


HappyVerse

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ensemble Cast, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Holidays, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-17
Updated: 2009-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 268,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was an Infinite Crisis, and then we took a detour with the Arrows and the Bats. They drug along the rest of the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginnings of Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This was originally published on LJ between November '06 and much later. I am going with the final date on the edited version for the publication date, though, as a lot of effort went into smoothing it for the final edition.
> 
> 2\. Characters listed are the major cast members. Others and other relationships do appear.
> 
> 3\. A lot of gen, a lot of sex. It's very mixed like life.
> 
> 4\. I added underage, but I also feel that teenage superheroes should certainly be able to choose things like their sex lives, and how they handle them.

_Anonymous Safehouse, Early League Continuity_

"Stop looking at my sidekick like that." The low menace in the voice was at odds with the hands roaming under the recipient's tunic.

"Then you need to dress him more." The green-suited archer found himself sans tunic just a moment later, and a very hot mouth kissing his now bare shoulder.

"Like yours is any more decent." That earned a chuckle.

"His pants are kind of tight," the blond murmured before he had to gasp at a sharp bite on his neck. "Hmmmm, no marks. Got that little blonde to think of."

"She's no more blonde than I am," the menacing seducer laughed, pulling at the pants that kept him from the prize. His 'victim' quickly removed them and pressed back into the other man's body. 

"True." The blond moaned as a strong grip took hold of his cock and stroked it expertly. "Do you think she'd go for a threesome?"

"Who said I was interested?" The rhythm increased, as the body in back ground against his hips.

"Can't fool me, chum. I know you're as much a whore dog as me." He felt his breath catch as the seducer grunted, needing to steady himself on the table in front of him. 

"Don't flatter yourself, Arrow. I'd have her screaming my name in five minutes." The ominous click preceded the fall of the armored pants between them. Now there was skin-to-skin contact from that angle, and both men groaned in unison.

"Sure. That's what you said that night we took that brunette out. I believe she passed out with me."

"I'd worn her out," the other man teased, pausing in his ministrations to his lover to 'dress' himself. Once he had done so, he caressed the strong hip of the blond. "Hold on," he warned, before taking the offered ass slowly. Arrow groaned in pleasure and pain before he adjusted, and pressed back onto the strong member. 

"Bats," he pleaded, and the other man shifted setting just the right rhythm to bring them both release. 

"Arrow…" he growled, his breath hot on the man's neck.

"Yeah?" The blond started to buck, gripping himself with frantic need as he felt the edge so close.

"Bring her next time."

"Gotcha." His voice was strained, as he bucked one last time, exploding with a cry of sharp relief. It was just the right pressure for his lover, who grunted and gripped the hips tight enough to bruise in his own release. 

`~`~`~`~`

_Anonymous Diner, same time_

The boy in hot pants sized up the other boy with the funny hat, and both narrowed their eyes. Their respective guardians had drug them out on a brave, new, bold adventure together, then cheerfully absconded together into an adventure alone. Now, neither boy knew quite what to make of one another, except that they came from vastly different lives. 

During the course of beating up Count Vertigo and The Riddler, an unlikely team up if Speedy had ever seen one, they had already done the 'my mentor is better than yours' routine. Now they were just two boys in embarrassing clothes, forbidden to remove masks and be comfortable with one another by the rules of their existence.

"Hungry?" Robin finally asked, as they settled into the diner booth. The woman who came over rolled her eyes at their outlandish getup, but put it down to youthful hijinks. "Batman left me cash."

"Batdollars and bird change?" the other boy scoffed, but he grabbed the menu. Green Arrow often forgot the little details when he was distracted. 

"Funny, ha ha." Both boys ordered burgers, fries, and milkshakes, with an eye to the dessert menu for after. 

"So, what's your Bat and my Arrow doing, running off and leaving us in a rat hole diner?" Speedy asked around a mouthful of hamburger.

"They're either boffing a woman they know here, or each other," Robin said casually. He got his sweet revenge with Speedy almost choking on the food in his mouth. 

"Arrow doesn't…. oh damn." Speedy shuddered. "Yeah, I can totally see that happening."

"Freaked me out the first time I heard Batsqueaks mixing with another guy," Robin said, laughing. "But hey, with our line of work, guess you have to take your kicks where you get them, and what woman can honestly hold up to the kind of stress relief they probably need?"

"You think too much, about really disturbing things," Speedy said. He took a long drink of his milkshake, and then glanced up at the other boy. "So, what about you? Think you'll walk the path less traveled?"

Robin merely smiled, and Speedy got the distinct impression that if the mask was gone, he would have seen eyelashes flutter. 

`~`~`~`~`

_A few weeks later, the Batcave_

The red head bit his lip as the brunette gripped him even tighter. He closed his eyes, and fought back the whimper, then remembered he should return the favor. Both of them leaned into one another, hands pumping against hard shafts made slick with nervous sweat and pre-cum. It helped the red head when he realized his friend was fighting to stay silent too as they both came hard, using handkerchiefs.

"Robin!" It echoed in the cave.

"Speedy!" Arrow sounded too boisterous.

Reluctantly, they parted, and Robin dropped the kerchiefs over the dark ledge, before they jogged to their mentors. 

`~`~`~`~`

_Couple of Years later, Titans Tower_

Speedy was kneeling on the practice mat, his back rigid as he tried hard not to think about why he was at the Titan's, again, for his birthday. He was fighting the urge to vent his anger at his guardian, and his anger at the fake blonde bimbo he was involved with these days. It was not like she even knew about him, probably. Ollie had probably neglected to mention the fact he was supposed to be responsible for his sidekick.

He heard the door open, and quickly took in a deep breath. He rose, pasting a good-natured grin in place as he turned to see Robin standing there. 

"Hey man."

Robin peered at him through the mask, a small frown tugging at his lips. It made Speedy forget all about his own issues, because an unhappy Robin was nowhere in his personal wish list.

"Want to go grab a pizza, or something?" Robin asked him. "Or have one delivered? Won't have to share or get weird things on it; it's just us here tonight."

"Why are you here? Bat patrols canceled this week?" Speedy asked, using a sarcastic tease to distract himself and hopefully get a rise out of his friend.

"Actually…" Robin moved into his personal space, tripping the unsuspecting Speedy with a new sweep, and pinning him. "I was afraid you'd be here, alone. And I decided that was no way for my best friend to spend his birthday." He was barely keeping his weight off Speedy, who was dumbstruck to hear Robin's words. "And I knew the team would be gone tonight…I'm the one that sent them away."

"You…sent…them?"

"Yes." The red head could only stare up at his friend, who seemed to be intently meeting his gaze. "So, pizza?" Robin asked, even as he slid a bare thigh between Speedy's red-clad ones. The pressure he applied was unmistakable, even to the foggy mind of the birthday boy.

"If we don't?" Speedy whispered, feeling his body responding fully to the unsubtle tactic.

"This." Robin brought his face down, claiming Speedy's lips hungrily. He felt Speedy open his mouth, and quickly took the advantage to delve his tongue in, tasting his friend. The moan that elicited made Robin increase the slow press of his thigh against Speedy's crotch, moving just to where he was grinding his own green briefs against his very willing partner. The kiss ended in a gasp, as Speedy began to buck upwards, trying to increase the maddeningly slow friction.

"God, Robin!" he panted, his hands pinned at the wrist by his friend. "More," he half-demanded, half-pleaded.

"In time, Speedy." Robin's smile had an evil leer in it, the archer decided, just before the acrobat flipped away. He landed gracefully at the foot of the mat, crouched. As he stood, he was unfastening his costume, which prompted Speedy to hastily remove his own. He hesitated at his mask, and glanced to Robin. Then he just stared, as the other boy was naked, his arousal quite evident, and his face bare. Noting that, Speedy took his own off and walked steadily to take Robin's hands. Standing so that they were barely touching body to body, Speedy initiated the next kiss.

Robin freed his hands to run them over Speedy's shoulders, down his back, and then firmly cupped Speedy's ass to pull him in tighter. Now they both felt the other's cocks trapped, while the kiss was one of dueling tongues, until Robin gently bit Speedy's lips. The birthday boy drew back at the electric shock it gave him, and Robin just smiled. 

"Trust me?" Robin challenged. Speedy nodded silently, letting Robin guide him down onto the mat on his knees. The other boy moved away for a minute, getting something from beneath the cape he had removed. When he came back, he settled behind Speedy, kissing him down his neck and over one shoulder. 

"So good," Speedy whispered, quivering all over. His voice died again as Robin looped a dark sash over his eyes, blindfolding him.

"You'll love this then," Robin whispered. "Just feel," he added, caressing the other boy's spine down to the base. From there, he ran his hand along Speedy's hips and to the front, even as he pressed close from behind. The acrobat's hands were gentle as they began to fondle the rigid cock on his new lover. 

"Oh god….Rob…"

"Shh." Robin started kissing him along the neck again with a few teasing bites, keeping a loose hold of Speedy's cock. "Do you want more?"

Speedy was unsure of his voice, so he nodded, prompting Robin to bite his ear. That gained a gasp, which changed to a whimper when Robin took his hands away. Speedy heard a click, then a snap, just before a slick hand came back to his cock. 

"Hold yourself up on your hands now," Robin prompted, pleased when Speedy obeyed immediately. Robin stroked his lover with one lubed hand, while his other rested teasingly on the boy's ass. His thumb started making circles over the small pucker found there, adding an element on suspense to the firm hand job he was giving. When Speedy started rocking his own hips into the other boy's strokes, Robin started pressing that thumb in, testing the waters for what he truly wanted to do.

"I'm gonna…"Speedy managed, just before his body substituted actions for words, sending him into a shuddering release. Robin shifted forward, placing the tip of his lubed cock at the small, puckered opening while Speedy was still climaxing.

"That's what I want," he whispered, slowly pressing forward. Speedy cried out almost immediately, feeling the invasion of his body with pain even as he was reeling at the pleasure he had received. "Relax, press back onto me," Robin coached, and Speedy had to wonder how his age-mate knew, because it did ease the pain and seemed to start a chain of new pleasure.

"oh…" Speedy breathed, feeling the full length of Robin's cock slowly fill him.

"Fifteen today, right?" Robin murmured.

"Yeah…" his lover managed. 

"Fifteen strokes," Robin teased, pulling out ever so slowly, then pushing back in. Speedy gasped as each plunge came faster, while Robin struggled to hold back his release long enough to do just as promised. With both hands holding onto Speedy's hips, he counted each stroke aloud, with the number fifteen being cried out in an almost choked voice, as he took his full release inside his lover. Speedy was panting beneath him, lost in pleasures he had only imagined. When they both fell to the mat, Robin kissed his neck one last time, slipping the sash away. "Happy birthday."

It was certainly one Speedy would remember a long time. 

`~`~`~`~`

_Roy's Apartment, a couple years later_

Roy's insistent kisses on Dick's back and shoulders brought the graceful man to consciousness in the best possible way.

"Mmm, hungry already?" Dick's voice was a throaty purr, which just urged the red head to run his hand down the bare skin to the other's flank. "But Lian…" Dick wished no repeats of the rapid need to cover up and stammer excuses of tickling matches to the child.

"Is with Dinah. Remember? It's her weekend to have Dart." Roy's weight was settled over the backs of Dick's thighs, his legs touching on either side so he could use both hands to stroke the brunette's back. His fingers traced lightly over decade old scars, making the ritual of acceptance as he murmured soft words in his native tongue. He leaned down, his weight and position shifting so that Roy could kiss the scars so lightly that Dick had gooseflesh.

"God, Roy, you know what that does to me!" Dick groaned, trying to raise his hips enough to ease a growing pressure. In response, Roy brought a fitted blindfold down over the other man's eyes.

"Shh; no words, not now. Just feel it and enjoy," Roy whispered, bringing his lips up to the other's ear. "Today, you let me do it all," he added. The way he said the words sent shivers down Dick's spine, before those full lips trailed down his neck. Dick's moan was full of need, but Roy seemed to be in no hurry to ease things for him.

"Roy, you've got me pinned," he got out, before Roy chuckled.

"I know. Now be quiet, before I have to help you stay quiet." The redhead took his kisses lower, moving back over the shoulder in sensuous traces, his tongue flickering over certain scars that had been earned during times together. Dick gasped and writhed, the sheets providing a rough friction against him that only further added to his tortured state.

"Roy, damn it please…" he started, trying to find the right leverage to twist upwards. His lover of so many years, his partner in many shared pursuits, could not be pushed off his vantage, and all he earned was a smack against his ass. It stung, and startled him with its sudden intensity.

"Behave, Dick. I'm in charge today." Roy moved so that his lips could teasingly trace the imprint of his hand, and Dick could not deny the pleasure that surged through him.

"If I don't?" Dick had never been a good one for taking orders; even Batman's instructions were usually embellished on before being implemented. Roy's weight shifting was so brief that Dick could not maneuver fast enough to take advantage of it. The next thing Dick could feel was the softly rough texture of something being slipped around one of his wrists. "Roy?!" The marksman did not hesitate as he secured a linked cuff to both wrists, despite Dick's unsure struggles.

"Dick, you need this, man. You haven't been let loose in way too long," Roy murmured, sliding his fingers from the restraints up Dick's perfectly muscled arms. "This way, it is all about you, and what I can do to you."

"Roy, I can….ngghh, oh god…" His words had cut off mid syllable as Roy's lips found a certain spot, just below the hairline, and bit to one side of the neck. His tongue worked over the small bite mark, driving Dick into a non-thinking place. He was still twisting his hips against the sheets when Roy paused long enough to secure the restraints to the headboard, putting Dick on a short tether range of motion. The blindfold added to Dick's growing sense of helplessness, as he could not turn to see what was written on Roy's face.

"Dick, be quiet," Roy told him softly, even as he moved from being astride Dick's thighs. When Dick went to turn over, finding he had the slack to do so as long as he let his wrist cross, his lover stopped him midroll. "Just like that, on your side," Roy whispered, laying behind him and spooning close. Dick felt the familiar pressure of his lover's cock lining up with the slit of his ass, just lying against him as Roy reached over his hip. The hand that touched his cock was already lubed, as it took a firm hold of him. The lazy rhythm on his shaft was at counterpoint with the slow rocking motion they started.

"Please," Dick whispered, wanting a faster rhythm. The hand pulled away, midstroke, and Roy froze.

"Either be quiet, or I'll give your mouth something to do," Roy threatened, his voice seductively chilling.

"You wouldn't," barely made it out of the other man's mouth before Roy rolled away. Dick smirked, thinking he had gotten a tiny bit of control as he prepared to suck his lover bone dry. The bed shifted again, and Dick licked his lips before opening them to speak. When he felt a bit gag slip in and be tied before he could push it out, he began to see just how serious Roy was.

"Now, Dick, there is a small matter of it being your birth week, and since you have to be in Gotham on the actual day," Roy began, running his hand over the other's hip, fingers delving into the hollow of the sharp jut, just before he slipped back to lazily stroking the cock. "Years ago, you gave me a birthday present I never forgot. Today, I feel like giving it back, while I make you give up control," he said in such a deep voice that Dick's cock twitched in response.

Dick's sharp intake of breath met the light graze of a nail down the underside of his cock. The sharpness was too much a contrast to the lazy strokes to be ignored. He groaned, pressing back into Roy's cock as the other man settled once more behind him.

"Not yet, lover," Roy purred next to Dick's ear, moving nice and slow, keeping his own cock pinned for now. "First you come." Roy's hand cupped around the sac, massaging there with just the right amount of pressure, his middle finger snaking out to caress the sensitive skin of the perineum. The whining moan that came from Dick was laden with frustration, as were the hard thrusts that brushed his cock against Roy's forearm. "Hungry for it?" In answer, Dick's hands were knotting on the tethers to his restraints. "Good."

Roy took a firm hold on the straining cock and slowly increased both his speed and his pressure, knowing just how hard his lover liked to be touched. Dick was groaning, fighting his urge to escape the restraints even as he bucked back against Roy, trusting him, wanting more, knowing he needed what Roy was giving him.

"You like it? No seeing the situation, hands out of reach, me pressed tight to you as you fuck my hand?" Roy asked him, his breath hot on Dick's shoulder. "The feel of my cock against your ass, but not letting you have it just yet?" He bit Dick sharply, getting a cry behind the gag, and a shudder that was the first of many. Dick groaned and thrashed as he came all over his lover's hand and sheets, his hands clenched in fists. The sharp, high noises he could emit made Roy moan and focus strongly on holding back his urges. When Dick began to calm, the archer adeptly pushed him back onto his stomach.

With just a little coaxing, Roy slipped a pillow under Dick's hips, fondling his softened cock a moment as he helped his lover get comfortable. He gently rubbed the ass that made so many women, and men, swoon in their social circles.

"Perfect, Dick. You always have been," Roy murmured, running both his thumbs down the crack with maddening, teasing pressure. Dick gave a twitch and moan, wriggling his hips in invitation. Roy, smiling, took up the lube and applied it to his hand again, before discarding it to one side. "You want me to fuck you, to make you scream behind that gag with all I can do?" Dick's hips thrust, rubbing his cock into the pillow for stimulation while he moaned his eagerness. Roy laughed softly, before he moved his fingers over the small puckered entrance. He stroked a gentle circle there, watching as it drove Dick crazy. "If you want me to finger you, moan for me." The emphatic, low moan the acrobatic man gave was music to Roy's ears as he slid one finger in and out, slowly adding the second one a moment later. "Now, Dick, I want you to rock yourself on my hand," Roy commanded softly. Dick shivered, a line of gooseflesh appearing on his arms, but he rocked back, finding a rhythm that pleased himself. His ears told him that Roy was slowly stroking his own cock, watching the beauty that was his lover getting finger fucked.

Dick wanted to cry out fully, too aware of the damn bit to do so. He went to pull at it, but his tethered hands stopped that reaction. However, Roy had seen it, and the sounds of cock-stroking disappeared.

"No, you don't get to make that choice, Dick," Roy said sternly, pushing a third finger in with a swift, could-not-anticipate-it move. Dick groaned loudly at the suddenness, then gave a moaning cry at the swat Roy administered to his ass, right over the earlier one. The obliging twitch, and push back on his hand made Roy smile more. "That's it, lover." He gave Dick another smack, watching the skin redden and enjoying the clench around his fingers. Dick's moans were growing desperate by the time Roy had given him the same number of swats as he would be on his birthday, his cock fully hard, and his ass stinging raw. Only on the final smack did Roy take pity, removing his fingers. Dick was very close to the brink of exploding again, the painful fire on his ass cheek a counterpoint to the friction against his cock. His whimpering groan at losing the fingers turned to a smooth moan of appreciation, as Roy drove his now lubed cock deep inside Dick.

"There you go, birthday boy. Ride us both home," Roy groaned, grasping the other's hips strongly and thrusting with savage force. He managed to get one hand up and slip the bit gag free, wanting to hear Dick now. As he thrust, Dick backed into him, making each separation almost a full exit, then slamming back down into him.

"ROY!" Dick screamed, driven completely over the edge by the firm discipline Roy had used with him. The redhead cried out in his native tongue, coming at the same time his lover did and welcoming the blackness hovering behind his eyes. His last thought was that Dick would figure out the releases of the restraints on his own, as he curled with his lover to sleep off the intense rush they had achieved.

`~`~`~`~`

_Outside Metropolis, just after the Battle there_

Both their boys had been hurt. Batman had heard from witnesses how Green Arrow had been prepared to defend Roy against Doomsday with just his bow; it was so perfectly Ollie. And now he was here with him, waiting as Dick went through surgery. Roy was less serious, but the various Bats and Arrows drew together at times like these, taking care of their own.

It was Dinah who insisted the boys be given a shared room. Dinah who finally captured Robin despite his protests and held him to her until he fell into a troubled sleep. She was taking up a row of chairs, the troubled teen lying with his head on her lap, her hand stroking his hair. Speedy and Connor were at her feet, the girl curled in her 'brother's' arms, also asleep. Once in a while, Ollie would look at them, and a soft smile would touch his lips. Then he would turn his attention back to Batman, watching for Dick to be brought back to the room where Roy now slept. 

When the young man was brought, Dinah told Ollie with her eyes not to leave the Bat alone. The Brave and the Bold walked into the room together once the nurses left, and Ollie sat beside Roy, a silent presence to support the Bat as Bruce struggled to express his love and fears in soft tones to the unconscious young man he called son. And when words failed, the Emerald Archer rejoined him, one hand resting lightly on the man's shoulder.

It was enough. They all would survive, and the two clans would continue their hidden unity, bound by these two young men, by the woman they both claimed, and by their unending friendship. 

`~`~`~`~`

The first time he opens his eyes, the room is dark and quiet, save for the pulse of machinery. //Hooked to me…guess I zigged wrong.// He let his eyes adjust without any other sign he was awake, but the person at the bedside knew. When Dick turned his head //hmm, mask, but sealant's fresh…//, it was to see the worried blue eyes inside a dark cowl looking back at him. The soft sound of heavy, sleeping breaths reached his ears then, to tell him his little brother was nearby.

"Welcome back." The often-gruff voice was soft, a mere whisper.

"Like I went anywhere."

"You very nearly did, Dick…" That was honest to god emotion thickening Bruce's voice.

"I'm staying now," Dick replied, soft and awed to feel that love that had been so absent for so long. Bruce merely nodded, one hand finding the tips of Dick's fingers, careful of IV lines, and squeezed.

`~`~`~`~`

_Budapest, the Missing Year_

He watched both his sons debate the merits of the various desserts on the menu with an amused look. They had all dealt with the severe issues of the past year to some degree, and had come closer as a family than they had been in a long time. Yes, they were still training, and refining their abilities, but it was on a more intimate level for them all.

He was distracted from the young men with him by the faintest whiff of an orchid scent, one that he clearly associated with one person in particular. His eyes scanned the crowd, looking for her familiar blonde hair and short stature. When an initial scan did not turn up anything, he decided his mind was playing tricks. Then Tim hissed, staring straight toward the bar.

"Easy, Tim," Dick said, following the gaze as their guardian did. Bruce Wayne immediately understood Tim's angry reaction, as he identified Shiva Wu-San standing there. His eye traveled a little further to the woman sitting just in front of her, and he experienced a slight thrill that the scent had begun. Dinah Lance, wearing her hair dark for the first time in years, was sitting there, her face turned up to Shiva as they conversed softly.

"I think we can safely ignore her, this time."Bruce turned his attention back to the table.

"Bruce," Dick began.

"No, he's right. She's not in the act of a felony, we're not equipped, and that is Dinah Laurel Lance talking to her," Tim summed up, relaxing slowly. Dick did a double take at the raven-haired woman sitting down.

"She looks so different without the blonde hair," he murmured. "And she doesn't usually travel incognito anymore," he added. "Are you sure we should just ignore this?"

"Yes," Bruce said, his tone firm but his eyes smiling at his eager heir. "Dinah and Shiva shared the same sensei, who was murdered some time back."

"If you say so, Bruce." Dick stretched. "Hey, Tim, bet I can beat you to the pool." With that, both of his boys excused themselves and headed back up to their room. Bruce knew he should probably go, rather than invite a scene with Shiva, but he did want to make sure that his fellow hero was not in over her head. About ten minutes later, he decided he need not have worried, as Shiva was subjected to one of Dinah's impulsive hugs before the martial artist left. The raven-haired vigilante remained at the bar, and from the bartender's close attendance, was in a flirty mood.

He thought about leaving, just taking the stolen moment of having seen her as his own. But, he looked at her and realized that his mask was off for the first time, with a chance to talk to her outside of their hero lives. With that thought in mind, he rose and purposefully made his way to the bar. When he was just behind her, he cleared his throat to get her attention. She turned in her chair, expecting to have to either invite or fend off advances.

When Dinah saw who was standing there, she felt her heart beat very hard and could almost swear that he seemed happy to see her. It had been some time since the Battle For Metropolis, and he looked quite fit, maybe even well on the track to overcoming the trauma of that infamous day.

He was amazed that she kept her composure, just the vaguest widening of her eyes to show she recognized him as who he was in her normal circles. 

"Can I help you, mister?"she asked, her voice low and sultry with a hint of wonderful things to be shared. He had heard her use it before, both on friends and rivals alike, but had never had it aimed directly at him. It had always made Ollie melt right into her hands, at least for a few days, and now he could see why.

"Bruce Wayne. I could not help but notice you were drinking alone, and that just won't do for such beautiful woman in such an exotic place." The playboy manners came up, a perfect foil for her siren act.

"Dinah Lance."She held her hand out, and he kissed the back of it most gallantly. "If you're offering, I'll take one of those sparkling waters," she purred, rising from her perch to accompany him. He placed an order for two of the waters, and then escorted her out to the balcony. From there, they could see the pool, and sure enough, his two boys were in it, sporting around in the cool night air. She must have followed his gaze, because a soft smile touched her lips, when he looked back at her. 

"Let me get your chair," he murmured, pulling one out for her before taking the other. He then met her eyes fully, as they realized they had the balcony to themselves. "How are you?" he asked, keeping his voice low. She sighed softly, shaking her head.

"I'm about to embark on a journey that will take me who knows where, for who knows what, all to improve myself and hopefully save my sister in training from joining the Society." Dinah laughed softly. "So, about the usual. You? Dick? Tim?"

"We're fine. All of us." He started to ask how 'things' were, but she held up a finger.

"No shop talk. You three needed to get away, and I had no idea I'd cross your path here of all places." She raised her drink and took a sip. "It is one of the nicer hotels in Budapest. Surprised me when Shiva named it to meet me."She caught the slight change of Bruce's face, and had to laugh. "Well, it seems Shiva does have a sense of humor. She knew you were here."

"The question is, how did she know it would matter to either of us?" he asked, leaning across the table.

"Does it matter to you, Mister Wayne?"she flirted, her blue eyes sparkling warmly. He thought of a hundred flippant replies to that, and discarded everyone. Ollie gave her flippancy. No matter how fine tuned a team they had made as the world went to hell, Bruce had found himself fervently praying it did not rekindle anything for them.

"It does, Miss Lance." His tone remained light, but she had expected him to joke, not answer, he could tell. She closed her mouth on what she had been about to say, and just leaned in over the table, resting her elbows near the center and propping her chin on her hands.

"Show me." The challenge in her words was at odds with the shyness of her eyes, he decided. He debated the next move, not wanting to jeopardize the hard earned, crucible forged bond he shared with her. Finally, he decided there was only one right thing for them, one thing he could do to match all the years of heartaches and joys. He closed the distance and kissed her very lightly.

Neither of them were prepared for the sparks they both felt, as a result of that one, gentle kiss. Before, when she had kissed him, it had been her teammates watching. Now, it was his sons, and he knew they were paying attention to the balcony. There was no audience here to justify playing the Bruce Wayne playboy for, and yet he was kissing a woman of his own free will. Worse, it was a woman they both knew. Somehow, it did not matter, as he broke from her for a moment, to look into her eyes again. 

"Bruce…"

"Shh," he murmured, standing from the table to come to her side. She did not protest or give the least resistance as he helped her up from the table. In fact, he decided he liked their height difference just fine, as she snugged up under one arm to walk with him. Very deliberately, he turned and waved down at Dick, who actually rubbed his eyes in disbelief while Tim shook his head. Bruce smiled as he considered the way they would probably handle this later, even as he walked Dinah to the elevators. The feeling of her arm on his waist and the smell of the flowers she had been around most of her life gave him a warm sense of comfort.

"No strings?"she whispered, when they arrived at her room, before they went in.

"No more than what we already have,"he answered. She smiled at that answer, swiping her card key. Without another care to consequences, she let him into her room. He made sure to lock the door, before he followed her toward the bed, knowing things would never be the same from this point on. 

`~`~`~`~`

_Same time and place_

Very deliberately, Bruce turned and waved down at Dick, who actually rubbed his eyes in disbelief while Tim shook his head. Both boys could only stare as Bruce escorted Dinah Lance off the balcony after having kissed her.

"Did you know about this?" Dick asked Tim. The younger Bat Boy shrugged.

"I knew he had files on her that were…excessively detailed. Rumor had it that there was someone, outside our circles, that kept a portion of his attention. And Oracle let slip that she felt she was manipulated into taking Canary out of all the women out there." Tim slipped closer to his 'big brother', shoving him back in the water playfully.

"Hey!" Dick laughed and shoved back, but Tim moved and caused him to be unbalanced, which caused him to splash ungracefully. Tim's laughter preceded a full-fledged chase that began in the pool and wound through the hotel up to their room. Tim made it just a few seconds ahead of Dick, laughing when Dick avoided an attempt to trip him. "I'm going to…" Dick began, lunging for Tim. Tim zigged, but Dick zagged just right, and he managed to pin Tim back on the bed. Dick's larger hand held both of Tim's wrists in one of his own.

"And now what are you going to do?" Tim asked, fluttering his long eyelashes at the former Robin.

"Maybe Bruce has the right idea what to do with a night in Budapest." Dick leaned in and claimed Tim's lips hungrily, using his free hand to roam the boy's chest. Tim's immediate moan was all the reward he needed, as well as the strongest encouragement. They both needed this, needed to find a way to move past the hurt. Reluctantly turning Tim's mouth loose, Dick moved to suck at his neck and shoulder, his teeth playing over the collarbone.

"gnnn, Dick…don't tease," Tim complained. "Who knows how quick Bruce will screw up with her and be back here?" Dick's low chuckle answered that before taking things to the next step.

Dick worshiped the smaller, smooth body he had on the bed, using hands and mouth to find all of Tim's hot spots. The current Robin was writhing in ecstasy under those knowing kisses and touches, keeping his own hands busy on the more scarred, experienced man. Their hungry need for one another soon overcame any worries that Bruce might come back to the suite. Neither one knew how long they were caught up in their private reunion, or how they finally curled up on the pillows, still entwined.

`~`~`~`~`

_Later that night_

When Bruce slipped in, still bemused by his chance encounter with the beguiling Dinah Lance, he checked on his boys in their part of the suite. He had reason to be glad that stealth was second nature, as he saw the pair on one bed, without a whisper of space between them. It made him smile in relief, before he carefully drew the covers up over the boys and slipped back out.


	2. Happy Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Thanksgiving, hosted by the Arrows.

Alfred had arrived the day before, and Connor had shown him around and settled him in, apologizing for the fact Oliver and Mia were not home. Alfred had merely smiled graciously and accepted the welcome before rolling up the proverbial sleeves and beginning preparations. He was actually pleasantly surprised to find Connor was as strict in cleaning and preparing as himself. 

The two men soon had the new Queen Manor ready for the influx of family, finished preparing over quiet conversations of what each half of the guest list would want to eat. Alfred accepted the warning that Oliver would not give up his kitchen that easily.

Ollie and Mia crawled in somewhere in the middle of the night, grimy and bloody... and Alfred met them at the door. He pointed both directly to the ground floor bathrooms where appropriate clothing awaited. His eyes flicked over obvious wounds, and he sent Connor to assist Ollie, approving the fact that the blood was his, that he had very adeptly protected his protégé.

The next morning brought Roy and Lian, plus Kyle Rayner. Connor had not been expecting the Lantern at what was to be a Bat and Arrow clan gathering in the least, because he hadn't wanted to push his father's sensibilities that far. Roy's grin told him who was responsible for the inclusion though. 

Ollie roared in loudly, having been chased out of the kitchen for the third time that morning already, swooping Lian up and hugging her tightly. Once he had done that, he thumped Roy hard on the back, hugging him too. More greetings, as he shook Kyle's hand, welcoming him to his home with a friendly 'son', officially accepting Connor's choice. His eyes flicked out to the driveway, and Roy knew he was looking for a particular blonde. 

"Relax, ol' man. Talked to her girlfriend yesterday; she will be here," Roy reassured him.

"Hmmph, no idea what you're talking about." Ollie carried his granddaughter into the den, where he had all the latest game systems for her to choose from.

It wasn't long after that that a Bat and two Birds lit on the doorstep--and Alfred abandoned the dinner preparations for just long enough to make certain that his charges had managed to present themselves properly. He fussed over Bruce for a moment, then returned swiftly to the kitchen, heading off the eldest Arrow yet again with a sharp look. 

Dick went looking for Roy, head tilting, hiding something behind his back, while Tim prowled the house looking for Mia. He hadn't seen her in a while, after all, and she was the only one his age. Dick ran across Connor (and Kyle? what? oh) first, though. "Hey, guys..."

Connor put on his best Zen face, while Kyle blushed, seeing the knowing look pass over Dick's face. "Umm, hey, Night... Dick." The Lantern rubbed absently at his ring finger, and Connor rested his hand on the artist's shoulder.

"Welcome to our home, Dick," Connor said.

"Hey, Kyle, Connor," Dick smiled at them. "Good to be here." A sudden shriek drew his attention, "Oh. There's Lian. Roy with her, or is he hiding out somewhere watching pre-game stuff?" 

"Should be with her; I picked him straight up from a patrol so don't be surprised if he's crashed." Kyle grinned as he remembered the frantic redhead trying to find pants to leave, still wet from his shower. Lian had been standing there holding them the whole time, patiently calling 'Daddy' in her small voice.

"Hm..." Dick's blue eyes danced with mischief at that prospect, "Thanks, Kyle!" He headed that way, smallish, wrapped object in that now-revealed hand.

The object of his hunt was, as Kyle warned, half dozing on the couch in the den, his small angel bouncing and wiggling around with a controller, working through the latest fighting game with her own sound effects and a few words that sounded like garbled Grace-isms.

Dick leaned against the doorway, watching that with a grin on his face, wondering how long he could lean here before one or the other of them noticed him. He'd missed Roy, even with the checks back he'd done, even with how much of his focus had been on desperately trying to focus Tim back into living--with some absolutely delightful moments thrown in--he'd missed his best friend, and his 'niece'.

"Rude to just linger," Roy said without even cracking his eyes open. "Lian, baby, 'razza frazza HIVE thing' is not a good phrase to call a video game cartoon." He grinned at the rude noise he got in response. "Got to cut down on Grace coming over," he laughed. 

"Hey, Bowhead," Dick said with a grin--and the game-playing munchkin whipped around, hit pause on the controller and flung herself around the arm of the couch, squealing "Unca Dick!!" at the top of her little lungs. He caught her up in one arm, settling her against his hip, as his other hand came out from behind his back. "Here, Lian," he grinned.

Roy stretched out, shirt riding up to show hard, lean muscle, and slowly rose to see what it was Dick was giving his daughter. "Look, Bird Breath... if you get her any more hyper..."

Dick was momentarily distracted by that, then shook his head, holding on to part of the paper as Lian ripped into it, hearing her coo excitedly. "Matrioshka dolls, Roy... I saw this set and had to get them..." Hopefully, the intricately painted toys would actually calm the girl down.

As he hoped, Lian ignored the video game, throwing a hug around Dick's neck before slithering down to go sit with her new gift. Roy looked Dick over, looking for signs of just how his best friend was doing, wanting to say or do something to welcome him home.

"Good trip so far?" he asked, rather lamely.

Dick grinned at him, light and easy, and moved into his space, reaching up to rub at his (still too damned short) hair. "Yeah, it has been... we're actually... working stuff out," and the way he widened his eyes said as much as the words themselves did about how amazing that was. "How've you been, man?"

Roy accepted the physical closeness, and moved a step further, cupping a hand behind Dick's neck to bring their foreheads together briefly. "Been interesting, man. Know all about that working stuff out…"

Dick sighed softly, and turned his head to drop against him, "Yeah? You and Ollie settling things, finally? Good. " //I missed this...//

"Man's been out to New York more in the past few months than in his entire life." Roy brought both his arms around Dick, relaxing very slowly into the embrace. //Missed you so damn much, wish you'd stayed... but if you and Bruce...// "Lian's getting spoiled, since Di's up every weekend Ollie's not."

Dick couldn't help laughing softly at that thought, "Yeah? Sounds like things are good, then?"

"Not spoiled, either. Just happy," Lian protested indignantly from her spot, making Dick laugh a little harder, still curled against him. 

Roy drug Dick over to the couch and down, still tired, but wanting his best friend close. "Tell me what I've missed. Last time you called, you said Tim seemed to be getting better. So what started him finally healing?"

Dick shifted back against the corner of the couch, using the side to pull his shoes off. "Mmm... a lot of things, I think. Bruce and I were working on him pretty consistently, after all. And you know how exasperating I can be when I want something," he added with a smile and a half-laugh.

Roy ran his fingers through Dick's hair, nodding. "Exasperating is one word."

Dick chuckled softly, leaning into that touch, "Hey, at least I admit it? But, yeah... he's a lot better. I mean... not like he didn't have reason to be screwed up, but..." he shrugged, saying with the move how glad he was that Tim wasn't just a ball of misery anymore.

"Yeah." Roy just kept stroking Dick's hair, other hand loosely holding him. This was all he could have wanted in life; Dick right there and his little girl playing happily nearby.

Dick was just as willing to stay close. "You looked like you could use some sleep when I came in," he mentioned idly.

"Stay here?" Roy asked, eyes closing slowly. "Patrol was a bi... bad night." He caught himself knowing Lian's ears were burned enough from Grace's language.

"I was planning on it..." then he frowned, "how bad, Roy?"

Roy chuckled. "Unh-uhh, Bird Boy... Firm orders that you three are still on sabbatical." He wrapped his arms tight around Dick. "I'm not hurt; was just a long one. Kyle got there not thirty minutes after I got in."

Dick rolled his eyes, snorting. "And since when do you listen? ...Oh. Okay... Roy, you're not going to be comfortable. Let me move--and get my wallet out of my back pocket--and you can settle back down, okay?"

"Yeah...so, you're staying in my room tonight, right?" Roy asked, deciding to go ahead and see where they were at this point.

"Long as you're not complaining, " Dick replied, twisting under him to resettle along the back of the couch, making room for Roy in the curve of his body, reaching for him. Roy pressed into his lover and best friend, content to rest now, and not truly surprised when Lian piled on top of them for a nap with her Daddy and favorite uncle.

Dick held them both, hand stroking lightly over Lian's curls, and his own eyes slowly drifted closed.

`~`~`~`~`

Bruce had seen Alfred chasing Ollie away, and followed the blond as he made tracks from the door, sharp eyes and ears listening for the sound of a light voice and a softer step. "Ollie," he called, after a moment.

"Bruce!" The blond turned with a smile to the man. "Travel seems to suit you! You haven't looked this good since... hell, it's been awhile."

Bruce's eyes actually warmed. "It has, Ollie... it and the time with the boys. Getting back to how I started..." he trailed off, shrugging a shoulder. "You look well, too." 

"Been a good few months…between Connor and Mia, the streets are looking cleaner, and I've taken the time to really get to know Roy and Lian, making trips out to see them every other weekend just about." Ollie sighed softly. "That boy grew up into a helluva man."

Bruce nodded, "Both our boys have, Ollie... and that's good to hear." 

Ollie opened his mouth to speak but both of them heard the distinct sound of a sports car in the driveway. The blond started grinning, the light in his eyes obvious, but he checked himself mid-stride, trying not to rush to the door.

"That would be Dinah," he contented himself with saying. 

"Yes, it would be," Bruce agreed, his own expression lightening as he turned towards the door. "Let's go."

They reached the door just as Dinah did apparently, as her finger was on the doorbell button when Ollie swung it open. She smiled casually at him, taking her sunglasses off, dressed in jeans and a sweater under her tasseled leather jacket.

"Hey, ol' man, how..." She paused, seeing Bruce as the door opened more fully. A touch of a blush colored her cheeks as she took in the way his eyes moved over her from behind Ollie. "Are you? And Bruce... guess I'm last to the party as usual?"

"That's okay, Pretty Bird; as long as you're here."

Bruce couldn't help that look, noting the striking similarity to one of her costumes. "Haven't you always had a taste for being fashionably late, Dinah?" Bruce asked her, smiling. She looked wonderful.

"Usually only when I'm kicking someone's ass first..." She pressed into a hug for Ollie, her cheek rubbing his, even as her eyes devoured the way Bruce's casual turtleneck and slacks looked on him. She was torn from that at the exceptionally gentle way Ollie returned the hug, the way his hands did not roam beyond the small of her back. She brought her eyes to his as she stepped back, smiling softly at her former lover.

"Yes, I'm okay," Ollie said before she could even ask, a chuckle in his voice. "I promised the kids I'd behave." That made her giggle, and she took his hand before sliding between him and Bruce, her arm going around the billionaire' s waist companionably. 

Bruce wrapped both arms around her, just for a moment, startled as he was at Ollie's behavior. "So who distracted you from us, or did you go out shopping before you headed over?"

Dinah grinned. "Jim and Babs say hi, so does Hel," she said by way of answering that. "Then I had to bum a ride from Alan, since the planes were grounded from ice on the runway, and the rental people lost my reservation. " She settled between both men, getting an arm around each of them, letting Ollie guide them into the living room. Her ears picked up the others in the house, and she sighed; it was a happy sound to her. 

"I'm glad you came, Pretty Bird... means the world to Roy and Lian, I know..." Ollie said, carefully not pushing.

Bruce smiled slightly, shaking his head. "You have the most trouble with weather patterns I've ever seen," he told her, filing away the greetings to return later.

She shrugged. "It was good to see Molly and Alan." She cocked her head at Ollie. "And did they tell me right about Kyle?" Her voice was hopeful.

"Yes... he's here. Roy called two days ago to warn me, tell me not to be an ass, and not to tell Connor... I think they went downstairs to get out of the noise." Ollie looked proud of his boys. "Better the kid than Eddie." That got a sharp burst of laughter from Dinah. "Bruce, I tell ya, the kids confuse the hell out of me with who's where in their lives."

Bruce tilted his head slightly at Ollie, "Oh? How so?" 

Ollie opened his mouth and Dinah 'tisked' at him.

"Oliver Jonas Queen, don't you dare go gossiping about our boy or Connor or Mia," she warned him, lightly.

"Henpecked," he retorted, ruefully. 

Now Bruce was truly curious... and a curious Bat was every bit as dangerous as a curious feline. He'd just have to wait until Dinah was gone or distracted. His lips curved in a slight smile at that byplay, though, "Weren't you always, Ollie?" The blond was one of the few people he could tease, after all.

Dinah settled prettily on a Queen Anne chair, watching both men, keeping quiet. She was still very much attracted to Bruce; their one-night stand had, if anything, heightened her awareness of him as a man. But this Ollie... so like the man that had swept her away to Seattle... was equally as charming and seductive to her every sense. She was damn thankful Bruce was good with secrets; even if Ollie had no claim on her, she did not want to intrude on their friendship by Ollie knowing about Budapest.

"Yeah... and I should probably see if Alfred needs a hand," Ollie said, moving to go to the kitchen. Dinah's mouth quirked; she had heard enough about Alfred being here from Babs that she guessed how that was going to go over.

Bruce watched Ollie leave, wondering why, though his lips quirked at the thought of Ollie attempting to get into a kitchen Alfred was presiding over--and catching the way Dinah smiled made it difficult to remind himself that she had been his friend's lover for over a decade.

"He won't even get through the door," he predicted, then asked softly, "How've you been, Dinah?" 

"Good. Took care of a bit of training, decided it wasn't for me, got my butt back to the States." She looked him over, appraising him against the relaxed man who had left her thoroughly sated. "And Ollie can't help it. We shared kitchen duties, but it was always his kitchen."

Bruce nodded, "I had a similar experience with Shiva, once. It's good to see you back." He nodded once, to that comment of hers about Ollie, "I know. He always was like that--unlike me, who would probably burn down the house if I attempted to cook. Alfred barred me from the kitchen years ago."

"Bruce..." Dinah felt a need to say something, to acknowledge their last meeting.

`~`~`~`~`

Tim finally stuck his head in the kitchen door, "Alfred, have you seen Mia?" There was no one else around for him to talk to, and he'd caught up on the news on the plane, where he'd been ordered to leave his laptop. 

"Master Tim, I sent Miss Mia back upstairs this morning for a much needed rest. I believe she is likely still there, being, as they say, fashionable about when to make her appearance." Alfred looked over the young man, seeing signs of some peace in him. 

"Aw, great, she'll be all _day_ ," Tim complained, and then dodged back out of the kitchen. He'd go talk at her door, if nothing else. He got half way upstairs to find her sitting up on the very top one.

"Hey Rob... I guess I should call you 'Tim', huh?" 

"Hey, Mia. Yeah, you probably ought to." He dropped onto the stair below her, grinning at the sudden shriek from the den.

"You been okay?" She shifted, making it more companionable.

"...yeah. At least lately. You?" He looked her over, checking for wounds.

"Ollie's been a human pin cushion and punching bag lately," Mia sighed. "Our new routine is he distracts, I fight from safe distance." She shrugged. "Makes sense, and it's helping. My counts stay good."

"Huh. Doesn't sound like a bad idea. Connor been working his own turf, then?" Mia snorted at that.

"We've got it rotating. Him and me, me and Ollie, him and Ollie. Never one alone, and never all three of us." She smiled then. "I actually think it works best. One always home, so we have a central point. We don't have an Oracle and all," she teased.

Tim nodded, "Ah. Smart. Hm..." his eyes narrowed, considering possible solutions to that problem for a few moments. "How's your--no. Dick'll get mad at me if I go start playing with electronics when we're supposed to be relaxing." It was hard for him, though; when there was something he might be able to help with.

"Wouldn't he be madder if you get all tensed up? And it's Dick, not Batman you're worried about fussing?" She stood up slowly. "Meant to tell you, Alfred's real nice. He's only been here a day, but... wow."

"Hm... you know, Mia, some days I really like the way you think," he stood up along with her. "Yeah, pretty much. Boss won't come down on me where Ollie can see it without a good reason, but Dick can just play the big brother card." It made sense to him, and he smiled at her last words--an actual smile. "Alfred is amazing. I don't know what we'd do without him."

Mia held her hand out to him, hesitating only a brief instant. She was slowly accepting that she could have human contact again, Tim saw, and that hesitation was half because of her illness, and half because she knew Robin did not touch often.

"Let me show you what Oracle's been teaching me so far, since Dinah mentioned our lack," she said.

Tim wrapped his fingers around hers, "Sure thing. Best to see what you've got going, anyway." She gave a light squeeze and took him to the office they had set up, walking him past the den where Roy and Dick were curled up on the couch, Lian playing nicely. 

"It's a basic search program she gave us... I love that Dinah, the technophobe, got her involved," Mia said as they walked.

Tim spotted those two close-pressed heads with a slight smile. //Oh, really? Finally?// He loved Dick, deeply... and 'sixteen-year- old kid, legally your brother' lacked something in 'acceptable partnership' quality. They'd had a few long chats about just that--once he was sane enough to do anything but grab on to the lifeline Dick represented- -and seeing him with Roy suited Tim just fine. Maybe this time he wouldn't screw it up. He grinned slightly. "That is kind of funny. Dinah does kind of hate tech," he agreed as they headed downstairs, relaxed enough that even Ollie's sudden presence in the hallway didn't disturb him. 

Ollie nodded at the kids, smiling. "There's an age-old sight... Speedy and Robin," he said fondly before continuing on.

He let Mia push the stairwell door open and headed down with her, stopping on a stair as his eyes found Connor and Kyle--in a deep, somehow sweet embrace.

"You two! Cut it out or go to your room," Mia called playfully, breaking up the touching moment. Kyle looked embarrassed, but Connor nodded his head deeply. 

"Perhaps you can convince Kyle of the wisdom of staying the night," the younger Arrow asked his 'sister'.

Tim chuckled softly at the embarrassed look on the older hero's face, but other than that, made nothing of it. "Might as well give up now, Kyle," he advised. 

"Kyle's staying," Mia decreed. "Alfred made sure that Connor restocked every bathroom, and had rooms opened, aired, and prepped for all the guests today," she told Tim, walking him to the small server and three workstation computer area. 

"Then you're _definitely_ staying, Kyle, or we'll all have to deal with an annoyed Alfred. Thank you, but NO." Dangerous Robin-look. 

"Since you put it that way... and you're sure Ollie's not going to do some bizarre father of the groom thing..." Kyle teased.

"So you two are considering the marriage thing?" Mia asked, perking up. Now Connor did flush, as both his kid sister and lover inadvertently added Tim into the number who knew their potential plans.

//Marriage?/ / "Have I been more out of the loop than usual, or are you two planning on leaving the country for that?" Tim asked curiously, studying the computer setup.

"Ollie's running for mayor," Mia supplied.

"And found a clause that will allow any kind of marriage," Connor added.

Tim shifted attentively, "Oh, really? Ollie as a politician.. . well, at least we know how he'll behave. And hey, if he manages to win, go for it."

Mia laughed throatily. "I'll let him know he has a vote of confidence from you. He's really trying to find the best way to help his city." She looked over at Connor who nodded, before drawing Kyle upstairs. 

Tim nodded and waited for Mia to boot the system, then started in on messing with it, testing. They were soon lost in the geek side of heroing, with Mia playing close attention. Tim was talking tech-geek at (and possibly with) the computers, thinking some nasty things about technophobes trying to set up systems.

`~`~`~`~`

Ollie walked back into the den, noting the way Dinah and Bruce were so...intimate, without commenting or showing it, looking for all the world like a chastised child. "That is just mean... I only wanted to help," he protested, his knuckles red from the rap of a wooden spoon. "Good news is that the kids are holding hands, and the boys are curled up and Connor's vanished with that lover of his..."

Bruce tilted his head at Dinah, seeing something written on her face, then he glanced up, eyes raking over Ollie's hands--and he smiled. "Quick with that, isn't he?" He was startled by that comment about Mia and Tim, but it was good that he was handling himself all right with people not random tourists or his family. The news about Dick and Roy was welcome--he' d seen the look that meant Dick was missing the redhead often in the last few weeks...and he'd now gotten most of that gossip he'd been curious about earlier. "You mentioned downstairs earlier, that's probably where they are," he added.

"Yeah," Ollie said. "Which means they just got busted by the kids." 

"I swear, Ollie, I know where Oracle must get all her gossip," Dinah teased, dragging her blue eyes off Bruce to her former lover just a hair slower than was likely prudent. She met his green ones, noting a flicker of suspicion, and tried hard to cover. "So, Hal at his brother's?"

Bruce actually smiled--a small one, but a real one--at Dinah's teasing comment to Ollie, looking up at the other man, waiting for him to settle back down. 

Ollie made a frustrated grumble, trying to hide the flush that came on at her words. "Pretty Bird..." //He was never the one I needed, not that you believe me.// That look flashed through his eyes, and Dinah saw it, understood it, and looked helplessly away, her eyes falling on Bruce. Ollie followed the gaze... and he read what years of being lovers could tell him. He did not betray his knowledge with even a deep breath, he just grinned like a devil and answered her. "Yes, he's at his brother's. Said he would try to take leave soon to visit, though." //Let her think he and I started something, if she wants to.//

Bruce, was watching Ollie, saw the flash in his eyes and then that devilish grin, and knew damned well that Ollie was hiding something--and that he'd realized what lay between he and Dinah. //Today just got interesting. ..// 

Dinah stood up and walked over to Ollie, wrapping her arms around his waist long enough to step into a silent hug, before walking out of the room to clear her head, knowing what she had done.

"Bruce..." Ollie's voice was quiet. "She's a damn fine woman, isn't she?"

"She really is, Ollie," Bruce looked up at him, blue eyes clear and calm, though he wasn't best-pleased to hear that pairing implied. The entire hero set knew how he felt about Hal Jordan, after all. 

The archer sighed softly. "Suspected she was heading your way back after the big fight. She was pretty wrapped up in your boys, like she gets with my kids." He smiled. "You take care not to hurt her. I 'd hate to have to hurt you. Might look bad on my bid for office."

Bruce's eyes probably said something about _Oliver Queen_ threatening someone else over hurting Dinah, but he nodded. "She always has been protective..." He uncurled from the couch, standing up to walk over. "Ollie, she's still here, today..." They'd been partners and rivals far, far too long for him to not see the unhappiness in his old friend, and he wanted to alleviate it as much as he could when he'd taken the woman he loved--//and threw away, Bruce, don't forget that.//

"I know...and I'm not going to muck that up, Bruce. I had hoped... maybe being who I've become, that I could have... but I'm her friend first and foremost." Ollie gripped Bruce's hand and shoulder, squeezing hard. "And if it's got to be someone, I'd really rather it was you than that kid Ray or someone else below her."

Bruce's eyes met his sharply, and he nodded his complete agreement with that, his eyes dark for just a moment. He didn't like the idea of her with someone else, either, and his hand tightened around Ollie's hand and opposite shoulder. A half-serious, wistful thought of old times and long-gone nights flickered through his eyes before he could shake it off, despite how well he knew Dinah's opinions. They'd never managed to tumble her into bed back then--

"I just wish I didn't have to choose," the woman in question said softly from the doorway, having evaded both their awareness when she decided to come back and face her demons rather than walking out and going for a drive, like she had wanted.

"Pretty Bird?" Ollie groaned, guiltily letting go of Bruce.

Bruce's voice was equally surprised, "Dinah?" He turned to look at her, one dark brow arching... but completely without anger or unease.

Dinah sighed softly, arms wrapping around herself. "Ollie... you'd never be mine, fully. Someone else will likely have your soul 'til the day we all die for keeps. And I recognized that I will, just as foolishly, always love you despite that." She just wished she knew who. She thought it was Hal, but sometimes that just didn't seem quite right. She glanced from him to Bruce. "And Bruce... we've danced around feelings since I was sixteen, even before I knew it was you behind the cowl. But a girl can't have both the cake and the ice cream."

"Why not, Pretty Bird? You let me for all those years, keeping quiet about it," Ollie probed. He did not look at Bruce, did not mention those long-gone nights of shared passion, as it was Bruce's secret, not his own. "I mean, if he was interested..."

//Are you actually considering- -why not? You said it years ago, Bruce...// "Why not, Dinah?" Dinah stared at him, stared back at Ollie, and then shook her head.

"I... I don't want to cheat on either of you."

"It's not cheating if we know... and with our crazy schedules... " Ollie was trying desperately to push the issue, to try and win what he saw as a working compromise to have her in his life even a little.

Bruce walked over to her, hand settling lightly on her arm. "Dinah... I know you love him. Always have. It's all right..." Ollie joined him then, and there wasn't even a trace of jealousy in him as he took her other hand.

"You'd really be the pin holding these two families tighter," Ollie murmured. Dinah looked from one to the other, conflicted by her thoughts of what was right, and the temptation being offered.

"Let me think on it. Right now our family is at peace, and I'm not changing that," she promised.

`~`~`~`~`

Alfred was quite pleased that he had overcome the smaller, oddly stocked kitchen to prepare a feast for the assembled families. From all he had heard over the years, this gathering was far overdue in coming. He wished to see the nonsense put aside, and let _his_ family have the camaraderie of their nearest equals.

He stepped to the door of the kitchen, noted that no one was immediately in sight but did not trust Oliver Queen to not try something. "Master Bruce?" he called with just enough force to carry in the hall.

Bruce pulled away from Dinah and Ollie after a moment, walking to the door, then down towards the kitchen. "Yes, Alfred?"

"If you would be so kind as to gather everyone in the dining room? I would appreciate the assistance of Master Tim and Miss Mia." Alfred looked pleased with himself.

"Of course, Alfred," he nodded, and headed towards the den to wake his eldest--and he stopped for a moment, smiling at how... content Dick looked, with Roy curled against him and the little girl laying over them both. Ollie's comment about the kids confusing him rang true, given what he'd seen between Dick and Tim--but then, they'd slowly pulled apart after that. He'd see how Tim reacted to this, before worrying about it. He moved over and around the couch, speaking softly, "Dick..." 

Blue eyes flicked open, dark with sleep, body tensing for a moment before he relaxed, tilting his head curiously... 

When his pillow tensed, Roy grumbled, half-opening his eyes, but when Dick relaxed against almost instantly, he didn't move further.

Bruce lifted a shoulder slightly, and said softly, "Alfred's calling us to the table, you'll want to wake them up." 

Dick yawned, then nodded, hand sliding down Roy's back gently, "Okay, Bruce..." 

Roy shifted, turning his head to look up at Dick sleepily, then over at the Bat, doing his best not to look nervous.... but Bruce wasn't giving them grief. Roy breathed a sigh of relief and shifted, making a soft noise... and Dick ran his hand down to ruffle Lian's hair gently, "Lian, time to eat..." 

She blinked up at him sleepily, then slid off the couch--sliding down to sit on the floor, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

Roy leaned up and kissed Dick gently, then twisted to drop off the couch himself, stretching, neck popping, and Dick followed him off the couch, ducking down to pick Lian up and settle her in his arms.

Bruce walked down the hallway, listening for other voices. He could hear soft sounds of conversation above, and more noise that sounded vaguely like a girl's giggles from the basement. He walked that way, as Alfred had wanted the children's help.

He walked in to see Mia's head bent next to Tim's, peering at a CISCO router and listening to him explain the importance of it. He cleared his throat, controlling his surprise at seeing the kids so close. 

Tim's head popped up, dodging Mia's effortlessly, eyes flicking between face and wrist, hand relaxing, "Bruce? What's--oh, wow, I lost track of time. Alfred want help?"

Bruce nodded. "Both of you, if you don't mind…time to set the table." He gave Mia an encouraging smile, knowing neither she nor Connor had known all the identities until he and Ollie had made the plans for this definite. 

Mia nodded politely back, still feeling her background a little at being around one of the richest men in America. She ducked away from the electronics and headed upstairs, making herself small to pass by the man who radiated sheer confidence in life. Tim nodded and headed upstairs along with her, tracking Alfred down to find out what needed to be placed where. 

Bruce followed them back up the stairs, then went up the stairs to find Connor and Kyle. He heard their voices coming from the open door to the Buddhist's room.

"She has a place in our life, Kyle. She is a part of you now, part of your experience and your ability. I would have it no other way."

"You think…if we get to a point where we can safely do it, we might adopt…"

"And we shall. I merely wish Alan's permission or blessing first…I think it best." Connor was being gentle in his speech, and Kyle sounded hesitant, still shaken from all he had experienced.

He considered what he knew of them, and realized who they had to be talking about. He nodded once, then walked up to tap against the door frame, standing in it. "Connor, Kyle."

Connor nodded politely to him. "Mister Wayne."

"Bruce," Kyle said at the same time, making no bones about the fact he was holding Connor's hand as they sat on the bed, talking.

"Everything's finished, Tim and Mia are setting the table." He wasn't close to either of them, but it was impossible not to see the bond between them--and if either of them expected the Bat to disapprove, they were sorely mistaken. Message delivered, he turned to go back down.

"Thank you, Bruce," Kyle said softly, and he knew it was not just for the message. The artist had lost so much in the few years he had been wielding his ring, and had never really had anyone to grace him with approval.

"We'll be right there." Connor stood gracefully, and helped his lover up.

Bruce looked back over his shoulder and nodded, then went down, finding Dick and Roy standing with Lian in the dining room, out of the way as Tim, Mia, and Alfred moved food and plates to the table.

Ollie came in, looking vaguely troubled for a moment, but he slid up next to Bruce, gripped his shoulder firmly, then went on over to Roy and Dick, clapping them both on the shoulders. As he was greeting the boys, Connor and Kyle slipped in, both looking thoroughly kissed to those who knew.

"So you two gonna move here, so I can marry you off when I win the mayorship next year?" he teased.

"Da~AD!!!" Roy protested loudly, smacking his arm, "don't _spring_ shit like that on me!" He'd flushed half as red as his hair--and Lian squealed and bounced in Dick's arms, "yes, yesyesyes!"

Dick shook his head rapidly, long hair tossing against his face, "With MY history with weddings, are you _kidding_?" 

Roy half spoke over him, glaring halfheartedly at his father as his little girl bounced, "Dang it, Dad!" 

//Oh, now what?// Bruce worried, watching Ollie, unable to help a smile at the protests of his eldest son--and then Tim chimed in, wicked smile on his face. "Ollie, do you really want demons and/or assassins showing up to crash the party? We all know Dick and weddings are a disaster... and he'd look horrible in white..."

Before any retort could be made, Alfred sailed in with the piece de resistance…the turkey itself. Everyone made room and he set the bird at the head of the table. While everyone was watching him settle it, Dinah slipped in to the room. 

"Hello everyone," she said with a smile, her eyes very warm for Roy. Greetings were thrown her way, but Roy filed away the slight tension at the corners of her eyes, wondering.

"Everyone may sit now," Alfred intoned, and Ollie moved to take up the carving utensils, then paused and nodded to Connor once all were seated.

"Son, say one of those fancy speeches for whoever's listening, would you?"

Bruce noted that tension as he found a seat, and his eyes flashed worriedly at Ollie. Dick glared at his brother with "this isn't over" and settled down beside Roy and Lian, Tim picking a spot as far from his brother as he could easily get, Mia taking a spot at his side, waiting for Connor. Kyle sat beside his lover, who inclined his head.

"Let us all be thankful to be here, after the trials faced this past year. Guide us in our shared path to shepherd those in need, and keep close all those who are now missed," Connor murmured just loud enough to be heard by them all. He then raised his head and nodded to Ollie, who wiped a small tear from his eye at the simplicity of his son's prayer. 

"Amen," Dinah said softly, having sat next to Lian, and firmly caught Alfred's wrist. It was a family day, and she insisted he sit with them as part of Bruce's family. 

"Alright, dark or white?" Ollie asked, starting the shuffle of plates to the bird for prime cuts. 

The requests came in from around the table, Bruce watching the woman he loved coax Alfred into sitting, adding his own voice after a moment to convince him as food began to be passed around. It was so very informal... but in Ollie's home, he was hardly surprised... and it felt more like family than most occasions he could remember.

Alfred let himself be coaxed, more for the warmth he saw in Bruce's eyes toward the woman than any other reason. He watched in approval as the various boys squabbled over choice cuts of breast, who got the skin, and other normal family things. Lian was watching them all in the same manner he noted Dinah did…it was very similar to how he observed the family. Lian had an adoration for seeing her father happy, and Dinah was pleased to see her clans at peace.

Roy spent as much time making sure Lian ate properly as he did eating his own food, Dick kept giving Tim annoyed looks about the commentary, but he was going to wait until they were away from the table to deal with his brat of a brother. Then Lian piped up sweetly, "You didn't tell Grampa Ollie yes or no, Daddy..." 

"I know, etai yazi..." Roy said, hoping that would coax her into dropping it.

"It would make much more sense to do so, so Dad can perform one ceremony for the four of us," Connor said, perfectly straight faced.

Roy whipped around, stared at his brother, then grinned like a fiend, "You're really--hell, Kyle, welcome to the family..." 

Dick blinked at the two of them, then shrugged. "Congratulations, you two."

Kyle flushed, but Connor merely smiled. "We are working out details still, but it does mean making sure Dad wins." 

"Lian, baby," Dinah began, trying not to glance over her two lovers sitting at the table. "Something like that has to be decided by all the adults involved, and can't really be discussed over dinner." She smiled at her godchild gently. "So why don't you remember your manners and thank both Mister Wayne and Gran'pa Ollie for the meal, and then thank Mister Pennyworth for making it all work just right and so tasty?" She had been steeling herself to enter when the conversation had happened, and listened to Roy's consternation.

Lian pouted, "Dumb adult-stuff," but then grinned up, 'Thank you grampa, thank you Mister Wayne, Mister Pennyworth... it's really, really good..."

Bruce noticed that she wasn't looking at either of them, and looked up the table at Ollie, arching a brow. //What did you do, Queen?// The archer gave a tiny shake of his head, just as worried.

Dinah squeezed Lian's knee under the table in pride. She then glanced over the table at Bruce, and gave a light smile, favoring Ollie with another. Both men saw their conversation was making this strained on her, as she wanted to deal with what was between them, but her duty and love to her family came first.

"You are most welcome, Miss Lian," Alfred answered her. 

"We got lucky, kiddo, in getting one of the best cooks in America here," Ollie told his granddaughter, paying the compliment in a manner he thought might slip through Alfred's Britishness.

Roy glanced at Mia curiously, it wasn't like her to be so quiet, "Hey, Mia, you okay?"

Dick finally picked up on the tension around the table, looking between the adults in confusion... there wasn't enough tension between Bruce and Ollie for this to be about Budapest, but what else would... He looked at Tim, tilting his head, hand turning. 

It took Tim a minute, he'd been watching Mia after Roy's comment, but then he looked at the adults, then Dick, giving an 'I've got no idea' shrug.

The younger Speedy grinned at him. "Oh I'm fine. Just loving this old home week vibe you all have going on." 

"Mia…we." Connor reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Hell yeah, girl…this is your insanity too," Ollie chuckled, but his eyes flicked to Bruce for a minute, as Dinah was helping get the gravy spot off Lian's shirt. //She's going to leave after dinner if we're not careful// he tried to convey to his friend.

Bruce's jaw tensed and he nodded slightly. It had been a long time since he and Ollie had been this much on the same page, but it was disturbingly easy to fall back into, and the tension in his jaw and the slight nod said that wasn't going to happen. 

Roy couldn't reach over the table--there was too much food in the way, but he joined in that. "Welcome to the loony bin, Mia," he agreed, then turned his attention back to his daughter, hand snapping out to catch her cup before she could pour her drink everywhere, grinning gratefully at Dinah's help with the shirt, "Thanks, Di, I'm trying, but..." 

Dick watched that flicker of nonverbal communication between the two older men with a completely baffled look, hand starting to flick at Tim in silent communication. Tim started to reply, but the strangeness of it all was baffling him.

"She'll be fine, Roy…you've got the acrobat there to help you teach her now." Dinah smiled warmly at Dick, welcoming him to the family in her own manner, none of the past awkwardness between them. Her eyes and voice were that of a long time Arrow, mother figure to his lover, as if she had shed the Bat she had picked up under Barbara. That made Tim worry suddenly as he picked it up, seeing a threat in this family atmosphere to _his_ clan. He wanted Bruce to be happy, and Budapest seemed to imply that lay through her.

Dick tensed in the same moment, hearing the same thing, and his eyes went worried--which Roy picked up on. He casually dropped his fork to slide his hand down to his lover's thigh, squeezing, getting his attention, mouthing 'what'? 

Dick shook his head, not wanting to get into it with people around. 

Bruce watched his sons warily, realizing they'd picked up on the tension, if not the reasons why... and he resorted to the Bat, hand tapping against the table in what might seem an idle pattern... but both boys relaxed as the all-clear hit their ears. 

Ollie looked across the table to find Connor studying him closely, and then glanced at Roy to see a discreet eyebrow raised. Neither was quite sure what to make of the tension in Dinah, as it was not her usual guarded reaction to being nice around Ollie. The senior archer merely winked at Roy, as if to imply all was normal, before further conversation gave way to serious eating and seconds being helped.

Finally even Tim's appetite was sated--and from what he'd eaten Bruce was fairly sure he was starting a growth spurt--and they settled back against their chairs, a variety of soft noises of pleasure echoing through the room. 

"A truly excellent meal, Alfred," Bruce said--and Dick and Tim chimed in with the same thanks, grinning, Roy not far behind. 

Ollie nodded. "Thank you, Alfred, for agreeing to come and do this for us." Mia echoed him, followed by the soft words from both Kyle and Connor.

"It was wonderful," Dinah told him, with Lian in her lap from when the girl had had enough and chosen to snuggle with her Aunty Dinah.

"It was my pleasure," Alfred said, rising. "Master Dick, Master Roy, I do believe you will clear. Master Kyle and Master Connor, you will assist me cleaning." Alfred marshaled the troops, and the dining room fell in accordingly.

`~`~`~`~ 

Dinah ducked to the bathroom as soon as she had sent Lian to clean up in the other bathroom, deciding that discretion was the better part of valor. She activated her jewelry, hating the need to interrupt Babs and Helena and Jim.

Ollie pulled Bruce into the corner of the room, leaning close. "She's going to run, Bruce…I bet she's trying to get someone to call an emergency for her right now," he said in a low voice. The Bat frowned and slid his hand into a pocket, flipping open his phone and hitting the speed-dial to get Oracle's attention.

As he waited, "I did notice." 

Dick looked back at the two older men and got the heck out of the room. The others cleared out to their separate jobs as well, as Tim and Mia headed for the den, having let Lian extract a promise of video games.

At home in Gotham, Barbara excused herself from her father and Helena, not that they noticed much, discussing vigilantism in the world as they were. She opened Canary's link, and smiled at the woman's hasty request for an emergency anywhere not in Star City. She had to put her on hold, and accepted Bruce's phone call.

"Long time no talk, Mister Wayne," she said saucily.

"True, Babs. How's dinner going?" The moment's pleasantry would make her much easier to deal with, he hoped.

"Helena is entertaining Dad by discussing with him the merits of vigilantism in the face of police corruption and under appreciation. He's trying to win her over to the idea of the neighborhood volunteer patrols." She was in a good mood as she scanned for anything on the network of heroes that would be a good exercise for Dinah. She understood the need to escape awkward exes, after all.

"That must be a fascinating conversation." He'd have to get the details later. "I hear keys clicking... you don't need her, Babs." If the Bat was threaded through his tone... well, it would get her attention.

The keys paused a moment. "Excuse me, Bruce? My best friend is stuck at her ex's house, and looking for a graceful escape. It's the least I can do for her; she really had a great idea by telling me to invite Helena today. Dad and her are really hitting it off."

"And she needs to stay. Lian will sulk, Mia will be outnumbered more horribly than she already is and I think Connor wants to talk to her about some of he and Kyle's plans. Ollie promises to behave. You don't need her."

Babs hesitated. "Bruce, you don't understand…she's not real great at thinking when it comes to the men in her life," she said. "If she needs space to think, that's a heck of a lot better than her making a mistake on par with R'as."

"I understand perfectly well, Barbara," his tone darkened just a bit--it could be blamed on the mention of his not-long-enough-dead foe. "This house is more than large enough to give her space to think without her running off to another state to deal with something someone else can handle."

"Fine, but if my best operative goes off on a 'vacation' again because she jumps back into a bad relationship…I'm going to booby-trap your files." She then smiled. "You owe me, we miss you, and I hope the rest of your holiday is uneventful."

"Stay out of my files," he growled at her. "You're right, I do. I--we--miss you, too. I'd wish you the same, but that's tantamount to inviting disaster. Enjoy your evening, Babs."

She hung up with him, then sighed before connecting back to Dinah. "Nothing, Canary. The world is quiet…betting J'onn is handling a massive wave of stuff to keep it that way." 

"Nothing?! Babs, please!!" Dinah sounded quite desperate. "I knew I should have gone to Joan's instead…" she whispered.

"Dinah…go play with Lian, be there for Roy as you should be. Don't forget Mia needs someone too…you told me this is all new to her." Babs listened to Dinah pull it together.

"Alright, Babs…happy Turkey Day, and give Jim a hug from me." She signed off, and looked at herself in the mirror. "Dinah Laurel Lance, you are a fine mess." She washed her hands, made sure the necklace was off, and went in search of Lian.

Lian was in the process of merrily trouncing Tim--with Mia's assistance--in her current favorite video game. 

Bruce slipped the phone back into his pocket and looked at Ollie, blue eyes dark. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, I swear." Ollie was not happy with this. "Look, I have a thought…we both ignore her…on that level, for the afternoon, let her settle in. She's going to be nuts over Roy and Dick, and Lian has her wrapped." The archer grinned; Lian had them all pretty tight. "Then, when she tries to duck again after dessert…we pull her out of the kids' hearing and show her what we want."

Dinah slipped into the room, settling on the couch near Lian and not protesting when the wigglesome child immediately claimed her lap. She had been a little less able to help Roy with her over the past few months, so that suited her just fine.

Bruce considered that a moment, then nodded. "Not a bad idea, Ollie. We'll let her have her space, calm down some more...." 

Tim glanced back and flicked a smile at her--which was enough of a distraction for Lian to K.O his character, leading to squeals of high-pitched glee. 

"Yeah, yeah, Lian, you got me--now get Mia!" 

The little one's face went determined and she started after her 'aunt'--who kicked Tim in the shin for prompting Lian to do so. "Oh, _thanks_ Tim!" 

"Anytime, Mia. Anytime..." he abandoned his controller and stood up--and was promptly knocked back to the floor by his older brother, "Timmy, Timmy, Timmy... white, _me_? What was up with that?" 

Roy'd followed Dick in and started to laugh--he'd wondered how long _that_ was going to take. "Hey, now, leave that for the game later, Flyboy..."

Dinah groaned in mock horror, laughing as Lian trounced Mia when the girl looked at Roy.

"Game?" Mia asked.

"The annual dose of testosterone," Dinah supplied. "Normally Ollie called up a load of the heroes to come over after their dinners, and we held a football game in the back yard. Since this is a closed clan gathering, it will be just those of us here."

Tim wriggled, glaring up at his older brother, "This is what I get for trying to help?"

"Help?" 

"Yes, help. I figured if I reminded him of the potential disasters he'd drop it--and I didn't say you'd look _good_ in white. I could understand you pitching a fit if I'd said you'd look good in white, but not when I--" 

Dick sighed, "Okay, okay... I guess I'll forgive you."

"Oh, thanks ever so," Tim retorted, "then get off me, you weigh a ton!" he shoved ineffectually at Dick's shoulder as he complained. 

Dick rolled away, obviously considering a retort and deciding there was nothing that wouldn't play into Tim's earlier comment. "Huh, that'll make us kind of light on the teams, but we'll handle it..." 

"Bats versus Arrows, oh, this should be funny..." came from a grinning redhead.

When the clean up was done, and Ollie bullied everyone outside, Dinah pleaded that Lian needed her on the sidelines, and shoved Mia back into the game. Before any Arrow could say a word, Bruce put his hand on Kyle's shoulder. "Kyle will round out our team." 

Alfred and Dinah settled into chairs with Lian again bouncing in her aunt's lap, chattering about how her Daddy could take them all on and whoop them.

"Hey, now, what about me, Lian?!" Dick called from where he was cheerfully debating plans with Tim in a low voice. 

Roy shot Dick a wounded look, then tilted his head at Kyle. "Think you can paint us some goal lines, bro?" Warm stress on the last word. 

Bruce still wasn't sure why he'd agreed to this insanity--he hadn't played sports even in prep school, why was he... and Tim's laughter at Kyle's insulted expression cut through his thoughts. //Oh. Right.//

Connor watched his fiancé settle in on the opposing team, turned to view his family, savoring the peace. As he and Mia joined Roy in a huddle with Ollie, he squeezed her hand, knowing that it thrilled her just to be allowed to play.

"Today is a good day," he said, and all four archers nodded, knowing just what he meant.

"Bruce!!! Get those shirts off; Mia can't be a Skin." Ollie's voice was good-naturedly lecherous.

"I could, but it might distract…oh my…." Mia was lost as she looked over to see Kyle stripping his shirt off, the yard already turned into a short field for their game. "Connor…you are one lucky dog."

"I know." He admired the lean cut of his lover.

Bruce shook his head, amused, and stripped his shirt off, collecting Kyle's, then Dick and Tim's to walk over to Alfred and hand them to him. Dinah flicked her eyes over him with an appreciation; even with the scars he was a fine specimen of masculinity. There were very few people he could allow to see him like this, and most of them were standing right here. He walked back over just in time to hear Dick say, "Guess you count as an honorary Bat-for-the-day, Kyle," his voice amused, then he turned slightly. "Bruce, you quarterbacking? You've got a hell of a throw..." 

He nodded, and Tim chimed in. "That means you receiving most of the time, Dick. You're still faster than I am." 

Over on the other side of the field, Roy was engaged in a quick argument with his father. "Yes, I know you've got the longer throw, but _who's_ got the better aim? We're not trying to hit the moon, here, just Mia's hands--you're good for running, right Mia?" Keeping her out of the scrimmages was pretty high on his priority list, because no matter how careful they were she might get hurt.

"Okay, Roy…you're just trying to show off for that boy of yours…" Ollie teased.

"As if you aren't trying to catch Dinah's eye," Mia teased. "And yeah, I can run." She just hoped she could catch too, not overly familiar with the sport from participating in it.

"This should get interesting," Connor said innocently, in regards to Ollie and Roy.

Kyle wondered how in hell a simple Thanksgiving dinner had turned into him being on a team with the Bats, but he was going to try his damnedest. "Hey, Tim…doesn't normal football have more players?" he asked, jokingly, trying to show the sport was as unfamiliar to him as to the boy.

Tim chuckled, "Yeah, eleven to a side normally, but hey, we've got things covered pretty well." He hadn't grown up playing, but he'd grown up listening to his dad. "Just help me keep them off Bruce--and you get Ollie, or Roy, dependent on who wins that argument, I don't have enough mass to stop either one of them."

"Looks like they're ready," Bruce said lightly, watching the Arrows fan out. 

"Dinah, come flip the coin?" Dick called, grinning at her. That grin, from someone who lived and breathed sensuality the same way she did, got a response as she shut out all distractions of the two men she wanted. Mia watched as Dinah stood from her perch with something that could only be called predatory grace, a devilish smile at her lips. The woman moved casually to the center of the field, making a small show of reaching into the pocket to come up with a coin.

"Tim, call it in the air, little bird," she purred, her voice caressing like silk.

//Oh Dinah.// Ollie had truly missed seeing the playful vixen come to the surface, and watched for its effect on the younger men. Kyle was swallowing nervously, while Connor hid behind a Zen mask. Roy, who had seen it so many times, was still as caught up in it as he had been ten years ago, grinning at the woman. 

Dick watched that with a smile, thinking about every other time he'd seen her play the minx--damn, she was good. Bruce growled low in his throat, watching her slink up like that. Tim flushed at that tone in her voice, suddenly understanding a great deal more about why she fascinated Bruce so, and swallowed hard, waiting for the moment the coin started coming down, "Heads, Dinah..."

"Tim called it," Dinah purred, leaning in to kiss the boy's cheek. She then walked away, with just the extra amount of wiggle and slow pace to leave them all something to think about.

"I want to grow up to be her," Mia said in a low voice. Connor looked at the girl with a slow smile, before looking at Ollie, just as Roy did. The boys were happy to see Ollie was at peace with it, watching the Bat-boys' reactions to the woman.

"Let's play," the senior archer insisted.

Dick reclaimed the ball and tossed it to Tim, taking up a spot on an end... and the game was on with a quick snap. They quickly discovered the problem of a 4-on-4 game... not enough defenders, and Bruce tossed the ball to Dick just in time to keep Ollie from tackling him--but Dick managed a pretty good run away from Mia.

On the sidelines, Dinah was explaining the way the game should work to Lian, in between her conversation with Alfred. Alfred was, very adroitly, interrogating her concerning Bruce and the boys. It was quickly obvious to Dinah that Alfred knew full and well Bruce was interested in her, and that made her worry again about what to do, until he patted her hand.

"Dear girl, remember this…life is what we make of it, and there is far too little time to spend on regrets." His eyes flicked out to the two senior men on the field. "The undercurrents at the dinner table lead me to believe you face a decision of personal nature." The tone was inviting, trying to help her work it out.

"I think so…" she murmured, liking him for all he reminded her of Alan in some ways, so polite and formal. 

"Follow your heart, and make it clear from the beginning," Alfred offered. She weighed that, thinking about how much senses it made.

"We'll just have to see." They were drawn back into the game, to try and sort out the chaos of a tackle that had everyone laughing.

"Thought you said you didn't have enough mass to stop him, Tim," Kyle teased as he pulled the Robin to his feet from pining Roy to the ground. 

"I don't, not if he was coming at me... but that's got nothing to do with taking him down. Used his weight against him," Tim answered, brushing grass away as Mia and Dick trotted back up the field, grinning. 

"No fair using fighting tactics on the football field, brat!" Roy protested as he rolled back to his feet. "You little brother's a cheat, Wingster." 

"Course he is, he's a Bat. We're all sneaky."

Bruce made a noise in his throat at that, making Ollie roar with laughter. "Your boys learned it somewhere, Bruce!"

"There are worse things they could have learned." Bruce glanced slyly at Ollie. "It's probably a good thing you had Dinah around to temper your influence on Roy. He's rubbed off his good traits on the younger two."

"Hey!" Ollie shook his head, laughing again as Mia hid a snicker behind her hand and Connor looked peacefully amused at his father's expense.

Roy tossed his head back and laughed--for all the world a mirror image of his father, "I dunno about that, Bruce," he said. "C'mon, let's get back to the game.." and they spread out again. Roy tried that pass again--and Dick, on the run with Mia, caught it like it'd been intended for him and doubled back, grinning like a fiend as she shrieked in outrage and took off after him a moment later, Roy swearing blackly--if under his breath--at the catch.

The game continued back and forth with plenty of amusement, while the three spectators laughed or commented, with Dinah calling out cheers and jeers impartially to both sides. It was when Lian began to fidget that she asked Alfred to keep her close, and went back inside the house. Some minutes later, she returned and knelt beside Lian, holding up the most delicately crafted bow they had ever seen.

"Figured your gran'pa had one too," Dinah said. "You want the game to end, little Dart?"

"..yeah, they're all having fun, and it's neat to watch daddy, but I want dessert..." the little girl didn't really want to ruin her daddy's fun, but she was getting bored, and hungry again.

"Miss Lance, just what do you have in mind?" Alfred asked, watching Dinah set the bow and a single arrow in the child's hand.

"Showing the older Arrows how their youngest can do," Dinah said sweetly. "Lian, just like at my house…see where the ball will be and take the shot. It's time to show Daddy how good his little girl is." They had kept the practice a secret so far, knowing that several older members had counseled against training Lian so young. But ever since Lian had been recovered from being kidnapped, Dinah had quietly done what she could….and Lian's eye was her father's when it came to aiming.

Lian waited, arrow knocked to the bow loosely, until Bruce pulled his arm back to throw, and little arms pulled and aimed, waiting as it arched high--and the next sound was the snap of the string and the harsh hiss of air as the arrow transfixed it, knocking it wildly off-course for a throw to--oddly enough--Tim, making him yelp and everyone's heads snap around.

Roy's eyes went a mile wide as he saw his baby standing with the bow in one hand, cheering with glee--he was in motion before he knew it, racing over to snatch his baby up into his arms, feeling the smile splitting his face, laughing right along with her, "You make that shot all on your own, baby?"

"Yep." She smiled hugely for him. "Aunty Dinah said it was okay to show you today."

Ollie came over with the rest of the families, grinning ear to ear, until he noted the bow. "Dinah…that came from my room."

"I figured you had one hidden, waiting for Roy to say it was okay," she said warmly. "I didn't bring the one I have for her."

"Feels the same," Lian chattered, basking in the feel of her Daddy's pride in her. 

"That's my _girl_!" Roy cheered, holding her tight, listening to that with half an ear. 

Tim had turned and picked up the deflated ball and the arrow, shaking his head as he handed it to Mia. "Not a bad shot," he said. 

"Wait a sec, baby 'feels the same'? Aunt Dinah's had you practicing?" He asked, curious. He didn't mind, after all, he'd been planning on it himself, but how'd she snuck it past him? //Weekends... of course...// 

Dick slid up next to Roy, kissing Lian on the forehead, "What's the matter, Lian honey, you bored?" 

Bruce shook his head, glanced at the green scoreboard, and sighed. "The littlest Arrow picks up the win for her family... and you called my family sneaky, Oliver."

"Well, it was getting boring running around you all," Ollie teased, but his smile was for Lian. 

"Arrow, bat, no difference with Lian," Dinah said. "She's got an arm on her too. Throws the little shurikens as easily as she draws her bow." She met Roy's eyes. "I thought it necessary. I just did not want to make a fuss over it. I did get my 'friend' in Japan to have the bow made to her size."

"She did that?" Connor asked, impressed. Dinah nodded, and Ollie felt a vague unease he knew just who they spoke of.

"I think it's cool, but isn't it time for dessert?" Mia asked.

"Indeed," Alfred said, ushering them all inside.

"Boring, hmm?" Bruce asked, eyes flickering, and Dick and Tim glanced at each other, looking a little worried. They knew that tone in Bruce's voice.

Roy kissed his daughter's forehead, "Okay, baby, let's go get you some dessert, huh?" 

Lian cheered, grinning, and wrapped her arms around his neck as they headed inside. The Bats (plus one Lantern) retrieved their shirts from Alfred just inside the door and the entire crew scattered to find bathrooms (or the kitchen) to wash up in, and then went back to the table to tackle the desserts.

"Mia, you gonna go check the skate park out? Maybe take Tim and Lian?" Ollie asked.

"Oh, it was opening tonight, wasn't it?" Her eyes lit up; Ollie had kept pushing more juvenile activities her way, and she'd slowly learned to enjoy them. "It's this indoor sports complex, really," Mia explained to Tim. "But they were converting one of the floors to a skating rink for the winter."

"Wanna go!!!" Lian demanded, a dot of whipped cream gracing her nose.

"Master Bruce, I think such an excursion should have one adult along," Alfred smoothly interposed. "Shall I make use of your rental?"

"Of course, Alfred, and thank you for volunteering to take them..."

Tim would have given quite a bit to know why Ollie wanted them out of the house, but that sounded like fun. "I haven't been skating in years, you'll probably be picking me up off the ice a lot," he warned her, "but it sounds like fun." 

"Okay, Dart, okay, you can go, if you _promise_ to be good," Roy told her, wiping the whipped cream away.

"I hafta be good, Daddy…Santa's coming in a month," she said with kid-logic. Dinah giggled at that, leaning over to kiss her on the top of the head.

"Yes, he is." The blonde would slip out when the kids left, head back to New York. After she dropped off the rental car, she was sure she could convince Karen to come pick her up rather than try to get an earlier flight.

Connor appraised his father with a knowing eye; there would be a discussion of something in the house not suitable to younger ears. 

"You're right about that, baby girl," Roy agreed, //Though I'm not sure he didn't come early this year...// he thought, watching as Dick leaned across the table to ruffle Tim's hair.

"Aw, don't tell me _you're_ not sure you can keep your balance," he teased. 

Tim smacked at his hand. "You haven't been around to take me trainsurfing, and it's no fun on my own," he replied, as if the complete non-sequitur made perfect sense, and from the way Dick flushed, it did. 

"Sorry, bro. We'll go once we go back home, huh?" 

"Dick," Bruce's voice cut across the table, smooth and silky, "you've been inflicting your favorite form of insanity on Tim?" 

Both boys swallowed hard, and Dick's hand dropped back as he looked down the table with big, innocent eyes, "He asked?"

"Trainsurfing? Sounds painful," Mia said with a wrinkle of her nose. "Of course, these guys think a solid wall of moving traffic is a sidewalk to them," she said, waving her hand at Connor and Ollie.

"It's not?" Roy chimed in, remembering the days of running from car roof to car roof.

"It's not?" Tim had said that in the exact same breath with Roy, and Dick, then went on with his conversation. "Nah, Mia, it doesn't hurt unless you're stupid--" 

"I've seen Canary use them as ramps for her motorcycle, in Japan," Connor said, to draw the blonde back into the conversation. She merely smiled at him and nodded.

"A trick learned in Gotham, actually," she said, with a coy glance at Bruce. 

"I'm not surprised at that," Ollie said. "I hear those caped crusaders over there are insane," he teased.

"And forget to account for the speed differential, you mean?" Dick stuck in, grinning, and Tim growled at him, "As I was saying, it's not painful unless you're dumb, and man it's a rush!" he grinned. "We'll have to try taking you sometime, it'll teach you balance like nothing else." 

Bruce gave in and shook his head with a chuckle, "So you remembered that one, Dinah? That was a night..." one of their very first run-ins, actually. "I'm surprised, with as light-built as those cars are, that they stood up to your bike..." 

"It's all in the handling, Bruce. You seemed to learn it well enough from that ride." She smiled in memory. "Always wondered if the reason Robin and Batgirl had bikes was related to that night."

"Whoa, wait a minute…I hear a story hiding in that," Kyle said, watching the flow of charisma between them.

"Dinah, I think I've heard you tell this one…same one I'm thinking of?" Ollie asked.

"Yes." Her eyes twinkled. "A case of wrong place at the right time, Kyle. I was…well, I was just starting out. I wound up chasing down a small gang in the East End…this is before that was Catwoman's territory, and I had a Bat fall almost literally into my lap."

"I jumped," Bruce defended.

"Yeah…okay," Dinah continued. "The next thing I know, he's on my bike, telling me where to go," she continued.

"Could have let me drive," he added, and she ignored him. 

"So I catch sight of his suspect, and we were off…I swear Bruce never let go of my waist the whole ride…I had gauntlet imprints in the costume I wore back then." Dinah smiled at the memory of that first team up.

"With the way you cornered that thing, if I'd have let go I'd have been dumped," Bruce retorted, and didn't answer the question of Batgirl and Robin's preferred transports with anything but a small smile. 

Dick couldn't help but grin, figuring out just what age his mentor must have been at that time, and that was a heck of a good excuse for hanging on so close... //You sly old dog, Bruce...// 

Roy couldn't help laughing at the thought of the Bat being dumped off Dinah's bike cape-over-ears.

"Growing up in Gotham certainly had its moments." Dinah stood to gather up the dishes, to which Alfred tisked at her. "No, Alfred, you already agreed to take charge of my baby girl…the least I can do is clear the dessert round," she scolded right back.

"So tell us a story on Ollie," Kyle invited Roy, having enjoyed the peek at a young Bruce and Dinah through her tale.

"Oh he knows many, many crack-ups," Connor said, eyes lighting with the prospect of new tales of his father.

"Hmmph…he better remember I have a few on him," Ollie grumped playfully.

Roy grinned, drumming his fingers on the table. "Hmm... oh, yeah, you've got some on me, Dad, but that's okay, we all know I've got no shame... okay, I've got one." He grinned and launched into a tale from when he was about 16--and five words in, Dick started to grin, then stuffed a hand in his mouth and tried not to rock back and forth with the effort of choking off his laughter--he knew this one, and the image of Ollie facing off against a bunch of bankrobbers in his skivvies and the bow was still a damned funny image.

Neither Mia nor Tim had heard this one, and Kyle was a newcomer to the various stories of the senior heroes. Connor had heard this one, but did a quiet little smile and listened all the way through, picking up details from this telling that were new.

Ollie blushed and ducked his head through it, especially when Dinah came in and recognized the story instantly, laughing brightly before returning to the kitchen with the rest of the dishes. Everyone heard her continue to laugh; Ollie knew it was one of her favorite stories.

"Though I daresay the stories could continue all night," Alfred began when everyone was catching their breath from the ending. "Perhaps it is time to adjourn to the other activities of the evening?"

"You're right, Alfred," Bruce said warmly, pulling the keys out to give to him. "Tim?" He offered the boy money with that one word, unsure if the boy had remembered to pick up American cash when they had left Europe the day before. Mia picked up Lian, going to put her in a thick shirt of her own, against the cool of the evening.

Tim sighed and nodded. "Yeah, thanks, Bruce, almost everything I've got is in Euros or on plastic, and with my luck, they're cash-only." 

"That would be right in keeping with the family luck," Dick agreed. 

Bruce slipped a hand into a pocket and came back up with a few bills, handing them over to Tim easily. "Enjoy yourself," he said softly. 

"I... think I will," Tim said, equally softly, a smile on his lips, and Dick sighed with relief to see it. 

Bruce nodded once, equally pleased. 

Kyle tilted his head slightly at Connor, "So, what're we doing for the rest of the evening? Not like we're the type to just veg and watch the late game..." 

Dick looked much the same question at Roy. If they were at Roy's place he knew full well how they'd be spending their evening, but in Ollie's house? With the rest of the family around?

"I think we should go back over those clauses, to be sure I can do this when I win," he said, looking at Connor. "Bruce has a good grounding with legalese; let's see what he thinks of the town charter," he added as Alfred gathered up the younger members and ushered them outside.

Mia had Lian balanced on her hip as they stepped outside, glancing up to see a man with jeans and a flannel shirt peering at the cars in the driveway through aviator glasses.

"Hal?"

It took Tim just a moment longer, but the image was familiar, and right on the end of Mia's word, he said incredulously, "Jordan?" He hadn't seen another hero in months, and now... 

Inside, Bruce nodded, "I'll look through it, if you want." 

Roy chuckled, "You might not be, little brother, but relaxing and watching the Sharks get their asses kicked sounds pretty good to me..." the look he gave Dick, though, said the game wasn't what he was going to be watching... and Dick nodded. "Hey, I'm always up for that..." though the heat in his eyes said that wasn't all.

Bruce was keeping a sharp ear out towards the kitchen, making sure Dinah didn't try to slip away. The woman in question came out, saw the kids were gone, and walked over to Roy, hugging him.

"Sorry to spring Lian's surprise on you like that." She then took Dick's hand and squeezed it, aware of Ollie moving around, pulling out papers to show Bruce, as Connor and Kyle crowded in on the two elders. "And you look very good, Dick. Glad to see you are doing so well." She turned to say something to Connor about her last trip to Japan, just before a familiar voice preceded the familiar sight of Hal showing up for thanksgiving leftovers.

Roy hugged her back, "It's okay, Dinah--she's got my aim, huh?" 

Dick tightened his hand on hers, "Thanks, Dinah..." then his attention, too, was caught by the man entering the room. 

"Should have known that overpriced show boat was in your name, Wayne," Hal drawled lazily. 

"Hal!" both Dinah and Ollie said with genuine happiness to see one of their oldest friends.

"Still can't use a phone, you old sky jockey?" Ollie grumbled good-naturedly.

"Jordan," Bruce replied, and nodded at him--and Dick watched as reserve settled across his features. //Oh, Bruce, play nice...// 

"Hey, Hal," Roy grinned, heading over to get in a handshake and back-slap. "How've you been?" Dinah moved away from Dick as Ollie came over to Hal and pounded on him, before they both did an imitation of bears hugging. She found herself beside Bruce, and lightly brushed her fingers over his arm as Hal greeted Roy fondly.

"He owes Hal his life, and they were close," she murmured under her breath, low where only he would catch it. "Hal will stay for a sandwich, pie, catch up on Ollie's life, and be gone within the hour. Old tradition." 

"Kyle, surprised to see you in such disreputable company," Hal teased the younger Lantern.

"Just keeping up traditions," Kyle shot right back. He then raised Connor's hand in his, and Hal raised one eyebrow.

"Great job, Kid. Yours is a whole lot cuter than mine ever was." That got a laugh out of them all, as Ollie shrugged.

"Not all of us could be pretty flyboys," the archer said.

True to Dinah's words, Ollie was dragging Hal into the kitchen, lost in anything but his best friend.

"I know, Dinah," Bruce replied just as softly, "and I'm not about to complain." His other hand caught hers against his arm, holding on, not a trace of emotion flickering across his face, other than pleasure at her company.

Roy chuckled softly at the comments being thrown back and forth between the two Lanterns, considering for a moment the sheer number of legacies standing in this room--and that had just left... then he shook it off and reached out for Dick. His lover nodded, and they went off to find Roy's room in this house, both getting a chuckle that Ollie had plastered the room with mementos of their career together, and then letting the chuckles die away as Roy found testament that Ollie had followed his Titans and solo career as closely. 

"Wow, Bowhead…this is an impressive collection."

"...yeah... it is. I'm still not sure how he got half of this stuff," Roy answered, shaking his head. "So, what's up with Hal and Bruce?" 

Dick shrugged. "Who knows? Could be a lot of things--but thanks for getting me out of there..." he moved closer, pressing up against him, and ran his hand up into short red hair before he kissed him, long and sweet. He had better things to do than worry about Bruce and whatever was going on in his Batty head.

Roy was willing to be distracted, not even bothering to turn the game on the small TV in the room.

Below, Dinah was debating cutting free of the group, of making good on her escape while Ollie was distracted, but that was hardly fair to Bruce as Connor was nudging Kyle toward going to their room. 

"You two go be happy," Dinah said with a wink, freeing them of any obligation at staying.

"Thank you, Dinah." Kyle smiled and blushed all in one before fleeing upstairs with his fiancé. The blonde then turned to Bruce, eyes bright and hiding her turmoil. 

"Let's go watch some of the game, while Ollie's tied up?"

"That sounds good, Dinah..." his eyes lit with some hidden amusement and he stood up, taking the papers with him to look over as they moved to the den. A few moment's struggle with several remotes gained them the game and he settled onto the couch, posture open--if she wanted to, he wanted her close.

He saw the struggle within her, flashing through her muscles and her eyes in equal part, before she did sit near him, though not quite as snuggled into him as he might have liked. Her eyes flicked to the papers he was looking over, but the game held more interest for her. When her phone rang, she had to press back against him to fish it out. 

"Hello…yeah, Ted, I see we're getting beat by your team…yes…give them my love. I might. Tell Karen I'll buzz her if I decide …oh really, Ted? She's …well, I'm not sure ages apply, but…I will too! You're my favorite uncle and she's a good friend…you have a point. Alright, I'm happy. At least it's not Selina anymore." She made a kissing noise. "Bye." She hung up and rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh.

Bruce's arm curved around her waist as she pressed against him, and he didn't let go when the call ended. "Our teacher checking up on you?" he asked idly, "and... he and Power Girl?"

"Yeah, him and Karen have been dancing around it awhile," Dinah said. "I think she reminds him of Polly. And he is the one man that just won't back down from her." She had tensed a bit when she realized his arm wasn't going anywhere. "Normally I'd have been there for dinner. Ma and Joan are great cooks. And Pieter and I put the past behind us."

"I'm glad you were here, Dinah," he told her softly. "We would have missed you." All comments about other men in her life stayed firmly behind his lips, and he managed to keep his arm from tightening on her, hand laying against her hip gently.

She chewed her bottom lip softly. "I came for Roy and Lian," she admitted. "No one told me you and your boys were coming until after I had promised; Roy wheedled me for Lian's sake." She started add something, but she heard Hal and Ollie coming through the hallway; she frowned, realizing the visit was cut quite short. She adeptly wiggled free of Bruce's hold to go say goodbye to Hal.

Bruce nodded once, that answered that question, and he followed. Politeness would cost him little, and he was going to have to work with the man eventually. His eyes scanned over Ollie, ending with his eyes, blue eyes into green, one black brow slightly arched. //Everything all right?//

There was a pause as Ollie scanned Dinah's body language, reading her like an open book. He gave a tiny shake of his head, before smiling broadly as Hal pulled Dinah up in a fierce embrace.

"It was good seeing you, Dinah," Hal said, squeezing tight. The blonde nuzzled him with a laugh.

"Hal, you're as bad as Ollie sometimes." He set her down on her feet. "Tell J'onn and Arthur 'hi'," she added as he stepped out on the porch.

"Maybe I saw them already," he teased.

"No, you don't have chocolate cookie crumbs on your shirt yet," she teased right back, moving aside so Ollie could see the man off.

"The same for me, Jordan, if you would?" Bruce asked from a few steps back, watching them.

"Yeah, Wayne…you three have a good night," Hal said, bumping heads with Ollie before walking away, getting out of sight before he powered up and headed out to connect with his other teammates.

Dinah moved back inside, thinking now was the perfect time to get her jacket and go, as Ollie and Bruce could keep each other company. Ollie let her pass, then used quick signs to tell Bruce it was time, that they needed to catch her and make her answer their earlier question.

Bruce nodded once, quickly, and the two men waited at the entrance to the den for her to come back their way, both of them fully aware that this was probably the last chance they'd have for a while.

`~`~`~`~`

Dinah stepped out of the den, and Ollie snagged her wrist, pulling her against his body. "Pretty Bird," he rumbled, using the deepest, sexiest voice he could, feeling her shudder with want.

Bruce took the quick step to press against her from behind, catching her between them, hand slipping down her arm. "Why the hurry, Dinah?" he asked, his own voice going deep and rough.

Ollie shifted, moving to where there was a side open to her, knowing full and well not to make her feel completely trapped or helpless. However, he could not help but take his other hand and reach up around her, running his hand through Bruce's hair in memory of days long past.

The smaller woman could feel her heart hammering, almost hear her pulse in her own ears as both men's bodies inflamed her desires. "Ollie…Bruce…" Her mouth went dry, one hand up on Ollie's chest in token protest.

Bruce's neck and shoulders shifted back against that hold, sharp, hungry smile on his lips and in his eyes at the feel and his other hand settled at the small of Ollie's back, pulling them both closer. "What, Dinah? What's wrong, beautiful?"

"How can I ask this of both of you?" she whispered.

"Di, you're not asking anything we don't want to give," Ollie rumbled. "You go brunette again for me, Ollie Queen…and Batman gets a lady partner in Black Canary. Or the other way around, as I'm not hanging my bow up anytime soon, and Brucie's about worn out his playboy cards."

Bruce chuckled softly, "We can argue that out later, Ollie." He dipped his head and pressed a kiss to the curve of her throat, then spoke against her ear, "We can do this, Dinah. If you'll recall, we suggested this, you didn't..."

"I shouldn't want and love both of you as intensely as I do!" she insisted, but she dipped her head to the side, yearning for more of his kisses. Ollie made a small noise in his throat.

"Does it help you to accept that it's an equal sharing, all the way around?" Ollie asked her softly, running a hand down her hip.

Bruce let Ollie take that tactic, kissing her throat again, hand petting her shoulder gently, feeling Ollie's fingers run through his hair--god, it'd been too damned long. He felt Dinah tense briefly, then she seemed to just melt into them both.

"Let's get out of the hall…." she whispered, her voice taking on the tones Bruce remembered from Budapest. Ollie shifted away, giving Bruce the right of way to escort her while he led the way to his room upstairs.

"Yeah, no need to let any of the kids spy on this one," he chuckled, making Dinah laugh and blush.

"No, once was enough, thank you, Ollie."

Bruce kept an arm wrapped close around her, fingers petting her side, "Ooh? Now when was this?" He was curious, and it was a decent distraction from the desire blazing like flame through his veins.

"The first time I took Dinah home," Ollie said, chuckling. "Roy was rarin' to go patrol, and sitting up waiting for my date to end."

"Neither of our shirts were on when we got inside the door at his old manor…" Dinah supplied, still blushing.

Bruce felt himself smile, shaking his head, "And Roy was right there, catching an eye-full..." his voice was low, amused, as Ollie pushed the bedroom door open, then shut it behind them, and he tugged Dinah around to kiss her in truth, hands sliding down her back.

Ollie threw the lock, then watched as Bruce and Dinah kissed, seeing that they had, at least for now, gentled her to the idea, as she was holding nothing back in that kiss. He was fairly sure neither he nor Bruce would be walking away from this unmarked as the beauty reached out, catching Ollie and drawing him close.

Bruce smiled as he felt that shift, felt Dinah reach back for Ollie, and as cloth hit the backs of his fingers he freed one hand to slide to his shoulder, holding her tight with the other hand.

Ollie kissed the back of her neck, but concentrated more on easing her out of her clothing, even when it meant breaking Bruce's kiss. He wanted to see her, to feel her, and nothing less than fully nude would do for him.

"No fair, tag teaming me…he's distracting and you're stripping me," Dinah teased, pressing back into Ollie's solid body with perfect memory of how to mold to him just right.

Bruce chuckled softly, fingers dragging up her spine, "All's fair, Dinah, but you could always return the favor." Dinah purred, pressing up to kiss him fully, her nimble fingers catching at his waist band. Ollie gripped her hips as he pressed kisses to her bare neck and shoulder while she got Bruce out of his clothing.

Bruce's hand turned backwards, finding the buttons of Ollie's shirt and working them open with the ease of long practice until she tugged the shirt down his arms and off, then he went back to working at them, pushing it away.

Dinah smiled sweetly, opening Bruce's pants, and reaching in to fondle him just once, before shifting around, pressing back to him as she took care of Ollie in the same fashion, mischief lighting in her eyes.

"Hmmm, I could count myself very lucky," she purred.

"I am," Ollie said before he kissed her hard and deep.

Bruce's hand slipped between them as he popped the snap and zipper of her jeans, slipping his fingers down under fabric to caress her gently, "We're all lucky, Dinah," he told her as his other hand cupped around a breast, thumb caressing.

When she rose up on her toes, moaning and pressing into that caress, Ollie paused in pushing his pants down to drop his mouth to her other breast, claiming the nipple and licking softly.

Bruce worked out of his boots, feeling her rock against his hand, hot and already slick, and he smiled as he felt Ollie shift under his hand, knowing what his one-time lover was up to, then he freed that hand to strip completely, pressing against her again.

A low growl told him Ollie had missed getting a shoe out of the way, but when the man ducked to tend it, he also pulled Dinah's boots free. The archer rose up long enough to press a kiss past Dinah to Bruce's neck, reaffirming old desires, as his hands worked her jeans off to leave her in only a thong of black lace.

"Oh, Dinah…" Ollie breathed, seeing her for the first time in far too long. She moaned at that sound, running her hand back and up into Bruce's hair.

Bruce stroked her again, gently, other hand sliding up the hard, strong muscle of Ollie's back, fingers tangling in blond hair, tugging gently before he thought better of it and eased the touch, pressing a kiss to her hair.

Ollie started touching her gently, eyes damp as his fingers strayed in patterns she knew all too well; their brief reunion had not been enough to convince him the marks were gone forever.

"All gone now, and I'm not going to break anymore, Ollie." She ran her hand over his chest. "I dealt with it, and it's gone now."

"Sorry, Pretty Bird." He smiled at her then and gently pulled on both of his lovers, guiding them back toward the bed. He looked up at Bruce, eyes full of want and a need to go slow.

Bruce slid his hand back up out of black lace, stroking her hip, then he let go to slide onto the bed, leaving them both more than enough room, reaching out for them, braced up on an arm, while his eyes told Ollie he knew and understood... and agreed. They had no need to rush.

Dinah paused, not sure how to go about this, as it was not something she had even fantasized about. With Ollie, she was used to being the aggressive lover, but for Bruce, she had let him lead.

Ollie gave her a gentle push, and she smiled, nodding, before she slipped into the bed, her long hair falling around her face as she pressed up to Bruce, kissing him and running a hand down his chest. The archer sat behind her, watching the way Dinah's body lay against his friend.

Bruce kissed her, right hand running down her body, braced on his left arm, holding her close to him.. then he reached out, hand finding Ollie's leg and petting, fingers saying, 'why are you over there?' Ollie touched that hand, following up the arm as he moved closer, wanting to feel Dinah move between them as she rocked slightly just from sheer want of the two men.

"He's a damn fine kisser, isn't he, Di? Makes you melt into a wet, hot need?" Ollie's voice was low and hungry as he leaned up on one arm as well, keeping her trapped between them. His fingers trailed over them both, caressing her then him, finding scars and rubbing at them with calloused fingertips.

Bruce broke the kiss to let her answer if she wanted, kissing down the line of her jaw to her throat, hand curving around Ollie's hip, holding on to him.

"God yes…I swear, he gives you a run for your money," she said, only half teasing with that comparison.

"Who do you think taught him?" Ollie teased lightly, running his hand up to brush her nipple, making her gasp and arch.

"Who taught who, Queen?" that was almost the Bat's rumble, low and rough as he lifted his head from Dinah's neck to look into Ollie's eyes, forearm pressed against Dinah's side, pressed close to her.

"I am the elder," he joked. "Or was, old man." The light of old fun and desire was very evident in the archer's eyes and voice.

"Hmm, I think I'll have to be the impartial judge here... once I've sampled enough to be sure," Dinah purred, handing sliding down to glide over Bruce's hard-on, pressing back against Ollie's and making him bite off a curse at just how much she made him hunger with moves like that.

Bruce kissed her quickly, hips shifting into that gentle touch... then he pulled away and the hand on Ollie's hip fastened into his hair as Bruce kissed him deep, tired of reining himself in, twisting to put his weight on his elbow and get his other hand onto Dinah's soft, hot skin, low on her shoulder. Dinah watched the kiss between her two lovers, fixing it in her mind that they had shared one another long before they considered sharing her. It eased a last, lingering thread of guilt, and she shivered as the aching need dominated her body. She ran a thumb over the head of Bruce's cock, lightly caressing, as her hips rocked in time to Ollie, who was pressing closer.

Bruce gasped softly into the kiss, turning everything he had towards reasserting old claims, hips moving against that touch, hand caressing Dinah's back. Ollie found himself giving way, his mind falling back to the days when a good patrol meant a shared woman, and a bad one meant Bruce using him until them both could let their minds rest. When he broke from the kiss, it was with a very low moan and a reluctant shift away from Dinah. He was too eager, and the feel of her moving that way…it was enough to undo even him.

Dinah smiled leaning in to kiss Bruce's chest, knowing just how fully she had pushed Ollie with that simple press of her hips into his while she rocked. She felt him resettle, and his mouth begin kissing the line of her back and ribs expertly.

Bruce purred and ran the hand in Ollie's hair down his back, pressing up into Dinah's mouth, shifting to lie back, freeing up his hands, left sliding to Ollie's shoulder and back, replacing his right, which he stroked over Dinah's side.

Dinah purred, and the coil of her muscles gave Ollie just enough warning to move away again. The woman kissed her way down Bruce's body, intent on replacing her hand with her mouth. Ollie had to sit back to watch that, his eyes on Bruce's face as Dinah took him in, even as she reached fro and found Ollie's hand to hold onto.

"Dinah," he breathed, eyes closing at that heat, the perfect feel of her mouth on him, hand sliding gently into her hair... Then his eyes opened again, and Bruce asked, voice low, "Why exactly... god, Dinah... are you watching me and not paying attention to her?"

"Never seen you feel a perfect mouth like that," Ollie teased him. He waited until Dinah had found her rhythm before he started running his hand over her ass, loving the low moan she hummed against Bruce's cock. "That's it, Pretty Bird…." he whispered to her.

"He's right, beautiful, you're perfect," Bruce told her, hips moving slow with her, and the hand not buried in Dinah's hair ran over Ollie's cheek, catching his attention, mouthing, 'Yours is'... His breath shuddered--she made him so crazy, it was... difficult to stay in control.

Ollie smirked at Bruce's unsaid comment, but his fingers were slowly raising havoc in Dinah's self control. He slid them between her folds, caressing from hard node to hot opening, no more pressure than it took to tease her, make her hips rock up against his touch. He was rewarded with the softest whine of hunger from her.

Bruce shuddered at the way that moan felt around him, and his hand ran down Ollie's body, over hard muscle, tracing his abs, then lower until his fingers wrapped around hard, hot flesh, thumb teasing much like Dinah's had even as he shuddered again at a sudden, long lick.

Ollie could not help but roll up into that touch, losing his focus on teasing Dinah for a moment. When he recovered, it was to slip a finger inside her, smiling when she rocked back on that penetration.

"Mmm, Dinah, awful hot and wet…you're almost starving for this, aren't you, Pretty Bird?" The answering moan vibrated from root to tip on Bruce as she continued pleasing him.

Bruce's hips bucked once, hard, hand tightening in Dinah's hair as she moaned around him in the aftermath of Ollie's words and he stroked him again, taking a long moment to get his voice under control, "Tell me, Ollie, tell me how she feels."

"Man, Bruce…she's unlike any woman I've ever known. She's so wet, so eager for one of us to be inside her." He added a second finger, drawing out a whimpering moan from Dinah by being very slow. "She's already clenching up, pulling at my fingers as I slip them in and out…so damned tight, Bruce."

Dinah's tongue roved the vein along the underside of Bruce's cock, before she took him in as deeply as she could, barely coherent with the sound of Ollie's voice, the feel of his hand, and the taste of her lover.

"...yes... I know how that feels, when she's like that, god, beautiful, and you're still..." black hair tossed against cream pillowcases as he lost his train of thought, hand working Ollie's length, heel shifting against the bed in time with her moves.

Dinah moaned again, more insistently as she kept up a rhythm between Ollie's hand and Bruce's cock. She managed to glance sideways, to see Ollie thrusting slightly into Bruce's hand and that just sent her over an edge, her hips flexing hard and her body shivering, even as she coaxed Bruce to give into his release.

That hard, intense sucking, the feel of her hunger was more than he could take and he gave in to her, rocking up into her mouth as his body spasmed. Dinah moaned and shivered again, swallowing and sucking until Bruce had nothing left to give.

"Drink him down, Pretty Bird…oh god, that is so …perfect." Ollie leaned forward to kiss her on her spine, not faltering in touching her as she came hard just from that. He locked his free hand around Bruce's, flexing into their combined grip.

Bruce panted softly, forcing his eyes to open, watching her body shudder, and he tugged gently at her hair, trying to pull her up his body, other hand still working on his lover. Dinah knelt up, smiling at Bruce with a devilish look, already starting to get that glow around her that she was very much enjoying this.

"Wait, baby," Dinah told Bruce, before twisting, taking just the tip of Ollie's cock in her mouth, sucking as their hands did the work.

"oh fuck…" The archer threw his head back as he came hard, seeing nothing but white behind his eyelids.

Bruce growled and twisted to sit up, other hand running from the nape of her neck to slide down the curve of her ass, fingers brushing against Ollie's, teasing her folds as he kissed their blond hard. Ollie sagged forward into them, the force of that climax almost mind shattering.

Dinah licked the archer clean, wriggling at their touches as she moved up, meshing between them, to feel the oh-so-intoxicating feel of their bodies trapping hers. The pure trust in both men granted her the freedom to just feel and go with it.

Bruce shifted, broke the kiss, and sucked at Dinah's shoulder, slowly pulling his hand out of Ollie's grip to wrap it back around his waist, other hand still teasing Dinah, and he asked her, voice low and rough in her ear, "Who takes middle this time, Dinah? Do you want--will you? Or do we pin him between us?"

Dinah shivered at both thoughts, while Ollie mouthed her neck. "What a choice to make…" she purred, running one hand through Bruce's hair behind her, her other caressing Ollie's chest, loving the way his skin felt. "But I think, Bruce, that Oliver deserves to be fucked, well and truly, by you, the way you fucked me in Budapest…" She let her voice take on wicked tones as she spoke. Ollie shuddered violently, as Dinah spoke so coarsely.

"It has been too damned long," Bruce said, agreeing with her choice--though that wasn't something they'd often done with one of the women they took to bed... they hadn't trusted most of them that far, but the idea... the idea was so very good. "Sound good, Ollie?"

"Bruce, I'd give about anything right now to feel both of you at once," Ollie admitted. "It's been too damned long without her, and longer without you."

"That's it, Ollie, tell us how you really feel," Dinah purred, her minx-ish voice teasing as she slipped from between them and leaned over to reach the nightstand. Her small sound of triumph preceded her return to them with condoms and lubricant. "You're such a creature of habit," she added, having known just where the supply would be in the drawer.

"He always has been," Bruce replied before he reached out and pulled Ollie tight against his chest, one hand tangling in his hair, the other teasing down his side, his back. Dinah sat back on her heels, watching them kiss, fires building in her at the sight of the two men she had loved since her teens kissing so hard and hot like that. Batman had been that secret, unobtainable crush, and Ollie had been the full bloom of love, and now not only had both chosen to let her have their love again, but they were showing a bond she had never suspected.

"You two are setting off the smoke alarms," she purred. Ollie chuckled into the kiss with Bruce, his hands cupping the other's ass. So did Bruce, but he wasn't going to stop kissing Ollie until the slight tension in his shoulders melted away and he gave in completely, hands on him demanding just that. The archer was fighting the old ways just a bit, and Bruce suspected it was because of Dinah, not wanting to seem weak. When Dinah pressed up behind Ollie, hands caressing along spots that were so sensitive, her scent right there, and the feel of her lips on his neck, the archer moaned and gave up the fight, giving himself to the two completely.

Bruce purred harshly, gently pulling out of the kiss to turn his head and kiss Dinah's cheek, pressure of his mouth saying he wanted more than that, hand sliding out of Ollie's hair and down to caress one full, firm breast.

"You've got amazing hands, Bruce," Dinah moaned, pressing into his caress, running her own hands between them to caress their cocks back to life. She then pressed tighter so she could kiss Bruce fully.

"Gotta agree with the Bird there," Ollie said, rocking between them.

Tasting both of them in her sweet, wicked mouth did almost as much for him as the feel of her hand on him again, and his hand slid over her, petting and caressing spots he knew would make her gasp, indulging himself in this. Her long, low moan caressed Ollie's ear in a way that had his cock twitching in her hand.

"God, Dinah...Bruce..." Ollie let his hand rove up Bruce's back, tracing old scars he knew, and finding new ones along the way.

Bruce smiled against Dinah's lips and rolled back into Ollie's touch, slowly shifting back and away from them, breaking the kiss, hand urging Ollie to turn, face hi--their--lady, come back against his chest. Ollie was quick to do so, ready to hold Dinah close. She smiled at him, before reaching down and acquiring two condoms, feeling the men were ready. Even with Ollie so close to Bruce, she was able to dress them both with minimum fuss, caressing as she went.

"What a woman we've got, Ollie," Bruce said against his ear as she took care of them, his hand sliding possessively down that hard, strong chest, feeling the curves of solid muscle under his hand with a hard smile, laying both of them back on their sides and looking up at her with hunger blazing hot in his eyes.

"I think I've got me a fine pair of men," she informed him, naked lust and deep love mingling in her eyes. She laid in front of Ollie, drawing her leg up over his hip, sliding along him until she felt he was just right. Her hand reached out to grip Bruce's neck as she pushed onto Ollie, his hips moving just so to slide deep inside her. It was enough to make him moan and close his eyes, body eager for Bruce's touch and more.

Bruce's hand found the lubricant Dinah'd left on the bed and he slicked his fingers, ran them down Ollie's hip, and bit at his shoulder gently as he pressed one inside, carefully. Ollie moaned harshly as his body resisted the intrusion, and he had to remember the trick of relaxing. Dinah not moving yet, just holding him deep inside her vastly aided that.

"God, Bruce…" Ollie hissed, as he slowly opened to the touch, eyes opening fully.

"Let me guess, Ollie... you've not been playing nice with Hal?" Dinah teased her love, a joke from the days when everyone had thought Team Green had been sleeping together. She also had to know, had Ollie gone to Hal for comfort this time?

"You're bad, Di... gonna make Bruce think I'm a slut or something," Ollie managed, as he pushed back against his lover.

Considering the way Bruce's jaw had tightened at the quip of Dinah's and the low, harsh growl that ripped from his throat, the Bat had not taken the insinuation well, but the hand on and in his lover was still gentle, coaxing, caressing him open. Dinah noted the jealous reaction, filing it away for when she wanted to push buttons... and realized just how gently Ollie's hands were holding onto her as the let Bruce go slowly.

"Ollie..." She captured his lips, biting them hard enough to make him hiss, making him buck against the probing fingers. "I'm not going to break... and if you hold back with me tonight... I swear to God this is your last middle." Both men heard it in that last statement, her acceptance that this, the three of them, were going to last past the wondrous holiday night.

Ollie squeezed his hands on her, but he was reeling to find that Bruce still owned him, even in his own eyes. The knowledge that Bruce had kept that alive, in all the years since they had 'outgrown' the recklessness of youth, made him move invitingly to the other man, giving Bruce his body unconditionally.

The growl became a soft purr and Bruce licked at the spot he'd marked, sliding another finger into Ollie's suddenly willing body, "Don't worry, Dinah, I won't let him hold back on you... he knows better."

Ollie's soft moan, the look of complete peace and the way he kissed her told Dinah that the thing between her two men was not as casual as they had made out initially. She closed her eyes, worrying briefly if there was a place for her in that intensity, and then Ollie gripped her breast, kneading with the same raw strength she remembered from before Seattle... and she realized they all needed each other in different ways.

Bruce twisted, the arm he was laying on sliding under Ollie's shoulder to wrap up around Dinah's back, holding her to them as he slid his fingers away to wrap them around Ollie's hip, holding him still as he slid into him. Dinah and Ollie moaned in unison, as the feel of Ollie taking Bruce in made him rock, and pinch at Dinah's nipple. The archer and the woman both felt Bruce's rhythm, taking their own from him, with Dinah kissing one and then the other as they settled into it.

//So easy,// flickered through Bruce's mind, and this was, they'd settled into a deep, easy rhythm almost from the first move, and that wasn't simple--but it was so good. He held them both to him, moving deep and sure and strong, grateful every time Dinah kissed and silenced him--he could feel words sitting at the tip of his tongue and wasn't sure what they were--so much easier just to kiss her or mark that broad shoulder again.

It wasn't long before Ollie was talking, his voice a litany of muffled curses and quick 'I love yous', never addressed to either of them. Dinah murmured softly back to him each time, but her eyes met Bruce's and he felt her searching, reading his emotions there in his face.

Love and possession and faith blazed on his face and he smiled at her, wondering what she was looking for, listening to Ollie's low voice roll. She seemed satisfied, and kissed him again, this time with such a deep passion that he was momentarily breathless from it. It slowly came across that she was protective of Ollie. No matter their history, no matter how much they had shared pain, she would try to protect Ollie, even from the only other man to fully catch her heart.

Ollie, however, had no idea what his lovers had exchanged in a few looks and kisses, lost in the blinding pleasure of Bruce hitting just the right spot on each stroke, of the feeling of his Pretty Bird surrounding him, her leg thrown over both of the men. With a low moan, almost a whine, he drew his hand between them, resting his thumb on Dinah's clit and starting to work it so that she came would be ready to come when he did.

Bruce smiled into that kiss, and kissed her back until his lungs screamed for air, and broke it to smile at her again, hand slipping from Ollie's hip to hers, holding on as he felt Ollie move and glanced to see why, hearing her high whimper a moment later, which answered the question just as well as the look had, and he joined in on driving her insane, "That's right, Dinah, move for us, let him make you crazy, let us hear you, beautiful..."

"You've been making me crazy since the door opened," Dinah purred. "So tasty, both of you…wanted you both and it was hurting to know it, not to be able to choose." She gasped as she felt a small shock move through her, not quite a release, but close. "How could I choose? Ollie, with his oh so talented mouth and hands, the way he worships my body whenever we're together?" His words made the archer buck harder between them, pressing himself as far back into Bruce as he could before rolling his cock harder up into Dinah. She moaned deeply, taking a deep breath to keep talking. "Or Bruce, with his hard muscles and scars, so willing to just take me to bed and fuck me 'til I'm boneless, lost in not knowing which end is up?"

Bruce growled, low and soft, hips moving harder with Ollie's buck, picking up that quicker pace, blue eyes blazing hot at her as she praised them both, laid out part of what she loved about them both, in that low, pleasure-drenched voice.

"God, Pretty Bird…" Ollie fastened his teeth against her collarbone, groaning, as he could not hold back any longer, her words having pushed him too far. "Yes, Bruce, please…oh please don't stop…."

Dinah's breath hitched in her throat as Ollie lost the rhythm, just bucking between his two lovers, harder and harder until he clenched her hips tight and buried himself deep, Bruce still moving behind him. The woman was close, very close, but she stroked Ollie's hair, cradling him to her chest.

"Dinah," Bruce's voice wrapped around her name like steel, "fly for us..." She met his eyes, wanting too, and so close, but not quite there.

"Oh so close, Bruce…I can feel him twitching inside me, feel the bruises his hands are going to leave on my hips…I'm right on the edge…" She was grinding against Ollie's hips as she hovered, just at the brink.

His hand ran up her spine, nerve-center to nerve-center, fingers going all the way to her neck, touch maddening, moves rocking Ollie up against her twisting body. She moaned with each touch, grinding harder. When he reached her neck, and found that spot along her skull, she let out a cry that would have awakened Wayne Manor, let alone Ollie's smaller home, thrashing violently in the throes of her strong release.

"We've got you, Pretty Bird," Ollie whispered, coming back to himself enough to slide one arm around her leg, the other going up and back to caress Bruce's hair. "That's it baby, let us hear that voice of yours."

Bruce held on to her, hands tightening as the sound of her voice and her pleasure and Ollie's touch snapped his control and his hips slammed hard and deep into his lover, mouth once again on that shoulder.

"Oh yes, my lover…yours again," Ollie managed to say to Bruce, his body rippling with aftershocks from the deep strokes, from Dinah in a frenzy.

Bruce heard that, despite how lost he was, and long, long moments later, when he could make his body relax, could truly breathe, he said softly, firmly against his ear, "Damned right you are..."

"And you both belong to me," Dinah purred cattily, her eyes lazily half lidded as she snuggled closer for a moment.

"Whatever you say, Pretty Bird," Ollie agreed.

Bruce ran his thumb over the spot at the base of her neck that had made her see stars, and replied with an oddly soft smile, "Yes, Dinah..." And if //we'll see who belongs to who in the morning, pretty one,// flickered through his thoughts and eyes, who could blame him? 

`~`~`~`~`

Curled up in Roy's room, Dick shifted sleepily and draped himself over half of his body, head tucked against his neck, nuzzling. "Missed you," he said softly, hand petting down his lover's solid chest. "So much." His entire body ached, so _very_ nicely and he was giving serious thought to sleep--and a high, weird cry echoed loud though the house, snapping him fully awake, body tensed as he tried to figure that out... //...female? Sounded female, only female in the house is--//

"Dinah." Roy shook his head, a slight smile on his lips. "Man... but which one's she with?"

"...She that loud all the time? God, I'm glad I was still in the pool in Budapest..." Dick settled back against his chest, calming down when Roy confirmed his thought. It was just Dinah, everything was fine... Or, more accurately, there was no threat. Fine might be another story... 

"Budapest?" Roy's voice was low, curious, maybe even guarded.

"Oh, Bruce's gonna kill me..." low mutter as he cuddled tighter against Roy's body. "Pretend I didn't say anything?"

"After you tell me the whole story...that's my family you're talking about."

Dick sighed, nodded, and filled Roy in, "I think she left Shiva in Budapest--or at least she was with her at first, when we saw them. Tim and I headed for the pool before Shiva left, but he and Dinah came out on the balcony. They were flirting, then Bruce kissed her and they headed upstairs... I don't know when she left." Filling his lover in on a now-ended relationship born of his desperate need to anchor his brother in reality wasn't really on his list. 

Roy sighed. "So that 'which one' was more serious than I realized." He worried for his mentor, if Dinah had gone to Bruce, under his own roof. Surely Dinah would not be so loud if that were the case, he argued with himself. Unless... He locked gazes with Dick. "You don't think..."

The same thought of old, old memories flickered through his mind and he bit his lip, "I... they might have... I thought it was Budapest they were being weird about over dinner, but Ollie and Bruce weren't mad at each other, so I decided it couldn't be... but if..." //Would they really? Bruce quit that kind of game a long time ago...//

Roy started laughing. "Damn...I'm glad the kids are still out."

"You and me both," Dick agreed. "Tim'd be okay, but I don't know about Mia... if we're even right. I hope we're right, or whoever got left out is going to be hell to live with..." 

"So let's pray that it is both of them making her scream..." Roy then gave Dick a lecherous look. "Wanna outscream her?"

Dick stretched against him, long and slow and supple, "Who says it'd be _me_ screaming, lover?"

Roy leaned in and kissed Dick then, trying not to laugh into it. //That's my Dick...//

Dick kissed him back, grinning, licking at his lips, pulling him closer, hands sliding under his back and his neck. Roy went with it, more than pleased to have his lover back, to know they were good, for at least a little while, and Dick settled to doing his best--again--at proving they were more than just good.

`~`~`~`~`

Alfred frowned uneasily, studying the perfectly made bed his eldest charge should have been in, wondering what had happened. The house had been quiet already by the time he had brought the children home, Master Tim carrying the sleeping Lian inside despite the heaviness of his own eyes, a drowsy Miss Mia leaning against his shoulder. Once Master Tim had gotten his footing back, the two had indulged in a long, wild game of keep-away... or possibly tag, he wasn't entirely certain, with some of the other teenagers, and had been unwilling to come back off the ice until they'd noticed Lian asleep on his lap, and the drive back had almost put them both out. 

He'd seen the children to bed, amused despite himself at the way Miss Lian had utterly refused to release Master Tim from her hold. The poor young man had been utterly bewildered, but too tired to struggle with the child. At the soft noises of their return, Master Dick had looked out of what was presumably Master Roy's room at the noise, told him everyone was home and to go on to bed. He had done so, but now wondered why that message had been passed--and where his eldest might be. He knew there was something between Master Bruce and Miss Dinah, one would have to be blind not to see such, but to tarry with her in her former love's house... He shook his head, deciding that standing here was useless. He laid out a set of clothes on the bed, and went to see what there was to make for breakfast... they were all likely to be hungry. 

The first visitors to his kitchen were the young couple to be married. The Hispanic was wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt already, but his fiancé was dressed in a workout gi. Kyle grinned at Alfred, while Connor bowed his head. 

"Good morning," they said, mostly in unison.

"Good morning, Master Connor, Master Kyle," Alfred said softly, "I presume you are both hungry?" 

"Yes sir...very hungry," Kyle told him. 

Connor gave another nod. "Hungry, but I would like something quite light. It is not necessary for you to cook this day."

Alfred smiled, "With my own family here, young master, cooking will become something of a necessity," he replied gently, "So I had as well begin early..." 'Light', from a young man in that clothing, meant either... "Should I assume you have one of the dreadful concoctions Master Bruce prefers tucked within the refrigerator, or shall I prepare what I would give Master Dick or Tim, after such a request?" 

Connor considered, then smiled. "I believe I will leave it to your wisdom, sir." He bowed, according Alfred the highest respect in the bow. 

"I can't believe you're serious about working out this morning," Kyle groaned.

Alfred nodded and began to cook, thankful that the needs of this family and his were so similar, listening to the two of them with a small smile. 

Before he was finished cooking, Tim walked in, dressed casually, black hair dripping water onto his shirt. "Morning, Alfie--and man, does it feel good to say that! Hey, Kyle, morning. Connor, looking for a partner?" his blue eyes sparkled hopefully. 

"Better say yes," Mia said as she came in just behind him, stretching fitfully in her own pajamas. "He needs trounced for making me fall on my butt last night." 

Connor nodded to Tim. "It would be an honor to spar against one who also studied under Shiva. I am constantly seeking ways to counter her unique style, and perhaps you can assist in this research."

"Good morning, Master Tim." 

"I did not nearly make you fall, I had nothing to do with you over-balancing," Tim retorted, then smiled at Connor. "Yeah, I don't have another favor stacked up with her, after all.... I'd be glad to help--and besides, I need to work against someone outside the family for a change." 

"Should get Canary to join you then," Kyle said casually. "Being her student currently and all that." 

"WHAT?!" Mia was shocked to hear that, and added in afterthought. "Dinah, not Canary...still on vacation, Kyle." 

"I had heard Shiva had a new apprentice," Connor said slowly, weighing that idea.

"Yeah, Mia--some weird stuff with a mutual teacher there, but I think your news is a couple months out of date, Kyle, Dinah left Shiva again.. but yeah, we ought to try and get her involved... Did she stay the night?" //Man, that must have gotten... intense, if she did...// 

Kyle shrugged. "Alan mentioned it...gossip gets to him a little more slowly where she's concerned." 

Connor nodded at Tim. "I believe she is still in the master bedroom." 

Mia winced; she had picked up on Bruce being attracted to Dinah, and on the fact Ollie wasn't letting go of his Pretty Bird. Looked like Ollie had won out. On the heels of that comment, Roy wandered in, wearing a loose pair of pants. He was bleary eyed, barely nodded to everyone as he looked for the coffee.

"That explains it," Tim winced, pinching the bridge of his nose at Connor's words. //Shit, shit-shit, Bruce is going to be hell to live with...// 

"Good morning, Master Roy," Alfred said, and intercepted him with a full coffee-cup. 

"Nn... Morning, Alfred, thanks..." Roy replied, cupping the coffee in his hands to drink it, leaning back against the counter... Dick, however, was nowhere in sight--unless you counted the marks scattered over Roy's bare chest.

"The dedicated idiots want to have a sparring session this morning," Kyle told Roy. "I say we sit back and throw things at them." 

"I don't know...I might be interested in learning a little bit," Mia said. Anything to get out of the house, she thought, before the oldest Arrow and Bat faced off.

Roy nodded once, "Sounds good, tone their reflexes some more..." 

"What, 'use the force, Luke'?" Tim quipped, then considered, "Might be useful..." Then he looked over and nodded, "Hm... yeah. I think I can help, if you want, Mia... Hey, Roy, where's my brother?" 

"Still asleep--he growled something, I think in Russian, when I tried waking him up."

"Hell, I'm surprised you're up," came Ollie's too cheerful voice as he walked in. "Never were that good at dragging yourself up early, Speedy." He intentionally used the old nick name, looking fit and happy in his pajamas and smoking jacket. "Morning, kids...I think I saw Lian programming the television to explode for cartoons." 

Mia discreetly observed the Bat kids for their reactions, while Connor went to tend to his niece. Kyle glanced casually around, wondering where Dinah was, and how deep the crap was going to be when it hit the fan.

Roy had started to move, then threw up his hands as Connor made it out the door first, sighing, then he snorted at his father, reclaiming his fork. "You try living with Miss-Early-Bird, Dad. I've gotten used to waking up too early..." //Not that I like it...// 

Tim looked up at Ollie, studying his face. //You look... yeeah. Wonder if I can get Alfred to say he needs me in Gotham?// His train of thought cut off sharply as Dinah padded into the room, a shirt he very much recognized peeking out from under a robe that had to be Ollie's, trying to keep his jaw from dropping... And a few moments behind her, Bruce walked in, looking perfectly composed, collar of his shirt half-hiding a bruise on his throat--that actually did drop his jaw. //What the--//

Dinah went and nuzzled Roy, so perfectly at peace and smelling of Ollie's soap. "Morning, Boy-o," she purred, moving away to smile warmly at Kyle, then each of the other kids. "Alfred, that smells so very good...you're going to have to teach Ollie how to cook one of these days," she teased, catching the towel the archer threw at her. 

"Won't need to, now, Pretty Bird. Figured you'd take back over the cooking when you're in town," he retorted, smiling when Dinah let Bruce get his cup of coffee from Alfred before sitting on his lap.

Kid-giggles preceded Lian dragging a sleep-tousled, mostly-dressed Dick through the door by a hand. He stopped just inside the doorframe, looked from Ollie to Bruce to Dinah, and nodded once, "About da--about time," he amended before Roy could glare at him, and he picked Lian up carrying her to a barstool. "Alfie, do you think you've got something to feed a starving child?" 

"But of course," Alfred said, focusing on the child while he attempted to process the apparent facts.

Tim couldn't figure out where to stare, so settled for staring at Dick, unable to believe what he thought he was seeing and hearing. 

Roy's eyes were dinner-plate wide as the shriek he'd heard last night took on a few more layers of meaning and he shook his head in disbelief... //I wasn't serious...//

Bruce shook his head, "And who was it that kept getting knuckles whacked yesterday, trying to get back in here and 'help'? Not Dinah." 

"Didn't want Alfred bearing the load alone," Ollie commented, leaning on the bar next to Lian. "Dart, you want to show me what Aunty Dinah's been teaching you today? Let me and your dad see it all?" 

Connor returned, and noted the placement of his father's love with a raised eyebrow, but Kyle shook his head, amused and confused all at once. "Dinah, while they work with Lian, will you join Tim and I in working out today? I have heard you and I have a mutual teacher." 

"Sure, Connor. At least this time our shared baddie wasn't a gun toting sociopath," she teased. 

Mia blinked one more time, consciously shut her mouth, and went to get the paper off the porch. 

Lian giggled softly, nodding, "Yeah, grampa... ooh, strawberries!" she cheered as Alfred settled a plate in front of her. 

Dick turned and looked at Connor, eyes flat, "Hawke, I owe you one... count me in a couple of those sparring matches?" a glance at Lian said _exactly_ what he meant, and Roy firmly bit back a laugh as that processed. He'd let Connor learn the dangers of disturbing a sleeping Nightwing all on his own. 

"Gun-toting sociopath... Dinah, thought it was you and _I_ that had one of those in common... Two, even, if we count Vic--which I'm not sure she deserves, but which one did you and Connor have trouble with?" Curious as any cat, he was, now that he'd been forced into being awake... 

Tim was so, SO tempted to follow Mia, just to get time to get his brain back together, and dodge the rest of this conversation.

Dinah looked at Nightwing, even as she laced her fingers in Bruce's hand not holding the coffee cup. "Same one...small misadventure where a dinosaur whooped his tail and put me in charge of things," she said. "That was after our initial run to Africa, with Vic." She rolled her eyes at mention of the scantily dressed assassin. Bruce's hand tightened around hers possessively at the mention of that very... troublesome adversary. 

Connor nodded patiently to Dick. "Your style is very...inspired," he added. "I would enjoy that." 

"You two talking about Wilson?" Ollie asked. "God, but the man has changed since I met him. Didn't know he had been giving you run-ins, Pretty Bird." 

Kyle started taking plates from Alfred and passing them around to everyone, wanting to hear everything, but not having much to contribute.

"A'ight, Connor, sounds good," Dick said, then, "The man _I_ knew never would have done what he did to Rose, or--" Dick cut himself off, staring at his hands as Roy's eyes hardened, then eased again and he went to Dick's side. Dick looked up, 'I'm sorry' silent on his lips, and he shook his head, ''s done, Wing'. 

"You've gotta be kidding, Dinah, a dinosaur? Come on..." from a very skeptical Tim. Okay, maybe he didn't want to leave.

Dinah laughed at Tim's look. "Seriously. The first time I had to work with Slade, we were up against talking apes. The second time, he and I were on an island full of dinosaurs and world war two era marines and Japanese people." 

Connor nodded. "It is true, Tim. We worked together to bring back a potential cure for many plagues." 

"That miracle drug STAR labs is making?" Kyle asked, incredulously. "That was you two?" 

"Four...Connor had his trouble, I had mine." Dinah's smile was playful. Bruce let go of his coffee cup to pull Dinah closer against him, hearing that playful smile in the tone of her voice. 

Ollie groaned. "Eddie Fyres...should have known. Was his idea first, likely."

Tim shook his head, "Man, the things my family gets into..." 

Dick chuckled softly at that, shaking his head, leaning back against Roy's arms. "Dinosaurs..." his voice amused. "Good work, though, getting to something like that, if it can really help people..." 

She leaned her head back, resting it on his broad shoulder. "Going to join the work out this morning, lover?" she asked softly. "Maybe pry Ollie's bow out of his fist and make him concentrate on how to duck?" 

"Hey, I don't lead with my chin anymore." Ollie stole a strawberry off Lian's plate, then put it and one of his own back when she scowled at him in a perfect mimicry of Dinah's angry face. 

Roy laughed. "You don't lead with your face, Ollie...you just walk into people's fists any which way you can." 

"If they're making those comments again, Ollie, you're definitely joining me for a workout," Bruce answered them both at once, ignoring the way Tim and Roy reacted to her casual endearment. They might as well get used to it now... 

Dick chuckled softly. "Guess that leaves you and Lian in peace, huh, vestacha? Kyle, what're you going to do with yourself?" 

Kyle looked at the casual intimacies in the room as Mia returned, holding the paper out to Ollie. "Mia, you got a sketch pad around here? I can't let this pass by, even if the pictures remain in our personal possession," he said, the urge to draw coming sudden and sharp. Connor looked at his fiancé with soft eyes, moving to him almost instantly, as Mia covered her mouth in surprise. "Oh, Kyle!" she cried, throwing her arms around both her brother and the artist, happy that he felt the need to create finally.

Bruce's eyes sharpened at the strength of that reaction to the simple request, sensing something more than he knew.

Dick looked up at Roy, confused, and the redhead mouthed 'Jade' silently. Dick bit his lip, nodding, suddenly understanding. Tim wasn't sure what was going on and stayed quiet, fairly sure he could coax answers out of someone eventually. 

Alfred quietly studied the give and take of emotions and support within the two families, and filed away the image of Ollie dropping a kiss on Dinah's head in passing as he sat to the table with the table. It looked like Christmas would need to be at the manor, and that it would be a very…interesting ...gathering. 

"Dinah, where'd you and Dad get your bows for Lian?" Roy asked, thinking he should know, for as she grew. 

"Japan," the pair said in common, sharing a look. "I met a bow maker there some years back," Ollie said to deny contact with the woman he knew Dinah was thinking of. 

"I told a friend of her needs, her size, and she said she would take care of it, as her son was beginning his training as well," Dinah said, using the most casual tone she could, but wanting Ollie to know his son was thriving.

Bruce considered what _wasn't_ being said between his lovers and decided he'd likely get better answers from Dinah later, if Ollie was being that defensive... but if it was over a woman, it might be better to ask Ollie and cope with the attitude--not as though he didn't have practice at that. 

Mia had pulled out of the hug and run upstairs, coming back with a pad of paper and a pencil case, offering Kyle both with a soft smile. Tim pushed back from the table, watching Connor, waiting for an appropriate moment to mention that they were wasting daylight. 

Before he could, Connor began gathering up the dishes...and got his knuckles rapped. "No, Master Connor...all of you have more important things than dishes. I suggest you lead Master Tim and the others into your training area." 

Roy snickered at the look of surprise on Connor's face; the younger archer had never seen the swat coming. Tim grinned, "Connor, you ought to have known better..." he teased, letting the older hero lead the way.

"Daddy, you going to practice too?" Lian asked wiggling down to go get her bow. 

"Yes, Dart, I'm planning on it, once I see what aunt Dinah's been teaching you," Roy replied.

"I need to change, and so do you two," Dinah purred, her eyes sparkling, as Kyle very quickly sketched the outline of her in Bruce's lap, Ollie leaning over to hear her better.

Bruce smiled slightly. "True--you might be a little... too distracting, as you are now, and I'd prefer not to be in dress clothes if I'm going to throw Ollie all over the mats." 

Dick stood up to follow Connor and Tim--he'd let little brother take the first round, and spend the time reminding himself of how Connor fought. 

The threesome vanished back into the main part of the house as everyone else went outside. It was a casual gathering, and a small exposition of talent, as the two families started to relearn those they knew, and trained to learn the ones they did not. It was only a half hour before the two men came back with their lady, all dressed for training, though Mia could never, ever have sparred against her friends and family as nakedly as Dinah intended too. 

The sparring stopped as they came out, and she was allowed the mat with Connor, facing one another in formal style. In no time, practically from the first sizing up, everyone was convinced they never wanted to see the pair fight for real, as they flowed through the style peculiar to Shiva. Ollie was almost at a loss, seeing just how good the Pretty Bird was now. Tim was, almost literally, taking notes, watching with rapt attention. 

Dick, who was equally interested but less able to use what he was seeing, sprawled out next to Roy, who had Lian ensconced in his lap watching the fight.

Bruce moved close to Ollie, hand light at his back, "She picked up a great deal while with Shiva," he observed. "More than I ever did..." He shifted as Connor's heel came perilously close to Dinah's jaw, relaxing as she countered easily. 

"I've always known she was good...but Connor is one of the best," Ollie said. The rest spoke for itself; though she was not able to get the upper hand, neither was he without stepping out of the style they had chosen to use. Bruce simply nodded, standing there watching her move.

Mia sat next to Tim and watched, but she could not see it at the same level the fighters did. She had, so far, merely picked up a refined brawling style. 

Kyle winced as Dinah used a stiff finger strike toward Connor's throat, but breathed out a sigh when his lover turned the blow to one side at last moment, scoring a small strike on the blonde in the process. He was just as lost as Mia; this was not his way of handling the bad guys. 

Roy knew he would never move the way Dinah was, but he glanced down at his daughter, remembering certain little dances the girl had done in her own room. He smiled again; Dinah was making sure his baby girl would be safe, even if she had disguised it as a game to the girl.

Dick sucked in a breath as a kick Tim had used on him more often than he liked to think about snapped into Connor's space--and he tried to memorize the counter, burning it into his brain. 

"Amazing, aren't they?" Tim asked Mia, eyes never leaving the match. 

"Yeah...it's like water flowing on air, but with all the strength of a two ton truck behind both of them." Mia winced as it looked like Dinah had tripped in mid-kick as Connor stepped up on her, before both fell into a pinning hold, Dinah trapped below the heavier man. Mia thought the match was over, that Connor had proven the better until the younger Arrow hissed and rolled away quickly, Dinah coming back to her feet with a small look of concern. 

"Did I?" 

"You executed it perfectly...and it is a move we must find a counter for," Connor said, limping slightly. 

"Nerve strike?" Ollie guessed as Dinah helped his son sit down. Kyle jumped over and started working the affected leg carefully.

"Yeah," Tim agreed with Mia, then winced, "Oowww. I hate that d--that move... Yeah, Ollie." He was familiar enough with it to answer, after all. Roy's lips quirked, amused, at Tim's quick self-editing. 

"Remind me not to piss her off, Bruce," Ollie said, walking over. Dinah was showing Mia just where the specific nerve cluster was, how to straighten the hand just so, and how quick to jab. 

Bruce chuckled softly and followed him. "Do I really have to?" 

"I can see where it is a good move from the pinned position," Mia said softly. 

"Like many of her distinctive moves, it is a woman's move," Dinah agreed. "My Sensei and hers only taught her a small part of what she knows. She's spent most of her life stalking senseis and learning their styles, blending it with her own knowledge. Her style is always evolving." 

Tim nodded, "Not just a woman's move, though, Dinah, it's saved my hide a time or two," he put in. 

Kyle carried Connor over near Roy and Dick, settling while the feeling came back to Connor's leg.

Dick twisted to look at his... brother-in-law? Close enough, and grinned wryly. "You two put on a good show. Still want that bout--once your leg works right again?" 

"You okay, uncle Connor?" Lian asked, crawling over to him, eyes big. She'd never seen anything like _that_ before, not between her family members.

Connor settled Lian on the good leg. "Just takes a few minutes to wear off. Dinah has trained hard; the move was executed the instant I had her at a disadvantage," he explained. "And yes, Dick... I still wish to spar." 

Ollie stepped out on the mats, cracking his neck while Dinah looked amused at the two men. "Don't hurt each other too much...I've only got two hands for rubdowns," she told them, moving to sit with Mia near the boys. "Tim, I'd like to see some of what she taught you with the staff...Lian's going to need that to supplement her style, I think." 

Tim nodded. "No problem..." and he fished said staff out of the pocket of his slacks. "Hm... Mia, staff-work would be good for you, it'd give you some more range--and I know it's blasphemy to say, but a bow makes a decent staff if you're out of options." 

"Apparently, we're going to have to wait," Dick said with a grin, watching Bruce step onto the mats to join Ollie. "This ought to be interesting," he murmured as he found a more comfortable spot against Roy's side. Roy nodded, lounging and petting Dick absently; it had been a while since he watched Ollie fight hand to hand. 

"Connor was teaching me to do that," Mia said, nodding. "Dinah, did you train with any weapons?" 

"I learned the principle, but chose to hone my body," she replied, distracted somewhat as she saw Ollie had been picking up tricks, possibly subconsciously, from Connor.

Bruce twisted out of the way of a strike he hadn't expected from Ollie and smiled as he struck back... He'd _missed_ this, he suddenly realized. 

Tim nodded, respecting that choice, even if it wasn't his. 

"Hey Old Man, you've gotten slower," Ollie teased, being a bit more flashier than normal as he moved.

Bruce spared the breath to snort disdainfully, and used an opening in one of those flashy moves to land a blow to Ollie's side, "And you're as easy to distract as ever," he retorted. "Fight, don't talk." Dick and Tim had caroled those last two words right along with him. 

Roy and Mia opened their mouths to match Ollie's, "Words hurt like fists."

Dick winced, looking away from the fight at that, and Bruce just shook his head slightly, leaving his reply unsaid as he kept moving. 

Tim rolled his eyes. "The irony of _you_ trying to tell _us_ that..." He thought it was a well-known fact that they could all leave someone feeling flayed without ever raising their voices, even Dick.

Dinah ruffled Tim's hair. "He shoots his off enough to use it like a weapon," she said, watching holes she knew appear, but seeing he had learned to guard some of them. Every session they had ever shared had ended with Ollie flat on his back, and Bruce was at least as good as she had been.

Roy shifted just enough to drag Dick back against his chest, murmuring, "I got my licks in at you, too," he reminded his lover. 

Bruce waited for one of those to appear and dropped him hard, knee in his spine, "Are you _ever_ going to learn to guard that?" he growled. 

"Against you, when it gets you on me like this...never," Ollie said shamelessly.

Dinah laughed at him then. "Ollie, grandkid!" she called, while Mia covered her ears, so not wanting to hear anything more.

Bruce slapped his shoulder, shaking his head. "You make this entirely too easy..." 

Roy couldn't help the grin--and Dick grinned just as wide, turning to look at him, "Hm... Like father, like son?" 

Tim hadn't-- _really_ hadn't--needed to hear that... from either one of them.

Kyle looked up at Connor, who got just the hint of a smile. "Maybe it is hereditary," Kyle whispered. 

Mia grabbed Tim's hand. "Got another staff? If not, I'm sure we have one down in the basement."

Bruce slid back to his feet and to a safe distance, watching Ollie. 

"I think Connor and Dick've claimed the mats next, but that gives us time to go look..." Tim replied. 

Lian looked at all of them in confusion, then shook her head, not understanding what they all thought was so funny. 

Dinah took Lian from the boys and walked away with her, humming a song under her breath. Roy groaned; "Barbie Girl" meant Dinah had shopping on her mind, and it was the day after Thanksgiving. 

"I just want away from the freaky grownups." Mia said the last in exasperation. That actually made Tim laugh and he let her pull him to his feet, "Yeah.. I'm starting to wonder if Alfred drugged the pie or something. Let's go." 

Dick slid to his feet, tilting his head towards the mats Bruce and Ollie were vacating, watching Roy, "What's wrong?" 

"Dinah, Lian, Star City's malls...." Roy groaned at the thought of all the stuff Kyle was going to have to lug back. 

Connor got back to his feet, giving one last rub to the muscle of his thigh. 

"Get him, Connor," Ollie called good-naturedly.

Dick winced, then flicked a glare over at Ollie--and spotted his own mentor's amused smile. Grinning, he twisted through a couple of agonizing-looking stretches, then onto the mats. "Freestyle, yeah?" 

"Freestyle," Connor agreed, taking a relaxed stance on the mats. 

Ollie sat near Kyle, who had picked up his sketching again. He looked over it and nodded approvingly. "Damn good eye, kid," he said. "Surprised you're not hanging pieces in a museum, but damn glad to have you on our side despite it."

Dick flashed him another smile, then was in motion, quick and fluid--and testing. Connor proved to be a good foil for him, as he was nearly as quick and flexible, while possessing skill at the level of Richard Dragon.

Roy shifted from his relaxed lounge up into an alert, very attentive stance within the first few moments, watching, eyes going wide--and he looked up at Bruce, unable to help the delighted smile on his lips, "He's really back..." He hadn't seen that kind of _joy_ in Dick's style in far, _far_ too long, and to see it now... 

Bruce nodded, knowing full well what Roy meant. "Yes." 

"Don't be the reason he loses it again," Roy growled--closest he'd ever come to threatening Bruce openly. 

"I don't intend to," the Bat replied softly--and looked up at the whoop of Dick's laughter as he dodged, neither of them able to land a solid blow.

Ollie watched the exchange of his son and his lover with pride in his boy becoming a man. He knew how often the younger had held back angry words in the Bat's direction. 

Kyle managed to get one rough sketch when a flurry of kicks and testing left Connor's leg extended, Dick holding him off for just an instant. As he concentrated more and more on the art, various green statues, poses of the fight captured subconsciously, started appearing around the mat.

Tim stepped back out the door with Mia, pair of staves in hand, and stopped--then grabbed for her with his other hand, "Damn, I _knew_ we'd miss something good, c'mon!" as he headed back towards the sparring pair at a quick jog. 

Dick was absorbed in the fight--Connor was far, far too good to let himself be distracted--and missed that completely, shifting from style to style in an attempt to learn where vulnerabilities might lie... and if this went on for a couple of hours, he wasn't going to complain--Connor was _fun_! 

Ollie noted Dinah was missing just then, that she had not come back out with Lian. "Where'd our bird go, Bruce?" 

Mia stared in fascination at the ring-statues, amazed. "You could use these to study a style." 

"She was humming her shopping song, Dad," Roy said absently, using the family name without even thinking about it.

The convertible's engine turning over proved Roy's words, and Bruce's lips curved in an amused smile, "I suppose we should count ourselves lucky that she didn't decide to drag us along..." He had no idea how true his words were, having never been near the madhouse that was a mall on the day after Thanksgiving. 

"You don't know the half of it," both Ollie and Roy said, in tune with one another. 

Tim was more interested in how his brother was faring in the match--dead even--than the statuary, but that comment caught his attention and he looked at her. "Huh, Mia?" 

Mia walked to one statue pose, finding that she could almost stretch into Connor's position. "See?"

"Huh, you've got a point... but we'd better get away from the edge," he advised as the match came back towards them. 

Bruce decided to take them at their word, eyes occasionally flicking to Kyle's sketchpad. 

Ollie leaned over keeping his words for Bruce's ears only. "Staying one more night I hope? She'll hit the lingerie as soon as Lian nods off," he said. 

Mia took one staff and idly held it, trying to get a feel for it while she watched her brother flow through the fight. Connor'd taught her well, so far, Tim noticed as she settled easily into the proper stance and grip. 

"That can be arranged--I might be leaving without my boys if I tried... and have no particular desire to, at that..." Bruce's voice was equally low. 

Dick spotted an opening and took it, half-expecting it to be a feint--but his kick connected, driving into that same hip...

Connor showed it in his face, and went down under the blow rather than push past. This was friendly sparring, no need to be zealous right now; Ollie'd call him down if he tried to fight through. The statuary vanished as Kyle moved to the edge of the mat, to again reassure himself that Connor was okay. 

Ollie shook his head. "Much as I hate to, we're going to have to make sure Kyle and Connor are never on the same team...the boy won't be able to handle the punishment of seeing mine go down if things got serious for a long time." He kept his voice low, knowing Bruce had plans, even if they were distant, of seeing some form of super team renewed from the old League.

Bruce nodded slowly. "They're more effective as a pair, but you're right, he won't." 

"I didn't hit him that hard, Kyle, he's fine," Dick said reassuringly, hanging back. //Aw, Kyle, you need help, kid...// If seeing Connor go down in a friendly match was hitting him this hard... //When did I start turning into a damned yenta? No, no, and no. I am not sticking my nose in!// 

Roy winced as Kyle moved, thoughts running parallel to the older heroes and his lover. Even Tim had a few, worried thoughts about that. 

Kyle took a deep breath, his hands shaking. "Sorry." 

Connor caught his hands. "It's going to take time." 

Mia looked at Tim, far too much understanding in her eyes, as Dick moved up and squeezed Kyle's shoulder, "Easy, Kyle. It's okay. We get it.... Good match, Connor. We ought to do that more often." He left the two of them to go to Roy, expression worried as he dropped back down next to him. Roy nodded, knowing exactly what Dick was thinking--and pulled him close. "Good to see you back, short pants..." 

Tim... knew a little too much about what was going on with Kyle, but held back. He'd talk to Kyle when no one but Connor was around. Less embarrassment-potential all around. 

Mia nodded silently, as if divining his thought, or just being overly concerned for what her brother was getting into. "Clear him off the mat, Kyle...why don't you take him in and find the ointment, just in case?" the youngest bow slinger suggested, unconsciously directing Kyle with the manners Dinah might have used. Ollie noted the similarity and grinned; he knew there was a reason he liked Mia. 

"Good idea," Connor said, moving to stand, and being swept up in green energy as Kyle obeyed their wishes. 

"Those two..." Ollie said.

"Which two?" Bruce asked. He could mean the kids, or Mia and Dinah. 

"Good to be back, bowhead," Dick replied, sighing softly. "Man... he's really good." 

Tim smiled slightly at the hovering Lantern's back, then turned to Mia after a moment. "Okay, show me what you know already." 

"Ehhh? The boys." Ollie grinned and turned his attention to the only girl archer in his household. 

"It's understandable, Ollie," Bruce replied softly, thinking of a few times in his own life. 

Mia took a very basic beginner's position, then flashed through the routine of movement Connor had taught her to date. "We kind of got interrupted when things got bad, and since everything, we haven't been able to train together much," Mia said. "With two out on patrol most every night. Only reason we've been able to take this time is Dad brokered a deal for a quiet week."

"Aaah... huh. Wish we could do that," he muttered softly, seeing only minor problems in her form--which he corrected as he caught them, and had her repeat. "You've got a decent variety, think you can hold me off?" 

"Yeah? Heard you all basically did. That Dent fella," Mia said, nodding to Tim's sparring offer. "Dad had a couple of Rogues trying to get on his good side." 

Ollie nodded. "Remember too many of them myself. Still see it in Dinah's eyes when we work together, in fact. She's just too pro to let it pull her off mission."

"That she is," Bruce agreed. 

Tim sighed, "I more meant once we go back home. At the moment, yeah, pretty much." He moved onto the mats and faced off against her, taking the first swing. 

" _That_ looks familiar," Dick chuckled, watching them. 

"Yeah, it sure does," Roy agreed. 

"Speedy and Robin is like some kind of gospel in the hero world, isn't it, Bruce?" Ollie asked, grinning as his girl held off the blows Tim began with. Connor had taught her far more defense than offense.

"It does seem to be," Bruce agreed, watching the two with sharp eyes. //But it's a bit more complicated this time, Ollie..// 

Tim kept the smile off his face as he kept testing, working with her... 

"She's needed a friend closer to her age, one in the business. She hasn't been back to the Tower since ...well, since." Ollie glanced over at Roy and Dick, noting how close they were remaining. "Won't be like the first pair, but if he can draw her out some, or the other way around, it might be a good thing."

Bruce nodded, "They both do... badly. Yes, it would." 

Dick looked over at his mentor and--the various terms that could be applied to Ollie, especially now, slid through his mind, //my lover's father, my father's lover-oh, good god we're fucked up...//--Ollie, having overheard most of that. "They'll be fine. They're taking to each other pretty well, it looks like, and Vic used to say Mia was fitting right in..." 

"You know the Titans," Ollie said. "The kids won't settle down until their leader comes home." Ollie nodded toward Robin. "And I think Mia is too uncomfortable there without him. She doesn't really know any of them outside the masks, and only went so far to trust Robin because Roy vouched for him." The redhead grinned at that, liking that his 'sister' trusted his judgment.

"Bro's always been the backstage type, but yeah, I've heard the turnover's crazy... and that doesn't surprise me too much, GA, she didn't have very long with them before... yeah." A moment's thought of how to straighten that out flickered through his mind, but he didn't want to undermine Rae and Gar... 

Ollie waved it away. "When we've all gotten fully back on our feet, we can see how the kids shake it out. 'Til then, there's been nothing major for them to deal with anyway." 

Mia decided to take a page from the sneaky bats, as she had been learning they were called, and sent a kick out in the middle of their staff practice. Tim caught it, but saw her pleased smile that she had managed for once to work two disciplines into one combo.

Dick nodded. "Yeah... oh, nice," he approved of the attempt. 

Roy nodded. "She's learning pretty damn well, Dad... I'll try and swing by to practice with her more often, somehow--hell, I can probably hitch with Kyle, seeing that he's gonna be a frequent visitor..." 

Ollie's eyes lit up at hearing Roy say that, and neither Bruce nor Dick missed it. "That'll be great, son...She'd appreciate it, and I do." 

Alfred interrupted them with a quiet call from the door. "It is lunch time for all of you...inside, now." He was not taking 'no' for an answer.

"Marching orders, Mia," Tim said and got out of range, lowering his staff. 

"Is it that late? Wow," Dick said as he got to his feet, stretching. 

Bruce merely headed towards the door, shaking his head. 

"Pretty strict taskmaster. Now I know where you got it from," Ollie teased Bruce. 

"He did raise me," Bruce agreed mildly.

Mia nodded, taking her staff with her and leaning it out of anyone's way before she went to clean up and do her counts for the day. She had been told that after activity was a good time, and another good time was just as she woke, at complete rest. The average of the two tended to tell the real story. 

"See, this is something I could get used to...I missed dropping in for Alfred's food," Roy teased Dick.

"You and me both," Dick agreed. 

The minor struggle of getting several people washed up in short order was alleviated by Bruce and Ollie disappearing into the master bedroom and bath... and not appearing for a bit longer than was strictly necessary to get cleaned up, or even to change... Which Bruce had, back into the clothing Alfred had laid out earlier.

Roy came back with a shirt, this time, drawing a sulky look from Dick that absolutely no one missed--and most of them found amusing. 

The phone rang, and was passed to Roy, by Mia, with a chatty Lian on the other end. She was breathlessly running through things Aunty Dinah was buying her, but she finally stopped on one thing. "Aunty Dinah wants to which of your colors Unca Dick likes best?" 

Mia sat next to Connor and Kyle as she enjoyed the spread Alfred had put out from their leftovers, noting Kyle was far less shaken now. Connor seemed at peace, though he did keep mostly quiet as he focused on his food.

"Your aunty Dinah is spoiling you rotten. And speaking of her, could you hand her the phone, baby?" Roy said with a shake of his head, and got up from the table to go try and figure out what in the heck his mother figure was up to, as the question wasn't quite processing at the moment... 

Tim was glad to see Kyle looking better, and turned his attention to devouring lunch like any growing almost-seventeen-year-old would. 

"...you know, I think he eats more than I did at that age," Dick said to Bruce, who shook his head. 

"No."

"Indubitably not, Master Dick. With Master Tim in residence, the bills for food are still less than when you lived at home," Alfred said. "Even with inflation." 

"Hi, Boy-o," Dinah giggled into the phone as Lian loudly demanded another ice cream...and Dinah agreed. "Which color?" 

Kyle looked at Tim with a smile...and proceeded to match him bite for bite. There were times when his and Connor's younger ages showed; this was one of them, Ollie decided.

Dick whined, "Alfie..." and Tim snorted at him, swallowed, and said back, "Oh, stop sulking, Roy's not in here to think it's cute," then went back to his food. 

"On him, on me, or in something? Considering that he wears one of them and wore the other..." 

"On you, my boy-o...on you. Got in mind a _little_ present to get you both." She giggled as she rolled the adjective out. 

"Of course, the household budget could withstand both of you under the roof, for as long as needed, once the gallivanting over the world is done," Alfred said impassively. 

"Dinah... okay, okay, red--and I swear to god if you make me blush with whatever you're planning I'll bribe Dad into returning the favor..." 

Three Bats winced at that flat comment, though the younger ones showed it more. 

Ollie watched the Bats, saw and empathized with Alfred's desire to have his family under one roof. He felt the same way about Roy and Lian living so far away from him. 

Mia saw the winces, and took a deep breath, not wanting things to fall apart because of her might-as-well-be-in-laws. 

Dinah laughed, a deep, sexy sound that told him mischief was in her mind. "I don't blush easy."

"Yes, I know," Roy grumbled. "You're missing lunch, and now I'm missing lunch, and if I don't get back in there Kyle and Tim are going to clear out the table. Anything else?"

Bruce decided to take that one up with Alfred later. Tim looked over at Mia, tilting his head curiously, mouth full, and Dick watched the door, wondering what Roy and Dinah were discussing. 

"Go eat, Roy," Dinah said softly. "I'm going to get Lian up on my hip, so maybe she'll go onto sleep." The phone clicked off, and Roy was allowed to return to find his plate had been left untouched for once. 

Ollie finished off his sandwich and sat back, watching as Connor got the sleepy look of a cat with a full stomach in a sunbeam. His 'middle' child was good for early morning or late nights, but the middle of the day called him to sleep or meditate. 

Mia smiled at Tim to turn suspicion and continued eating lightly.

Roy shook his head as he settled back down, and looked over at Bruce and Ollie. "Di's feeling playful. You might as well start worrying now..." 

Dick made a curious noise--and his attention was thoroughly caught at the flicker of expression on Roy's face, //Oh, now I've really got to know...// 

Bruce glanced at Ollie, judging his reaction to that before he took it seriously. 

Tim, however, had spent enough time with the Birds to be nervous at the very thought, but covered it with a look at Connor. "Hey, Connor... trying to fall asleep, there?" 

"Such good cooking deserves to be digested peacefully," Connor said with all the inflections of Kung Fu Legends. 

Ollie covered his eyes, groaning and shaking his head. "One good thing about Seattle, we were on a tight budget, and she couldn't shop like this..." he said. "That friend of hers, giving her that much access to money, was like giving ... " He faltered, as the various blithe sayings filtered through all that had been suffered so recently, and his eyes went bleak for a moment. He forced it down, making himself flash a grin, and continued. "Like giving my boy there an impossible target to hit." 

"Which one of us, Dad? there're two at the table, you know..." Roy asked, mostly to distract them all--he knew most of those, too. 

Tim shrugged, "Can't argue with that..." 

Bruce considered Ollie's reaction nervously, wondering just what she might be plotting. 

Ollie laughed. "Roy, Connor's damn good, but he's not a trick shot like you." He smiled warmly at both boys, as Connor nodded once. 

"I detest the boxing glove, by the way." Connor had had to use it once, as well as the handcuff arrow. Kyle rolled his eyes, but chuckled. "I've used a few of your old arrow designs in my constructs," he admitted to Ollie.

The blaze of delight across Roy's face at that praise outdid the wattage on the light bulbs before he could shut it off and look over at Connor, "Why? Works just fine if you know how---y'did, Kyle? Which ones?" Dick slid a hand onto his thigh, and Roy's fingers tightened around his.

"I did not learn the art of the Bow with such...unwieldy creations," Connor said. "Nor can I admire the aesthetics of such practice." He smiled ruefully at Ollie who shrugged it off. 

"That boxing glove arrow is a great construct...always gets them off guard," Kyle said.

Roy shook his head and grinned, "Alright, Bro, alright... Yeah, the glove's a good trick," he agreed with Kyle. "Takes up way too much room in a quiver, though..." 

Dick chuckled softly, shaking his head at Roy's curious look, not sharing whatever it was that amused him. "Alfie, do you want help clearing the table, or should I not bother?" 

"You may, Master Dick," Alfred said warmly, and Mia jumped up. "Let me help," she said quickly. Dick shrugged and set to work, letting Mia handle her side of the table, while the rest of the family headed for the den to get out of the way. 

It did not take long for Connor to fall asleep with his head on Kyle's thigh, which led to Kyle leaning his head back and dozing off. Bruce and Ollie were head to head over the town charter, zeroing in on all the little clauses the Liberal Oliver Queen could use to make Star City a unique place to live...while giving Green Arrow more than enough cover to run the streets and clean it up. It was almost two hours later before Dinah came in, a few bags in hand and Lian on the other one, both of them smiling.

Roy heard the door and headed to meet her, picking up his daughter to kiss her hello. "Wow, Di, either you were really restrained or the car's piled full..." 

Tim was trying to figure out what to do with himself for the rest of the afternoon, and missing his laptop.

"No, this is it." She kissed his cheek in passing, then moved into the den where she had heard everyone. "Tim...for you." She gave him a bag that read Electronique. "Mia," she continued, giving the girl a bag from Borders. She looked at the completely adorable pair sleeping and set a Build-A-Bear bag next to them. Her eyes fell with mischief on Dick, and she handed him a little black bag. "Save it for later, 'Wing," she warned. She then plopped down between Ollie and Bruce, as Alfred was not in the room. "Lian honey, take Mister Pennyworth his." The girl wiggled down from her father and ran off with a small gift card box.

"Early Christmas presents?" Bruce asked, hand running down her shoulder. 

Tim looked up at her, startled, then smiled, "Thanks, Dinah," he said, before he even dove into the bag, then grinned--an honest-to-god grin, "Oh, you rule... Dick, play me?" waving the box of a new-released game at his brother. 

Dick looked at his bag, looked at Dinah, read trouble in her eyes and nodded, then grinned at Tim. "Sure." It would take his mind off the curiosity... he hoped. 

Dinah merely smiled wickedly at Dick before snuggling equally against her two men. 

"Where're our presents?" Ollie asked. 

She leaned into his ear, whispering. "I'm wearing it." Roy gave the small woman an exasperated glare, looking at the little black box as if it would eat him.

Mia opened her bag and just breathed in a very long breath as she saw the illustrated history of women and the bow in her hands.

Bruce had caught that whisper, and his fingers ran back up her shoulder to her neck, testing, finding a strap under his fingers with a slight smile. Dinah tilted her head to one side, eyes closing at that knowing caress. "Mmmm..."

Tim glanced at the game system, glanced at the sleeping pair, winced, and tucked the game back away. "Later, I guess," he said, then leaned to see what Mia'd been given--and smiled. That was going to leave Dick too much time to wonder what his present was--and he gave up and stood up, bag swinging in his hand, to head upstairs and find out what the heck she'd done. Roy followed Dick out of the room, curious in the fashion of someone viewing a train wreck. 

"Thanks Dinah," Mia said softly, moving to open the pages where Tim could look at it with her. Tim leaned to look, curious, and the two kids were soon lost in legends and historical lore.

Ollie cocked an eyebrow at Bruce as their eldest walked out of the room, wondering if they could get away with some quiet time of their own. Bruce returned that look with one that said, 'her choice,' even as he shifted, encouraging her back up off the couch. Dinah stretched lithely and rose, pressing fully against Bruce a long moment, before Ollie rose to follow them out of the room. 

`~`~`~`~`

Once upstairs, Dick shut Roy's door behind them and opened the bag, running a hand down into it, and felt two satiny objects at the bottom of the bag. He pulled them both out, dropped them on the bed... and was caught between laughter, embarrassment and something he couldn't quite figure out, shaking his head in disbelief. //She didn't really...//

"I'm gonna kill her," Roy managed, staring at the two.... _pouches_.... in their hero colors, each embroidered with their logos. 

"I, ah, think I might help... I so did not need to know these exist, the thought's just insulting..." Dick agreed, grumbling. The very idea didn't sit well.

Roy glanced at them, then back at his lover, and grinned. "Think they fit?" His sense of the amusing was slowly winning out over the outraged annoyance.

"...One way to find out," Dick replied, starting to smile again almost despite himself--//they'll sure as hell fit us better than anyone else...// Roy scooped his up, laughing softly. "Damn woman has the sense of humor to be a minx," he said as he inspected the tiny scrap of cloth. 

Dick nodded, "Yeah, she really does--and now I'm sure I don't want to know what she pulled on Bruce and Ollie, because it's probably worse..." Scrap of fabric left laying on the bed, he went after a kiss. Roy dropped his scrap of cloth to return the kiss wholeheartedly, his hands coming up behind Dick's head, tangling in his hair. 

Dick purred softly and pressed up into it, hands running down Roy's back, hooking into his waistband, //Mmm... maybe we'll see, maybe we won't, but god I wish the soundproofing was better...// Roy decided checking the fit on their gifts was far less important than just getting Dick in bed and started pushing him that way, fingers working at opening his pants. Dick wasn't about to argue, quick fingers working on Roy's shirt, getting free of his shoes as he moved backward, knees hitting the bed almost hard enough to drop him.

Roy gave that extra little push to knock Dick back onto the bed, climbing up after kicking off his own shoes, hands on the waistband of Dick's pants and briefs to pull them fully off. Dick dropped back and helped Roy slide his clothing off. He ducked out of his shirt and pounced at his lover, going after his pants, pressing close against him.

Roy pressed the other man back to the mattress, becoming more aggressive with a desire to have him this time, fully and at his choosing. Dick moaned softly and let Roy push him back, stretching out under him, arms over his head for just a moment... and Roy slid his own hand up and caught both wrists, holding them there as he took advantage of the moan to kiss his lover deeply. Dick bucked under him, moaning into the kiss as he wrapped a leg high around Roy's hips, twisting as he halfheartedly tried to turn the tables on his lover. 

Roy caught the half attempt, and bucked his own hips forward, sliding against Dick and pressing him down... just enough to warn Dick not to try it again. He kept kissing him, wanting to know Dick was his all over again. For a moment, his lips curved under the kiss in a calculating smile, but he stayed where Roy wanted him, kissing him back, arching up against him.

Roy broke the kiss at last, to attack Dick's throat and chest, biting and licking at every spot he knew of to make his lover insane, half-mad with the need to possess his lover.

"Roy, Roy..." Dick moaned softly, writhing under him, flexing against that mouth.

"Yeah, Dick?" Roy's eyes glittered lustfully as they looked up into his face, and Dick shuddered, gasping, "God, don't stop..."

Roy impatiently searched for their bottle of lube, finding it from a casual toss near the foot of the bed, before he slicked himself. He wanted Dick so hard it hurt, and he did not want to go slow this time. Dick splayed his legs open, hands where Roy'd pressed them to the bed before letting go, drinking in that sight.

Roy pressed close, head ducking down to take another, deep kiss. Dick pressed up into it, open and hungry under him, needing to feel him. His hands shifted, flexed, but stayed for the moment. Roy groaned as he slipped inside his lover, feeling the tightness surround him with almost primal pleasure. The archer drew back, and then sank himself in again, more deeply, starting a powerful rhythm. Dick's moan hit two octaves as Roy took him fast, and his hands wrapped around his lover's shoulders, clinging tight, rocking with him.

Roy bit at Dick's throat lightly, not marking him... yet... but making sure his lover was aware of his hunger in all ways. Dick cried out, turning his head to give Roy his throat, holding tight to him, legs twining high around Roy's.

Roy used more strength than he had so far in their reunion, driving harder and faster in this lovemaking. His kisses were hard, and every caress with the non-supporting hand was almost bruising. 

"God, yes, yours," Dick managed between those hard kisses, kissing back just as deep, but sweet. He wasn't quite sure what was driving his lover so hard, but he wasn't complaining. Roy could feel his edge nearing, and shifted his rhythm, finding the right spot to stroke into Dick, to push him too. Roy knew his body, knew how to play him, and with Roy that demanding... it didn't take much longer before Dick bit down hard on his lip as he bucked wildly, hot fluid spilling between them, clinging tight.

Roy groaned one last time, biting his own lip as he thrust deep, staying there as he came, clutching Dick to him. Dick held him close, kissing his cheek, jaw, shoulder... "Easy, Roy, easy... I'm yours. I'm home. I'm here.... easy, vestacha, easy..." came between the kisses, holding him. 

Roy rolled to his side slowly, dragging Dick to his shoulder as he shivered from the separation. "Promise me...when you stop traveling...come home to me." Roy was serious as he said it. Dick pressed tight to him, no happier with that loss than he was, and looked full into those green eyes as he spoke. "I swear, Roy. I'm not going to screw this up again. I'm just not. Long as you want me, I'll come home." 

Roy nodded. "Good," but his grip did not relax. 

"That why you were so..." Dick twisted his hand, not liking the words that came to mind, but curious, nuzzled tight against him, hand on his chest.

Roy sighed. "Just had to have you as mine again." 

Dick somehow nuzzled closer, kissing his shoulder, "Already was... but god it felt good..." 

"Yeah..." Roy ran a light finger down Dick's throat and shoulder. Dick pressed into that touch, moaning softly. Roy smiled at Dick, sighing softly. "You know...You know that I really do..." He was struggling to say the old words, suddenly worried it was all a dream.

"That you love me? Yeah, Roy. I know. I love you, too." Watching Roy struggle to say it reminded him again just how badly he'd screwed up. 

"Okay." Roy let out his breath, long and slow. "Cause I do love you."

"I know, Roy--not sure why you put up with me, a lot of the time, but I know."

The archer squeezed Dick as tight as he could, rolling to his side to look at him. "I 'put up' with you because we've been right for each other ever since our mentors dropped us off at a diner to bond while they went off to shag," he teased.

"Yeah... we have," Dick agreed once he caught his breath, held close to him. "I just occasionally need smacked into remembering it... which you're pretty good at." 

"You're right about that," Roy teased, slowly relaxing. 

"I know," Dick said smugly, stroking a hand down his side. Roy caught that hand and brought it to his mouth, biting at the tips of Dick's fingers. Dick gasped softly, shifting against his body, watching that with his blue eyes gone dark. 

Roy grinned, leaning in to kiss him again, and Dick kissed him back, light at first, but quickly deepening. Roy caressed him slowly, his hand working down the man's body with perfect memory for just where to touch. Dick slowly pulled out of the kiss, writhing and arching against Roy's hand, and he tilted his head, asking with eyes and touch what Roy wanted this time, open to him. 

Roy let go and shifted to his other shoulder, backing up to Dick and pressing close. Dick groaned softly as Roy pressed back against his chest, and he kissed his shoulder, hand petting down the center-line of that powerful body, "Like this?" soft against his ear, followed by a kiss. 

Roy moaned softly. "Yes." He reached back, stroking Dick's hip and side.

"Hey, handsome," Dick purred to him, petting his chest, kissing down his neck, slowly pressing his chest against Roy's back over and over again, tongue at the nape of his neck... "You feel soo good, Roy, I missed this so much..." 

The archer made a low rumbling noise, fingers caressing as lightly as he could on the muscles of Dick's side. "So damn good."

"Yeah," Dick agreed, "We are..." long, slow languid caresses and kisses against Roy's skin, building the passion between them slowly up to a fever pitch. His eyes found their slick and he stopped petting Roy just long enough to acquire it and slick himself thickly, then went back to what he'd been doing, tongue sliding along the back of Roy's ear. Roy moaned just at the sound of the bottle popping open, then writhed back against Dick's body.

"No hurry, love," Dick told him, hand and mouth and body caressing, tip just pressed against him, though that made his own needs surge hot.

"No hurry, he says, the world traveling acrobat..." Roy groaned, feeling the time was growing short, knowing they would leave sooner rather than later.

"No hurry yet," Dick replied, sucking at his shoulder, slowly shifting to press into him... "god. damn..." low, soft breath. 

"Yeah," Roy moaned, sliding back, as open as he could be for Dick, wanting him all the way and for it to last.

Dick purred softly, sliding slowly into him, arm he was laying on twisting to go under Roy's shoulder to find his hand and link their fingers. Roy hung on tightly to Dick's hand as he arched back into him, his eyes half closing.

"That's right, Roy, I've got you..." Dick told him, moving with lazy, slow rocks of his hips, hand petting his chest.

"God you feel..." Roy rocked back against him, matching him.

"Yeah, you too," Dick agreed, hand sliding down to wrap gently around Roy's length, leaving his hand mostly still, rocking Roy's body into it with every roll of his hips. Roy moaned, letting himself just go with the feel of it. Dick closed his eyes, sucking at the join of Roy's shoulder and neck, arm pressed against his abs, fingers gently caressing as he made love to his partner, deep and easy. 

As Roy rocked between Dick and the hand holding him, he started to whisper in a mix of languages, showing his love and pleasure. Dick whispered back to him, low and soft, and the sound of Roy's voice slowly pushed him into moving a little harder, a little faster. The redhead's breathing grew harsh as he came closer to the edge.

Dick shifted his angle just a little, sliding over Roy's sweet spot with every thrust, "That's right, gorgeous, come on..." 

"Yes, Dick...oh god, yes..." The rest was in Dineh, and almost incoherent as Roy lost it for him. Dick moaned, low and soft and followed him, holding him tight. Roy shuddered through the release, then clung to Dick's hand and pressed back to be held tighter.

Dick slid his hand up his body and wrapped his arm tight around him, pushing with a shoulder to drop Roy more against the bed and blanket him, holding him tight. 

"Naptime?" Roy asked sleepily, not wanting to move.

"Yeah, love, I think so," Dick said softly, slowly slipping out of him, only to press tighter. Roy was quite content to close his eyes, just the vaguest feeling of 'should-be-with-Lian', quickly replaced by the fact so many others were in the house for her to play with. Dick stroked his side gently, shifted down enough to grab the blankets, and wrapped them both in them. Roy was asleep before the blanket settled, safe in his lover's arms.

`~`~`~`~`

//Middle of the day, and I'm following both of my lovers to bed--when did I turn back into a teenager... and why am I not complaining?// the Bat wondered as he let Ollie handle the door, pulling her close. Dinah wiggled free of Bruce after one quick kiss, her eyes lit with her wicked sense of humor and desire. 

"Need help showing us?" Ollie asked as she headed for the attached bathroom. Bruce wanted the answer to the question, too, though he doubted it. 

"I'm good, boys," she purred, taking a few moments before she walked out dressed in a dark green lingerie set, one with garter straps and a peek-a-boo cut at all the right spots, and black fishnets. It took a long moment of looking, before Bruce spotted the bats at the tops of the thigh high stockings, and Ollie found the little arrows in the green material. 

"Someone went by Masked Surprises," Ollie said in a low throaty rumble.

"Do I want to know?" Bruce asked, watching her hungrily, slight smile on his face at the bats pressed against her skin...

"A little lingerie boutique that caters to the love of heroes," Dinah purred. "And I wore both my sunglasses and my hood scarf, Ollie. The lady did not recognize me." 

"Well, you're also far more blonde now," Ollie said before he walked to her and around, liking the way the scraps of cloth pressed into her skin, what it left exposed. Bruce shook his head and moved to her, hand sliding over her shoulder gently, "You look amazing, Dinah... and so very much ours," as he traced the shape of one of the bats against her thigh. Dinah smiled for Bruce, her head falling to one side as Ollie's hand went to caress her neck. 

"Ours. I think I like that a lot," the archer responded to them both, purring. Bruce nodded once and dipped enough to kiss her throat--fairly obviously, so did he. Dinah moaned very softly, standing perfectly posed for them, letting them do anything they wanted, and enjoying every second of it.

Bruce's mouth traced over her throat as his fingers ran over the lines of her lingerie, teasing and caressing, alert to Ollie's movements... Dinah quivered slightly as Ollie moved to stand behind her, his mouth going to that spot Bruce had found, drawing her hands into his and pulling her arms just slightly away from her sides to let Bruce touch her all over. Bruce's eyes flashed hot as he dropped to a knee, tall enough that that put the swell of her breast under his mouth. He kissed her there lightly, body barely against hers, teasing her with that half-touch, holding her...

Dinah moaned ever so softly, fighting to keep her voice in check, and making Ollie chuckle in a very wicked fashion. "She's going to go crazy, Bruce. She can't sing for us," Ollie purred. Bruce's smile against her skin was equally wicked, mouth moving over her skin, against the line of her top, "Hmm... poor thing..." 

Dinah whimpered, turning to push her face against Ollie's neck as he held her hands, his body pressed to her back. "She's never been good at being quiet, unless you push her to one certain point...and then we can't hear the sound she makes." 

"She'll have to be," Bruce said softly, "we don't want to bother the kids." He kissed lower, over the fabric, teasing her, hands around her hips. 

Ollie caressed Dinah's lips with a finger, moaning when she bit him and then drew it into her mouth to suck. "God, woman." He pressed closer to her, very stiff under his pants.

Bruce pressed her back against him, glancing up at that as he wrapped his lips around tight, peaked flesh under the fabric... Dinah let Ollie's finger go with a soft mew of need, hips writhing at the way Bruce was treating her. Ollie drew her hands back and up, making her twine her fingers in his hair With his hands free, he ran his hands over her breasts, rubbing the fabric on her sensitive skin. 

Bruce groaned softly at the way that pushed her breast into his mouth and sucked at her, feeling the fabric move with Ollie's hands. 

"Oh, please..." Dinah begged softly. "Please, I want more..." Ollie hid his surprise to hear _that_ tone coming from her, as he ran his hands down her sides, gripping her hips to rock against her gently. 

Bruce pulled away slowly, smiling to hear that pleading tone from her and wrapped his mouth around her other nipple, tongue pressing against her, hands searching for the fastenings of this new piece of clothing. Pretty as it was, it was in their way. Ollie helped him, knowing the types she preferred, finding the catches until she was in only the garter belt and thigh highs, and he looked at that image knowing it was perfect. 

Bruce's mouth traced lines down her body, hands cupped around the curves of her ass, Ollie pressed tight against them, and he slid low enough to run his tongue through dark, close-cropped curls. "Don't let her fall, Ollie," he warned, and licked her again. 

"I've got her, and I'm not letting go," Ollie promised, taking his mouth to her shoulder as he caressed her stomach, her breasts...all of her beautiful skin he could touch. She whimpered and moaned, one well-shaped leg rising up over Bruce's shoulder in open invitation for more. 

That worry no longer on his mind, Bruce turned his head long enough to kiss her inner thigh, then took advantage of the better angle to lick her again, deeper, hands on her as her taste and scent flooded his senses. Dinah let go of Ollie with one hand, biting into the knuckles to keep from crying out as she felt the exquisite pleasure. Ollie smiled, licking a line along her spine, making her writhe more, as she clutched at him with her one hand in his hair. Bruce purred, low and harsh, and didn't stop, using everything he'd learned about her to please her. Ollie had to support her rather more than he expected as she started to buck into Bruce's mouth, hungry for more; he started to think they were going to be glad they had had a big lunch if she was already this keyed up. 

//That's right, Dinah, that's right,// Bruce thought, letting her writhing show him where, and how to stroke her, holding her, doing his level best to make her fly for them. With Ollie pressed tight to her, she was able to move more freely, rocking between that pleasing mouth and the solid body of safety behind her. Every lick, every kiss that Ollie gave heightened the ones Bruce was using, until she was muffling her pleasure against her fist, body lost in waves as she came hard for them. 

Bruce hummed softly and slowly pulled away from her, slipping out from under her legs and stripping his shirt off before he slid up her body, pressed tight to her, and he pulled Ollie's mouth to his to kiss him, sharing, feeling her quake between them. Ollie moaned at the kiss, at the taste of his lovers mingled, and ran a hand over that sculpted chest while Dinah leaned on it. Bruce's hands slid to Ollie's shirt, catching the hem to drag it up off his body. Ollie helped, jerking it the rest of the way off, and then he pressed Dinah even tighter to Bats, wanting to kiss him again, to feel her shake a little more as he slid a hand down over her hip. 

Bruce kissed him again, one hand settling at the small of his back, the other petting Dinah... Dinah recovered enough to look up into Bruce's eyes, then smile. "My turn for a taste," she purred, leaning up to kiss him hungrily, reaching down to clutch Ollie's hip. Bruce kissed her just as deep, petting her, feeling her reaching back for Ollie with a flash of hunger. When they parted from the kiss, Dinah twisted in his grip, moving to rub up against Ollie's chest. 

"Your turn in the middle, Pretty Bird," the archer purred. 

Bruce agreed completely, wanting to feel her between them. Dinah smiled wickedly at that promise. "Ollie, go lay down on the bed," she said in a very pleased tone. The archer was moving before he even thought about it, and then he got to see her cat crawl up his body when she followed, pulling Bruce along behind her. 

Bruce sat beside them, amused once again at how easily their little blonde could order Ollie around--not that he couldn't do just the same. He pressed a kiss to the knot of bone where shoulders met spine, fingers tracing down her back. Dinah got Ollie out of his pants in record time, then knelt between his legs, smiling seductively as she stayed closer to the edge of the bed, moaning at Bruce's caresses. With a very conscious effort to make an appealing sight to her lover behind her, she bent over Ollie, taking him in her mouth, her hips high and inviting to Bruce. Ollie groaned softly, feeling the heat of her mouth surround him, teasing him even harder.

"Cocktease," Bruce told her affectionately, sliding out of the rest of his clothing, then ran a hand over that upturned ass, fingers sliding gently between her legs. 

"Not teasing," she paused long enough to say, looking over her shoulder with hungry eyes. "My kind of middle, feeling and tasting." 

Ollie arched up at the sound of that, and she quickly took him back in, her tongue running over hidden spots that pushed his urges that much more. Bruce kissed her neck again, then leaned and reached for the condoms, sliding one on. Then he shifted to kneel behind her, pressing close. Dinah moaned, drawing a moan from Ollie, as Bruce pressed inside her. She felt her entire body shiver, and knew no matter what, they would find a way to make this work. 

Bruce stroked her side with his free hand, braced on the other, kissing the back of her neck again as his hips rolled, deep and slow. Dinah was a little louder now, her moans and soft cries muffled by the tricks she was using to take Ollie nearly to the edge and then calm him down while Bruce worked her body just as skillfully. 

Bruce purred and nipped at her shoulder, looking up to Ollie's face, free hand curving around her hip, pulling her back against him. Ollie's eyes were focused on Dinah, watching her as she made him feel so good. When he felt Bruce looking at him, he glanced up, smiling briefly before he made a small cry and arched up, caught off guard by his lover. Dinah whimpered softly, hips rocking to Bruce's trying to push him to be more forceful, she knew he could and would, why was he holding back?

Bruce growled softly, moving with her harder, deeper, letting her push him--it was what he wanted, anyway. Ollie let out a soft moan, just before his hands buried in her long hair and he lost most rational thoughts. Dinah licked him clean, then raised her head up to turn, kissing the inside of his wrist. "Yes, Bruce..." 

Bruce had bucked harder at the sight of Ollie's face twisted in pleasure, and kept that same pace, hand sliding up towards a breast. Dinah moaned sharply, and Ollie reached in toward her mouth, letting her bite his wrist, and kiss his hand to stay quiet. Bruce shuddered against her at the sound of that moan, control slowly fraying..

Ollie shifted to where she was leaning into him, and he could slide a hand down, under her, caressing as Bruce pushed her toward that pitch of her voice that was beyond human hearing. Bruce was trying, but god, the feel of Ollie's fingers that close; he shuddered, took a deep, shuddering breath and held on to his control. 

Ollie felt the minute twitch, and smiled with a touch of Dinah's wickedness. "Come on, Dinah, make him lose it like you pulled me on over," Ollie said throatily, his hand caressing lazily. Dinah purred to hear that voice, focusing on it and finding her stamina. 

Bruce's eyes opened, narrowed at him, "As though... she needs the encouragement?" he asked, and his fingers teased her breast gently, tweaking a nipple. 

"Oh, honey, Ollie's just making sure I last the homestretch..." Dinah's voice was a throaty purr. "God, I love your voice, Ollie." 

"Yeah, Pretty Bird? I kinda like the sight of you rocking back and forth on him like that, the look he's got on his face right now." 

Bruce listened to them, enjoying the sound of their voices, holding his need leashed tight. If they wanted to play this game, he could too. Ollie's hand moved back on the next time that Bruce pressed deep, and he caressed his male lover intimately before trailing his fingers back over Dinah, making her shudder. "Feels good, Dinah? The way he pushes so hard inside you?" 

"Ye...yes, Ollie...all steel and muscle and hard..." 

"Oliver." Bruce growled at the touch that nearly snapped his control, rocking against her, hand petting her hungrily, mouth dropping to suck at her throat, teeth grazing lightly, pleased to hear her voice shake... 

"Yes, Bruce?" Ollie gave him a devil-may-care grin and coaxed Dinah up, supporting her as Bruce had her from behind, pressing her between them, changing the angle so both felt it all the more potently...and he could now kiss Bruce. Dinah did not mind a bit, her hands sliding over both men however she could touch them pressing her mouth to Ollie's neck against her need to scream. 

Bruce bit at Ollie's lip, gently, possessively, as his hands slid down Dinah's body. He rocked up into her, enjoying the change in angle, and slid one hand down between her legs, needing her pleasure. Dinah moaned softly, then again, this one louder, and Ollie pulled back from Bruce to kiss her, his hands coming around to cup Bruce's ass, pulling him in tight as she started to let go. 

Bruce moved with her, fingers stroking her, "That's right, Dinah, buck for me, move with me.. you're shaking, I can tell how close you are... come on, beautiful, let go..." 

Ollie was almost breathless, keeping her mouth occupied with that kiss as Dinah did let go, flying for Bruce, flying to the feel of both men pressed tight to her. He followed her, hips bucking deep and hard into her willing body as she pulled him over. Ollie held on to his lovers, lending his strength to them as they slowly came back to earth.

Bruce sighed softly, kissing her shoulder, holding her against him with one hand as he reached for Ollie with the other, petting his back, breath still too fast, too sharp. Ollie brought his hand up to the back of Bruce's head, smiling. 

"Just like the old days." Dinah leaned into Ollie, catching her own breath, but moaning softly at the feel of Ollie's voice rumbling under her ear.

"Close," Bruce agreed, and shifted to kiss his archer, "but not quite..." Low, lazy voice. Ollie submitted to the kiss with a deep hunger, his hand caressing Dinah's hip. Bruce kissed him back for a while, holding Dinah trapped between them. Dinah wriggled, moving to kiss Ollie's neck, getting one hand down to caress him. Ollie moaned into the kiss at the added sensations, rocking forward.

Bruce broke the kiss slowly, hand sliding down Dinah's side gently. "Mmm, Bruce," Dinah purred. 

"Still hungry, Pretty Bird?" Ollie asked, slipping his hand up to caress her breast.

Bruce smiled slightly, "Yes, Dinah?" 

"More," Dinah said, smiling happily at them both. 

"Gonna be the end of me," Ollie complained playfully.

Bruce shifted back from her, needing to get off his knees, and wondering what the two of them might have in mind. Ollie drew Dinah away from him, and she settled among the pillows, with Ollie on one side. The archer started touching the woman gently, inviting Bruce to take the other side. Bruce spent a moment ridding himself of the condom then curled around her other side, kissing her gently.

She kissed him rather aggressively in response, sliding her arms under both of them, letting their hands wander her body as she moaned. Bruce let her control the kiss--oddly enough--his hand running over her body. Ollie leaned in, and Dinah let him have Bruce for kissing, turning her mouth to kisses along his chest, as she moved with their touches. Bruce shifted into the touches of her mouth, running his hand over her body as he kissed Ollie. Ollie chuckled into the kiss as both men were drawn into Dinah's wishes, using touches and kissing this time. Maybe, just maybe, they might be allowed out of bed in time for dinner.

`~`~`~`~`

Tim had been paying just enough attention to the sleeping pair to be as amused by them as he was by the information in Mia's book. Connor had shifted onto his side against the back of the couch at one point, which had made Kyle slit his eyes open. The artist had looked vaguely puzzled--and not awake--then simply pulled his legs up onto the couch and slid down, curling around Connor's back... and within two breaths he'd been sound asleep again. That had lasted for a while, then Kyle'd slowly dropped onto his back--and Connor had twisted around somehow, and was curled up with his head on Kyle's shoulder, a leg tucked over his... and his hand was tangled in Kyle's shirt, high on his shoulder. He read over the last few pages of the book with Mia, then looked from her to the game systems to the sleeping pair, arching one brow high to make it clear that he was wondering what they ought to do with themselves. 

Mia put her book down and rose...using just the right amount of noise to keep paranoid older brothers sleeping, and beckoned him to follow her, heading for the basement.

Tim rose just as casually, and followed her, and neither of the sleeping twenty-somethings so much as twitched. He heard happy giggles and Alfred's low voice over the quiet sound of a mixer, and grinned slightly. There would be cookies later--or possibly brownies, but sweets of some kind--if Alfred had the mixer out with Lian. He very carefully was not listening to anything that might be happening upstairs as she pushed the door open and he followed her down. 

She walked right over to the weapons' locker and opened it, grinning back over her shoulder. "Want to take a stroll with me?"

"It's the middle of the day..." No, that wasn't exactly true. It'd gotten cloudy while the others were sparring, and at this time of year, it was already more than half-dark... He was _SO_ , so tempted, and he knew his eyes were saying so. "I've got none of my gear, Bruce wouldn't let us pack it," he said reluctantly. 

Mia reached over, banged on the locker next to it, and it opened to show extra gear. "Just a little walk."

Tim tilted his head, analyzing pros and cons... and Bruce's annoyance wasn't enough of a con to outweigh the _need_ he felt to be back on the roofs and in action. "If anything'll fit me, sure, let's go..." He stuck his head into the locker to rummage through it, checking pieces. All he really needed was a vest, but there was no way he was going out without that much. "Huh, this might..." 

One of the good things about running with Speedy, their colors were close. It wasn't going to be as comfortable as his, but... it worked, and was unnoticeable once he pulled the polo back on. He started figuring out what to take along with him... and was grateful he'd left his staff down here and chosen to borrow one of Ollie's to practice with, as it slipped easily back into his pocket. 

Mia tossed him a mask, grinning as she fixed one on. Ollie was insistent that they take no chances with their identities, and her costume concealed even her hair now. She gathered up a quiver and a smaller bow, truly intending no more than a small patrol.

Tim looked at his casual clothing, the mask in his hand, and Mia, then shrugged and sealed it to his skin, though the dark red sent flickers of--//stop that// things best left not thought about through his mind, and finished his selections, packing equally light.

She walked over to a wall and pushed on three bricks in a particular order, and a section of it opened. "Come on, Robin...time to stretch our legs."

He nodded and followed her out. Her city, her lead... though he hoped she'd let him take point if things went physical. 

She guided him down tunnels that he recognized as abandoned maintenance tunnels, eventually bringing them out in a neighborhood that had the feeling of gangland central. She went up, high, taking to the roofs to get the birds' eye view.

Where else would a Robin be? He followed her up, looking around, trying to get used to the noises of this city. If he could, he'd find the trouble faster... 

His ear caught the sound of arguing, up high, just past the roof they were on as Mia cursed softly under her breath. "We just busted them last month," she whispered, knocking an arrow.

Robin moved to get a better look at the situation, careful and quiet, finding somewhere to perch, and he caught the gist of the argument. //Fighting over the spoils? How... typical.// He would let Mia make him an opening.. and then join in. 

She had taken to the edge of their roof, looking down with the arrow ready. Robin could see the mesh of a chicken coop under the six men's feet; he anticipated that her arrow was likely...

It let loose from her bow with a 'shwip' sound and hit dead center, sparking an electric charge that sent all six men into a hot foot dance, and generally scrambled their reactions.

Robin dove down into the mess and started taking them down. Between the gambling, the cruelty, and the various weapons he could see on and around them, the police should have more than enough to hold them once they arrived. Speedy covered from the high ground, her sharper arrows pinning through shoes, pants legs, or just landing in intimidating positions.

They were easy pickings for a Robin, and he finished the fight and cuffed the half-conscious or terrified individuals to each other and various objects, then let Mia call the cops as he gathered up her arrows, then returned to the roof to join her. 

"Crap, forgot my phone," She told him, readying a flare arrow. She shot it up mostly in a vertical path, and when it hit a certain altitude it flared nice and sharp. "Cops will come for that, but it makes hunting a bit harder." 

Robin shrugged, "It's just a little walk, Speedy... If that scared them underground, I'd say it's good enough..." 

Speedy dropped from the roof to a fire escape, then made a leap to a lower roof, moving deeper into the ganglands, and Robin followed her easily.

They rounded a corner, when a loud cry went up from the street level. "ROOF!!!" A quick glance told them a small group of gang members had made at least Speedy out. 

"Damn, hate when they try to hunt us," Speedy snapped, her hand bringing an arrow down for use.

"They're stupid enough to?" That startled Robin, and narrowed his eyes. "Let's hunt them back, then." 

Speedy nodded, leading Robin to more advantageous ground as the small gang swarmed up, and Robin followed her, missing his full armor badly at this moment. 

She snapped off an arrow before he truly processed that some one was at their level. The concussive shaft rattled him and the two closest to him. Robin shook his head violently--and threw himself into a roll to avoid an attack, then kept moving to buy her room to draw and aim, taking the fight to them. 

Mia tracked him, using him to guide in the arrows to the best advantage, like Cyborg had been training her to do. The more she disoriented the attackers on the tanks, the quicker their work got finished, and right now Robin was her only tank.

Sensing those arrows coming from behind him was disorienting for the first few moments--it felt like an attack--but then it became part of the pattern, known and useful... Until a kick sent him dodging sideways, right into the path of one--and getting out of the way before the broadhead went through his side left him off-balance and unable to blow the fist that slammed into his mask. He put a kick in the 'banger's jaw and went back to the fight, not too concerned. It happened. 

"Sorry!" Speedy called out, aiming wider, away from her path, having to find a new rhythm now. 

"Don't stress!" Robin called back as he took out the leader, altering the dynamic...

"We need to practice this more when we get back to the team," she called, firing her last arrow. "Drop and cover," she called before it could break open into its shrieker components.

Robin did just that, knowing what was coming. //Miss my gloves,// he thought as he clapped his hands over his ears. The arrow head split open and the nerve wracking sound poured out, stunning those still standing, or attempting to. It ended, leaving a small ringing in both Robin and Speedy's ears, but they were able to quickly restrain everyone still staggering and trying to keep from throwing up at the noises they had been assaulted by.

Robin moved quickly, running out his stash of zip-cuffs as he finished. Speedy gathered up her arrows, then sighed softly, pleased.

"Hm, Speedy?" Robin was curious.

"That was fun," she said. "And yeah, I don't need the lecture on how what we do is not about fun..."

Robin snorted. "You're not the one that nearly picked up a new scar... but it was fun. And you were right, we need to practice that more--I'm not used to working with an archer, any more than you're used to working with a close-in fighter. Come on, let's move..." he took them a few rooftops away, knowing the cops wouldn't be far behind that screaming arrow. 

"Cy always had me covering..." She grimaced. "Cassie or Kon." She looked up with apologetic eyes. "Tim...I haven't been able to say it...but...I'm around, if you ever need someone...you know, not so close...to talk to." 

Tim looked away, hand tightening around his right arm, and it took a moment before he said, "Thanks, Mia. I... might take you up on that." He looked back at her, smile more in the tilt of his head and the corners of his mouth, "It's not like I've been around _to_ talk to..."

"Yeah, well, I have an address and a phone," she offered, smiling just a shade around the eyes. "I mean, I'd understand in a heartbeat if you'd rather not get too close to me, with..." She tipped her chin up. "They say I could live years and years, though." 

`~`~`~`~`

Back in the Queen household, Kyle tried to move--and woke at being pinned, tensing... then sighed with relief when he realized it was just Connor. //Oh... my neck is _killing_ me...// he reached up to rub at it, and realized why. He'd managed to prop his head against the arm of the couch and his neck didn't like it. //Ow...// 

Connor mumbled in his sleep, then roused almost clear-headed to look at Kyle.

"Hey..." Kyle said with a smile, then rubbed at his neck again, wincing. 

Connor slipped up, putting hands on the spot, and then pushed just so to alleviate the pressure. "Sleep well?" Connor asked. 

"Ooh..." Kyle sighed as his neck unkinked, tangling a leg around his fiance's as he slid to drop flat against the couch before it could complain more... "oh, thank you... Yeah, I think I did. ...what time is it?" Not like he really cared with Connor laying over him, but... 

"Smells like dinner time, or nearly," Connor said, smiling at his fiance, pressing closer in an innocent stretch of his own back. 

Kyle gasped softly, hands sliding down his sides--his archer was either in a very teasing mood, or still mostly asleep, given the shape of that smile... "All afternoon? I didn't think I was tired..." 

Connor listened a moment. "Sounds like much of the house is asleep...or out."

//Hmm... sleepy, apparently...// Kyle nodded, and ran his fingers up Connor's back, shifting below him. "Yeah... I don't really hear anything..." //Either follow through or move, Connor..// 

Connor moved to get his legs off the couch, making him press more firmly against Kyle, before he was standing fully and offering to pull Kyle up. Kyle took the hand--and followed the pull all the way into his lover's arms, pressing against him, tilting his head up to kiss him hungrily...

Connor returned the kiss, hands roaming down to pull Kyle in closer...and froze as a little girl giggle hit their ears. 

"Alfie says almost dinner time...wants you t' get the others, Unca Connor." 

Kyle's eyes flashed brilliant green before he sighed and stepped back. "Hey there, Lian," he said warmly. 

"I'm gonna go back to Alfie. You get the cranky bears up," Lian told the pair. 

Connor chuckled. "Bossy child...not at all like her Aunt Dinah..." he said straight-faced.

"No, not in the slightest... Hm. You couldn't pay me enough to bother your father, Batman, and Black Canary," Kyle announced. "And really, I'm not that much happier about bothering your brother and Dick..." 

Connor smiled. "This is where younger siblings prove invaluable," Connor pointed out. "They are likely in the basement," he added. 

"...I like the way you think," Kyle said, not for the first time, and headed down to find them... and found the basement empty. "Outside, maybe?" he asked, though he didn't think so... Connor's eyes flicked to the weapon locker, noted the old gear locker next to it was ajar. "Outside...in the city." 

Kyle groaned. "Oh, great..." 

Connor walked over to the wall, and opened the secret tunnel. "Use your ring to track them? There are numerous passages here." 

Kyle suited up with a flicker of thought. "I'm so tempted to just let them take the fallout," he muttered softly, annoyed with them. 

"Too much peace would be disrupted," Connor reasoned, standing close to his lover. "Go get them, and I will enlist Alfred's aid in hiding this."

Kyle sighed, "Some days, I hate it when you're right," he muttered and went after them, flying fairly slowly through the tunnels. 

Connor walked upstairs, straight to the kitchen, and set about bringing Alfred into the conspiracy to not let the other adults know about the kids sneaking out to patrol. Alfred was not pleased, and only agreed on the condition that they returned unharmed. 

Kyle surfaced and went up to rooftop height, tracking them. The Lantern picked them up in the vicinity of sirens and a fizzling flare arrow, in what looked like a very rough part of town.

"Hey. None of that. It's not like it's going to jump out of you and get me," Tim replied, shaking his head at her. "We need to move. We'll finish this lat--" 

"At home," a voice from several feet over their heads said, annoyed. 

Speedy looked up defiantly at the man who would one day be her brother-in-law. Ollie had already begun adoption procedures on her, had legally stepped in as Connor's father, and had, privately to the two younger ones, admitted to setting up a special trust for Roy and Lian. The concept of going from having no one, to having such a huge family still took getting used to, but she was quite annoyed to be youngest. "We were on our way back, anyway," she said sulkily.

Robin sighed, looking up at the youngest Lantern, "Weren't you asleep?" he asked even as he stepped up onto the green platform Kyle had made. 

"Yes, until Lian came in to tell us dinner was almost ready," he replied, waiting for Mia to join them. The girl stepped up, steadying herself on the rail he provided, before watching the city rush by. "It was just a little walk." 

"And how in hell are you going to explain his black eye?" Kyle pointed out meanly.

Robin swore softly, "Damn, it's blacking already?"

"Mm-hmm..." 

"Sparring and she got lucky," he replied with a shrug, "if anyone even notices once I get done concealing it..."

"I kinda like the sparring thing, but no one would believe it; you're too good," Speedy told him. "I'll help you hide it."

"The world's best swordsman doesn't fear the world's second best, Mia," Tim said with a grin, wondering if she knew the rest of the proverb. "No offense intended." 

Kyle bit his lip on the snicker, waiting to see if she did. Speedy scowled. "I'm not good, but I'm not that bad either," she said before laughing at him.

Apparently she did. "You're right, Mia, you're not." 

Kyle dropped them at the closest entrance to the basement, "Get inside quick, and pray you have time to get changed before anyone _else_ is up," he warned, then headed back to the house, losing the uniform just before sliding in the front door again. 

Roy looked at him from the stairs, just coming down. "Hey, bro," he greeted.

Mia ran down the passage, shedding gear in the process. Tim ran right beside her, yanking mask and shirt off to strip out of the armor, keeping his eyes off her as she yanked the armor off, then pulled the shirt back on and bolted over to tuck the gear away just as fast as he possibly could. 

//Oh, they're _toast_...// The thought didn't particularly bother the Lantern, either. "Hey, Roy... Lian get you up?" /And where are you, love?// 

The kids finished changing and got everything stowed in record time, then Mia looked at Tim's eye cautiously. "Got you good," she said softly. 

Connor emerged from the den, game controller in hand. "Occupying my niece is a full time occupation, Roy. Sorry she got up there and woke you." 

"No prob... needed to get up anyway, and that lazy a--man was hogging all the covers," he said, censoring himself as Lian poked her head out to grin at Kyle.

Tim winced, "Yeah, I'm starting to feel it, too. Run cover for me? I've got to get up to my room and get my kit.." 

Kyle smiled slightly, amused. "He still out?" Watching the two of them was more entertaining than a three-ring circus, sometimes. He sometimes wished Dick had been with the Titans when he was, given the stories he'd heard about the two of them. //And yet no-one ever mentioned this...//

"No," came Dick's light voice from the top of the stairs as he started down, shaking water out of his hair--and not moving quite as easily as he had earlier. //Hm. Now I know what you two were up to...// Kyle thought. "And I was not, either, hogging the covers," Dick protested, walking over to the door of the den, where Lian started trying to drag him into the room--apparently, she'd forgotten about dinner in her eagerness to play. 

Mia ran up the stairs, then stopped in the hall way. "Dick! Connor! Roy! Why the hell is everyone here, when I know I heard something about dinner not five minutes ago?" Mia said fiercely. Kyle couldn't help a slight smile as Mia got pushy, //They really are falling right into that tradition..//

"Oh yes, dinner," Connor said, laying his controller down. "Dick, please pick up the Dart and bring her...I believe she has been testing sugary batches all afternoon." 

"Good grief, she's going to be hyper for months," Roy said, trooping toward the dining room.

Dick winced, "Anyone gotten--god--our parents?" as he reached down to pick Lian up and toss her into the air. 

"Tim can, after he cleans up," Mia said. "He's closing up the computer right now." She ushered everyone along, clearing the hall for Tim and wishing him well on his secondary mission. Roy glanced sideways at his 'little sister'. "You sure you don't have Drake or Lance blood hidden in your history?" 

Connor bit back a chuckle at that accusation; this weekend and other meetings with Dinah proved that truth. 

Mia shrugged, "Not that I know of," she answered with a shrug, "Wait, Drake?" 

Tim had heard all of that from his spot behind the door, and the second the hall was clear he ran on cat-quiet feet up to his room, changed shirts, yanked his kit out of his bags and did the fastest job with the concealer he'd ever managed, then sighed and headed towards the master bedroom. //Why me?// 

Dick saw that running streak out of the corner of his eye and frowned. //What the?// He handed Lian off to her daddy and turned to follow his brother. 

Mia caught his arm, giving a mischievous look. "Wouldn't want to embarrass him?" she whispered out of the side of her mouth, letting her tone and body language insinuate other activities. 

Roy bounced Lian up in the air, smiling happily at the child who was very giggly tonight. //I don't envy any of us when this wears off, but..// "Yes, Drake, Dinah's mom's maiden name..." he answered his sister, then his jaw dropped at Mia's tone //no way...// 

Dick gave her an incredulous look, //Riight, girl...// 

Connor ducked into the kitchen to see if Alfred needed helping serving, and was shooed out. He returned and suggested they all sit in his quiet voice. 

"Hmm. So are she and Tim related?" Mia batted her eyelashes in a way that said she was trying to figure out the relationship angles if it were the case. 

"No, different families, I think." Roy shrugged. "But you never know."

Dick struggled to keep his expression light. Better than anyone, he knew his little brother was still... aching, and with what she was insinuating... tension settled into his shoulders and the corners of his mouth... 

Kyle moved over to kiss his fiancé lightly, wondering why Mia'd decided on _this_ tactic and how badly it was going to blindside/backfire on Tim.

Upstairs, Dinah gave a playful push at Ollie, trying to slip free of the two men keeping her confined to bed, having heard the slight scratch at the door. "Someone's trying to get our attention, politely, you big oaf," she teased him. 

"Ahh, Pretty Bird, I just got comfy," he complained. Bruce looked towards the door, and shook his head at the byplay between his lovers. "Then stay where you are, I'll get the door," he murmured, and slid out of the bed to go see who was bothering them. He pulled it open slightly, and found Tim looking up at him. "Yes?" 

"Alfred's about to serve dinner," Tim replied, hoping he'd done as good a job as he thought and that the swelling wasn't getting too much worse. Thankfully, the blow had come in at the side of his eye, not directly over it, and it wasn't swelling shut. 

"Thank you, Tim." 

Ollie sighed, having caught the exchange. He sat up, stretching fitfully, while Dinah watched, before padding over tot he bathroom to use the shower. It did not take their lady long to join him after shedding the garter belt and thigh highs. "Come on Bruce, a quick dip so we're presentable," Dinah purred. "I promise to behave and twist the arrow head's wrist to keep him in line." 

"Hey!" Ollie protested indignantly. Bruce nodded and moved over to join them, something dangerously amused flashing through his eyes before he quelled it. 

Tim headed downstairs, stepped into the dining room, and stilled. //Oh, boy...// Dick's head turned the second he heard Tim, eyes narrowing--and the level of disconnect between words and the barely-noticeable evidence told him _something_ was going on... 

Mia flashed him a very coy smile, blinking at him. //God, Tim, pick up on it, be a normal teen for two seconds,// she thought with every ounce of her body. 

Connor was too wrapped up in Kyle right now to really notice the boy, though he felt the tension. 

Tim tilted his head, confused, //Mia what'd you do?// 

//Oh-kay little brother, you'n'me need to talk,// Dick decided right then and there, but they'd do that privately, "Manage to get them to answer the door, bro?" 

"Yeah, so they shouldn't be too long," Tim replied.

//Dammit,// Mia cursed, but she breathed a sigh and pouted when Tim did not move to sit beside her immediately. Roy watched his 'little sister', then looked at Tim more closely, trying to determine just what Mia was covering up for Tim, and poorly. He had not seen that bad a job of pre-planning by Speedy since he ...A grin broke over his own face as he remembered a hasty revelation that neither he nor Dick were carrying condoms, the first time they had decided to risk an encounter all the way. 

Alfred brought the last of the dinner dishes in, eyes flicking over Tim and Dick with proprietary concern.

Tim moved over to join her, eyes asking her what on earth was going on... Dick watched that silent conversation, unsure if it was reassuring or more troubling yet--and he shot a sharp look at Roy over that grin, wondering what _he_ was thinking, then moved to go sit down with him. 

Upstairs, Bruce was finding the sight of his drenched lovers an almost irresistible temptation. Dinah slipped free of two very amorous grips to rinse fully. "You two can dally if you like, but I didn't have lunch! Ice cream with goddaughters is not enough to do this again on."

Mia moved her hand to take his under the table, and tapped out the code for Gar and Vic, then shifted one finger to touch him, then herself, hoping that would help clear it up. She added the code for cover to the end of it as an after thought, hoping she was being discreet enough with the finger code to avoid notice. 

Roy only grinned more when he saw Dick look at him, eyes dancing in mischief. Dick shot another look at him, questioning and annoyed, as Tim's hand tightened on hers in shock, barely keeping it off his face, and 'Why?!' flashed back through their hands. 

Bruce shook his head unhappily, "And risk Alfred's wrath? I'd rather not... we'll have to do this again later, when we're not pressed for time..." He wasn't sure if he was more amazed that he'd said it... or by how deeply he meant it. 

"My knuckles are still skinned, so, alright." Ollie slid out of the water to let Bruce have the front one, watching Dinah under the other head. The soft smile on his lips told Bruce their archer was as head over heels as ever.

Mia tapped back 'keeping Wing away', smiling up at Alfred. "This is good, sir," she said softly. "By now, normally, I think Ollie would have turned the turkey into fodder for his chili." 

Roy groaned at that, echoed by Connor. "All left over meats have been experimented with so inhumanely in this house," Roy laughed. 

Tim considered that, considered the look on Dick's face, filed it as 'well, THAT didn't work', and moved on, trying to figure out how he was going to get himself out of this one. He tilted his head. "Hey, if you do it right, turkey in chili's not that bad..." 

Dick looked at him incredulously, "You've got to be joking..." 

"I'm not, it's not that bad. Different, but not bad..." 

Bruce finished rinsing off and slid out, scrubbing the water off his skin. Dinah slipped out right behind him, toweling off briskly, before going to raid Ollie's wardrobe. The archer followed suit, grabbing her hands, and directing her to an end of the closet that had old clothing of hers. "I never throw away your stuff," he murmured.

"Don't encourage Ollie," Roy warned. "He made chili out of beef jerky, tomato paste, and Tabasco one time, I think...at least I'm pretty sure that was what was in it." 

"If it's so bad, why was Connor always sneaking it out to drop off in Gotham for Dinah?" Kyle asked innocently, tattling on the Bird's addiction. 

Tim winced at that list, "That's not chili. I'm not sure what it is, but..." he finally just shook his head, letting go of Mia's hand. Dick blinked at Kyle's question, looking at the archer in question for the answer. 

Bruce pulled his clothing back on, watching the two of them with a small smile. He barely got his shirt settled than he had a miniature powder keg of energy in his arms, kissing him soundly. Bruce kissed her back, holding her, and Ollie laughed, actually beating them to the door.

Connor blinked. "That is her secret; not mine to share."

"Cause when Dad's not experimenting the stuff is excellent," Roy replied. "And Kyle, _keep your mouth shut_ about that." Connor wasn't the only one that had snuck her a few cartons of Ollie's chili over the years, after all. 

The three adults finally made it to the table looking human, relaxed, and less attached at the hip. 

Kyle had managed to nod just before the adults entered, and Tim thanked his lucky stars that Bruce was on the side of him that _hadn't_ been clocked. 'Course, that meant Dick _wasn't_ , but Dick already had the 'we're talking' look on his face, and most of them fell on dinner like starving wolves. 

Midway through dinner a knock sounded on the door, and Alfred rose to go get it. Every last one of them was watching the dining room door when Alfred finally brought said guest through the door. 

"Miss Starr, to see Miss Lance." Alfred was very dry as he said it, because 'Miss Starr' was in full costume...as in barely covered, per her norm. Dinah smiled, and stood up, squeezing Ollie's hand and then Bruce's shoulder in passing. "Karen!" 

The others watched as the two walked back out of the dining room, and Roy found himself wishing for super-hearing. Roy wasn't, actually, the only one, as Bruce watched her walk out the door. Kyle just wondered what the heck was going on, and the bird-boys, as usual, had the curiosity generally attributed to felines working overtime. 

Ten minutes later, a rather indignant and not happy Canary poked her head back in the door. "Ollie, Bruce; needed in New York." Her eyes were snapping with vexation. "Alfred, thank you so very much. I'll catch up with everyone later." She tossed her keys at Roy. "Return that for me, Boy-o?" 

"Sure, Di...be careful," he said, wondering which uncle of hers was putting a foot down.

Bruce frowned, and asked in swift Mandarin, knowing Power Girl's ears were keen even if she had not returned to the room, "Why, and do you want back out of it?" eyes flicking between her necklace and earrings. 

"No, Aunty Dinah, _no_..." from a not-at-all happy Lian. 

"Have to handle it now," she said in swift answer, her accent almost as good as his. "Lian, honey, it's uncle Ted...he really needs me right now." //To put a boot up his ass, but Alan probably put him up to it,// she finished in her head. 

Kyle took a quick drink. "Tell Alan 'hi' if you see him, Dinah...I meant to call him yesterday..." Connor nodded, understanding the need to go tend to family.

In the same language, Bruce said something about interferences that made Dick flush and duck his head away, //I didn't know he _knew_ those words..// Tim's eyes were huge--and he'd only caught part of that... 

"You didn't even finish dinner, though..." 

Roy had to bite back a smile at that--his baby had heard that a few times, and now _she_ was using it. Another time, he'd speak to her about whining... but at this point, Lian was just saying what almost everyone was thinking. 

Dinah walked back in to the room and knelt by Lian's chair. "How about I promise that the next time you come to Metropolis, I take you to the Mall of America there?" 

Ollie only barely turned away to hide the feeling on his face, to hear she was going to stay in that city. Roy noticed that, and wondered if the parents were as solid as they had seemed, or if it was just a holiday thing.

She found herself with a neck/lap full of clingy 6-year-old, "Don't want you to _go_." 

Bruce's hand slid to Ollie's thigh, laying against his fingers as he added, "Neither do we," still in that same language. Ollie accepted that small support, schooling his features; he knew better than to push.

Dinah looked at them, then to Lian, pressing her lips to the girl's ear, switching to Vietnamese. "Baby, I'll come to you as soon as I make Uncle Ted know I'm happy again with your grandfather," she promised softly, hugging her tight. "Else, Uncle Ted might come and try to beat your grandfather up." She giggled a little at that last, making it seem like a secret between them. Roy winced to hear that language between them--he hadn't realized Dinah'd been keeping her fluent in it. 

The unhappy little girl nodded slowly, finally relaxing the death-grip on her neck. "Be fast?" she asked hopefully, pulling back enough to be nose-to-nose with her, eyes big and hopeful. Dick couldn't help a smile at Lian's stubbornness--she'd gotten it honest. 

Dinah made an Eskimo kiss and nodded. "Fast as can be...even if I make Uncle Jay bring me back." 

Roy took his daughter back from Dinah, eyes reassuring her that he would put her to bed as soon as was possible in case this ran late. Mia watched, and looked over at Ollie, wondering why in the world they had never had kids together.

"Okaay..." Lian knew better than to ask her to promise, cuddling into her daddy's lap unhappily. 

The woman walked out, and even Ollie winced at how sharply she took the corner leaving the dining room. They heard the front door open and close, then Roy looked at Ollie. "Bet Ted has something bruised next time we see him," the redhead said, trying to lighten things. 

"They are only acting out of concern," Connor said, playing devil's advocate. It got a roll thrown at him by Mia.

"I feel sorry for _Karen_ ," Tim said. "I mean, that's a long flight with a p--unhappy--Canary..." 

Lian grumbled, "Stupid uncle Ted..." 

"Out of the mouths of children," Bruce murmured softly. 

"And she will be back," Ollie put in, firmly. "So let's just enjoy dinner, and laugh our as...behinds off at their misfortune for irritating a content Canary." Roy nodded knowingly. He'd seen the results of that a few times...

"So anyone gonna clue the clueless?" Mia asked. She hadn't had a lot of exposure to Dinah's temper, after all. 

"Later, Mia...for now, we are enjoying dinner with our family," Connor chided. Tim had guesses, but wanted to be at that conversation, because he wasn't quite sure. 

Dick grinned, "Been there, done that..." and his grin just widened. "They're not gonna know what hit 'em." 

Ollie squeezed at Bruce's hand, then grinned at Kyle. "If she buzzes you for a ride, you mind?" 

"Of course not." Kyle went back to eating, curious but not pressing.

Tim nodded and turned his attention back to his food, wondering if the mess with Dinah would distract his occasionally overprotective older brother. //Alliteration much?// 

Alfred supervised the rest of dinner, then looked at Lian. "Miss Lian, if you would help me with dessert?"

That made the little girl smile and nod, sliding down out of her daddy's lap to go with him into the kitchen. Roy watched her go, then looked over at Dick. "More sweets..."

"She's gonna be off the walls..." was his lover's reply. 

"This would be the right time to call Grace, if we were back in New York," Roy joked. 

Connor stifled a laugh. "Brother, are you implying you are incapable of directing such energy?" 

Mia giggled. "Just wait until you two have kids to deal with," she said. "I'm going to load them up on sugar and set them loose." She would never have kids of her own, but all nieces and nephews would be royally spoiled.

"Connor, have you ever seen her on a real sugar high?" Dick asked, very mildly. 

Bruce held some faint hope that Alfred had better sense... until Lian came out, carefully holding a heaping platter of brownies... and Alfred followed with cake in one hand and cookies in the other. 

Tim started to laugh, shaking his head at the array of sweets. "Oh, man. Sugar-shock on the way..." 

"Then I suggest, Master Tim, that you and the others limit how much she gets to eat by disposing of the rest." He gave Bruce a firm look at that. 

Ollie reached for the sweets eagerly, as did Connor, no shame in their sweet tooths.

"I meant for me, Alfie," the teen protested, and reached for the brownies, hand colliding with Dick's. 

"Did you help make these, Lian?" Dick asked, grinning at her. 

"Uh-HUH!" 

"And we can tie her down with your new game, Tim," Mia suggested helpfully, limiting herself to a cookie. 

"Bet I know some of the graphic artists that worked on it," Kyle said.

"You think? I'll drag the box ou--oh, hey, did you two _spot_ your present?" Tim asked.

Bruce acquired a brownie of his own, listening to the kids. 

"Wow, they're really good, too," Dick praised her after a bite.

"Of course they are, Short Pants...Lian made them," Roy teased. 

"No." Connor shook his head. 

"Presents?" Kyle asked.

"Dinah took Lian shopping, she came back with presents for all of us. She sat yours next to the couch..." Tim replied.

"Huh. We missed that, somehow," Kyle said, now curious, then he happened to glance up at Dick and Roy, and arched a brow. "What?" 

" _Nothing_ ," came from them both in perfect stereo. 

Connor knew that tone. "She bought embarrassing presents again, didn't she?" he asked, making his lover truly intrigued. 

"Mine wasn't." But Mia did want to know just what the senior boys had gotten.

"Shutup, Connor," Roy growled at him. 

Connor threw his head back and laughed, a full belly laugh that Ollie soon joined in, unable to resist the angry pout set on his eldest's features. Even Mia joined in, giggling at the tone--man, she was going to have to ask Dinah. 

Roy glared at his brother and father, then said idly, "You know, I noticed she didn't come back with presents for you two... wonder why _that_ was..." Dick grinned, amused by his lover's attempt to turn the tables. 

Ollie got a wicked look in his eye. "Who said she didn't?"

Connor and Kyle both blushed quite red at that look, turning industriously back to their desserts. 

"What was it, Gran'pa?" Lian chirped.

Roy grinned back at him. "Huh. That's about what I thought." No way was he bailing his father out of this one. 

Bruce shook his head, amused, and nibbled at a cookie. 

"Something, pretty, Lian," Ollie answered her easily. Roy flashed back on all the times Ollie had given him a pat answer, thinking he was too naive to get the real deal, and shook his head. 

//Nice recovery... definitely keeping that one around...// Dick decided. 

Tim watched Mia, waiting for her to look finished, then tilted his head at the door, brow arching. Mia lowered her eyes slightly in assent, looking at Alfred. "Want me to clear tonight?"

Alfred shook his head. "That honor belongs to the patriarchs tonight."

Dick, and Tim, stared at Alfred in complete and utter shock, unable to believe their ears. Had he just really...? Bruce looked sharply at his old friend, wondering what exactly he'd done to annoy the man. 

"Sounds only fair," Ollie agreed. "All the kids have taken a turn," he added when Roy looked his way in surprise. Bruce nodded slightly, agreeing with that, and saw the same reasoning written across Alfred's face. That taken care of, Tim stood up and headed out of the room to go finish that conversation. 

Mia followed, and caught up to him. "Sorry man, it was the first thing that popped in my head to keep him from following you. It's what normal teens would have been doing...even ones with my problem."

"It's okay, Mia. Don't worry about it. I can handle my brother." That wasn't what he was worried about. He pushed the guest-room door open and tilted his head, inviting her in. She slipped inside with him, standing by the dresser as he followed in and closed the door.

"About that 'too close to you' thing. I'm Robin. I'm not--wasn't--supposed to get too close to _anyone_. Nothing to do with... that. But..."

Mia looked down. "Look, I just meant I know my life expectancy. Kinda tough to really be chummy with someone you know is going to croak before you, barring supervillains of the week," she said.

Tim _looked_ at her sadly. "And my invulnerable Kryptonian best friend, the guy I--" he cut that off, "died right in front of me. "

"I know. That's why...even though I think our mentors expect you and I to be friends...I figured it wasn't a really great idea. But I wanted you to know...I'd still do anything to help you out, as a Titan, or a friend...if you can tolerate the risk."

"...I doubt Bruce expects me to be friends with anyone, given... well, a lot." //Young Justice, the Titans, Steph...// Tim was torn between the urge to stay farfarFARaway from everyone and the _loneliness_ that had lurked around the edges of his life since---since things he wasn't ruining the rest of the day by brooding on. 

Mia considered, then nodded. "So...friends to spite them, spite the odds, and have a safe place with no strings at all?"

Tim thought about that a minute, then, nodded. "I... yeah. That... sounds pretty good."

She reached out then, hand open to shake his. "Sounds like a plan."

Tim wrapped his hand around hers tightly. "Yeah."

"So let's go kick some video butt," she said, laughing and pulling him toward the door.

"Sounds good," Tim agreed, and let her drag him out the door. 

They found the other young adults in the den, Lian playing one of the many game systems already. Connor and Kyle were studying their groom and groom hand made bears, wearing green masks...and Kyle's had a green ring embroidered in on the correct hand.

"Cute," Tim said once he got a look at the bears. "Huh. Looks like we're going to have to wait, Mia.." 

Dick studied the way Mia had a grip on his brother's hand and reminded himself sternly not to read into things--and that he ought to talk to Tim later, not drag him away... 

Kyle glanced up, "Yeah, they are," he had to agree. "Someone make sure I tell her thank-you?"

"I will," Connor said, and Kyle's ring finger pricked just before the front door opened and they all heard Dinah again.

"Thanks, Guy...yeah, I know, but you were heading this way for the hockey game anyway. Good bye Guy!" The door closed solidly before Dinah made loud clicky noises striding back down the hall to the den.

"Dinah?!" came from two voices in the kitchen in startled, perfect stereo--and Dick and Roy looked at each other and cracked up. 

"Yes, Oliver, Bruce!" she called, coming in and shooting Roy a look that said 'knock it off'. She was also rubbing her knuckles, which were very red as she sat down.

Roy lifted his hands quickly, shutting up--and elbowed Dick in the ribs to get _him_ to shut up. 

Kyle looked over at her, "Hi, Dinah--thank you. These are great... we'd missed seeing them, somehow, sorry..." 

She smiled at him, took a deep breath in formal style... released slowly to calm her agitation as Lian flung herself into her lap, the game forgotten. "You're welcome, Kyle. Just a small welcome from me into one of the two craziest families on the face of the planet...not having white hair." 

Roy had to duck to hide that grin, but it was undeniably true. Dick couldn't help the laugh--she'd pegged that one. Kyle smiled, nodding. 

Lian held her tight, "you're backyou'reback!" 

Bruce hit the door and slid through, searching her face...

In explanation she held up her still reddened knuckles. "Karen, not Ted...." She did not add that the fight with Karen had been over an insult to Barbara, after the nigh-invulnerable woman accused Dinah of having let Oracle twist her brain so far she could not think straight. 

Roy winced, remembering punches he had thrown at the ones with skin like iron. Mia's eyes widened, and she looked at Tim. //She really doesn't think first,// passed through her brain. Tim wondered what the hell was up with that, and shrugged at Mia, baffled. //Don't ask me...//

Ollie lingered in the door, having arrived right behind the other man.

Bruce's eyes widened slightly and he walked over to sit down next to her, thumb running lightly over the back of her hand. Dick winced, rubbing at _his_ hand sympathetically. 

"Dinah, you didn't get to finish eating..." softly from Connor. 

Dinah shook her head at Connor. "I'm not hungry now." She settled Lian against her chest, then leaned against Bruce. Ollie adeptly sat on the other side of her, picking her legs up until she was laying across the two men. Lian cuddled close, holding on, chattering softly about having her back. 

Roy watched the way Dinah let herself be pampered, then turned back to Dick in astonishment. Dick's eyes widened right back, startled. He knew Dinah well enough to realize how bizarre that was.

Connor smiled and nodded at Dinah. "Unwise to eat on a riled stomach anyway."

Bruce glanced from kid to kid, then looked firmly at the door. 

"Mia, got another TV in this place?" Tim asked in amused annoyance. //There is some power that doesn't want me near a game system, I _swear_.// 

Connor was gathering up the game system Tim needed. "Roy has one in his bedroom," Connor said blithely, earning a dirty look from his brother.

Dick shook his head, amused. //Little brothers. Honestly.// 

The kids vacated the room in short order. Tim and Mia to Roy's to steal the TV, Roy and Dick to the guest room he was supposed to be sharing with Tim, and Kyle tugged Connor in the direction of his room insistently. Approximately ten minutes too late, the two eldest broke apart to stare at each other, having had the same realization about what, exactly, they'd left laying out on the bed... 

"Oh god..." Roy's face was almost the shade of his hair, and Dick was trying to match him. "Uh huh..." 

In their room, what of Tim's face could be seen around his hand was almost exactly the same color. Mia had scooped up the blue and red satin cloth scraps, and now stared in wide-eyed disbelief at them.

"I... god, no _wonder_ they yelled at Connor," Tim managed, not looking. 

Mia looked around, and finally shoved them under the pillow, shaking her hand out. "Oh migawd, remind me not to get on Dinah's good side either," she said quickly.

"Why?" Tim was curious.

"I don't even _want_ to know what she gives the girls in the family..."

Tim's eyes _widened_ \--and he shook his violently. "Not thinking about it, notthinkingaboutit... Come on, everything's hooked up... and I'm going to try and pretend I never saw those. Really, _really_ h--intently." 

Mia sat beside him to play, then glanced sideways at him. "So do they wear their own, or each other's colors?"

"MIA!!!" Tim barely managed to keep that from being a full-fledged shriek. 

"Well?!"

"I... I _cannot_ believe you even would ask that, I'm trying _not_ to think about it!!"

Mia smirked. "Okay. I take it back." She concentrated on the game then.

`~`~`~`~`

Downstairs, Bruce just held her gently for a while before he asked, "Want to talk about it?"

"Simply put, everyone was convinced I was making a huge mistake." She sighed, stroking Lian's hair. "Like I can't choose for myself what potential disasters or rewards I'm stepping into." She flushed, looking up at Bruce. "You came up when it was back down to me, Ted, and Pee Gee." 

"Oh god," Ollie said.

Bruce winced, "How did that go?" 

"That's when she p...made me angry and I tried to deck her. Then I went and called Warriors, and got a ride from Guy back out here." She sighed. "Sorry. I just wanted to go nip it all off now, put my foot down that I was dating who I wanted and for them to all butt out."

Bruce nodded, "It's all right, Dinah. I understand."

Ollie nodded. "Yeah, it will work out for us." He watched as the woman and child both got sleepier by the minute, laying against them that way. 

"Ted kept his mouth shut as I was leaving the room...think he got the point," Dinah whispered sleepily. Bruce nodded, stroking her hair again, gentling her. She closed her eyes fully, hand still moving now and then on Lian's hair, but she was very much asleep. 

"You've got the magic touch, Bruce," Ollie said softly.

Bruce smiled, just a little. "She was already running low," he replied just as softly. 

"Getting angry does that to her," Ollie replied. "Now, the question is, Bruce...where _do_ we go from here?"

"...You want to start that discussion with her asleep?" politely incredulous whisper. 

Ollie nodded slowly. "Just the thinking part of it, ol' man...although, Ted might have done us a favor. Pushing her against us is more likely to keep her from having that flight reaction once we go back to our regular lives tomorrow."

"A very small one," Bruce grudgingly admitted, petting her gently. "I could have done without _that_ assistance... You were right, though. One costume, one civilian... but which way? If you're serious about this mayoral run.." //You're not going to have nearly as much time..//

"Arrow and Canary are linked...and the biggest threat to me being two separate men. If Dinah is seen with me, it just won't work, I don't think." He regretted that some. "Not to mention, her public identity is a bigger threat to Lian and Mia if she is with Ollie Queen, than if she is with Bruce Wayne, cultivator of the brash and dangerous lifestyle..." Ollie teased. "I have _no_ doubt you two can be perfect ....flakes...for each other in the public eye."

"Hmm.... you're right," Bruce had to admit, then he slowly, slowly smiled, "Yes... I'm sure we can..." he sounded... amused by the thought.

Ollie chuckled softly. "And then, when we meet up with everyone, we confuse the hell out of them," the archer said. "Think we can get the ladies to their beds?"

Bruce's smile at the thought of that confusion... was one that hadn't been seen in years, a wicked, playful one that promised trouble in spades, then he considered that a moment. "Maybe..."

Ollie met that smile with one of his own. "We could always slip free and let them rest here," Ollie hinted. //She's had you all to herself, after all...// 

"True..." 

Ollie suited action to words, freeing himself first, then helped Bruce slip out from under Dinah's warm weight. An afghan was hastily grabbed and placed over the two sleepers, before Ollie led Bruce out. 

`~`~`~`~`

Connor let a small sigh escape him as he got Kyle away from the others, safely closing the door between the noise of the house and them. Kyle's sigh echoed his--immediately before the brunette pounced, arms wrapping around him as he kissed him deep, pressing tight. 

Connor caught the other man and pulled him toward the bed, wanting to be comfortable to take up where there nap had ended. Kyle was more than willing to go for that, and dropped onto the bed with him, still kissing, ridding himself of shoes and socks--and a flicker of thought was enough to remove Connor's as well. Connor was definitely happy to let Kyle use his willpower to aid in such practical matters, as he pulled free of the kiss and smiled. 

"You are very impatient." He let his hand roam under Kyle's shirt, tracing lines on the artist's ribs.

"You, are a damned tease, and shouldn't be surprised," Kyle replied, kissing him again. Connor's amusement bubbled up in the kiss, but his hand turned to sensuous pursuits, brushing lightly over nipples, hard abs, down the center of that lean body. He thought no one was made more perfectly than his lover. Kyle nipped at his lip gently when he felt that amusement, and he twisted into his lover's touch, hand sliding down under Connor's shirt to stroke and pet him, the need for his lover he'd pushed down to hunt for the kids flooding back into him, making him break the kiss to lick at his jaw.

"I never tease," Connor told him, running his hand along the ribs, until he was cupping Kyle close at the small of the back, pressing their hips together. "I always make good on the promises your body demands from mine."

Kyle moaned softly, rocking slowly against that hold, sucking at his throat. "Yeah, you do," he had to admit, "eventually..." He kept petting, hand slowly dragging the shirt up. Connor twisted them, placing Kyle flat underneath him, his groin pressing into Kyle, slowly rubbing as he drew the shirt up and off for his lover. His eyes were lit with a tender love and a deep hunger as he moved so slowly, teasingly.

"Ohhh," Kyle breathed, hands sliding over his lover's body as he twisted with Connor's moves, lifting his head to kiss him, holding on tightly. Connor moved with infinite care and patience…but a persistence that could not be denied. The friction of grinding against his lover, both of them still in pants, was more than enough to make him ache for more. He broke their kiss again, holding back enough to remove Kyle's shirt, with Kyle's very eager help. The brunette bit gently at the skin under his teeth, hands sliding down under the waist of Connor's pants, running along skin.

"So gentle with your hands, so fierce with your heart," Connor murmured, raising himself up on one hand to use the other for opening both of their pants. He reached into Kyle's fondling him intimately, watching his lover's face.

Kyle's head tipped back at that caress and his eyes closed, hands tightening on his lover's ass. "Connor..." soft half-whisper as his hips moved again.

"Yes, Kyle…I have you now and always." There was a light possessiveness in his voice as he stroked the artist, and it drew a long, hungry shudder and a quick buck. 

"Oh. God, yes..." His hands slid again, encouraging his lover's clothing _off_. Connor gave a tug at Kyle's pants after the energy had stripped him, smiling with joy when he could feel the pleasure of being skin to skin with his lover. He maintained his balance on one arm, wrapping his hand around Kyle's cock, stroking a thumb along the upper side.

Kyle braced enough to shove them down, and trusted Connor to move enough out of the way as he finished stripping them off--though Connor's touch nearly made him lose the ability to control the ring as he rocked up against that touch. 

"Eager?" His hand feathered down, caressing along the sensitive spots with merciless teasing.

Kyle moaned softly, rocking against the stroke of that so-knowing hand, "Been wanting you since the second I woke up, _yes_..." Connor moved the hand away completely, laying against him just slightly, his weight not pressing in too much as he leaned in to kiss Kyle along the ear.

"And tell me, my love, what of me do you want?"

Kyle shuddered, tilting his head into that kiss, considering--and he looked back up at Connor with his eyes dark, hands sliding over his back, "Everything..." The answer was honest, if not quite the variety Connor was looking for.

The archer purred at the answer, and he nodded. "Then everything is yours." He moved away from Kyle, looking him over with a deep pleasure at knowing the Lantern was his. He settled on his side, propped by an elbow as he lay with his mouth close to Kyle's hips, opposite his lover in the bed. His free hand stroked a lazy path from hip to knee on the sleek thigh muscle, then came back up and over, stroking lightly over the tip of Kyle's cock.

Kyle twisted, nuzzling at his hip, mirroring his lover's position as he reached down to brush his hand over Connor's cheek, down his throat. Connor made a pleased rumble before moving closer, his lips barely touching the tip before his tongue darted out and licked.

Kyle gasped, not expecting that so quickly, and forced his hips still, hand slowly running down Connor's chest as he pressed kisses all along the line of his hip and the plane of his lower torso. His lover made a deep rumbling noise before opening his mouth and taking Kyle fully in, centimeter by centimeter in a slow, hot slide.

"Connor, _god_..." his hand curled tight around the upper curve of his lover's hip at that feel--//god, always so good...//--and he tried not to buck. Connor closed his eyes as he gently wrapped his hand around Kyle's sac, massaging slowly. He sucked at the hard cock with tender skill, seeking only to please his lover.

Kyle mewled softly, hips slowly shifting against his mouth... and moved to return the favor, tongue flicking over his length in long, hot swipes, still clinging to his hip. Connor gave an almost silent groan, fighting the urge to press in, concentrating on the giving, rather than the receiving. Silent perhaps, but it made his throat vibrate and Kyle's hips jerked at the feel...then he wrapped his mouth around Connor's tip and sucked. 

The next groan was not silent, and Connor's hips rolled into without his conscious thought before he stilled. The hand he was using to massage his lover grew more insistent, setting a counterpoint to the way Connor was licking and sucking.

Kyle moved with that roll, taking him deeper, swallowing around him as his hips bucked against that wicked hand and mouth. They found the rhythm they both needed, each able to move, and move with their lover, drawing out the pleasure as long as possible...but it was Kyle who broke first, hand spasming on Connor's hip as his hips bucked hard, unable to do anything but feel. Connor drank him down, tongue moving along the pulse, hand still caressing until Kyle was all but still again beneath hand and mouth. 

A moment beyond the stillness, Kyle's mouth moved again, touch apologetic about having stopped. Connor kept sucking, licking lightly, hoping to rekindle his lover even as his hips rocked more insistently. Kyle shuddered under those licks to so-sensitive flesh and focused his attention on some of the spots he'd learned made Connor completely lose his mind. He was rewarded with Connor pulling back, his hand moving to rest on Kyle's hip, squeezing in as he let a long, low cry of pleasure escape him, his hips going utterly still as he found release. Kyle moaned softly even as he swallowed quickly, again and again until he could slowly pull away, licking him gently..

"Mmm...Come here," Connor said softly, a gentle command in his voice and body.

Kyle moved, twisting around to slide down the bed and curl close to his lover, hooking a calf over Connor's to press even closer, "Mm?" Connor claimed his mouth, letting their tastes mingle as he slowly rocked with his lover, enjoying the closeness.

Kyle purred into the kiss and kissed him back, upper arm wrapping around his back, and he shifted until a piece of paper couldn't have been slid between the two of them, plastered to his fiancé's hard body. Connor preferred it that way, twining into the hold just as fiercely, intent on letting Kyle know he was there, that he wasn't going anywhere. Kyle felt that in his body and clung to his tighter, held securely... this was so very good, just being like this, feeling the slide of hot, sweat slick skin against his and the quiet strength in his lover's kisses.

Connor slid one hand down, following the spine and then the curve of Kyle's hip, and Kyle pressed back into his touch, making a soft noise of pleasure. A single finger traced an invisible line from hip to cleft, then down, stroking with the lightest of pressure over sensitive skin and he pressed back into it, saying 'yes' without a word as he pulled his knee up towards his lover's hip. 

Connor shifted just enough to acquire the lube, applying it generously, slowly and carefully teasing the entrance, using just one finger to drive his lover crazy when he finally did press. Kyle whimpered softly, breaking the kiss to toss his head back and mewl at the feel of that pressure.

"More?" Connor whispered, before licking at the sweat on Kyle's throat.

"Connor, please..." The archer smiled and moved slowly with his finger, his other hand clutching at Kyle's back. Kyle rocked back against that touch, biting at his lip, moaning softly.

"Such pretty sounds, full of our harmony," Connor whispered against his throat. Kyle gasped, rocking against his touch, but… 

"Connor, please..." A second finger moved to join the first, again moving slow so as not to hurt him.

"Yes, Kyle…anything you want." Kyle moaned softly, rocking back against his fingers, clinging close to him. Connor rocked with him, with the rhythm Kyle set, freehand never relaxing in its grip. Kyle bit his lip again, letting himself find a pace he enjoyed, wanting nothing more than the feel of Connor's body over his back, blanketing and possessing him, but loving every moment of this. He could feel that it would not be long before his lover had recovered enough, that this touching was very much a foreplay to what they both enjoyed. 

"God, love, you feel so good," he murmured, riding against his fingers, nuzzling in against Connor's throat, kissing. 

"You should feel it from my side, lover…the way you slide against me, the feel of your body begging for more from me." Lightning slammed through Kyle's body at Connor's voice, hands clenching as sensation stole his breath for a moment.

"Ohh..." Connor slid his free hand down, cupping Kyle's hip in his hand as he rocked against him, eyes half lidded. He drew his fingers almost completely out of his lover, then pressed deep just as he rocked hard against Kyle. The hold and the sudden, strong pressure, and that hard buck against him made Kyle cry out against his shoulder, trying to wrap tighter around him.

"Kyle, my love," Connor whispered against his ear. "You want to feel me inside you, driving deep, pressing against that one certain spot, don't you?" he continued in his husky voice.

He gasped for breath and bucked hard, shaking at the way Connor's voice wrapped through his soul and made need blaze higher in him--and he knew it, too. "Yes, god, Connor, please..." The younger Arrow stilled his fingers, kissing Kyle deeply as he pulled them out, already shifting from their position. The kiss broke with a small moan from Connor, before he situated Kyle just where he wanted him on the bed. Kyle let himself be moved, not about to argue. 

Connor took the time to use the lube again, before he settled behind his lover, drawing Kyle's hips up just so. Grasping those in both hands, Connor positioned himself, and pressed in with a throaty moan. Kyle shifted, bracing himself against the mattress as Connor slipped back into him and he shuddered, hands fisting in the sheets. Connor pressed against his full body, chest to back, hips locked together, for a long moment before drawing back and starting a lazy pattern of thrusts, watching the play of Kyle's muscles with every move he made.

Kyle moaned, low, soft cry, and bucked back against his body, shuddering at the way Connor's weight settled over him and he just moved with him. Connor supported himself carefully, reaching beneath Kyle as he was thrusting, grasping his hardening cock in a still lube-slick hand, sliding down its length. Kyle whimpered, rocking forward into that slick touch, crying out wordlessly at his touch.

"Yes…you are beautiful…every muscle in your body tensing then relaxing, welcoming me, my touch…" Connor slid deep within his lover, moaning at how open Kyle was to him.

"Connor...." Kyle mewled his lover's name, soft and low, rocking back against him again. The archer smiled, then concentrated on finding Kyle's magic spot, his hand working Kyle's hard shaft almost absently. Kyle bit back his shriek as Connor found exactly the right angle, entire body shaking at that pleasure-shock.

"Use the pillow, lover, if you need to keep quiet," Connor encouraged, a hint of pride in the fact he could get that response from the artist. He kept just that angle, slowly increasing his pace, wanting to make Kyle absolutely boneless. Kyle fished for it, burying his face in the foam--and not a heartbeat too soon, as Connor slid against him _again_ , flare of white-light pleasure slamming through him again, and again. He bit at the foam and let it muffle his cries, bucking back against Connor's driving hips until it was just too much and he lost control, entire body spasming.

Connor breathed deep, considering holding back, but the sight of Kyle writhing for him, body clenching around him was too tempting. As Kyle's seed flowed over his hand, he increased his pace, pressing his chest to the strong back of his lover, hips snapping fiercely as he let go…welcoming every bit of pleasure as the gift his lover could bring to his life. Kyle was boneless and brainless under him, shuddering slightly in the aftermath. Connor slowly found the strength to withdraw, collapsing heavily over his lover, tucking him safely to his body, not wanting to _ever_ let go. Kyle cuddled back tight against him, wrapping a hand around his arm to cling to him. The pair slowly drifted off, unaware of the world outside their little space together.

`~`~`~`~` 

Dinah woke, very late, and realized she was asleep on the couch with her baby girl. She stroked the girl's hair, still able to remember the red in it before it had darkened to fully match Cheshire's. Such thoughts made her curious about other children, the potential children she had denied Ollie, ones possible with Bruce…and she took in a deep breath. 

//Easy…one thing at a time. One's got a mission the size of the universe, the other's broke your heart how many times?// Thoughts of raven haired little girls and blonde little boys were carefully locked away, behind the cage of skepticism. She then shifted off the couch, moving Lian in her arms to carry her up to bed. Part of her heart told her she should go now, make excuses over the phone, but she had committed too deeply. And she's be damned if she was going to let Alan or Ted have the last say on this.

Once she had her goddaughter situated on the bed and covered, she moved quietly back into the hall, listening. She could only hear sleeping, and made her way to the one open door, finding Tim awake across Roy's bed, still playing the game, Mia half draped over the small of his back as she slept.

"Want me to move her to her room, Tim?" she asked softly.

Tim shook his head slightly, looking over at her. "No, she's fine," he said, equally softly. "Glad I've got the remotes, though.." 

"Need anything else?" She did step in and find one of Roy's extra blankets, covering the girl and stroking her hair gently.

"Just that," he replied, "I didn't want her to get cold. ...Dinah. Thank you," flicking his eyes at the game and smiling at her. She smiled back at him, moving to drop a kiss on the top of his head.

"It was my pleasure, Tim." She moved back, ready to go face her lovers, or at least curl up with them to finish sleeping…if the need to be out and hunting the streets did not get the better of her.

Tim…actually held still for the kiss, and watched her leave. "Shut the door, would you?" he asked, very softly. He was flattered, but uneasy, that Mia had continued to sleep so soundly while being touched.

"Of course, little bird." She smiled again, and drew it shut, leaving the kids in peace. She turned to go down the hall, slipping inside the master bedroom almost silently. She figured Bruce would wake regardless, but Ollie could sleep like the dead when he was not restless with a need to patrol.

The Bat did open his eyes the moment she entered, finding her silhouette, and then he relaxed again, left hand lying between Ollie's shoulders where their lover was draped over his chest and his right hand reached up for her in the moonlight. She slipped out of everything first, moving to lay against his right side, looking at Ollie sleeping so soundly with a fond smile. She lightly kissed Bruce's cheek as she settled the covers over them all.

That kiss was changed from cheek to lips as he turned his head, arm curving around her to hold her close. "Rest well?" he asked, voice barely more than a whisper.

"Too well." She knew he would understand, even if he had been away from Gotham for half a year now. "Our lover wear himself out?"

Bruce's lips curved, amused, "With a little help..." His hand traced gently over her back, running over the marks of their life. She sighed softly; she had many fewer marks than he did, now, but that would not last. From the simple things like Savant's savage beating of her to the agonizingly personal fights like Slade Wilson, she was etching her skin all over again with their life. 

"I've got a flight in the morning, Bruce."

"I know, Dinah. So do I." He did not sound at all pleased by that. Gently, she caressed his chest, careful not to disturb Ollie.

"It's been such a wonderful holiday, though." There was a note of questing, as if she was trying to decide if it all belonged here, to this time and place, never to be had again.

"It has." Old instincts, old patterns of thought and belief surfaced at the question in her voice, considering the merit of ending this now, having nothing but the memory--and cold shuddered down his spine. He knew all too well how little memories did to warm the days, especially ones tarnished by your own hand... "Will you come to the Manor for Christmas?"

She looked up at him, her eyes too soft and too wet to belong to the woman that had taken to his streets as a teenager to kick off on hoods and thugs, and yet... so very much the woman who had stood by so many teammates and given her shoulder at the right moment.

"I'd like that, Bruce." The quiet acceptance of what his offer meant replaced the hesitance of earlier. "In fact... there's no other place that would feel like home this year."

"I... am glad, Dinah." He shifted his hand up to brush a thumb over her cheekbone, then his fingers rested at the back of her head and pressed up slightly. //Come here, Dinah. Don't leave me, don't leave us...// She rose up slightly, moving to kiss him. She let her soul open up to him, let herself consider that maybe, just maybe there was hope for a forever in this, and it came through strongly in her kiss.

Bruce kissed her back, feeling that and trying to answer it, trying to tell her with his kiss that he wasn't going to let this go... and his arms tightened slightly on Ollie's back and hers. Ollie shifted, feeling the pressure, and slowly roused enough to see his Pretty Bird kissing his Bat. It made him smile, and he nuzzled Bruce's shoulder, one hand sliding over to lie on Dinah's shoulder. He didn't do much else, his eyelids drooping slightly as he watched them, too close to sleep still. Bruce stroked his shoulder gently when he felt that shift and the nuzzle, saying, 'go back to sleep, all's well' with his touch, still kissing their lady.

Ollie let himself do just that, feeling it when Dinah broke the kiss long enough to place one on his forehead. Dinah then lay back on Bruce's shoulder, sighing softly.

"I never would have seen myself at this point," she told Bruce. "But I have no regrets."

"Neither would I, a year ago, but... I don't, either." Then his lips curved again, "Barring that it took us so long."

She giggled. "I was sixteen the night I decided the Mysterious Batman was sexy/cute/perfect," she admitted. "And I grew up with Bruce Wayne in my dreams...what Gotham girl didn't?" She placed a small kiss on his shoulder. "But you are so far removed from both those girlhood fantasies... so very real."

"...'Cute'?" even in a whisper, the tone was utterly laden with disgust and confusion, and he stroked her back gently, holding her closer.

"Cute," she affirmed. "You forget, Mister Scary One... I saw those early forays into Gotham, with your less than perfect skills," she teased. She snuggled close. "Of course, I had no idea you were watching me as I started tangling with bigger and bigger threats. I always thought it was Ted. Until he admitted that no, he had thrown me to the wolves after the first time he set my ribs for me."

Bruce's lips thinned slightly, but then he had to smile. "Someone else at work in my city? Of course I was watching you." His hand moved lightly over her skin again. She purred at that soft caress.

"One serious question for you, Bruce." She leaned up to look into his eyes. "Would Budapest have been the end of it?" She indicated where they were now. "If we had not met here, and you finished your pilgrimage before we met again. Would that one night have been the last night?"

"...I don't know, Dinah. I did not intend for it to be. You are... far too important to me."

She sighed softly, a light smile touching her lips. "I still think it's wrong for me to be so divided between the two of you…but that's my little psychosis. Seeing the bond between you and he helps a lot."

He held her close, "It's... not exactly conventional, Dinah..." His voice was understanding. "I'm glad it helps..." //I wasn't sure it would,// went unspoken. 

"I think…we're not very conventional people." She sighed very softly, closing her eyes. "Man, this is going to confuse the hell out of people, if it ever gets out."

//What was your first clue, Dinah?// the sarcastic thought, so like his eldest son, remained unspoken. "No, we're not," he said instead, then winced slightly at her last words. "Oh, it will likely get out, things do... and yes, I believe it will..." was there a trace of amusement in his voice at that thought? She looked up at him, smiled, then purred as she let her eyes close. She might have the itch to patrol in her veins...but tomorrow morning was soon enough to scratch it.

"Think I can sleep now... if you are."

"Mm. Go to sleep, Dinah, I'll be here..."

She ran a finger over his nipple. "If you're not sleepy..."

Bruce chuckled, low and soft. "Even he won't sleep through that, love..." She caught her breath momentarily, then forced it to even out. 

"You're right," she whispered.

He felt her breath catch, shaken by his own choice of endearments, but...she was. She'd slipped her hooks into him long, long ago.. and they'd never come free. And now.... He simply held her tight. She pressed tight to him, only slowly coming to a point where she could truly sleep, the night pulling at her, but his arm enough to keep her still.

Bruce let her drop away into sleep, blanketed warmly by the pair of blonds curled around his body... and before long he, too, slipped off into sleep, almost despite himself.

`~`~`~`~`

Tim started awake at the sound of a door slamming somewhere within the house.. and stilled completely at the feel of a smaller body in his arms, //Oh, dear god what the?//

"Mmm," that smaller body said sleepily, stretching full length before the same realization hit, and Mia scrambled to move space between them. "Oh shit...Tim…I'm sorry…"

"I, ah... think _I_ was holding _you_..." Tim pointed out, trying to get awake enough to have this conversation. She grinned sheepishly.

"Doesn't mean I have to go and ruin it by snuggling on you," she said, trying to keep a half-light tone.

Tim shrugged, trying to put away the feel of her body against his.... "It's okay, Mia... Sorry I..." //grabbed you? played limpet?// "I went to sleep on the other side of the bed..."

She laughed nervously. "My fault, Tim…been a long time…" //no, dammit, keep that tone away…no loneliness allowed to him...he's lost far more.//

He sat up, watching her face, "It's okay, Mia. Really..." She would not meet his eyes at first, then she did, and there was a great amount of respect for him in hers.

"Thanks…slept pretty good."

Tim blinked at that, and then nodded. "So did I, I think..." He knew it, actually. "I'm still sorry I kind-of turned you into a teddy bear or something..."

"If you ever want to again…I don't mind," she told him, refusing to blush as she smiled. "But I am afraid with the one track minds all the others have…"

"..they'll think it's something it's not, and I'll wind up with your family aiming for me," he sighed. She shook her head.

"Your brother will probably have words for me," she pointed out. 

"I can handle Dick," Tim replied, "I'm used to it, after all..."

'Then I'll handle my brothers and father." She slowly stood and straightened her clothes. Tim nodded--then slid off the bed to go to her... then paused, a step or so from her, suddenly uncertain again. She looked up and moved hesitantly his direction, her hand reaching out to his, and first his hand wrapped around hers, then he pulled her close. "Thank you," he said, very softly, into her hair. 

She nodded, her arms going around his waist as she squeezed lightly. "Yeah…thank you." She took a deep breath and tried to straighten. "Have to go…take care of stuff before breakfast." 

Ever-curious, he tilted his head, wondering what she meant, "Yeah?"

She grimaced. "Counts as soon as I get up, then later in the day after I'm active. Ollie doesn't like me to ever skip…wants to stay right on top of any changes."

"He's right," Tim said after he thought about it a moment. "That's important." He let go as he spoke. Mia wrinkled her nose.

"Not your veins that get poked daily," she teased. "See ya at breakfast?"

"Yeah. See you at breakfast--I'm going to go see if I can coax Alfred into making waffles." She made a moaning sound at that thought before she was out of the room.

Tim grinned and went to change, reapply the concealer, and go bother Alfred, equipped with the ammunition that she wanted them, too.

`~`~`~`~`

After breakfast, Dick asked Tim to take care of Lian with a look and laid a hand on Roy's shoulder, tilting his head towards the stairs--his internal clock wasn't set to the west coast and his plans to say goodbye properly had been derailed by oversleeping and Lian bouncing in to wake her daddy.

Roy nodded, and grinned cockily, standing up from the table to go with his lover. Mia shot Tim a look of amusement at their older siblings.

Tim smiled back at her, equally amused, and didn't bother to watch them go. 

Dick shut Roy's door behind them and curled around his lover's body. "God, I don't want to go..." Roy held him tightly, running his hand up into Dick's hair, caressing gently. 

"Not so long... you said Bruce plans about six more months, right? And that gives me just the time I need to finish up my plans," Roy promised, trying to memorize the feel of that body so tight against his own.

"Yeah? What are you up to, lover?" Anything to distract himself from how bad it was going to be to leave.

Roy smiled smugly. "Got a team to figure out for one... and some more domestic things."

"Yeah?" inquisitive tone, curious light in big blue eyes.

The redhead grinned. "You'll have to come home to find out. Just take your flight into New York, and call me, when you come back... I'll be there to pick you up."

"Roy..." Dick drew out his name pleadingly, pressing closer against him, trying to coax more out of him than that..

"My place isn't big enough," Roy finally relented, hands moving down to cup his lover's ass. "Not if you're coming home to Lian and me."

"I am," Dick told him again, pressing into that hold.

"So I've got to get a bigger place, and you know how hard it is to find good places with good schools," Roy said, amused.

"Yeah, it is," Dick agreed--and squashed his offer to help, knowing his lover's pride. Roy'd handle it. Roy then lifted Dick up enough to turn him, pushing him back toward the bed. "Kyle said I had another hour or so…"

"Time enough," Dick agreed, moving back and dropping onto the bed, dragging Roy down with him.

`~`~`~`~`

Kyle stood a long moment in Connor's arms, wishing he did not have to go, wishing he could just call out from work... but the Corps needed him. Their vacation had been wonderful, and Kyle honestly felt like he stood a shot at happiness now, that when Roy had invited him to come, it had opened brand new doors. 

Roy set Lian down so he could give Dick a proper goodbye. He was actually halfway relieved Kyle needed to go so early; it meant he was the one doing the leaving, not Dick. The Bats' flight wasn't for a little while. He glanced sideways at where Dinah was stamping down into her boots; she had an earlier flight to catch for Metropolis. 

Dick leaned against his lover, still a little blissed from their own goodbye--but damn, he didn't like this.. //And how many times have you been the one to leave? Shut up.//

"Yes, Oracle. I understand that Helena is still at your home, to come there and get her before I go into the Slums. I've been on vacation, not having my brains eviscerated, okay?" the blonde was telling her necklace. "And yes…I am rested."

"Sure you don't want to skip the commercial flight?" Kyle offered his former teammate/ future step-mother-in-law. She smiled at him.

"Have to take the rental back, and don't want to impose. Besides, some two bit drug dealer paid for my first class tickets…" She giggled at a comment they could not hear. "Excuse me, a third world, want to be dictator paid for them."

Lian watched her daddy and Unca Dick, and Unca Connor and Unca Kyle, and her lips started to quiver where she stood against her daddy's leg, then went to hug Aunt Dinah tight. "Gonna miss you," she said, clinging.

Dinah picked the girl up, and both her men saw the look in her eyes as she held the child against her. "I always miss you, Dart. Every single second I'm not with you, I wish I could be." She gave the child a kiss on her brow. "You take good care of your daddy for me. That's my Boy-o, and he needs his Dart."

Lian nodded sharply, cuddling close. "I will. I promise..." Dinah squeezed her one more time, then handed her to Ollie so she could get her jacket.

"Mia, keep the boys in line for me, honey," she called, getting a giggling agreement from the girl at the top of the stairs.

Lian wrapped her arms around her grampa's neck, hugging tight. "Gonna miss _you_ , too, grampa," as she nuzzled against him. She wasn't sure when daddy had decided to call him daddy, but that made him grampa again.

"I'll be out to see you soon, Lian," he said in that scratchy gruff voice that was him hiding the tears inside. She had heard it over many bedtime stories.

"You'll have to let me know when, Ollie. If I'm in the states, I'd like to come visit and take Lian out with you," Dinah said, her voice soft.

Kyle kissed Connor gently, one last time, then coughed, "Sorry, Roy, Lian, but we need to get moving... well, I need to get moving. You're stuck coming along for the ride..."

Connor smiled at his lover, then waved farewell to his brother and niece. "Be safe." Lian jumped up into her father's waiting arms after Ollie set her down.

"You too, blondie," Roy teased. "Don't be a stranger." He looked to his dad, to see he had moved into Dinah's arms and was in no way moving from there short of a Bat-applied crowbar. "Geeze, Dad…get a room," he threw out anyway.

Dick pressed another kiss to Lian's hair, "See you, baby girl. Later, Kyle. You be careful out there." 

Kyle rolled his eyes... and nodded. 

Bruce had one hand on each of his lovers gently, and nodded goodbye to Kyle as he walked out the door. Dinah let them hold her a long moment, barely getting a 'farewell' out to the leaving group as she felt so safe and happy where she was.

"I'll check up on you when I'm on the East Coast," Ollie told her. "As long as you don't mind," he added hastily. She laughed softly.

"That's wonderful, Oliver. And if I wind up out this way, I'll stop in, or let you know."

Bruce just held them. He intended to be far from the States, barring the few days around Christmas, and could therefore say nothing.. much as he wanted to, other than, "Be careful, Dinah..." gently. She leaned into him then, and kissed him lightly. 

"If I happen to cross your travels, I'm stopping in," she said, challenging him to deny her. And, with her being the legs of the woman who knew all, she would know. "Have to check on my other sons, after all," she teased.

"I'll be glad to see you," he said softly, then chuckled at her words. "Of course..." 

Dick stared at her back--it was better than watching the door, after all. High on the stairs, Tim's jaw dropped. Mia knuckled him in the ribs, smiling.

"Now you're done for... she's claimed your clan too."

Dinah wiggled free of her men, scooping up her keys to the rental from where Roy had put them. She then waved cheerfully at Connor, Dick, and her lovers before turning and leaving, no good byes said, because good bye was for too long.

"Apparently..." Tim couldn't help a small smile at the thought. //She's good at dealing with him, this could be very good...// 

Dick waved back at her, trying not to miss Roy too much. Ollie looked over at Dick, and smiled to see that on his face. A glance at Connor confirmed that his middle child was already missing Kyle, despite all his attempts to keep it off his face.

"Well, we got rid of two of the chatterbox women," he teased, throwing a look upstairs at Mia, who responded by throwing one of her house shoes down at him.

Bruce caught it with his freed hand and flung it back up the stairs, where Tim picked it out of the air before it could land, and handed it back to her. "Here, Mia..." 

Dick looked over at Connor, and considered inviting him to come spar again. Connor caught the look and just turned to lead him out to the mats, unwilling to stay inside now.

Mia situated her shoe, then grinned. "Should we try to hit the next level of the game before you fly?"

Ollie shook his head, looking from the door to his office to the basement, trying to decide what he needed to do worse to stay busy.

Dick flashed a smile at him--weak by comparison, but real, and followed. 

Tim nodded quickly, "Yeah. I figured out that damn puzzle once you fell asleep, so we'll get through faster once I show you the trick..." 

Bruce laid a hand on his shoulder again, waiting for him to decide. Ollie turned, looking at Bruce…and opted for the basement. He wanted to show the man his latest handiwork, even if Bruce was not actively crime fighting right now.

Bruce followed him down, studying the improvements he'd made. "Alfred may be annoyed with me, but Dinah agreed to come to the Manor for Christmas."

Ollie paused in showing some of the prototype arrows. "If I offer to stay out of his kitchen, think he'll let me and the kids in the house?" the archer asked jokingly.

"He will. He'll probably be delighted to have reason to open more of the Manor, actually."

Ollie nodded at that. "I didn't buy as big a place as I should have," he teased. "But it made for interesting bunkmates." His eyes met Bruce's lightly. "The kids shared a room last night."

Bruce tilted his head. "Oh?"

"Mia told me not to give him any grief over it, and not let her brothers give him any either," Ollie added. "Seemed to think no one in the house believes in just sharing a bed for sleep." He kept a straight face as he said that.

Bruce kept an equally straight face. "I have no idea where she got that idea..." That made Ollie lose it, and he howled with laughter, a welcome release from the tension he had felt since Dinah walked out the door. Bruce shook his head, chuckling softly, glad to hear him laughing.

`~`~`~`~`

Mia stirred her chili, dunking the crackers in it half-heartedly. Connor merely stared at his bowl, while Ollie took a slow bite. After he cleared his mouth, he wished he had made it early enough to send some with everyone.

And then he sighed, a sigh shared almost at the exact same moment by his two kids at the table with him.

"Christmas can't get here fast enough," Ollie said softly.

`~`~`~`~`

Dick was startled to hear Tim suddenly snicker from his spot in the back of the jet, and turned to look. "Tim?" 

"Mia's stuck at the house while the guys go out," he answered. 

"Speaking of whom, Timmy..." 

"Dick, leave it..." 

"Tim..." 

"Leave it. She's a friend." His hand flashed, 'Tell you later,' as he glanced at the entirely too awake Bruce.

"I'm sure Tim will talk about sharing his friend's bed some other time," Bruce said in a perfectly bland tone.

Tim jumped, staring at Bruce in shock, //How the hell...// / 

" _Tim_?" 

"Not like that, you _ass_ ," Tim snapped. Then Bruce's lip did curl up with a slight smile as he looked at his sons. 

"It's his choice, one way or the other, Dick."

"Well, yeah," his eldest agreed, "doesn't mean I don't get to be concerned."

Tim sighed at him. "Do you really think I'm anywhere near ready to try dating again?" 

"No, which is why I'm concerned... and now that you've nicely confirmed that she was lying her head off, what were you up to yesterday afternoon?" 

//Oh, crap. Walked right into that one...//

"Oh?" Now Bruce inspected his youngest son more closely. "Patrol?" he deduced, catching just a hint of swelling in Tim's features.

// _Busted_...// "Yeah..." His fingers flashed across the keys, warning Mia.

Bruce merely shook his head. "I'm surprised you two were the only ones," he said, sliding a glance at Dick, a reminder of too many nights of patrolling against permission.

Dick dropped his eyes, then looked up and grinned like a fiend. "Nice to see you following tradition, Timmy... And it was Speedy lying for you again, god, how _fitting_..." he gave up and started to laugh, filing that to talk about with Roy later. 

"Yeah. She was buying me time to get upstairs and take care of this," he agreed, waving his fingers at the swelling around his eye.

Bruce shook his head. "Next time…let someone, even Alfred, know you went out," he cautioned, turning back to his paper. Getting reconnected to Oliver and Dinah was going a long way to keep him mellow, and remind him that forbidding anything just made it more likely to happen.

Dick studied Bruce, wondering when he'd chilled out--//probably about the same time Dinah screamed the first time--I _didn't_ just think that!//--and shook his head, turning back to the novel he'd packed. 

Tim nodded, "Sure, we can do that," //...talk about dodging bullets, _thank you Dinah_!!// //and Ollie,// he added after a moment.

`~`~`~`~`

The soft click of the phone closing seemed too loud for the sake of Tim's fragile peace. They were in Djakarta, a full fourteen hours ahead of Mia. Her call had fallen just before he went to bed, and that was where he had wound up anyway, curled around a pillow, talking as softly as he could so that neither Dick nor Bruce would be disturbed. 

He wasn't sure what made it so easy to talk to her, a relative stranger. All he knew was every time they did, every little piece he learned about her, it made him open up just a little further. He was already looking forward to the holiday, when both clans would gather again. Mia, with all her own troubles, was fast becoming that safety line to cling to, in his stormy life.


	3. Happy Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solstice brings some pleasant changes that will turn the Bat Clan and Arrow Clan around.

Late at night on December 21st, a sudden alert shrilled into Oracle's ear, startling her away from the surveillance she was running for Huntress. //Natural disaster tone, where? How bad?// flicked through her mind as she pushed away from the one bank of computers and slid to the other, pulling up the report, "A new flow on Kilauea? At least there's nothing there but the ranger stations..." 

Just to be certain, she tapped into a satellite, boosting its low-light spectrum to better examine the late-evening slope. Kilauea was always active, but the magnitude of this flow, and that it had hit without any warning made her nervous--the Park Service was generally on top of what its baby was doing--//what the? What could be out in the lava?//

"Oh, my god," she breathed, staring as she zoomed the image in, narrowing down to a few square meters... "It can't--" She set a routine half the world would be enraged at her possession of running in the direction of that image.

//Of course it can,// the rest of her reminded the incredulous part sternly. It wasn't like this was a new thing... though the half-impression of a single flame in the shape of a kneeling woman that was there only a moment was harder to credit. //Trick of the light...// She reached up, flicking on the line to her best operative. "Canary, detour."

"Oracle, what? I'm in the middle of the Pacific..." 

"I know. Good. Turn south, you're going to Hawai'i. The Big Island. You'll have clearance to land before you ever get there, but get there fast." //There're probably a hundred people there, please let the Service be clearing--oh, yes.// They'd issued an evacuation warning for the observation area, given the strength of this sudden eruption. //That makes my life easier...// 

"Why?" 

The program chimed, confirming her supposition, and she kept her voice level as she spoke to Dinah. "There's a kid laying up on the slope of Pu'u O'o crater, practically in the middle of an eruption that came out of nowhere, and he looks pretty damn familiar."

"Laying--how in the middle of?" 

"Very. My recognition programs are tagging a match." //Stay asleep, kid. Just stay asleep...// "You're going to have to go up on the lava, don't forget a respirator and a cane."

" _Yes_ , Babs..." she could hear the blonde rolling her eyes. "I do remember how to deal with lava--though I wish I could call in someone it's not going to hurt..."

"Just... be careful." 

"Anything else?" 

"No, I think that's it."

"All right. I'll contact you once I've got the kid." 

`~`~`~`~`

//Ooh... Ow... Where am I? What happened? Where's--// adrenaline surged and he snapped his eyes open, scanning--and found nothing above him but darkness and stars, heard nothing but...//the ocean? That's not...// 

He was so confused, and his head was throbbing, it was hard to focus... Hadn't he been fighting? Then the thick smell of sulfur and burning rock drew his attention, made him look at the ground around him. //Lava rock? That doesn't... I don't...// A new, thick ribbon of lava flow was running down the plain, burbling up from a fissure not far away... //Kilauea... Pu'u O'o.... I know this place... I'm home... How did I get...?// 

He sat up slowly, rubbing at his forehead... and realized he was completely nude, and flushed crimson. //I... what happened to my clothes?// What he didn't notice or realize was that ash was smeared over his skin thinly. He stood, thankful of the darkness, and tried to pull his power around him. It flickered weakly... not near enough to fly. //Ow... so drained... Guess doing this the long way...// He wrapped it around his feet and stood, starting to make the long walk down the flow, headed towards the ranger cabins on wheels, hoping they'd have a little pity for a hero that had somehow lost his clothing... and his memory of the last little while. The last thing _he_ remembered was--//flash of heat, strain, _can't let this happen, I can't!_ // 

//I was fighting. Who, what? Why can't I remember?// It plagued his mind as he walked. 

`~`~`~`~`

The park ranger tasked with blocking the road at the bottom of the Kilauea cliffs watched the single headlight coming towards him in the darkness with a blank, frustrated expression. //How many times to do we have to announce it's not safe right now? The flow already made us move the shacks and has eaten more of the road...// 

The bike came to a halt where he was, a fishnet-clad leg kicking out to balance on as the rider turned her gaze toward the ranger. "Hi there; I need access up there. Are you the man that can get it for me?" She gave a smile to the man, knowing he was just doing his job, and wishing she had more leverage to sound official.

"Ma'am, it's just a bit dangerous out there, so no, I can't get you access." //I am not letting some chick in a black leather leotard and fishnets up on an active lava flow, are you _insane_?//

Dinah pouted at him faintly. "Sorry, sir, but see, there's a friend of mine who is most insistent I get up there, right now. It involves...meta human affairs." She wished, for just a moment, that she had let J'onn get her into the DEO when he made himself a back door there.

He studied her clothing again--living in Hawaii you saw some of everything, but her getup was special even for his relaxed state. "Ma'am, who are you?" The only hero they'd ever had, they'd lost in what everyone was calling the Crisis... and if there was a metahuman villain running around, they were going to need help, but who the heck was this? 

"Black Canary, former JSA/JLA, currently an on the spot global troubleshooter." She nodded up toward the cliffs. "There's something up there very worth my attention, Ranger, I promise you. The fact this flow gave no warning should be an indication of that." She controlled her smile as she repeated Oracle's words in her ear to the man.

He studied her for a few more, long moments. then slowly nodded. "All right, ma'am. Do you know anything about lava?" 

A sudden yell of shock rang out from the shacks several hundred yards away, incoherent and glad, and he whipped around to stare in his partner's direction, peering towards the lights.

"Might not have to now," she muttered, looking that way. "Let me go check on that."

He nodded, and pulled the barricade back to let her through, then hopped on his own vehicle to head back right behind her. Weird things with Kilauea just might need hero assistance, he'd take the flack for it. 

Kon looked at the woman who had shrieked bashfully, looking over the counter-like thing, standing close enough to it that he wasn't flashing her. "Um, yeah, hi... have you got anything in there I could wear, _please_?" 

His head hurt, her screaming hadn't helped, and between using his powers and god-only-knew-what had happened, he really just wanted clothes, food, and sleep, please... The woman clapped her hand over her mouth, trying to get a grip. She searched for the emergency ponchos, trying hard not to let his resemblance to their lost hero affect her. 

"Kon? Kon-El?" The voice came from behind him, and held just a bit of amusement.

He jumped, started to turn--then just looked over his shoulder, flushed crimson at _yet another_ female voice, //Damn it...// Then he managed to process who was standing there, "Uh... Black Canary? Right? Hi..." 

He felt something fabric-ish hit his arm and looked back, then beamed at the ranger and dragged the neon plastic poncho over his head, thankful it wasn't one of the cheap clear ones they sold up on the caldera. Covered, finally, he turned around, still flushed dark in the light from the shack. //What a way to meet one of the senior heroes, even if she doesn't look any older than Kory... Buck naked and covered in ash...//

Black Canary was torn between wanting to hug the stuffings out of him, and being vaguely amused that he was blushing like the boy he really was. She then smiled broadly. "I'm your ride back to the mainland, Kon. I'm sure we can get you taken care of if you want to come with me."

"How'd I...? I... Canary, I'm a little lost, so... slow down?" He realized then that he sounded about as miserable and confused as he felt, and winced. "Sorry, whining..." 

Now she did give way to her impulse, and stepped over to his side, gently hugging him. "It's okay, Kon...really, truly it is...just let me get you somewhere with clothes and food, and you'll see."

He leaned into it, breathing a scent that wasn't ash and heat, then nodded sharply. "Please? To both? Soon?" Someone else even mentioning food had his stomach growling--and he completely missed the low-voiced, excited conversation behind them. 

Canary looked over his shoulder at the rangers. "Yes, it is him. And right now, he's starving. Anyone got something to feed a growing boy before I get him home?"

The man standing there frowned a moment then nodded and let himself into the shack, digging into something below the counter. He came back up with a couple of granola bars and a bottle of Gatorade. "Here, it's not much, but..." 

" _Thanks_ , man." Kon'd decided to speak for himself and took the offered food... and it was gone like Bart'd been at it, nothing left but the wrappers as he cracked into the Gatorade, wondering why they were so surprised--okay, he was kinda startled to be back in Hawaii with no clue how he got here, but she looked like she wanted to cry, and Canary was acting kind of weird... He finished the bottle, then looked around, "So... how're we getting home?" 

"Bike back to my ride home," she told him. "Thank you, Rangers...he's in good hands now." She kept an arm around Kon's waist and escorted him out to her bike.

Kon looked at the bike, the poncho, and her, and fought the blush down, figuring his TTK was up for that much... He waited until she was on, then settled behind her, arms wrapping carefully around her waist.

"Roads are twisty...oh, you know that, d'uh, Dinah." She grinned over her shoulder. "Hang on; I don't have a slow gear." As promised, she took off like a shot, her bike handling expertly even with his presence.

He shut his eyes and hung on, head tucked against her shoulder--he didn't want to see any of this when he wasn't sure his TTK was strong enough to keep him from being turned into paste if she lost control... 

She had them at a small airfield in short order, pulling up to a bird that resembled the AWACS, if that lumbering bird had been redesigned by Kord and Wayne Industries. "Help me get my bike locked down, so Zinda can lift?" She asked after pulling into the cargo bay.

"Who? Nevermind, sure... what do you need me to do?" 

She talked him through rigging the bike into its cargo locks so it would not shift and so its weight was centered in the bay. She got the ramp up, then started leading him into the plane proper. "Ready, Lady B. Taking the passenger to the galley." Canary had touched her ear lightly. "Roger that." She looked at Kon as the plane started rolling forward. "She says there might be a pair of sweats in her bunk. You want me to look?"

" _Please_? Pants would be nice..." He kept his balance easily, even as the plane moved, though he kind of wanted to be down before they took off...

She guided him to a fairly nice cabin that had a huge array of electronics in it, most of which were powered down. There were low couches, and she nudged him to one. "Be right back."

"Okay..." Kon dropped onto the couch, his head still screaming, and he looked around, //Tim'd be in heaven with this...// 

Canary walked on, going out of this cabin, talking to herself. "No, not a word. My call, O. I want it kept quiet...just a few days..." he heard her say before she was out of earshot without concentrating.

He didn't have the energy to concentrate, and just lay there waiting through the takeoff and the leveling out. //Fast bird...// She came back not long after it had leveled out, offering him sweats and then turning away to grant him privacy.

He slid into them, sighing with relief to have real clothes on even if they were a little big. "Thanks. ...How'd you know where I was? Hell, how'd I _get_ there?" 

Canary dropped on a couch opposite him. "First part...I work for Oracle. She sees a lot of stuff, and I am one of her people for making sure the things she sees gets taken care of. We weren't about to leave you hanging, Kon." She sighed softly, a smile touching her lips. "The second...I have no idea. But then, it's not without precedent, the whole back from the grave after saving the world thing."

"Say _WHAT_?!"

Canary winced, as she caught flak for that in her ear as well. "Okay, Oracle...shut up and let me talk to him then!" She concentrated on Kon, tuning out her partner. "Last thing you remember?"

"I... Superboy-Prime beating the _shit_ out of me... and then at the labs, Tim and Cassie... then... Nightwing? Needed me for, something... a tower... Had to... oh, god, my head..." Trying to remember was making his headache worse, and was like trying to look through lead, except it hurt worse...

She moved over to him at the look on his face, petting his hair gently. "Okay, stop that, it hurts right now. I'll give you the version I heard. You went to the tower that they were using to screw up the universe, and you fought with every bit of courage you had. Then...you saved the world, but it cost you." //And so many who loved you, boy.// "It's been about half a year. Things are fairly quiet...a lot of low key events but nothing major, since...since we lost you."

He leaned into her hand, biting his lip at the pain. "I... I died?" 

She drew him to her shoulder, flashbacks of holding another hurting teen this same way crossing her mind. "Yes, Kon. You died. Wonder Girl and Robin...Tim...were at your side." 

"Tim.. oh, _GOD_. Isheokay?!" //Oh no. Oh, god, as if he hadn't lost enough already?! That chick at his school, his dad, Steph...// 

That reaction endeared him more than anything to her right then, but she was conscious of Oracle listening in. "He is better than his family had feared, but he's not one hundred percent...yet."

Kon winced, "But... he's okay, right? Safe? ...What about Cassie?" 

Canary drew in a deep breath. "Tim is safe. He's been traveling with the Wayne family this year." She tried to find the right words to use next. "Wonder Girl was rumored to be involved in an effort of a cult to bring you back...but she's been mostly quiet."

Kon tilted his head, trying to figure that one out, "Why would Tim be.... Nnh. Head hurts too much to figure that out..." Then he stared at her, shaking his head slightly, "She's a demigoddess, what's she thinking? She knows better..." 

"It's been a rough time for some people. I think Donna or Diana took her aside," she added.

Kon nodded. "Good... As if the Titans don' have enough trouble with crazy cults, she has to go find one?" He muttered... and his stomach rumbled again, making him flush. "Sorry..." He hadn't stirred off her shoulder. 

Dinah chuckled. "Sorry, Kid. Forgot to make your food." She shifted him gently. "Wanna clean up? Small shower closet two doors through that passage."

"...shower. Shower. _Yeah_... I'll do that. Food when I get out?" 

"Promise you." She stood and walked the other way, to the small galley, and began preparing a meal for him, glad Zinda kept it stocked. While she was at it, she made herself a salad, and then a sandwich for Zinda, delivering that after securing Kon's food in the main cabin.

Kon dumped himself into the shower, wrinkling his nose at the floral smell of the shampoo and soap--but anything was better than the reek of ash and sulfur and vog all over his skin... //What was I doing on the volcano?// and not thinking about anything but the way the water felt was helping his headache--even if he had to stop himself from thinking about what she'd said a _lot_... He got back out pretty quick, driven by his stomach, and pulled the sweats back on, walking out still scrubbing the towel over his hair. 

Dinah noted the improvement, tried not to think about the fact her sons had a knack for finding really hot-bodied lovers, and pointed to the food as she ate her salad.

Not that Kon actually had to be _pointed_ at food right now. He'd already been in motion towards it by the time her hand moved, and he settled close enough to start eating--and once again, the food vanished like Bart was around, leaving him looking around for more. She smiled. "First trip's on me. Second...all you." She pointed toward the galley.

Kon picked his plate up and headed that way, opening cabinet after cabinet, looking each one over for edibles. Zinda kept a large supply of snacks, all American meal items, and general groceries on the plane, plus the healthier stuff her crew sometimes lived off of. Kon attempted to be restrained, still came back with a completely overstuffed plate--especially after he'd reached the refrigerator--and sat back down to polish it off too. "Thanks, Canary..." 

"Dinah." She smiled at him. "Please."

"Okay. Dinah." He nodded once, filing that. "So... where're we headed?" 

"Metropolis." She held up a hand to forestall any questions. "One, Clark is temporarily grounded...completely zapped his reserves, and has not recharged yet, so he won't know right away. Two: I am asking you to stick with me, and follow my suggestions for the next few days. I don't want you getting swamped with media...oh shit...O?" A long pause. "Thanks, Oracle. I don't want the media swarming you so soon, and there are some who should not find out over the news feed. The rangers were notified to keep it mum for now, in case you aren't the real deal."

Kon blinked at that news, eyes widening worriedly, but he stayed quiet until she was through talking. "...okay. I mean, I don't know you, but I heard a lot of good, so I might as well... and yeah, I don't wanna deal with freaking reporters, either..." He then tilted his head. "So. Why're you so sure I am? I mean, I am, but..." 

"Because Oracle is never wrong." She placed her faith solidly in her partner. "And I have my own reasons to be happy you are you."

"Okay..." he sounded uncertain, but willing to take her word for it. "I... I still don't really believe it, I mean, I know Clark came back, and Donna, but... I'm not... Six months?"

"Ollie and Hal took longer." Her voice was soft; she knew what this was going to be like for Tim, firsthand. "You deserved it, Kon. In the cosmic scheme, quite a bit." //And Tim definitely does.//

"Arrow and Lantern," he placed the names after a few moments, and nodded. "Yeah, guess they did..." then he flushed at her last words. "I... don't remember..." 

"Don't worry about it so much, Kon. You'll have a few days to adjust before we go anywhere." She paused and looked annoyed. "Yes, I am...He's going with us, and I want to wait til then..." She rolled her eyes, looked back at Kon. "Sorry, pesky partner in ear." She smiled widely at him.

"What about... and where am I going?" 

"I'm due in Gotham on Christmas Eve...wanna help me be the best damn Santa ever?" Her eyes sparkled in deep amusement.

Kon had to think a moment, //Gotham, Santa...// "So am I a present, or an elf?"

"Definitely a present, to a kid who needs his...best friend back." Dinah's voice implied a real warmth toward Tim.

Kon couldn't help but smile, "Okay, I can handle that. I mean... I don't have enough TTK to do anything about trying to find him on my own, and trying to find him online gets me some really nasty viruses, so if you're gonna get me to him, I might as well help you..." 

"You won't regret this."

Kon shrugged a little, //not like I have another choice, lady.// then was caught by surprise as he yawned... "Nnn... got a tanning bed on this thing?" The lack of strength in his TTK, in his own _body_ was scaring him, reminding him of the last time--and he didn't want to stay like that!

"How about a green room, with solar lamps? Once we land." 

"That sounds even better," Kon nodded, covering his mouth as he yawned again.

"Lay down, Kon...that's why we have couches in here." Dinah curled her legs under her.

Kon nodded and curled up, tucking his hands under his cheek... and it wasn't long before he was deep in sleep again. She got up long enough to find a blanket, covering him gently. 

"Sleep well, Kon." She then went to get her own rest. The sleeping boy merely shifted under the blanket, curling up under it. 

"Why are you pushing things this way, Dinah?" Oracle's voice was curious as she walked towards her bed. 

"For Steph, O. I want Tim happy for her sake," Dinah said, a partial truth. She had been very careful not to reveal her relationship with Bruce to her partner.

`~`~`~`~`

Dec 21st, far, far away from Earth

Kyle stalked across the compound, flinging the written roster at Guy. "I told you, I'm going home!" 

Guy lazily caught the pieces of paper with his ring and sent them back to the training room. "Rayner, I say you should be patrolling, and I'm in charge of setting patrol schedules."

"Gardner. Let me make something real clear. I'm going home, If I have to go _through_ you. It's not like we don't have more than enough Lanterns whose major holiday _isn't_ less than a week from now. I'm going to be pushing it to get back as-is..." The younger man's face was dead calm below the mask, as was his carefully level voice. 

"Looky...trying to do you a favor man..." Guy shook his head. "Believe me, the last thing in the world you _need_ is to be on Earth at the sappiest time of the year," the red head sneered.

"Gardner, you may not have anyone to get home to, but I _do_ , so back it off and reassign someone. I'll swing their next shift as soon as I get back, probably the day after New Years." 

//Who...oh yeah, the old man. Kid, you are making a huge mistake...// "I say you stay. You're a Corps member...you patrol what you're given."

"Actually... I'm a Corps member, my duty is _my_ sector... which, officially, is Earth's. I just lend a hand elsewhere because I can. One more time, Guy." Each of those words sounded more like a complete sentence, and under the level tone was sharpened steel. "I'm off Christmas, and enough time to get there and back." 

"No." Guy puffed up, bullying presence at full power as he loomed into Kyle's space. "You patrol what I assigned."

The punch came out of nowhere, completely non-telegraphed, and slammed into Guy's jaw hard enough to send the bulkier Lantern sprawling. His lover and adoptive 'father' would have been proud to see it. "Fuck. Off. Gardner. I'm _out_ of here." 

Several Lanterns who were around stared in shock to see _Kyle_ lose his temper. Kilowog walked over calmly, reaching down to pick Guy up and slapping a green hand over his mouth. "Go on, poozer. You earned it."

"Thanks, Kilowog. Let me know who pulls my shift, so I can pay it back," he threw over his shoulder as he took off. //God, presents...// flickered through his mind as he got out of the base and headed for Earth as fast as he could push the ring and his will. 

Guy rubbed his jaw, eyes vexed. "Doesn't understand," Guy growled. 

Kilowog nodded. "Poozer's gotta learn for himself." They walked off together, as the alien plotted what they'd do this Christmas to keep the memories of Ice at bay for his friend. Kilowog did wonder just who could make Kyle that adamant, since he just could not see the artist being that devoted to his dead girlfriend's family.

`~`~`~`~`

December 23rd, evening

Dinah worried if she had everything ready, fussing around her apartment. She had already called Alfred to be sure all her gifts had made it there, worried that she would have lost one in the mail. As she shook her head, sighing, she heard the click of Oracle activating their link. "Don't you dare say you have a mission for me."

"...I believe that would be taking my life in my hands," Babs replied mildly. "You're making yourself crazy, _what_ is wrong?" 

"I just want things to go smooth." She bit her tongue against the thoughts of seeing Bruce and Ollie for the first time since Thanksgiving. She had only crossed paths with Roy the entire time.

"Dinah..." Bab's voice was gentle. "You have the world's best Christmas present sitting in your spare bedroom. Barring that Bruce may be... annoyed at you for basically revealing his identity to the kid, everything is going to go fine. Settle down." 

Dinah smiled to herself. "Bruce will be fine; Tim's interests come first."

Babs didn't bother to argue aloud, if she disagreed. "How _is_ the kid doing?"

Understanding that not everyone was as comfortable with surveillance as her partner was, she'd shut off most of the cameras in Dinah's home while the boy was there. 

"He's good, Babs. Been soaking up the sun in my green room. Eating like food will go out of style. And trying on every outfit I've bought for him, 'breaking' in the the jeans..." Dinah said, laughing.

Babs shook her head, smiling slightly. "And you're enjoying spoiling him... why?" It wasn't as though Clark wasn't living right across town. 

"Haven't had a teenager to take care of in a few years," Dinah rattled off.

"...Feeling maternal, or something?" Babs asked.. and it wasn't the jab it might have been from someone else. 

"Babs...Do you know how good it feels to be able to pay forward the joy I felt at hearing Oliver was alive? All problems aside, I had missed him."

"...Aah. And, I know you had, Dinah," Babs replied, finally understanding at least part of why her partner had been bouncing off the walls for the last two days--practically since the moment she'd gotten the boy onto the back of her bike. 

"So we're picking up your father in the morning and going right over?"

"That's the plan," Babs agreed. 

Dinah nodded to herself, too excited by the prospects. 

Kon stuck his head out the door finally, "Dinah, is somebody--nope. You're talking at your necklace again. Okay. I'm gonna head back in with the plants, okay?"

"All good, Kon...up for Thai tonight? We'll be flying out early."

"Sounds great, Dinah," Kon nodded as he walked through the room, heading for the sunlamps. Stupid northeastern winters... 

Babs was chuckling softly in her ear at Kon's commentary. "You need to stop making me giggle," Dinah told her partner, biting it back. "You and your father will only be there for the dinner on Christmas Eve?" Dinah was wondering how long she was going to have to behave.

"Yeah. We're going to do our own thing, afterwards... But you know you're welcome, if things get... weird..." She didn't understand why Dinah was so willing--downright insistent about--to join her ex's family at the Manor. That was another thing she wasn't quite understanding. 

Dinah laughed softly. "I told you, things will be fine. Ollie and I have...worked through it."

"If you say so, Dinah."

Dinah had flashes of the feel of her lovers holding her, holding each other, and flushed at the thought. "Yeah, Babs." She drew in a deep breath and glanced at her email, noting Mia had sent her one promising they were on schedule.

"All right. I'll see you in the morning," Babs said warmly.

"Good night, Babs." She clicked off and placed an order for Thai, then went to the green room to tend her plants for the long absence. Kon was stretched out under the bulbs, basking in the light, soaking up the power... and he was apparently testing his control by floating an empty pot, only a fingertip on it.

"Nice. Pretty soon, you won't need my jet," she teased him.

"Gonna be nice to fly on my own again," he agreed. "Can't happen soon enough--not that I don't like the jet!" 

"Honey, if I could fly, you think I'd stay in that tin can? There's a reason I prefer bikes and convertibles," she told him. She steadily worked through the few plants she had chosen to raise herself, rather than special order in.

Kon couldn't help grinning as he rolled to watch her with the plants. "Huh. Guess so... I think I could probably play taxi for you, if you want, once I get my strength back..." After a moment, he kept talking. "You remind me of Kory, the way she's always in her garden..." 

Dinah laughed softly. "Roy told me that once." 

"Yeah?" leading tone in his voice. Kon was always eager to hear more about the older Titans, the ones they were named for... 

Dinah finished caring for one of her orchids and nodded. "We were talking about the team that replaced his, the new ones...at least they were new back then. Nightwing had finally persuaded Roy to meet them, and he was looking for things that stood out about them. Kory's open honesty and her garden made him think of me."

Kon nodded, "Makes sense... Weird to think about her being new to the team, I mean, to me she's always been there... I hope she's okay." Finding out how many they'd lost (or had missing) had been a hard blow to the reborn teen... but the hero world did seem to be surviving okay. 

"They're trickling back in. The Corps is doing great about searching." Dinah had faith in the Corps' ability to work through the mayhem.

Kon nodded. "Yeah. You said so..." He pretty much had to take her word on things, at the moment.

She sighed softly. "Tim will be far more up to date, actually, on the big picture. He keeps up. I'm so busy pinch hitting small fires, under the noses of the world governments."

"That's m--that's Robin," Kon agreed, "Though getting him away long enough to get filled in might be a problem. ...Are you _sure_ I've got nice enough clothes to be wandering around in _that_ guy's house?" The very idea made him kind of shaky, no matter how many times she told him it would be okay. 

Dinah smiled. "You have the suit for dinner, and casual clothes are good enough for everything else." She heard the bell as the food arrived; they served her fast since she had cleared out the local gangs. "Food's on."

Kon relaxed, then perked up at the sound of the doorbell. "I'll let you get it," he said with a grin as he set the pot down and followed her out to go get dinner. Dinah nodded at that wisdom. She soon had the food and was setting the cartons out for them both, sampling some of everything, and leaving most to him. She had hit her expense account hard for the Super Teen, and considered it money very well spent.

Once she'd selected hers, Kon settled in to go after the food, oddly comfortable with this woman. He still couldn't remember everything about those last hours, but she was helping. She had done all she could to brief him gently, to make him feel at home, and keep him entertained. Now, it was all going to pay off in less than twelve hours.

`~`~`~`~`

December 24th, midmorning

Alfred heard the doorbell ring not half an hour after he had ordered the last of the temporary staff out of the building, and was thankful he had managed to finish all arrangements before this point. That was indubitably the Arrow family, and the peace of his family would not be disturbed by some young busybody looking to make easy cash. He moved rapidly down the decorated hallway and pulled open the doors, smiling slightly at the sight that met his eyes--Master Oliver, Master Roy, Master Connor, Miss Mia, and Miss Lian were on the doorstep, mostly carrying the coats and wraps they'd come up from the car in. He swung the door wide, beckoning them in and shutting it behind them. "May I take your coa--"

"ALFIE!" Lian squealed as she wriggled down from Master Roy's arms and flung herself at him, breaking off his words. 

Roy looked embarrassed, but Alfred recovered with aplomb, one hand going down to stroke her hair and settle on her back, a soft smile on his face. "May I take your coats, now that Miss Lian has staked out her claim on my legs?" 

Connor merely smiled at his niece's clinging hug, holding his hands out for his family's outer wear. "Let me carry them, and you show me where they go." 

Mia peeked into the cavernous room ahead and swore to herself that there was _no way_ she was going to not embarrass herself. Ollie nodded politely to Alfred, thinking it was funny to come inside through the front door.

Alfred considered that a moment, then nodded. He would allow it. He watched as they handed over coats and scarves and gloves, shifting down to lift Lian into his arms. 

Tim had heard that shriek and came down from his room, a smile on his lips. "Hey, guys--and Mia. Good trip in?" 

Dick rounded a corner of the hall and headed their way, towel around his shoulders and in nothing but shorts and wrist-wraps, sweat and chalk all over his skin. "Morning, all..." 

"Master Dick...do remember that civil people do not parade themselves so casually as the full family is arriving," Alfred scolded. 

"Tim!" Mia looked happy to see him, and he knew from earlier texts the males in her family had been driving her insane. Roy had no problem with Dick's lack of attire, his eyes feasting on the acrobat. Lian hugged Alfred's neck tightly. "Missed you, Alfie...Daddy still can't make good cookies." 

Dick shrugged a shoulder, "What, I was supposed to stay away and let them think I didn't want to see them? Yeah, right, Alfie, and I'm not done working out yet." He had eyes for no-one but Roy, much as he might be talking about/to all of them, smiling at the hunger in his eyes, //Yes. I missed you, too.// 

Tim grinned at her and went closer, opening his body-language to invite a hug. "Good to see you, Mia." She moved over and gave him a quick hug, not wanting to get Connor or Ollie started _again_ on her relationship with the boy. "Brought my latest game." 

Bruce walked to the railing of the second-floor stairs, phone pressed to his ear, speaking in Japanese. He smiled at all of them, then turned to go back to his study. A sharp-eyed observer might note that the back of his hair was disarrayed, as though he was running his hand through it repeatedly. 

"No? Well, that won't be a problem here," Alfred replied, touched by the strength of her hug. 

"I'll join you," Roy said, but Ollie cleared his throat. "After I help Connor get our stuff in." 

Alfred frowned slightly at the thought of guests bringing their own bags in, but his arms were very full of a small child who was chattering at him brightly. She paused talking long enough to look all around as they moved towards the coat closet; the house was so big. Connor took care hanging everything up where Alfred showed him.

Dick glanced out the window near the door and shivered theatrically, "I'll wait..." 

Tim grinned slightly. "Sounds good, I'm getting tired of beating up on Dick in mine," he said over his brother's loud, indignant protests. 

The Arrow boys made their way back out, while Ollie smiled at the Bat Boys. "Good to see you both. Think he'd mind if I go up while he's doing business?" 

Mia rolled her eyes at that cool, understated tone he was using.

Dick smiled. "Good to see you, too, Ollie," then snorted. "Riiight, he'd mind. If he hadn't wanted company, he wouldn't have surfaced." //You've known him how long and don't know that?// Tim had grinned at Ollie in reply, but let Dick handle that one, smiling at Mia, equally amused. 

Mia shook her head, knowing that Ollie had been on pins and needles the whole month. He was not used to being the one waiting at home, so to speak. Roy had brought her out to New York to help with Lian for a week and filled her in on a lot of back history. When he got to the part about abandoning Dinah for an entire year...Mia had wondered how in the world this was going to work now. 

Ollie walked up the stairs at a sedate pace, smiling more the higher he went. When he reached the study door, he found it cracked slightly open. Ollie slipped in, standing by the door to wait for Bruce, rather than assuming anything. 

Tim tilted his head at Mia, curious, and watched as Roy and Connor came through the door, laden with present-sacks. "Tree's this way, guys," he called and led the way in. He still thought twenty plus feet of Douglas fir was excessive, but Alfred hadn't asked him.

The archers unloaded one time, then went back for the personal effects. 

"Ollie's more unsure of this trip than anything I have ever seen," Mia told Tim in confidence as they left again.

Tim stayed in the room with the tree for a moment, amused by the fact that once again, Alfred had absconded with Lian. //So buying him a 'grandpa' shirt...// He nearly laughed outright at the way Dick trailed the two out the great room door, knowing exactly where his brother's eyes were probably locked. Once they were gone, "Is he really?" 

Bruce walked over and ran a hand down his shoulder, saying hello with his eyes even as his voice went slightly lower at whoever was on the other end of the phone, then moved towards the overstuffed leather couch and sat down, palm of his free hand turning up towards Ollie. //Come here.// 

Ollie had to suppress a chill along his spine as he took in that confident pose, the open demand for his closeness, and walked over, settling on the couch within Bruce's reach.

"Yeah...you know Canary has been real busy, right? She's seen Roy all of twice in the month." Mia shook her head. "And neither time during Ollie's visits. Think he's worried how they're both gonna act now." 

Tim closed his eyes, saying something that was all hard consonants and swallowed vowels, and didn't sound pleasant. 

Roy and Connor made a contest of stacking and getting the most luggage inside, coming in to see Dick waiting. "Lead on, Short Pants. This shit's heavy," Roy said. 

Alfred reappeared as though by magic, Lian with a sugar-cookie reindeer in hand--and she ran to Dick with a cry, tossing herself up into his arms before Roy could even finish his words. Dick pulled her close, settled her against a hip, and smiled at Roy, "C'mon, then, Alfie already showed me which rooms," as he headed up the stairs. If he'd thought he could take a bag without causing the entire pile to fall, he would have, but... best not to chance it. He'd settle for carrying the baby. //Not that she really was anymore...// 

Bruce reached over and wrapped his arm around Ollie's ribs, tugging him in as he continued his argument. Ollie purred low in his throat, eyes closing as all the doubts fell away, soothed by knowing his Bat still wanted him.

"Cursing in Russian now?" Mia teased him. "Seriously, why do you Gotham people seem to pick up languages like crazy? I'm having trouble with Japanese," she complained. 

"Good ear," Tim replied. "As to why? Because we're paranoid. Well, that and we get about every culture on the planet's criminal element, and it's nice to be able to know what they're saying when they don't think we do. And Dick's probably the worst of us at it--but don't tell him I said that. Why're you working on Japanese? Star City having another Yakuza influx?" _That_ was going to go over real well with Dick... 

Bruce's hand moved on him lightly, just enough for him to know Bruce was paying attention to him, and slowly his voice warmed again, and a formal round of pleasantries began, _finally_ ending the conversation, and he sighed as he hung up. " _That_ was an exercise in frustration," he growled softly. 

Ollie grinned at him, amused. "Usually is, in Japanese...too many damned honorifics and inflections." 

Mia nodded. "Actually, yes...of the business sort. Big Corporation and their associated bullies." 

"Oh, great." Tim was so not impressed. 

Connor and Roy unloaded luggage at each room, juggling the stacks, Dick sliding forward to help when he could. 

Luggage fully unloaded, Dick looked at Connor, head tipping to the side, fighting the urge to ask something. "Welcome to the Manor, Connor... if you can think of something, it's probably stuck somewhere in this place. Any plans for the afternoon? Or thoughts about plans, as the case may be?" It was falling on him to play host, apparently, much as he wanted to get back to his workout... He'd missed their own equipment, even just the upstairs set, though he _really_ wanted to get downstairs and on the traps...

"I will be glad to try and be of assistance to Alfred and keep an eye on our junior family members," Connor said, gracefully withdrawing after coaxing Lian into taking him to Alfred. He had no wish to intrude on Roy's reunion. 

Bruce sighed softly, "True enough--and too much circling the topics..." He then shook his head once, sharply. "Enough of that.... I missed you," he told his lover, pulling him closer, hand sliding up over his hair... Ollie went with that pull, mouth open and inviting as he met Bruce's.

Roy sighed softly as his brother did his serene fade. "Kyle's not on Earth yet...at least we don't think he is," Roy said in a low voice, just before he slid into Dick's personal space, demanding his attention with a kiss. 

Mia nodded slowly. "I may try to get a job with them soon," she added. "So I need the language." 

"Yeah, you would. Okay. Why didn't you _tell_ me you were working on this? I'd have helped..." Robin was annoyed at her lack of use of a resource, Tim just wondered why she'd left him out of the loop

"Oh, that--" and whatever else he was saying was wiped out as Roy's mouth covered his and he pressed tight against Roy, moaning softly at the feel of his body against him again... Too god-damned many lonely nights in the last month... Roy took the kiss as deep as he could without promising sex then and there. 

Bruce kissed him deep, frustration held on a tight leash so as not to take it out on Ollie, holding him close as he kissed him deep. Ollie pulled Bruce's shirt free enough to get one hand under and on his chest...inviting him to unwind.

"I don't like to talk that stuff to you when I know you're not getting to go out yet," Mia answered honestly. "Figured it could keep." 

"Still, I could have helped. Can if you want," Tim offered. 

Dick kissed him back just as eagerly, a half-step shy of demanding their reunion happen right here, right now--aided by the fact that this wasn't supposed to be Roy's room. 

Bruce growled again, low and deep, and twisted, pinning Ollie down against the couch, hand still in his hair to hold him tight against him, other hand sliding under Ollie's shirt, a small flicker of thought about the maturity level of pinning his lover to a couch in a den, but... He didn't care. Ollie's low moan told him that he was very happy to indulge any level of immaturity in the reunion...he just wanted Bruce now, and the way hands slid over his skin and the low, hungry noise that moan brought from the Bat's throat promised that Ollie was going to have exactly that, and very soon. 

Roy finally broke it and ran his hand through Dick's hair. "Let's go work out, lover, before I have my way with you now," the redhead said in a low, intense voice. 

Dick shuddered slightly, leaned back into the feel of Roy's hand, then nodded. "Yeah... I _need_ the workout, I haven't been near a real gym in.. too long..." 

Mia nodded. "I'd like that. I need to be conversant." 

"No problem," Tim replied with a shrug, then headed for the game room. "You said you had your new game?" he suggested. 

Connor rejoined Tim and Mia, Lian with him, as he studied everything around him. Mia grinned, and held up her back pack, with the game equipment. "Join us, bro?"

The challenge of a three-way game brought a spark to Tim's eyes and he joined in encouraging Connor to play along, all of them missing it when Dick and Roy walked past the game room on their way to the upstairs gym. 

`~`~`~`~`

Early afternoon, Dec 24th 

Dinah escorted Kon up to the waiting jet, her bags and his obeying his efforts so far to manipulate them into obedience. "Getting very good at that," she said. 

"Finally getting my _strength_ back," he replied. She might think he was doing okay... in his opinion, this sucked. _Baggage_ shouldn't have been a problem. He was glad to stuff them into the storage spaces and let go, relieved to have his aura back up around him--the first couple of days had been.. uncomfortable. He dropped into a seat, looking around. "I still can't believe I get to meet Oracle--I mean, it took forever before Tim slipped and I found out she was female..." 

"That's exactly how I prefer it, Superboy," her low voice said as Kon picked up the soft sound of wheels from farther up, and she came into view. 

//Wow, hot...// Kon noted, watching the redheaded woman--who was really, really pretty, in kind of a quiet way... Not in-your-face like Kory, but she was really, really pretty... "Wow, and your avatar looks so mean..." 

Dinah laughed, sticking her tongue out at her partner on that one. "Kon, this is Oracle...but you better get used to calling her Barbara." The blonde curled up on a seat as well, her legs tucked under her.

"My avatar looks mean for a reason, Kon," Babs replied, sending her chair rolling towards him. "Hi." 

Kon walked over to meet her, taking her hand--and calluses on her hands, as much as the strength in her shake, told him this woman wasn't just the computer jockey extraordinaire. Her hand felt like Tim's, or Cissie's... She could fight, and the curves of her arms backed that thought. He shook himself out of the thought and smiled at her, "Hi, Barbara. So why's that?" 

She started to answer, then turned her chair to a specific spot and locked the wheels into the frame of the plane, "Go ahead, Zinda," she said to the air, and the plane started to move again. _Then_ she looked at him. "It makes people pay attention, more than my own face." 

"I dunno, you'd sure have my attention..." She reminded him of Knockout, too, just a little bit, and half the world knew how _that_ had ended... 

"Babs had to be sure no one mistook her for a lightweight, and that mask is pretty damn scary," Dinah said, lounging casually. She was doing a very good job of keeping her excitement confined to anticipating Tim's reaction, she thought, because she wanted to be up and moving and fidgeting with anticipation of seeing all her family...both her Arrows and her Bats. "Of course if they ever saw her first thing in the day, no coffee..." she teased.

"Dinah!" Babs protested, glaring over at her, then looked back at the kid grinning at her. "Thank you for the vote of confidence," she replied neutrally, trying to figure out how to shut the flirtation off without hurting his feelings--Dinah would be angry with her and so would Tim. "It's good to have you back, Superboy. I heard you say you're getting stronger..." a redirect towards business ought to work. 

"Yeah, but I'm _so_ not ready to get back on the field, Oracle, sorry... I mean, if there's something big I'll try, but right now I'd probably be more harm than help.." 

She nodded once, glad to see he'd apparently gained some sense somewhere along the way. "There's nothing at the moment. I was asking how you felt." 

" _Better_ ," he replied with a smile. "Much better. Thanks for the rescue, by the way..." 

"Not a problem." //Anytime, kid.//

"Oh sure...I'm the one facing a hike over an active volcanic area and she gets all the thanks," Dinah said, buffing at her nails. "Just doesn't pay to have the fishnets these days," she sighed melodramatically.

"I already _told_ you thank you, Di, about half a dozen times," Kon retorted. "I hadn't talked to her yet." He'd started calling her the nickname just so he could get a word or two in edgewise. 

"He's got you there, Dinah," Babs said, chuckling softly. 

Dinah grinned, throwing a small pillow at her...which was effectively caught and tossed right back. Dinah curled it under her head against the back of the couch. "True...and it's been fun sharing all my favorite takeouts with you."

"Even _I_ didn't know some of those places existed, and they're great... Thanks," and he _grinned_ , "for pointing me at them." Not watching a woman that gorgeous lounging like that was about impossible, and his eyes tracked between them both. He really wanted to know why the chair, if it was temporary or if she was permanently... down... but that wasn't the kind of thing you asked about. He might not get social stuff right sometimes, but he knew better than that....

"Jim's picking us up at the strip?" Dinah asked lazily, looking like a very content cat more than a bird right now.

"Yes." Babs just _knew_ her partner was hiding something, more than the presents she'd so-carefully purchased with cash, but for the life of her she couldn't figure out what it was, what was keeping her in such a great mood, why she couldn't wait to get to the Manor... //It's almost like she... no. There's no way...// 

"Jim?" 

"My father, Kon." 

"My dad's old partner on the force," Dinah cooed. She had been very proud to have that connection to Barbara, once everyone's identity was out in the open. "He also happens to be a friend to the Wayne household," the blonde continued. "But then he's got more charm than the broody one there." She flicked her eyes at Babs playfully.

"Your dad was a cop?" Kon hadn't known that. 

Dinah nodded. "Cop turned private eye...seems to be a popular trend for ex-cops." Her mind brushed over three in quick succession; her father, Martian Manhunter's civilian identity, and Babs' own ex-fiancé. 

"Guess that'd make sense," Kon nodded. "Lets them stay kind of in the biz..." He blinked as the plane started to descend again, " _That_ was quick.." 

"Zinda is a mover," Dinah said, proud of her other teammate as well. 

"Guess so," he agreed as the plane dipped, shaking his head as his ears popped... 

In short order they were on the ground, and leaving the plane. Kon caught a glimpse of a buxom blonde leaving the jet behind them, crossing the strip in the other direction toward a big bear of a man and a smaller, yet more arrogant looking man. Dinah shook her head at that. 

"Creote seems to be keeping Savant out of trouble....and she's more or less adopted them since her crush did not pan out," Babs told her. 

Kon could also see their waiting ride, and his eyes were sharp enough to see 'Jim' quite clearly.

//...why does he look so familia--police, Jim, James--// "Commissioner Gordon?!" he squawked, recognizing the man from dozens of news broadcasts--he'd watched a few with Tim, when they were too far away for Robin to get back to Gotham, and well, the Joker always made the national news... The names Barbara mentioned didn't ring any bells, neither did the faces, so he didn't bother to pay attention to them. 

Dinah turned an amused look his way. "Former Commissioner Gordon, now, but yes. Best cop in all the Atlantic Seaboard, after my dad left," she teased. 

"Ever," Babs retorted. "Yours chose the private sector...lack of public mindedness," she added, her voice as playful as Dinah's as they picked up what was obviously an old exchange. 

Jim inspected his daughter first, noting how well she seemed to be doing, then glanced at the kid with the women as they approached.

Kon filed that away, //Barbara Gordon is the Oracle...// and walked along with the two women, pulling the luggage along behind him again, a couple of pieces floating against his hands as he dragged the others along by their wheels. He was letting Dinah worry about identity messes. She was the adult, anyway.

"Dad!" she called gladly, and abandoned the exchange to wheel up to him, reaching up for a hug. 

Jim leaned down and returned her hug as fiercely as she gave. "Barbara, Metropolis seems to suit you," he said. "Bullock figured you'd be home back in Gotham by now." 

"Not much difference in how she lives, cooped up inside all day and night," Dinah teased. 

"Hello, Dinah. And this is..." He recognized the boy, did not understand how, but accepted it and gave him a chance to choose his own name.

"Kon-El," the teen replied, shifting control of the bags to reach out. "Superboy, sir." 

Jim shook his hand firmly, nodding in approval at that bold declaration. "An honor," the older man said, and he meant it. He opened the door for Barbara, and then opened the trunk. 

"Leave room for her chair," Dinah told Kon when he got ready to put the bags in.

Kon dipped his head, "Sir, I've had to deal with some of your crazies, the honor's mine..." He loaded bags, then looked at Barbara through the glass. When she nodded, he loaded the chair in, too, then found a seat of his own. //Still the same ugly city...// 

"God, I've missed Gotham," Dinah said just as he thought that. "Don't get me wrong, Metropolis is nice, but a girl like me...Gotham suits me better." 

Jim shook his head at her. "You sound like your father. He would never move, not even when it started getting dirtier."

Kon just gave her a large-eyed, startled look, and shook his head. 

As they entered the car, Dinah leaned forward. "Jim...can you drop Kon and I off at my place here? Mom's old shop? I've got some business to tend before dinner."

"Of course, Dinah," Jim nodded, and took the route towards the shop. "Do you have a car here still, or will you need me to come back?" 

"I'll be able to get there on time, Jim. Thank you." She smiled prettily for him, then took Kon's hand and squeezed. He relaxed, settling back against the seats. She obviously had some kind of plan, and he could go with that. Dinah and Babs made eye contact in the mirror, communicating silently. Barbara would do whatever it took to back Dinah's plan, whatever it turned out to be. 

When Jim had driven off with Barbara, Dinah looked at Kon a moment, then pulled out her cell phone. "Come on, Roy...answer your phone."

Uncooperatively, it went to his voice mail after a few rings... and a minute later, hers rang, displaying his number. She answered it, smiling to herself. "Boy-o, I need a huge favor. Got a present I'm bringing in the back way...Need you Titans to be there."

"...Di?" his voice was breathless, and confused. "What would you need to... nevermind. Okay. I'll get them downstairs... Connor, too? Or no?" 

Dinah hesitated, and he could hear her weighing matters. "I think this needs to be handled within the Titans, for now," she said.

"Okay, Dinah. You've got it." //What the hell...// "Anything else? And when?"

"Leaving the shop now, Boy-o." She led Kon around to a delivery door, deactivated an alarm and opened it to show a vintage motorcycle. She looked it over real quick, nodding to herself.

"At least this time I have pants," Kon said, while staring at the bike. "Oh, maaan... talk about hot..." 

Roy stared at his phone. "What the..." 

Dick, from the mats--he hadn't seen the use in leaving them--tilted his head. "What's up, Roy?" 

"Dinah wants us to get the Titans downstairs... not even Connor, just us..."

Dick tensed, then nodded. "Okay. How much time do we have?" 

Roy shook her head. "I think she just broke out her mom's bike," Roy said. "So not long." 

Dinah did briefly consider what Babs had tried to warn her of, that Bruce was going to be furious; she had no choice but betray the secret of Batman if she wanted Kon to be reunited with Tim, tonight. But, she was almost positive that Bruce would want Tim's happiness at this point more than holding a secret from another Titan.

"Okay. Get Tim and Mia, I'll meet you." Dick was cat-curious, at this point.

Roy nodded, moving quickly. He ran into Connor first, and smiled. "Bro? Can you hang on to Lian for me? Make sure she stays out of trouble? I need the juniors' help for a minute on a project." 

"Of course, Roy. I believe she is once again with Alfred, but I shall locate her."

Kon waited for her, wondering what made that uncertainty cross her face, then straddled the bike behind her. 

Roy moved on with a warm slap on Connor's shoulder, finding Mia in the middle of keeping a controller out of Tim's hands laughing. "You two...gimme a hand _downstairs_?"

Tim stopped fighting her over the controller and whipped around, falling into an alert posture. "Problem?"

Roy shook his head. "Another bird whispered in my ear," he said. 

"Hey cool...I get to see your secret Lair this time," Mia joked.

Tim couldn't help but grin at that. "Hey, if you want, I'll give you the tour... Probably after dinner, though..." 

Dick had thrown himself through a quick scrub and pulled on the clean clothing he'd left laying there. After a full workout, sparring with Roy, and the make-out session that had followed, he desperately needed one. Alfred would kill him if he went through the house like that again. 

Roy listened to the two with fond memories of the teasing on his original team. They all four made it down into the Cave as the roar of a motorcycle could be heard in the tunnel entrance. 

"Y'know, I didn't know she knew how to get down here," Dick muttered. 

Roy chuckled. "She had to have Bats' help a few years back...personal case that overlapped his."

"Aah. That makes sen--who the Hell has she got with her? Bruce is gonna kill her..." He could see arms wrapped around her waist, and they sent alarm bells ringing loudly in his mind. 

Mia and Roy both stared, for separate reasons. Roy couldn't believe Dinah would do something so stupid, and Mia out of undying curiosity. The bike came to a stop, and Dinah slid off the bike, her helmeted rider a little slower to get free. 

Tim tensed, seeing something gut-wrenchingly familiar in the way her passenger moved... //I have to be seeing things, what the Hell Dinah, what's going on?// 

As soon as Tim tensed, Mia moved into his space, ready to take his side against the world if necessary. The passenger flinched, reaching up slowly to remove the helmet she had insisted he wear. Dinah kept her eyes on Tim as she spoke. "I brought home another family member, everyone."

The stranger reached up and pulled the helmet off--and Dick froze, his jaw dropping. //Holy shit...// That face was _damn_ familiar, but he was dead... Hell, he'd _watched_ him die, listened to those last words, seen his brother fall apart at the loss...

Tim fought to keep still, watching as the helmet came down--the face was one he only saw in his dreams, one that _couldn't_ be here, now, not while he was awake... His hands locked into hard fists at his sides, nails biting deep, and the teen with his best friend's face and body spoke. "Wonderboy, knock that off... don't I even get a hello?" That voice, god, that _voice_... everything was _right_ , but it wasn't possible...

Roy's eyes went as big as they possibly could, and it clicked why she had insisted on Titans only for this...only Titans should see this kind of emotion on a Robin. Mia could feel tears waiting to be shed, a lump in her throat as she saw _Superboy_ standing there.

Tim shuddered, trying to catch his breath, hand coming up against his throat, his head spinning, black dancing around the edges of his vision... he started to take a step forward, even though he didn't believe it he had to try--and his knees buckled under him as the black took over. He could feel himself dropping but he couldn't stop it, sick nausea in his throat.... 

Mia was there, arms sliding under and around to take his weight ...and then she was knocked off her feet, falling back with the heavier weight of Tim coming down on her as well. "What the f...?" she growled, taking the landing hard on one cheek and hip. 

"Mia?!" Roy's protectiveness reared up instantly for his 'kid sister', knowing Dick would see to Tim. 

"Damn...not what I intended at all," Dinah said mournfully, watching Tim collapse.

" _Tim?!_ " Kon was suddenly there, kneeling at their sides, reaching out for him, "Sorry, Speedy, my control's still kind of screwed up..." He went to lift Tim off her.

Dick was there, kneeling at Tim's other side, eyes flashing dark at the boy across from him as he tried to take Tim out of Mia's arms. "Superboy..." //You'd better be who we think you are, or I swear to God I'll put you in a grave.// 

The growl and the body were familiar, the unmasked face wasn't but there was no doubt who _this_ was. "Hey, Nightwing," Kon said with a shrug, all of his attention focused on the Robin he'd pulled out of Mia's arms to let her get up. "Tim. Tim, _c'mon_ , Wonderboy, open those baby blues for me..." //Come on, lemme see that you're okay...//

Mia made a small attempt to hold on to Tim, caught herself, and pushed back...right into Roy's waiting arms. He hugged her tight, his own eyes stormy as he checked her over, kneeling at her side.

"S'okay, Superboy." Mia had no right to be protective over Tim to the boy who had been...at the very least...his best friend, and she patted at Roy's hand, trying to calm him down. 

Dinah stayed back, worried that this had all undone whatever peace Tim had finally found.

Tim's eyes came open slowly, feeling the hard strength of an inhuman body under his, familiar arms around him, scent of ozone and male and his best friend in his nose, and the voice he'd missed so desperately in his ears, trying to call him back... "K-kon?" he couldn't believe he was stuttering, and he opened his eyes, looking up at--//god, that's right, everything's right, it _looks_ like him, sounds like...// 

Kon nodded, "Hey, Wonderboy..." 

"H-how?" that damned stutter was still there. //I... We closed the doorway, this shouldn't be... Hell with it, I don't _care_ how...//

"We're not sure on the how," Dinah said as Kon looked back to her. "But three nights ago Oracle picked him up on her scans because of a natural disaster alert in Hawai'i. I was over the Pacific, so she diverted me." 

"You've had him with you since... " Roy actually looked vaguely surprised at her ability to keep that monumental a secret from the family. 

"The ultimate Christmas present...someone you love, back from the dead," Mia whispered, folding her arms around herself.

"What she said. I don't know how, but--" //but I'm back, you're glad I'm back, right?// 

Tim moved, wrapped up around him, arms going around his shoulders hard, "Three days? You've been back for _three days_?" //What the fuck why didn't you come to me?//

"I didn't know how to find you, Tim, Di promised she'd get me to you..." Kon held him just as tight, "What else was I supposed to do? I'm sorry..." 

Dick watched his little brother cling to Kon, holding on tight, and got back up to go over and talk to Dinah. "She's sure?" He sounded right, was acting right... but he wanted the confirmation. 

"Absolutely positive," Dinah said. "Another reason for the delay...one was my selfish timing, and two was taking steps to be sure." Dinah watched the boys together. "Tim, I did it. I held him hostage, getting him fed up and letting his powers get back to a more normal recovery before he saw you. And I tried to brief him, so he would not be so lost." If anyone deserved blame, she would make damn sure it was on her own shoulders. 

Mia nodded, seeing the logic, but not saying a word.

Tim twitched slightly, then slowly nodded. "Okay... Okay. God... you're... you're really back..." 

"Yeah, Wonderboy. I'm back, Tim... I'm here..." 

One of the hands around his shoulders let go--and slammed into his shoulder hard. "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again!" 

"Yep, he's a Robin alright," Roy commented wryly. 

Mia smacked at Roy's arm where it looped around her. "Don't go picking on him! That's pretty damn..." She stopped, realizing that Roy and Dinah had done this...both of them, and they knew. "Me shutting up now." 

Dick couldn't help a soft chuckle at Mia's attempt not to shove her foot in her mouth, and nodded. 

Tim finally realized that Kon's arms weren't the only thing holding him, and that familiar solid-nothing grip was almost enough to send him into the shakes, "God, Kon, I _missed_ you..." low, soft almost-moan, because he couldn't keep his voice under control. 

"I'm so sorry... I didn't..." //I didn't mean to die on you...// 

"Kon...not your fault," Roy said sharply. He remembered the blame game Donna had played, feeling she had failed. "Just...be there for Tim now, okay?" 

Tim's voice ran hard over top of the archer's, "Knock it off! You didn't die on me on purpose--just don't do it again!"

"Trust me, I don't want to," Kon protested, shifting back enough to look Tim in the face, shaking his head. "It's _not_ on my list!" 

"Boys." Dinah's voice was calm, under all their words, but it go their attention slowly. "Jim and Babs have likely arrived above. Kon and I need to arrive soon after...so Tim...try very hard to find a balance." As she spoke, she gestured for the others to give the two space, pushing her bike around to get it aimed out of the cavern.

Kon just nodded once, waving that he'd heard her. Tim sighed, nodded... and started trying to get to 'Robin' from 'freaked out teenager'... It wasn't going well, he could hardly think past the shock and the joy--god, he was going to be completely unpredictable if he couldn't get this under control... "You're back..." 

"Yeah. Somehow..." He wrapped a hand around the one Tim had been beating on him with and dragged it to his throat, making Tim feel the pulse, feel him breathing, "See?" 

Mia walked a few steps with Roy, then pulled free and went to their side. She tried not to show her frustration as Kon's field kept her from _touching_ Tim, and just showed him the loyalty and respect she had given him since this all began. "Tim...you can do this," she said softly. She did not care what Kon thought; she could not abandon the one friend she felt she had. "He's back, he's here, and he'd have to go through the ENTIRE family to get clear of you."

Kon looked up at Mia, tilting his head at the expression on her face and the tone of her voice--and shifted the aura out from under her hand before she got any madder at him. Not that he understood why she was mad at him, or there in the first place, but... 

Tim shuddered as Mia's hand dropped onto his shoulder, and let Speedy's strong voice pull him back towards something that resembled sanity. "I... thanks, Mia. C'mon, Tim, pull it together..." 

Dick looked over at the knot of teen heroes and smiled slightly, shaking his head as he tugged at Roy's shoulder. "Come on, Bowhead. The kids'll be fine, and you and I need a real shower and to get dressed for dinner, if Jim & Babs are here..." 

"Roy...Don't forget to ask where I am." Dinah winked at her oldest 'son'. "And prompt for my luggage to be fetched in when they tell you I had business. Kon and I will need to change as well." She then looked startled and flew across to him with a little look of guilt, hugging him tight, nuzzling her cheek to his. "Missed you."

Roy nodded, "Sure, Di, I can do that. If I don't Lian will..." he smiled, then wrapped his arms around her. "Missed you, too..." His voice was warm and easy--he understood being busy... 

Tim struggled to get himself together, when what he really wanted to do was say the hell with dinner and drag Kon somewhere he could _lay_ on him--utterly bizarre as that was, he just... he needed to be where he could _feel_ Kon, hear that breathing and reassure himself Kon was _there_. 

She drew back from him, then smiled at Dick. "You too, Dick." She gave his hair a brief ruffle before walking back over to her bike, leaning on it as Mia just silently gave her strength to Tim. Kon could see the bonds they had forged, felt it in the way Tim accepted her touch. //What _happened_ while I was gone?// Kon wondered, holding on to Tim until his best friend rolled his shoulders in 'let go'... which he did only unwillingly. 

Tim slid off his lap and stood up, leaning back a little against Mia's hand, and Kon followed him up, looking back at Dinah unhappily. He'd just gotten Tim back, he didn't _want_ to let him out of his sight... and if he'd known a little better how to look, he'd have seen the same thing in Robin's carefully blanked expression. 

"Tim, honey...we'll be pulling up in just a few minutes...Jim won't be here _that_ long." Dinah gave Mia a long look, and the girl nodded. 

"You're hoping that's the case so you quit having to play the 'friends only' card," Mia teased to set the right tone they needed to be using. Dick and Roy had already vanished up the stairs--but laughter from above said they'd heard that jibe. 

"Huh?" Kon questioned, baffled. //Just friends with who?// 

"Long story, Kon. One you'll get later. Go, so you can come back, I've got to get upstairs." It took absolutely everything he had to say that, to be willing to let Kon out of his sight... and his hand locked hard on Mia's, reaching for her strength.

Mia let him hold on to her, and gave Kon a small smile. "I'm glad you're back too, Kon...but like he said..... _hurry_."

//Tim, what the hell?// "It's good to _be_ back, Mia... see you in a sec." He went to the bike, picking the helmet up to settle behind her again, fighting not to look over his shoulder at Tim, not to say the hell with all of it and refuse to leave his side. 

Tim turned as Dinah kicked the bike to life and into gear... and made himself let go of Mia's hand. "Okay, upstairs. Upstairs, Babs, dinner, nice, normal behavior---holy SHIT Mia he's _BACK_!" The careful, calm list dead-ended in an exuberant shout that made annoyed noises come down from the roosting bats above. 

Mia grinned at that, and nodded. "Everything's gonna be great now, Tim! He's back for you, and he...Tim, I think he's kind of...crushing on you." Her voice was teasing, with the inside joke of knowing Tim's feelings went deeper than friendship.

"I can hope?" He hugged her hard, feeling like he could do just about anything, finally understanding every stupid cliche people used to try and say what this kind of joy was _like_... 

"Mia, I..." He wanted to shriek loud enough to scare the bats, laugh for joy and spin her in circles... but he couldn't let go that far... He'd already embarrassed the hell out of himself. "Come on. I'm not letting him beat me to my own front door." He let go of her, intending to burn off energy and the bubbling delight running through his body on the trip up the stairs. Taking them several at a time ought to help at least a little...

Mia's laughter bubbled up, the joy at seeing Robin so...vibrant...more than enough to push her to keep up with him, and they ran up out of the Cave, sliding through the clock. 

`~`~`~`~`

Dick slid out of the clock and headed for the door, still reeling from the revelation that Superboy was alive. He'd scrubbed the worst of the chalk and sweat off, but they both needed to really clean up--which meant they needed to be into a shower before the--low, carrying chime--doorbell rang. "Shit! C'mon, we've gotta be upstairs before Babs spots us or Alfred will kill us both!" He suited action to word and bolted for the back stairs, thereby completely avoiding Ollie and Bruce as they surfaced from Bruce's office at the sound of the doorbell. Roy was just as quick, thinking this was way too familiar. 

Mia had kept up with Tim, and the two of them were both grinning like crazy as they heard the door chimes still echoing through the house. They finally managed to contain it to conspiratorial looks, which Alfred noted and the direction they had come from. At worst, he was sure to chalk it up to a sneak into the Cave to show the young lady around.

Tim could barely keep the smile off his face as Alfred opened the door. "Master Gordon, Miss Barbara... it's been far too long." He was--they all were--rather certain that Jim Gordon knew exactly whose Christmas Eve dinner he had truly come to, but the appearances must be maintained--difficult as that might be with Black Canary and Arsenal seated around the table. He had thought, though, that... "Is Miss Dinah not with you after all? I was under the impression she would be joining us..."

"Oh she will be, Alfred...she had some business in town first," Jim told the man. He looked around at the tasteful signs of the season in evidence. 

"It's so good of Bruce to invite us here this year. I know he's been away," Barbara said with a twinkle in her eye for Alfred.

"Yes, but Christmas is best spent at home," Alfred said, just before Bruce's voice--the lighter register he used outside the cowl, but not the full lilt of the Fop, Alfred noted--called out as he came down the stairs, "Jim! Barbara! It's so good to see you both." Master Oliver was at his side, and his sharp eyes picked up small signs he had rather not. //Really, Master Bruce, the children are more restrained...//

"Mister Gordon...a pleasure to meet you at last. Bruce here was telling me what it was like to live in a city with an honest man in charge of the police forces," Ollie said with a charismatic smile. As they reached the newcomers, Ollie's eyes were studying every detail of Barbara's face, before he took her hand and kissed the back of it. "As for you, Miss Gordon, I am enchanted to finally meet the woman Dinah Lance considers more stubborn than herself."

Barbara had to fight to not roll her eyes, but she was smiling, feeling the pull of the blond man. //A real smooth one, even knowing what he's done to her.// "And it's interesting to meet you at last."

Bruce shook his head, chuckling softly, "Ollie, I'm rather sure I mentioned Jim had retired..." He watched Ollie and Babs from behind an amused expression--his lover's inability not to flirt a source of amusement at the moment. "Oh, yes. Babs probably mentioned, Jim, but this is Oliver Queen... we fell out of touch years ago, but the boys have kept in touch, and it seemed a good time to renew old friendships, so I invited him and his family out... It's not as though I don't have the room..."

"Barb did mention it." Jim glanced at the blond man with a speculative look, hoping this wolf was on a leash. "And my retirement is surprisingly quiet." 

"Sorry...I'm researching all the things to look for in the men and women around me as I aim toward office," Ollie said, smiling at Jim reassuringly. 

"And I told him you'd be an excellent person to talk to about that," Bruce said to Jim, on his toes and enjoying the complex weave of interactions this was going to be.

Tim slid forward at that point, "Mister Gordon," he said politely, then headed towards Babs, "Hey, Babs, you look good. I don't think you've ever met Mia..?" He put a light question in his tone--it wouldn't be out of the realm of possibility for Babs Gordon to have met some of Dick's friends and their younger siblings--and obviously, Batgirl had known the original Speedy. Thank god he'd filled Mia in a little. 

Mia nodded politely to Barbara, still amazed that she was standing in the same room as the number one hacker of all times, the one woman Dinah actually spoke of with _respect_ equal to that for her mother. "Hi...I seem to remember the name from my older brother's stories." 

"I can only _imagine_ what Roy Harper would have said about _me_." 

"Tim," Jim said politely, weighing the boy's apparent health carefully. "You got a little taller."

Tim stood up a little straighter, still trying to control the overjoyed smile--and keeping it to the corners of his mouth. "I'm still the family shrimp, but I'm working on fixing that," he nodded. 

Alfred spoke up, "May I take your coats?" he asked, moving to assist Barbara out of hers. "I believe that the den is unoccupied, Master Bruce?" 

"Right, right. Jim, this way..." as he headed that way. "If they're not in the den, Alfred, where are Connor and Lian?"

"I believe Master Connor took Miss Lian upstairs for a nap, so she would not be overly tired for the meal." Alfred took care of the coats as the families made their way to the den. 

"Your travel looks good on you, Tim...glad of it." Jim had honestly worried for Jack Drake's son being taken into the Wayne household, for an assortment of reasons he could never admit. 

Mia studied the very independent Barbara, seeing the way she handled herself. It was one more flame of inspiration as she dealt with her curse and her blessing, illness and skill.

Bruce nodded, and wondered what was keeping his eldest child--who was currently pinned to the shower wall having his mouth devoured in a promise for later. 

"It's been... interesting," Tim nodded, "and fun, a lot of the time. Barring, you know, the usual complaints about travel." Even with Bruce's money smoothing the way, problems happened. 

Jim nodded. "Never been one much for travel," he said.

"Mia, Dinah tells me you have an interest in computers?" Barbara quested, trying to test Mia's skill there, drawing her into a technical conversation as she quickly spotted Tim's tutoring at work. 

Ollie let himself slip into the back ground, a skill he did not use often. He watched Tim, and Mia, then glanced at Bruce. There was something... very vague to him, but maybe more clear to his lover, about them.

Tim cocked his head curiously, and started to talk to Jim about that--Babs had Mia distracted, after all. 

Bruce looked back at Ollie, a slightly puzzled look on his face. He didn't understand what was going on between his son and Ollie's daughter, either, barring that Tim was bonding to her in a way the distant young man rarely allowed himself to. Upstairs, their eldest sons dragged themselves out of the shower, Dick momentarily envying Roy's shorter hair (but they needed to talk about that) as his own tangled, and hurried to dress in dinner-appropriate clothing, Roy bitching the entire time.

Mia was about to ask a question on her specific set up when the door chimes sounded again, and she bounced to her feet. "Dinah's here!" she announced, to cover the real reason for her actions, letting her excitement serve as an excuse for Tim to go with her to see in the manner of close friends sharing everything. 

Ollie shook his head at that, but it was just barely feasible...Dinah had remained in Mia's life even after giving him the brush off. 

Roy, however, heard the chimes and cussed. "Forgot to make sure her bags were brought in!" he groaned.

"Aw, crap. Oh, well. We can do it ourselves, then, and save Alfred the work," Dick replied as they left the room and headed down, Dick trying to decide exactly how to play his "official" discovery of Kon's return--he suddenly smiled. //Dick Grayson would know the kid because Kory and Roy talked about him, okay. I can be happy... but god, how in hell is _Tim_ going to play this?// 

Tim looked over at Mia, "Excuse me a minute, sir?" he asked, but was obviously going to follow Mia anyway. 

Alfred went to the door again, fully expecting it to be Miss Dinah, and opened it.. then stared in shock, barely managing to retain control of his expression. 

Dinah stood there with her hand lightly on Kon's arm. "Alfred...that guest I said I would be bringing," She said smoothly as she saw the four Titans gathering behind him. "You may know him from the papers...Superboy? Kon, this is Alfred Pennyworth, who makes everything happen in Bruce Wayne's life."

Roy admired how cool she could play it, even as he let his eyes go wide. "Did you say..." 

Mia drew in a hissing breath. "Oh my god..."

Dick was equally awed by his family's ability to play a situation cool as Tim stood stock-still, eyes going miles wide in perfectly simulated disbelief, playing to an audience that had apparently never left the den, and he joined in, "But I thought--" 

"I do recognize the young man, but... I was under the impression that he was deceased..." 

"I was," Kon said with a shrug. "I guess I'm more like Superman than we thought--holy crap! Arsenal?! What're _you_ doing here?!" as he caught that voice. He wasn't sure he could know Mia, but Roy was an out hero...

Roy gave a cocky grin that was pure Titan and walked over to grip Kon's arms by the shoulders. "Man...you are going to be the toast of the community!" 

Bruce and Ollie had come out of the den on the sound of that unfamiliar voice raised, followed closely by their guests, and calling Roy by code name. What they saw, as Mia slid her arm around Tim's waist, and Dinah watched with smug satisfaction, made both wonder if the blonde had already spoken to the kids to warn them. It would explain the odd reactions in the den. Barbara spared a close look at Tim, worried for him more than she would be able to explain without dropping heavy secrets. 

Kon's arms clasped around his tight, "You think? I mean--" 

" _Smack_ him, Di," Roy cut him off, rather or not Dinah actually did so. " _This_ is your treat? Wow... what a heck of a Christmas present!" 

Kon had ducked at Roy's words, hoping to evade the smack if it came, and looked past Roy uncertainly, "Um, Di? Who should I be apologizing to? I am kind of crashing the party..." 

Tim was just waiting for Dinah to start the introductions, praying for Dinah to throw him a clue--he hadn't managed to figure it out yet... 

Bruce looked at his lady-love through narrowed eyes for a long moment, wondering just how much she'd revealed... and then he caught the look on Tim's face and decided that it did not matter.

Dinah took a deep breath. "Well, you recognized my Boy-o there, Kon. The brunette with him is Dick Grayson, a childhood friend of Roy, and the key reason we're holding our Christmas here. The pretty blonde is Mia Dearden-Queen, his little sister. With him...that's the one I told you about. Tim Drake. He's had a pretty rough year, and I really wanted to make Christmas special for him, seeing's how he's my cousin." She managed to sound so sincere about that that Ollie had to glance away briefly, hiding a grin. "Back there by the den...Mister Bruce Wayne, long time supporter of many of the charity funds that help our community along, and prominent Gotham son, with Ollie Queen, Father of my Boy-o and Mia. You met Babs and Jim in the car..." She scanned for Connor and Lian, to see them at the top of the stairs, with Connor urgently whispering in Lian's ear. //Oh, please be telling her to keep the secrets....// "Up on the stairs, that would be my goddaughter, Lian and Roy's younger brother, Connor Hawke." She smiled at all assembled. "This is Kon, or Superboy."

"Um... hi, all..." Kon waved, trying to memorize those descriptions so he could run with them. "Oh... Kory's ex, right? Am I remembering okay?" 

Dick laughed, "Yeah, I dated Starfire for a while..." 

"Cool." 

Bruce spoke up, "Kon, it's quite all right---It's always good to see one of our heroes come home, even if this must be quite the story..." 

//That's Batman, that's Batman, the guy being nice to me is _Batman_ , holy shit..// "Ah... thank you, sir..." He managed to flash a smile, "I was going to blame Dinah for everything if it wasn't okay, since she pretty much kidnapped me--not that I'm complaining," he amended hastily, his eyes going back to Tim's still-shocked face. "Hey, you okay?" 

"I... we all thought you were dead..." 

He gave the same shrug again, "I... got better? Anyway, hi..." Offering a hand to Robin to shake, as if they'd never met in their lives, was just about the freakiest thing he'd ever done.

"Tim...stop with the hero worship thing already," Mia teased, nudging Tim as hard as she dared, worried he was going to shatter. 

Barbara stared at Dinah next, amazed that the woman had managed, in one long introduction, to veritably explain all of their presences in a way that left only the three public heroes exposed as what they truly were. Still, she glanced at her father, and caught just the vaguest wrinkling around his eyes. // He's known for years, or I'm still just a girl in a homemade cape...// 

Roy gave a prayer that Tim pulled it off, aware that the stage was fully set, and now Tim was the star. 

Lian came downstairs at Connor's side and looked at Kon in curiosity, but went to Dinah and climbed up in her arms. 

Ollie liked the way Dinah had made their connection patently obvious, if removed, and glowed with pride at the way she claimed Roy so boldly as hers. "Good to see you came back, Kid...you're some relation to Metropolis's favorite hero?" he asked.

" _MIA_!" he whined, hand wrapping around Kon's tightly. "Pay no attention to her, would you?" he asked, "She's got no idea what she's talking about, but thinks it's fun to hassle me..." 

Kon laughed, "Sure, I can do that--" he turned to look at Ollie, managing to _make_ himself let go of Tim's hand again, and nodded. "Yeah--it's really freaking complicated and I find out new stuff all the time, but yeah, we're related, and thanks... Can't say I was all that crazy about the _way_ Dinah found me, but I am _so_ glad to be alive..." 

Tim let himself bite, just like the fanboy Dinah and Mia were painting him to be, "'The way Dinah found you'?" 

"Yeah--and I'm not admitting to it, either. Terminal embarrassment, I mean bad..." 

Bruce's lips curved, amused and able to show it... He'd been serious, this must be quite a story. 

Dinah shook her head. "Nothing embarrassing. I was working when my partner said there was a lone hero trying to double check a volcanic flow, and asked me to assist. There was Kon, and though he was a bit confused, he's the reason the flow did not cause more damage." It was completely the truth, Babs decided, from a very odd perspective, and she tried to remember when Dinah became so skilled at spinning stories just the right way. 

"Dinah...your luggage in Mister Gordon's car?" Roy asked. 

Jim jerked. "That's right...here, let me go..." 

"I think not," Alfred said. "If you will merely allow me to use your keys..."

Kon suddenly beamed at her, "Ooh, I like your version! Much less embarrassing." 

Tim decided to get the full story later, when he and Mia were the only ones there, and settled for, "I don't see why you'd say that was embarrassing, you probably helped a lot of people..." 

Hearing Tim sound like Hiro was breaking Kon's brain in some really icky ways, but he could handle it... He settled for a laugh that said, 'no way in hell'. 

Dick sighed softly, "Alfie, you know, you could let us do that..." 

He received a very level look in response, and Bruce chuckled again. "Dick, have you ever won that argument?"

"No, but I can keep trying..." He finally realized he _really_ ought to say hi to Babs, and walked over to the woman he'd been crazy about for years--and had held on to for far, FAR too long. "Hey, Babs," he said softly, tilting his head at her. "How've you been?" 

She smiled up at him, fondly, but not clinging or needy. "Pretty good actually. I've got a few pursuits keeping me tangled up, some fiesty partners in them...." She was just as able to layer the truth into innocent conversation. 

Mia took Tim's hand. "Hey, instead of standing around here, Tim, why don't you show Kon to a room to freshen up?" 

//Oh Mia, you have been around Dinah far too long.// Roy could certainly see the manipulating Bird in those words, but it left him confused again for his sister. Where did she fit in this new dynamic? 

Ollie must have had the same thought, as he frowned, but he turned to Jim after Jim passed over his keys. "Why don't we head into the den? I'd really like your opinion on how to spot a good man."

He smiled. "Good. You need someone to keep you busy... Running around the world with Bruce has been a 'trip' and a half." Okay, the joke was weak, but. 

"Smarter to let the bags come in first, I was thinking, but Alfred should be able to figure out where," Tim replied with a shrug, then nodded. "Sure. Come on up," and he headed that way, not trying to reclaim his hand. 

Kon followed, "Thanks, I do kind of need to..." 

Bruce followed Jim and Ollie into the den, wondering if Dinah would join them. 

"I'll be in there soon, Jim... I'd like to hear your thoughts too, but I need to change; Mom's bike was a little dusty." 

"Oh that monster still runs? It tore up a good bit of Gotham when your father was still on the force," Jim called back to her before focusing on Ollie's insightful questions, as most of them settled into the pre-dinner holding patterns.

Roy had moved over to steal his baby from his 'mom' and was then coaxed, along with Connor, and Dick when he rejoined them after another couple of minutes, into playing one of her games with her. 

Tim led Kon up into a room, and wrapped around him tight again. "Oh, _that_ was stressful..." 

"You think it was for you! I don't do this sneaky stuff!" 

Mia went up with the boys, but turned off in her room to make herself presentable for dinner. The boys were interrupted by Alfred clearing his throat, and depositing Kon's bags there for him. 

"Master Kon...welcome," Alfred told the boy, far more warmly than he could have below, in front of Jim Gordon. "Master Tim...He may use the room across from yours during his stay." 

Kon jumped, then stilled when Tim completely refused to let go of him. //Um, okay, god, we need to talk, cause I can't figure out where we are, man....// "Thank you," he said to the welcome, smiling at the older man. 

Tim smiled backwards over his shoulder. "Thanks, Alfie. How long before dinner's done?" Tim was hungry. Alfred let a small, dry chuckle escape. "As Master Bruce was very insistent the meal be over as quickly as possible, it will be ready in another ten minutes."

Tim grinned. "Great timing, Dinah." He approved. "We'll be down quick, then. Kon, move it." His arms finally let go again. Kon grabbed up a bag and vanished into the bathroom--but only half-closed the door, waiting for Alfred to leave. 

The elder man soon walked away, having many details still needing his hand or eye.

Tim leaned against the bedroom wall. "So, about this embarrassing thing?" 

"I'mnottelling. Not before dinner. After maybe," his voice occasionally muffled as he swapped out of the dusty clothing. "Gonna be so glad when my TTK behaves right all the time again..." 

Tim slid into the bathroom at that, frowning, "You're having trouble?" 

"Yeah. I was dead, rem--" 

Tim's hot weight slammed against his chest as hands tangled into his hair--and Kon found himself being kissed hard and deep, a warning snarl in Tim's throat--//Holyshit... OH. Oh. okay... yeah...// he started kissing Tim back, arms wrapping around him. 

It felt like an eternity before Tim's lungs screamed for him to let go, and it was longer before he actually pulled away to take a harsh gasp of air, and "Don't fucking remind me, Kon. I spent half of the last six months hating the entire world for going on when I'd lost everything and saving it had taken you from me, don't _remind_ me." 

"Tim...? Tim, I..." 

"Shut up, Kon. It hurt and I hated it, and I hated myself for never telling you _this_..." his hand snapped, a hard gesture at the two of them and the way they were wrapped together. "So, _now_ you know."

Kon pulled him closer, hand curving around the back of his head, pulling him close--it was a head-trip to realize that what he'd never thought he could have was right there saying 'yes'... "God, Tim, talk about stupid, both of us...I didn't mean to, I--" 

Tim kissed him again, hard, all strong pressure and sharp motion, hand tightening in his hair... and Kon shuddered and let him, giving Tim anything he wanted... //Cassie's gonna kill me,// flicked through his mind, but he ignored it to pay attention to his... his Tim. //my Tim? My Tim.// 

Soft scratching sounds came from the door, followed by a softer voice. "Tim, hate to intrude, bro..." Mia was there, and she switched to the family nickname thrown by all the men at each other. "Just about time...and Dinah's about to go down...want me to beat her there to see how the dads handle it?"

Tim groaned and pulled out of the kiss. "Yeah, sis, wouldya? That ought to be a riot..." 

Kon blinked, tilting his head, so very massively confused, and waited until he heard her steps recede to ask, "Bro, Sis? Since when're you and Speedy so tight? And 'the dads'?" 

Tim sighed. "Since you died, Bart vanished, Cassie took off to go nuts trying to bring you back, Cass's off doing godknowswhat somewhere in Eurasia and I got dragged to Ollie's for Thanksgiving. She's... really great, Kon." 

"She seemed pretty cool, yeah," Kon was willing to agree with that. "So.. that still--"

"Save it for later, she's right, we've got to get downstairs. Time to go back to playing fanboy at you..." 

"Which is just freaky, by the way," Kon stuck in, //but... kinda cool, in a weird way...//

"It's only 'til Jim and Babs leave." Even Tim wasn't sure who he was reassuring.

Mia managed to just barely beat Dinah to the dining room where everyone had been corralled, to see how Ollie and Bruce handled the presence of Dinah in a public setting, so to speak. Bruce was waiting at the head of the table, sneaking furtive glances over to the door...and was quicker than Ollie at that, getting to see her as Dinah walked in dressed in dark blues, her choker the only black she wore. Mia blinked; how in the world did she manage to twist all that hair up and make it look so good, so fast?

Ollie saw her enter, and felt his heart hammering. His clan were situated along one side of the table. Logically, it seemed she should sit beside Roy, but that put her, in Ollie's mind, too far from himself and Bruce. He quietly moved to the second seat from Bruce's position, leaving the seat between them open...and she smoothly took it as if she expected it. 

"I do appreciate you letting me come, both to be near my family, and to better get to know Tim, Bruce." Dinah managed the words easily, ignoring the way Babs narrowed her eyes.

Dick shook his head, "Alfred must be having conniptions at how unbalanced this table is," he said as he took his spot across from Roy. 

"My pleasure, Dinah," Bruce replied with an easy smile, "I didn't realize how connected we were at first, and I'm glad to see that Tim still has blood family." 

Tim brought Kon down just after that, eyes flicking to Mia with a tiny, curious headtilt--then he spotted Dinah tucked between Bruce and Ollie and his teeth flashed in a small smile, amused that they'd pulled that off even in this company, and he found the seat across from Mia, Kon settling beside him as if they'd only been making small talk, not rewriting their entire world. He studied Mia, thinking over 'bro, sis' and their linked, twined hands and the way she'd tried to protect him--it made his head hurt, and he shook it off. 

Jim was seated opposite Dinah, with Babs beside him. When everyone was seated, Alfred unobtrusively took the other end of the table, getting another eyebrow from Babs, but she kept her mouth shut. 

Connor helped Roy contain Lian in the chair between them, and tried not to dwell on the fact the one opposite him should have held Kyle. He instead nodded politely to Alfred and avoided the small talk passing around the table. He was vaguely amused by the double layered comments that kept escaping his parents..to include Bruce, as he had made his mind up there was no use fighting the inevitable. 

Keeping the mental tally of who was supposed to know what and who said what was a source of no little amusement to the Bat--especially noting which comments drew, or did not draw, certain reactions from the Oracle at his left. 

Kon mainly kept quiet, barring praising the food and devouring everything placed before him--it was easier to stay quiet than to risk blabbing about something he shouldn't have known. 

Tim, too, was finding the conversations amusing--and that Babs was on Dick's left hand amused him immensely. They seemed to be dealing well, though. He was teasing her, just a little and every so often, and she wasn't getting angry... //Thank god. They're really over each other.//

Dinah was watching Tim and Mia and Kon a lot, completely bemused by what she saw of Tim playing hero-worship, Mia's wide eyed awe at having a dead hero return plus her protectiveness over Tim. Roy and Dick did flirt a little, under the bemusement of all involved, but it was done in that teasing fashion of age old friends completely at home with one another. Ollie tried to talk politics once, and Dinah cut him off with a quick word that left no doubt in Jim's mind they had once been married...or close to it. Bruce had been opening his mouth to cut Ollie off--and flashed a smile at Dinah when she did so before he could.

Tim flicked a smile at her one of those times he saw her watching--this was actually good practice--and he kept it going throughout dinner, and through Alfred's serving of desserts to people far, far too full to treat them with the care they deserved. Kon was the only one who could, and that only because of his currently bottomless appetite. 

In the middle of dessert, Dinah's phone made a polite chime, and she covered her mouth. "I'm sorry everyone; that means I have to take it," she said softly, honestly embarrassed to break the hospitality of the table so rudely. She stood, to leave the room, ignoring the question in certain eyes as to who it might be.

Roy watched her go, one hand tensing, wondering... Lian's lower lip started to quiver--and Dick reached across the table, "Sssh, Lian, it's okay... Sssh, baby..." 

"Not okay," Lian denied softly, shaking her head, but trying to be good...

"Cass...this is a surprise," they all heard her say as she cleared the doorway. That got Barbara's attention, and she almost followed Dinah out, but realized it would not be proper. 

"Miss Lian," Alfred said, catching the girl's attention. "Will you help me with the clean up this evening?" He would occupy her at least.

Tim kept his face under control by some miracle of will and _didn't_ stare after her. //Cass? Our Cass?// 

Lian looked up at him, "Okay, Alfie.. I'll help... Now?" 

"Yes, Miss Lian." 

"Alfred...that was a wonderful meal; you outdid yourself this year," Jim complimented. 

"Yes, Alfred...thank you," Barbara said in turn, too curious about Cass and why Dinah was her point of contact. 

Roy watched the silent flicks of worry on all the young bat faces, making him curious.

Bruce was every bit as interested and concerned as his younger partners, but had to keep it completely off his face, unlike the kids. //Cassandra?// Dick, Tim, and Kon chimed in with their thanks as well, and Dick shook his head at Roy, trying to tell him to drop it as Lian started collecting the dessert plates. 

"Will you have another cup of coffee?" Alfred asked the adults who had taken some with dessert. 

"Not me Alfred," Roy said, already keyed up enough without adding more caffeine. 

"I'll take another cup, Alfred...and thank you for feeding my horde," Ollie said. 

Jim shook his head as well. "Not me."

"Yes, please, Alfie," Dick asked, and Bruce closed his eyes--mostly in jest. 

Tim winced. "Dick, c'mon, you'll be bouncing off the walls, that was tiramisu you were into anyway..."

Roy laughed. "Let me tell you about the night he decided we need to stay awake all night...while Alfred was sick one year," Roy began, the lead in to a tale of a Dick misadventure in Alfred's kitchen.

Tim's eyes widened and he leaned forward eagerly--and Dick whined, "Roooy, don't you _dare_..." //Do you want to get laid tonight, jerk?// his eyes asked. 

Roy's response was to use his eyes to mentally strip and ravish Dick. "You see, he reasoned if four scoops of coffee were fine for morning coffee, then all-nite coffee should have eight to a pot."

He fought not to shudder at that look, and growled instead. "Har-per..." as he kicked him under the table.

"Brilliant logic there," Bruce said idly.

"It was bitter, of course," Roy continued, catching the man's foot in his own. "So he dumped...a pound of sugar in it...."

Mia was beginning to giggle, seeing a young Dick and Roy up to hijinks in the kitchen, probably getting ready for a patrol.

"It was not an entire pound, you," Dick argued, glaring. 

Tim couldn't help the laugh, seeing that sooo clearly.

Jim chuckled. "Sounds like a proper cup of graveyard Joe," he said. "Bullock...one of my men...he makes it about that strong and sweet." 

Babs shuddered, then looked up as Dinah came back in smiling and wiping at her eyes. The blonde went right to her red headed friend, leaning down over her shoulders. "Babs, our young girl friend... she's going to call you tonight...her mom needed her before I could bring you the phone." She spoke to Barbara but loud enough the Bat Clan at large could hear. "She misses you...misses the work she did with you."

"Thank you, si--" Dick started to say, then shut up when Dinah came back into the room, and his eyes widened at that before he could stop it. //Cass's _with Shiva_?!// 

Every muscle in Tim's body tensed at once at that news before he could stop himself, //Cass, No...// 

Bruce managed to pull a politely interested look onto his face, when he truly wanted to find out precisely what had been said right then. 

Kon tilted his head, trying to figure that one out, then tucked it away for later. 

Babs let out a small sigh. "So, it's working for them?" 

"Yes...they found a path that suits them both," Dinah answered, hoping the other Bats felt the fact that both of them were okay with it. Roy hated that the other half of the family was now on edge from whatever was going on, and hated being out of the loop even more. 

"Well, Barbara, are you ready to head up to the precinct?" Jim asked.

Tim slowly relaxed, making his eyes lighten again, and Dick's shoulders unkinked as Dinah reassured them. Even Bruce relaxed some at those words. There just weren't many people that could knot Tim up like that, and for Dinah to be the one talking about her...//Something's up with BG,// Kon realized.

"Yes, Dad," Babs said. She took another hug from Dinah, over her shoulder, and then let Dinah straighten. 

Dinah then wrapped her arms around Jim's neck, after he stood, and kissed his cheek softly. "Merry Christmas, Jim." 

"Merry Christmas, Dinah." He smiled at her, proud to see his former partner's daughter living up to her heritage. 

Ollie stood, and shook hands with Jim. Roy and Connor both stood up, also shaking his hand before Roy walked to Barbara and took her hand, kissing it in almost the exact same manner as Ollie had. "You take care of yourself, RedHead...."

Dick watched that, eyes going wide, then got up to say goodbye himself, to Jim and Babs.

It took nearly ten more minutes for the Gordons to get out of the house, and then Kon saw it was like everyone was listening for the car to actually be gone. 

Most of them had followed Jim and Babs towards the door, and Bruce turned towards the den once they were sure Jim wouldn't come back, and it was as though that broke the floodgate.

Dick smacked Roy in the back of the head, not particularly hard, mock-glaring at him. "You did _not_ need to rat me out!" 

Tim chuckled softly, "I dunno, I want the rest of that story..."

Dinah listened half a second past that and then launched herself into Bruce's path. "Miss me?" she asked impishly. Ollie laughed, moving closer to them both, pleased to see her in high spirits and still very open to touching.

Roy moved up against Dick, wrapping an arm around him. "What do I get to shut up?" the archer purred. 

Mia let out a deep breath as she bounced over to Tim. "You know, that was the most interesting practice I have ever had in double talk."

Connor just shook his head and went to the kitchen to help Alfred and Lian.

"Oooh-kay..." Kon said slowly, staring at the way the crowd had suddenly just... shifted. He blinked at the sight of Dinah _bouncing_ into Batman's path--then his jaw dropped as Bats, Bruce, whatever, pulled her into his arms, dipping his head to kiss her. It looked as though the kiss wasn't supposed to be all that intense, //But, but... Green Arrow's right _there_... and since when does Batman...// 

Then he turned at the sound of that purr and his eyes widened as Nightwing slithered around in Arsenal's arms and started to talk in his ear, low and soft, and Roy's eyes flared hot. //Holy crap, Vic _wasn't_ joking, that one time...// Almost afraid, he looked back at Tim and Mia--and Tim was still laughing at her comment. "Yeah, I know, that was _great_..." 

Ollie pressed up behind Dinah, pinning her to the man they both loved, curled close against her, while Roy pulled Dick toward the stairs, not letting much distance come between them. 

Mia saw Kon look over and cut off her laughing and smiling, ducking her head with a blush. "Tim... Kon should be filled in on our family situation."

Kon heard a soft noise and turned--then turned back to Tim and Mia, flushing crimson, "Um, I think I get it..." 

Tim looked over the wall of Kon's shoulder and shook his head. "Bruce, honestly, _get a room_! And don't you _dare_ be mad at Dinah, not with what you pulled with me and Steph. Dinah had a much better reason. And Kon and Mia and I are going up to my room, where he doesn't have to be traumatized by you guys deciding to imitate teenagers!"

Ollie did pause then, flashing a grin down at his lady lover. "You loved being able to do that," he purred. "Sharing that rush." 

"Now, Ollie...I had only Tim's best interests at heart," Dinah purred back, drawing an amused noise from Bruce.

"Come on guys," Mia told Kon and Tim. "You guys need some time alone, and I need to work on my language practice." 

Roy paused at hearing the baby bird round on the Bat...and grinned like a crazy man. "Our little bro has a heavy pair...." and Dick laughed as they topped the stairs, grinning. "Yeah, he does--or else a complete lack of common sense..." There were days he wasn't sure which. 

Bruce looked over his shoulder at Tim, "I had already decided that, Robin, thank you..." his voice low as he kept Dinah close. 

Once again, Mia had managed to confuse the hell out of Kon--he was about ready to just give up trying. Tim nodded once at Bruce, relaxing now that he knew things would be okay for Dinah, and headed up the stairs with his.... boyfriend?... and his sister, getting out of the Bat's way. 

Dinah looked up at Bruce as the kids started up the stairs, hoping he really did understand. "I had to keep it a secret...I thought you might feel Tim needed to be told first...and believe me, the knowing but not being sure...tears a person apart." Ollie squeezed her slightly, and smiled when she ran a hand over his. 

"It's all right, Dinah," Bruce replied. "Tim did have a rather good suggestion," he said, and his eyes looked up two floors in the general direction of the master suite. 

Mia sighed softly. "Superboy...Kon...welcome back, and welcome to the combined Bat/Arrow Clan...where you need a score card to keep up with who is related how."

Kon shook his head, wincing, "Um, okay... somebody fill me in on the scorecard thing later.. I just... I'm not thinking about that, okay?" 

Tim grinned slightly, "I know, Kon. That first morning at breakfast was insane," he said as he opened his door. "Mia..." his voice was low, uncertain.

"Later, Tim." She bumped up to him, gave him a quick hug. "Congratulations." She then pulled away and went on down to her room, going to work on her Japanese syntax.

"Bossy girl," Tim muttered, but was more than willing to take her up on the offer. He hugged her back, tightly, then held his door open to let Kon in, wanting a door between him and his best friend--who'd been gone far, _far_ too long--and the rest of the world. They had a lot to talk about, after all. 

`~`~`~`~`

Alfred repressed his sigh and disinclination to go further into the suite. The alert was too much to ignore. The connection to Mister Dent had lain unused these many months, to have to chime now... Master Bruce had to be notified...even if he was in the midst of more human occupations. He let his footsteps fall more heavily than normal, hoping it would alert the members of the household in the bedroom of the master suite. He rapped three times on the door and stood back, carefully not listening. "Master Bruce!" His urgent tone carried just slight traces of fatherly distaste for having to intrude on such non-conventional reunions. 

Dinah slapped both her hands over her mouth, eyes wide and laughter bubbling up as she grew still on Ollie's hips. The archer bit a knuckle to repress the moan he let loose at feeling her just stop their rhythm, having been right on the edge.

Bruce stilled completely, eyes narrowing as he realized just how urgent the situation must be for Alfred to even consider disrupting them, "Yes Alfred?" His voice was startled--and very, very few people would have known to pick up that he was vaguely embarrassed by Alfred's presence.

"An alert, sir. On the emergency line." Alfred cleared his throat. "Mister Dent." He then walked away, not waiting for the reply or embarrassing his ward further.

Dinah's eyes narrowed, even as Ollie sat up, holding onto her, both looking at Bruce with concern.

Bruce frowned, "If Harvey's actually calling... I'm sorry, Ollie, Dinah..." He ran a hand down her shoulder, sliding away from them--body saying just how much he hated it, but this was who he was. Dinah wrapped her hand around his wrist, making him meet her eyes.

"My city too," she said in a low tone. Ollie caught the hard undercurrent in her voice, and knew better than to argue. Not that he would... he would no more let Bruce go out alone than he would ignore the Pretty Bird's need to go with him. 

Bruce's lips tightened a moment, then he nodded. There was no use arguing--and unlike his partners, she didn't take his orders unless it suited her. "All right, Dinah. Ollie?"

"Right there with you, Bats." He steeled himself as Dinah moved off him, then made his way into the bathroom for a quick clean up. It was going to make the after fight all that much more potent to go without having finished this.

"If we take the boys, provided our eldest aren't caught up in each other, we should have overwhelming numbers for whatever it is," Dinah pointed out, going to her bag to find her costume.

Bruce followed Ollie, listening to Dinah. "We should," he agreed, sliding into a robe to head downstairs. "I'll get them, if you'll find Connor." 

He was no more pleased by the abrupt halt than either of his mates were, but left the room to go to Dick's door, rapping his knuckles against the door frame. "Dick, Roy!"

"Yes." Dinah ducked into the bathroom and kissed Ollie in passing, getting herself cleaned up and dressed quickly. The Archer came out and dug to the bottom of one of his bags, pulling out his gear to dress in.

"I almost pity whoever it is, if Roy and Dick were anywhere near the bed..." he groused good-naturedly, sliding into the heavy hunter's costume, with its panels of armor cunningly worked into the design.

Roy groaned, stopping in mid pull on his shirt. "Bruce?" he asked, with just enough whine to it to show he did not appreciate the interruption into their tryst. 

"Yeah?" Dick asked, voice no more pleased, hands stilling. He'd coaxed Roy into going slow, both of them savoring the opportunity--and now Bruce was interrupting? 

"Harvey sent an alert out on the emergency line, and if he's actually willing to call for help..." 

Dick's eyes flashed, going hard as he'd tried to bury the old rage and resentment of his father's one-time friend. "It's got to be bad, yeah. Shit. We'll be right there."

Roy nodded. "Yeah... let us gear up."

Message delivered, Bruce continued on his way down to the Cave, pulling on the armor even as he spoke over the comm. to Harvey. 

Dinah left the master suite in her 'nets and leather, boots and jacket clutched in one hand as she flew downstairs. "CONNOR!!!!" she called, breaking the quiet of the manor with her full-throated call to the younger Arrow.

"Dinah?" he asked, from the great room, having been staring out at the stars. 

"Gear up. Trouble." She paused at the bottom of the stairs to pull her boots on.

Dick sighed and slid out of the bed slowly, pulling his shirt back on. "See you downstairs," he told his mate and headed out the door, getting his body under control. 

It took a long moment for the yell to break through the passion-haze in Tim's mind, but he froze when it did, hands stilling on Kon's side and shoulder. "Shit, there's trouble..." //No, no, no, not now...// They'd barely talked, only enough to be certain what they both wanted, how deep it ran, then Kon had tumbled him backwards into the bed... and everything was a little fuzzy, from that point. 

Kon had heard the call but didn't really care, Dinah didn't call him that, but when Tim started to pull away he whined, holding on to him tightly. "Damn." He kissed him again, hard, holding him skin to skin, //don't want to let go, Tim..//

Mia came to the railing, and Dinah turned to regard her. Ollie exited the room then and saw his daughter opening her mouth. 

"Hell no," Ollie swore. "You and Tim went out last time; it's only fair you baby sit Lian this one, and you're not quite ready for Gotham yet." He said the last in a tone that was worried, a concerned Dad trying to protect his children.

Mia bridled, knowing she was good enough.

"I agree with Ollie. Not until Tim has given you the full brief on all Gotham's insane rogues," Dinah said, regretfully. "Please just watch over Dart tonight."

"Yes, momma," Mia said with a teasing smile, to hide her disappointment. She knew Dinah had grown up here, and had to trust her judgment.

Tim pushed at his shoulders, trying--rather regretfully--to get up and go see what was going on, trapped under Kon's weight. 

Bruce might have headed straight down to the Cave after getting Dick moving, but the elder bird stopped at his brother's door, knowing Tim must have heard Dinah trying to wake the dead. "Don't know, or care, what you two are up to but we've got it covered, stay put!" 

Tim managed to free his mouth, "You sure, Dick?" his voice barely level. 

"Yes, I'm sure; you and Mia had all the fun on Thanksgiving; we get it this time! Stay with Kon; Tim, it's okay."

Mia went in search of Lian, watching as Dinah got caught by Roy and Dick and shown how to get to the cave from the manor, followed closely by Ollie and Connor. She sighed, and made a note to pester Tim for his data on Gotham rogues for future visits.

Harvey let Bruce know he was stressed by a two-pronged attack, one on 2nd Street and one on Doubling Boulevard, both hostage situations. 

Bruce's lips were set thin, and he said easily, "We'll take the one on Doubling, if you don't mind, Harvey?" He wanted to keep him from having to make that decision, it was too close to the old coin-flip, with too many layers of his personal psychosis this time, and that was the last thing Harvey needed. //Whichever one of you is playing this...// the Bat thought darkly at his rogues, leaving it unfinished.

Tim relaxed and pulled Kon close again, shaking his head at Dick's tone--it was going to prey on his mind until he knew what was going on, but he could handle that. Kon kissed him again, rocking against him, trying to get them back into the moment... //god damned interruptions, Tim, c'mon back to me...// 

Dick ran down the stairs to get changed, sliding into the armor as fast as he possibly could and joined Batman, standing at his shoulder as he listened. The archers had ringed the Bird, and looked well able to take down a small army. Ollie's free hand was on Dinah's shoulder, and Roy stood behind her, arm lazily over her shoulder, while Connor stood at her right. 

"Mom's bike is in the driveway; Dick, think Tim would mind if I take his? Connor's small enough to ride with me," Dinah said as they prepared to move out. "You and Roy can ride double on yours, right?"

"Yeah, no problem," Dick said with a grin--and the Cave's computer whooped a warning. The police band had thrown up an identification, and Bruce nearly cursed as he read it, "No information on the 2nd Street disturbance, but there're plants behaving strang--" 

"IVY," came from Nightwing, his expression dark. 

"Hold, Canary," Batman ordered, moving rapidly to the medical bay, Nightwing hard on his heels. "Everyone," he called as he unlocked a coded cabinet and started removing vials. "This is antitoxin, standard injector." 

"Translated, please don't lose it?" Dick joked as he took the vial from Bruce, pulling the old one out of his boot.

"Ivy," Ollie said, hand tightening protectively on Dinah's shoulder, making her reach up and pat it.

"Past, not now," she reminded. "You and Bruce saved me then too." She took the injector and slid it into a hidden space in her jacket. Roy secured one, then Connor. They matched up to their riding partners, and Ollie went with Batman. He drew his hood up, getting away from lover and into Archer, noting the subtle differences in his family as the masks took over. Only Dinah never really changed, though the sensuality was less evident now, and the hard, flowing grace of her body was.

The change in the Bat was probably the most extreme--and he was very thankful for Alfred's diligent care of their equipment as the Car purred to life without a moment's pause. He started towards the scene, alert to Nightwing's bike behind him--and a few moments later the Canary and her passenger joined them, roaring up to a spot on his left.

It was notable that Canary was not taking point--Batman knew it was her habit, from having long ago learned to be the visible and audible distraction. However, she also was smart enough to concede his better knowledge of the opponent.

"She changed much since I worked with you against her six... seven years ago?" Ollie asked.

"Other than becoming more of a sociopath? No. She still behaves in the same patterns," the Bat replied, and reached out, attempting to connect to Dinah's comm gear... "Canary?" 

Dick and Roy were checking their own gear as Dick drove--and Roy was even behaving, despite being plastered against his lover's back. 

"I'm here, Batman. Oracle won't be riding in on this one... stuck at the station." She signaled a low turn to Connor and nodded when he flowed with her, as the three vehicles moved into the city proper.

//I wondered.// "Understood. Out." Now that he had her channel, it would be simple to keep in contact. He drove to a preferred hiding spot for the Car and slid back out, expecting Green Arrow to follow as he went to the rooftops, Nightwing following barely a moment later. Green Arrow was fast on his heels, and showing a good form as he kept his mind on the fact this was _not_ his city. Arsenal did not even gripe at the rooftop express, even as Canary turned off again and went up ahead. She and the junior Arrow were the flanking maneuver or the distraction, depending on which way Ivy was paying the most attention.

As it was, Black Canary and her partner were first on the scene, eyes on the sight of a Kraken like mass of tendrils and vines grasping a pair of hostages, Ivy nowhere in sight until Arrow pointed to the small inner city park. The chloroform woman was smiling as her plants entwined the hapless people within it in pairs, trapping and slowly cocooning them in a grisly tableau. The real problem, Canary thought, were the shambling hulks of men that reminded her vaguely of Solomon Grundy, though not so large. 

"Batman," Canary called, before relaying the scene in detail, including that she could see eight of the shambling plant men. "The Kraken... oh crap... that's Montoya and her friend." Everyone knew what Dent had done to Montoya... and why.

//Thank god we're here,// Bruce thought behind the Bat's detachment. "Arsenal, Nightwing, you're on hostage retrieval." 

"Of all the days to forget the flamethrower," Nightwing bitched, drawing, "It's in the Car. Go," from his elder. 

"Canary, Hawke, up for handling her pets while Arrow and I get her under control?"

"I've got the Kraken," Canary called, and he could hear her draw in a few breaths, getting her pipes clear. She signed to the hulking things for Hawke and he nodded, wishing for once he did use trick arrows. 

"Shouldn't be too hard to get the park people," Arsenal said, looking for the rooted areas of the tendrils making the cocoons. Not many had been out this late at night in the New England cold, thank god. 

"She's got a twisted sense of the theatrics," Green Arrow growled.

"Always," Batman replied to Arrow's comment, on the move to close Ivy's position, waiting for Dinah to open the battle--Ivy would react poorly to the attack, making her more unpredictable but easier to manipulate. 

Arsenal could just hear what Connor was thinking, but he was going to need every one he had... and Nightwing rejoined him, his own eyes going towards the root systems. "Watch yourself," he whispered softly, waiting to hear the Cry and go.

Hawke was the only one who saw the Black Canary get to open the battle. She moved from their cover and into the open.

"Hey Stinkweed!" As she thought, the Kraken drew itself up, clutching the pair in its tentacles all the tighter…and making a gap underneath the bulk of its body. Ivy and her handmade goons turned on her, but she was in motion almost faster than Hawke could track, throwing herself _under_ the monster. The Cry came almost on the heels of her motion, but its effect...

All the combatants saw as the monster in the street exploded from the force of the cry, aimed at it from its nether region, rather than its more protected outer surfaces. Arsenal let out a war whoop and started firing, almost in synch with his brother. Hawke's arrows were moving for eyes; he thought they'd be less able if they had no way to see, while Arsenal's arrows tore through roots mercilessly, sparking fires where he had used pyrotechnic arrow tips.

Green Arrow let his pride take a back seat as he dropped a rain of arrows down in Ivy's direction, trying to contain her.

Nightwing hoped Renee was okay after that even as he launched into motion, hitting the ground in a roll. Arsenal was playing merry hell with the root systems, that left him to the actual rescues, and flame leaped from his hand at one lashing tendril as he cut the first pair free and half-dragged, half-carried them out of the range of the damned thing, flung an acid pellet at it, and went for the next one, following in the wake of his partner's work, wishing they had enough brain to be worth the breath to insult. 

"Pamela," the low, ice-cold word came from a few feet behind her as she twisted out of the way of the arrows. "Stop this."

Canary went to the pair she had just dumped hard on the pavement, glad to see Montoya had managed to roll enough to take the fall well. The blonde hurried to the civilian Renee had been captured with, vaguely recognizing her as the woman that had been categorized as 'lover' in Oracle's files. 

Hawke had to switch tactics when the shambling plant men kept closing, and he looked for true weaknesses in their form, targeting the thick sap carrying vessels in their throats.

"You... you left... you are not supposed to be here!" Ivy said, stamping her foot and throwing an accusing finger his way, as her namesake vines lashed upward, seeking to ensnare the arrow-firing hunter above. 

Nightwing heard that and howled with laughter as he moved, "Oh, Ivy-Ivy-Ivy, haven't you learned yet that we're always where you don't want us to be?! And man, girl, that's the weakest comeback I've _ever_ heard from you!" He flambéed some more lashing tentacles and worked at dragging the next pair out of the way, grateful they weren't very heavy. 

Batman failed to react to Nightwing's commentary, and shook his head slightly at her. She had to know she didn't have a chance, was she really going to make things so difficult? He was alert to the vines around him, razor-edged batarang waiting for the first attack.

"Interesting tactic, Pamela, this sudden fascination for twos you have..." he said, despite the fact that her obvious machination infuriated him. 

Ivy smiled with perfect malice as she contemplated him, aware that her minions were going down quickly now that the younger archers had begun to work together, seeing that Nightwing had the hostages in hand. She coaxed one last plant up as she regarded the bat nemesis of their city.

"Why Batman, it is so unlike you to work in such crowds... perhaps we've both turned over new leaves." The concentration to coax this last plant up was taxing, but the effect... one she wanted for Harvey Dent... would be worth it.

And then even that came to an end as the new plant cried out in freezing death along her senses, transfixed and flash frozen by the hunter above the roofline.

"NO!!!!" she screamed, and then all the plants went wild.

Nightwing dove frantically out of the way of a lashing, spiked vine, flinging himself into the air as quickly as he could--okay, grabbing a tree branch that was listening to Ivy wasn't the brightest thing ever, but it was better than being on the _ground_ , and the trees were dormant. He threw himself to another, perching on it despite the thrashing to see where his team was.

The Bat was in motion, the gasp for breath before the scream all the warning he'd needed and still a tendril lashed along his shoulder, ripping at the cape--but he avoided the others. They were not directly under her control and lashed wildly, giving him the gap he needed to reach her and push a taser hard against her side, voltage lashing through her as the heel of his hand slammed her jaw up and back.

From that point on, with the plants flailing madly and slowly dying, it was mostly a clean up effort. Canary obligingly demolished the hulks of decaying plant matter with her Cry, as the archers policed up their arrows. The hostages were being handled carefully, and realizing that sometimes, Gotham got lucky. Not a one was without thanks to the heroes, even if the main one, Batman, stuck to the shadows.

He had guarded Isley until a transport arrived for her, and growled softly at the arriving staff, "Keep her, this time," then simply vanished, going to determine how Harvey was doing with his problem. 

Nightwing stayed with one young pair until the police arrived, then handed them off and vanished just as quickly. 

Harvey was just finishing putting Harleen Quinzel in cuffs when Batman arrived to scout the situation. No fatalities could be seen, and the police looked satisfied.

//Harley and Ivy, of _course_ it would be her helping... As though one psychopath's manipulations weren't enough....// He left without showing himself, content with the night's work.

Dick got back to his bike and waited for Roy, then took off back home. Much as he'd rather sweep the city, Batman would probably kill him for exceeding the limits.

"Batman," Black Canary purred in his ear. "Heading home with Hawke. GA will meet at rendezvous, other pair also leaving area." She gave one more word to one of the police that had arrived. "I'm taking a shower separately, hot as possible... I know I'm covered in sap and I'm taking no chances. Told Hawke he'll have to hang onto the sissy bar."

"Understood. En route. Save some to test, Canary, I'll work on it." He didn't trust Ivy not to have done something to the sap. He made the rest of the trip rapidly and dropped to street level a few feet from the Car.

Green Arrow was waiting there, his go-to-hell grin still in place. "Just like the old days, but with more sidekicks."

Batman shook his head slightly and slid into the Car. Once the hatch closed, he said idly, "I'll tell Dinah you said that..." but Ollie was right, it was, and the old reactions were burning through his blood, not aided at all by the earlier interruption.

"She told me to keep some distance... something about toxic reactions to some of Ivy's tricks?" Ollie watched his lover closely, knowing better than to dispute a Gothamite about Gotham creatures.

"Ivy's been known to leave a variety of nasty surprises in her plants makeup, and she was fairly well coated in the sap after that stunt of hers..." Excellent tactical move it might have been, but she obviously _knew better_ than to expose herself to that kind of risk.

"She was warning me about you, as you got closest to the source," Ollie pointed out.

"I'm fine. Nothing got through the armor," Bruce replied with a slight shrug. He'd checked. "And if she was releasing pheromones it wouldn't have lasted past her panic. I'll run a test, to be certain, but I'm fine."

"Good. Because I am ready to pick up where we left off." Ollie pushed his hood back. He then settled in for the ride, and got a good chuckle at Connor when they reached the Cave, seeing how frazzled he looked from having to ride with Canary without hanging more securely onto her to get all the microsecond warnings of turns.

`~`~`~`~`

A green glow dropped through the atmosphere like a comet, then leveled out and stilled over the Midwest. "Ring, where's Connor?" he asked as he poured his will into finding his lover and fiancé. 

The ring took a few moments, but the answer came, "Connor, location: Gotham City, NJ." 

//Oh. Right, Bruce's...// he turned in that direction, flying fast, cursing Guy all over again as he realized again how late it was there, full dark and past... He dropped a few feet from the front door of Wayne Manor and walked up to ring the doorbell. He also hated that he didn't have presents, but, 'Sorry, I was in another galaxy and didn't have time to shop' ought to be a good enough excuse, right? 

Well, that wasn't quite true. He had one present burning a hole in a 'pocket' of the suit, and he couldn't wait to deliver that one.

The door opened, and he found himself face to face with Kon-El, aka Superboy. His ring pricked on his finger, and he was vaguely aware that he was being covered by a bow and a birdarang. Kyle's jaw dropped at seeing the young man he'd heard was dead, "The rumors were exaggerated?" he asked, looking past the teen of steel at his little sister and brother--neither of whom were in their costumes, despite the weapons aimed at his chest. "Gonna tell him to let me in?"

Tim snorted. "Hey, Kyle. About time you made it. Kon, it's okay, Kyle's expected..."

"About time, Kyle. Connor's been pensive," Mia said, unlimbering her bow. "All clear, Lian." The girl slipped free of a hiding spot, also unlimbering. "If you need to clean up, Kyle, I suggest you do it quick. I'm sure the others will be back soon."

"Back?" Kyle asked as he stepped in, shaking his head at the fact that even the littlest had been armed. "What were you guys going to do if I was some poor civilian?" 

"No civilian would have gotten past the gate without my knowing it, Kyle," Tim replied. "You were either ally or enemy. And yes, back, there was trouble in the city." 

Kyle's heart slammed into his throat--he _knew_ the reaction was stupid, knew Connor could handle himself and was careful, but that damned reaction, the fear, still wouldn't let go of him. 

Kon shut the door behind them, and looked questioningly at the back of Kyle's head, "Rumors? Exaggerated? Huh?" 

"Pop culture reference, Kon," Tim replied, "And no, Kyle. Black Canary fished him out of a lava flow the other day, somehow. As far as we can tell, this's a true resurrection." 

"..." Kyle shrugged after a moment. "Welcome back, then. Nah, I'm okay, Mia, I just need to drop the suit..." he did so, and was standing there in casual dress clothes, present shifted into his own pocket. "You said 'pensive'...?"

"Missing you," Mia clarified. "They'll be back any minute now, I'm sure, Kyle." She glanced at Tim. "Room across from where Connor was put?" She was not about to ask Tim to show Kyle to his room. "I should let him see the room he's supposed to be in..." She giggled at her future brother-in-law.

"I think Alfred gave up," Tim replied. "If you noticed, Roy stuck his bags in Dick's room without a problem..." 

"Some battles are not worth fighting, Master Tim," Alfred replied, annoyed that the children had beaten him to the door. "Once you've seen your room, Master Kyle, could I bring you anything?" 

"Alfred, I'm starving," Kyle replied. "Connor can show me where when he gets back--and I'd rather not be eating when he does..." He looked hopeful. 

"As you wish, Master Kyle. This way, please?" 

Lian had made it down to them by this point, and wrapped herself around Kyle's legs. "Unca Kyle! You're home!" 

Kyle blinked, startled, then reached down to pet her hair. "Ah, hi, Lian..."

She reached her arms up, and was not budging from him until he picked her up. She leaned into him, arms wrapping around his neck once he gave into her not-so-subtle demands.

"I'm going back to the den, guys," Mia said, waving at the pair of Titan teens. 

Kyle picked her up, a little unsure, and held her as she somehow glued herself to him, from the way Tim's expression shifted, his own face must have been quite the study. He turned it into a wry smile and followed Alfred. 

Tim started to follow her--then realized Kon was looking torn between the den and the kitchen. "Hungry again?" 

"Yeah," Kon admitted. 

"I could eat," Tim admitted. "Hey, Mia, we'll join you in a couple, okay?"

"Gotcha, Tim," she called.

Alfred had set five places around the kitchen table, then withdrew the fifth when Mia did not join them. The sandwiches and cookies were piled high on Tim and Kon's plates, whereas Kyle had a full plate of the dinner they had all eaten earlier. Lian had cookies and fruit.

After the thank-yous, there wasn't a word from any of the males for a little while, until Tim pushed back from the table with a sigh, wondering what was up with Mia. He watched Kon eat, amused by the sound of Kyle devoting just as much dedication to his food. 

Kon finished his sandwiches and looked up at Tim, then back out the door, and Tim nodded. "Alfred, thanks again," he said as he stood up, both boys headed back to the den, Tim walking in first. 

Kyle finally finished with dinner, "Alfred, _thank you_. I've been eating in mess halls and alien cafeterias for the last month, and there is _nothing_ like home cooking after _that_."

Alfred smiled at the young Lantern. "I do remember the inconvenience of mess hall dining." He smiled at Lian as she slipped into Kyle's lap and curled up against him.

Mia was playing her game with single-minded concentration. She did not look up at Tim's entrance, but did glance back as Kon entered.

"Hey, she said before focusing again on the puzzle.

Kyle looked down at the child in his lap, wondering just when she'd decided to adopt him, and petted her hair, then looked back up, "You do?" He didn't know anything about the man that apparently ran the Bat's household, barring what he had seen. 

Though it didn't show, Tim relaxed. //Oh, okay. She's just still frustrated with the game...// He walked over by her and settled on the couch, waiting for Kon to sit next to him so he could lean against him. He wasn't going to relax until everyone was home safe, but he didn't mind being social--too much. As long as it was just Mia and Lian. Or even Kyle.

"I did a small turn of service for Her Majesty," Alfred said in a properly modest fashion. 

"Unca Kyle, you gonna marry Unca Connor still?" Lian asked. "Can I be the flower girl if you are?"

Mia slipped a final piece into place a second before the timer ended, and paused the game to do a victory dance in place on the couch. "Yes! Finally!" She leaned back into Tim completely out of her easy connection with him, then straightened swiftly as she accidentally brushed against Kon's hand over Tim's shoulder.

Kyle's questions about that were sidetracked by the little girl in his lap, and he smiled down at her, "Yes, Lian. I'm still going to marry Connor. Just as soon as I can... and... we'll have to talk to him about that, but I sure don't know why you couldn't be... You'd be a pretty flower girl." 

Kon wasn't sure which startled him more--that Tim didn't react when she leaned back against him, or that she jumped away again when she felt his hand. 

"Hey, great work, Mia," Tim laughed, then frowned slightly, reached out, and pulled her back again. There was no reason for her to jump away like that.

Lian nodded. "I'm the prettiest girl ever. Daddy says so all the time." She snuggled into the man her forehead lying on his neck as she settled.

Mia hesitated against his pull, then relaxed and went with it. "Didn't want to crowd you two." She flashed a shy smile up at Kon. 

What the hell did you say to something like that? Kyle just chuckled softly, patting her back gently. 

Tim followed her look up at Kon, and frowned slightly at the expression there. "You're not crowding me, and I'm the one you're leaning on. It's cool." 

Kon knew that look; that was the Robin look of 'shut up and go with it'... so he did. "'S fine Mia. I don't know how you managed to get inside the 'don't touch me'-ness that is Tim, but if he's okay with it..." 

Tim grinned at Mia, a little wickedly, thinking about just how she'd managed that one. After that, he'd never seen the point of trying to keep his distance, especially after they kept getting closer.

"Tim's just tried to be a good friend," Mia said, making it seem that he had pitied her, though she knew better. They had both chosen their paths. They had both stepped into legacies that were full of flash and history that few could measure up to. Both had mentors with issues, and both had other 'related' heroes always watching them. It had just been... right, to build a friendship. And, if it meant they got ribbed or silently misunderstood for being Speedy and Robin all over again.. it would serve a purpose.

Alfred heard a distant noise and stood. "Miss Lian, I do believe it is time for bed, if you wish Santa Claus to not pass by this house." He looked at Kyle. "Master Kyle, will you go check that the grandfather clock in the study chimes on the hour? It is nearly time, and I want to be sure it is working." He estimated that waiting for the hour would give one of them time to get upstairs, sure that had been Master Dick's motorcycle.

Lian started to pout--then remembered that she couldn't and reached up for Alfred obediently. "Okay, Alfie..." 

Kyle blinked, then nodded. "Of course, Alfred." He walked out into the hall, then to the study, looking for this clock. 

Tim snorted. "I'm trying, my ass. You are." 

That won her some serious points in Kon's book, and he warned her. "Better just give up, that's the 'I'm never wrong' voice.." 

"Yeah. Dick gets that one a lot." Mia giggled, having heard a lot of Tim rejoinders to Dick when they were on the phone together. 

Kyle had found the clock and was waiting for the hour, a puzzled look on his face, when it suddenly _moved_ , revealing an entrance…and Connor in full kit. 

"KYLE?" Connor's joy lit up his entire body as he stepped fully into the manor and his fiancé's arms. 

Kyle smiled and pulled him close, tugging him out of the way just in case anyone else was coming through, holding him tight, "Sorry I'm late..." 

Kon tilted his head, "Yeah?" 

Tim shook his head, "No, it's the 'you know I'm right'. 'I'm never wrong', I leave to Bruce." 

"You're.. .you're here. It's all that matters." Connor laced his fingers in Kyle's and drug him upstairs, not wanting to share a minute of Kyle's time until he absolutely had to. 

"Sounds like Connor found Kyle," Mia said as the sound of feet on the stairs echoed. 

"Wait a... GA and GL?" Kon sounded absolutely incredulous, "Tim, is _anyone_ in your family straight?" 

Tim blinked. "Um... Alfred is... Mia?" 

Kyle let Connor drag him upstairs willingly, only leaving their feet on the ground because he didn't know where he was going, and once Connor'd let them inside the room he knocked it closed with the ring, chin tilting to kiss Connor deep, holding him tight. 

"I'd say straight as an arrow... but that would not be reassuring. So I'll say straight as Black Canary and be safe that way." Mia pressed into Tim's arms, a backwards hug, then sat up and picked up her controller again. "And I think the boys... with exception of Connor, must be equal opportunity lovers, from what _I've_ heard." She started playing the game again. 

Connor was more than willing to let that be the way of their loving for now... he had all night to enjoy the many ways of love they shared. 

Tim started to chuckle before she even finished talking... and Kon wasn't far behind, trying not to howl as loudly with that laughter as he wanted to, but damn... "No, no it _wouldn't_... but that is..." 

Tim got control of his laughter long enough to nod, "Yeah. Nobody could ever claim our _oldest_ brothers don't have an eye for pretty women..." 

Upstairs, Kyle just kept kissing him, moving them both back towards the bed, "Anyone... going to come... looking for you?" he asked between kisses, "Or are you mine... for the night?" As he pulled bow and quiver off his fiancé's shoulders and settled them to the ground, hands trying to get under the armor. 

"All yours," Connor promised. "Mia will make sure of it." 

`~`~`~`~`

Nightwing and Arsenal pulled into the Cave, and Dick swung off the bike once Roy was out of his way, pulling the mask off as he went. He could hear the Cave showers going full blast, and winced. That spray could get painful, and with the cold of the Cave he could already see the steam curling out from under the door. "Dinah trying to imitate a lobster, or what?" 

"I'd be scalding my skin if I'd had that goop all over me, birdboy," Roy replied, "can't blame her a bit." 

"Me neither, come to think of it..." He spotted the small dish lying on a table over in the lab and headed that way, tilting his head. That hadn't been there when they left. It was full of green-brown slimy sap, and a note rested next to it, open. 

"Here's the slime...just don't make any BatGadgets out of it." It was signed with a flowing BC.

He shook his head, amused by the fact that she was willing to tease him, and swapped the gauntlets for gloves, "Let me start this running, the faster the tests are over, the quicker Bruce will calm down. He's going to be..." 

"What?" 

"That chance she took was crazy--" 

"Hey, if it's stupid but it works it's not--"

"That doesn't fly here, Roy, and you know it. I'm leaving it to them to deal with, it's his problem, but if Ivy'd poisoned that plant like she has some of them, Dinah'd be hurting..." //Or worse...// "Anyway. Just let me get these started, all right? So we can all be sure she's fine and go back to life as normal?" 

"What gets me is she grew up here...and she wears less than you used to when she goes into this crap...all that exposed skin should have Bats on her like crazy for needless risk..." Roy said. "But it was a really great effect to see that thing just explode... hell I never even saw her _move_." The archer grinned. "Of course, you're pretty fast too, Short Pants...been training a lot lately?"

" _You_ get to ask her what the hell she was thinking," Dick replied, " _You're_ her boy. And I think that's probably going to be the topic of the next Bat/Bird fight, unless I don't know him half as well as I think I do..." He couldn't help starting to smile, "It _was_ pretty damned cool, and it threw Ivy for a heck of a loop," he said as he moved, flicking machines on and starting them running on the samples of Kraken-goo. "Which is always nice. Yeah, we've been training, all of us, visiting some of Bruce's old teachers--or at least their schools--which has been... mmm... interesting. And Tim's been sending Bruce's satphone bill through the roof, talking at Mia when we're not training." 

Roy chuckled. "Yeah...she used my phone the whole week she was in New York." Roy slipped up behind him, kissing on his neck, tasting the adrenaline in his sweat. "Good kid, though. She really knows her stuff."

Dick reached back and smacked at his thigh lightly even as he pressed back into the kiss. "I'd expect nothing less... and stop that, I'm working..." That might have been what he said, but the reaction didn't back it up, and neither did the tone.

"The machine is working...you're just working me back up," the archer rumbled, caressing one hand over Dick's arm. He started to add more, but the tunnel rumbled ominously.

Dick pressed back against him, too damned much armor in the way, then pulled away a little, not wanting to upset a probably-already-distressed Bat by necking in his Cave--and the moment Batman slid out of the Car he knew he was right. "Batman, I started some samples running to cut the time, I'm going to change and head up..." //Anything to get me out of here...// 

"Fine, Nightwing," low growl as Batman headed their way--and he got _out_ of the way, moving to the wardrobe to strip out of his suit. 

Roy was more than smart enough to follow, and averted his eyes as Dinah, clad in a towel, came out, walked straight to the incinerator, and dumped her entire costume-- bundled carefully into another towel--into it. 

"That sucked a bit; have to wear Oracle's design until I get a new one cut," she said, walking over to sit on the small exam table. Her skin was very pink where it showed...which was an excessive amount...and she immediately began finger-combing her long hair. 

Ollie just watched her, then Batman for the explosion.

Batman checked over the machine's progress, then acquired a syringe and stripped off a gauntlet to roll the cloth back and draw blood, starting _it_ into another set of machines. "Interesting that you remembered to fear for my proximity to her, but not your own, Canary," he said once that was finished, his head tilted so his eyes were on her face--obvious even with the cowl, to those that knew him. 

"oh, shit," Dick breathed at that calm tone and grabbed Roy's hand to get the _hell_ out of the Cave _fast_. 

Ollie edged somewhat closer, knowing good and well that Dinah had to hear this... hell, there had been times he wanted to say this to her in the past. Still, he also did not want the two of them in a full-fledged argument, and his Pretty Bird had never been much for criticism from teammates.

Dinah shrugged, holding a hand up. "My style and yours have typically clashed... aggravates Babs to no end. I took the most direct path to get the confusion started." She rubbed at her bare neck, feeling just a touch of unease to not have her transmitter anymore, but the sap had gotten into it and the earrings, causing some corrosion rather quickly.

"...'the most direct'... Did you forget the kind of chance you were taking?!" that last came out slightly more intensely than he'd intended. What-ifs might be deadly in their line of work, but 'all's well that ends well' wasn't a philosophy he could live by. "You _know_ her record, you made that perfectly clear." //So why the _hell_ did you decide to pretend you're invulnerable, is Diana rubbing off on you or something, I'd _expect_ that from her,// flashed through his mind, but remained unspoken.

She could read it in his body though, and she reached out to run her hand along his cheek. "It's my way. Always has been. Would you rather I change? Would I still be the girl you saw grow up into a woman you could love?" Her voice was soft, full of gentle concern. "I took a chance. It's what I do." Now Ollie eased back, watching a dynamic he had never really expected unfold. He _knew_ if it had been himself, Dinah's temper would have flared…and yet, it seemed to be perfectly natural for her to take the calm path with the Bat instead.

His jaw set hard as he bit back everything Bruce wanted to say that Batman could not and he watched her a long moment, "There're chances and there's reckless, Dinah, and we've lost too many already..." //You frightened me, Dinah, once I had the time to think...// In the moment, he'd seen the opportunity created, trusting her to know what she was doing. It was only in the aftermath that he'd remembered some of Ivy's nastier habits. The archer could not _see_ his male lover's face, but sensed the conflict anyway in the subtle nuances of his speech. 

She sighed softly. "Okay...a bit reckless." She bit back all the nasty things Shiva had subjected her to, trying to make her more immune to their shared thorn, Cheshire. She had not even considered that; she had just wanted a way to get the fight done with fast. Ollie's eyes flicked over her face, seeing the repentance there, hearing it in her voice, and he shook his head. If Bats could tame that streak even just a little...

"More than a bit," he growled at her, taking the step to pull her tight against his body with a hand in her wet hair, "You know better, damn it Dinah..." He fought down the lover's instincts to listen to the teammate, knowing she could never be any other way, and that to try and change her would destroy her... And desperately ignored the frightened child screaming from the back of his mind that wanted to demand she promise not to leave them. " _Do_ better next time?" was the closest he would let himself come.

"Does it help to know that Shiva forced me through several anti-toxin routines?" She leaned her head on his chest, cursing herself for hurting him, even if it was through her normal patterns. She was as bad as Ollie, to put him through that.

"...Somewhat," he replied after a moment, holding her tightly. It did help. Shiva knew her poisons and how to counter them, and if she'd been building Dinah's immunity... That... sat a little better. 

"Well, we've got some training to keep in mind," Ollie said, walking fully over. "If we have any more of these joint excursions. Seems Dinah's used to tanking for a team these days..." 

"True...with the girls...especially now that Oracle is adding Gypsy, I'm just accustomed to being the first in, the one who gets close."

Bruce nodded once, agreeing to Ollie's comment, he'd already known Dinah's role in the birds. It was a blatant attempt at distracting both of them, but... "You're right. We do need to get used to working with each other again, it's been a while." 

A machine chimed its results and he released Dinah, turning to study the readout. "No poisons or toxins in the sap, Ivy's or otherwise," he reported after a moment. "But there is something the machine doesn't recognize..." That made him uneasy, and he hoped one of the other systems would recognize it. He had no desire to be down here all night...

"My comm gear was corroded from it..." Dinah crooked her finger at Ollie, and he gladly took the space left by Batman. She nuzzled him, purring when he wrapped his arms around her. It never ceased to amaze him how easily she shrugged off the cold, sitting there in a towel in the wintry cave.

"That could be it," Batman nodded, waiting as the rest of the machines finished their routines--including the one analyzing his blood. "Equally clear," he said to Ollie's expectant look, and began reading through the results churned out by his equipment. "...Hm... Your guess was correct, Dinah. That's a useful little trick she's created, an organic compound that eats circuitry..."

"Something to disable gadgetry...smart woman, too bad it's so twisted." Ollie shook his head. "So...Think the boys already made it to bed?" 

Dinah giggled. "One track mind, Oliver?"

"I would be surprised it they haven't," Bruce replied, tabling thoughts of reproducing and using that compound for later. His lips curved at her last comment, and he added, "Dinah, that shouldn't be news..." 

"She knows it," Ollie chuckled, before Dinah grabbed the back of his head and drew him in for a fierce kiss. She was feeling the pleasure of a fight finished well, and the burn of their earlier interruption.

Bruce moved to them, standing close to their sides, hands going to Dinah's waist and Ollie's shoulder as he watched them kiss hungrily, then dipped his head to say into Dinah's ear, "Here or upstairs, beautiful?" in the Bat's low growl. 

In answer, not wanting to part from Ollie, she reached down to her towel and untucked it, letting it fall to the side with a low moan of hunger. The archer responded to that a moan of his own, his hand sliding down to touch the offered skin with gentle caresses.

Batman smiled against her ear and bit at it gently, bare hand sliding down off Ollie's back to run over her abs as he tangled his gauntlet in her hair, testing...

She broke the kiss with a gasp, sliding from the table, her hand coming up to hold Ollie's gloved one to her breast. The smaller woman pressed against the Dark Knight's armor, while she licked her lips, staring up at Arrow's masked face. 

"Mats?" The archer asked it with a low, rumbling desire.

"Yes," the Bat agreed softly, hand still running over her. 

Arrow lifted their lover up, carrying her over to the mats and setting her down with gallant ease. She shivered as the cool surface touched her skin, then gasped again when he caressed her nipple with his gloved hand again.

Batman followed, kneeling beside her to run his fingers over her skin, a small, sharp smile on his lips at the way she shivered.

"Bats, she is very, very revved up," Arrow purred. 

"Come here and find out how revved I am, Archer."

The Bat smiled at her fire and ran his fingers lower down her body, tracing the side of her hip, "He will when he wants, Dinah..." just a trace of emphasis on her name as he watched Ollie's face. 

A sly smile twisted at the Emerald Archer's lips. "I want, Bats...that's never in question. Dinah's just gonna need to show us how badly she wants us." 

The woman's eyes widened as she heard Ollie...no, as Green Arrow took that tone with her. The Bat smiled back at him, then turned his head slightly to look at Dinah through whiteout lenses, "Mm... agreed..." He was almost as startled by his Archer's behavior, but it was going to make for a very interesting night, to say the least...

They saw the effect it was having on Dinah as she responded to the subtle differences in him, nearly as strongly as she had reacted to the Bat's growl in her ear. A slow twist of her body and she was leaning up on one hip between the two of them, back pressing to the unyielding armor of the Bat, her hand stroking the more lightly armored hunter's tunic. "Both of you?" she asked softly, a question in her voice as to their full intentions, inviting them to lay full claim to the woman, not the hero.

"Yes, pretty. Both of us," the Bat's voice low against her ear, big hand splayed out over her thigh. "It's what you want, isn't it?" 

Dinah moaned softly, nodding slowly as a light flush spread over her skin. 

Green Arrow smiled, his own eyes hidden. "Pretty flower shop girl, two vigilantes..."

Small smile at his archer's words, hand petting her skin slowly, the gauntleted one coming up to press against her abs, holding her back against him, letting the Arrow speak for them both--he was the mouthy one, after all. 

The feel of that gauntlet on her skin provoked a small cry of anticipation. "Just... showing... my love of you heroes," Dinah panted, as Arrow traced a path down over her breast.

"Oh, really?" the Bat asked, bare hand sliding up to join his archer in teasing her breast, both amused and aroused by Dinah's deliberate fall back into purely her civilian guise, and the change that wrought in her behavior.

Arrow leaned in to kiss over her throat, moving closer so that she stayed warm. "I think you go above and beyond in your appreciation, but I know we'd love a demonstration," he rumbled against her skin. 

She brought one hand up to cover the bare one of the Bat, an all over body shiver showing just what they were doing to her. Batman allowed that a moment, pleased to feel her shake, then he freed his hand from hers and used it to move her touch into his archer's hair, tilting his head to nip gently at the other side of her throat, going back to teasing her breast.

Dinah's fingers curled into the blond hair, holding on as Arrow ran the palm of his glove over her bare stomach, coming to rest on her hip.

"We're waiting, pretty..." the Bat told her, intrigued by how she might respond to his Arrow's demand. 

"I can't keep you waiting, now can I?" she asked before shifting further, now moving her hands down, under the heavy tunic, sliding her hands over the lower back of her green-clad lover. "I'm eager to feel you both, and would do anything you asked me to, to show how happy I am with how well you protect me." 

"Consider yourself asked for the rest of the night, lovely lady....because I'm in the mood to show more than anything," Arrow said in low tones, sliding his hand from her hip to her thigh.

Batman kissed her throat again, hand caressing, "Anything? That's a dangerous thing to offer..." as he held her back against him, listening to his partner talk.

"You two _are_ heroes," she said with a simple blind trust in her voice, playing the role to the hilt. 

"Then anything is what you will get...at our leisure, lovely lady." He couldn't help being amused at how well she'd learned to act. 

Her agreement to something he wanted so easily won, the Bat went back to teasing her, skilled, hard fingers gentle on her breast, hand on her ribs caressing slowly, knowing what the roughened gauntlet would feel like against bare skin... 

Arrow moaned softly as their lady love brought her hand between them, undoing his pants with more skill than a flower shop girl might have, but he was not complaining when she reached in to stroke him.

Dinah did not buck into Batman's touch.... she loved the feel of that harsh caress, but it made her move back, pressing against the cool, hard armor and moving just slightly, eyes half lidded and soft whispery moans escaping her, deepening when she could finally touch Arrow's shaft.

"I would say that counts as proof," Batman noted. "So bold, for such a nice girl..." His hands started to truly play her body, and if he was better at finding sensitive zones than he should be... he was Batman, after all. 

Dinah could barely think when the gauntlet grazed that tender spot on her neck, and was more than breathless after Arrow drew her into a hard kiss again, thrusting against her stroking hand. 

The Bat made a small, pleased noise, and ran his thumb over that spot as they kissed, free hand sliding so slowly towards dark curls, drawing a small noise, somewhere between a whimpering sigh and a moan into the kiss, eager to be touched. Arrow pulled back from the kiss, a sharp bite descending on her collarbone and evoking a responding cry. 

Sharp eyes noticed the quick bite and wondered what was going through his archer's mind as his fingers slid slowly down through her curls, hand on her neck moving to Arrow's instead, touch asking the same question. As Arrow kneaded Dinah's breast, his hips rocking into her grasp, he slipped this other hand to rest on the Bat's hip. He could not convey the need to show his own stake in this relationship...or the intense feeling of finally _knowing_ just what he needed, that he could have it. That still left the Bat wondering, but the way he held his hip said there was nothing wrong between them and the slight tension eased. He slipped his fingers between her legs, a turn of his hand urging her to open them so he could touch as he chose.

"Oh god..." Dinah breathed softly, opening to him, her hand tightening on the Arrow's length. The archer growled softly as he bent down to claim a breast with his mouth, not wanting her to bring him off yet, and knowing he was very close. Batman chuckled softly, low and dark, and ran his fingers over her gently, tracing the shapes and folds of her body, learning her again, and his other hand ran down Arrow's back, strong touch over the hard curve of that bowed shoulder.

Arrow shuddered violently at that touch, a low groan escaping him as he paused in sucking one nipple. The way Dinah's hand moved, the feeling of knowing his Bat was right there, the frustration of earlier all boiled into his need to show Dinah he was not going anywhere this time, causing him to kiss and suck at her harder, leaving small marks along her breast, and leaving her gasping with surprise and pleasure. Her hips were flexing, feeling the skilled caress of her lover on her so intimately, the hard surface of his armor beneath her as she writhed in his lap. Bruce dipped his head and sucked at her shoulder as he stroked her, fingers slowly sliding into her.

Her reaction to that was immediate as she rocked into his touch, wordless sounds escaping her, eyes closing when she leaned her head back on him. Arrow took advantage of that to again work at her neck, tasting her skin, while Batman's hand kept moving, other hand gripping his archer as he worked to make their pretty girl insane.

Dinah was fast losing all sense of reality, focused only on touching Arrow, who was moving in her hand hips rocking forward with her skilled touch, and on feeling what Batman gave to her.

"Incoming transmission," the computer announced. Arrow's immediate growl its way was not promising. Neither was the way the Bat reacted. He swore softly and was thankful the camera on the mats had to be manually activated, or Dinah's small plot to twit their mutual friend would have met a swift death when he did not answer at the computers. He slipped his hand off Arrow's back and waited, cuing the transmission to relay with a quick move, knowing just who it had to be--and his fingers never stilled on their lady. 

"Batman, I saw that both incidents were handled," Oracle began, with a tense note. "But I cannot contact my prime operative." 

The 'prime operative' in question was being kissed solidly as she started to climax, the archer muffling her sounds with his controlling kiss. 

Glove--and mic--brought to his mouth, the Bat replied. "Your comm gear was corroded by sap from one of Ivy's plants, Oracle, she's going to need another set. And another costume." He was grateful for the decade-plus of training his voice, as it took all of his control to sound 'normal'. 

"But she is okay?" The sheer amount of worry in those worries edged her voice from bat-controlled to private. Arrow believed that Dinah was far more than alright as she bit his lip in the midst of shuddering.

"She's fine, Babs. Nothing toxic in the sap." With her shaking around his fingers, it was extraordinarily difficult to keep that statement calm and level. 

"I'll send over her spare costume and new gear, if you don't mind," Oracle added. Dinah pressed back into the armor, letting it bite into her skin as she felt one last crest, before sagging into Arrows' chest for support.

"That's fine, Oracle. I'll tell Alfred to expect a package." //Go away, Barbara.//

"Oracle out," she replied to that, and the computer signaled an end to the transmission. 

"Remind me to kill her one day for bad timing," Dinah whispered, her skin flushed and sweating. A soft, amused noise came from behind her, "Such threats, from such a sweet girl..." as he slowly slipped his fingers free of her body and lifted them to his archer's lips. 

Arrow inhaled her scent before his lips parted, taking the fingers in slowly and sucking them clean. Dinah worked the man's shaft more firmly, pushing Arrow over, and purring when he thrust hard into her grip. The Bat growled softly, making other plans for that mouth for later, and smiled against her throat as she made their lover crazy. 

Arrow shuddered through, hands clenching on both of his lovers as he did. Dinah slowly drew her hand out of his pants, turning her face toward Batman, and the Dark Knight took her mouth in a near-bruising kiss the moment she'd turned far enough. Her tongue dueled with his, provoking him, pushing him to claim her completely. As she did, her other hand moved through Arrow's hair.

He kissed her harder, deeper, in response to her challenge and his freed hand ran down to work at his armor, fairly definite plans in mind as he dropped the belt beside them. 

Arrow leaned up and smiled at them. "She's a beautiful girl," he told Batman. 

Dinah tore away from the kiss to look at him. "Girl?" she asked dangerously. "I seem to think I've far outgrown the 'kiddo' stage," she told him with a challenging look. 

"Saying you're not our girl, my Dinah?" the Bat asked, low, equally dangerous tone in his voice as he moved to free himself from the suit, relief flaring across his features. 

Dinah met his eyes, and softened her features. "I'd rather be a woman to your desires," she purred. Arrow moved to press against Dinah after she turned to straddle the Bat, knees splayed around both sets of theirs to move as close as possible.

"Hm. Point," he replied, and kissed her again, hands wrapping around her hips to pull her against him, allowing himself one long, hard buck up against her hot, slick body. He trusted her word that things were under control, and kissed her.

She moved just so, and moaned deeply as she took him inside, uncaring to anything but pleasing them both. Arrow let his hands roam, both gloves abrading over her soft skin, up to her breasts, holding them and kneading carefully.

She pulled a low moan from him at that, his hips rocking up against her, and he broke the kiss to look over her shoulder at his partner, "Remember Central, my Arrow?" It was a low, husky question, rooted in their history, and ought to perfectly describe what he wanted this night, what they hadn't yet had with her. 

Ollie gave a low moan. "Do I ever... that was ...intense." He stroked his hands down over Dinah's stomach.

"Hmmm?" Dinah leaned up, kissing the exposed skin under the cowl, her hand caressing across the bat symbol.

"Trust us, beautiful?" the Bat asked in response, tilting his head slightly and pressing up into her touch, petting her with his bare hand, holding her with the other.

"Always have," she told him with complete faith in him.

That coaxed a smile from him even as he kissed her again, freeing a hand from her body to reach for his belt. Possibly unnecessary, given the way she felt, but he wouldn't risk harming her...

Arrow's hand met his, knowing just what he had in mind, already growing hard with anticipation. The way Dinah moved was a very strong incentive on any hand. After a moment's thought and finding the right compartment blind, he passed the tube over and turned his attention back to the woman over him, hands caressing her, trying to keep her on the edge while keeping his own reactions under control...

The archer used soft caresses on Dinah to aid the Bat in keeping her writhing. He took the time to work the tube open, and pulled a glove off, using it generously on bared fingers to be sure nothing went wrong. He was unsure just how well this would go over, or if Dinah knew what they wanted for certain. The Bat was almost as uncertain, and would not force the issue, but he wanted her caught between them... He kept teasing her, waiting for her reaction to that first touch against tight flesh.

When Dinah felt his hand touch her that way, she stilled for a moment, quivering. She whimpered softly as Arrow paused, and moved again, rocking into the touch. Batman held her gently when she quivered, then relaxed as she rocked with it rather than pull away. He flipped the ends and bulk of the cape to the side with a hand and slowly lay back, pulling her down with him, trusting his mate to follow as needed.

The blond was more than able to move with the shift, his fingers testing her body. She moaned, bucking between Arrow's stretching touch and Batman's hard body.

His hands stroked over her, freed of any need to support or hold her, and he made up for earlier with the bold way he started just below her ears and worked down, hitting sensitive spot after pressure point, hands sliding down the insides of her arms.

Dinah moaned, losing herself in every touch, caressing the symbol of the bat as she held herself up. She then closed her eyes and made a small hissing noise as Arrow drew his fingers away from her. 

"Easy Dinah," Arrow purred. "Just wait..." He pressed close to her, hands on her hips as he slowly entered her, letting her adapt.

Feeling his mate's fingers sliding so close against him inside the woman they both claimed had been mind-blowing enough, only focusing on her had kept him in control, and it was a desperate, savage struggle to be still as he felt his Arrow take her, hands tightening on her sides, breath shuddering.

Dinah's mouth opened, but no sound emerged as Arrow slid all the way inside her, not moving yet as he adjusted to the tight feel. "Batman...god, this..." 

"Yes," was the only thing he could say as he forced his body to stillness--if he moved, now, he would hurt her, jar the three of them, and that he could not stand. He watched her face change, her mouth fall open with hunger burning behind the mask, then looked over her shoulder at his mate, seeing all the need and hunger written there...

Arrow moved, pulling his hips back, feeling his body clench at the soft, whimpering moan that did finally escape Dinah's open mouth. He rocked a little, feeling her adjust to that, to using his rhythm to ride Batman's hard shaft, every nerve in her body on fire.

He fought off another long shudder, hips flexing just slightly with her moves as they settled into this... but god, he wasn't going to last... 

Dinah's breathing was in gasps and moans as she began to shudder, already right at the edge from what they did to her. She drew one hand back, catching Arrow's hair in her hand, clinging, as her other hand moved down over her own body, making a teasing spectacle for the Bat as her fingers grazed against his length...

He watched her use that hold on his archer to display herself, felt the way that changed the angle she rode them both at, and he slid his hand fast up her side, wrapping his fingers around a nipple and twisting gently.

"Yes, oh god, yes," she moaned. Arrow bit her shoulder as he gripped her hips, sinking deep one more time. He needed that grip as Dinah began to shudder, rocking and crying out. The feel of her shuddering and the sound of her cries broke his restraint though he managed to stay mostly still as his vision grayed out, hips moving only slightly as he lost it with her. Arrow closed his eyes, letting all pretenses of control go, preferring to join them in their passion now. A few more thrusts inside her, holding her hips to control her motion, and he was groaning with his second release of the night.

Hands slipped to hold them both, gauntlet at his back, bare fingers on her shoulder, their weight over him still comfortable, and he simply kept breathing. When Dinah found the ability to move consciously, it was to shift and run a finger over Batman's jaw. "Such a perfectly wicked way to end a day," she purred, feeling Arrow's hands squeeze her in appreciation of the sentiment.

"Mmm..." the Bat agreed softly, and reached up to flick the lenses of the cowl back.

Arrow drew his hand along Dinah's leg. "Good god, Dinah." He kissed her shoulder as he pulled away from her, laying on his side next to them.

Dark blue eyes looked up at her from the cowl, smiling at her as he stroked down her back. 

She looked briefly to their other lover, as he eased his mask off, smiling at him, before looking into Bruce's eyes. "I love you, both of you, and I want this...I want us....I want it to be real, not just a holiday thing," she said softly.

"So do I, Dinah," Bruce told her, unable to say what she likely wanted to hear, holding her close, arm tight around her back. "So do I. Ollie?" Not that there was any doubt in his mind, but it would bring him into the conversation. 

The archer looked at them both with suspiciously wet eyes, but he had just removed his mask... "What can I say, Bruce? You've both been my world for years."

Bruce reached out and pulled him in to kiss him, hand in his hair. Ollie returned it with enthusiasm, as Dinah wriggled free of them to shift and draw Bruce's cape up over her.

"Cold, beautiful?" Bruce asked once he pulled away from him. That wasn't like her.

"I do occasionally notice...but mostly, I wanted your cape."

He shook his head and chuckled softly, twisting to sit up, mind photographing the way she looked wrapped up in it, her hair tangled and her eyes shining--//so damned beautiful...// "Why?" he was curious. 

Ollie chuckled. "She once told me she'd rather be wrapped up in the Bat's cape and that close to him than go out with a bowslinging Robin Hood like me." 

Dinah grinned, pleased he had remembered that shoot-down from the early days of his trying to win her over. Bruce arched a brow, then started to smile, "I think I will take that as a compliment... and now you have us both." He reached out for her, wanting to hold her. 

She moved back to him, keeping the cape around her as she did notice the chill of the cave. "Come here, Ollie." He moved closer to her, and she kissed him gently. "Thank you, Oliver." She waited a moment, and he nodded, knowing it was his acceptance of her being healed, in her soul, that brought that on.

Bruce held her, watching them settle that out, just petting her hair gently. Dinah then sighed softly, a sound of complete contentment, and snuggled close to Bruce. Ollie slowly moved to his feet, hitching his pants up and sighing. "Good thing I packed two sets..." 

"Borrow a robe," Bruce told him with a slight smile, eyeing the wardrobe. There were enough in there. Now, keeping Alfred from cleaning the suits might present some small difficulty, but he would handle it. Ollie nodded, his path aimed for the showers first. Dinah cuddled even closer to Bruce then, her hand coming up to rest against his cheek.

"Dinah?" he asked her softly, stroking her back, concerned. 

"Just making sure I'm not dreaming," she whispered.

"I know how my eldest would respond to that... and will refrain," he said with a slight smile. "You're not dreaming, unless we both are."

"The boys...your boys...are they really okay with this? Roy says they are, but...I just have to know." She nuzzled into his neck piece.

"I think Dick's... a little startled, but accepting--and that mostly because he can't believe _I'm_ all right with this; and I'm fairly certain you're now one of Tim's favorite people," Bruce answered.

She chuckled. "I did not do it to win him over; I did it to make things right." She moved away from him a little. "We should both shower...and then go play Santa upstairs. I'm sure Lian's in bed."

"I know, Dinah... and you're right, we should." He thought a moment. "Almost eleven? Alfred has her in bed, if Roy did not surface again." He let her go and followed her to his feet, refastening the suit... and he reached out to sweep her into his arms and carry her to the shower wrapped in his cape.

Her laugh was full of love. "He would have checked in with her...she's old enough to understand now that ...well, that one of these nights..."

Bruce nodded, understanding exactly what she wasn't saying. "I suppose he would have." He reluctantly put her down just outside the showers to strip out of the suit, and join their lover in the showers. She let the cape puddle at her feet, standing there in the glow of his cave, posed just so as to attract his attention for a single moment, before she entered the showers.

"Minx," he told softly, head tipping back under the spray. Their night wasn't done yet, but they did have presents to finish placing under the tree... and the next round would wait for after. 

"I am at that...and you would not have me any other way," she purred, pressing up against Ollie's back to hug him. The archer turned, drawing her in front of him to wash her. 

"She's got you there, Bruce."

"True. And you could drop the "there", and it would be just as accurate," he replied, letting Ollie take care of her this time.

The blond nodded. "I think we've all got each other." He said it with pride, knowing well and truly his wandering was over.

Bruce nodded his agreement with that, washing the sweat out of his hair and off his skin fairly quickly. Then he stepped out of the shower to slide into a robe and sort out pieces of the suit. All of that done, and Ollie and Dinah having finally joined him, the three headed up to play Santa with Lian's presents... They were about half-done with that task when Alfred appeared with a serving tray and plates for the three of them--and said not a word as they rapidly demolished the food provided, merely returned to bring seconds. 

`~`~`~`~`

Dick stepped out of the clock again, waited for Roy to come through, and nudged it closed, not wanting to hear the storm that was almost sure to erupt below. "Man, I hope she doesn't lose control of her Cry, she'll upset the bats, and most of them are brooding--oh, shut _up_ ," he snapped at the smirk starting to cross Roy's face, even as he filed the joke there for later use. He pressed tight against his lover for a moment, cheek against his jaw and nose behind his ear, breathing his scent.

"Wasn't gonna say a word, short pants," Roy claimed as his arms came up around his partner, though he wondered why Dick'd stopped here.

"Right, bowhead," Dick snorted in amused disbelief. "I've got to go warn Tim--and let him know everything's under control. Shouldn't take more than a minute..." 

"Then get moving. I'm gonna go find my baby and let her know we're home safe." He'd planned on it anyway, but Dick's errand gave him the opportunity. He let Dick pull away and headed up to Lian's room, pushing the door open quietly--and sleepy blue eyes met his. "Daddy?" her sleepy voice asked softly. 

"Hi, baby. We're home okay," as he walked over to sit down on the bed. She sat up, reaching for him, then crawled into his arms, obviously uncaring of the armor. She asked sleepily, "All?" 

"Yes, Dart. We're all home okay." He kissed her forehead gently, hoping he was telling her the truth. "It was nothing too serious, baby. Easy job." 

Lian made a huffy noise, "All went..."

"We left you Kon and Tim and Mia, we didn't _all_ go..."

"Hmm... Home safe. Okay. Sleepy, daddy..." 

"I bet you are. It's time for little girls to be asleep so Santa can come..."

"Yes, Daddy..." He grinned as she wriggled out of his arms and back under the blankets, then turned and tucked her face in the pillows, snuggling up to them as if she were already asleep, and he tucked her hair away from her face. "Sleep well, baby." 

He stood back up and straightened her covers, then walked out of the room, pulling the door shut behind him. 

Dick stuck his head in the den door, having heard his brother's voice, and struggled to keep the confused shock off his face at what met his eyes. He'd figured they were all in there, but he hadn't expected to see Mia leaning against Tim's side while his little brother rested back against the solid wall of Kon's chest. //...taking lessons from Dad or something, little brother? You've been protesting that you and Mia're just friends an awful lot...// 

Two pairs of eyes snapped towards the door at the change in the room, Kon's following, and Tim's hand came back up out of a pocket once he recognized his brother. "Everything handled? What was the problem?"

"Ivy was playing tricks trying to get Harvey back," Dick replied. "Attacks on 2nd Street and Doubling Avenue, pairs of hostages... and she'd gotten to Renee and her girlfriend."

"Holy _shit_. No wonder he called for help, too many split decisions to make..." Two sets of blue eyes met in perfect understanding of how difficult that must have been for their sometime-enemy, sometime friend. 

"Exactly. We got everything taken care of, but Dinah pretty deliberately got herself covered in sap from killing one of Ivy's damn attack plants..."

"Oh. Shit. How upset is--"

"He was being very, very calm." 

Tim flinched, pressing back tight against Kon's body. "I would not want to be her right now." Kon's arm curled around him instinctively, making Dick try to hide the smile. 

"Me either. Any idea where Connor is? He wasn't downstairs when we got back..."

Mia shook her head. "Should hope not…I swear; he started getting laid and became an addict…we heard them going upstairs immediately." She then backtracked with a smile. "Kyle is home, by the way."

"He made it back? Great. I was worried Connor was going to be sulking all day tomorrow..." He wasn't touching that 'addict' comment, it wasn't like he and Roy were any better. "Just wanted to give you guys a heads-up on what's going on, I'm heading up." 

"To prove you're equally addicted, bro?" Tim asked, and Dick laughed. "Glass houses, Timmy, glass houses..."

Kon crossed his arms over his chest, huffing, "What is this, "confuse the kryptonian" day?"

Mia patted his shoulder. "It's okay, Kon. The saying's that 'people in glass houses shouldn't throw stones'. He coulda said, 'No room to talk' just as easy, though." 

"Yeah, I could've, sorry Kon. Goodnight, brats, don't stay up too late..." His eyes positively sparkled as he considered one last comment... but he decided to be nice and not freak Kon out any more than his siblings already were. 

"Oh, that from _you_ ," Tim called at his back, making him laugh as he went up to his room, seeing Lian's door still half-open. He felt a grin as mischievous as his mood cross his lips as he flipped his covers back and moved to one of his bags--one he hadn't let Alfred unpack under the excuse of 'presents'--to dig through it. He surfaced with a scrap of black-edged material and vanished into the bathroom to strip out of the shorts and slide into it. 

Roy was sliding out of the suit as he walked back out and he walked up behind him, helping with various bits until Roy was nude and turning to face him. He stepped back a little, posing, "Well, you asked if I thought they'd fit... I guess s--" 

Roy's hand tangled in his hair and pulled him into a breath-stealing kiss, other hand running hard down his back, pulling him in tight--and he desperately needed air before Roy finally broke away to suck in a breath. " _Fuck_ ," Roy swore, hand curled hard around his ass. "You're in my... god. _Mine_ ," as the hand on his ass slid forward and he wasn't sure if Roy meant the colors and symbol now wrapped tight around his swollen cock or himself, but the answer was the same either way.

"Yes." It came out more breathy than he liked but Roy's smile flashed hot as he kissed him again, demanding, and he pressed into it, kissing back with everything he had, hips rolling up into the touch. His lover's hand tightened a little more, making him whimper into the kiss--and that sent Roy moving, walking them back towards the bed without letting go until he had to, to push him down into it. 

He slid backwards when Roy pushed him down, moving to the middle of the bed to sprawl out over the white sheets, smiling up... and Roy was suddenly kneeling over him, right arm braced on the bed beside his neck, knees on either side of his hips, just staring at him hungrily. Roy's left hand dropped over his throat, thumb against one collarbone, forefinger against the other, then trailed down between them. He lifted against the touch, tightening all the way to his ankles to arch up when Roy's hand curved around him again, thumb brushing over the symbol at his tip... 

"Mine," his archer told him again, strong, sure pressure in his hand and he gasped softly, "Yes, Roy." 

His mate was being so very possessive lately--not that he minded, it was _nice_ to be so obviously wanted, but he still regretted everything that had made Roy feel it was necessary to keep demanding it.... He rolled his hips into that grip and stretched his arms back up to the headboard, wrists turned up, "All yours." 

Roy's touch stayed on him, keeping the cloth pressed to his skin, while his mouth played over the skin that was exposed tasting the sweat the ride home had barely cooled, making his lover's taste even thicker than usual. Dick squirmed under every strong kiss and touch, arching up into them and letting himself make soft noises, showing Roy how good this was.

The archer made a small growling noise before his mouth sucked hard on Dick's collarbone, pleased at hearing Dick react to him and utterly possessive. His lover shuddered, lifting up into that hard, claiming half-kiss and his hands slid under Roy's arms to cling to his shoulders, pulling him closer, rocking up against his mate's bare body. 

The press of his lover into him made the redhead draw back and try to decide exactly what he wanted first--and god, he was torn. The sight of Dick laying there, exposed but for that scrap of cloth marking him as his own... Roy groaned, low and husky, and moved down Dick's body with a trail of tasting kisses until he reached that bit of cloth. Dick twisted up into every kiss, every graze of his lover's mouth and stubble over his skin, touches hitting every clinging to his shoulders, hands tight on him, "God, Roy..."

"Yeah, lover?" Roy ran a line of kisses over the hard swell within the cloth, breathing the scent of him, mouth practically aching for the taste...

"You feel--oh--so good..." 

Roy rumbled softly at that, mouthing Dick through the cloth, sucking at it until the cloth...and Dick...were quite wet, tongue working against him... Dick twisted under him, hips bucking up slowly, leg curling around his back hard. /Fuck, Roy, you're making me crazy..// 

Roy's hand came up, slowly easing the cloth down only enough to expose the tip, then dropped his hand down to massage at Dick's sac. His tongue began exploring the tip of Dick's shaft, tasting him and pulling, knowing what the half-restraint would do to his lover all too well, and loving it. 

Dick could no more have stopped the whimper that got than he could have held still, and his head tossed against the pillows as Roy drove him crazy with that stroking, knowing tongue and touch, hands sliding up over the short, soft fuzz of Roy's hair--and missing the way his hair used to curl around his hands dragged a soft whimper from him.

The archer used hand and mouth to drive Dick absolutely crazy, wanting to hear him cry out. He was not going to stop until the acrobat was writhing beneath him, wanting to push his lover to incoherence, still conflicted on the topic of what he wanted _next_ , other than Dick's body going insane below him. 

Dick twisted under him, knowing better than to fight for control of his reactions when Roy was like this and he let himself go, twisting and rocking up against his hand and mouth. "Roy, Roy, ves'tacha, please, god..." he heard himself begging after what felt like forever, hips bucking again and again.. 

Roy pulled away from his lover, smiling. "You say please...but please what?" His voice teased, and his hand stopped moving as he watched his lover, wicked curiosity in his voice. 

Dick _whined_ , hand clenching at the back of his neck, trying to pull him down again--he'd been so _close_... "God, I don't _care_ , just don't fucking _stop_..." 

"You're demanding," Roy said, voice teasing as he ran a finger over the shaft, where the cloth covered, not on the tip. 

Dick widened his eyes at him indignantly, "This is news to you?" as he bucked up into that electric, too-light touch. //It shouldn't be...// Green eyes smoldered as he drug that finger down, exploring with a teasingly light touch, just to watch Dick react to the teasing. "Roy..." his lover whimpered at that touch, hips lifting again at that, holding on to him, hands sliding over his back, trying to coax him into more.

"Hmm?" The light touch trailed to the side of the cloth, tracing skin where the cloth touched it. Dick rocked against the caress--too light, not enough--and studied Roy's position through half-closed eyes, considering if he could turn the tables on his mate and play with _him_ for a while, if Roy was in such a mood to tease, he could take a little of the same... Roy's touch roamed back up, this time tracing the head of Dick's cock with the sure knowledge of just what touch would make Dick writhe. 

Dick gasped into that, bucking up against his lover's wicked hand, and then his left leg--still locked hard around Roy's body from earlier--became the fulcrum of his motion as he threw his weight into motion. His right hand snapped down to catch Roy's left shoulder and shove, pushing him down, shifting fast to press his body down over Roy's, going to kiss him...

Roy felt the shift a moment too late--and a moment was far too long, and found himself staring up at his lover. "Pretty smooth..." he said. 

Dick smiled, shrugging slightly as he dropped to kiss him, hand still light on his shoulder. "You knew I'd gotten faster," he breathed against his lover's ear, licking at it, stretched out over him, body locked to body... That close, Dick could not help but feel the shudder that went through Roy, see the dark shadow fall over the eyes.

"Roy, what is it? What's up?" concern layered thick through his voice and he ran his left hand under his lover's body, pulling him tighter, braced up on that elbow to watch his lover's eyes worriedly, //What did I do?//

Roy bit down his retort, not wanting to give power to the memories, memories of his lover in the wrong colors... "Sorry, Dick...caught me off guard." The archer leaned in and kissed his lover.

Dick kissed him back, sure and sweet, unsure what he'd done but trying to reassure him, let Roy know he was _there_ , still his, loved him.... When they finally broke apart he held him tight, "It's okay, I just... what did I do, so I don't do it again?" 

"Renegade." Roy shivered violently. "You just...it reminded me."

"Oh... oh, _god_ lover, I'm sorry..." Dick wrapped tighter around him, pulling him close, dropping his head against his shoulder, kissing his throat. "I... fuck, I'm sorry..." //Of all the _shit_ to remind him of I had to manage _that_ disaster?!// 

Roy nuzzled into him, hand snaking down between them to caress intimately. "Just help me forget again, Dick." //Make me forget...//

"I'm here. I'm here, I'm yours," Dick said against his ear, shifting into that touch with a gasp, forehead dropping to press against his lover's shoulder as he rocked into that, right hand starting to slide all over Roy's chest, touch gentle, loving and caressing as he stayed pressed close. Roy's grip on him was fierce, reassuring himself of just that fact.

Dick kissed his shoulder, slowly shifted, and rolled back onto his back again, pulling his lover back up over him, giving up control completely as he looked up into his eyes. "Yours, Roy. Have me." He opened his body, relaxed his shoulders, gentled the touch of his hands, all trace of the over-eager, frustrated lover Roy's teasing had triggered gone, placing himself in his lover's hands. 

Roy shook his head. //Can't keep doing this...// "We...I can't keep hiding behind that," Roy said. With a slow slide down Dick's body he drew the small piece of lingerie off, and then settled where he could lean down to take Dick in his mouth.

Dick tilted his head, confused, not understanding, "What, Roy?" then arched and bucked at the touch of his mouth. The redhead was not about to visit this discussion, not now. He chose instead to concentrate on pleasing, slowly sliding down that shaft, his tongue playing over the sensitive underside. //Leave it, love...// 

Dick whimpered softly--Roy knew far, far too well how to make him crazy, where to lick and suck to break his mind and control, but he was worried now... what did Roy mean, why had he... He bucked again, almost despite himself, hand sliding down to Roy's hair--and his touch said far more about what he was thinking than he would ever have intended. 

Roy closed his eyes, cursing the way he had betrayed his inner emotions, ruining what had been good. All he wanted was to put it behind them, to keep the rapport of the holidays going strong, and he sucked at his lover again, head moving.

//Okay, this isn't going to work, he's trying too hard, time to switch tracks...// "Come up here, idiot," Dick called to him, voice warm, tugging at the back of his head. 

Reluctantly, the archer did as Dick told him to, pressing against his body with a fierce desire, completely and passionately unwilling to let his lapse ruin things between them tonight. Dick kissed him, deep and sure, hands petting gently down his back, trying to ease them both back into that earlier rapport, letting himself fall back into the ferocity in his lover's body. "Tell me drop it, if you want, and I will," he said against his throat, rocking slowly up against his mate's strong body, petting to bond them back together. 

"For now, at least." Roy stroked the lines of his lover's body, enjoying the feel of his skin. He inhaled deeply, letting old ways come back.

"Okay. Later?" Dick waited for the answer then shifted to kiss him, tangling his legs around Roy's, holding him close... and he mewled softly as one shift of his hips rubbed their cocks together just perfectly, head dropping back.

"nnngggh...yeah...." Roy pressed into that, rocking his hips to find and keep that contact just right.

"Mm-hm..." Dick gasped as Roy moved with him, hands clinging to him at the back of his neck and low over his spine, back arched with his head tipped back, panting softly with hunger.

"Dick..." Roy breathed, gripped his lover's hip and shoulder, setting a slow rhythm, rocking them easy against each other, loving the way it felt to have him like this.

"Yeah, ves'tacha?" the Rom slipped from his lips easily, questioning his beloved as they moved with each other, sweat pooling between them, his heart starting to race again, breath coming faster as their bodies rubbed and pressed against each other, hard, strong flesh all against his, and his archer sealed the little distance between him as he leaned in and kissed Dick harder, taking his time.

Dick kissed him back, letting Roy set the pace and take his mouth, just holding on as they moved, breaking the kiss to gasp for breath then going after another.

"So good..." Roy gasped into one of those breaks, he could feel everything boiling up and coming to a solid point, fast.

"Fuck, yes," Dick gasped, struggling to let Roy control things against his desperate need to _move_ , buck hard against him until they were both sated. 

His archer felt that need, responded to it, moving to pull Dick over him as he rolled to the side. "You...bring us home..."

Dick groaned softly, rocking against him, letting himself just buck hard against him over and over again, muffling the rest of his cries against Roy's shoulder until his vision whited out and he lost control of his body, spasming against his lover's hard, solid body. Roy's hands clenched on the acrobat, holding onto him fiercely as his own body shuddered. 

Dick shuddered into that grip, body slack and plastered to his mate's, not a thought in his head but how good they felt, and slowly came back down, curled close. He shifted slowly, looking for something to clean them both up with, sighed, and finally grabbed for the Kleenex box on the nightstand to get them half-cleaned, turned to grab the blankets, then curled up over his lover again. "Going to tell me?" he asked quietly.

"Not now, Dick... it's not big. I'll tell you later..." Roy's hand combed through his hair gently, other hand on his shoulder.

"Scale of one to ten?"

"Two. Just me, Dick," Roy told him, stroking his back gently, content just to have his lover close. //It's just me, babe. Just stay with me.//

"Okay..." Dick picked his head up, looking down into green eyes with clear blue ones. "I love you, Roy Harper, and I'm not going anywhere. You're mine, I'm yours." 

Roy arched up and kissed him, wondering how his smart-mouthed brat sometimes knew exactly how to say what he needed to hear, and just petted him, letting Dick keep him close. 

`~`~`~`~`

Tim watched Dick leave the den, still amused by his parting words. "'Don't stay up too late'? As though he's not normally up until two or three, and knows I am, too?" 

Kon shook his head. "Night owl. _I'm_ not staying up that late. No way..." 

Tim looked back at him, and noticed that he already looked a little tired, even if it was mostly in the eyes. He shook away another disgustingly sappy thought about being _able_ to see Kon's eyes, and merely said, "Morning person," equally disdainfully, then continued. "Dick had a point, though. Best if we get ourselves upstairs and out of the way of any, mmm... fallout from whatever Dinah did to get herself coated in Ivy's plants' sap. If Bruce was being that calm--I'd rather be in my own room when they come upstairs." 

Mia twisted around to study his face. "It's that bad? I though he was normally pretty calm... Not like Ollie, anyway..." 

"He is, yeah. Not like him to shout, or rant and rage... but the way Dick said 'calm' means it's the version where he's about three seconds from an ice-cold dressing down of every misstep and screwup you've ever committed in your entire life. And if I know Black Canary..."

"Yeah, _that_ won't go over well. Definitely time to hide," Mia agreed rapidly, and from the way Kon's body shifted under his shoulder, he agreed, too. "I'm going to go see if I can't finish that stupid chapter in my textbook, you two don't have to keep me company." She stood up, stretched, shut off the TV, and headed for the door. "See you in the morning, Tim. Kon." 

"See you, Mia," Tim replied, Kon echoing him, and slid to his feet, took a step towards the door, and looked back at Kon. "Coming?" 

Kon was on his feet and at his side in another moment. "Yeah. Sorry."

Tim shrugged a shoulder and followed Mia upstairs, hiding his smile at the green glow below one of the doors. "Soundproofing via Green Lantern Ring. Not a bad idea..." 

"I thought GL was with Jade?" 

Tim bit his lip, grateful Kyle hadn't heard that. "She died, Kon. In space. Kyle came back about four months ago, finally kind-of sane again, and until after Thanksgiving, he pretty much hadn't been away from Connor." 

"Oh. Damn. Di didn't fill me in on that one..."

"Huh. Must've slipped her mind, or something," Tim said as he pushed the door open and let Kon back in. He sat down on the side of the still-rumpled bed, and Kon dropped down beside him, hand reaching out to his shoulder. He leaned into it, let Kon pull him back against his body, and turned his head, smushing his nose against the solidness of Kon's neck. Scent of wind and power and (faintly) sex went through his senses, and he pressed closer yet. 

Kon petted down his back, trying to figure out where the boundaries were now, with Tim. "Surprised" was kind of a mild word for how he'd felt when Tim kissed him like he was never going to have another chance, but he'd had a thing for Robin--his Robin, not the girl, much as what'd happened to her sucked--for practically ever, there'd been no way he was going to complain. _Still_ wasn't, but... he had Cassie to deal with, wherever she'd gotten to //and oh, God, I have to _tell_ Tim about Cassie...// and even worse, he wasn't quite sure how much Tim wanted... 

He wanted Tim, though. He'd been the first thought in his mind, and when he got the time to sit and think, that had told him something. A big something, especially when Dinah'd talked about Cassie, too, but Tim was all he could think of, what it must have done to him to lose him, too... He'd had plenty of time to think over the last couple of days, to look at the situation and start figuring out what he wanted, this time, and that was one Timothy Drake. 

Which meant he was going to have to hurt Cassie, and he hated that, but much as he cared about her, had been flattered by the crush and then entranced by her... He wanted Tim more. Almost as if Tim'd heard him thinking, he twisted under his hand and both of Tim's hands tangled in his hair as he looked into his eyes. "God, Kon..." He'd never seen Tim's eyes burn quite that shade of blue. 

"Yeah," he nodded, caught in that look--and like the sneaky Robin-critter Tim was, he _twisted_ , leverage at the back of his neck and against his shoulders more than enough to dump him flat on his back, pinned down in Tim's bed. That'd work, for the moment. 

"Ya coulda jus--" 

Tim's mouth cut him off, again, firm, startlingly soft lips against his as he dropped his weight--not that there was all that much of it!--against his chest, one knee dropping between his... God, Tim had learned to kiss _somewhere_... By the time Tim finally pulled away, they were both panting, and Kon could feel himself rocking up under him, rubbing against all of that hard muscle--god, he felt so good... "Tim."

"Yes?" 

"You feel.." he shook his head and arched up again, wrapping his hand through Tim's hair to pull him down and kiss him again. He finally pulled away again, and looked up at that blazingly hungry, desperate expression, and started to talk, trying to make everything better... "Want you. Want this with you... I.. you were the first thing I thought of, I wanted to get to you, I..." He twisted, this time, pinning Tim down, sucking at his throat, hands running down his back. //I needed to know you were okay, I _need_ to know you're safe...//

Tim gasped as Kon flipped them, held down by the solid _weight_ of Kon's body and he wrapped tight around him as Kon sucked at his throat, sliding his hands down Kon's back over the T-shirt, pulling at it--he needed to feel Kon's skin against his, smooth-perfect and as unmarked as he was scarred... //Said he wants me wants this, he said it again oh _yes_...// 

Kon braced up, letting Tim drag the shirt up his back, and ducked out of it with a little help from his TTK--then moaned as Tim's hands slid over his skin again. He was so never going to get enough of that--and Tim was wearing way too much clothing. He lifted up--the soft, low whine that brought from Tim made him grin like an idiot--and he ran his hands under Tim's back, pulling the polo up, and Tim lifted his shoulders and freed his arms to help drag it off, and Kon tossed it off the bed. 

That much Tim-skin was damned distracting and he started running his hands all over him, holding him close with the TTK as he kissed all across his shoulders. The rough, raised feel of Tim's scars under his tongue was crazy-making--Cassie'd been as sleek-smooth as any civvie girl over the hard muscle, but Tim wore their life on his skin like they never could and feeling it... He shuddered and kept kissing, licking, finding ones he recognized and sucking at them, listening to the way Tim's breath hitched and shuddered, feeling the way his pulse was racing in the arms wrapped tight around his back and the skin under his lips--and every time Tim's hips jerked at some sensation and rocked his hard cock up against his abs it nearly made him crazy, because making _Robin_ buck like that--god. Just... god... and the way Tim's hands kept shifting from his back to his shoulders to trying to hang on to his hair sure didn't help--or maybe helped too much...

Tim shuddered, gasped, tried to fight the need to _writhe_ Kon was building in him... then let go and went with it, letting Kon take over this time, needing to feel his lover's strong, whole body over him making him crazy... Almost too easy to let go, to let Kon pull gasps and moans out of him, let him kiss and lick and bite down his body, shake at the feel of solid muscle all against him ~~so different~~ so perfect... A buck and a shift of Kon's hips gave him just the right angle to wrap a leg up high around Kon's waist--which drew a sudden growl from his lover //my lover, Kon's my ~~lover~~ //--another sudden move as Kon pulled back and the button and snap on his slacks came free and Kon moved enough to strip the rest of his clothing off and drop it. He started to drop back down and Tim shifted quickly//un uh. No way I'm the only one naked// and snapped his body upright, hand going out to yank at the buckle, snap and zip of Kon's jeans. He leaned in to kiss him with every bit of the insanity Kon'd driven him to poured into the kiss as he shoved at the too-damned-tight jeans, working them off with Kon's apparently eager assistance as he plastered himself to Kon's body and tried to drop them both back down on the bed, wanting Kon under _him_ now... and Kon went willingly, dropping onto his back again. 

Tim purred harshly and bit at Kon's throat, wishing he could mark him, sucking his way down the line of one trapezius until it joined into his shoulder, then licked down over deltoid and pectoral, sprawled out over Kon's body--so perfectly right, just what he'd wanted in a way Dick never had felt _right_ , though so very good--braced up enough to move _on_ Kon's other shoulder, knowing his weight couldn't hurt him, other arm under Kon's neck to stay pressed tight...

He slid down a little further and shifted--and Kon's length tucked into the inside curve of his thigh--absolutely perfectly, given the sudden startled curse and hard, sharp buck that drew--and he rocked against the sculpted perfection of Kon's abs, fighting for control with everything he had. He stretched up and out full-length over him again, biting at his throat to muffle the whimper as Kon's hands curved around his ass and pulled him tighter--god, that felt so... He bucked back into it and Kon just held him tighter, rocking hard up against his body, grinding himself against his abs, moving him with the grip on his ass and he felt himself shake, whimpering into the bite at how it _felt_ to have Kon holding him like that... "Kon, Kon I..." //too good, too much, not going to last...//

"Come on, Tim," low, sex-rough growl against/above his ear that sent lightening slamming down through his veins, "let go for me. I'm here, I've _got_ you, let go..." and he felt Kon's aura wrap around his back, holding him tighter yet, even sliding down his legs--//oh good Christ!// 

He couldn't stop the harsh cry as he bucked hard at that--hard as he could with the TTK and Kon's _hands_ holding him still--or the way he reacted, giving Kon just what he wanted as he lost it against his abs and chest, going senseless with pleasure... 

He came back to himself to feel Kon's body shuddering under him, //aftershocks? Oh.. okay...// and he pressed slow, dazed kisses against Kon's shoulder until he stilled, then looked up to find Kon's blue eyes half-open and watching him, still holding him close. "Hey."

"Hey... god, Tim... damn."

"Pretty much." He shifted, leaned up--and Kon met him halfway with a kiss, hands sliding up to his shoulders... and he just stayed there kissing him for a while, braced up on an elbow. //I... would think I was dreaming, but my dreams are never this good. Has to be real...// 

He started petting Kon again, hand sliding down his side... //Mine. God, Kon, Mine..//

"Yeah, Tim." 

"I... didn't realize I said it..." 

"Doesn't matter. Yours. Mine... sounds damn good." 

"Yeah." He pressed another kiss to Kon's throat, ran his fingers over a sensitive spot on Kon's upper ribs and set about making his lover completely and utterly insane all over again. 

`~`~`~`~`

Hours later, Tim slipped carefully away from Kon's lax grip, kissing him again when his lover grabbed at his shoulders. "Shh. Easy. I'm just gonna go check the house..." 

"W'y?" sleepy, unhappy rumble. 

"I won't sleep right... Bruce won't have checked things, not tonight..." 

"Mkaay... comp'ny?" blue eyes slowly opened to look at him, and he shook his head, feeling himself smile. "No, Kon. It's okay. I'll be right back." 

Kon sighed softly and nodded, resettling in the bed as Tim slid out, grabbed boxers, and went to clean up. Finished, he slipped out the door and went to check the doors that had been in use, and glance at the security to ensure all was well. Then, he went to check on everyone. Low, quiet voices from behind Dick's door said they were still up, but in. There was silence behind the door of the Master suite, but it was locked, meaning they'd come up as well. It was dark and quiet behind Kyle and Connor's door, but light spilled brightly out from under Mia's, and he frowned slightly, then carefully pushed the door open. 

He saw her in the bed, covers to her waist, lap top on her legs. Her hands had fallen from the keys, while her head was propped awkwardly against the headboard, her mouth open just slightly in her sleep.

He shook his head and moved over, "Easy Mia," he breathed to her, then carefully, slowly lifted the laptop, hoping to keep her at rest. 

A soft whimper greeted that, and one hand reached for the laptop, before falling back; she was too tired, and he was a welcome presence even in her sleep fogged mind.

He ducked to settle it on the floor, then stood up and studied her position a moment. "Okay, Mia, that can't feel good," he said softly, hands going to her shoulder and sliding under the blanket at her mid-thigh, intending to settle her lower in the bed. 

The girl archer of the family turned toward him, her arms wrapping around his neck and shoulders, clinging to him as he slid her lower on the bed. "Mmm."

Tim blinked, suddenly trapped into this awkward, bent-over position by her strong grip. "Mia..." he complained softly, trying to figure out how to move before his shoulders complained.

"Teddy bear..." Mia's eyes blinked open just a bit, but Tim could tell she was still lost in her rest.

How, exactly, was he supposed to argue with that? She wasn't asking for that much, even though it was going to make his life difficult... Tim sighed, not loudly, and shook his head, even as he slowly shifted up onto the bed, covers at hip-level and not between them. He whistled softly, three low notes, and repeated it, hoping enough of Kon's hearing was back for him to notice the call. Mia snuggled into Tim's grasp, her breathing even and slow as she felt safe and secure, his scent the final thing she had needed to truly rest this Christmas Eve.

Kon heard that and dragged himself out of bed, stopped long enough to clean up and went out looking, listening from Tim. He spotted the open, lit doorway and went that way. He stuck his head in the door, and his jaw dropped in shock at the sight of Speedy using Robin as a body-pillow. //What the?!// Only the rueful, slightly exasperated expression on Tim's face kept him from completely freaking out about the entire thing. He half-pushed the door shut and walked over, head tilting, "Tim?" keeping his voice low. 

"Hey, Kon.. think you can make her let go? She was trying to break her neck..." Tim's voice was barely a whisper, just loud enough to hear.

Kon shook his head. "Not without waking her..." he murmured back. He didn't have enough fine control to detangle her from his mate. Mia shifted a bit, murmuring softly in Japanese syllables, reacting to the presence of someone else in the room.

Tim stroked her hair gently, soothing her, "Shh, Mia..." he murmured, then looked up at Kon with a sigh. "I'm stuck... If I wake her, she won't go back to sleep..." 

"Don't you have some kind of Bat-trick?" //You have sneaky tricks for everything..//

"Not without waking her up, or hurting her..." 

Kon shook his head, trying to figure out when his Robin had gotten wrapped around Speedy's fingers. "Don't want that... okay..." He couldn't believe he was about to say this, but he owed Mia, big-time, for helping take care of Tim while he was... gone. "I'm gonna scoot you both, if I can, since she won't let go..." 

Tim nodded and waited, and Kon's hands settled on his side firmly. Then, solid nothing lifted them a little and moved them towards the middle of the bed, and Kon crawled up to join him, panting softly. "Wow... so need more work..." he said very softly, trying not to wake her. 

Mia reacted to the move with a small noise of protest, until the TTK actually made them press together more. She shifted, getting one leg thrown over Tim's, her hand coming to rest on Tim's shoulder as Kon settled them.

Kon settled against Tim's body and worked the covers out from under Tim's legs to pull up over them, trying not to growl at the sight of her tangled around his lover like that. "My spot, Mia," he grumbled softly, then shifted up to kiss Tim, trying to be cool with this. Tim'd told him enough that it wasn't sexual between them that he believed it, but... she was pressed awful close...

Tim kissed him back, trying to let Kon know everything was okay, that they were okay, that Mia was just lonely, and his friend, that Kon was his lover and all he wanted.... Apparently enough of it came through, because Kon settled, wrapped an arm under his neck, and held him close. 

"We forgot the light," Tim said softly, shaking his head, and Kon reached backwards. He laid a hand on the dresser... and the light flicked off after bobbling a bit. "No we didn't." 

The dark descended and Mia shifted the hand on Tim's chest, moving it to rest on Kon's arm. "Hmm," she murmured softly, but Tim's scent was till there, still promising safety and a relief from the loneliness. Tim twisted his hand back and petted Kon's hip gently, reassuringly, staying in close contact with his lover as Mia settled deeply back into sleep. Slowly, he followed her, cocooned in the warmth from her body and Kon's, held close between his best friends... It wasn't all that long before he, too, was asleep. It took Kon a while longer, but he, too, dropped off to sleep, the mingled scent of his lover and the girl slowly becoming familiar enough to let him rest.


	4. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas day itself, and all the gifts that brings

Alfred sighed softly, looking at the chaos strewn through the great room. Bits of wrapping-paper and bows were scattered across the carpet despite his best attempts at corralling the paper to a bin. Of course, with the hyperactive child turned loose upon the large array of gifts brought for her, it was hardly startling that paper had gone everywhere. He'd considered it unwise of the children to pass out all of the gifts at once, but they'd been so cheerful about it he'd not had the energy to say no. Not one for careful unwrapping, was Miss Lian, she'd ripped right in to all of them, one by one--though some had merited being played with before the next could be opened. The expression on Master Kon's face as Miss Mia planted several presents on his lap had been amusing, and the startled protests he'd turned toward Miss Dinah had fallen on completely deaf if amused ears and been halted outright by Master Bruce's look. 

Amusing as it had been to watch Miss Lian go through her presents, the elders had been even more amusing, from Master Tim's utter glee at the gift of a set of throwing blades he'd apparently seen in Japan to Master Kyle's pleasure at the various art supplies the family had decided to gift him with, to a short scuffle between the eldest boys over one of the gifts between them--he was not sure what, as they'd hidden it quickly--to the look on Miss Dinah's face at the gift of the several yards of black fine silk, embroidered in green and gold (watching Master Bruce's careful composure as she opened it had been so very amusing) and an elegant necklace, to Master Oliver's enthusiastic reaction to a set of Errol Flynn production stills one of Master Bruce's agents had found along with a newly released collection of films, and a tie of the same material as their lady's sari, to Connor's delight with a set of practice staves Master Tim had found somewhere along their trip... There had been much joy in the household today. Just as he thought the last of the presents had been given out, Kyle reached out and laid his hand gently along Connor's jaw and spoke--and something in the tone of his voice had all heads turning. "Love? I know I owe everyone presents, but this isn't _quite_ a present, and I want you to have it now..." 

His other hand slid into the pocket of his slacks, bringing out a glowing green construct shaped like a ring-box. "Counting on your dad to win or a trip to New Hampshire," and the box slowly slid open, "marry me, Connor Hawke?" The ring in the box glimmered like a swath of captured moonlight, a simple twist of some unearthly metal that shone silver-bright...

Connor felt his breath catch, knew all eyes were on him, and all he could see was that ring, symbol of an eternity spent in the safe confines of the love he shared with Kyle, the other half of his soul. "Yes," he breathed. "Yes, Kyle, I will marry you."

Kyle sucked _in_ the breath he'd been holding, "I... god, I didn't think you'd say no, but..." his hand slid down Connor's arm to pick up his hand and slide the ring on--then kissed him, gently at first... 

Roy was grinning like an idiot, watching his brother's 'official' engagement. 

Tim just sat back and watched, pleased. This was going to be good for both of them, he thought. 

Connor melted into that kiss, before shaping it further, into his own mark of passion, wanting Kyle to know every bit of love and commitment he felt. The ring symbolizing their promised union pressed into Kyle's skin as Connor held his hand, using his other hand to sweep him in close. 

It was Ollie who had to dab at his eyes at the sentiment on display, while Dinah merely smiled softly, pleased for them. Mia grinned, thinking that her 'brother' was going to make a pretty good husband to the artist, and happy they had made the declaration in front of them all.

Dick hooked his jaw over Roy's shoulder, wrapping an arm around him, "He's got style," he said softly into his ear, making Roy grin. "Yup."

Bruce ran a hand lightly over Ollie's shoulder, smiling at him. A few thoughts of problems did flick through his head, but he shook them off. He and Ollie had had that conversation already. 

"Kyle, Connor, let me be the first to say you both deserve the happiness I see you sharing over the future years," Dinah said warmly. 

Connor reluctantly parted from his fiancé. "Thank you, Dinah." 

"You got one round of congratulations over Thanksgiving, but this deserves another, congratulations both of you," Dick called at them, Roy chiming in for the last few words. 

"This's news to me, but congrats, guys!" Kon called. 

"Thanks Dinah, Dick, Roy, Kon," Kyle had needed just a moment to catch his breath. 

"Just make sure you register somewhere," Mia called, grinning still. 

"We will," Connor replied, keeping Kyle close to him. Kyle nodded and leaned against him, very content to be held there. 

Bruce smiled slightly, "Wherever you want to hold the wedding, just let me know..." He'd see to it. 

"After I get elected," Ollie rejoined, drawing laughter from his part of the family, especially Dinah, who turned to look at him. 

"All grown up, now, aren't you?" she teased.

Bruce considered a comment more appropriate to his eldest son--who caught the look on his face and started to laugh, shaking his head. "Dad, you're too restrained sometimes, I _know_ what you wanted to say there..."

Dinah caught the interplay, an eyebrow arching up. "Oh? Share it with me, Dick?" She used her sweetest tone of voice possible, the one that hinted at danger and fun all rolled in one.

"I'm betting on--" 

" _Richard_."

"Eeep! Sorry Dinah!" Dick had made a valiant attempt at hiding behind Roy at Bruce's tone, making the archer swat at him and Tim muffle laughter against his hand. 

Dinah eyed Bruce, with a 'you'll-tell-me-or-else' look. "I see." 

Ollie just grinned, glad it was _Bruce_ getting that particular look. Bruce caught her hair gently and pulled her close, murmuring something into her ear just barely loud enough to make Ollie start to flush.

Roy'd have given a lot to know just what that comment was, though he had a few guesses. Kon just did his best to hide against Tim, worried that Batman would remember he was there and go back to being the Bat. This guy was kind of fun, in a weird kind of way.

Dinah smiled at the comment, pressing her hand against his chest and purring. 

Mia reached over and whispered to Tim. "Think it's funny when the grownups act like kids?" 

"I'm busy being glad to see him act like a _person_ ," Tim whispered back, nearly making Kon choke. Mia patted Kon's arm. "Should have seen him at the football game on Turkey Day," she told the Super Teen. "Hard to believe the big scary bat hides inside that." She kept her voice very low.

"Football game? You guys've gotta be teasing me..." 

No. It was... entertaining," Tim replied with a wicked little smile on his face, making Kon shake his head. 

Dick just grinned at the elder trio--and suddenly moved, reclaiming a set of blades from Lian's fingers. "Un uh, baby girl. My toys, not for little girls--not even big five-year-old girls..."

"No body gave me any," she pouted, turning endearing eyes up at him. 

"Oh!" Dinah walked over to the tree, fishing around among the lower branches until she found a small wrapped case. "Here, baby...I didn't forget." 

Lian walked over, tearing into the forgotten present with relish, and Roy groaned aloud as Lian opened the case to show three perfectly crafted, blunt batarangs.

"No throwing in the house!" came from four throats in unison, and three young men turned to look at the eldest with amused eyes.

Ollie looked at Dinah and saw the perfect amusement in her eyes. "I figured, if she was going to have two fathers from different legacies, she had better learn them both," Dinah told them all. Bruce nodded slightly, agreeing with that--he had no wish to see his son's happiness disturbed, and if he would settle with the archer, all might be well.

Roy then joined the staring at her, a light flush settling on his cheeks at the idea that his Dinah had just called Dick a father to Lian. Dick mouthed the word, head tilting, then he nodded and shifted on the floor to lean back against Roy's legs, head tipping further back, looking at him, question in his eyes. 

"Yeah, Di...you're right. Our little Dart should know both ways." Roy looked at Dick fondly, glad that Dinah had seen the way to make it official without running up against Dick's wedding curses.

Ollie nodded at the sound of contentment in his eldest's voice...if Roy was happy, nothing else mattered. Dinah moved back to both her men, letting them settle her between them. 

That's how things stayed for a bit, until Lian remembered that she'd seen snow outside and started trying to get her family out in it with her, having found her snow gear and struggled into it.

"No, Lian...I don't think I should go out in that right now," Mia was saying softly, something that made Dinah look over in concern. She glanced at Ollie, who gave the sad look of worry right back to her. Bruce's eyes narrowed at the words and the tone, and glanced at his lovers, catching their expressions and sighing softly.

Roy walked over and picked up his baby, "No, honey, leave Mia alone... Dick and I'll come play in the snow with you, okay?" 

"Okay...but Mia has to play a game with me today too," Lian said fiercely, not quite understanding why anyone would not want to play in the snow. Mia nodded, before smiling at the little girl. 

"Yeah, Dart...we have all the new games Dinah and Ollie got us to try out," she told the girl. 

"Tim, Kon," Dick called, and the two gave him frighteningly similar annoyed looks. "Yes, Dick, we know," Tim replied and headed over to get his coat. Kon could really care less about the weather and just headed out the door with them. 

"We'll go," Connor said, tugging Kyle up. A look cut any protest from the Lantern off. 

"Alfred, would you like some help?" Mia asked softly, and was rewarded with a paternal glance of fondness. 

"Yes, Miss Mia, I would like a spot of assistance." He understood her need to stay busy as she avoided the risk that the wetter, colder Gotham winter presented to her. Kyle wasn't going to protest anyway, and followed them out into the snow.

Dinah pulled Ollie back when he tried to join the others. "Tell me, is she doing okay?" It bothered her that she could not fix this. 

"She's fine...we've just learned that it's best not to take chances." Ollie patted her hand. "We'll keep her safe." 

When everyone had piled out, the snow fight got going in earnest. Kyle behaved, not letting a single flicker of green appear as he kept up his end of the battle. Bruce and Ollie cornered Dinah, and she responded with snow down the waist bands of their pants before running for the porch, laughing. Dick pegged Bruce between the shoulder blades, laughing as he did, and that distracted the Bat from chasing his lover onto the porch. 

Roy added his bit to getting Dinah away safely, getting Ollie three times in the chest and provoking the eldest archer into giving chase. Dinah paused to catch her breath, and noted Mia was standing just inside the big picture windows, watching them all. A pressure at the back of her brain told Dinah that something needed to be done, something she should be remembering, but it refused to come up. She put it aside, knowing the thought would come to her soon enough.

With the Bat and the Arrow distracted by their eldest, the two chronologically youngest played merry hell bombarding the middle pair and Tim, Lian having been found to be great with a snowball if someone else made them for her--and who better for that than the telekinetic?

Tim was being as stealthy as he possibly could, but Lian was still managing to tag him almost every time he thought he had snuck around her awareness...enough to set off his creeped-out radar.

It was several more minutes before Alfred stepped out onto the porch with Dinah and spoke to her softly, smiling, then turned to go back inside. She had a much better chance of getting their attention.

"Oliver." She raised her voice just slightly, enough to carry, and watched as the one named, their son, and the littlest of them all came to a complete stop. 

"Time to go in?" Lian asked, chin quivering. 

"Yes, Dart...we're half-frozen," Roy said, scooping her up. Connor shrugged, pulling Kyle up out of a snow drift. 

"Sure are," Dick said, trotting up _covered_ in snow from the fight with his parent. 

Tim snorted, trying to shake the snow off. "You weren't getting attacked by those two, hush it bro..." 

Kon grinned innocently and wandered over to his mate, murmuring in his ear, "I'll warm you up later, promise..." 

Dinah took Lian from her father, leaning in to nuzzle Roy's cheek with her own. "She's got your eye, Boy-o."

"Of course she does," Roy grinned, missing the flush on Tim's face. Dick didn't, but decided to be nice. "What's up, Dinah?"

"Cocoa." She smiled at Dick, then shifted Lian to her hip more comfortably. Ollie could not help but notice how easily Dinah held the child, but shook it off quickly as he grinned at Bruce. "Looks like your boy gave as good as he got." 

Connor and Kyle both perked at the promise of cocoa, going inside with thoughts of warming their stomachs before vanishing upstairs for a 'nap'.

Bruce was still brushing snow out of his hair and just nodded. He pushed the door open--and chuckled softly. Dick stuck his head around his shoulder and started to laugh--Alfred had acquired a few old blankets and laid them down to protect the antique hardwood. "Only Alfie," he said as the crew stepped inside to shuck scarves, hats, coats, and other gear, then head for the cocoa.

Dinah got Lian completely out of her gear, then sent her on her way before tending to her own simpler coat and gloves. She glanced up as Ollie brushed some snow from her hair, smiling. "If Lian goes down for a nap, I think I might lay down too," she told him softly. "Care to join me? And drag handsome with us?" Her eyes sparkled at Bruce, but her laughter bubbled up at Roy sticking cold hands up Dick's shirt to warm them.

Dick shrieked and slammed his elbow backwards, barely pulling it before it hit, "You _sonuva_ \--" he cut himself off and settled for twisting around to return the favor, making his redhead squawk and grinning about it. "Serves you right." 

Kon was letting Tim use him as a heater without complaint, in sharp contrast to the elder pair. 

Bruce smiled at her and murmured against her ear, "You wouldn't have to drag, beautiful..."

Dinah purred at the voice, reaching back to pat his hip. "Kitchen, love." She smiled at both of them, then led the way, Ollie grinning at the promises of a nap. 

Roy laughed fully as Dick grazed his hands over certain ticklish spots. "What about you? Nap if the baby goes down for one?" 

Mia met Tim and Kon in the kitchen, offering both of them a steaming hot mug, before she sat beside Lian who already had one. Tim grinned at her, "Thanks, Mia, I think I'm half _frozen_..."

Kon shrugged, water dripping out of his hair onto his shoulders without much notice. "I'm not, but--" he took a drink, "Oh. Man. This is... amazingly good... _Thanks_!" 

"Of course, Master Kon," Alfred smiled as he poured for the rest of his family, and they settled in around the kitchen table, at least for the moment. 

Cocoa finished, Kyle and Connor disappeared, prompting Roy to joke, "Aren't they supposed to be like that _after_ the wedding, not before?" 

"Everyone knows the sex ends after the marriage makes it official," Dinah said. 

"Oooh, bad word again," Lian said, poking at Dinah. 

"Yeah, marriage," Roy laughed.

"Thought that was my line, Harper," Dick said though he was grinning just as wide, and Bruce just settled back with an amused look. 

Kon looked around, sighed, and said quietly into Tim's ear, "Think we ought to call the Titans?"

Tim looked pained, as the full weight of what that call would mean. His eyes locked on Mia's, who raised an eyebrow. "Kon?" she queried, worried for that sudden flash of emotion on Tim's face.

He shook his head. "Nevermind. Just a thought..."

"Titans." Mia was perceptive enough to realize just what could have caused that much emotion if Kon backed down that fast. "If you want, Kon, I can make the call, try to keep things smooth," she offered. "But they've been so shaky, I have a feeling no one's at the Tower. Things are...rough for teen heroes right now."

Kon nodded. "Yeah, Di mentioned, but I figured we ought to at least try..." He glanced over at the woman in question, tilting his head. 

"Speaking of calls. You're supposed to call Clark," Dick finally remembered to tell him.

Kon groaned, but accepted the phone as it was passed to him helpfully by Ollie. He stood up, so as not to be rude, and walked out of the room. Tim glanced after him... then gave up and followed, making Dick shake his head. 

Clark picked up the phone when it rang, wondering if this time it was actually his... son calling. "Kent residence..."

"Uhhh...Clark?" Kon could not help but sound a little unsure of himself.

"Kon?" that made two rather uncertain Kryptonians on the telephone. 

"Umm, Merry Christmas..."

"I... you have _no_ idea how good it is to hear your voice, Kon. Merry Christmas!" Clark couldn't keep from smiling, or keep it out of his voice. 

Kon breathed a sigh of relief. ""Yeah, Clark...how's Ma and Pa?"

"They're... they're good. They're having a little bit of a hard time believing you're really back, but they're okay. Pa threw his back out a few weeks ago, but he's better now." 

Kon felt a twinge of guilt. "Should I...Should I come out there and lend him a hand?"

"I know they'd love that, but we'll need to talk about what happened... after, before you come out here..." Clark had spent the last few hours trying to figure out how to keep his son connected to his family when there was a headstone with his name on it in the family plot. "And it's late winter, there's not much to do now. Are you... okay out there? I was surprised to hear where you were..." 

Kon couldn't keep the joy out of his voice. "Yeah, it's great! Tim...and all of them...and well, being here is right for me." 

"All right. As long as my old friend isn't giving you too much trouble. They'd love to see you, Kon. So would I, when you're strong enough to get out here without trouble, but don't push it. I remember what this was like. Do you want to talk to Ma or Pa?"

Kon swallowed nervously. "I...uhh...yeah."

"Ma, Pa! It's Kon!" he called, and his mother reached for the phone first. 

"Kon, honey?"

"Hi Aunt Martha..." Kon said. "Merry Christmas."

"Oh, _Kon_... oh, dear boy... Merry Christmas, it certainly is--you're all right out there? I... I never will get used to this, but I'm so, so glad you're all right..."

"It's great to hear you, Aunt Martha," he said, and he meant it, even if he had no desire to go back to that life. "Alfred's a pretty good cook, but I wouldn't mind some of your pie. I'm doing real good."

"Then you'll have to come home, won't you? Pie doesn't mail very well, I've found--we tried when Clark was away at school, never could figure out how..."

Kon laughed softly. "Maybe I'll get Din...Miss Lance to bring me out that way soon. Not quite up to a solo flight." He did want to visit them, even if the idea of leaving Tim was not one he relished.

"We'd like that," she nodded, wiping at her eyes. "Pa, do you want to talk to Kon?" 

"For a minute," the older man nodded, and took the phone. "Kon, son..."

"Uncle Jonathan," Kon said, unconsciously straightening his back as he stood up. "Heard about your back..."

A soft snort came over the phone. "Aw, Clark worries too much, it was nothing. Just a little hitch, I'm fine. It's good to hear your voice, son. Real good." 

"You too, sir." Kon rubbed at the back of his head nervously. "So, I told Aunt Martha I'd come visit soon."

"That's good, son. That'd be real good. I'll give the phone back to Clark, if you want?"

"You have a merry Christmas..." Kon was breathing slowly in relief; no one was pressuring him to come home any sooner than he felt up to going.

"You too, Kon. You too." Jonathan held the phone out to Clark, and his son picked it up, smiling at his father's distaste for the things. "Hi Kon."

"So...things with you...I hear they're a little...low key?" Kon managed, hinting around at what Dinah had said, trying to see if his 'father' was okay.

"Very. I'd have been out to see you already, but I'm on something of an enforced vacation. It's giving me time to get caught up on some work and research though, so it's not all bad."

"Okay...you and...umm, Lois? You're doing okay?"

"Yeah, we are. She's happy I'm home more."

Kon nodded. "Well, that's cool. Look, I know we could go on and on and all that, but...I've got cocoa and some stuff waiting on me," he said as politely as he could. "Alfred's cocoa...it's pure gold!"

"Why on earth are you on the phone with me, if you have Alfred's cocoa getting cold? Go on. I'll talk to you later."

Kon laughed. "Take care Clark."

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that? You, too, Kon." 

Kon hung up, and looked at Tim, letting out an exaggerated sigh of relief. 

Tim tilted his head, "Went okay, then?"

"Yeah." Kon walked over and leaned on one arm against the wall, looming over Tim with a grin. "Want to help me celebrate that?"

Tim pressed up against him, kissing him deep and long, then slowly pulled away. "Sure. Soon as I finish my cocoa... it's pure gold, after all, wouldn't want it to go to waste..." He ducked the other way, apparently making every attempt to get back to the kitchen.

"Good." Kon leaned in to claim a kiss, then ducked his head away shyly as Dinah emerged from the kitchen, carrying a sleepy Lian in her arms. "Don't mind me," She told the boys cheerfully.

Tim thought about a couple times he'd run with the Birds and said, "Never do," cheerfully, then kissed Kon again.

Her small laugh was approving as she walked her goddaughter to bed. As they parted this time, it was Dick and Roy making their way out of the kitchen, walking toward the gym. Dick just grinned to see the two together--god, Tim was practically glowing--but the big brother in him couldn't help messing with them a little. "Might wanna get out of the hallway, kids, Bruce and Ollie're about to head up..."

Kon groaned and broke the kiss. "Got a point...that's too much weird for me."

Tim nodded. "Come on, then. You've got a promise to keep, anyway." He didn't move until Kon let go, though. He wasn't about to look like an idiot in front of Dick. Kon grinned and moved toward the stairs. "Come on slow-poke," he teased.

"Slow... " Tim's voice was incredulous as he chased Kon, smacking him across the shoulder as he dodged past him and hit the first turn of the stairs. "Slow?!" 

Dick snickered and headed the other direction with Roy, a little too wound for a nap just yet. Maybe in an hour or so...

Roy shook his head, eager to work out, and then enjoy the aftermath. "Your 'brother' is ten times better than he has been," he told Dick.

"I know it. Kon always did make him act more his age--and damn, is it good to see. I was damn scared for him..." as they moved to the gym and headed in. 

Bruce looked at Mia across the table. "If there's anything you would like to do, or see, I'm sure Alfred can help you, given that you've been abandoned by the boys." 

"I most certainly can, Miss Mia," Alfred agreed. 

His lover's youngest safely in Alfred's hands, Bruce stood from the table to go find their lady-love. Drag, indeed.

Bruce waited at the door for him, then went upstairs, amused by his very unconventional family's preferred holiday activity... but then, the down-time was typically a rare thing. Seeing Dick's door standing open was almost startling, given their usual habits...

Ollie shook his head. "Roy must have gotten conned into a workout." He patted Bruce's hip. "Come on, you remember all the times Speedy and Robin 'borrowed' your training course."

"Vividly," Bruce nodded as he stepped into his rooms, looking for their lady. She was not yet in there, and Ollie sighed softly. "Lian must have woke up a bit," he said softly.

"Must have," Bruce nodded and moved over to pull him into his arms, hand running down his back. Ollie was quite content to move into that hold, his eyes darkening with anticipation. Bruce dipped his head enough to kiss him, holding him close, enjoying himself until their third arrived. 

`~`~`~`~`

Dinah had dropped off to a light doze after joining her lovers and thoroughly enjoying themselves, but it shattered as she sat up gasping in surprise at herself. "Dammit! I ...damn!"

"Dinah?!" Bruce's voice was sharp as he snapped upright beside her, eyes alert. 

"Phone!" 

Ollie sat up as well, blinking in concern as Dinah laid across Bruce, trying to find her cell phone, tucking her hair behind her ear. Bruce sighed and plucked her phone off the nightstand, handing it to her. 

"Eddie Fyres," she said into it, and it started dialing. 

"Oh no," Ollie groaned. "Di, why in hell..."

Bruce looked equally concerned, running his hand down her back where she was sprawled across his body. 

"Eddie? I want you at my place in Metropolis as quick as you can get there," Dinah said. "I'm serious, and you owe me for Tokyo, you little...Yes, you do. You held a gun on me, remember? So get there! Tomorrow morning? Great! If you don't show, Connor and me will hunt your skinny butt down and kick it." 

"A gun? He had a death wish," Ollie said softly.

Bruce's arm tightened across her back, pulling her closer. "Apparently," he replied equally softly. Dinah hung up the phone, smiled absently at Bruce, and wiggled free, rising to pace. Ollie moved closer to Bruce, watching her. 

"Pieter." Hearing her call her ex-boyfriend was more than enough to make Ollie fully tense.

Bruce's eyes narrowed and he reached out to tug Ollie against him, watching her as she paced back and forth. He would have been distracted by the fabulous view if the combination wasn't ringing so many bells in his head. //Fyers and Midnite... why? And what startled her into waking?//

"Pieter...yes, Dinah." Her voice was soft. "I know it's Christmas, but can you and Michael meet me at my place tomorrow? I have a person coming that I need medical samples taken from? No, I can't talk about it on the phone, Pieter...you will? Thank you. Merry Christmas to you too. I will." She hung up and then practically jumped into the bed, nuzzling both men with hyper energy.

Bruce ran his hand over her and pulled her back down under the covers, pulling her close to them.

"So...Eddie?" Ollie could not let this go by so enigmatically. 

"It's for Mia."

"Dinah, what are you plotting? Why Fyres and medical?"

"Like I said at Thanksgiving, the last time I worked with Slade, we went and found a cure for every known disease. Now STAR has not released it... but Eddie's the carrier for it, and I want Midnite and Terrific see what they can do with it, for Mia's sake." Dinah disregarded the flare of jealousy from Ollie at the mention of the _other_ man that had distracted her in his absence from her life.

"I remember the mention, but you didn't say Fyres was the carrier then. Now it makes sense. STAR's being very cautious--which I approve of--but Midnite and Terrific have access to a greater range of technology, and are more... adventurous. If the live cure Fyres should still be carrying is viable..." he nodded. "They'll figure out if it's safe." 

"Right." Dinah snuggled. "I'll have to leave early in the morning to beat Eddie back to my place," she sighed.

Bruce bit back his own sigh, holding her close with the arm not still around Ollie's back, turning his head to study their blond intently, wondering how he was taking this news.

The archer was carefully choosing his words, not wanting to sound ungrateful for Mia, or highly paranoid. He finally gave up all pretenses and just moved closer, so he could pet Dinah. "I could go with you, let the kids stay here a bit."

"No, Ollie...you don't need to get involved publicly with my doings at this point." She kissed him gently. "It's somewhat known I'm still mentoring Speedy. Let's leave it at that."

Bruce stroked her shoulder again, hardly daring to hope that this could work.

Ollie sighed; he just could not help the fact he was uneasy. Typically, if Eddie was involved, things went to hell in a hurry. And then there was the ex-boyfriend, the man he had 'stolen' Dinah from when he came back. As if divining his thoughts, she shifted them all, knocking Ollie back on the bed, pinning him and kissing him with every ounce of her love boiling into it.

Bruce settled back slightly, easily understanding what was going on with both of them, and letting Dinah reassure him that she was theirs and was staying, no matter who she might deal with, merely keeping his hand low on her back. Ollie let one hand go up into her hair, the other snaking out to touch Bruce as if in reassurance that the man was close by, before letting Dinah soothe away his worries. When Ollie reached for him he slid closer, pressing into that touch, and slowly worked his hand up to lay behind his neck, holding on. He would see if this needed to be discussed later or if it was just uncertainty over the situation, before doing anything more.

`~`~`~`~`

Tim and Kon finally surfaced, short hair just barely damp and in completely different clothes than they had worn to the snowball fight and upstairs, and Tim went looking for Mia, Kon trailing him. 

They finally found Mia in the gym, pushing herself through a workout. Dick and Roy had evidently abandoned it at some point, and now the girl archer was abusing herself with glee.

Tim walked over into her line of sight and stood just out of her range, waiting for her to notice, and Kon shook his head at the enthusiasm on her face when he joined Tim. Mia gave him a short nod as she cut her program short, snatching a towel up for her neck, the sweat on her skin evidence to her intensity. "Hey guys," she called, breathing through her mouth to slow it down.

"Hey Mia. You said something about coming in on that call to the Titans--if we can get anyone..." Tim said, tilting his head. 

She nodded. "I've got Cy's personal number...and he can route to any Titans who are taking calls."

"Last I heard, Cyborg was still down, that's changed?"

That was what Kon'd heard from Dinah, too. 

Mia nodded. "Those twins...they thought of hooking the Tower uplink back to his processor...and Cy woke up some. He was confused as hell, but he's conscious...as part of the Tower. Taking some to get his body back. So, as far as the general heroes are aware, he is still down."

"Smart," Tim had to admit. He'd never worked with the Wonder Twins, but they had their moments, from everything he'd heard. "That works, we'll give him a call... maybe cheer him up a little. C'mon, we'll use the Cave system, safer that way..."

Mia grabbed her big over shirt, sliding into it to keep from getting chilled. Tim headed down, pushing open the clock and letting them both through. He walked over to the comm terminal and started up the accesses, hands flickering through codes. "Okay, Mia. I haven't tried calling in since before the Crisis, everything I've got's out of date. Go for it."

Mia sat down, trying not to show just how impressed she was at the set-up. She punched in the code she had gotten from Cyborg himself, when she had snuck off to the Tower to try and deal with a personal crisis in the presence of the team's heart. "Cy, you there? It's Speedy." 

"Yes, I'm here. Not much to do except hang out, lately," he told her, a touch of humor in his words.

Tim chuckled from behind her, standing with his hands on the chair-back, "Good to hear your voice, Cyborg." 

Kon was hovering out of sight, waiting to be called over to them. 

"T...Robin!!!!" There was genuine joy, for those who knew how to read the more mechanized voice. "What in the world are you doing with Speedy? Oh wait, rephrase; why is she calling from your Lair?" 

"Cy, we have another Titan back," Mia said. "I'll let Robbie explain."

"Oh, sure, saddle me with it," Tim complained, grinning slightly at her. "Black Canary brought me an extra Christmas present, and nobody knows how, but--" his hand reached out and Kon moved to him fast, "say hi." 

"Hey, Vic. You'd better _get_ better fast, man, sounds like the Titan's've been going to hell fast without us..."

There was a long pause...far longer than Cyborg normally would have made. "Superboy?" The amount of wonder in that one word came across despite mechanical inflections. "They told me you died." He then chuckled, an eerie sound with the artificial voice he was using currently. "Oh wait; you're a Titan." 

Mia laughed at that too. "Yeah, Cy, he's definitely that. Robbie's not quite free to come home, and I've got a bear of a schedule, but the others...they should know. Maybe it will help the others find a reason to settle down."

"We were blaming that I'm Kryptonian, but that, too," Kon agreed. "And apparently I was very dead for a while. No idea how I wound up buck-naked on Kilauea, but man was I glad to see Black Canary and some pants..."

"Yeah. Batman's got Nightwing and I running around the world, but we make it home every so--wait a sec. I just called Star City home, somebody shoot me now--every so often. Mostly for holidays, which means we'll be out of the country again by the end of the week." His eyes were promising that Kon would be telling him the rest of that story post-haste. 

Kon cut in, "I still can't fly more than a few minutes at a time, Vic, I'm not up for active duty either, but I can probably bribe someone into bringing me out if there're people there I ought to see..."

Cyborg considered the two 'Robbies', the mention of Star City as home, and the fact Mia was in the Batcave. He kept adding one to one to one and coming up three, but surely...not after Mia had made herself so clear...no, he was imagining things. "Look, Robin, I think I can muster the whole gang for a weekend. Say New Years? I'll get someone to pick you and Superboy both up...but I think the kids could all use a look at three long term Titans." 

"I can do that. I know Arrow is going to be tied up that weekend in Seattle," Mia promised.

Robin nodded. "That'd work fine, Cyborg. Might as well grab Dick and Roy while you're at it. I can probably manage to keep at least Dick and I here until then..." 

Cyborg thought well of that idea. "All Titans, current and past, as well as the....potential Titans that keep filtering through the Wonder Twins' applications." 

"Sounds cool to me, Cyborg. Oh, and thanks for that Japanese program for my laptop...It's helping." 

"I still can't believe you didn't ask me for help," Tim grumbled, "That does sound good--and the punch might even be safe to drink this year?" 

Kon grinned, "Wouldn't bet on _that_ , Wonder Boy..."

"Boys, behave," Mia said with a long suffering sigh.

"Catch you, uhh, three later." Cyborg wondered just what they put in Gotham's water these days.

"We didn't do anything," Kon protested, while Tim just shook his head. "Catch you later, Cyborg. See you New Years--wait, Eve or Day?"

"The weekend." Cyborg's voice was friendly, but he knew a gathering that big took more than one day. 

"Gotcha, Cy. The weekend prior to New Years works for us."

Kon grinned. "Sounds damn good. Hey Vic... you know where Cassie's at?"

Now Cyborg was sure he was misreading the general lightness between the three. "From what Raven said, there is a new island where some misplaced Amazons are gathering. She's out there." 

"Oooh, I heard about that," Mia said. "Turns out a lot of Amazons weren't at the Island when it got...whatever, the Olympians did."

"Think she's got her comm gear?"

"Hasn't answered any alerts, if she does, Kid." Cyborg's voice conveyed a shrug. "If you really want to deal with her...deal with it all on New Years, I'll send a flier to fetch her."

Mia slid back, her fingers finding Tim's, offering him silent support. She knew this was a bridge to cross, but could not believe Kon was pushing it _now_.

"Cool, thanks. Figured if I could get a hold of her I'd get that taken care of, but New Years is soon enough. Thanks, Cy. That everything, guys?" 

"I believe so," Tim said with a shrug, hand squeezing Mia's easily, other hand cupping lightly around her shoulder. 

"We're good," Mia said, moving into Tim's space as naturally as breathing.

"Tower out, kids." Cyborg cut his link, full of new ideas to ponder, and an added incentive to get the Twins working harder.

Kon leaned against Tim's other side, watching his lover curl an arm around Mia. "So, now we've got New Years plans--who gets to tell Dick and Roy?" 

"I'll handle my brother," Tim said, fingers asking a question against Mia's shoulder, wondering what was up with her. He knew why Kon wanted to talk to Cassie and was fine with it. Kon didn't lie to him.

Unfortunately, neither of them had said a thing to Mia, who remembered the Wonder Girl falling over herself at Kon's feet phase of things. "I can get Roy...and convince him that Connor could use his niece for that weekend, since I think Kyle has to report back before that." Mia nodded to herself. "I should go check on her...she's probably waking, if not already up and running crazy."

"If she is, Alfred's got her," Tim said easily, "but he'd probably appreciate the help. Once we know she's contained, how's a sparring match sound? See if you've forgotten what I've been teaching you?" 

Kon shrugged. "I can always go get the kid and let you two maul each other, if that works better. I think I can keep a handle on one little girl..." Even he could see the 'we need to talk' written all over Mia, and after the last several hours, he was cool with that. 

Mia and Tim gave him the almost exact same look at his claim he could keep Lian out of trouble. Then Mia burst into laughter and threw a friendly arm around him. "You just don't know, do you? Lian...is a Harper. Which means she's part Lance, part Queen and all Harper mischief." 

He blinked, then wrapped an arm down around her as Tim headed them towards the Cave stairs, shrugging. "She's little bitty. And I've got enough TTK back to handle most of what she can get into. Worst comes to worst I take her back outside and let her throw snowballs at me until she's exhausted again. Not like it'll make me sick." 

"Alfred's going to love this," Tim said softly as he headed up the stairs with them. "He'll only learn by experience, Mia, and if he's that eager to be run ragged, why don't we let him?" 

About a heartbeat later, Kon realized what he'd said. "Oh, Shit, sorry Mia! I didn't mean that the way it came out..."

She smiled ruefully at him. "Look, I'd've loved to have been out there with you guys, but I'm used to Star City's winter...and I am healthy. I just know better than taking unnecessary chances, you know?" She was at peace with her status as positive, and doing what she could to make sure it stayed that way, not full blown sick. She just refused to give up her bow and the nightly ass-kickings.

Kon nodded. "Yeah, I can see that one, Star City's a lot warmer... I just... I didn't mean to rub it in or anything.." 

Tim smacked his shoulder. "Stop while you're ahead, Kon." 

"Right. So, I've got the kid, you two're going to go beat on each other?" 

"Mia?" 

Mia shrugged. "I still think he's in over his head, but she listens to Alfred." Mia nodded. "I can spar a bit."

Kon nodded and slid back through the clock to head one direction and try and corral the Harper child, while Tim and Mia headed the other way to the gym. 

"He's doomed, you know?" Mia said. "Unless Lian is a LOT less hyper than I think she is."

"Yeah, but it's going to be a riot to hear about later," Tim replied as they got out of Kon's earshot. "What's up?"

"Nothing." She shook her head at him. "You sure you want to spar with me? I have no problems with Lian."

"M _ia_..." in the 'don't bullshit me, I'm Robin' tone. 

She paused in their walk. "I worry about you, you lunk...he's all about calling her up, when he should just be..."

Tim shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Mia. I'm not. I'm going to be on the phone with Greta and Cissie later, telling them he's back--she's all that's left of Young Justice, besides us. I'd have told him to call her, if he hadn't asked."

Mia breathed a deep sigh of relief, then hugged him tight. "Sorry, Tim...just can't stand to see a friend get hurt."

Tim hugged her back. "It's okay, Mia. Thanks. But no, it's fine."

Mia pulled back and smiled, then gawked at him. "Then why the hell are you hanging out with me?!" She grinned. "Your boyfriend just came back from a helluva vacation!"

"Because barring Dick you're the best friend I've got?"

That made her falter, and the smile changed from playful to wistful. "Thanks, Tim. you are the best friend I have...and I appreciate knowing I measure up in your world."

Tim just frowned at her. "I'd spend this much time with someone that didn't?"

She laughed softly. "I don't know...I'm a Titan...I could say this is all a Robin plot to make me a better one." Her tone was teasing and light.

He shook his head. "Not even."

She started back down the hall to the gym. "Then let's go make me a better Titan anyway. And we're going to need to get Kon to practice with us...might as well work out our quirks so we've got each others' backs."

Tim nodded. "Oh, yes. I have plans about that." //You weren't invulnerable _enough_ , damn it, you're going to learn to fight if I have to beat it into you.//

Mia nodded at him. "Good. I think we three can kick major ass."

Tim nodded and headed into the gym with her to spend a couple hours with his best friend, doing one of the things they both loved best. 

`~`~`~`~`

The workout had gone well, and both teens decided a shower would be in order, but as soon as Mia saw Tim off to the upstairs, she went in search of his other half. Finding him was not difficult; Lian had him tied up in winter ribbon to a chair. 

"Dart, honey, can you go find your daddies or Alfred?" She tried hard not to snicker at the Super Teen.

"Sure aunt Mia!" Lian said with a grin and scampered off. 

Kon shook his head, amused, and yanked at the ribbons with his TTK, most of them coming apart easily. "Hey, Mia. You were right, she's a handful," as he stood up, looking a little worse for wear. "Where's Tim?"

"Grabbing a shower." She leaned against the wall. "Look, I probably shouldn't even worry about it...but I wanted to be sure you and I were cool." She tried hard not to look down from his eyes. "I mean, I know I'm just a newcomer in Tim's life and all, but he's... he's like the only real friend my age who is in the biz I've got. And I won't get in your way or anything, I just wanted to know... that you're okay with me hanging out with him."

Kon sighed, brushed a dangling piece of ribbon off his arm and walked over. "Mia... It's cool. You and Tim've gotten tight--and I think he must've _really_ needed somebody, I mean, with everything..." His hand moved, trying to say everything that'd happened to Tim without _saying it_ , "Yeah. And I remember what it was like to be the new kid in the business. We're completely cool." //As long as you don't start trying to take him from me, I mean.// 

She breathed a soft sigh of relief, then did meet his gaze with full force of her personality. "I won't see him hurt. He was only just getting knit back tight." Her fierce protectiveness of Tim was evident in her body language and tone. "So please...be very careful with him."

"He's been my best friend for as long as I've known him, Mia... and I'm not going to hurt him if I can help it. He's... he's Tim." 

She read his face, looking pensive, then nodded. "Kon...You're a part of him...and I'd like it if you and I might...be friends too," she said softly. "He needs us to be, and you're not so bad, you know."

Kon tilted his head at her, then nodded. "It'd kind of suck if his best friend and his... boyfriend? partner? whatever, couldn't get along... and you're pretty cool yourself--from, you know, what little I got to see of you before things went to hell. I think this'll work."

Mia grinned at him. "I'd hug you but I stink from the work out. And I think we'll do just fine." She started to walk away, calling back over her shoulder. "Boyfriend suits you."

"Like I care, Lian's been running _me_ ragged," Kon shot back at her, then the rest of what she'd said caught up and he mouthed at her back, "Suits me?" Then, louder, as he followed her, "How d'ya figure?" 

She turned, walking backwards. "It sounds more committed than partner, Kon...and that's what I want to see for Tim."

"Huh. Kinda always thought about it the other way, but okay. Watch that first stair, you're almost on top of it..."

She smiled. "In our business? Where partners get fired, quit, or just...stop?" She paused there at the foot of the stairs to see if he understood her.

Kon winced. "Um... point. Pretty good point..."

"Yeah, sometimes I have more than the ones on my arrows." She nodded to him approvingly before she turned to race up the steps, not wanting Tim to question why she had stopped to talk to Kon.

Kon snorted and followed her, "Why don't I doubt that?" he asked as he headed up to see if Tim was in the shower--and if he might want company. No way was he passing up that kind of a chance, even if he was just about worn out. Mia ducked into the bathroom she was using, closing the door as Kon continued down the hall a bit.

Mia was not terribly surprised to beat the boys out of the shower. She was still toweling her hair when she heard Roy in his room and thought of the Titans' weekend. Dressed in her house shoes and thick robe, she padded down and knocked, hoping he was alone.

"Yeah?" 

"It's Mia," she called through the door. "Got a minute?"

"Sure. Just a sec." The door opened after a moment, revealing Roy in a pair of slacks and an unbuttoned dress shirt, and Dick draped across the bed in a pair of black slacks. "What's up, Mia?" 

Mia smiled shyly at Dick, before nudging her head to her room. "Private?"

Roy blinked, shrugged at his lover, and followed Mia across the hall. "What's up, little sis?"

She took a deep breath. "We called the Tower," she said, voice low. "Didn't want to mention in front of Dick, as Tim plans to talk to him...but we've got a get together planned for next weekend." She fiddled with her sleeve hem. "Ollie's taking Dinah out on a date, and Kyle's got to go before that...so I was hoping you might let Connor sit Lian and come."

"Who's planning this one? And.. how'd it go? Sure, I can foist Lian off on her uncle--he might need the distraction."

Mia nodded at him. "It went...well. I just...Kon's asked that Cassie be there. And we want all the Titans there. Even the newbies trying to join...but I worry Cassie...they say she wasn't quite sane, you know?"

"Well, yeah, but Donna's had a hold of her the last couple months. She'll be back to as normal as a demigoddess gets by this point, or Donna won't let her come. No worries there... but... did Tim take that okay?" 

"Yeah, they had already talked about it." The girl archer breathed a sigh of relief. "Makes me glad to know you'll be there, bro."

"Course I will. It's the Titans. We're family, but after that, Titans first, remember." 

She grinned. "Alright...shoo...I've gotta get dressed...and dinner is formal, isn't it?"

"Of course, in this house," Roy said, rolling his eyes. "Sure, I'm gone." He walked out her door again and went to see what trouble his lover had gotten into while he was gone. 

"What was up?" Dick asked, turning from buttoning dark red silk--and Roy's eyes flashed hot at the sight. //You are just looking to get jumped, aren't you Grayson? I'd think you'd be exhausted...// "Aw, nothing much. Just family stuff. Nothing to worry about..." He walked over and ran his hands down Dick's sides. 

Dick tucked his forehead against the side of his jaw, leaning close into the touch. "Okay." 

"I swear, short pants, I'm going to start wearing blue and black if you don't knock this off..." 

"Mmm... I'd complain?" 

Roy allowed himself the liberty of kissing along the collar line, up along Dick's earlobe, then pausing. "I'll just have to unwrap _this_ present later," he whispered, his hand brushing lightly over the front of Dick's pants.

Dick gasped as his hips shifted forward into that touch, "Yeah, you will. Damn shame dinner's so soon..." 

"Damn shame," Roy agreed, adding one firm grip before moving away to finish getting ready.

Dick muttered something in Russian and shook his head at his redhead, prowling through the room seeing what he'd left where--and why the heck he had some of it. 

"Anyone ever tell you you'd explode if you had to just sit?" Roy grinned at him. "And where's all this energy coming from? Have I gotten _that_ lax?"

"Oh, it's been mentioned once or twice," Dick agreed, turning to smile back at him, heat in his eyes. "Hell, no, you haven't... but I've been running on three hours sleep for so long that getting this much more..." he shrugged, hands spreading out. "And... I'm... happy. Honest to god happy, and you know that sends my energy through the roof..." 

Roy moved to him, cupping his head in both his hands and pausing in kissing range. "I hope you stay this happy a long damn time, Robbie." 

Dick smiled back at him, "Me, too, hotshot," then lifted suddenly, closing the rest of that distance to kiss Roy like a snake striking, licking at his lips with quick, sure flicks of his tongue. Roy tried hard not to crush Dick close, then gave up and reeled him tight to his body, deepening the kiss. Dick just purred and curled against him, kissing him just as deep. 

A knock on the door caused Roy to spring back, with just a hint of the goofy grin of guilt from much younger days. 

"Boy-o...Lian's insisting Unca Dick brush her hair."

Dick had mirrored his move, and was caught between flushing about it and laughing. "Sure, Dinah, I can do that," he called as he got control of himself and walked to the door, pulling it open. "Hey, Lian..."

Dinah held the girl in her forest green velvet dress out to Dick, looking rather unready herself. The blonde flew back down to her room, half dressed in a slip and a robe barely concealing the fact. 

"Brush my hair?" Lian smiled brightly, holding up her brush.

"Sure," Dick said, though he shot a worried look over her head at Roy, who just smiled reassuringly. He walked over to the bed and settled her down, then started carefully brushing out her straight black hair. "You look very pretty," he told her as he brushed. 

"Thank you." She dimpled up at him, then sat still for his brushing, her eyes inspecting her daddy one good time. She was quite satisfied that this time everything was going right, and her daddy really was happy.

"You're welcome." He finished brushing her hair, and looked uncertainly at Roy about what to do with it now that it was brushed out. Leaving it down in her face didn't sound smart...

"Want it clipped back?" Roy asked, and her other little hand opened to show two bows of a red that offset her dress perfectly. Dick offered him the brush, shifting to get out of the way. 

"Stay close...might be your job next time," Roy said, sitting and adeptly using the brush, his fingers, and the bows to make Lian's hair behave. Dick watched, filing away what needed to be done. //Doesn't look that hard...// When Roy was done, he dropped a kiss on his daughter's head, then smiled at Dick. "All done?" He glanced down at his own clothing to be sure he was ready.

"Thank you Daddy!" Lian turned and hugged first him, then Dick, crawling into Dick's lap.

"Yeah, I think we are," Dick nodded, then pulled her close. "Hi there baby girl..." 

Lian gave a small sigh, fingers playing with the collar of Dick's shirt. "Aunt Dinah had to threaten Unca Connor and Unca Kyle again...Unca Kyle must be very tired for Unca Connor to keep making him take naps so much."

Roy bit his lip to keep from laughing at his little girl's summation. Dick shook his head, trying not to laugh at that, "She did, huh? Well, he did have to fly all the way back from Oa, and that's a long way..."

"Farther than Star City?" Lian asked.

"Much, baby. It's close to the center of the universe, they say," Roy answered. "Not even on Earth."

"Might as well head down, I guess--though I think I'll go do my own threatening, if Tim and Kon aren't out of their room..."

Roy grinned. "World's finest, the teen version..." He held his hands out, and Lian happily threw herself at him, snuggling tight as he stood up.

"They kind of always have been," Dick said with a shrug--then a very odd expression crossed his face and he shook it off firmly as he headed towards Tim's room. "Yo, bro!" as he rapped at the door. "Dinner's on in--" 

"Ten minutes and twenty... two seconds, yes, Dick, I know."

"Damn, Tim...clock in your...well, no, it's not there," Kon said, unrepentantly being bad as he joked at Tim, fussing with his shirt. It, like most of his clothes, was new, and Dinah had fitted him rather close.

"Eh. Standard Bat-trick, Kon, don't let him spook you with it," Dick said, grinning. 

Tim walked over and swatted Kon's hands away, then resettled the shirt carefully. "Now leave it alone." He looked every inch the privileged young man he'd been born, even in the relatively casual dress clothing he'd matched Kon with--distracting as it was to see _Kon_ in dress clothes. 

"He can't spook me...I know too many of his secrets," Kon retorted. "Why'd she have to monkey me up?" he complained, missing his casual jeans and tees.

Tim's lips curved slightly. "I'll have to remember to disprove that, later," he said softly--Dick missed it, muffled as it was by the door, but replied to Kon's complaint. 

"Because dinner here, with this much company, is an _event_ , and you don't want to see the kind of look Alfred would give you if you came down in jeans and a T-shirt. I _promise_. Been there, done that--at about your age, too."

Kon laughed at the thought of _Nightwing_ testing parental authority that hard. "Gotcha, Ni...Dick." His eyes, though, stayed on Tim, smoldering with a wish to just stay in their room all night.

"See you downstairs, guys," Dick called and followed Roy and Lian.

"Hey, Dick c'mon back," Tim called, and Dick pushed the door back open. "Yeah?"

"We're all heading out to the Tower this weekend, everyone's being called in. I figure we can just hang around here, make it easy for someone to pick us up, yeah?"

"Who's running this show?"

"Cyborg, he's hooked into the Tower computers. Cool?"

"Yeah. It'd be good to see everyone," Dick nodded and shut the door again. 

Tim couldn't help the smile at his brother's words, then caught the look still burning in Kon's eyes and his own burned with the same hunger. Very, very reluctantly, he shook his head and stepped back, reaching back for the doorknob. "I don't want Bruce coming up after us," he said in explanation. "And I am hungry. It's been a long day."

"You need to eat anyway, bony little..." Kon kept up the teasing, even as Mia stepped out of her room down the hall. She was wearing red, in just the shade a blonde could pull off, with a demure cut.

Tim rolled his eyes and stepped out. His eyes caught motion and he turned, "Wow, Mia!"

"Damn, girl," from Kon, after a quick check of the hall.

She smiled, shaking her head. "Thanks, Tim; Kon." She walked toward them, raising an eyebrow. "And is it hot right here? Or just you two?"

Tim smiled slightly, amused, while Kon laughed outright. "Thanks, Mia."

"Mia, you'll come be my date when Deb season starts up, _right_?" Tim so wasn't above begging. "I'd just take Kon, but..."

Mia rolled her eyes, then giggled. "Hon, you'd have to be the Deb...Kon can't pull off a dress." 

"Been there, done that, not doing it again for anything less than life or death," Tim replied, shaking his head, "and if I keep this growth spurt up I won't be able to anymore either." 

"You... what?" Kon stuttered, sure he'd heard that wrong...

Mia looked at Tim hopefully, but realized the time. "Yeah, I'll escort you...if you tell us that story." 

"Not much to tell. I didn't look old enough as a guy to pose as a nurse to get the information I needed, but as a girl..." he shrugged a shoulder. "It was easy. Annoying, but easy." 

Kon relaxed. Not the weirdest undercover op he'd ever heard of, and much easier on his nerves. 

"And like I said, I'm not doing it again for anything less than life or death."

Mia nodded. "You're getting too cut for the look anyway." She walked a bit to one side of them as they headed downstairs.

"Pretty much, yeah," he agreed, flattered by the compliment and doing a pretty successful job of hiding it. 

"Hey, Mia, that's my line," Kon protested mildly, but he was grinning at her.

She paused, looked him over with every ounce of Arrow cockiness that was hers, and grinned. "Yeah well, I figured you were breathless from looking at the picture you make together."

" _MIA_!" both of them yelped in an uncanny stereo, staring at her with very similar embarrassed looks, even Tim flushing.

She laughed happily, having managed to fluster them both. Behind them they heard the master suite opening, and Dinah's voice carrying. Tim just shook his head at her, then headed towards the dining room, finding Dick, Roy, Lian, Kyle, and Connor. //Where was he hiding that, or did Connor pack for him?// he wondered about Kyle's clothing, given that he'd opened the door for the man. 

Roy looked at Mia with Tim and Kon, noted that when she went to her chair, it was to sit beside Tim, with Kon on the other side. Connor noted his sister and the boys with a touch of a smile, while Kyle truly was amazed to see the teens so cleaned up.

Tim had tugged her chair out--and Dick laughed as Kon imitated the move for him. The expression Tim turned on his boyfriend was just too good. Roy had to grin at that, then he looked down at Lian to see her sizing up the not-quite-threesome. He wondered, with a hint of trepidation, just what she was making of them. 

Kon just flashed him a smile and settled down, saying 'hi' to the table idly as they waited for the adults to show up. 

Dinah turned an exasperated eye toward Ollie, adjusting his collar...again...as she waited for Bruce to escort them down. She was dressed in shades of blue, and had foregone her new choker from Oracle for the necklace Ollie had given her that morning, with the matching pieces from her 'children'. 

"Can't wait to see you in Bruce's present, Pretty Bird." 

Bruce joined them just in time to hear that, "Neither can I, Ollie," he agreed. 

"Mmm. Then I suppose...we're going to have to find time to get back together, just the three of us," Dinah purred. She smiled as Ollie took her arm and offered her other to Bruce so they could go down.

"Apparently so. Where would you like to go?" in the self assured tone of a man who could most certainly make it happen, as he took her arm and headed down to join their family for dinner. 

"Somewhere....not in the States, for a change of pace." She then laughed softly. "Not that Barbara doesn't send me gallivanting around the world enough, but I so rarely get to enjoy the places I go."

"How does joining me in Hong Kong next month sound? We'll still be in that part of the world."

Ollie nodded. "I can swing a free spot in my schedule." 

Dinah shrugged her shoulders. "I can't commit til I'm sure Helena can pick up my end of things...she's been kind of swamped, tutoring kids through the holidays, getting ready for the first round of tests coming up."

"We'll work around it," Bruce nodded once as they reached the doorway.

Roy was the first to notice them among the archers, and he felt that old surge of pride that came with having a well matched set of parents. Dinah was gracious as both her men helped pull her chair out, and then she smiled at the family. "Hope everyone is well-rested," she said with a hint of teasing.

"I think most of us are," Dick said with a slight grin, then everyone's attention turned towards Alfred, who was bringing in supper. 

As usual with one of Alfred's meals, things became very quiet until plates were polished clean--even Lian's, then the conversation turned towards evening amusements. There was a movie Lian wanted to see, some animated Christmas-ish thing that Dick just knew was going to be deadly dull, but they could indulge the little one. That triggered Mia's memory of something she wanted to see, and though Tim groaned at how many faults he was going to pick up in the fight scenes, at least it wasn't a chick flick she wanted to go to. Kon was up for it just because it was something he would actually get to see. Kyle wanted to head into the city to do some shopping, given that he owed everyone presents--the adults protested, but he just shook his head at them--and Connor wasn't about to be left behind, given how little time they had. 

That took care of the children, and when Alfred volunteered to drive Tim, Kon, and Mia in, Bruce was fairly certain he knew where he would be for the time the movie was running, and approved. It was good for him to have some time to himself. That left the three of them at loose ends... until Dinah softly suggested the gym, with a smile on her lips. He smiled back, considering how long it had been since he'd had a match with someone of her caliber--and Ollie sighed softly. He turned towards him just as Dinah promised not to leave him out in saccharine-sweet tones, and he backed that. A three-way match would definitely be challenging, and he welcomed the opportunity. 

He saw their eldest sons--and he'd never believed he would _ever_ refer to Harper in that fashion, but it was the simple truth--exchanging a look easily read as 'sparring, riiight', and shook his head slightly. They could believe as they liked. He stood easily, extended a hand to Dinah, and the three of them headed out of the room to change back out of dress clothing and into appropriate workout gear. 

He heard Tim and Mia volunteer to help and be gently rebuffed by Alfred, and smiled slightly. Dick called after him, "Hey, dad, I think we're headed to the Monarch, can I take the XKR?" and the smile in his voice was huge. 

"Yes, Dick. You know where the keys are," he called back over his shoulder before walking up the stairs, hearing Dick laugh and Roy whoop softly, while Lian asked what they were so excited about. 

`~`~`~`~`

Once he had delivered his charges safely to the theater, Alfred turned the car toward the East End. He would not have much time...but he could go see his friend and wish her a merry holiday in person. He knew she was likely up to her elbows in patients, it being a holiday. Carefully, he made sure the small gift remained in his pocket, smiling sadly at what he had chosen for her. Typically he would give her a present befitting her station in life, but something had prompted him to pick up an item more typical to Miss Gordon. 

As he suspected, she was most busy, and he took the opportunity to set her gift on her desk, before offering his help, and the help of three wayward heroes once he picked them up. Leslie declined, while giving him a fond smile in passing. He tipped his hat to her as he left, a crisp wish for good holidays to her and her volunteers.

Later, when it all had quieted, Leslie hugged the small eggplant-colored plushie tight, and thought of the vibrant girl in happier settings, blessing Alfred for the gift.

`~`~`~`~`

Roy carried his sleeping daughter in and up to bed while Dick took care of the security, then went to 'their' room, Dick joining him mere moments later and curling around him. "They're _still_ in the gym," he shook his head, amused. "Looks like Ollie took a shot to the head, he's making commentary at them, but Dinah and Bruce are still going strong..." 

Roy blinked. "Damn near three hours... some stamina. Reminds me of us on a good day... and Ollie probably forgot to duck. He does that." 

"Oh, like you ever last that long with me," Dick teased, and grinned as Roy's eyes lit hot, "That sounds like a challenge, birdboy..."

"Who, me?" Dick asked innocently, then laughed as Roy knocked him backwards into the bed, curling around him. 

`~`~`~`~`

Kyle piled presents under the tree for the next morning, then headed upstairs with Connor to spend the night reminding himself how damn lucky he was. 

`~`~`~`~`

It was a while yet before the eldest set headed to bed to... apologize for the various injuries they'd given each other in a way all their own. 

`~`~`~`~`

After breakfast, Mia made her way upstairs and noticed Ollie was just going from the master suite to the kitchen, looking a bit worse for wear, but cheerful. "Oll... Dad?" she called.

Ollie turned, tilting his head, "Yeah, Mia?" It was still startling to hear her call him 'Dad', but... not in a bad way. "What is it?"

"Umm...The Titans are having a get together next weekend...it would make things way easier if they only have to send one jet to grab me, Tim, and the others..." she started. "So, is it okay if I just stay here this week?"

"Let me run it past Bruce. There's no school, and Connor and I can handle the city, but... he might not want you underfoot, you know. It's all right with me, though." 

Mia nodded. "Actually...Alfred said it was fine by him if it was okay with you."

Ollie's smile flashed a bit wicked. "Then it's already done, but I'll ask Bruce anyway..." //So he can pretend he makes the decisions around here.//

Mia grinned. "Thanks." She looked very pleased to have his blessing on staying, as she walked down to her room. Ollie turned and went back into the master suite, where Dinah was finishing her packing. "Bruce...Mia wants to stay the week with your boys."

"Oh? Any particular reason?" Oddly, Bruce looked as though he were preparing for a day or two away, as well.

Ollie cocked an eyebrow at that, then shook his head. "Titans shindig next weekend." 

"Ollie, honey... no one says shindig anymore," Dinah purred at him, eyes twinkling.

Bruce had merely shaken his head at his lover's choice of words. "Ah. So they intend to take it easy on whoever comes after them--or, more likely, Dick will borrow a jet, since they all need to go. Sensible. I don't mind... Alfred can keep them under control."

Dinah nodded. "Mia and Tim have good heads on their shoulders." 

"What about Roy?" Ollie asked, defending his eldest. 

"He's your son," Dinah said simply.

Bruce's lips quirked and he closed the bag he was packing to walk over and slide an arm around Ollie's shoulders lightly, not saying a word. He might agree with Dinah, but he didn't have to say so. Ollie grumbled, but he turned into Bruce, inhaling his scent sharply. "Has more of her traits, if you ask me," he mumbled very quietly when Dinah was zipping the last of her bags.

"Your temper," Bruce told him equally softly, then let go to walk over and kiss Dinah goodbye. 

Ollie had private thoughts on temper, having been the recipient of too many Dinah ass-kickings. 

Dinah flowed up against Bruce, kissing him hard and long, making sure he had something to tide him over for awhile from her. He pulled her just as close, kissing her every bit as deep, then slowly let go. A soft sigh escaped her before she crooked a finger at Ollie, who came and got one of his own from her. "Mind taking my bags with you?" Dinah stroked his face. "I can pick them up this weekend. Except this one." She grabbed the small one Oracle had sent over. 

"Sure, pretty bird," he said softly, eyes lit with the thought of their New Years' plans.

"You two enjoy yourselves. I think I'll go be very publicly Brucie in... hm. London, since the boys will be with the Titans, then rejoin them after."

Dinah grinned. "Just don't forget that you owe me a very public Brucie date if we're going to lay the groundwork for our relationship." 

Ollie rolled his eyes...the playboy and the minx would be interesting, to say the least. Seeing what the gossip pages had to say about that was likely to be far, far too entertaining.

Bruce laughed, "Of course, Dinah. As though I could forget."

She nodded, kissed them both on the cheek, then turned to go. Ollie grabbed her other two bags to take them into the hall next to his own for the boys to load... if Alfred did not beat them to it. Ollie hoped his words to Roy and Dick on his way down got things moving quickly. Which they did, as both young men thought Alfred worked entirely too hard, and with him cleaning up the detritus of breakfast it was a perfect opportunity. 

Connor was just emerging from his room again, Kyle following, neither looking too happy at another long separation.

Kyle sighed softly, "I'll try and get switched back to earthside duty, love." He liked space, but god, this was hell. 

Connor shook his head. "You're needed out there. I have faith you'll find the ones who went missing."

Kyle bit his lip, then nodded. "All right. Thank you. I've got to go..." The ring warned him of Ollie's presence, just a bit late, and he turned. "At least I'll get to say goodbye. See you when I can.." he looked as though something hovered at the tip of his tongue. 

Connor leaned in and gripped Kyle by the back of his head, pulling him in for a deep kiss, regardless of his father or the two behind him. Ollie shook his head, grinning at Connor's strength of will concerning the relationship.

Dick just grinned slightly at the two of them. "See you, Kyle. Be careful out there... I'd tell you to kiss Kory when you find her but I think both of our guys would argue..."

"Hell, kiss her for me," Roy said. "She's gonna need it." 

Connor merely ducked his head, smiling. When he looked up, Kyle saw the warning to be safe in his eyes, but those were words they did not say yet, defying the bad by refusing to voice it. 

"All right, I'll tell her it's from you two," Kyle said, and his eyes said, 'I will' back at Connor before he headed down the stairs. 

The noise of them in the hall got three heads poked out of Mia's door, then various calls of 'see you later' type goodbyes from the three before they piled back into the room. Who knew what they were up to. 

Dick and Roy followed him out with the bags, and watched as he took off, Dick shaking his head. Both he and Roy knew all too well what those leave-takings felt like, sending a lover and a friend somewhere you could not follow....//Never gets easier// He tilted his head back at the manor, eyes saying, 'let's go distract your brother.'

They got back in and upstairs to find Ollie and Connor distracting each other, discussing the merits of the bow Kyle had gotten the older man. Roy was drawn toward the conversation, but hesitated, not wanting to leave Dick out. Dick saw Bruce and Dinah stepping out of the master suite and headed that way, motioning Roy to go ahead and go to his brother and father. He wasn't the one that needed comforting at the moment.

Dinah was easing her bag to one shoulder, her other resting lightly on Bruce's arm, trying to maintain contact as long as she could with him. She knew she was pushing her timeline by taking so long to go, but her family was _here_ and that felt most important, even knowing what she had to do in Metropolis. She looked at Dick and smiled, drawing her hand back casually, in case it still creeped the young man out to see Bruce so relaxed with casual touches. "Keep an eye on Tim and Kon with Mia?" she asked. "She's the hard headed sort that will try to do too much to keep up with them."

Dick nodded. "Yeah. I'd planned on it anyway." He smiled back at her, wishing she hadn't pulled away. But then, she did have to leave. "Be safe."

"I will...just have to go break Eddie Fyres' skull if he does not show up on time," she said in a low voice. She then threw her free arm around Dick as she moved forward, hugging him. "Ollie said they were taking Dart, by the way. The two of them might be able to keep up with her."

Dick couldn't help the way his eyes lit at that--he loved Lian, but getting Roy alone... That was something they hardly managed anymore, and it wasn't fair to keep foisting her off on Alfred. He hugged her back, "Thanks for the heads up." 

Dinah pulled back, then brushed her cheek against Bruce. "Feel free to drop by," she told him. "Pieter and Michael should be gone by tonight."

Bruce nodded. "I probably will, if things go well." He turned his head, saying into her ear, "Be careful," very softly.

"I will." She smiled as she walked away, heading downstairs to leave. Each of the groups of her family got casual words their way, as she plotted just how to get more time off from saving the world, country by country.

Dick watched his father watch her leave, seeing the way his eyes tracked her, then noticed the garment bag he was holding and the business-casual wear--too formal for a day at the house. "Bruce?" 

"I'm heading to Metropolis... I think I need to talk to Clark." 

"About?" //What're you up to, Bruce?//

"A number of things, Dick. Don't worry about it--and keep an eye on the house." 

"Sure, Dad," he grinned. "No problem." Smart-alec twenty-three year old left with the kids and the keys, what could possibly go wrong?

Bruce shook his head at the patriarchal name, then gave Dick a look that spoke of his pride in the young man. "I'll be driving," he added. "If an emergency comes up, it will take me longer to return."

"We'll handle it," Dick promised. "C'mon, you and I used to handle this city alone. The four of us'll manage just fine, if we need to. Go hug Clark for me."

Bruce did not roll his eyes...but his body language implied it. "Right." He clasped Dick's shoulder firmly and walked on by, hearing the motorcycle peal away down the driveway.

Dick grinned and went to help Lian get everything packed up and loaded into the car to head for the airport, hugging her close, promising they'd see her in no time. 

Ollie and Connor came down with Roy soon after, and Roy took his daughter, murmuring softly in Dineh to her about being good and how much he loved her. When she left his arms for Connor's, the eldest archer hugged his son that was staying. 

"Keep an eye on Mia," he said firmly. "You know how bad she can be about things. I don't want her fluent in Japanese by week's end," he added with a mock-glare at Dick.

Roy snorted, "Yeah, I know how she gets. I'll keep an eye on things." 

Dick shrugged at Ollie, "Not me you have to worry about there, but I'll try and keep Timmy from pushing her too hard." 

"Thank you." He chuckled. "Maybe Alfred can teach her to cook when those two boys vanish on her." 

Roy chuckled. "Maybe....if she gets in the kitchen unharmed."

Dick shrugged. "Anything's possible..." 

Ollie nodded, then guided Connor and Lian on out the door, and into the car to head for the airstrip themselves. Dick waited until he heard the car start up and leave... then pounced at Roy, kissing him deep. 

Roy chuckled into the kiss, but he cupped his lover's backside and pulled him even closer, pleased with the idea of having the house to themselves...since the terrible threesome were staying cooped up together. 

Dick wrapped around him, laughing as he broke the kiss. "God, I haven't been near a trap set in months, come catch for me?" 

Roy shook his head at that. "Sure, Dick...be glad to."

"We can't go _straight_ back to bed..." Dick said with a grin, "I _hate_ being predictable. Let's go!" as he started to wriggle out of Roy's hold. 

Roy grinned harder as he made it a challenge to get free, then gave chase when Dick did free himself in one of those impossible twisty moves. Dick's laughter echoed through the halls, and in the kitchen below a smile crossed Alfred's face. It had been far too long since _that_ sound was heard in the manor. 

Not much longer, and the sound of thundering feet and loud teenagers could be heard as game systems were being carted down to the big televisions. That made Alfred shake his head... but a smile played around his lips as well. Young people in the Manor again, laughter and play ringing through the halls... this was well. This was very well, indeed. 

`~`~`~`~`

Bruce spoke to the car as he steered towards the correct exit. "Call Clark Kent, cell."

"You have reached the phone of Reporter Clark Kent. Leave a detailed message, and I will get back to you," sounded as soon as there was a connection.

"Clark. Where are you? Call the cell. Disconnect call." He would give it a few moments, then try one of the other numbers. He should have been home already, the flight ought to have been in over an hour ago. 

He had to wait nearly two minutes before the car connected again. "Bruce?"

"Good morning Clark. The question stands."

Clark sighed. "Metropolis airport... barely landed, thank you." 

Bruce did a quick mental check, running maps in his head. "Would you like a ride somewhere? I can probably reach the airport before you get Lois's bags off the carousel."

There was a hesitation, then Clark nodded...Bruce could hear his glasses scrape the phone. "Uhh, sure." He bit his lip against asking why Bruce was in town.

"I'll see you shortly, then." He turned the car that way. "Which airline?"

Clark gave him the details, repressing every reporter instinct he had, knowing Bruce likely would not say it over the phone anyway.

Bruce shook his head, wondering what had happened that they'd taken a later flight on a different carrier than they'd been booked. When he arrived at the airport, he saw that by visual evidence, the Kent reporting duo had a cold. Lois declined to leave her husband's side, looking miserable, while Clark merely had the red nose and eyes to match. "Sorry...caught a bug, playing in the snow yesterday," Clark told him.

Bruce shrugged. "I managed to avoid that. Here, Lois, let me take that," he reached out for her last bag. 

She let him, then let Clark hand her into the car. "Perry's going to kill us," she groaned. 

Clark looked sheepish. "We sort of forgot our coats and gloves, since it was a late snow."

"What is going to have Perry so upset?" Bruce asked, inwardly amused by the thought of the two ace reporters forgetting something so very simple. "Even Lian had better sense than that, you two."

Clark gave him a glare that said he had never needed them before. 

"Coming in like this first thing from vacation? Our first ever joint vacation?" Lois said skeptically. "He'll never let us go again."

"A point," Bruce nodded. "As Clark failed to mention, where am I taking you both?"

"Home," they both said, Lois a bit more emphatically than Clark. "For rest and medicine," Clark added.   
Bruce nodded and drove that way, carelessly competent, pulling up before their door and helping to unload the bags, "I do need to talk to Clark, Lois..." 

She arched her eyebrow at him. "And since when, oh Dark one, does that exclude me?"

"When I may need to argue with him, and don't need you ganging up on me?" Bruce replied with one of his more charming smiles. 

Lois did not look like she was buying his charm, but then she sneezed. "Fine, just know that I'll get the digest version anyway!" She went on up to their apartment, as the staff got the bags to carry up.

Clark merely turned to Bruce, eyebrow raised. "Kon?"

Bruce nodded, and indicated the car with a tilt of his head. "Shall we?" This wasn't a discussion he wanted to have anywhere that might be overheard, not in a town that was shifting more and more towards Lex's power in Superman's absence... Their old foe had long ears and a longer reach, still. 

"Bruce, he's my responsibility," Clark began, but he did go to the car.

Bruce waited until they were moving to start the conversation. "Clark, correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm fairly certain you buried Conner Kent not two days after we buried Superboy." 

"I know." Clark had thought long and hard over that. "Lois agreed to grant him the Lane name."

"And then what?" If Clark had actually thought this one through, he might concede the argument... but he doubted it. 

Clark fidgeted. "I was going to invite him to move back here. We can get a bigger place."

"In Metropolis. In the middle of winter. Would you like help?" He was serious. That was the kind of money it was going to take, and Clark knew it. "...He's not going to want to live with you, Clark. You've got to know that."

Clark got that stubborn look, then looked at Bruce with widening eyes. "Why...You are involved in..." He was speechless, as he realized Bruce was being openly concerned for someone, in truly human fashion.

"Try that in a sentence, Clark?" The tone was very, very dry.

"Bruce, you'll have to excuse me, but this is the most human intervention you've done for someone... ever."

He shrugged slightly, picking a random route through the city. "I'm not, actually, doing it for Kon. If the boy's miserable, Robin will be unhappy... and I have seen enough of that recently." 

"Oh." Clark thought about that a long time. "I know Tim's had a rough time...but what are you suggesting? You know Kon and Cassie were seeing each other; it's not like Tim won't have to share his best friend to some other city anyway."

"It's been rather obvious that's... not still the case."

"What do you mean? Dinah specifically asked me not to let the ladies know...and surely Cassie hasn't come by your place." He itched to ask about that hero gathering, but refrained again. It was obvious he was not connecting the boys closely.

Bruce shook his head. There were limits to what he would reveal, especially when he'd never been quite certain of Clark's opinions on some things. "Ask Kon. He might even answer."

Clark frowned. "So what is your counter to what I suggested?"

"Not entirely mine." The plan was much more Dinah's than his, but he'd thrown in a few... refinements along the way. "He's been discussing things with Dinah since she pulled him off Kilauea, and apparently has a better head on his shoulders than I thought. It apparently took some convincing for him to agree to take a secret identity back on at all, but he finally agreed--I believe he and Babs have been discussing the details. You could always mention Lois's offer." 

"Go on." Clark was quite unsure that he liked the smell of this; when Dinah did manipulate things, it had a tendency to work to the Bat Agenda, or so he saw it.

"He's arguing for taking the GED as opposed to going back to high school... and given the situation I can't see reason to argue. Once Tim gets word of that, I'm relatively certain he'll do well enough to place competitively." 

"If you think Tim can get him to study, I need to check you for rose colored glasses," Clark joked weakly. "Where will he live? Why isn't he here, telling me himself what he wants? Why do I get the feeling you are manipulating things to further your own cause?"

Bruce turned his head long enough to give him a very level look. "He's not here because he idolizes you too much to argue with you--I believe that's been well proven. And Clark... when was the last time you bothered to ask what he wanted?" He turned his attention back to the traffic. "Dinah, the driving force behind most of this, thinks you wouldn't listen to her, so between Tim's request and hers, I agreed to come." 

Clark opened his mouth... and shut it. He had a lot of regrets, and many of them centered on his... son. That definition still took getting used to, and he had realized he should have been a father. He had possessed two examples of what being a father meant... and wasted their lessons. "You're doing this for Tim. What is Dinah's sudden interest in the workings of the Bats' personal lives?"

"She's always had a habit of taking in strays. Kon seems to be the latest--she's very much doing this for his sake, not Tim's." He'd caught that reaction out of the corner of his eye, and it altered the rest of his response. "Clark. I'm not trying to step between you and Kon. I have my sons. But that we buried Superboy and Conner has created some fairly large problems for the two of you. Especially as he's still terrified of Lex, and for good reason. He needs to be hidden... and you must admit we're among the best at _that_."

"Lex." The man was still embroiled in legal finagling to get off all the charges he faced from his presidency, and events after. "Where will he live again?"

"Dalton Towers, at least for the present. Given his affection for Metropolis, I wouldn't be surprised to see that become fairly permanent." //Close enough to let you two figure out your relationship without being under each other's feet.//

Clark cocked his head, then remembered where the mighty Oracle lived and nodded. "Alright. I can handle that. And I'm to assume he's going to be working with their team?"

Bruce's lips quirked slightly. "I don't believe that's been settled yet, but he won't be active for a while yet, he's still recovering. Once he's recovered, I find it more likely that he'll go back to the Titans."

"Last I checked, the Titans were... being difficult. And only for weekends." Clark frowned at the recovering comment. "Does he... he need me?"

"They still are, but they're also his team," Bruce replied, then tilted his head slightly. "He's not ill, Clark, just drained... so I suppose it depends on how you mean the question..."

The former Man of Steel frowned, not sure himself. This was just too... unexpectedly new. "When will I get to see him?"

"Give the boys another day or so, then call down and ask _him_ , Clark." 

The reporter nodded. "I can do that." Clark looked over at his friend. "This world trip is agreeing with you."

//Good.// "It seems to be," Bruce agreed mildly. 

"Lois likes the normal." Clark kept his voice non-committal. "Although, she was out of sorts the first time J'onn had to rescue her from her mouth in a hostage situation."

"I missed this... and I think I pity J'onn." 

"Goldie took Lois out to lunch after it." Clark grinned unrepentantly; he was fond of J'onn's gossip columnist guise. "And Lois is always in the middle of the worst stories."

"Yes, she is." That was actually something of an understatement, in Bruce's opinion. "Is normal suiting you as well?" 

Clark looked out the window. "It's a good experience for me."

"Clark." 

"It's looking permanent." He turned back. "And I'm still trying to adjust."

Bruce's hands clenched on the steering wheel a moment and his jaw tightened. //No, damn it.// "That..." It was rare that he had absolutely no idea what to say, but... this was one of those times. His deliberate cruelty on the ruined Watch Tower had served its purpose, spurred Clark to act... but he'd been far too harsh. If they had lost Superman forever... the world was much poorer.

Clark reached out, reacting to his emotions with a gentle touch on his arm. "They say it might be another side effect of kryptonite... something blocking my regenerative factors. They won't know until I don't test for it in my system at all."

"That... would be logical," Bruce nodded once, not shifting his arm. "You've never been exposed to that high a level of it. I take that to mean you are still showing at least trace levels?"

Clark nodded with a sigh. "Radioactive isotope. Not enough to make me sick, but enough to show I took a high dosage."

Bruce nodded once, still uncertain of what to say. He knew how much Clark had wanted a normal life, but their history was mostly Superman and Batman.

"We'll see how it works out." Clark looked out the window again.

"All we can do, in this case," Bruce agreed. "Anything else?"

"Take care of my son, Bruce." The voice was dead calm. "I'm going to be there for him...but you have a way of dealing with us aliens."

Bruce bit down on several responses, his eyes going cool. He had to admit that one was deserved, though Lois was apparently wearing off on her husband a bit much. "After the end of this week, I doubt I will see him often in the next few months, Clark. You'll be much closer."

"Still." Clark looked back at him. "Well, you've given Tim most of his manners in that field... I'm sure Kon will be a lot more careful in the future with his own skin."

"I would tend to think so," Bruce nodded as he turned the car back towards Clark's apartment again. "Certainly if he chooses to listen to what Tim has to say."

Clark laughed. "I've not been the best at that." He remembered the conversation surrounding his exile to the satellite, when Kara's ship crashed.

"That is... something of an understatement, Clark... but Tim's starting younger." 

There was a chuckle at that. "Dick turned out well, so I'll trust that Tim will to."

"Not quite what I meant," Bruce replied as they neared his building.

"I know." Clark turned his infuriating smile back to him. "You be safe, Bruce. Or next time it will be you J'onn's having to swoop in for. Of course, he likes you a lot more than he likes Lois."

Bruce's eyes narrowed at him, but they were no longer quite so cool. "I could say the same to you," he replied as he pulled up and stopped. "Go take care of Lois, Clark."

Clark nodded. "Take care." He stepped out, sneezing as the cool air grabbed at his abused sinuses. 

Bruce shook his head at that and pulled away again. He would spend a few hours being idle, then call Dinah.

`~`~`~`~`

Dinah had left the door open, and when Eddie strolled in, she thought about commenting on his gray hair or some other wise crack to pick on the man who always brought trouble. Instead she merely smiled and indicated the couch.

"I have two friends who should be here soon. And thank you, Eddie." She handed him a Zesti as he shook his head.

"Your voice was not one I expected. You gave up calling when the old man died." He waggled an eyebrow at her. "Getting close to him again, too."

"Don't believe everything you read, Fyres... we're still heroes together in this business." She made her tone intentionally frosty.

"Well, if he's not in the way, and that sword wielding boyfriend isn't around…" He let his voice trail off lecherously.

"One: he's not my boyfriend. Two: Ollie'd still kill you. Three: I'd kill you worse," Dinah said, getting comfortable with the give and take of sparring verbally with Eddie. 

"So you're saying that thing on Dino Island was just a wham-bam…" His words choked off at a look from her that could have cut steel in two. "Oh, so we're not admitting to that. Got it." He drained the Zesti, just as a knock on the door frame intruded.

Dinah smiled at Mister Terrific and Doctor Midnite as they entered the apartment. "Gentlemen..." She followed with a nod to Sentinel, as he trailed them. "I hate to bother you but I have a small issue I think you can help me with."

"Always glad to help, Canary. But I'm puzzled as to what it would take us for." Terrific studied his one time teammate, seeing that she looked far less restless than the last time he had seen her.

"It's the damned cure! You're using me for the cure?" Eddie sounded both enraged and impressed; he had not known Dinah had it in her, not even after watching her run the three-ring circus in Tokyo at Shado's side.

"Oh stuff it. Star Labs has the official experiments, Eddie... but I've got personal reason to see it in trials under people with access to other science." Dinah cut the former CIA man a look before focusing on Midnite, her one time suitor and boyfriend for a minute. "Are you familiar with the project at Star to synthesize a generic vaccine to prevent most known diseases?" 

"I had heard of it," he admitted.

"That man is carrying the source of it in his blood." She flicked her fingers at Eddie.

"That man has a name," the person in question grumped. "I still can't believe you..."

She whirled on him, her eyes flashing. "It's for Oliver! So he doesn't have to constantly worry about someone he loves, someone with the plague of the twentieth century!" She watched his face as he tried to hide the emotions, knowing the former spook still had a soft spot for the man he had tried to kill and had used multiple times. What really arrested her attention was when he made the connection that it was someone close to Ollie who was ill... and he paled.

"Yeah, take my blood. See what you can come up with to make a form to give someone else," Eddie told the JSA members.

"We'll use your kitchen, Canary," Terrific said, carrying some of their gear. Midnite fell in behind Eddie, leaving Dinah with Alan.

"You look well, Dinah," Alan said to open communication as he sat down. She slowly gravitated to the chair across from him.

"Thanks. How's Molly? Todd?" She fiddled with her sleeve, not quite looking at him.

"They're fine. Molly helped Ma and Joan cook the Christmas dinner last night. Everyone, almost, came to the new Headquarters." The implicit disappointment should have made Dinah show some remorse, and when she just looked up with a nod, he grew more intrigued. Ted had muttered at him about women and men and it just not being right, but after the argument on Thanksgiving, Alan had carefully not pushed the issue.

"I spent the holiday in Gotham. Taking care of my ties there," she offered. "Especially young Tim."

"That's the boy you mentioned…distant cousin, Jack Drake's kid? And I saw the pictures… You and those archers handle things fairly smoothly, especially with Gotham's native protector."

"Yes sir, that's the one." A soft smile lit her features, thinking of how happy Tim had been. Alan saw it, and smiled himself; the young woman had found someone to mother, and that suited him fine. It was always a good thing when she mentored, even if she refused to take on a permanent sidekick. "And the two families need to work on relations anyway."

"Just remember, Dinah... we do love you. And we're always around." He wanted to heal whatever schism they had inadvertently caused. 

"I know." She looked up as Eddie came out, glaring at her.

"I hate needles."

"And yet you love bullets," she responded cheerfully. "Thanks, Eddie. Want me to say hi for you?"

"Tell Connor to get his narrow ass to the monastery. Jansen misses him." He nodded briefly to Sentinel, heading immediately for the door.

"Yeah, I will when I call him tonight... amazing invention Eddie, the phone?"

"Oh hardy har..." He was still grumbling as he left them, while the other two JSA members came out with their samples.

"I'll let you know the progress, Dinah. It's for that girl with the Titans, isn't it?" Midnite looked at her through his goggles, seeing a woman who finally knew just what she wanted. He missed what might have been, wished he could have been the one, but the blow had faded, and he realized he wanted her at least as a friend in his life.

"Yes." Dinah smiled at them, giving Alan a hand up from the couch, then hugging his neck. "Give my love to Molly and Todd."

"Don't be such a stranger, since you do remember where Gotham is," he said gruffly.

"I'll try to get by." She grinned at the other two. "And thank you again."

"Any time."

`~`~`~`~`

Ollie noted the alarm was set to exterior doors only as he disarmed it, and motioned for Connor to remain outside with Lian... which made the younger archer move far from the porch. 

"It's just me," came the lazy voice of his best friend. 

"Connor, it's clear... just Hal mooching all my food, again."

His son relaxed and walked up with Lian, her bag slung over his shoulder. "Good afternoon," he said as Lian blinked slowly at the almost-stranger in the house. She kind-of remembered him, and he had been to her house once, but... She stayed close to Unca Connor. 

"Didn't you ever hear it's not polite to pick your friend's locks, Hal?" Ollie asked as he walked over to him. "Connor, there's nothing in the car that will freeze, is there?" It was oddly cool in his city tonight.

"No, Dad." 

"You gave me a key, pal...remember? Or is your old age catching up anyway?" Hal nodded to Connor. "How you doing, champ?" He smiled as the boy shook his head. "And... Lian? You've gotten big since I saw you." 

"Don't go trying to charm my granddaughter," Ollie said firmly. "We'll empty the car later, Connor. Get our Dart settled in for the week. Might be best to put her in Roy's room." 

Connor nodded and headed up with Lian, talking to her softly. He hadn't missed the reaction, and while Hal was safe, he couldn't fault her for it. She'd been through more than enough to know to be wary... _wrong_ as that was. 

"I had forgotten," Ollie said, and shrugged, walking over. "Thought you were overseas?"

"When do I miss Christmas if I can help it?" Hal settled on the couch comfortably. "Stopped by on Christmas Eve."

Ollie settled not far away, equally casual, turned just enough to look at him. "Sorry I missed you, but there're these newfangled inventions I had to re-learn about called cell phones..."

Hal leveled a look his way. "After what I saw here on Thanksgiving, I was NOT running the risk of you being with the Bird and having her yell for me interrupting dinner or some thing along those lines." 

Ollie chuckled softly. "She does have opinions about that. Though, considering that she's the one that left to take a call, it would've been fine. Pot, kettle, and all that." 

Hal nodded, then raised an eyebrow. "So you were with her?"

"Yeah--and she brought the entire hero community one hell of a present. Superboy's back. Robin hasn't quit smiling yet, far as I know." 

The test pilot narrowed his eyes at hearing that. "She in the habit of collecting formerly dead heroes?" Hal shook his head. "I take it you two shared the holiday with his family again?"

"I'd have said strays, but she does seem to have decent luck with it," Ollie replied, then nodded. "If I want to see Roy and Mia for more than the time it takes to wolf down dinner, it's the best plan."

Hal gave a muttered sigh of difficult archers then. "Am I going to have to drag this out a piece at a time? Spill what you are up to, why your family and that family are so... chummy."

Ollie turned an oddly serious look on his best friend, studying him a few moments. "Well, Arsenal and Nightwing seem to be picking back up where they left off. I'm waiting for the cute nicknames and finishing each others sentences to start again any day now, and once I figure out what the _hell_ is going on with Tim and Mia I'll let you know. Right now they seem to be enjoying confusing the everloving hell out of all of us."

Hal leaned forward. "You and Dinah? What is it? If you tell me the two of you are intent on being friends, I will scream. Not as effectively as she does..."

" _Don't_. You'll scare Lian, and I'll have to kick your ass." He was dead serious about that, too. "No... we seem to be past the 'just friends' thing. Seems like she's even really forgiven me..." For which he was so very thankful. 

"And this is going over with Bruce Wayne the Batman how well? I had heard stories you know? Stories about the two of them playing coy around one another."

Ollie snorted. "They've been playing at that game for almost as long as I've known her, Hal, it's nothing new. And it seems to be going over just fine..." Despite every attempt, he hadn't kept the lazy, pleased drawl out of his voice on those last couple of words. //Shit, sorry Bruce...//

"You..." Hal shook his head, eyes wide in shock. "You both...."

Ollie tilted his head slightly, "Want to try that in a sentence, Hal? You're not giving me much to work with here..."

Hal looked annoyed at him, drew in a deep breath and tried again. "You and _him_ , sharing _Dinah's_ time? Her company? Sorry, pal, but that just seems... creepy."

 _That_ wasn't a word he'd expected, "Creepy? Why?" 

"It's... Bruce. The Bat. Doesn't play well with others." Hal shook his head. "Don't you and Dinah have enough problems keeping it together without letting _him_ get in the middle of it all?"

Ollie sighed softly. "We probably will, yeah... but we'll manage." The //God I _hope_ we'll manage,// was in his eyes but not said. 

Hal appraised him shrewdly, feeling that things were not fully in the open yet. "Tell me the whole story, Ollie. I'm your best damned friend, or at least I thought I was. Help me understand here, so when Dinah is fawning all over one of you or both around Supes, I can do damage control."

"You are," Ollie replied quickly, hearing the thread of hurt in Hal's voice over this, and the honest worry. "Dinah's going to be dating Brucie, while Black Canary runs with Green Arrow again. We're all rather looking forward to seeing how much confusion that causes those of us in the know." He couldn't help the smile about that. Several people were going to be entirely too amusing.

"And who would 'be in the know'?" Hal could already see the looks on some of his colleagues' faces. "And just how in the hell did you convince Bruce this was a good idea? Let alone Dinah?"

"Those of us that know who the Bat is. No-one else would have much reason to be confused..." Ollie thought that one was fairly obvious. "I still blame Bruce for this, but Dinah argued with us a fair bit." 

"I meant who knows about the situation," Hal clarified. "So I know who to watch my words around, and who I can just go get quietly drunk with over this." Hal was not surprised Dinah had argued; she had always gone on about monogamy.

"The kids know, and I think she had to tell Wildcat." 

Hal nodded. "And most of said kids are mixing it up too." He looked at Ollie with an intense look, one that screamed worry. "I hope you know what you're doing. Bruce has never been one to share his things well, and you and Dinah have always struggled as it is."

Ollie struggled with himself a moment, then decided to just come clean and see if that would calm Hal down any. "You're missing a piece, Hal. Normally, you'd be right about Bruce--god knows we butted heads over Di enough early on..." 

"Go on. I had caught that, thought he was just being territorial over the girl from Gotham, until I started hearing rumors lately."

"Back before I met you, before I started going with Di... Bruce and I were an on-and-off thing, whenever we happened to be in the same town." His eyes were very steady on Hal's face, watching the reactions. 

The first reaction was utter shock. The second was disbelief, and the third was an even larger sense of worry. "All those years of talk about me and you, and you never even hinted... But this doesn't change my concerns, Ollie. I don't want that bastard having a chance to hurt you with his callous attitude toward human beings."

Ollie shrugged slightly. "It wasn't important, Hal, and it was over. No sense in bringing it up, as far as I could see." He shook his head a bit, not pleased with Hal's view of things. "Bruce wasn't always like that, Hal, and you know it... and he's back to being a lot more like the man I used to run with than the one we've seen lately. Maybe between Di and I we can keep him that way--and I don't hurt that easy, Hal." 

The test pilot gave him a look that said he knew better. "Excuse me. I was there through a lot of your 'not hurt easy' moments over the years." He took a deep breath, let it out in a sigh. "I'll do what I can to look over you though. I'm assuming it's not going to be common knowledge."

Ollie shrugged slightly, nodding at the truth of that. Hal'd been there through most of it, actually. "Thanks, Hal, and no, it's not. Not with the way the angle they're planning on working." 

"Alright." Hal would do all he could to deflect the rumor mill until it did inevitably blow up in their faces. He looked at his best friend curiously. "You really think it will work? That you and Dinah at least will come out on top this time?"

That last question... he probably should have expected as much. Hal and Bruce... really didn't get along, most of the time. But then, it wasn't like he got along any better with Clark. "I think we've got a shot. I'm hoping. We're off to a decent start, anyway--and don't say a word about how long Di and I were together the first time before things got bad. I'm not going to make the same damn mistake again." //You said that once already...// The thought was more accurate than he liked, but he wasn't going to screw this up. Not this time. 

"Good. Because I don't want to scrape up the pile of goo you'll be when Wildcat gets done this time if he ever gets it in his head that you hurt his little girl again. Not to mention your girlfriend? She's gotten a hell of a lot better than before fighting all on her own."

"She always was better than either of us... but yeah. You should have seen her and Connor going at it over Thanksgiving," he whistled softly, proud of both his lover and his son.

"You could make millions for that on pay-per-view," Hal said. "That boy of yours is one very solid fighter." He was slowly relaxing.

"Yeah. He sure is, and I probably could if they wouldn't both kill me over it," Ollie agreed, smiling, glad to see Hal calming down. He wanted to ask if they were all right, if Hal was taking the revelations as easily as he appeared to be, but... that'd never been their way.

"So, how's Roy doing these days? He's been kind of quiet out there in New York."

"He's good, far as I can tell. Lian's keeping him pretty busy. I think he's enjoying the solo work, but he's looking at a few options for a new team, too. And looking for a bigger place. I keep telling him the house market's booming out here, but he just laughs."

"Yeah, well, moving up under your nose is not what the kid needs. He's been pretty solid from all I've seen since I got back." He settled in for the evening, letting the revelations stay out of his way for enjoying the evening with his friend.

"He grew up damn good," Ollie agreed. "Doing a better job than I did at his age by a lot." 

"Yeah...mostly because of me," Hal said, tweaking his friend with that comment.

Ollie snorted. "No way. That's my Pretty Bird's work."

"Who do you think took her in hand before you came along, old man?" The smile he gave was pure Hal, all flyboy and devil-be-damned.

"If you ever tried 'taking her in hand', she'd kick you across a state, flyboy." Ollie shot back. "You're not her type." What she put up with from _Bruce_ still stunned him.

Hal roared with laughter. "Yeah, only Barry stood a shot of taking her in hand anyway."

Ollie nodded, chuckling softly. "True. Damn true. How've you been, other than getting into trouble all over the world?" It was hard to miss the headlines.

"I don't get in trouble; I fix it." Hal smirked. "I'm just flashier than your Bird about interfering."

Ollie snorted. "True, it's hard to miss your ring in action. Seriously, Hal. How've you been?"

Hal shrugged. "Good. Keep checking in on Arthur, since he's still searching for his boy."

Ollie nodded once. He could easily understand _that_. He started looking for another topic, as this one was going nowhere rather quickly. Hal wasn't normally quite _this_ evasive, not with him... //What's going on in your head, you old sky jockey?// 

Hal sighed softly. "I saw Carol again."

"How'd that go?" //Oh. Okay, this makes sense now.// 

Hal laughed bitterly. "I tell myself I'm happy for her...and I know I'm lying through my teeth. I want, so badly, to be the one in her life."

Ollie shifted and reached out, laying a hand on his shoulder, offering the only comfort he could give for this. All the words were too trite. The man nodded in acceptance of the comfort. "Ollie... make it work with Dinah. You two... and I'm saying two because, well, you know Bruce and I... but you and Dinah belong together."

"Yes, I know you and Bruce," Ollie agreed. //I don't like it, but I'm not going to change it, either.// "I mean to, Hal." 

"Good." He nodded to the TV. "Think there's a fight on?" That was a clear indication Hal did not want to talk anymore, not about life, but that he was quite comfortable still with Ollie.

"Probably. Let's have a look." He leaned for the remote, flicked the TV on, and started searching--it had taken him a while to learn to handle the equipment Mia used so easily, but he'd gotten fairly proficient with it finally. He found one and flicked it on. "Look decent?" 

"Well it's not Grant versus Clay, but it will do," Hal teased. "Think we can con Connor into making a beer run? Oh wait, he's not even legal yet. Damn, guess it's Zesti for us."

Ollie chuckled softly at Hal's words and went to go grab them a couple of soft drinks, then settled in to watch the fight, finally relaxing himself as he realized they were fine.


	5. Happy New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Years with the Titans, and a few extras.

Deep below Wayne Manor, an amused crowd piled into one of the larger Bat-jets, having loaded up a few late presents to take along with to the Titans' gathering. Once everyone was strapped in, Nightwing piloted the jet out of the Cave--making Roy and Kon both wince at how tight a fit it was to get the jet out of the hangar--but he kept it low and headed towards the city proper...

"What's up, Short Pants?" Roy glanced over at his lover. "Forget to buy something?"

"No... just someone we need to pick up. I'd been trying to figure out how to manage this, and Vic gave me the _perfect_ opportunity..." he was smiling slightly as he headed the jet towards the East End and set it down on a warehouse roof. "Everybody hang on a minute," he said as he freed himself to slide out of the seat and head off the jet again.

Roy looked over at Tim. "Know anything about this, Spooky Boy?" The nickname was friendly, and the result of learning Tim could actually sneak up on him.

Tim shook his head. "I have _no_ idea what he's up to..." 

He walked out into the shadows, looking around, listening... //where are you?// 

From a darker shadow, he caught the barest hint of motion before the young woman he was searching for slipped into the light. "I still don't think this is a good idea." Her white hair hung free around her face, and she was in jeans, a sweater, and a white eye patch. At her feet was a bag, one long enough to have her blades in it.

"You've got a better one?" Dick asked as he walked over. "You look good, Rose." He reached out for her. "Selina can't hide you forever, and you'll be safer in the Tower." 

"I really hate it when he gets that smile, too," Tim continued.

"Selina is getting big; she needs me," Rose said. "And she's a lot less likely to freak on me for just being who I am." She moved into his reach after picking up the bag. 

"Me too, Tim. Me too." Roy tried not to get too nervous.

He hugged her close. "If this really doesn't work, I'll bring you back, but I'd rather have the Titans know you're back on our side--and very few of them will argue with _me_ about it. Come on." 

Tim sighed, waiting, and now even Kon looked nervous. Mia just sat back, looking expectant but not nervous. She had decided that if Dick was doing something, there really was neither a point in arguing nor worrying over it. 

"Let's get the show on the road. Got the big one; who's with you?" Rose asked, steeling herself for the hate and vitriol she knew she had earned.

"Roy, Speedy, and Robin... and you'll have to see who else. I'm not spoiling this." He'd picked up her bag as they talked, and still had his hand on her shoulder. 

"Great." Rose had no desire to face two of those. "The execution begins early." 

"He's got something up his sleeve," Roy said.

"That's not news," Tim replied. 

Dick squeezed her shoulder gently. "Think of it as getting the worst of it out of the way first?" as he moved them both towards the jet.

"No, the worst will be Raven." She said it low, and he could hear the effort it was taking her to stay in control of her mind. She continued to walk with him up to the jet though.

"Rae knows what it's like to have someone twist her head up, it'll be okay," he said reassuringly as they walked up into the jet. 

Tim twisted around at the first sound of a footstep and he tensed in shock, " _Dick_?!" He couldn't believe who was standing there, even if she wasn't in the armor... Kon turned and stared, pretty startled himself. The last time he'd seen that hair, she'd been trying to help kill Raven.

Rose looked at each of them with defiance stamped on her features...until she saw Kon. For him, she managed to put aside her own turmoil and give a small smile of surprise. "I see you are like Superman," she said. 

Roy felt his chest tighten at seeing the girl he had entrusted his Lian to on numerous occasions, the same girl who had proceeded to try to kill one of his best friends. Mia looked surprised, but saw Dick's hand on her shoulder, and stepped up, to show the archers could be as forgiving. "Hi, Rose." 

Kon blinked, then just nodded, "Hey, Rose... you look..." 

Dick smiled as Mia stepped up, then looked over her at Roy, expression pleading behind the lenses of the mask. "Geeze, I don't think they heard you in New York, Robin, want to yell a little louder next time?" 

Tim had the good grace to flush. "What're you _thinking_?" 

"That what Slade did to her isn't her fault, that she's better, and the Titans are the safest place for Rose to be right now--just like it used to be," he answered his brother.

Roy thought about all they had gone through, all the troubles that had come to them through Deathstroke's children. Then he remembered Lian trusting the girl Rose had been, remembered how good Joey had been. "Rose...welcome home to the Titans," he said, having been the team leader during her stint. 

"Hey, you can sit over here, while Dick puts your gear up and gets us going." Mia pointed to the seat closest to her.

Dick relaxed when Roy welcomed her back, //Thank you, god...// He turned to stow her stuff, let her get settled, then headed back to the pilot's seat to send them towards the Tower. 

Tim was watching Rose intently... and he saw the guilt in the set of her shoulders and recognized the defiance for the bravado it really was. He wasn't entirely sure about this, but Dick normally knew what he was doing.

"Kon, Tim; why don't you two help me fill Rose in on who all will be there, and what we know so far on what's been going on?" Mia smiled sweetly at Tim specifically; they had spent a bit of the last week learning that exact information. 

"I'd...I'd like to know who will be there at least," Rose said, hesitating just slightly at Mia's willingness to be nice to her.

Tim nodded. "Cyborg's awake, don't know if we'll see him, or just hear him. Raven's there, Cassie and Donna are both supposed to be... I think almost everyone left is coming in from the older teams..."

"Starfire is still missing, and Kid Flash...well, he has not replied to the invitations." Mia shook her head. "Even the ones that got hurt have been persuaded to come back in. It's been half a year, and we need to touch base with _everyone_ to try and pull the Titans back together."

Robin nodded. "I tried getting to KF, but he's just not answering. Wish I knew why..." 

At the controls, Dick ran his hand over to Roy's arm, leaving her on autopilot to turn towards his mate, listening to the kids. 

"How long you had her stashed here?" Roy asked as low as he could. 

"We'll get him, Robin. I promise," Mia said. "Come hell or high water, we're putting the Titans back the way they should be." 

Rose glanced at the blonde, pretending not to hear Roy. She was surprised at how fierce the new Speedy sounded.

"Since just before the end of the Crisis. Soon as I got her away from Slade I tucked her with Leslie, who's been taking care of her. She got her some help. I've been keeping an ear on things, making sure she's doing okay..."

Robin nodded. "Yeah. Maybe with Kon, you, and I back he'll at least come out..." 

Kon studied Mia's fierce expression and nodded. Titan through and through. "He'd _better_. I'll go drag his butt in if I have to, soon as I can get all the way to Central..." 

Rose cocked her head at that admission of weakness, then shook off the old way of thinking. "I might be able to convince him to come... at least to make sure I'm not going to kill anyone," Rose said with a black sense of humor. 

Mia giggled. "That might work." She glanced at Tim. "Ya think?" 

Roy nodded. "I suppose it is for the best. She really did get worked over, and she was such a good kid."

Dick nodded swiftly. "She's a good girl--you know he shot her up with the same serum that made Grant and Addie crazy, right? It wasn't just him playing head games..." 

Tim studied Rose a moment, then glanced at Mia. "It just might... It's worth keeping in mind, if nothing else works." 

Roy nodded. "Might want to see if Dinah would like to take her in a bit too," he said. "Not sure what the deal is, but Rose might actually be safest with her." 

Rose read the invisible flow of body language between the other three young ones, and saw something that defied a normal explanation. 

Dick nodded slowly. "We'll see how the weekend goes, then I'll call and talk to Dinah if that looks like the best route to take." He'd rather have her with the Titans, getting time with some of the other kids, but Dinah would be good for her, too. 

Kon shifted and stretched, rolling his shoulders, then settled one arm around Tim's... and Robin leaned back against it. That made one corner of Rose's mouth smirk up. A bit more of the smirk appeared as she read Mia's face beneath her domino, seeing that the girl was perfectly happy to watch the boys be so close. 

"Yeah. Good idea, and I'm sure things will turn out. She is a Titan, and we don't give up on our own."

"No, we don't. And if I have to smack a few people with that history, I will." //Vic and Raven, anyone?// 

Tim wasn't listening to the conversation up ahead, not with any degree of seriousness, too distracted by watching Rose's reactions. "Something amusing, Rose?"

"Yes." Her eye sparkled. "So, world's finest should have couple after it?" 

Mia laughed at the white haired girl's reply. Kon started to laugh, and even Tim chuckled softly. "Been getting detective lessons from my big brother?" he asked. "We're not planning on making a big deal out of it, Rose, so if you wouldn't mind..." 

Dick shook his head, mouthing 'world's finest couple' in disbelief. He couldn't deny the accuracy, though. 

"Oh, I won't noise it around, but you both need to tone down your body language." Rose smiled sweetly, but she did relax somewhat. Roy looked highly amused, mouthing back 'trio' to his lover.

"I know. But if he's," the look towards the front made it obvious, "decided to adopt you, it's not worth the trouble of hiding it. Once we hit the Tower..." 

"It's back to best friends, I know," from Kon. 

Dick half-choked, and leaned to smack Roy across the back of the head. Roy dodged, and reached over to mess with Dick's hair. 

Rose shrugged. "He helped make the mess I was in; only fair he help fix it." The grudging words were a mask; even Mia could see the girl was grateful to Dick.

Tim snorted softly, shaking his head. "Whatever, Rose." 

Dick tossed his head, dodging Roy's hand, reaching up to grab it. The elder pair were tied up in playfully aggravating each other as Mia curled her legs under her, resting lightly. 

Rose gave an enigmatic smile. "Whatever indeed."

`~`~`~`~`

Raven stayed settled in the corner of the main den she'd staked out as hers early on, observing the ebb and flow of the gathered Titans. Donna was the current center of attention, as she was telling some story to Cassie, Gar, Miriam, and Toni. Several of the others were nearby, either listening in or holding their own conversations, Bombshell and Miss Martian among them. Zatara hadn't been willing to come. Kid Devil and the Wonder Twins were milling about, talking to just about everyone--She turned as she felt others arriving, it almost had to be either Roy and Mia or Dick and Tim, but...

The door opening revealed the original Robin and the original Speedy, laughing at some joke they had shared recently.

Raven very carefully hid her smile as Donna's head snapped up and she called to them both, "Hold it, guys!" The smile on her face was many kinds of wicked.

Dick blinked and stopped, wondering what on earth Donna was on about...

"Look up, 'Wing, you're caught," Gar added, not trying in the slightest to avoid grinning like an idiot. This was just too funny. 

Dick looked up slowly... then his eyes brightened with gleeful mischief as he looked over at Roy. Roy gave the small decoration a mock stern look, then turned back to Dick. "Tradition, right?" His words indicated the mistletoe; his eyes spoke of them, through the years.

"Bad luck to break them," Dick replied, nodding once as he moved closer, into Roy's space in the doorway... 

Raven struggled to keep her expression calm as the emotions from the two of them surged--//oh my. Have they really...//

Donna's eyes went quite wide as they called her challenge, in sincere full flamboyance that just screamed the old days at her. 

Younger Titans who had never quite believed had to think to close their eyes, while the older ones shook their heads or smiled, accepting what they were doing as either being about time or an elaborate prank.

Dick just kissed him deeper, giving serious thought to thanking them both later. People would believe or not as they wanted, but it was out in the open, for the first time. 

An annoyed voice came from behind the two blocking the doorway, "Nightwing, Arsenal..."

Roy broke first, a promise for more later in his eyes and the way his hand was slow to leave the small of Dick's back where it had settled. "The half pints want to come in too."

"Guess we ought to stop blocking the doorway then, huh? Watch it, brats, the door's booby-trapped." He walked on into the room to go hug Donna, trying not to laugh at the slack-jawed shocked expressions on several faces. //You guys think you're shocked now...// 

Robin snorted. "I should've known." Very carefully, he stepped through alone, lifting a hand at Cassie. 

Cassie looked at him with the half dead eyes of someone here against her will. Donna hugged Dick tight, then Roy when the red head stepped close. "About time, you two," Donna murmured softly. 

"We know, Wonder Chick," Dick replied, just as soft. "Missed you, beautiful." 

"Missed you." She looked briefly at Cassie, who finally walked over to Robin, her shoulders squared as if going to meet her doom. 

"Don't worry, Donna. I think this weekend will be good for your kid sister," Roy said in her ear.

As Cassie was walking towards Robin, a voice came through the doors, "You guys started the," and the jeans-clad, S-wearing form of Superboy came through the doors a few inches off the ground, "party without me? Without all of us?" He dropped to the ground, propping a hand against his hip, looking in exasperation at all of them. "Not cool..." 

Cassie froze, literally unable to take her eyes off him or move. 

Donna hit Roy softly in the arm. "You could have warned me," she said in a low voice. 

"I did...told you Cassie'd be better this weekend." He rubbed his arm ruefully. 

Around the room everyone started to move, a massive pack descending on the one of their own to return to them. However, respectful of Cassie, they waited; Kon had been her team member, and more if rumors had flown right.

"Hey, Cassie," he said to her softly, walking to her. "It's okay... It's me." He reached toward her slowly, focused on her for now, and trusting Tim to be okay with it. 

Raven _stared_ , looking at him with more than normal sight, focused on his heart and soul... and the familiar, young soul she saw was purely Kon's. //He's _back_...// She wanted to weep for joy--that they'd had one of their own given back was almost more than she could take. She didn't understand how in the slightest, but right now, buoyed in the joy of the combined teams, it was difficult to care.

Cassie reached out and touched his face, as if to reassure herself she wasn't seeing a ghost. "You're real..." 

Tim stood nearby, standard Robin pose, watching without any show of emotion.

"Yeah, Cassie, I'm real... It's _okay,_ Cassie, it's okay..." He settled his hand on her shoulder, sliding it towards the back of her neck gently, "I'm here..." 

Nightwing watched them, head tilting in concern. Kon sounded... not quite like his brother's lover ought to. Roy tapped his hand, sliding closer to him. He was watching too, but with less concern; he had a feeling that Cassie was as much a concern for Tim as for Kon, but it was Kon who had to settle her down, and redefine things. He knew what it was like, to be faced with a dead lover returned, and how feelings you had held onto might not be the right feelings once they came back. 

"Why don't you two go sit down and talk?" Jesse suggested. "We can all get the story from you later, Superboy."

Kon nodded. "C'mon, Cassie," he tugged at her, trying to get her to move with him. Out from under everyone's eyes sounded like a good thing. 

Dick turned slightly, looking a question at Roy about the touch... 

"Nothing's gonna hurt them," Roy murmured softly. "See?" He pointed out Tim, who was not following Kon with his eyes, looking instead toward the door. 

As Tim glanced to the door, even though most people were watching Kon lead a shaken Cassie away for a talk, Mia finally made her entrance...with one hand on Rose's shoulder.

Dick moved that way, intent on being between Rose and some of the more... volatile personalities in the room before anything could happen. 

The determination and suppressed fear in the air caught Raven's attention and she looked back towards the doorway--and she came to her feet with a low hiss as the girl that had tried to kill her came through the door at Speedy's side.

"Go on," Mia encouraged the other girl, and Rose turned to fully face Raven.

"Raven..." she began. "I'm asking you for permission to come home, to try and..." She faltered, and Mia squeezed her shoulder. She brought her chin up, refusing to look weak in the stares of hatred and fear coming at her. "To try and prove I'm a Titan, no matter what the past says of me."

Dick blinked behind the mask, startled and proud of her, and stood at her other side, glaring down some of the Titans, while he waited for Raven's answer. //Come on, Rae. Don't you _dare_ slap her down.// 

Raven stopped, looking intently at her, listening to her heart and those emotions... The girl was different, there was nothing of the wild insanity that had burned in her the last time they'd met... //I don't trust her, even still... (you trusted Joey, despite that he was Slade's son.) She turned on all--(and you didn't? Vic didn't?) She was insane, brainwashed... How can I _not_ let her come back?// 

The silence dragged on as she thought, and a sudden lance of powerful anger slammed against her shields... not from Rose, but from the man beside her. She looked at him, saw everything she was thinking written in the set of his body, the lines of his face that were shifting from anger to disappointment in her... "You're not the first Titan to have a father drive them mad, Rose... and we don't turn away our family when they need our help. You don't need my permission, you're already home. Welcome back."

There was a collective release of breath in the room, and then Mia let go of Rose's shoulder. It had taken a lot longer than Mia liked to get Rose calmed back down and help her find the right way to approach Raven. 

Rose smiled slightly at Dick to show she appreciated it, then glanced around to see most, if not all would not be quick to accept her, even if Raven, the one she had wronged the worst, had said it was okay.

Dick ruffled her hair gently, smiling at her--a not-subtle attempt to knock through the skulls of most of them that she was under his protection--then went to talk to Raven. "Well done, Rae," he said to her softly. 

She looked up at him, her violet eyes dark. "You had better be right about her, Nightwing..." 

"I am, Raven. You said it yourself... she's not the first Titan to turn on us and come back home." 

"She wouldn't be the first Titan Slade's used as a traitor, either," Donna said from behind his shoulder. 

" _Donna Troy_. Rose was insane when she put on the Ravager mask. Does _that_ ring any bells?"

Donna flushed. "Still, none of his children ended well, or on our side," she reminded him. "But...if you feel we should, I'll back you." 

"Damn straight," Roy said from his spot beside Donna. "I've got no doubts that we _could_ have problems. But once a Titan, always a Titan, psychotic fathers and drugs and insanity aside."

Dick nodded sharply. "Back _her,_ Donna, not me, she's going to need it." 

Raven suddenly frowned and slid around them, trying to put herself between Rose and Gar before they could get too close, moving quickly through the few Titans between her and them. 

"Oh, damn," Dick said softly, seeing that disaster brewing. //Vic, bud, where are you?//

Mia slipped between the pair as well, her jaw set under the mask. "Beast Boy..." she began. "Please...let's let the weekend speak for her." She tried to radiate calm to the angry changeling. 

The crowd milled apart as Vic appeared, going straight to his best friend to head off the first fight that was already brewing. It wasn't a Titans gathering until someone lost their temper, but this was too quick.

Robin had been keeping an eye on the corner with Kon and Cassie, and so was slower to get over to the problem between Rose and Gar. "Hey Vic. Good to see you up and moving..." 

Dick seconded that, and couldn't wait for the chance to tell him so, but right now so wasn't the time.

Mia did not take her eyes from Gar's at all, until he slowly stopped bristling, never having said a word. The fact he was not chatty said volumes, before he stalked away. 

"Thanks," Vic said. "It's not perfect, but now I can work on rebuilding it myself," he added. 

"We tried," the twins chorused as Vic followed Gar to calm him down.

Dick watched that, shaking his head slightly, "I knew that wasn't going to go _well_ , but I didn't think he was going to be this pissed," softly to Roy.

"He's just a bit protective of Rae...I mean, he followed her to the brink of the afterlife and squared off against Grant there," Roy reminded him. 

Mia turned back to Rose. "We still cool?" she asked, knowing Rose would have preferred to fight her own battle. 

"Yes." Rose gave a half smile, then she drew in a deep breath to get her own bearings.

Dick nodded, "True enough. Time for us to go mingle, I think, answer some of the questions..." //And check on Tim.//

Mia seemed to be keeping up with Rose, but her eyes kept scanning back to Tim and Kon from time to time. Rose found it amusing, as it distracted her from the cold shoulders she was getting from almost everyone. 

"Questions? No one said anything about questions," Roy teased, following after him. 

Donna watched in amusement, before looking toward Cassie, just to be safe. 

Cassie had calmed enough under Kon's reassurances on how he had come back, and that he wasn't going to vanish as so many of her waking dreams had tormented her.

Dick rolled his eyes, amused, and headed off into the milling Titans, handling questions about Kon, about Rose... and just grinning and shaking his head at any and all questions related to him and Roy. 

Kon was just trying to keep her calm and get her settled... this wasn't like her. She was generally all temper and passion, this kind of... numbness in her frankly scared him. Tim finally decided he'd left them alone long enough and moved quietly over to actually check on them, questioning Kon with his eyes.

"Kon," Cassie said softly. "I'm...very happy you're back." She looked down, biting her lip. "But...I've been living on New Paradise," she began. "And..." 

Tim could read the tension building, as acceptance of Kon's return replaced the shock.

Kon tilted his head at her, "Yeah, Cassie? What's up?" 

She met his eyes slowly. "I was in love with you. Still am, to a degree...but things do change, and there's this... person, who's been trying to help me. I saw you, and it was like I was right back there under that tower, with you laying there, but once I move past that...."

Kon nodded once, surprised by how much hearing almost the same words he'd been planning to say coming from her hurt. "It's not the same anymore. You're not that girl, and I'm not, quite, that guy. It's okay, Cassie."

She breathed a small sigh of relief. "Thank the gods." She took his hand in hers. "I know. And...well, now I don't have to be mad at Donna for dragging me here this weekend."

Tim was... extremely relieved that he wasn't going to have to fight Cassie over Kon. He hadn't been looking forward to that. 

Kon wrapped his hand around hers, then pulled her close again. "I'm so glad you're okay, Cassie. Why were you--oh. Yeah." He winced, remembering what she'd said when Donna died. "Glad you're not gonna stay pissed at her, too." 

Cassie laughed very softly, like it was something she hadn't done in awhile. "No, not that, Kon. I didn't want to leave...my friend."

"Really attached, huh?" Okay, some days he was a big dork, but it'd made sense... "Good for you. She pretty?" 

Tim barely bit back the low groan. // _KON._..// Cassie flushed pink across the cheeks, obviously not yet comfortable with having a girlfriend. "Yeah, she is." She hugged him tight. 

"Cool." Kon was obviously fine with it. "Donna already given her the 'hurt her and...' lecture?" 

Tim snorted and walked around the couch. "Kon, leave Cassie alone about it, huh? Hi, Cassie." 

Tim got a smile from her, the first real one she had turned his way since before everything went to hell. "Hi, Tim. Kinda weird to see everyone in costume and masks, and yet most of us know each other so well." 

He dropped to the floor beside the couch, looking up at her. "Yeah, it kinda is. I wouldn't be surprised to see little groups take over various rooms and throw their own parties before the weekend's over, so the masks can come off." 

Kon rolled his eyes at Tim. "What, I can't want to check up on one of my best friends?"

Cassie rested a hand on Tim's hair, playing with it idly as she was distracted by seeing him at peace. "It's okay. Just still not used to it, and Donna would kill me if she knew who it was."

"Just remind her it could always be Rose," Tim replied, actually letting her get away with trying to disarray his hair, "and I think she'll calm down pretty quickly. "

Cassie nodded. "Yeah, probably."

Kon was surprised he was letting Cassie play with his hair, but didn't care. Now if only Bart was there, everything'd be fine...

Slowly Cassie realized who had been mentioned and looked at Tim, confused. "Thought she vanished in all that ...Crisis. I'd say good riddance, but I don't even want to give her that much consideration."

Tim snorted. "Be nice. She's..." he sat up slightly, looking for Mia, and found Rose's hair right next to her. "Over with Speedy, talking to... Kid Devil. Took me a second."

Cassie's face twisted from confused to angry. "The little witch is here?!"

"Be _nice_ , I said," Robin told her. "Nightwing's already glared Raven into playing nice and bitched out Donna, I'd rather not have him make it two for two with the Wonder Girls. Rose's better. I'm not quite sure how far I trust her, yet, but she deserves the chance, Cassie."

Cassie started to open her mouth, then remembered who she was sitting next to, and nodded instead. "You're right, as usual."

Tim nodded once. "So, what's life like on New Paradise? I haven't heard anything out of you in months." 

Kon settled in to listen to them, ears open to the whole of the Titans. Once the others saw Robin over there and Cassie moved somewhat away from him, they dropped by in ones and twos to welcome him back.

`~`~`~`~`

The Speed Force was getting to be a crowded place. Barry had come to terms with the fact he himself was the Speed Force, circling endlessly in time, touching everything, all times at once early on after taking on the burden of beating the Crisis. Even with that concept, the part of him that was still _Barry the man_ had not truly decided to do something about his lot until his former protégé showed up. Max had been good company, and Johnny until the latter moved on to some other existence, but having his protégé there had rattled Barry. Wally was too young to be lost. And when Barry had a problem, he typically solved it. Gathering up Iris and Linda and the twins had been more difficult, as the women did not tap the Force, but Wally had helped. Wally had pointed out the key to it all as well, showing Barry that overloading Bart with the Speed Force was likely the way to go. 

Max had insisted all along that he would remain, would be the one to ride the lightning, and insure that there would _always_ be a Flash to save the universe. As he had put it, he was too old, too cranky to go back now that he was at rest.

Wally hadn't argued with Max, not when he was so determined, distracted as he was by his wife and children and his worry for everyone outside... He was still the impatient kind. "Are we ready to do this?" He asked Barry. 

"Yes...we are." Barry smiled. "You grab the boy, and I'll guide the lightning." 

Wally... reached, tapping through the connection still in Bart's blood, throwing most of what he had into dragging the youngest speedster in with them despite the world itself fighting him... //Come on!// 

There was a slight wrenching within them all, as he managed to drag the youngest speedster in. Bart felt the pure rush of speed in every fiber of his being, and saw both Wally and Barry, with their ladies, and Wally's children. He was also having to look up at them, as the return to the speed force stripped away the artificial aging that had pushed Bart to adulthood too soon.

"Hey Bart," Wally said, "Things are about to get a little wild, hang on..." 

"Whoa," Bart said, staring at his younger hands in amazement. 

"Here it goes...found one of them..." Barry said under his breath, concentrating hard on breaking the energy just right. Bart's sudden addition to the Speed Force had it just at the overload point, and he could use that. 

`~`~`~`~`

Dinah snuggled under Ollie's arm as they walked slowly toward the Needle. They had enjoyed the early part of the night, pleased the date was a costumed affair, as they had gotten to practice their skills on some toughs trying to ruin New Year's. Neither of them had truly broken a sweat, but it was nice to wander the town where they had almost been perfect. 

"Look," Ollie murmured, pointing to a streak of lightning in the night sky, clear for once. 

"That's odd," Dinah said, just before a second bolt arced through the air, even closer to them.

`~`~`~`~`

"Be good, kid," Max told Bart sharply, ruffling that wild cap of hair before he lost the chance. 

Wally tensed, hand tightening on Linda's arm as the entire Speed Force reacted to Barry's will... 

"I will Max...missed you, but I know where you are," Bart said impudently. 

"I'm not going anywhere without you, Wally West," Linda said, her own hands resting on the twins. Iris reached out to take Bart's hand, just before their world abruptly shattered. 

Ollie could smell the ozone sharply as every hair on his body rose. Instinctively, he tightened his hold on Dinah just before the loud crash of noise and burning air accompanied a final bolt, this one straight down to the ground, leaving behind a huge scorch mark on the asphalt. Nor was that all, as Ollie's eyes slowly took in the scene. 

Dinah tensed, expecting to have to fight some new menace, before she processed the sight of Wally, surrounded by Linda and two small children. She looked beyond them, and her heart started to hammer, seeing a small form that was recognizably Bart, at his age from before the Crisis, holding the hand of a woman she had known, envied, and even loved as a part of another man's life. She was taking in the presence of a seventh person, but she hardly dared hope.

"Nnngh..." Wally shook his head hard, trying to settle the spinning, then looked around, wondering where they, "Seattle? Why Seattle?" He dropped to check on his kids, hands sliding over both of them, having seen that Linda was fine. 

"For her," Barry said. "The only one of my team I could get us too...Dinah?!" 

The shock of seeing that it really was Barry hit Dinah harder than any other return; he'd been gone for so long. Ollie had to catch her and ease her down as the speedster zipped to their side. 

"Hell of an entrance, Bare...but could you not make my girl fall down like that?" Ollie said, just as shocked, but coping better. "Hiya, Iris." 

"Hello, Arrow," the woman said with a smile, walking over slowly. 

"Oh damn....I mean, shoot..." Bart looked positively frazzled. "Great seeing you but I gotta go!" He vanished, then reappeared next to Wally, grabbing his wrist. "Come on, Titan's All Call!" 

Dinah looked up into two concerned faces, and slowly shook herself to a clearer frame of mind. "Barry, it's really you?!"

"What, on _New Year's_ , hell! I've got the kids to try and get home, Bart, you go, I'll be right behind you..." 

"Wally, we'll be fine," Linda said. "We're home, honey...just go!" 

"Yeah, just go," Bart said impatiently. 

"Yes, Dinah. I'm really back," Barry said. "Got tired of Wally complaining about the lack of burgers." That drew a weak laugh from her, before she accepted Ollie's help in standing. She looked at Iris, smiling even more. "Welcome home," she said, before she and both Allens managed a hug amidst laughter and relieved tears. Ollie shook his head, trying to process it all, before he went over to Linda and the kids, crouching to be on their level. 

"Hey there," he greeted before looking up at Linda. "Lovely as ever, Linda."

"Okay, okay, what's the problem?" Wally asked, hanging on to Impulse to keep him still a minute, even as he leaned to kiss Linda.

"Big New years' party...Vic was pretty miffed I wasn't going! Now hurry up; be mushy husband guy later!" Bart tugged as Linda returned the kiss with a smile. 

"Have fun." She then looked at the Ollie as he successfully charmed her children. "And you haven't changed a bit, rogue," she told the archer. 

Dinah got herself completely together and looked at the gathering of civilians forming well out of range. "Jay's house is likely the best place to try and get you all situated; I have a plane at a local air strip," she offered.

Wally growled softly, then nodded. "Come on, kid, race you there!" He let go and took off, running for the Tower at as much of his speed as he felt safe using. 

Bart, true to his first name, was more impulsive with his use of the speed running through him freely now.

"Good idea, though I would have expected him to be the one with the plane." Barry cocked his head back at Ollie. 

Dinah shook her head, smiling. "I've changed the way I work a bit," she said. "Canary to Lady B," she said as she cut her transmitter on. "Hate to break up you breaking hearts, Lady B, but I've got a need for wings...six plus me." 

"That's okay, Canary...this town thinks coffee outranks liquor," Zinda replied on the receivers. "See you at the strip." 

Ollie straightened up. "I could have buzzed Hal," he offered. 

"Except he's gone right now," Barry said. "Siberia, from what I could tell."

`~`~`~`~`

Inside the Tower, everyone was gathering around to watch the Ball drop on the East Coast, and various drinks were coming out. The usual toast was always after the ball dropped, and the younger Titans were happily yelling the count, "Nine, Eight, Seven.." 

Kon, Tim, Cassie, Mia, and by default, Rose, had a small grouping going on, while Donna and Roy stood with Dick. Both Raven and Vic were with Gar, keeping his bristling to a minimum, and there were various other groupings all over the room, as Titans banded together along old patterns. The new ones, the ones that had been trying since the Crisis, were floating, trying to make it look like they belonged.

"Two, One..." Nightwing flicked the sound off on the TV as the shriek of Happy New Year went up in Time's Square, "To ab--" the voices of everyone that knew joined him, "--sent friends, until you--" 

The doors opened rather roughly, and a yellow-ish blur zipped in. "Yes!" 

"--return!" came the tale end of the toast, even as people turned to see Kid Flash had arrived. 

Four voices shrieked, " _BART_?!" In stereo and Rose got left behind as Kon, Cassie, Tim and Mia headed for the doorway. 

Just behind him, a taller figure in the full red whipped around the corner, "Hey, guys--aw, man, we _missed_ \--" 

" _Flash_?" 

"Fleetfeet?" 

"Wally?!" 

Nightwing dropped remote and glass to whip around and vault the couch, Donna passing him up as she ran across the room, but he was still right behind her as they reached him.

Roy barely fell behind them, as he followed. When he reached them, his arms were squeezing everyone together as the original Titans, minus one, reunited. 

Bart stared up at Kon. "Whoa. ThoughtIwasdreaminggotmyspeedback _me_ back andnow...you'rehere,Kon!" It all came out much to fast to decipher, but the hug he grabbed Kon up in spoke for itself.

Kon held him tight, "Hey, KF, slow it down, huh? I can't hear as fast as you're yakking..." 

Robin--in echo of his elder brother--wrapped around both of them tight, and the girls shoved in to find ways to hold on, voices falling over each others'.

"God, _Fleetfeet_ ," Dick breathed against his ear, holding on. "Welcome back." 

"Good to be back, man... C'mon, guys, I can't breathe..."

"Tough," Donna told him and hugged him harder.

Mia caught Tim's eye, reminding him of her comments earlier that they'd get Bart back, amused she had been proved right so soon. Cassie squeezed everyone she could reach, trying hard not to drip tears of joy again. 

"Get used to it, Wally," Roy said, laughing. "We've all damn well learned the lesson of showing what we feel," he joked.

A low cough came from behind the eldest Titans. "Ahem. The _rest_ of us would like to say hello..." Raven's voice was dark with amusement as she waited for one of them to get out of the way, arms crossed over her chest. 

Tim grinned back at her, a much more Tim-than-Robin smile, as he held on to Bart and Cassie. 

Wally blinked, tilting his head at Roy, then Dick slowly moved out of the way for Raven to say hello--and everyone stared as Raven _hugged_ Wally. "Welcome back." 

"Umm...thanks." Wally thought of the history between them...and decided it did not matter. He hugged her tightly, knowing what an effort it was to let herself be tactile or affectionate at all. She nodded sharply and slid back out of his arms, getting out of the way for the rest of the mob. The others followed in the opening that had been made, as the elder Titans welcomed Wally home. 

The younger members and hopeful members gravitated to the former Young Justice, making Cassie smack her forehead. "Phone! Have to call Greta and Cissie and 'Nita!" She felt Mia slip a cell into her hand and nodded in thanks before going to call all three girls.

Kon ruffled Bart's hair, holding him close. "I was gonna come drag your butt home if you kept staying away." 

Tim looked after Cassie, "Bart, I think you're going to be running around very shortly, the girls are going to want to see you and Kon for themselves..."

Mia perked up even more at that; she had heard much about the former Arrowette but not met her yet.

"Don't mind that...be back in a second," he said, starting out the door to go get Greta first, without waiting for Cassie's calls.

Tim looked after him, expression... a little startled. "I.. think we got _Impulse_ back, guys..." 

Kon nodded. "You might be right..." 

"That's good right?" Mia asked, smiling.

Tim and Kon turned identical looks on her, a mix of concern, pleasure, and nervousness. Tim spoke up first. "It's both. Impulse is... Impulse, and that can make life difficult, but with what happened to make him Kid Flash..." 

"It was weird," Kon nodded. "Good to have Imp back." 

Mia shrugged, and grinned as the boy in question showed up with a younger teen Mia slowly placed as being the former ghost, Secret. 

"Cassie?" Bart asked. 

"Cissie next!" Wondergirl called, and Bart zipped off to steal Cissie away. Greta's response had been so fun; Cassie had not yet called her, so it had surprised her to be whisked from her bedroom by Bart.

Tim walked over to Greta, Kon at his shoulder. "Hey, Greta. Been a while." 

Kon just smiled at her, waiting for the reaction to hit. Raven was watching them, shaking her head slightly. She, too, could see the change in Bart... and she dreaded seeing what he might do now. Which didn't change the fact that she was overjoyed to have him back in the slightest. 

Greta took in Kon, looked with wide eyes at Mia and Tim flanking him, as if their presence proved she had not slipped back to the incorporeal form, and then flung herself at him, arms wrapped around his waist. "Oh Kon!!!!" 

Cassie laughed as Cissie yelped over the phone in her ear. "Incoming!" she warned, hanging up to dial Anita quickly.

Kon pulled her tight, "Hey, Greta. Sorry I didn't get a Christmas present to you..." He petted her hair, trying to tell her everything was okay. Tim just stayed close, watching some of the other teens eying her warily, and just shook his head at them.

Greta peeled herself off Kon, just as Bart's trademark wind ruffled them, and Cissie appeared next to her with a blur. 

"That was no Kid Flash," Cissie said, before looking evenly at Kon. "And I knew you'd be back." She smiled at him.

"You're probably right, Cissie," Tim agreed. "Good to see you. Cissie King-Jones, meet Speedy. Speedy, meet the former Arrowette." // _PLEASE_ play nice!// his expression begged them both. 

Kon grinned at her. "Had faith, huh? Thanks, Cissie."

Cissie appraised the other teen archer with a neutral face. "I hear you do pretty good things in Star City," she finally said. "My Mom's from there." 

"Yeah...kinda got the four one one on that from the other Speedy," Mia said with a friendly tone. "I'd really like to watch you shoot one day, Cissie...I saw the footage from the Olympics, and you have a slight difference in your draw that might help me." 

The former Arrowette could not help but look pleased and flattered. "I think I'd like that," the Young Justice archer said warmly. Cassie came back on the tail end of that, and looked impressed. She had not realized in their previous team ups, just what a natural Mia was at smoothing feathers.

Tim's shoulders eased as Mia managed to say just the right thing to Cissie, and he relaxed. He hated getting in the middle of fights between girls, especially when he had ties to them both. Nice to know he wasn't going to have to tonight. He looked around, running a quick count, "And the archers currently outnumber every other 'clan' in the room... That's a new one." 

Kon, too, had relaxed when Mia and Cissie apparently decided to play nice. "You get to 'Nita before Bart did, Cassie?"

"He's there with her now...they have to get babysitters for her parents." 

Mia moved back from the Young Justice Crowd as Greta and Cissie settled close in with the boys and Cassie to talk. She wound up back by Rose, just watching and observing. 

"You're a lot like the younger Arrow, aren't you?" Rose asked, having also been watching everyone. "I heard he's good at making people get along."

Mia rolled her eyes. "Only because he won't argue with anyone," Mia said, smiling when Bart and Anita did arrive. The magic-using fighter did not stop with a hug; Kon got kissed on both cheeks, his neck almost wrung by the tight hug Anita gave.

"Heeey, 'Nita. How're the brat-parents?" as he held her every bit as tight. "Good to see you, girl."

Tim settled in, then flicked a long look back to check on Mia, making sure she was okay. When he looked back, Rose had her head bent down near Mia's and they seemed to be engaged in a deep conversation. 

"The two of them getting bigger, mon," Anita said, before she hugged everyone else, even Tim. Tim had turned just in time to hug her back, and since Mia looked like she was fine, he started working on catching up with _his_ team, watching Bart to see if he was actually right.

Bart managed to stay with them, mostly, for all the getting reacquainted, then zipped all around the room, talking to everyone and anyone. There was very little of the geeky book referencing going on, either. 

Wally noticed the behavior, and frowned, earning him a hard poke from Roy. 

"Let him be a kid," the red head said. "God knows we let out own childhood escape us." 

Dick was equally ready to smack Wally if he had to, but Roy seemed to be doing fine for the moment. Wally started to protest, then thought of everything Jay and Max had ever told him...and he knew, somehow, Barry would not approve if he kept pushing Bart. "You're right...let him enjoy it...he almost lost all the steps in between."

Dick reached over and ruffled that red hair lightly, nodding. "Not like you never did anything stupid, Fleetfeet... He'll grow out of it on his own, just like you did--or at least, most of the time I think you did." 

Wally rolled his eyes at Dick, then grinned. "We all did." He flashed a wicked smile at Donna. "Right, miss Priss?" 

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the former Wonder Girl said, but a blush did cross her cheeks.

Dick laughed, low and rolling as Donna flushed, and the sound carried through the room. The younger Titans looked curiously, and the rest of the elders smiles broadened slightly--too damn long since they'd heard that laugh, so good to hear it.

`~`~`~`~`

It had been a short ride by cab from the Aerie One to Jay's house, using two taxis. Barry did not have as much trouble being still as his younger successor did. Dinah made everyone stand behind her, out of sight of the door, as she knocked. She was glad she had, as Joan answered. "Hi, Aunt Joan. Is Uncle Jay in?" She used the familial words to reassure Joan that, despite her costume, it was not business. 

"He'd got a bad headache, dear, but he's always available."

"You should be warned...we got back a few heroes tonight," Dinah said, letting Joan steel herself. The older woman looked surprised, and cautiously joyous as Dinah led in the Allens and the Wests, Ollie bringing up the rear. 

"Ma'am," Barry said to the elder lady of the Flash family. 

"Oh my," Joan whispered.

Ollie hung back, but he kept a close eye on his lady. That almost-faint had rattled him, it wasn't like her.

Dinah led them all into the living room, as Iris took Joan's arm and reassured her it was all real, that Barry had found the way. 

Jay looked up to see the invasion into his home, and every feeling of miserable pain died away, seeing Barry there, surrounded by family. "By god, boy, that was you that gave me that headache," he said, standing from his chair. 

Barry crossed the floor, clasping hands with him. "Afraid so, Jay...and I come begging. Dinah thought you and Joan might put our families up for now, until we...well, until we figure out how to be part of society again." 

"Of course you'll stay!" Joan said. "Oh, Linda, what angels...let's get them to bed, show you the rooms you can have." Joan went to pick up a child, but Iris and Linda both beat her to it, not letting her strain her back. They followed her upstairs, leaving the heroes to talk.

Ollie moved close to Dinah once they were into the house, having said his own hello to Joan. "Evening, Jay. Bare threw us for a loop, falling in front of us like that..."

"I can imagine, Arrow." Jay shook his head, smiling fiercely. "Wally too, I take it?" 

"Yes," Dinah said. "And I think you and Joan may need to pull Bart's things out of the attic, Uncle Jay." Dinah's eyes sparkled. "He's a kid again." 

Jay stared at her, then back to Barry, who smiled. "It's amazing what the Speed Force can do if you're real careful with it," he said.

Ollie just shook his head, "Days like this I'm glad I'm just a plain old human," he said softly, feeling slightly out of place... but that was probably more because of Dinah's relationship with Jay and Joan than anything.

In answer, Dinah turned fully into his body, moving close and laying her head on his shoulder. "So speaks the back from the dead, ten years younger archer," she murmured, uncaring that Jay's eyebrow had risen at that open display of affection between his honorary niece and the man who had been the cause of her greatest heartache. 

"Seems I've got a lot to catch up on." Barry said it with a rueful grin.

Ollie slipped a hand to the small of her back, shrugging. "Not my fault, not my idea," he replied idly, then looked over at Barry. "Yeah. You do, but that's okay. We'll catch you up."

"Sure you will, Ollie." Barry settled in a chair that Jay indicated. "Right now, I get the distinct feeling Dinah would like to continue what ever I interrupted." 

"Barry!" Dinah said, blushing like a schoolgirl, earning a chuckle from Jay and Barry. 

"Oliver Queen," Jay began, his voice a little more stern as he leveled the concerned uncle gaze on the man. "I suggest you be mighty careful with her." 

"Jay!" Now Dinah was mortified, hiding her face into Ollie's shoulder.

Ollie looked back at him, eyes level--he deserved that. God, did he ever deserve that. "Planning on it, Jay," then he returned his attention to Dinah, "Easy, pretty bird. I earned that one."

"Come on before he gets a shotgun out or something equally patriarchal," Dinah said. "It's not Seattle, but I think we still have a few minutes to find the perfect spot before midnight hits there, and we can pretend," she said, holding onto Ollie's hand and pulling him toward the door.

Ollie chuckled softly, letting her drag him towards the door. "We'll catch you tomorrow?" he asked Barry.

"If I don't catch you first," Barry told him. "Be good, Dinah." 

"I always am, Barry," she purred, before dragging her lover out of Jay's house. Ollie did not comment on that, smiling at the back of her head as he flicked a goodbye at them both and pulled the door shut behind them. 

`~`~`~`~`

Ollie glanced at the clock in the hotel room, trying not to disturb the woman sleeping on his shoulder. He pulled the phone from the stand and punched speed dial, waiting for Bruce to connect.

After a few moments and a few rings, his lover's sleep-rough voice answered. "Ollie? Everything all right?" 

"Figured you'd be up by now, London and all...or did you come back already?" Ollie tried to keep his voice low. 

"You know my opinion of mornings..." 

"Well, there's reason to enjoy this one." Ollie brushed a kiss over Dinah's forehead as she shifted. "Wally and Barry, both of them, came back last night in a flash of lightning. With their ladies, and Linda's got two kids." 

The sound of Bruce sitting up quickly came through the phone. "Repeat that?" His voice sounded much more alert this time.

"Dinah and I were in Seattle, and Barry...he brought them all home. Even changed that kid back to a kid." Ollie chuckled softly. "We parked them at Jay's until they can get new lives."

"I hope the Tower's still standing," Bruce said dryly, shaking his head. "Placing them with Jay was probably the wisest move." 

"Thought you should know. I mean...Barry. It made Dinah practically faint."

Bruce nodded. "It's... definitely a shock. He's been gone so long..." 

Ollie sighed. "Sometimes, Bruce, I have to wonder what we did to deserve our chances to start over, but in Bare's case...no questions at all."

"Mmm.... True enough." No sense discussing old wounds more, and Barry had been among the best of them. "It will be interesting, having the speedsters back, in any case." 

"True." Ollie felt Dinah shift again. "Going to go now, as Pretty Bird's getting restless. Would rather not wake her yet."

"Sleep well," Bruce told him softly. "And kiss her for me." 

"I will, Bruce...and we miss you." Ollie hung up the phone, then curled around their lady.

He closed his own phone, head tilting slightly as he considered what this might mean, how the re-emergence of the Flash clan might change the world that was still rebuilding.

`~`~`~`~`

Barbara glared at the alert, having gotten to sleep not...twenty minutes prior. "Oracle."

"Sorry, O. You're going to want to see this, though.." Robin's familiar voice hit her ears. 

She lifted her head off her arms and turned to the screen she activated. "Go ahead," she murmured. 

Soft sounds of keys and the image of the Titans Tower almost two hours ago flashed up onto her screen, all of them toasting at the ball dropping, then the sudden, dramatic entry of two thought lost, and the reactions of the Titans as they mobbed their own. 

"Oh...hey, is that Rose Wilson?!" Oracle was too much the Bat, seeing a threat among her loved ones' supposed haven.

"Yes, and you can blame Nightwing for it." 

"I will." She seethed, but then the sight of Young Justice, and especially Tim's reaction softened her heart. Seeing Dick so free was good, but she had trusted him to one day find his balance.

"She's better, O. It... seems okay. Thought you ought to know we had the Speedsters back. Finally cornered Wally to drag answers out of him. It's not just him and Bart... _Barry's_ back. And his wife and Linda and the twins." 

"That is...interesting." Oracle ticked over all the changes that would entail in the power vacuum left by Bruce and Clark and Diana being absent.

"Isn't it, though?" Tim's voice said he was thinking along the very same lines. 

"I'll need to get in touch with them, help them re-enter society," she said.

Tim nodded. "True. I have no idea where they are, but Canary ought to." 

Oracle murmured under her breath about operatives and unhelpfulness. "Thanks, Robin."

"Anytime, O. You owe me one, though..." smile in his voice. He wasn't serious. "Robin out." 

Oracle let the link go dead, then sat back. She looked at the time, then debated waking her partner up anyway.

Finished reporting--and having told Dick he was going to--he headed back for the party that was still going strong. He found Anita and Greta both on the couch sitting with Rose, a very animated conversation going, while Mia had managed to move to Kon's side. He nodded at Nightwing when he turned, saying everything was handled, and dropped by the trio of Raven, Gar, and Vic. "Quite the night..." 

Raven nodded at him. "Yes, it certainly has been." //And I'm waiting for the other shoe, now.//

"I'm still not happy...oww." Gar glared at Vic's hand on his arm. 

"It's been a good night, regardless," Vic said.

"Think how I felt when he sprung her on us on the jet," Robin replied. "Yeah, it has. Have I managed to mention how good it is to see you up and around?" 

Vic nodded in acceptance. "The twins did a fair job." He casually left his hand on Gar, even as Gar was leaning into Raven's space. 

"Well, Dick's not on my good list...oww, Vic!" Gar shut his mouth, then shook his head.

"Watch it!" Robin snapped softly at him, flicking his eyes behind them. Not often he'd yell at Gar, but what the _hell_ was he thinking. "You know he doesn't trust easy, Gar. If he believes her, there's reason." 

Raven spared a glance at Robin that said she would handle this. "It may be a shock, but there are very few people Gar doesn't like," she said dryly. "And one of those happened to be Slade." 

"But she's not Slade. She's a kid that we failed to protect from her father." Vic's words hit Gar hard, Tim could see, as the green one looked up at Vic.

Robin nodded back at her, letting Raven take this one. He didn't want to take point anyway. He nodded at Vic's words. "Pretty much. Anyway. Oracle knows, so you don't need to worry about that, Vic." 

Vic finally turned Gar loose, and they settled back to party mood. Raven wasn't sure she'd need to say anything else; Vic had made as strong a point as she had seen concerning her own treachery to the team. Finished, Tim headed back towards his lover and the rest of his first team, glad to see Mia was still handling the other girls fine. She caught his look her way and smiled at him, a saucy look. She was quite content to see it all unfolding, as some of the younger Titan hopefuls made their way toward Young Justice.

`~`~`~`~`

Hal kept his energy shield up against the terrorist cell he had tracked to this remote Siberian location, and was on the verge of reaching out to break all their weapons, when the gunfire ceased...and the men fell down. Around it all was a scarlet blur. 

Hal froze, keeping the shield up out of long-ingrained paranoia, watching that blur as best he could, unable to believe the evidence of his own eyes. "Ring, Identify."

"Identity: Barry Allen, also known as the second bearer of the code Flash." 

//Are you _sure_?// He didn't say it, but he felt like it. That wasn't possible. The Speed Force was gone, and Barry had been gone so _long_. 

"Are you going to make me keep running to stay warm, or let me in?" Twelve brief images of his one time friend appeared on the clock points around his shield.

" _Barry_?!" His voice rang with the shock, then he dropped part of the shield long enough to let him in.

"Never thought to see that day when Hal Jordan was slow to make a decision." Barry stood in front of Hal, grinning under the cowl. "Ready to go grab a bite, since I knocked them out and convinced the Russkis to come pick them up?"

"You've got to admit that's it's a little hard to believe, Bare," Hal said as he reached out to yank him into a hard, fast hug. "How in god's name did you pull this one off?! ...We're not supposed to call them that anymore and food sounds damn good." 

"Let's just say I used my head once my kid sidekick showed up in my afterlife." Barry shook his head. "You look almost like you did when it was us and Arthur and Dinah and J'onn." 

"Yeah. Part of how I managed to come back. So, where're we headed for dinner?"

"I'm in the mood for fish," Barry said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Fine, then you're hauling us." He changed the construct, willing to let Barry use his speed, though he couldn't help a chuckle. "Aiming to annoy Arthur before you even see him?"

"He won't stay annoyed," Barry said smugly. He obviously knew something.

"What've you got up your sleeve, Bare?"

"That would be telling," he said as he took off running at a comfortable speed.

"Yes, it would, and you can start anytime," Hal agreed. Barry gave a full laugh, refusing to slake Hal's curiosity. 

Hal muttered something nasty under his breath, glaring at the back of Barry's head. 

"You know, you do a really poor impersonation of Bruce." Barry still had all the quiet instincts that had made him the more logical leader of the League. And he probably still wasn't prepared for Hal's low snarl, or the reply of "I wasn't," in a tone that could freeze the air around them. 

"Even at this speed, you've got time to tell me what in the world drew that on," Barry said, his voice not quite commanding, more compelling. 

"Nothing, Barry. Don't worry about it."

"Excuse me, Hal...but at what point did you decide I would let it go? You both were my friends then...and I need to know why you aren't friends now," Barry said. 

"Bruce is and has always been a _jackass_ , and it's only gotten worse. I can work with him, when I need to." //Bare, you don't want to know. Trust me on this.//

"I'll just have to see about that, then," Barry said as their over land and sea portion came to a stop in California. "Your show now, Hal. Take us down; this is where I felt Arthur last night, when I was trying to find one of you four."

"Good _luck_. Subdiego," Hal said and headed them that way, going for Arthur's usual quarters. 

The mix of Sub Deigans and Atlanteans they saw regarded the green bubble with curiosity. When they arrived in Arthur's make shift court, the blonde man growled. "I told you, Hal, I have my own prob..." His eyes finally made out who was in the construct with Hal, and he pointed. "Who is this impostor?!" 

"Arthur, I really miss your old self, who passed on the trouble of looking for a lightbulb wrench to Snapper," Barry said with an amused smile.

"Would you calm down?" Hal replied, then firmly put a leash on his irritation. "The ring says it's him."

Arthur looked at both his friends, then slowly began to smile. "You two... The surface is in for trouble to have you both back."

"Actually, I have something to sweeten the deal here below," Barry offered. "When I was trying to find you, on my way back, I noticed a temporal flux where Atlantis used to be. I think if you were to send someone with magic there, I think a young kid...or not so young, I guess...is trying to come home."

Arthur's hand shook at his side, before he made a gesture to a nearby palace guard. "Take a team, with guards, and one of the more experienced students of Vulko with you." He could not quite keep the expectation and hope out of his voice.

//So _that's_ what you were holding... no wonder you were so sure Arthur'd forgive you the fish.// He grinned slightly at Arthur's earlier words, "Who, us? We don't make trouble..." 

Arthur laughed at that, his mood going as bright as Hal had seen it in the entire time he had been back. "I'll hold a feast in your honor," Arthur said. "For your return, Barry, and for offering me hope that Garth is still out there. It will make his wife and son happy."

Hal smiled back at him. "So long as you're sticking him with the guest of honor role and not me. All I did was play taxi."

"We all know you can't help but steal the show," Arthur told him with a smile. "Oh 'Leader' that you were." That set Barry to laughing, remembering the day clearly when the team had told them both who was really in charge...to both of their surprise. That got Hal, too, and he started to laugh, shaking his head. "I was young and stupid, too."

That got Hal, too, and he started to laugh, shaking his head. "I was young and stupid, too." 

"We all were," Barry agreed, walking over to Arthur and gripping him by the shoulders. "It's good to see you." 

Arthur clapped him on the shoulder with his flesh hand, and nodded. "I'm still not going up there," he said, mock threateningly. 

"I understand, truly," Barry said. "Just remember...we're your friends, and your troubles warrant our attention too."

"I'm not going to fight with you about it," was Hal's reply. He thought Arthur was being ridiculous, but this was too good a day to spoil with arguing politics. 

"Good," Barry said before Arthur could start the next round of not-arguing.

"You know, J'onn is going to give all of us screaming headaches if we don't tell him soon," Hal commented to change the subject. 

"Then allow me," Arthur said, closing his eyes. "As I do not need to share any such headaches with my friends." He pushed against his baseline telepathy, thinking of the Martian, and was quickly rewarded with a query. {"Come to SubDiego,"} Arthur thought, shielding the knowledge of why. 

{"As you wish, old friend."} J'onn did not often deny a person's request, no matter how phrased, when delivered by contacting him telepathically."

Hal shifted and gave both he and Barry a pair of chairs to wait in. 'Thanks, Arthur." 

Barry looked all around, noting the efforts of reconstruction going on still. He had glimpsed other futures, futures without Arthur, or with a different Arthur, but none of those Hypertimes mattered to him now. He was home, among friends, and all the possible futures mattered nothing compared to the one he would help make now. 

J'onn arrived, feeling the flavor of great joy, of hope, and ...a life presence he had not touched in years. He became visible as he entered the palace area, to see his mind had not deceived him. "Barry Allen." 

Hal flicked his fingers in a hello a J'onn, changing his field so that J'onn would have no trouble joining them. J'onn did so, and both Barry and he moved to hug, thumping each other on the back and smiling. J'onn stood back, looking at his Flash with a sense of true relief and happiness. "Good to have you home, Barry. Perhaps now, Hal will stop eating all my cookies." He gave the Lantern an amused smile for all his unscheduled visits to John Jones' house. 

"Couldn't get so lucky," Arthur laughed.

"I'll try to keep him occupied elsewhere a little more. Iris's cooking should be a good lure."

"One, I'm plenty occupied already. Two, I do not eat all your cookies, and three, what was that crack about luck?" His voice was indignant. "Four, Iris's cooking sounds damn good," he added before Barry could retract the offer.

The four friends all found themselves laughing, as they settled in and waited for the meal Arthur had hastily ordered while waiting on J'onn. A conversation quickly ensued over who was doing what, and remember-whens, as the bonds were nurtured, ones that had tied them together through the decades.

`~`~`~`~`

Dinah stretched sleepily, hearing Ollie in the shower, but his spot was still warm. She rolled into it, and then let a small curse emerge as her earring chirped insistently. She turned the gear on, and sighed. "Yes Oracle?"

"Are you just taking some perverse pleasure in not informing me of fairly critical things, or was there some purpose in letting me find out through _Robin_ that four of our own were back?" Babs didn't sound happy in the slightest.

"Umm...I was busy?" Dinah offered as an excuse. "Sorry...I was doing damn good to figure out how to get them back to Central, and did not tell Zinda who it was." She still felt the odd pulse of intense joy to know Barry was home and alive and perfectly himself.

"...That man rots your brain," Babs replied, acid etching her tone. "You're supposed to tell me intel this critical. I do not appreciate being among the last to know something."

"Leave Ollie out of it," Dinah said defensively, as the water in the other room turned off. "And I apologized. It's not like you had a real connection to them the way I did to Bare." As the words slipped out she regretted it; picking an argument with Oracle was not the wisest way to go.

"Fine. When you decide to start working with me again, you know the number," and the gear went silent. 

Dinah swore under her breath, and picked up her cell phone, dialing Barbara's number.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, Babs." She drew in a deep breath. "I almost fainted at seeing him...can you understand just how scrambled that made me?"

It was a few moments before Babs replied. "...yes, I think I can. At least somewhat. Just don't make me find out from Robin the next time." 

Ollie came out, towel wrapped around his hips, and tilted his head at the sight of her on the phone when she'd still been mainly asleep, wondering who it was.

Dinah tapped her earring for answer, then concentrated on her conversation. "Let me make it up. I'll bring Thai next time."

"Sounds good." 

Now Dinah let her eyes rove all over Ollie's chest. "Going to let you go," she purred, her voice changing tones in that man hungry way Barbara had known far too well in their early days. "Zinda and I will be home late tonight."

Babs rolled her eyes. "See you then." 

Ollie moved towards her, as caught up by that tone as ever. 

"Bye." Dinah ended the call and tossed it aside, made sure her gear truly was offline, and then crooked a finger in Ollie's towel before he could join her on the bed. "Hello lover," she purred, drawing him back over her with clear intentions. Ollie purred back at her, kissing her deep as she pulled him down.

`~`~`~`~`

The ring-slinger was more than happy. It had been nearly enough to see his best friend happy with the woman he loved. It had really been enough to see the kid he had helped bring up happy with the man of his choice.

But this? This was too much. The human heart just could not hold the amount of joy it brought. Every time the thought of Wally and his family crossed his mind, he smiled broadly. When Barry and Iris came to intrude on his thoughts, he flew.

It was the only way he could express what he felt.

`~`~`~`~`

When they finally agreed they all needed to go. J'onn hitched a ride back in Hal's construct, then they watched Barry turn his eyes East. "You two go have fun. I've got one more stop today." Barry smiled at both his friends. "And J'onn, thanks. I'll think on that offer of helping set up the new lives." 

"Be safe, Barry." J'onn looked at Hal. "Shall we go find...entertainment? I believe you offered to show me why these 'fights' are so entertaining to you last time you dropped in."

Hal nodded, and echoed J'onn's words. "Be safe," then turned his attention to J'onn again. "Sure, there ought to be one tonight, people wanting entertainment," he agreed, thinking about where to head a moment, then doing so after letting Barry settle on his own feet. 

Barry shot off straight for a city that had changed in so many ways from the one that had been a familiar sight to him in his life before. He sighed, and took himself to the Daily Planet, glad to see it still, and went inside, changing along the way to just be an average man. He slipped onto the news floor with the casual ease of dropping names, insisting the Clark knew he was coming and getting through in no time. 

Lois was the first to notice him, and even though he was not within her usual circle of dual identity friends, his appearance arrested her attention and made her drop the flash drive she had just been about to use. "Clark?" she called, getting his attention.

"Yes, Lois?" buried in a file. 

"You have a visitor." She watched the good looking man approach with easy confidence, noting the way he seemed to be able to notice nearly every sight or sound around him in the way his head would sometimes turn a little, or his eyes would dart to one side. That alone told her, for better or worse, this was a speedster; they could not help processing so many things at once. And if he was who he appeared to be, Kon was not alone in coming back from the dead.

Clark looked up at that, shoulders tensing, then he found the visitor in question and it took everything he had to keep under control as he stood up, fighting to keep his eyes from going too wide. 

"Clark Kent? Long time, no see," Barry said, striding up and holding his hand out to be shaken. "So good to catch up with you."

"Barry? ...Good to see you, too, it's been quite a while. Let's go talk, shall we? Lois, I'll be back before long."

"Take your time, Clark." She watched the two walk out together, and had to dab at her eye. It gave her hope every time one came home...and maybe with so much good in their lives now, Clark would get better too.

Clark walked at Barry's side, his eyes confused and joyous behind the glasses as they stepped out of the building, out of the crowd... "I.. how..." So many questions he wanted to ask that his words were twisting around each other and the lump in his throat as he stared in shock.

"Wally showing up made me find a way, Clark. Couldn't let him end so young." Barry shook his head. "Didn't really expect to tag along, but Max insisted he could hold the lightning, told me I was needed back here and he was tired, deserved to rest."

Clark gave up and hugged him as tight as he could with nothing but mortal strength. "Good to have you back... You brought Wally back with you, then? Oh, the party that must have turned into..." his voice was ruefully amused.

"Yeah over at the Tower? Wally did not come home, much to Linda's amusement." Barry returned the hug. "Heard you had a kid now, one that just came back?"

"Kon," Clark nodded. "I could almost kill Lex..." 

"Yeah, Jay told me that part too. Stayed up all night talking. What he didn't know from his team, he knew from my grandson." 

"Speaking of Bart..." 

"Kid again." Barry smiled. "Took the temporal energy out of his cells, de-aged him."

"That will make Kon happy... and Robin as well. Most of the Titans, for that matter... And it doesn't surprise me a bit that he didn't come home, not with Dick, Roy, and Donna all there. What are you going to do about, well, everything?" 

"J'onn offered to help me build a new identity. A woman named Oracle, who Jay vouched for, also offered, but I talked to Iris...and we're both willing to live in the public eye. So, I'm going to the Flash Museum tomorrow." He seemed vaguely amused by that idea.

Clark chuckled. "That's going to headline around the world, you know." 

"Yes...so you want to scoop it or send that partner of yours over to Central for it?"

"Of course I want to, Barry!" He was already trying to figure out the right words. 

"I think Wally might go for a lower key approach...he's got the kids. If he stays private, and we work our costumes a bit, no one ever needs to know both of us are back, in the public eye. Make sense to you?"

"...Very good sense, so long as you two aren't both filmed at the same time... Even you can't be two places at once..." 

Barry gave him a look that said 'bet me' but he nodded. "We'll stay coordinated." He got more serious. "Tell me about Hal and Bruce...why do Hal's hackles go up when Bruce comes up in conversation? And what's this about Bruce becoming a jackass?"

Clark closed his eyes, "Bruce..." he sighed and restarted. "It's been a bad several years, Barry. Very bad, in a lot of ways, and none of us really coped well. Things got... broken, between all of us, and we're all so stubborn-proud... Add in Hal's being driven insane and Bruce's unforgiving nature and..." He gestured helplessly. "I wasn't aware anything new had happened; Bruce what did you do?" 

Barry shook his head. "I'm just trying to understand. There was a time...but I've been out of the loop so long." He would have to find a way to help fix this problem.

"I know, Barry. So much of what happened... I don't even know how to start telling you." //What we became, everything that changed....// "Losing Jason shattered something in him even further, Barry, and nothing any of us could do was enough to bring him back... Eventually... even I stopped trying."

"Hmm...wonder where he is." Barry would have to see for himself, try to reach the friend he had stood by.

"I think the gossip rags out of London had Bruce Wayne there," Clark offered. 

"Knew he wasn't in Gotham as I did check this morning." He could not seem to sleep; had wanted to touch base with everyone.

Clark nodded, not all that surprised. "I could call him. We're... talking again, finally." 

Barry sighed. "I take a little vacation, and the lot of you decided not to play nice?" He nodded. "Sure, let's go find a phone."

Clark slid his cell from his pocket. "Got one, Barry," as he dialed Bruce's cell.

"Nice." Barry waited. 

Clark waited for Bruce to pick up, counting the rings, to judge if Brucie had taken someone home.

"Yes Clark?" idle tone, and only two rings. 

"Where are you? Someone would like to pay a visit." Clark was amused at the tone of voice.

"Tell Barry I say hello, and to meet me in Trafalgar Square in twenty minutes." 

Clark looked hurt, then sighed. "You are entirely no fun when it comes to surprises," Clark complained. "But I will. BE safe, Bruce."

"Really. You didn't expect me not to know, with the boys where they are? Of course, Clark."

Clark laughed. "True. Twenty. I'll talk to you later." He hung up.

"So?" Occasionally Barry had the impatience of his younger kin.

"Trafalgar Square in twenty minutes. He's apparently still in London." 

"Hmm. Time to go kiss Iris then, and ask if she wants...well, hmm, right..." Barry sighed, realizing he could not yet buy gifts for his wife worldwide like in the past.

"I think Bruce would float you the loan, Barry," Clark said with a shake of his head. "Plenty of time."

"Take it easy, Clark!" He walked in a different direction, got to a point he could vanish without being truly noticed, and was gone.

Clark headed back towards the Planet, unable to keep the smile off his lips. 

`~`~`~`~`

Barry arrived in Trafalgar Square with a minute to spare, whistling a happy tune at how well Iris and Linda were sharing the raising of the twins with Joan right now. He was already plotting out ways in his head to get both families out of Jay's house, with an eye to protecting Wally from the lime light.

It wasn't long before a voice came from behind him. "Been a while..."

Barry turned and regarded Bruce with an easy smile. "Sure has, Bruce." 

"You look... well," he said, unable not to return the smile. 

Barry relaxed inwardly; if Bruce could still smile, then maybe everyone had just been reading him wrong. "Alive and well," he said firmly.

Bruce's eyes lightened somewhat. "Rumors travel quickly, but it's good to see. Hmm. Shall we take this inside, or would you prefer to merely walk?" 

"You know us and sitting," Barry joked. "They made me sit at Arthur's."

"You've seen the others, then?" 

"Let's see...Dinah and Ollie, Jay and his wife, Hal, Arthur, J'onn, Clark, and now you." He paid attention to Bruce's face despite the casual listing tone he used.

Bruce nodded, and if Barry had hoped to read his face for clues, there was very little there... though his expression had lightened slightly at the first names. "What are you going to do?"

"Go public tomorrow. Help hide Wally's family by keeping the eye on mine." Barry shrugged, even as he wondered about that lightening. A blind man could have seen how involved Arrow and Canary were, again, though Jay's reaction had filled him in on there having been a break somewhere.

"How is Iris?" 

"Happy to be here, away from Don and Dawn and all the terrors of our extended family," Barry laughed. "Taking a small satisfaction in watching Linda cope with twins."

Bruce shook his head slightly. "As she's done so herself? I'm glad she's happy." 

Barry shook his head. "So much to share...though I'm sure Bart's talked about his family from the future..." There was a note of pride there, and Bruce realized as hard as Wally had kept on the young speedster, it would all balance with Barry being back to give encouragement.

"From what I saw, Impulse talked as much as he breathed, if not more, on any topic that caught his attention. But Robin has relayed much of that to me, yes." 

"So tell me...how are you?" The speedster wanted the truth, and he wanted to be sure his friend was well.

"Better than I have been, Barry." 

That got him a thoughtful noise. "They say Batman left Gotham? Planning on going back?"

Bruce nodded. "Of course. I'm... retracing things, though this is merely a diversion. The boys have been traveling with me, and as they're with their friends for the weekend, I'm amusing myself." //And missing my lovers, but this has always been their time.//

Barry's eyes flicked over his face carefully. "Want to do me a huge favor?"

Bruce tilted his head. "I've learned that's a dangerous question. What?"

Barry let a small smile touch his lips. "Call Hal. Bury whatever hatchet is between the two of you." His method of cutting though everything had not changed much. "You know I'm not one to let a friend push me from one to another, but it does honestly bother me that you and Hal aren't on good terms. You both were my best friends."

Bruce shook his head. "Even if I were willing to let drop the older grudge between us, Hal's annoyed enough with me that the handle will stay out."

"Not if you make the first move, and you know I'm right, Bruce." Barry sighed. "At least consider it."

"Making the first move would require me wanting to, Barry," Bruce replied.

The speedster got a very stubborn set to his jaw. "You do want to, Bruce...you want nothing more than to have your world perfectly back the way it should be; I remember that much. And I'm telling you that if you just call him..." He threw his hands up. "Why do I bother? You're as stubborn as he is, and unlikely to make things right, anyway." He said it with just a hint of callousness, as if he were going bitter with the way the world had changed in his absence.

"You bother because you care," Bruce answered that last swiftly, but Barry's words echoed in his mind, making him actually consider it.

"Not that it seems to do much good." Barry sighed. "Well, I've been gone most of the day...need to get back."

//Don't say that,// hovered on the tip of his tongue, but he managed to alter it to, "Don't be so sure. And don't be a stranger." 

"Don't plan on it. Got some ideas to hash out with J'onn and Dinah, maybe Hal," Barry said. "Take care, Bruce. And say hi to Dick for me."

"I will." Something about that first thing he'd said had put Bruce's back up a bit, if Barry had the eye to notice.

Barry paused, head cocked to one side. "What is it?"

"Nothing, Barry," he said, shaking it off. He flatly refused to let it bother him, though if Hal gave Dinah as much trouble as he'd given Ollie the two of them were going to... discuss things. 

"Yeah, and I'm the slowest man on earth." Barry shook his head. "Keep bottling every thought up in that head of yours, and you'll start forgetting the important stuff."

"No, Barry... not again." Deeper honesty than he gave most people, these days.

The former cop heard that, and nodded slowly. "Good." He nodded once, and then he was gone.

//Are you ever happy if you're not meddling, Allen?// Bruce thought at his retreating back, but it was a mild thought at best.

`~`~`~`~`

The team sent to Atlantis was being cheered as they entered the city; Arthur knew without doubt what that meant, even before he reached out and confirmed through the friends he had accumulated, to see for a fact his protégé, his heir, was triumphantly returned. He summoned Dolphin and Cerdian, harrumphing impatiently at her when she entered full of mournful looks and bitterness around her eyes.

The little boy at her side looked around, trying to understand all the noise, then shrieked loudly, "Daddy, daddy, daddy!" and ignored anything related to proper protocol to swim as swiftly as he possibly could to his father and crawl into his arms, clinging tightly to him. 

Dolphin snapped an angry glare at Arthur before swimming away just as swiftly. 

"Blasted female," he muttered. He would wait; it would not be beneficial to get between Garth and his family reuniting.

"Daddy, daddy," Cerdian said again, softly, holding on tight. 

Garth was somewhat overwhelmed to be home, to have his son in his arms, especially seeing how much Cerdian had grown. "Cere," he whispered, nuzzling into his hair, just holding him tight, until Dolphin floated near. He drew her close, carefully juggling Cerdian to one side to kiss his wife intently. Cerdian wriggled to help get out of daddy's way, and wrapped his arms firmly around his neck, not about to let go. Daddy'd been gone so long.

"Hello," Garth finally said when they parted. 

Dolphin smiled. "You're home."

The small one had apparently been taking lessons from the barnacles, given the strength of his grip and the obvious unwillingness to let go. Garth wrapped his free arm around Dolphin's waist. "Arthur?" he asked.

Dolphin sniffed, and Garth actually smiled knowing they had probably driven each other insane in his absence. "Let me go see him then." He started drifting toward the direction Cerdian had shot from.

Cerdian didn't say a word about any of that, just clinging to his father as they reached the King.

Garth looked at Arthur as a Prince...but broke and slipped from Dolphin to go to him. Arthur, trying only so long as Garth did, let the kingly pose drop and gladly embraced his son, for all intents and purposes. "Good to have you home, Garth," he said softly.

"It's good to be home, sir." Garth hugged him back. "How did you know how to find us? They weren't very forthcoming..." looking back in mild annoyance at the team that had brought him home.

"Barry told me," Arthur said, managing a straight face.

"What?!" Garth yanked his head and shoulders back like a striking eel to stare at his foster-father and liege with wide violet eyes.

"He mentioned Wally was back too." Arthur smiled, truly smiled. "I believe you and Dolphin are both entitled to this?" He handed them an invitation to the Tower in San Francisco. "If the boy will stay with me...or I'm sure he'd be welcome with you, seeing you've only just returned." 

"Cer, want to go see the Titans?" He had to see them, had to--"Wait, what about Wally?" 

Arthur nodded. "Left us a while too," the man said, realizing Garth could not have known.

"But he's okay?"

"I wanna see the Titans, is Lian there?" 

"Maybe," Dolphin said to her son, not happy to go above, but willing to for Garth, to not be separated.

"Yes, he's fine, or Barry would not have stayed so long," Arthur reassured him.

"Do you need me here for anything?" he had to ask, much as he just wanted to _go_ , make the quick swim and reach his friends... 

Arthur chuckled. "I'll put you to work the day after tomorrow, Tadpole."

Garth glared indignantly at the old nickname, then nodded. "Thank you, Arthur," and turned, looking at his wife to make sure she was going with him. Dolphin tightened her own hold on him, smiling tightly.

Garth nodded once and shifted Cerdian to a more comfortable position. "Do we need anything for Cer, Dolphin, before we go?"

"We should not." She smiled lovingly at him. "I'm....so very happy to have you back, Garth."

"It's so good to be back. I've missed you, so very much," he told her as they swam out of the building and headed for deeper sea to head for the Tower. Not far at all, even holding down his speed. 

`~`~`~`~` 

Cyborg felt the perimeter alert first, out toward the sea, toward the deep ocean.

"What is it, Vic?" Dick wasn't far away, casually lounged against the wall. 

"Perimeter breach...passive alert. Means it thinks it recognizes the breach, but its by non currently-authorized personnel."

"...Not many people that could be..."

Roy came back carrying the snacks he'd gone after, and froze at the sound of Dick's voice. "Not many people what could be?"

"Breach, but recognized, maybe," Cyborg said. "Confirmed. Two amphibious persons carrying a third smaller one...." His face cracked into a grin, before he announced through the tower to the members still home. "Dockside, everyone!"

Roy stopped long enough to drop the plate on a table then turned and ran, Dick right behind him. A red blur whizzed by, stopped, turned back, and grabbed them both, hauling them along--and they hit the docks just as one of their missing flung himself out of the water, half-turned to reach down... and the other three grabbed him. One loud "Gillhead!" and two yells of "Garth!" blurred together... and a star-spangled black blur hit the pile from the side, staggering all of them.

Garth staggered and gasped for air briefly, trying to make the adjustment to land and laugh and cry all at once as he felt his entire team surrounding him. 

A small green bird flew overhead and perched in his hair, singing its small heart out as Dick slapped Garth on the back, "Dammit, stop doing this to us, Gillhead!" The snarl didn't much match the tightness of the embrace.

"What short pants said, Fishboy," Roy said from behind him, holding on, and Donna was just trying not to cry--or kiss him, Dolphin being the territorial sort.

"Gar," Wally said with a snort, staring at the bird being loud in his ear... and it fluttered its wings indignantly, then turned into a cat and curled around Garth's shoulders, purring. 

Tim and Kon hit the Tower doors, blinked at the form of Raven running out them, cloak flying behind her as she made tracks for the docks, Vic somewhat ahead of her, then stared down that way at the mob. "I think it would be smarter to just stay here a few minutes..." 

Kon nodded. "Not arguing. Is that really--?"

"Looks like it." 

Bart contented himself to just run back and forth from the mob to the still costumed former Young Justice members, and Mia and Rose. Cassie took a page from Tim, shaking her head. "Diana will be happy to know Arthur's sidekick is back," Cassie said. 

Mia and Rose lagged a little behind, still somewhat out of breath on Mia's part as they had been practicing with one another.

Dick felt Vic's hand on his shoulder and moved back, getting out of the way to go help Dolphin and Cerdian out of the water. "Dolphin. It's been a while. God, Cer, you've gotten _huge_!" 

Tim glanced over at Mia at the sound of that, then noticed the looks on both their faces and settled down again. 

"Is Lian here?" Dolphin asked as her son turned shy and buried his face in her hair. 

"Afraid not, sport. She's with my brother," Roy said, joining them. "Great feeling, huh, Dolphin? Getting them back." 

She heaved an emphatic sigh. "YES!"

"I don't know how much you heard, Dolphin, but take a look up towards the Tower," Dick advised. 

Garth was still buried in the mass of his friends, held tight by them, being alternately cried over and snarled at. Even Raven had gotten close enough to push a hand against his shoulder--and a silver blur shot towards them from the city, drawn by who knew what. Argent dropped behind Donna and shoved at her shoulder, wriggling her way in to hug him hello. 

"Called everyone who left back," Vic said as he got out of the mob before he hurt someone by accident.  
The former members of Young Justice merely shook their heads at the mob scene below. Cassie reached out and touched Kon lightly, knowing how good it was to have old friends back. 

Dolphin picked out the boy in jeans and a tee shirt with a bold red 'S'. "So the son of Superman returned as well," she said, smiling as she did. "A good way to begin a new year, by your calendar?"

"A very good way, Dolphin," Dick agreed with a smile, then drew a deep breath. "Okay, guys, let go of Garth, the man needs to breathe and we all need more space to stand on before everyone else winds up in the pile!"

"Who elected you leader?" Roy joked. "Last I checked, this was your kid brother's team." 

"Ahem," Vick just as politely as he could protested that.

"It is true...If there's a Robin, the Robin leads," Gar said. "It's like a Titan rule."

"Yeah, well, he's not down here, he's got better sense than to join in this mess..." He smirked slightly, seeing that people had moved as he ordered, even if he was getting crap over it. "Besides, the Outsiders're disbanded and it's good to be home."

Several heads, four he had grown up with, and others that had come later, turned his way. "Home?" It was asked in multiple voices. 

"You know Dick...it would be a pity to just leave Titan Island empty...and with so many wanting to join...maybe we could field two teams," Vic said casually.

"We just might be able to," Dick agreed, a smile on his lips. "Swap out teaching some of the kids?" 

"It will only work if we alternate where we go, week to week," Donna said. "Keep the team as one, but two locations, rotating in and out, senior and rookie," she added. 

"Sounds damn good, Donna," Roy agreed. 

"Very good," Vic added.

Dick nodded. "Keeps enough of us on call to handle just about anything without putting such a stress on you guys, and if Kyle ever manages to find Kory and get their butts home we'll have at least one more... Oh, Batman is going to kill me if Rob and I don't go with him... Eh. Not the first time he's been pissed at me. What're you thinking, Donna? Reopen the Island obviously, staff both with some of us older ones and jump the kids back and forth?" 

"We can work it all out later," Garth said, having wiggled out of the mass hugging and taken his son back. "Arthur does not expect me for two days."

"Agreed." Vic indicated the tower. "Let's get inside."

Dick nodded and headed up with them, though slowly he dropped back a bit, expecting Roy to join him. 

The archer did so, one of the last to leave the dock, his eyes still looking out, looking up to the skies.

Dick laid a hand on his shoulder, "What're you thinking, bowhead?" 

"Just...she's gotta come home soon, right? Or have we used up all the good karma we've banked?" Roy looked at his lover with warm eyes. "Family's not quite whole by a long stretch....but I can't think Kory's not trying to come home right now."

"She's got to be," Dick agreed with him, wrapping that arm around his shoulders. "She doesn't know how to quit, and you know it." His eyes closed as he thought about all of the ones that weren't coming back, Pantha and Bushido and BabyBeast and the others they'd lost in the fights, "And we don't know anything happened to her. She's just lost out there, and if I know her, she's doing her best to get home." He was quiet a few moments. "If we start up Titans East again, at least I'll be right there... West Coast's not my style." 

"Oh we're going to do it." Roy leaned into his lover. "It's just the thing I need." 

"Been a little at loose ends?" Dick held him, nodded. "You know... I think me, too. God, Roy, why didn't you beat the crap out of me for being so damn stupid for so long? --Nevermind. Nevermind. You know I'm sorry." 

Roy stopped their walk and drew him closer, not caring if any Titans had lingered. "We're together now...and I don't want to dwell on the past."

Dick tucked his forehead against Roy's throat, nodding slightly. "Neither do I. Water, bridges, all that." 

Wally turned to see what was holding them up, and noticed the very casual intimacy his two friends were sharing with each other. It twisted at him on one level, remembering too many girls and parties, but somewhere deep inside, he had known and accepted it years ago. Donna turned when Wally did, and laid a hand on his shoulder, tugging him on along. She wasn't sure what was happening right this moment between them, but they both looked like they needed it--and that meant Wally wasn't going to get the chance to yak first and ask questions later.

"What?" Wally walked beside her. "So they went and got married while I was gone."

She steered him away from the others and the kids, smiling widely at Garth when he turned for a moment. "Not that I can see, and if they didn't send me an invitation I will beat both of them," the threat sounded fairly serious, "but I think you'd have had a heart attack if you'd seen them when they walked in... someone trapped the entrance to the den with mistletoe in case you didn't notice." //Are you all right with this, Wally? Or do we need to talk?//

Wally grinned, then started laughing, fully and with his whole body, loving the idea of that.

Donna relaxed, grinning. "You should have seen some of the kids..." as she started to laugh herself, remembering the faces of some of them...

"Oh yeah, wish I had," he said. "Bet Vic's got it on slow replay somewhere..."

"Oh, probably. Good luck bribing him out of it, though." 

Dick finally sighed softly. "We'd better head on inside, before the rest of them miss us." 

Mia and Rose were off to one side as Dick entered with Roy, the phone at Mia's ear as she used her free hand to mime certain bow activities. She passed the phone to Rose, who spoke almost as animatedly as Mia. 

"Trouble brewing, I bet," Roy said. "I overheard the two of them plotting to hook up with Arrowette and Empress after this weekend."

"Robin's got to love that," Dick chuckled, watching them for a moment. Then he went on to find the rest of their team, settle in around Garth, and go back into discussing what they were going to do with the Titans. Dick was hoping he could persuade them to take it easy long enough for him to finish this leg of the trip with Bruce--they'd been almost everywhere, after all, and no-one had said they had to take all year.

`~`~`~`~`

Barry was not about to let the matter stew any longer. He had too many unanswered questions. The next morning, about when he expected the heroes of the night to be retiring, he took off, and headed straight for Dinah's given address.

He arrived in time to meet her as she entered the building, having just secured her bike in the garage. She had four runs in her fishnets, and a bruise showing along one cheek already. "Hi there," she said with a smile.

"Hi, Dinah. Have time to talk, or are you headed straight for bed?" She didn't look that tired. 

"Come on up. I have to make sure the Dictator got all her notes straight." This smile was far more amused, and grew into a wider one. "It's Flash, silly. Not Arrow. No, he's a gentleman, now hush, and check your notes. I won't appreciate getting awakened at noon because you can't remember if it was five or six kneecaps I dislocated." She turned her focus back to Barry. "Sorry, she gets...snippy."

He had tilted his head quizzically at her speaking to the empty air. "It's all right, but how were you hearing her?" He followed her, letting her lead him through the building. 

"Earrings let me receive, the necklace transmits, sound and video, if I choose. Or she gets rude and activates remotely." She led him up the back way, to the apartment above the florist shop he had seen coming in. "So, what brings you by? Jay said you had something planned for later, to make your return more official."

"I do. I'm going to drop by the Flash Museum and let everyone see that I'm back, but before I go play nicely with the reporters for however long it takes, there're some questions I need answers to, and I think you're the woman to talk to, unless you've changed more than I think." 

Dinah cocked an eyebrow at him, but set a pot of coffee to brewing. "Sit, we'll talk, and you decide."

Barry sat, with a slight mental sigh at everyone wanting him to _sit down_. "All right. I spent a good part of yesterday talking to our old team and a few others, and I'm... not happy with some of the things I heard. More than that, one in particular is just not making any sense to me." 

Dinah nodded at him, walking out of his range of sight to her room to change. "Keep talking, Barry."

"From talking to Hal and to Clark, I wasn't sure what I'd find when I went to talk to Bruce--let me tell you, those two know how to worry a guy--but when I caught up with him... he didn't seem that different than the man I knew. So why was Clark so convinced he was that different, and what happened between him and Hal that has them about ready to maul each other?" 

He heard Dinah sigh softly, then she returned to him, puttering until the coffee was ready, making her words clear in her own mind. "Bruce had a lot of tragedies define him. Including the loss of a Robin. But, the thing with Hal is pretty cut and dry...Hal went evil. Bad enough that Ollie had to be the one to end it." Dinah toyed with her cup. "And then he didn't do such a hot shot keeping the Spectre powers in check, and frankly...much as I love Hal, I see Bruce's side of things, worrying he'll walk that road again." She looked up at him with sad eyes. "Hal's very nature drove him to it, made him cling so hard he broke all the rules to fix something he should not have, and then broke more and more until he had to be stopped."

Barry closed his eyes a moment, thinking that through, and aching at the thought of Ollie being forced to... stop his best friend. "That... explains some things. Bruce never was all that forgiving, and if Hal caused the kind of damage it sounds like you're saying he did... I see why Bruce has no interest in trying to solve things between them... You really think he might turn again? I can't see that of Hal, not the man I knew... But then, it's starting to sound like the whole world's changed maybe more than I can take, when even Bruce and Clark are hardly speaking, when Diana's..." he just shook his head, wishing he hadn't flicked through some of those newspapers... "What _happened_ , Dinah?" 

She reached across to take his hands around his coffee cup. "There's been some that said it was because we lost you. Others who saw the Big Seven as getting too far removed from humanity. There was our mistake, Bare...and we only just unraveled that mess." She took a deep breath and shook her head. "Somewhere along the way, whether it was when Big Blue died and came back, or before that, the world stopped being inspired, and it was harder for some to see the little pictures, the ones that make up life. That's my opinion."

Barry shook his head again, but he let her hold on to his hands. "Couldn't have been just me, Dinah... but it sounds like you do need me back. We'll have to see what we can do about some of this mess. Maybe with all of us back, we can send things a little more towards the way they ought to be. There's so much to live for, so much good... maybe what's needed is a few more people pointing it out..." 

She nodded at him. "That's what Ollie and me and Bruce are trying to do. We've gone back to our basics, and the two families are spending time together, to take care of the people behind the masks." She straightened, taking her own coffee and sipping it. "That's another thing that went wrong, us not looking out for each other."

"If it wasn't so far in the past I think I'd have words with most of you over that one... we knew better, once. Good to hear you guys are working on it... but I didn't think Bruce and Ollie had stayed that tight? Let alone all of these kids..." 

"You knew, about my Boy-o and Dick?" Dinah was not sure that particular subject, and its attendant issues, had ever come up.

"Speedy and Robin? You're right; I did know they were close, now that I think about it a second..." 

Dinah nodded. "We almost lost Dick about seven months back. Roy was hurt, same fight. We all wound up at the hospital, and I insisted the boys be roomed together. I think supporting each other helped Ollie and Bruce work past any lingering resentments. And I was already working heavily in both worlds." She gave a small smile, one that hinted at private things. "It just came about we held Thanksgiving at Ollie's which led to Christmas at Bruce's and everyone seems happier."

Barry tilted his head at that, thinking it through, "Almost losing their boys would do that, I guess. Remind both of them of a few things..." He wondered about that smile, quite a bit, but she seemed happy, which was good enough. "Anything else I ought to know about what happened with Bruce while I was gone?"

"He's gotten a lot better, traveling, re-finding himself." Dinah was firm on that, her Gotham accent peeking out of her voice with it. "As for Hal...Ollie'd know better. He's seen more of him than me."

"And I should leave old pain in the past and be glad I didn't see it?" He knew that tone of hers. Had for a long time. "I'll ask Ollie. You two looked happy together. Good to know some things last." 

Dinah could not help but laugh. "Bare, I left him. And when he died, I hurt all over again, then gave him another shot when he came back....and wound up leaving him again." She shook her head. "It's...different this time."

"So _that's_ why Jay sounded like that..." 

She blushed. "Yes...fresh start."

"Good. You two belong together." 

"Not like you and Iris," Dinah was quick to say, her eyes sparkling at him. "Well, Oracle's paging me again, Bare, and if you hurry..." She paused to grin at him. "You can catch Ollie as he hits his door...or near enough."

"All right. See you around, Dinah," Barry said and headed out again. 

"Anytime, Barry, anytime," she murmured, settling back with her coffee and big fluffy robe, unwinding from too many goons.

`~`~`~`~`

Barry ran his way across the continent, thankful he'd gotten Ollie's address, and found it easily enough, rapping at the door. 

It opened, and there was a young, blond, Asian-mixed heritage man standing there. "Hello?"

"Hi. I'm looking for Ollie, did I find the wrong house somehow?" The jaw and the eyes looked like his old friend... 

"My father is...busy. You can come in to wait, while I get him." Connor took in the red suit, the subtle differences, and thought that this might be the Flash Mia had called briefly about to say had come back with his own Flash-friend, Wally.

Barry nodded. "That sounds fine... and I've forgotten my manners. I'm Barry Allen." 

"Forgive me," the young man said, bowing slightly. "Connor Hawke."

"My mistake," Barry said with a shake of his head. //Hawke, not Queen? Oliver....//

"Please, sit...and if a small child bounds down here in a bit, I do apologize. I have my niece still." Connor showed the man to the den, before going to get his father.

Barry smiled slightly. He didn't mind the thought of a kid around at all, and settled into yet another chair. 

A few moments later it was not a small child but a smiling Ollie who bounded in, stripped out of his over tunic, but not much further. "Barry!"

Barry got up to reach out for a back-slapping hug, "Good to see you again, Ollie."

Ollie was pretty fierce with his hug. "Great to see you. What brings you? Want anything? That boy of mine...Connor, did he introduce himself? Yeah, probably; better manners than me."

"Trying to put puzzle pieces together and not liking some of the shapes," Barry answered, shaking his head at the hyperness of his de-aged friend. "Wouldn't mind a glass of water, and yes, Connor introduced himself. Nice kid." //What has you bouncing, Ollie?//

"Come on, I've got a big kitchen, regardless what Alfred said." He led the way to the kitchen and got them both an iced water...in bottles. "I'm all ears for ya." 

Barry shook his head again, slightly, and twisted the top off. "Alfred didn't say anything about your kitchen, though I did shock him speechless for a few moments. Not much way around it though. ...I don't like what I'm hearing between Hal and Bruce, I'm worried about both of them." 

"That." Ollie frowned. "Yeah, well, much as I love Bruce and I love Hal, the two of them are the most...insufferable, stubborn things outside of Dinah."

"I did know that," Barry nodded. "Clark hinted, Dinah hinted, but... what went wrong with Hal?...if you can tell me." 

Ollie took in a deep breath. "Clark got killed...or so we all thought. And these four impostors showed up...two of which were great additions, and two of which...evil as sons of bitches get. And they took out Coast City."

"Oh, my Lord," was honestly all Barry could say. He knew how much Hal loved his city. 

"That was the beginning...Hal wanted to use that power, begged the little blue guys....to right this one wrong." Ollie clenched his fist. "They said 'no'."

"Hal never did take 'no' well..." 

Ollie nodded at that. "They told him come back to Oa...and he did. Took out half the Corps, getting there. Things got real nasty, and then there was Parallax, not Hal. He tried to rewrite the universe, the very timeline, to 'fix' things according to his thoughts of how it should be." 

"'Parallax'?" The thought of Hal 'taking out' his friends and allies sent a shudder up Barry's spine. 

This caused the archer to screw up his face. "Supposedly, there was this creature, as old as the corps, that had infected the ring...it exploited Hal, had been exploiting his fears for years, causing the white in his hair...a lot of stuff. And it was Hal, but it wasn't, you know?"

"It had a hold of him, huh? Twisting him up inside?"

"Yeah...but Hal was still there, they found out later." Ollie had let Dinah tell him that story many times, finding comfort in his friend dying a good death. "It came down to a big battle, and he killed Batgirl, one of the oddities of the emerging timelines. It was...it was hard, but my Hal would have demanded it."

Barry shook his head hard. "Try that again?" 

Ollie shook his head. "It was hard." He thought about it. "One arrow, one shot, center of the chest. When the world finished sorting itself, we had things happen, things that didn't always match our memories."

"Hypertime," Barry said softly, finally placing that in the right point of time. "Everything from... I follow you now." //And I know why your memories don't always mesh.// That mess made even his head hurt, and running through the latest Crisis had not helped with that at all. He laid a hand on Ollie's shoulder, offering the support he hadn't been there to give.

Ollie gave a little shake. "Now, let me tell you why Hal gets pissy about Bruce holding it against him. Not only was he being possessed when he did most of this, but...he saved our solar system. From a suneater. I was dead... for most of this. Kyle...Connor's fiancé, and the Lantern at the time, went and found Hal, who had not died."

"...'fiance'?" Of all the things to get caught up on... "Never mind. Go on."

"Well, Hal argued...or Parallax did, but eventually Hal came back. He stopped the suneater...saved the whole damn solar system. You know Earth with like 6 billion people. And Saturn...J'onn says there are two moons out there inhabited by his people's offshoots." Ollie shook his head. "Doesn't count enough in Bruce's books that Hal managed to fight it all off and do the right thing." Ollie laughed softly. "Maybe it was that selfish bit where Hal jerked me, ten years earlier out of a time stream, to bring me back, just before he left to win the day."

"If I thought you believed that," Barry said, narrow-eyed, but let it slide into nothing. "I... may have to have another chat with Bruce about that. It sure sounds to me like Hal turned it around..." //Bruce, some days...//

Ollie shook his head. "It's gone so far now...they both have decked each other, and they work together just fine. It's ...other times they can't seem to move on."

"Always were so prone to settling things with their fists," Barry muttered. "And all three of you have given me that 'work together just fine' line. We were more than that." 

Ollie nodded. "Me and Di and Bruce...starting small. Working on our families." Ollie took a deep breath, but the pride was there, at what they had done so far. "I think Di's got ideas, and I know Hal does, for when things get more settled."

"Hal definitely has ideas. I think I heard most of them yesterday," Barry agreed. "Not sure about Dinah, but probably so." 

Ollie snorted. "She plays her cards close to her chest now," he said. "That Oracle girl's fault."

"I hear a lot about her, but I don't know who she is," Barry replied, driven to shaking his head again at the idea of Dinah having learned subtlety.

"Not my secret," Ollie said. "Not Dinah's either...I found out more or less by deduction, once I started dealing with Bruce again."

"All right. I won't push."

"She's a good kid, though...just a bit too Bat." Ollie shook his head. "Maybe between the two of us, we'll be able to fix Hal and Bruce's friendship."

"Just might," Barry agreed cheerfully. "And on the topic of the other one involved, now that I know about Hal... What will you tell me?"

"Bruce?" Ollie looked skeptical...but something flashed through his voice and eye. "He's rewalking the path that made Bruce Wayne into Batman...and dragging his two boys with him."

"I know what he's doing now," Barry replied. "What I'm asking about is what I missed. What happened that it hurts Clark to mention him." He hadn't missed the grief and guilt in Superman's words and the look on his face. 

Ollie grimaced. Clark was not always high on his list of people. He respected the man, thought he served a purpose, just did not see eye to eye on certain key things. "The last Crisis...it hurt a lot of people, but the so-called Trinity was hard shaken....Clark almost killed Bruce, Diana killed to free Clark, and to protect the world from Clark....and Bruce said or did something that cut Clark to the core."

"He always was good at that, if he thought it needed to happen..." Barry shook his head. "Is there anyone that hasn't tried to rip each other to tiny pieces while I was gone?"

Ollie appeared to give that serious thought. "No one argues with my Connor. And apparently my Mia is a born negotiator." He grinned at Barry. "There have been good times."

"That's good to hear." //If a little hard to believe, given everything else...// 

"Trust me, Bare...I've screwed up enough to know the good times."

"Wish you didn't have to say it, but I'll believe you. How about you tell me about some of those, and your kids while you're at it." 

Ollie grinned crazily. "Let me tell you about my kids, starting with the oldest...Roy's come so far since you were around last..." He started in on the various things in his life he was proudest of, especially his children and granddaughter.

Barry sat back and listened with a smile. It was good to hear pleasant things of the time he was gone, instead of all the bad.

Ollie made note of that, and made himself a promise to get the others to do that too. Barry needed to see more than the horrors, or he was going to regret giving up the afterlife; Ollie had felt that way at first too, until the minute he laid eyes on Connor after his soul filled the body.

`~`~`~`~`

Kyle lit lightly and headed in, intending to find Kilowog and find out who he owed a shift or three to. Kilowog was in the middle of dressing down two raw recruits, once he finally found him, and Kyle decided to lean against the wall and listen. Learning a few new insults never hurt, and he might need them sometime. 

Kilowog finished, and turned to Kyle with a grin. "Hey Poozer," he said.

"Hey, Kilowog. So, who do I owe, and did Guy ever calm down?"

"Aww, Gardner's fine. We had fun patrolling your shifts..."

"So which corner of the galaxy am I getting sent to to make up for it?"

Kilowog looked around, then pulled Kyle under an arm. "You're going there. The little blue guys agree you are probably strong enough to handle the random energies where the anomaly was...we're letting you lead a team to look there for the ones still missing."

Kyle started to laugh softly, shaking his head, "Damn. Now he's adding precognition to the list? Poor Roy..."

"Wha?" Kilowog looked confused.

Kyle kept laughing at that look, leaning against him, "Oh, nothing... Just Nightwing. He told me to kiss Kory for him when I found her, and I'm getting sent straight there..." 

The big pink alien shook his head. "Hal asked me to wrangle it for you," he whispered conspiratorially. "He's got some range on his ring, when it comes to talking."

"How the-- did he know?! ...Ollie Queen, I swear..." 

Kilowog laughed. "Just don't ever say he started it...the little guys like telling him no just to see what he'll do, it seems like."

"Do they not remember how that ended the last time?" 

"Think that's the point...to see if he's under control now...his temper."

Kyle growled softly, shaking his head. "If it backfires someone else gets to try and talk sanity into him this time." //And if it hurts Ollie that badly again I am going to do some talking of my own with the little blue guys. They owe me one anyway.//

Kilowog nodded. "Go pick your team, and get going, will ya?"

"Yeah. I'm gone. Got a girl to go find for her ex, after all..." He went to go see who he could round up and head out with. 

`~`~`~`~` 

He did not do more than have Jay call the press, asking the various services to send a reporter to the Museum. He then waited for the time he had chosen, Jay at his side, and made an entrance. 

Two red blurs, and then in front of all the rookie reporters and society beat columnists that had been roped into the unknown revelation, there was the current Flash, their beloved elder statesman to the hero community, and a man thought dead for so long. 

"All of you know Barry Allen from his statue over there," Jay said. "I'm getting old, and it seems the holidays have provided us with a miracle to help our cities." 

"I'm…honored to find what you did for my legacy," Barry told the assembled press. "Now, I'm going to live up to it, as your Flash once more." 

After that, it was a raucous question and answer session as the various low-end reporters saw this as the move of a career. To one side, a quiet, mild mannered reporter just smiled at Barry's man of the people approach. 

`~`~`~`~` 

"Very relaxed, very happy," was Kilowog's answer to Guy's inquiry about Kyle. 

"What?!" Guy shook his head. "Man loses a woman like Jade, and half a year later, he's happy?" 

"He was wearing a ring, on that finger you pretend you don't," Kilowog added, amused by the way Guy and Fire refused to admit to anyone what they had done. 

"Shut up, man." Guy was not going to get into that, even as he hoped and prayed that Fire had not gotten... he shook his head; she would kill him if she had. "Kyle got married? Or engaged?" 

"That's what you said rings on that finger mean." 

"Man, I need to talk to Pee Gee, see what she's heard." 

`~`~`~`~` 

Dinah opened the door to see not one, but two young people on her doorstep....and one of them was completely unexpected. 

"Black Canary?" Rose appraised the woman with an eye that spoke of knowing certain things. "Dick said he called ahead." 

"He just asked if I had room for a guest with Kon...must not have wanted to say your name over unsecured lines," Dinah managed, keeping her composure for the most part.

"Hey, Di," Kon said, sliding past her. "Smart of him, and so where are you going to put her?" 

Dinah ruffled his hair in passing. "She can have the other guest room." She held her hand out for Rose's bag. "You're going to need more clothes, honey." She kept any and all worry about having Rose in her home locked away. 

Rose smiled at that. "Dick got me a credit card, as long as I help out," she said, exhibiting at least some teenaged girlishness.

Kon nodded. "Rose, hungry?" He was, as usual, but he had manners. "You, Di?" 

"Going to cook for us?" Dinah asked, amused. "I could stand to eat." 

"Sure Kon." Rose gave him a flirty smile.

"I was going to see what you had stuffed in your fridge, first, before I tried cooking, but sure, I can give it a shot..." 

Dinah rolled her eyes. "Call for take out, and I'll get Rose settled in." 

Rose followed her new guardian to a room that had the basic furniture and a few pictures on the wall. 

"You can do anything you want to the room except use the furniture to test your swords. I have a space I'm slowly converting to a work out room, and would not mind some help with it," Dinah said.

"Sure Di," Kon replied. Rose was just going to have to deal with Chinese, he had a craving for sweet and sour chicken and by now he knew what Di was likely to want. But guessing for Rose... nope. He turned and followed with the phone in one hand and the menu in the other. "Hey, Rose. It's Chinese unless you both yell at me, but what would you like?"

"I'll take the house special," Rose told him, having learned in Gotham it was best to let the cooks decide. She turned back to her room and said in a very low voice. "Why?" 

Dinah did not need clarification. "One, Dick asked me to. Two, I believe in second chances."

Kon nodded and went to go order, swearing to himself yet again that one of these days he was going to learn Chinese--or at least enough to order food in and understand what they were saying. It felt... weird not to be with Tim, after the last week and a half... but he was on his way to god knew where with Nightwing--with Dick--to talk to Batman and keep up this world tour thing Tim'd told him about, so... It was still weird. 

"If I ask if you have another reason you prefer not to admit, will you be mad?" Rose asked impudently. 

Dinah sighed. "I feel an obligation to a man I knew once," she answered carefully. "A man I have not seen in some time." 

Rose nodded at that answer. "Fair enough."

Kon was trying not to listen, and prowling around the living room restlessly. Finally he decided to go camp in the greenhouse again until the food got here.

`~`~`~`~`

Kyle found the energies of this region of space still very much in chaotic states. He spent nearly as much time shielding his team as he did searching. The more he did, the more he was certain his ring was very different from theirs, as if the power was coming from a secondary source. It was a mystery he had to accept for now, as he tried hard to find the woman his soon to be brother in law had once dated.

Scanning every random rock with an atmosphere was getting really, really old, though. He knew it was necessary, but... //Kory where the hell are y--// "Lifesigns," he suddenly snapped to the rest of the team and twisted to go down, breaking the atmosphere and hovering, asking the ring to tell him where to search. The team had this down to routine by now and fanned out... But he was the first to see the gleam of metal that didn't belong on this ball of rock, and he went that way fast. It was someone of theirs, no matter what... 

"Hello, the ship!" he yelled from a few feet up and out, waiting for someone to pay attention. 

Kory lounged indolently on the bed she had made herself from fragrant blooms, eating another piece of fruit. She heard the voice and lazily floated up, investigating. When she saw six green shielded forms, and then recognized the one nearest, the person who had spoken, she let out a load cry of joy, causing her two companions to emerge from inside the ship.

"Green Lantern!" Kory flew to him in delight. "We are finally rescued?"

"That's the intent," he replied with a smile. "Are you hurt anywhere?" He asked the ring to scan her, just to be sure... he didn't intend to touch her until he was sure she was all right. He looked down, seeing the other two, and nodded sharply, glad to have found more of them. 

"We are well, Lantern." She slowly descended, and he saw both Animal Man and Adam Strange...except Adam had a rag wrapped around his eyes.

"Nice to see the cavalry arrive...what's it been? Six, seven months?" Animal Man asked, thinking of his family.

"Sorry it took so long, and just about that, yeah." The ring finally told him she was fine, and he reached out. "A couple of people sent you something, Kory," and he pulled her close enough to kiss her, relatively chastely. "That's from 'Wing," and he kissed her again. "And that's from Arsenal." 

She reached up, touching her lips. "Oh," she breathed, thinking of home, the two men she had watched dance around eternal issues, one of whom had graced her life with so much love. "I cannot wait to see them." She smiled, as the other Lanterns made the two men comfortable, and they headed back toward Oa.

"They're worried," he agreed with what she hadn't said, then settled in to the flight. "But... he's smiling again, Kory." There were worse ways to pass the time in flight than gossiping with a beautiful woman, though he remained alert to the shifting currents, ready to guard them.

"They are...happy together, I hope." Kory had known Dick would not be her eternity, even as she had kept him as long as she had been able to.

Kyle shot a sharp look at her, "Now, how'd you get that out of what I said?" 

"Because only Roy Harper makes Dick truly smile," Kory said logically. "As you had mentioned them both for the kisses, it seemed true."

"True enough. ..and yeah. They're happy. Or at least they seem to be--been years since I saw either one of them that happy... oh, God, Kory. There's so much to catch you up on..." 

"Tell me all, then," she encouraged. "I like to hear of my friends."

"I've been away a lot, but..." and he launched into telling her what she'd missed, though he ached to tell her some of it--and when it came to Kon's story he broke the flow to reassure her that he was back safely. 

She listened avidly, letting the tragedies fall away in the light of the hope he brought, by speaking of happy times. They were most of the way to Oa before he was finally done telling her everything important. "Did you ever meet Roy's brother, Connor?"

"Yes." Kory had liked the cut of Connor's quiet warrior spirit.

He grinned, just a little foolishly, "Good... he and I... if Ollie manages what he's trying, we're getting married next fall--it's a running joke that we ought to make it a double wedding, but Dick..." 

"Dick will not risk his friends and loved ones to another wedding ritual," Kory said, amused. "Congratulations are in order."

Kyle grinned again, "Pretty much... and thank you."

She kissed his cheek then. "You're a cute one." She kept any sadness she felt away; Jade had loved this man, and Kory would have felt kindly toward him just for that. Donna having also loved him raised him a few more notches in her book.

Kyle eyed her, shaking his head. "If you say so," as they reached Oa and lit. There were better doctors here to tend to whatever was wrong with Adam, and several people would be glad to see them safe. 

Kory would endure the layover, but like Animal Man, she was more than eager to be home, and would prevail on the Oans to send them directly to Earth, rather than force them to travel the traditional ways back. She knew the Oans were capable of shortening the travel time to practically nothing, and she was in no mood to be patient on that.

Kyle could practically feel her impatience, and didn't envy anyone that got caught up in it. 

`~`~`~`~`

Jason sat with Alfred, a cup of cocoa in his hand, eye swollen shut. 

"Just missed them, huh?" 

It had a been a few weeks since his last visit, when he had showed up right after the Thanksgiving holiday, looking for company and the kind of food he knew Alfred could cook up. Alfred had worried that Leslie's presence that night had made the young man skittish about coming around; he was not comfortable with the pacifistic doctor. 

"Do not worry, Master Jason. Your efforts will not go unappreciated," Alfred reassured him. "If you would leave me a number this time..." 

"Yeah, Alfie... good idea. The sooner we get this over with, the better." He scribbled a number down, one with a cell phone prefix, on his napkin. "You think me and him?" 

"He'll be quite pleased." 

`~`~`~`~` 

Diana watched from her place high on the hill as Cassie and Ione cavorted in the surf. She had noted the lightness growing in her youngest sister the more the two grew close. Any thoughts she had of the inappropriateness were put aside, the minute Cassie had come back from Titan's Tower and sought Ione out. Whatever events had happened, as Donna had arrived and left again almost instantly, had done something to make Cassie truly open up to the Amazon seeking her heart. 

All Diana wanted was for the remnants of the Amazons to be happy, even as she hoped that one day, Artemis would be able to bring the rest of the Tribes back to this realm. 

`~`~`~`~` 

Jay ran up to the construction site, full of energy and life as he joined Sand. 

"We saw the news, and Jesse had tons to say about her New Years," the quiet man said. "Glad to have them back?" 

"Very." He staggered as Wildcat clapped him on his back. 

"It will be finished in the month... are we going to do this?" the boxer asked with a trace of unhappiness. 

"Ted... of course we are. No League, no JSA, no effective Titans... we can't let that continue," Jay said. "Besides, we can't let Dinah keep trying to fix the world quietly, or that Lantern boy with so much recklessness, alone." 

Wildcat sighed at the mention of his goddaughter. "She's something, ain't she?" 

Jay squeezed his arm. "Just call her, you big goon. She's not one to stay upset so long. And Alan said she was fine with him after Christmas. She's just... I think she's tired of being told she's making mistakes." 

"You're right... but I won't call her." The big man looked toward Metropolis. "As soon as I can, I'll camp on her door until she sees me." 

Jay shook his head, laughing. "Your girlfriend might get lonely; our Dinah is a busy woman." 

"Who needs to come home to us," Sand said firmly. "When the museum reopens, and we announce we're going active, I want her on the team." 

"What about Pieter?" both elders asked in the same breath. 

"He suggested it." Sand shrugged. "Since he's seeing someone currently, I have faith in their ability to work together." 

"Then we'll try to convince her," Jay assured him. 

`~`~`~`~` 

"Incoming extraterrestrial teleportation," the Tower informed Cyborg. The Tower was quiet again, down to the handful of members who lived there.

That got Raven's attention and she moved towards him, head tilting worriedly. Gar, of course, wasn't far away either, and his fur bristled a moment. "If this is trouble..." 

"Four life forms detected," the Tower added. "Two Titan presences confirmed," it told them.

Raven's eyes widened, and she turned to head outside without another word, moving quickly, but Gar got ahead of her. There weren't that many Titans that hadn't been earthside... //Please. Please.//

"Raven!" came from the statuesque redhead standing just outside the Tower. 

"STAR!" Beast Boy phased through five different forms before he reached her, followed closely by Cyborg and Raven. Animal Man kept a hand on Adam's elbow and stood back, while Kyle just watched in amusement and happiness. The Oans had sent him back to Earth, officially giving him the sector alongside Hal.

Raven realized she was using up her hugs for the next year or so, but she was so glad to see her sister safe that she couldn't help reaching out and pulling her close. "Kory..." she said softly, head against her much taller friend's chest, arms tight around her. "You're home."

Kory enfolded Raven close, letting the two males hug around them as she shielded Raven to her body, actually trying to rein in her own emotions to be less overwhelming. "I did. Kyle found us, and now we are home." 

"Yay! Kyle, my man, you did it!" Beast Boy bounced over to hug the Lantern as well, then went straight back to his Goldy. 

Kyle smiled at the quick hug. "Yeah...gonna take the other two on, Star. Be seeing you." He formed a construct to do just that.

Raven just held her tight. "Oh, Kory, there is so much you have missed... Garth will be miserable he missed you. Vic, call the others before they hear from someone else..." She felt Kyle leaving, but it hardly registered.

"On it, Rae," Vic said, keeping a light hand on her and his other on the small of Gar's back.

"Kyle told me everything he knew, from after I left Earth."

"Oh man....KYLE!" Vic yelled after the Lantern, getting his attention. "Wally's back!" 

The flicker through of incredulity on the construct made Animal Man nervous, but Kyle grinned. "Hot....man, that is the best news!"

"Good," Raven nodded--"But he only told you what he knew... we have so many of our own back, since New Years... Wally, as Vic just said, and Bart, back to his old self... and Barry, and I mentioned Garth..." 

Gar leaned back into Vic's hand, grinning like an idiot. "Ain't it though, Kyle?"

"And now you're back, too..." Raven was honestly smiling.

"Let me get these guys home, then I'm sure Connor can fill me in! I have news for him, but you should know! This is my sector now!" Kyle was ecstatic. 

"Yes!" Vic did the victory pump in the air, then grinned. "Go on; we'll expect you to come by soon, though. Got big plans."

"Yes, we do," Raven nodded, finally managing to control her expression, and shifting slightly back from Kory... but only slightly. 

Gar had echoed Vic's "Yes!" bouncing into the air as if his legs had springs, then settled down, still practically buzzing with energy about what they had planned, then he looked at Vic with confused eyes. "Wait, I know Connor's his best friend, but why..." 

"They are engaged," Kory announced, smiling. 

Everyone else looked at her with a shocked look.

"They're.... did someone decide this was 'National Coming Out' year or something?" Gar spluttered. 

"You mean Dick and Roy?" Kory asked sweetly, kissing him on the top of his head. "Have the three of you decided it is official yet?" Now Vic spluttered, at a loss for words that Kory would point out what she saw so blatantly so soon. 

Raven's jaw fell slightly, "Koriand'r, we've only had Vic back a few days..." 

"I see...it would be best to get readjusted to normal life before making such an announcement, I think." She smiled at them all.

Alerts started forwarding to Vic again, fliers and speedsters inbound--amazing how fast they came sometimes. 

"I'm glad you're back, Kory," Raven told her, shaking her head at how easily Kory threw everyone into distraction..

"I am very glad to be back!" Kory announced, flying up in an expression of her joy, still holding Raven. She laughed, letting Raven move away from her as she went to greet those coming to see her once more. That it was Donna at the lead was perfect, and the two women embraced with fierce affection. 

Raven flew beside her, smiling at Donna when they finally separated, and she looked down to see Wally dropping Dick and Tim off and heading out again. //Why weren't they... oh. Right. Bruce.// Dick had felt more worried about that than he had sounded... but right now whatever was troubling him could wait. So many of them come home... and she had some thoughts of her own on one other... but that she would keep close to her heart for a time. There was no sense in raising hopes only to dash them. 

In just a short time, Kyle showed back up with Roy, Mia, Rose, Kon, and his fiancé, even though Connor was not a Titan. 

"We're going to need more food," Vic said to Gar, shaking his head at everyone that had come back and been dragged in. "A lot. Thank god we're well funded.." 

"That's the truth." Gar stared. "We have a huge family."

"Yeah we do... and I wouldn't trade them for the world. Let's go ruin some grocery clerk's day while everyone's too busy hugging on Kory to notice."

`~`~`~`~`

Bruce's phone rang, jingling with Dinah's number, and he swiftly picked up. "Yes, Dinah?" 

"I thought you might be amused to know Ollie wound up on Lian duty. Alone. He's called three times in a panic already." Her voice was giggling. "It was a nice soother to how my day started."

"...Who's idea was that?" Bruce wondered, shaking his head. He'd been amused by Wally's quick arrival and equally quick departure when both boy's communicators went off, but the speedster had chattered so fast that he wasn't certain what he'd been talking about as he grabbed them up and took off. "And... what happened to start your day so badly?" He could hear the tension thrumming in her voice.

"Dick whammied me. Asked me to take one more guest, and I said yes." She sighed. "Wasn't expecting the guest to be Rose Wilson...but I have to trust Dick's instincts on this. Then Kyle showed up with Connor, Mia, Roy and the next thing I knew, Kon and Rose were scooped up and they were all gone back to the Tower."

"So that's what he's been up to," Bruce murmured softly, eyes narrowing at the lasting reminder of one of the worst times in his son's life--a time he'd been too distracted to see the full extent of and too late to intervene in. "Wally showed up to steal Dick and Tim away again, just after their comm gear went off. Kyle shouldn't be back so quickly, and with that list... Someone else is back." They were running out of this kind of luck, they simply had to be.

"I know...so I called the Tower myself. A barely not-smiling Raven told me Kory, Animal Man, and Adam Strange are here." Dinah paused. "And if the boys failed to tell you, as Kon said it offhandedly, Garth came back too."

"They told me," Bruce said easily. "Other than my eldest's surprise, how have things been?"

"I miss you." She rolled to her back on her bed, phone tucked by her ear. "And I thought, maybe, just maybe, the next time Oracle does not need me, I'd get Zinda to drop me off."

"I'd like that," Bruce said, a little more swiftly than he liked, even with Dinah. "I.. miss you, too." 

She laughed softly. "It's okay, Bruce...I'm not going to let anyone know you might actually be enjoying me and Ollie sharing your life."

"Dinah, that's--" he bit it off. 

She laughed, low and musical in his ear. "Bruce...I accept you and your ways. That's enough."

Bruce relaxed slowly, finally hearing what she'd meant instead of what he'd heard. "Thank you, Dinah. I do miss you." //More than you realize...//

"Want me to make you miss me more?" she tempted, her voice falling to a lower pitch, one that promised silk and lace and long sleepless days between them.

"Only if I get to return the favor," his own voice dropped, roughening slightly, matching hers. 

He heard her breath catch, before she moaned softly. "Oh, Bruce..."

He smiled, a quick, sharp thing, and spoke to her again, "Yes, Dinah?" 

`~`~`~`~`

The tall, foreboding man in the deep cowl turned his head toward the smaller, pale girl in chic goth clothes, the wadjet on her eye but one of the symbols of her office. He indicated the heavy tome he carried. 

"I know, brother. But I have my marching orders this time." She sighed happily. "Kid Eternity is being very careful, and I'm watching. We're not letting anyone out that doesn't deserve a chance at bliss in life." 

A questioning look came on the heels of that, and she shook her head. 

"I told you before…when they are nigh immortal, I can't hold them here. Even if he has earned a few trips through Tartarus's worst levels, it's not my duty to chain him there. I don't think he'll like where he wakes up though…." 

`~`~`~`~` 

He should have realized that telling anything to Kory meant everyone would know before he'd been on Earth for an hour, Kyle sighed to himself as they finally managed to escape the Titans that seemed to be contesting who could stay up the latest. He'd come in for a fair share of ribbing about fulfilling all of the artist stereotypes--but he'd managed to handle that with a fair degree of grace and a couple of threats to go a few rounds. He was going to have to think of something truly impressive to do to Toni, though. She'd cracked 'Shouldn't you two save it for after the wedding?' as they were leaving the room, leading to a whole 'nother round of light-hearted teasing from most of his old friends--if Dick and Roy hadn't cut in they'd probably still be down there. He stepped into 'his' room with a low, soft sigh of relief, and turned to reach for Connor. 

The archer's lean body moved into Kyle's space almost immediately, pushing Kyle hard against the door and kissing him with a deep, bruising passion. His hands played over Kyle's body, finding skin and roaming possessively.

Kyle gasped into it, hands wrapping around Connor's hips as he pulled him tighter, arching against him, not minding the hard feel of the armor against him in the slightest. 

"Tell me it is real, tell me you're home for real," Connor whispered, just before he bit Kyle's earlobe teasingly.

"I'm home for real," Kyle told him. "I'm home." //Until the Guardians change their minds _again_.// But that didn't need to be mentioned right now, not with Connor nipping at his ear and pinning him against the door.

Connor was steadily pushing at the clothes interfering with his desires. He finally broke free, drawing Kyle into the middle of the room and focusing on stripping him. Every item he removed gave him more skin to kiss, to touch, worshiping Kyle's body.

Kyle shuddered and held on tightly, taking his hands off Connor only when he had to so clothing could come off... then started trying to return the favor, working on his lover's clothing. Connor let him, but kept interrupting, claiming new kisses, or caressing over nerve clusters in manners that should be illegal.

Kyle did his best to return those caresses, electric and distracting as they were as he managed to get his lover stripped. It seemed that the moment they were both fully nude, Connor laid his hands on Kyle, and the next moment they were in the bed, Connor over his fiancé. "I missed you," he whispered, pressing close and moving slowly.

"Oh... I missed you too. So much," Kyle arched up under him, arms wrapping up under his arms and around his back, catching Connor's pace to move just as slowly against him, pressing kisses to his shoulder and throat hungrily. 

Connor let out a quiet moan, burying his face against Kyle's hair, inhaling deeply. He knew all the tricks to prolong sex, to make it an event to last all night...but right now all he wanted was to feel Kyle, to make him go crazy, and to take Kyle over the edge. In the back of his mind, he knew it was just a reaction to missing him, to getting him back so soon. Kyle made a low, softly questioning noise against his throat, licking it, rocking up under him, still slow. 

"Kyle," Connor moaned. "Please tell me you have what we need in here...."

Kyle tilted his head, thinking--difficult as hell with Connor moving like that--"Hadn't been here since they built it..." He wracked his mind, trying to think if he'd left anything in the old Tower... "Check the table," he said after a moment. His best chance was probably that Roy or Dick had taken pity on them, unless old habits died real hard.... //Gar, Kory, please...// Connor shifted, reaching up and over, and came back with a brand new bottle and packet. 

Kyle grinned, pleased and amused and trying to figure out how to figure out who to thank, and he arched up and kissed his lover to stop thinking about it, not with Connor right here... Connor's soft gasp was followed quickly by a hard, searing kiss, the objects of his quest left to one side until he had left Kyle breathless.

Kyle twisted and writhed under and against him, electrified by the intent in Connor's body and mouth and hands.

"I love you," Connor whispered. Carefully, he dressed himself, before he took the bottle and poured a small amount out, slicking his fingers first. 

"I know, Connor. I love you, too." He splayed his legs open, offering himself again, as always...

Connor kissed him again as he ran his now slick hand over the sensitive length of his lover, down, over the sac, before he gently prodded the entrance with his fingers. Kyle shuddered at that touch, rocking up against it as Connor stroked him, kissing him deep. 

As hungry for being within Kyle as he was, Connor took his time, sliding his fingers inside one at a time, until Kyle was fully open to him. Only then did he slick his own length, shuddering at just the feel of that touch, he was so eager.

"Connor, god..." watching his lover like that, braced up and a hand wrapped around himself was always so good, but seeing him shake as he did--this was going to be fast but god he didn't care... 

"Yes, Kyle," Connor whispered, pressing close again, pushing slowly but surely until he had filled Kyle, his moan laced with the undeniable hunger.

"Ohh..." it was a soft, low noise, long and desperately hungry as he rolled up against him, holding on hard to his lover's shoulders. 

It was difficult to concentrate, trying hard to hold back the sudden surge Connor felt when Kyle did that. "You make me crazy," he said, his eyes meeting his lover's. "I can't imagine it being different, ever, than this."

Kyle shook his head, agreeing, "No... I can't either..." Connor was best friend and lover and partner and _everything_... "You, this, is what I want. Connor, _move_." 

The archer did, pulling almost fully away, before sinking deep again. He moaned softly, hips beginning a rhythm that fed both their needs.

"Yes," Kyle whispered to him, then caught his lover's mouth for a kiss as Connor drove them both crazy, hands sliding hard down his back to cling to his hips. Connor's hands clenched in the sheets as he braced, hips snapping hard and fast, his tongue probing Kyle's mouth fiercely. For this time, this reunion, he let himself go, giving over to the feeling.

Kyle couldn't not move with him, just as hard and sure and fast, kissing him back... He wrapped his leg up tight around Connor's back to hold on tighter--and the shift was perfect, drove Connor into him perfectly right, and he broke the kiss to throw his head back and moan...

"Share it with me," Connor whispered, his lips by Kyle's ears. "Share the crest, the fall, let our bodies pulse together," he said in a low husky tone. Kyle cried out and _that_ was all it took, Connor's voice wrapped around his heart and pulled him over, everything fading out into white heat except the feel of Connor with him... and that was enough to let Connor break as well, his hips locking hard in the final stroke, entire body shuddering with the strength of it. When he could move again, it was to collapse heavily on Kyle, kissing his throat and chest.

Kyle panted softly, shaking in the aftershocks, baring his throat to his lover even before he opened his eyes again. Connor rumbled happily. "Again?" he teased.

"God, yes," Kyle whispered, "just as soon as I remember how to move..." 

Connor shifted, hissing and spasming at the separation feeling, but he pulled Kyle to him as soon as he had laid back, once the condom was taken care of. Kyle twisted up over him when Connor pulled, draping a leg over his lover's as he leaned in to kiss him, petting down his side. Connor smiled softly. "I love your touch," he whispered.

Kyle smiled back, then kissed him, shifting to slide one arm behind his lover's neck, propping himself up on that elbow to thoroughly explore his fiancé's mouth, other hand still running over his chest, enthralled as always by the feel of his body... Connor moved into every touch, never still like he was out of bed. With Kyle, it was always about touch, about moving, making it last as long as they could with touches.

Kyle loved that, loved the way he could make his restrained best friend turn hungry and passionate with nothing but the brush of his fingers over certain places... He finally broke the kiss to breathe, taking half-gasps for air until his body stopped telling him about the need, kissing his way down Connor's jaw as he did, still caressing.

"Your kisses are like the most perfect caress of the cool morning air, mixed with the blaze of the new sun," Connor told him. "While your touch is the breeze that brings it all to me."

Kyle flushed and shook his head, lips moving lightly against Connor's jaw, mouthing his way towards his ear, tongue pressing into that hollow of bone behind it, fingers teasing sensitive spots along one of those powerful arms... It was absolutely obscene, what Connor could do to him when he pitched his voice like that. Connor relaxed into letting Kyle tend him. He breathed small words of encouragement, his voice a low, lazy purr.

Kyle ran his hand down that arm again, catching Connor's hand lifting his head from Connor's throat, bringing it to his mouth to kiss both ring and skin, once, twice, again.

The sharp moan and arch told Kyle more than words could; that ring, the symbol of their union, meant more to Connor than even his skill. Kyle smiled against his fingers, licking at the skin on either side of that band of metal, moving slow and sure against his hip and side. "Mine, love," he whispered, "I missed you so, missed the feel of you, the way you smell, taste..." 

"Yours, as you are mine," Connor reassured. "Not a minute passed that you were not hovering in my thoughts. Wanting to hold you, feel you, take you," Connor said huskily.

Kyle shuddered from shoulder to hip, eyes closing as his hand tightened around Connor's fingers for a moment before he could get control of himself and look at his lover with hot, dark eyes, "Trust me I know the feeling." He made himself let go of Connor's hand, curving his back up under the other side of his lover's neck, holding him close before he started to slide it lower, down the center-line of his chest, sucking at his collarbone, half intending to mark him, breathing the scent of the best thing that ever happened to him hungrily.

"Ahh yes...Kyle...." Connor brought a hand up, running his fingers through the short black hair. "More, my soul's love...more." His eyes closed, feeling the way Kyle's mouth played over skin made sensitive by one loving.

Kyle sucked a little harder at his shoulder, hand stroking the lines of cut muscle and long ribs, over the lines of his abs as he moved against him, hard again from Connor's voice and reactions. Connor shifted, his hand coming between them as he wanted to touch Kyle, a light finger tracing that hardness slowly. "So perfectly ready," he said with an inviting tone.

Kyle bucked against that light touch--Connor knew too damn well what that did to him. "Rushing me, love?"

Connor laughed, a caress over Kyle's ears. "Never....but I would very much love to taste you."

"Funny... I was thinking the same thing..." 

Connor caressed his lover's face. "We both can enjoy what we want..."

Kyle pressed against that touch, leaning into it, "Yes, we can..." His hips rocked against Connor's at the thought, wrapping his hand around Connor's hip.

Connor caressed Kyle a little more firmly, wrapping his hand around the length, his thumb teasing the tip. Kyle moaned softly, hips rolling up against his touch... then twisted, intending to press his lips to his lover's equally hard cock, wanting him. 

Connor cooperated fully, until they both lay on their sides, each close enough to do as they pleased. Connor took it slow, a teasing caress of his lips, a whisper of air, making Kyle quiver. Kyle returned that, tip of his tongue sliding very lightly along the curve of his tip, hand petting down the line of his hip and thigh.

Connor's hand fluttered over Kyle's hip, thumb pressing just so on the pelvic bone. His tongue traced the tip slowly, tasting Kyle's earlier passion, before setting about cleaning him thoroughly. Kyle whimpered softly, breath shuddering against him, then started using quick, feline strokes of his tongue up and down Connor's length, teasing hungrily, meaning to make Connor as insane as he was being driven by those long swipes of Connor's tongue. 

Connor responded, closing his mouth around the tip and moaning. His hand began a caressing path, even as he started a rhythm of sucking and licking. Kyle arched and tried not to buck, hand petting, kissing him, then licked his way up to suck him in, head bobbing slowly as he dropped his mouth lower. 

This moan was right against the skin, as Connor felt the pressure building so pleasantly again. Kyle's body arched at the feel of that moan against such sensitive skin, holding on to Connor's hip as he sucked him slowly, tongue pressing against the line of the vein and over the slit at the tip when he pulled back that far. 

Connor wanted to follow that mouth, wanted to thrust, but held very still, doubling his efforts. A long, lazy caress of Kyle's hip was accompanied by a slow, light graze of teeth over delicate skin. Kyle whimpered harshly, clinging to him as he felt that need, then the graze and stroke made him mewl again, sliding fully back down on his lover as Connor worked his body.

They fell into almost a dance, each trying to please and be pleased, taking their time to let it all build up. Long, slow, powerful and easy... and Kyle was determined not to be the first one over, this time. To which end, he eventually began using every trick he'd learned Connor loved.

He knew he had Connor when the man could not quite still his hips, his moans and sucking off rhythm, erratically driving Kyle crazy. He purred, low and deep with Connor buried in his throat, holding him close, trying to bring him over.

The purring vibration was too much, as Connor fought the urge to buck into his release, body tense and beginning to shake as his seed spilled. Kyle pulled back to swallow around him, drinking him down hungrily, hand petting. Connor whimpered even at that necessary pulling back, but his mouth feasted hungrily on Kyle, one hand twisting between them to massage Kyle's sac slowly once he had enough presence of mind to control his hands.

Kyle gasped for breath around him, body writhing as Connor made him crazy, pulled gasping whimpers from his throat as he struggled to last just a little longer... One long finger curled out from the massage, to just rest behind the sac, as Connor swallowed Kyle fully--and all his attempts at control shattered at that, still trying to hold on enough not to buck into his lover's mouth...

Connor drank every bit down, then cat cleaned his lover before shifting to curl up with him. Kyle curled into Connor's arms, wrapping around him, knee draping over Connor's as he nuzzled at his throat, still shuddering slightly in aftershocks prolonged by Connor's licking him...

"I don't ever want to let you go," Connor whispered.

"No need," Kyle replied softly, "yours," once he could speak. 

Connor kissed Kyle's forehead. "Hmm, so glad we stayed here. Kept us from worrying about Lian intruding."

Kyle chuckled softly, sleepily. "Yeah. 'S nice change." 

Connor pulled at the covers, getting them under a light blanket. "Sleep now, my soul's love."

Kyle pressed him down onto his back, stretching out along and over him, head against his shoulder and the pillow, nodding. "Long week..." 

"I know." Connor's arm stayed around his lover, as he closed his eyes. 

"Mmmm," Kyle nuzzled him again, then closed his eyes and let himself drop off to sleep.


	6. Happy Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lover's Day...gets rocky when someone else proves to be alive.

Dinah knocked on the door of the hotel room, pleased she had wrapped up a day early, and should be able to surprise Bruce. Bruce tilted his head at the sound of the knock, wondering, then went to look, then opened the door, smile on his lips as he stepped back to let her in. "Dinah." Her name was low and soft... unlike the kiss he pulled her into as soon as the door closed behind her. 

She pressed close to him, yielding to the strength of his kiss, one hand resting on his chest, the other moving along his side. He took a step backwards, pulling her with him, mouth still fastened to hers.

He broke the kiss to breathe, hands running across her, "You're early..." 

"I know," she murmured, eyes closing to half-mast. "Full week, too." She pressed tight to him, leaning up to kiss under his jaw.

"Until something comes up," he said with the easy acceptance of the demands of both their lives, head tipping back to give her his throat as he held her with one arm, the other hand roaming her body.

She moaned softly as she tasted his skin, inhaled his scent, felt him so close. She was a half step away from promising more with her own touch when she recalled her bags should be on the way up. Reluctantly, she parted, twining her hand in his. "Don't want the bellboy to interrupt us," she said. Bruce nearly growled as she stepped back, then sighed and nodded, fingers tangling in hers. "True, we don't." His other hand slid back to his wallet, pulling out a bill to tip said person. 

"Kon said he heard Tim in the city; I take it Dick was there too?" She was thrumming with pent up energy, hoping they would have privacy for a little while.

Bruce nodded. "They decided they needed the practice in the language, and intended to spend most of the day haggling with the merchants. I'm intrigued to see what they come back with. ...and they're in the suite four rooms down on the east side of the hall." 

Her eyes lit at that, before the bellhop arrived and caused her to slip away while Bruce dealt with him. "Shower," she said by way of explanation. "Had to convince Zinda to fly about three hundred miles off our course to drop me and Kon here."

Bruce knew little of Oracle's latest... acquisition to her team, but anyone Dinah spoke of with such pleased familiarity deserved some credit. The bellhop arrived as the water turned on, distracting him with the young man for long moments, then locked the door, threw the deadbolt, and went to step into the bathroom. "Did you want company?" There was always the chance she was more interested in the bed... His answer was a graceful finger coming out from behind the curtain, crooking at him invitingly.

He stripped to the skin swiftly, not saying a word as he slid behind her and kissed her throat gently, drinking in the sight of her. "So beautiful," he breathed softly.

She moved her hair back, head bending to give him more access to her throat and shoulder before she turned in his arms and slid her hands down his body, caressing lightly. None of her bruises or aches mattered right then, as all she wanted was to be with him.

Bruce closed his eyes, wanting to keep her bruised back against the strong spray, and kissed her throat again, hands petting down her back almost as gently, careful of the bruises he'd noticed as he pulled her in close again. "That voice of yours should be illegal," he told her, low and rough against her ear, holding her against him.

She arched into his hands, a soft cry of hunger escaping her, as he brushed a very sensitive spot. "You've inspired me for years," she said in a purring tone.

He kissed down her throat, sucking gently, then tired of the way he needed to bend to do so and lifted her, hands settling just below the perfect curves of her ass, holding her so his mouth had easy access to her collarbone. 

She moaned softly, eyes closing. "Bruce?" Her hands had moved to the back of his head when he picked her up.

"Hm?" he asked, holding her against him. She was so light, no trouble to hold her there and lick his way out a collarbone, nipping very lightly at a pulse-point. He had no idea what she intended to wear, and she'd kill him if he marked her somewhere that would show. 

"We need a bed, I think," she said her voice tight with anticipation. "Showers are nice, but I want your attention on pleasing, not supporting," she added, voice turning very wicked in its hunger for him.

"True, but you had to have a reason you headed here instead of for the bed..." If she wanted to wash, and soak a bit, he could probably be persuaded to put her down... probably. 

"To get clean." She smiled at him. "Then I got distracted," she added, her eyes a very dark shade of blue.

Bruce slowly slid her back down his body, biting back a moan at the feel of her. "Shame to waste the attempt..."

"You'll appreciate the effort, I'm sure," she told him, turning back into the water. He knew enough about how battles ran to know something very heavy had collapsed on top of the small woman to cause the pattern he saw. 

Bruce reached for soft sponge and soap both, brushing her hair out of the way to wash her upper back. "What hit you?" 

"A wall. Some idiot started a fight near a bistro, and Kon was busy. There was a kid..." She chuckled, then sighed at the feeling of being pampered, keeping her desire to a barely contained flicker. "That feels good."

"I'm glad," he told her as he gently scrubbed her back, other hand tracing light patterns over her skin. He didn't want her tamping it down, he wanted to keep her on edge, feel her react.

He reined in his displeasure with the idea of her taking that kind of a hit--he would have done no different, after all.

She moaned as he traced over a slightly more sensitive spot, almost pressing back to him. She shook her head with a smile, feeling like a giddy teenager to be with him.

"You sound proud of him," it was a question, though few would have recognized it... And his hands never stopped moving on her, changing as he dropped to a knee to wash lower. 

"Kon and Rose both make me proud. They're learning to work together and with me." She gasped softly as he used the sponge gently on her, his other hand added to the riot of nerve impulses driving her insane.

His hands went down the backs of her legs gently, one washing, the other still teasing. "That's good, I think." The... discussion between he and Dick over that had been an interesting one, but Dick had been right. She was not sane then, nor responsible for her actions. "It will be interesting to see how they mesh with Speedy and Robin. You know Mia's been coaxing Kyle to bring her out to join us... Turn around, Dinah." 

"I know...Kon's trying to get flight for distance back to fix that," she said, turning slowly. She reached out, caressing his face lightly. "And I think Rose will surprise all the Titans...We had a long talk about Mia, and she's promised me to protect her from harm."

Bruce leaned into her touch, then coaxed her into giving him one of her feet to wash, hand massaging out the strain she put her feet under. He nodded once at Dinah's words. "Hmm. That may not go over so well... and it would please Tim if he did so quickly." 

"Mmm," she murmured, raising the other when he had finished the first. "You certainly know how to make a woman feel good, Mister Wayne," she teased softly. He shifted and leaned in to press a lingering kiss against her upper abs, still washing her foot, then just smiled up at her and went back to washing up her legs.

She ran her fingers through his hair. "So, you have me at your mercy for a theoretical week. My my, whatever shall we do?"

"I have a few thoughts on that..." Bruce said lazily, washing halfway up her abs before he slid to his feet again, washing up her body.

She purred contently, her eyes again closing with pleasure at the way he treated her. "Tonight, I'd really like to stay in, and not see anyone but you all night long."

"That sounds perfect," he said as he washed her breasts gently, kissing her.

Her cooperation in that kiss promised many more great things for the night.

`~`~`~`~`

Kon set down out of sight, then focused on the sound of Tim's voice again, following it to the open air market, where Tim appeared to be arguing with the merchant in front of him over a very intricately threaded shawl in red and gold.

Tim was arguing very intently, and hating every time his facility with the language slipped slightly... Which meant it was Dick that spotted him first, from where he was lounging back against the support pole of the stall. He waved Kon over with a grin, not distracting Tim.

Kon made it over and grinned. "Hey man."

"Hey. You look good..." 

Tim reached backward and laid a hand against Kon's side, quickly finishing his haggling and turning away with the shawl. "Hi, Kon..." small, honest smile on his lips, "Wait a sec you weren't supposed to be here 'til tomorrow..."

Kon looked slightly embarrassed. "We, uhhm kinda wrapped up early." He did not want to explain they had been forced to wrap things up in a public setting because their quarry had almost eluded both he and Canary.

"What'd you--nevermind. Tell me later." He moved over and hugged him quickly, making only that much concession to the local customs. "Missed you." Then he tilted his head, "Think Mia'll like this?" 

"She'd better, considering what you just paid for it..." 

Tim snorted, "I did better than you managed."

"Yeah, she should. What is it with blondes and red?" Kon took a deep breath to get Tim's scent fully, and tried to keep his hands to himself when they started walking. He finally settled for placing a hand on both of their shoulders, walking between them, to have an excuse to touch.

"It looks good?" Tim was not trying to hide the bag slung against his side. He wasn't. 

"Pretty much," Dick agreed, "Plus there's the legacy factor.." //Subtle, Kon, real subtle.

"Legacies," Kon harrumphed. "I figured out kinda recently, legacies are cool, but you're still who you make yourself be." It was pretty obvious to both of them that he had been talking to Rose in the weeks they had been living under Dinah's roof.

The pair of Robins looked at each other in amusement, both realizing where the boy that idolized Superman so might have gotten an idea like that, then Tim tilted his head, "So, planning on changing your name anytime soon?" He was absolutely teasing, as his voice made clear.

Kon grinned, pure and simple. "No...just going to make the name mine!" He smiled at Tim, his eyes pulsing bright with a wish to be somewhere alone with his lover.

"I think we all do some of that," Dick said with a grin, feeling the sparks jangling between the two of them. //Great. Kicked out of the room, and Dinah's with Bruce... oh, uncool.// Not that a trace of it showed on his face. 

Tim nodded, "Yeah, we do... look at the two of us." His eyes were saying that same thing back.

Kon nodded. "So, what's the gameplan?" //Let it be back to the hotel now.// He tried hard to keep that thought out of his face, away from his body in general.

"We had planned on spending the rest of the day bs-ing around here, but I doubt you'd have much fun, so..." 

"We did intend to drop back and leave things," Tim said casually.

"Sounds doable," Kon said, with a grin.

//Subtle as a mack truck,// Dick thought in amusement. //And, Freudian slip much, Kon?// "Yeah. It's not that far back to the hotel, walk, or ride?" tilting his head at one of the pedal-powered 'taxi's' so common throughout this part of Asia as it went past. 

//Richard John Grayson I am going to kill you,// Tim thought at his brother as he kept his face under control at the thought those one-two comments had snapped into his mind. "Kon?" 

"We can ride," he said, planning to show Tim his short range flight later.

Tim chuckled and headed for the edge of the street to flag one down, carefully folding the shawl into the bag, then swung in, waited for his lover and brother, then told the driver where to head. Dick had given serious thought to being a brat and stealing middle, just to mess with Tim, but he'd played nice, hanging back to let Kon take his spot. 

Kon slid in, laying his arms along the back of the seat, so Tim could rest against him. "What else is in the bag?" he asked.

"Oh, this and that. A few things I saw for people, and he claimed I was younger, I could carry, so most of what he bought, too." Tim leaned in against him. 

Dick merely shrugged. "It's not like there's anything heavy...."

Kon laughed. "So damn glad I don't have an older brother living with me," he said, grinning at Tim.

Tim nearly asked, 'or at all?', but realized that would probably get him smacked by Dick, and just stayed pressed to Kon's side, remembering to behave. 

"No brothers with you, true enough... but how's Rose doing?"

Kon nodded slowly. "I don't know what the hell Dinah said to her...but she sticks by the Bird. And she's not so bad. Silent as hell when we go to the Tower unless someone bugs her, then its all sharp wit and sometimes a little crazy action but she's all...I dunno. The crazy bit, I think it's a mask now, when it gets rough for her."

Dick frowned slightly, and made a note to call Rose sometime soon. "Good to hear she's not doing too badly. Quiet at the Tower... because of BB, or...?" 

Tim settled to listen, but was glad to hear they were getting along okay. He pitied Dinah's entire apartment if they weren't. 

"Mostly...just trying not to lose her temper I think. They're riding her hard, not quite trusting, you know?" Kon shrugged. "I go with her to the gym, she gets to let it out, and keeps going. When I'm not there, it's usually Cassie who has to take the brunt of it."

"How's that working?" Tim asked, sounding both amused, and worried. 

Dick shook his head slightly. "I guess I can't blame them too much. Thanks for having her back, Kon. She needs it." 

"Hey no problem...kinda been there done that." Kon glanced at Tim with an amused look. "Let's see...last I checked, there was a poll on when the two of them would have angry sex in the gym, so...."

Dick tossed his head back and started to laugh, "So, any thoughts on how likely that is?" He figured her ex ought to know, if anyone did. He wasn't sure about Rose's opinions. Tim snorted, and waited for Kon's reply before saying anything.

"Cassie and that Amazon of hers are...disagreeing over her role in 'Man's World', so...I'd say by the Fourth of July at least." He was amused by his ex. Tim chuckled. "Wondered how that was going. Not well, huh?"

Dick blinked, very slowly. "I... missed this one..." 

"Of course you did. I think we're the only people she told. Well, probably Cissie too."

"Yeah." Kon looked smugly amused, as if he knew something they did not, which got him jabbed in the ribs by his boyfriend. 

"What, Kon? I know that look. You're holding stuff back. Talk." 

"She's back. Not every weekend. But most of them." He grinned at that. "Anita comes when her dad's partner agrees to keep her parents," he added. "Greta says she doesn't have a place there, still, but hey... two out of three."

Tim _grinned_ , then paused. "I can't believe Mia didn't TELL me!" he squawked indignantly. "I am gonna..." he muttered and settled into plotting-mode. //See if I buy you pretties again anytime soon, Mia Dearden-Queen...// 

"..Neither can I..." from Dick. That wasn't much like Mia...

"Cissie and she are trying to work out the details, but they said two teams means a need for two archers," Kon said. "It was completely cool to watch them trying to out shoot each other."

Tim drummed his fingers against the side-rail of the taxi, muttering comments in Mia's direction that were far less than flattering. Thankfully, they weren't in English, for Kon to hear. Dick, on the other hand, made plans to be far away the next time Tim got his eyes on Mia.

When they arrived at the hotel, Kon could barely keep from hovering, ready to get Tim upstairs and do what he wanted with the other boy.

"Kon, feet belong on the ground," Dick said very softly as they walked up to the suite. "I'm going to grab my cell out of the room and head back out, let you two say hi properly," he added in the privacy of the elevator, which made Tim flush slightly. He'd finally finished swearing vengeance at Mia for not letting him know a friend he'd gotten far too distant from had come back, and had leaned against Kon's side once they were in the elevator.

"Thanks, Dick. I appreciate that. And Roy says he's hitching a ride," he added, unable to believe he had let that slip his mind. "When the old man comes."

Dick grinned, then frowned. "Who on earth did he get to keep Lian? Kyle and Connor? They'll kill him..." 

Tim laughed. "Oh, they probably would. He might be planning on leaving her with Donna, Mia did tell me she'd moved back to Titans East..."

Kon shook his head. "He was talking to Tempest at the time he told me." 

"Oh. Cerdian, sure," Dick agreed after a moment to think. "That makes sense. And Garth knows how to take care of kids." The elevator opened and he headed in to grab his phone and leave again. He really, really hoped the hotel's soundproofing was good... Some things he just did not need to hear. 

Once the door shut behind his brother, Tim tossed the bag into a recliner and moved to Kon, pressing up against him to kiss him, hands sliding down into the back pockets of Kon's jeans. 

"I missed you, Timmy," Kon said once they broke, holding his lover close. "So...got anything left to do today...besides me?"

Tim shook his head. "No... I don't," and he kissed him again, deeper yet. 

A quick, controlled thrust of TTK got them both in bed, still clothed, but half the fun was peeling away the cloth between them, Kon decided. For now, he just kept Tim pinned, kissing and grinding slowly. Tim moaned into the kiss, twisting under him, hands sliding under Kon's shirt to run up his back, feeling all the hot skin and muscle there... and Kon just smiled, more than ready to drive Tim crazy.

`~`~`~`~`

Oracle had been keeping tabs on certain villains more closely than others for years. One particular villain got almost star treatment on her lists, being a frequent thorn in the side of two people she truly cared for.

When he had been locked up, she had put the watching into an easier pattern; she had a camera trained on him. Then a member of the more shadowy arm of the government visited him. She stepped up her surveillance, saw when he signed a Suicide Squad Deal in exchange for a full pardon. 

And he did not come back. The government cleaned up the mess begun by him dying in the middle of the mission by having a 'military accident' nearby. 

Oracle got suspicious when her agents could not turn up a body in the unmarked graveyard given to members of the Squad who died. She dug, using nearly every resource in the backdoors of the government she had created. 

She did not like what she found. 

`~`~`~`~`

Other than during his visit a few days earlier to one of the city's best tailors, he had not been in Hong Kong as Bruce Wayne, posing as merely a well-off businessman taking a holiday with his sons. That all changed the night after Dinah's arrival. He called ahead to one of the more exclusive cross-cuisine restaurants in the city, making a reservation for two on a night when they would be at their busiest, and was amused by how swiftly they agreed to his request. Dressed in the new suit, he stepped from the car door when it opened and turned to take Dinah's hand as she stepped out; drinking in the sight of her as much as he had the moment she finished dressing and allowed him to see her. They'd barely made it out of the hotel, if he was honest with himself. It amused him that her raven locks were the wig, now, instead of the blonde, but she looked utterly stunning.

Bruce mainly ignored them, though he did answer the calls for her name after a few moments, smiling at them with his 'usual' foolish smile before the doors closed and sealed them away from the gossip mongers. They were seated by the maitre'd, no less than expected, and a server hovered nearby. "What are you planning to have, Dinah?"

"Oh, I'm sure whatever you choose will be just delicious, Bruce." Her voice was like honey, and she knew the wait staff would be heavily bribed tonight.

Which would only add to their good fortune. He denied her words with a laugh and a shake of his head, "No, no. I don't think I know enough to pick something good... but I do happen to know who to ask!" He lifted his hand slightly, and their server was there almost instantly, making a very good attempt at pretending she had not heard every word. "Are you ready to order, sir? May I be of any assistance?" Her English was perfect, he noted, still with the crisp accent of the British schools. 

"Yes, I think you can. I'm a little confused by the menu, what would you say would be the best meal for such a lovely woman, and also for myself?" 

The young woman paled slightly, but recovered her composure almost instantly, and with every evidence of delight recommended several options. Two were exactly what he would have preferred, and he chose both, pleased. His hand lay across the table, barely touching her hand. Their server bowed and disappeared, and he smiled over at her. "I hope it meets your tastes, Dinah, I really do. I was sure lucky to spot you, in all this..." 

"I'm still so flattered that you, Bruce Wayne, even remembered me," she flirted. "I mean, Gotham is a big city, and every one knows who you are, but me?" She used her finger tip to caress his index finger.

"I don't know why you'd be surprised, you're a pretty unforgettable woman, Dinah," he replied with a smile, shifting his hand to touch hers a little more. 

She almost purred at the compliment. "Thank you." She debated just how far to push this, and smiled when a server walked near enough to truly hear. "It's almost a teenage fantasy come true; I had the most amazing crush on you growing up."

He smiled back, delight on his face, and chuckled. "Well, let's hope I can come close to meeting your dreams, then. Quite a lot to live up to, though..." 

"Well, Bruce, you're off to a ...sizzling start." She let her voice drop into pure sex-kitten ranges for that.

"Nice to know I'm meeting your expectations so far," he smiled, dropping his own voice to reply just as their server arrived with the trays and settled a glorious meal in front of them both. "Thank you, miss. This all looks amazing, wouldn't you say? Now, I guess the question is where do we start?" 

"I'd say with a bite here, a taste there," Dinah replied, her eyes and voice matching the flirty set of her lips.

"Begin as we mean to go on, then? Sounds like a wonderful idea, not that I'm surprised. You're rather full of those." Thankful he did not have to pretend to be incompetent with chopsticks, he selected one of his favorite dishes and took a bite, let pure delight cross his face--it truly was exceptional--and swallowed before lifting another bite. He waited a moment for her to finish, and told her, "You simply must try this, Dinah, it's exquisite..." then turned his arm and wrist to extend it across the thankfully small table.

Dinah leaned forward, taking her time to slowly, artfully take the morsel in her mouth. "Mmm, that is wonderful," she purred.

He swallowed, the reaction not at all an act, and smiled, "I hoped you'd like it. How's yours?"

For answer, she picked a piece up with her sticks, her skill with them as ingrained as his, and made an offering to him. "Do try." She watched his mouth rather than his eyes.

Bruce leaned over and took it lightly, letting his eyes close to savor the flavors. "Oh. Wonderful is definitely the word... rather like you."

"Thank you. They do say I'm a bit spicy like this," she said shamelessly.

"I think if anyone says you're only a 'bit' spicy, they don't know you well... but that suits me--I'm fond of spice."

She laughed with music in her voice, then coughed and reached up to play with her ear, finger ghosting over the earring there. Just about the same moment, his own small receiver tingled. 

"B. Oracle here."

He reached up to brush his hair back out of his eyes, "Not a good time," he spoke very softly. 

"I was busy," Dinah said softly at just the same time. 

"I don't care. We have a high priority mission that is going to need all of you," Oracle continued, and Dinah hissed in a breath, wondering who else was on channel, even as she met Bruce's eyes. "Twenty minutes for you to rendezvous at your hotel, then I'll brief." The connection clicked out.

Bruce closed his eyes a moment and swore mentally, dropping his hand away. They could easily have spent an hour or more over this, and enjoyed every moment, now... they would have to eat quickly, as though on fire for each other--//not untrue//--and hurry out... 

Dinah flicked through their options as well, and hated them all. She decided Oracle needed a swift kick if she could not have found someone else to handle this. That same thought flickered in his eyes before he sampled another dish and once again offered her a bite, voice teasing, free hand sliding to her wrist.

She responded to the light touch with a smoldering look, following the chopsticks back across the small table, knowing he could read her, and he would cooperate in a kiss to begin the exit act. He kissed her, lightly, leaning over, then made every attempt to ensure that they ate well, touches to her free hand becoming more and more electric to the observer until he hurriedly called for the check, reassured the nervous maitre'd the food had been excellent and they would most certainly return, holding her close against his side as he smiled, then got them out the door.

Dinah played up to every touch, every look, and the ride back to the hotel did not break the show. She knew just where and how to touch him, or herself with an art of drawing his eye just so, to insure the driver had a good tale to be bought by the paparazzi. He was slightly more well-behaved as they crossed the floor to the elevator, and was thankful that they managed to step into one without other occupants--most people were out enjoying the late evening, as they ought to have been. The second the doors closed he kissed her deep, pulling her tight against him for long, long moments, hands running up her back... He finally broke it to breathe, and growled, "Your partner, Dinah..." The act had been only a bit an act, and wanting her was like breathing, these days... //Babs, what have you got against the holidays?// 

"I know, I know..." She ran a hand down his chest, lower, as the other cupped the back of his neck, wishing for more time.

He growled, low and soft, and kissed her again, pressing against her touch as he stroked the side of her hip, her back, other hand carefully at the base of her neck, not in the wig.

She whimpered softly to him, reluctantly moving away as Oracle activated her earpiece, but not his. She looked very frustrated as she listened carefully. She then sighed, just as the elevator came to a stop. "Witch just made me responsible for getting you, Tim, and Dick to the air strip, once she briefs. Zinda's already en route," she told Bruce once Oracle was off her comm.

//All of us? What's happened?// He felt the hair on his neck raise out of dread. Barbara knew very well how little he wanted to be disturbed during this year. That she was calling boded very, very ill. And that she wanted all of them was even worse. "Tim? She has no excuse for that." The arousal was put aside, banked for later rekindling as he stepped out of the elevator. 

"Our room, I think. I'll get Tim." He kissed her one last time, and went, unlatching the door with his keycard--he stopped with words on his lips as Tim's partner's voice ran over his ears, low and rough and begging from the half-open bedroom door, and shut the one he was holding quickly. "Never mind." 

He went to join Dinah, shaking his head once at her look, and his head turned as Dick jogged down the hallway, eyes narrowing at the sight of them. "I was afraid she meant you two..." he said as they got inside the doors of the suite.

"Everyone," Oracle's voice crackled to them. "We have a situation concerning one of the Titan rogues," she continued as they moved into the room and locked the doors. Dinah moved into Bruce's space, worried, but needing at least some touch to settle her nerves. That was far too many for their kind of mission. 

"Who all's on channel, O?" Nightwing asked. 

"The three of you. I don't have your Arrows outfitted yet," Oracle said grimly, planning to rectify that. "And Tim's comm gear malfunctioned." There was the sound of a deep breath being taken. "The trial for Slade Wilson was rushed through and he was found guilty on all counts," she began. 

Dinah became very still in Bruce's arms, her entire body tensing. 

"I know," Dick said, arms crossing low over his chest, hands pressed to his side in sharp contrast to the hard edge in his voice. //Do you really think I don't, after what he did to my city? To me? (To everything I have with Roy?)// He'd paid very close attention to that, once he healed, but that had been finished months ago. Slade was supposed to be locked up tight.

Bruce could just _guess_ what, or who, had caused that malfunction, given what he'd overheard. He held Dinah gently, close against him, informed by her reaction that the complex... relationship he'd known was between her and Slade possibly had more layers than he knew. "And?" 

"He was given the Waller treatment." 

"No!" Dinah's growled denial was involuntary and harsh, while Dick's breath stuttered. 

"Yes, Canary...and it was reported he died. Only, I have finally confirmed he did not. He is, however, currently in the hands of a dubious government agency, undergoing extreme experimentation."

"Oh, he probably _did_ ," Dick replied to Oracle's words, then went completely still, eyes blazing with blue flame. Furious as he was at Slade, betrayed as he felt by so much that had happened in recent years, the man that had saved his team, willingly taken the beating that had let him pour out his grief and rage for a beloved friend and guarded him through the aftermath, had been his biggest challenge and the best whetstone to his skills still held a place in him. The thought of the man he had once respected held, tested--"OH, FUCK no. One's _Enough_." 

Bruce's eyes narrowed involuntarily as his lover and his son proved once again that Slade had hooks deep in them. //Wilson, you arrogant son of a bitch...//

"You said our Arrows?" Dinah latched onto that. "Zinda has them?" 

"Yes, I called Green Arrow, requesting his assistance and Arsenal's. He agreed, on strength of my claim you wanted him there. Speedy is aboard...but I would prefer she keep Superboy company there."

"Agreed," Dick said swiftly. //Oh, shit. Roy is going to go postal. Twice. I just finally really got him over my complete stupidity...// "They know the target yet?" 

Bruce nodded, also agreeing. This... was nothing for the two young Titans. The rest of them had enough background in covert operations for this, but despite Tim's age, they were going to need him as well. He was the best hand with a hack they had to put on the ground.

"They do not know, only that it is a threat of League priority... and we are the closest thing to a League," Oracle replied. "Zinda should touch down in the hour. I started her moving before I had a confirmed site to move all of you to. Further briefing will be aboard the Aerie One." The JSA was still rebuilding and despite some of the rumors she was hearing, the League was down still. 

"Understood, Oracle." Dinah shivered at the thought of more people like Slade...or worse, his daughter when she had not yet regained sanity.

There was only one airstrip that could handle the Aerie One in Hong Kong, Bruce knew, and it was only a few minutes by what his son still called the rooftop highway. "Anything else, O?" 

"Not now, B. I'll need R to help me decrypt files once he's aboard." She cut her end of the link to the two men. "Canary, I know you needed a break." 

Dinah walked away from Bruce a little, hand to her ear. "I've got it, O. We can't afford any monsters being made with his abilities. Just make sure the Tower knows Ravager might be staying a little later than the end of the week." 

"I can do that. Oracle Out." Dinah took her hand down, turning back.

"Dick--" 

"I _have_ eyes, Dad. I'm gone. I'll... go hang in the lobby or something. See you in forty? I'll roust Tim out, too." He'd snorted at the very implication that he'd stick around when tension was boiling off the two of them. Hell with the lobby, he wanted the gym, but he couldn't show off that badly here.

Dinah turned her eyes to Dick briefly, thanking him silently, even as he saw the signs of her masking the completely involuntary reactions of earlier. Dick managed to flash a grin at her and vanished out of the hotel room, trying to control his own reactions. 

Bruce crossed the floor to her, pulling her close and around to kiss her deeply, holding her tight. //Mine, Dinah. Mine and Ollie's.// The thought was a low growl as he tried to control his own reaction to hearing her almost panicked cry at the news. //I nearly lost my son to him. I _will not_ let him have you.// 

She gasped into that kiss, feeling him take firm control of her. It was exactly what she needed to push away the confusion Slade Wilson had caused in her life, and she brought her hands up to hold on to him.

He smiled to feel her wrap around him and lifted her again, completely careless of the dress as he carried her towards the bedroom. Time enough, if not as much as he would have wanted, and he needed her badly--between the teasing earlier and now this... He would have her, now. She gave a small whimpering moan, clinging to his strength, to his solid will to make her his. 

He worked at the fastenings of her dress as he moved towards the bed, wanting her out of it before he pinned her down, kissing down her throat, barely managing to restrain the desire to mark her as he stripped the fabric away. The dress came away easily, leaving her in little bits of nothing designed only to tease, not conceal. She shivered softly as the air hit her all over. "God, Bruce...."

"Hmm?" He laid her out on the bed, appreciating the view and the care she'd taken to tease him as the exorbitantly expensive suit quickly fell to the carpet before he joined her, trapping her against him, pinning her possessively. 

"I need you." Her blue eyes met his, just before she leaned up to kiss him, running one hand into his hair, the other down to his shoulder.

"Mine," he told her, kissing her deep as his hand ran over her intently, feeling her pressed tight against him, pleased to hear the need in her voice. //Mine, Dinah.// She shifted beneath him, body open to him, to his touches. She was very sensitive, as his hand drew gasps and moans within their kiss, and made her move against him, reacting so very hungrily to him.

It wasn't long before he slid into her, moving slow and deep into her as his mouth ran everywhere he could reach without breaking that connection. Her voice rang out from the first moment he slid inside her. In no uncertain terms, she let him know that she was his, now and always, with every cry, every buck up against him, her nails carefully turned away from his skin as she held on, conscious enough not to leave cuts that would sting with sweat under armor.

Finally, he whispered to her, "Fly for me, Dinah," he coaxed, aggression having slowly been taken over by simpler love and desire as her reassurances settled into his mind. The uninhibited strength of her reactions, the way she willingly gave in to him had worked to calm him. 

She clung to his neck, pressing up to him as her body began to shake, on the edge when he spoke to her. "Bruce, my love..." She whispered it against his throat just before her back arched, giving herself to him completely as she lost all control, fireworks behind her eyes.

"Dinah," he whispered back to her, letting himself follow her over, arms wrapped tight under her body, hands at the back of her neck and the small of her back. 

She held on tight, her body shuddering several times around him even after the first sensations had begun to die away. "Mmm, not exactly what I had in mind," she whispered, once they both had their breathing back.

"No," Bruce agreed, lifting his head to kiss her gently, petting her equally gently.

She smiled at him. "Still have time for a quick shower," she told him softly. "The water closet on the Aerie is not big enough for two."

Bruce nodded and slowly moved away from her. She moved off the bed, catching his hand, dragging him to get a shower as quickly as they could. If she slowed it down with hungry kisses here and there, he at least knew just how much time they had left in his head. He was keeping that count, and returning a few of those kisses with interest as he got them through the shower, dried, and into their respective choices of outfits. The suit was far too recognizable and Oracle had best have armor on the Aerie, so it was a night-black gi and the pieces he simply had to have, for now, black belt and thinner gloves and other pieces.. 

Out of the bag that Dinah hated carrying at times, she pulled a fully black body suit out, one that had a very high collar. She had discarded the wig earlier; now she hastily secured her long hair in a pony tail at the nape of her neck, tying off the end to keep it together until she had a chance to braid it to make it stay out of her way. Certain small devices slipped into unseen compartments built into the suit, and her distinctive jewelry was traded for a different set. She carried the mask that went to this body suit, knowing she would add more protection to it at the aerie.

Both of them ready, they stepped out the bedroom door of the suite. Dick was leaning there in almost a twin to Bruce's outfit, though the harness for his sticks broke the lines slightly, and he was amused to see that he'd kept his boots. Tim, too, was in soft black, and looked anything but pleased behind the concealment. Beside him, Kon looked both sheepish and bitterly unhappy. 

Dinah nodded to Tim, then let Bruce lead. Her mind ticked over the armory on the Aerie. She could borrow Huntress's armor pieces, her crossbows with the tipped bolts. She would let the Bats use the armor they had originally stocked for Savant and Wildcat, as well as the range of smoke and gas grenades. A quick thought of taking the forty-fives for when they found Slade was discarded; she was sure Bruce would be dismayed, and Zinda might not appreciate her letting a man that had almost killed her use her own weapons. If they could even trust him with them. 

"Briefed, Tim?" Bruce questioned. 

"Yes. I need a new comm set, though." He shot an annoyed look at Kon, who flushed darker. Which privately amused Bruce, pleased to know he was correct. Dick chuckled, amused. 

"I have more for all O's frequencies on the bird." Dinah shook her head. "I think I have enough to equip everyone on board."

Bruce nodded, and walked to push the balcony door open, eyeing nearby buildings. "Doable. Let's go." 

Kon tilted his head. "Tim, flying with me?" He had to go pick Mia up, Tim might as well come along the easy way... 

"...yeah. I am." 

Kon's grin flashed brilliantly, "Airstrip, right, Di?" He waited only for Dinah's agreement, and the two of them were gone. 

Dick chuckled softly, shaking his head, amused as he followed, eyeing the lines himself--then he was gone, line fired and over the edge. Bruce glanced to Dinah, arching a brow behind soft black cloth.

She flowed up against him, letting him feel that the cloth of her uniform was deceptively reinforced. "Not my style, but I trust you."

Bruce nodded once, quickly, and fastened an arm tight around her to take to the jumplines, then the rooftop highway once they hit an appropriate spot. On the rooftops, she was able to keep up with little trouble, knowing by sheer instinct just when and where to turn for her jumps, never breaking stride. When the rooftop stretch was at an end, she was at his side, letting him take her down, within the outer fences of the airstrip.

Bruce spotted the unmistakable form of the Aerie One coming in, pleased they'd beaten it, and dropped to the ground to join his sons--and his youngest's lover. 

"Lady B, we're waiting on you." Dinah stood just far enough from Bruce to keep it from being obvious to a casual observer they were together. Kon had no such compunctions, touching Tim the entire time they waited. 

"Roger that, Canary. Bosslady says she's almost got things ready, and you've got two fine fellas waiting to get the dirt." That made Dinah smile, as she fidgeted with the mask she was carrying.

Dick waited, trying to keep his nerves under control. Roy was going to go so insane over this... he would almost rather that Babs hadn't brought him along. 

The Aerie taxied to a full stop, the hatch opening. Pretty quickly, Mia was disembarking, and the others were waiting to go up. Dinah saw the sulking look, and the half opened lips and shook her head furiously. 

"I will not let you go along... you're not trained for the covert nature, and I won't...I don't want you in a position where lethal force might be involved." That cut off every protest Mia had prepared.

Tim nodded his agreement with that, arms crossed over his chest at her. "I _cannot_ believe you didn't tell me Arrowette was back," he growled. 

Bruce shook his head and walked up to go hunt armor, letting them hash this out. Dick was right behind Bruce, getting out of the way of his brother's bad mood, looking for both his lover and armor. He'd almost had enough time to cool down. 

Mia's eyes snapped to Kon in anger. "How could you?! She asked me not to tell him!" 

"Didn't ask me," Kon said defensively. "Tim should know she's back." 

Roy was just inside the plane, looking slightly torn between happy to see Dick, and pissed that he did not know what was going on. Ollie was nearby, fidgeting with the dark grey gi he had donned for this. Dick went and pressed close against his lover, distracted from his hunt for a few long moments. "Hey, you." 

Tim frowned, then sighed. "Okay, fine. You I forgive. You promised. She and I are going to talk, though." He hugged her quickly, then kissed Kon again. "You've got the room key, right? And know how to get back? I've got to go." 

"Tim... I've got this," Kon reassured him, rolling his eyes. 

Mia moved close enough so Kon could pick her up, after hugging Tim. "See you when you get back," she told her friend. 

Roy nuzzled him, then drew him along toward the armory he had been shown. "So, what's the gig?"

Dinah saw the kids move back, let Tim go up ahead of her, then climbed up and shut the hatch. Her eyes flicked over Ollie, noting Bruce had moved on ahead of the boys. "Zinda, honey, go ahead." The plane started to move, as Kon had gotten Mia clear as soon as Dinah disappeared inside.

Dick shook his head. "I'll let Babs tell you," as he picked through the armor and equipment. 

"That's all the blonde would tell us too," Roy grumbled. He had already outfitted himself, and looked very lethal. 

"Waiting for me is always the best policy," Oracle said, amused, her voice coming from various speakers. "The situation is grave, and is against a covert arm of the government." 

"Sounds like my kind of party," Ollie said, snagging Dinah's hand and drawing her into his lap. 

"Shh, Ollie. Let her spit it all out." She nuzzled him gently. "I take it you know where he is and how we can get in?" she asked her partner.

Dick roamed around, tension in his shoulders, unable to hold still even to reassure Roy. Bruce settled fairly close to his lovers, waiting, while Tim dropped into a seat instantly, listening. 

"Slade Wilson is being held in a secure, off the books facility in the middle of South Dakota. It is minimally staffed, and a team of our precision should be able to get in, break him out, and get clear before they can alert any back up." 

"Slade Wilson?!" Both archers' voices rang out in shock and anger at hearing who the target was. Dinah flinched, sliding out of Ollie's grasp to her own seat as the man vibrated in hostility.

" _GREAT_ way to start, Oracle!" Nightwing snarled at the ceiling. "Aren't you the one normally yelling at me about tact?" 

"Calm down!" Canary said fiercely. "All of you!" She glared at Ollie until he backed down. 

"Arsenal; Arrow. Would you like to face an entire platoon of soldiers enhanced with Slade's abilities?" Oracle's voice was harsh; Dick had pissed her off; this was her bird, her mission, her call on how to handle it. The only reason she had called on the arrows was to give sufficient ranged back up. 

Ollie stewed, his eyes locked on Dinah's a long moment. "That is a point." 

Tim's eyes were wide behind the masking cloth. It wasn't often Babs did something that would cause that kind of a reaction deliberately. He could hardly believe she was sending them after _Slade_ , of all damn people, but... He shivered slightly at the idea of more Slades, or, more likely, more Roses. //Can't let that happen...// 

Roy swore under his breath for long, long moments, finally giving up. "No, I don't, but they've tried that before and failed miserably. What makes this any different?" //I'd rather just leave him rot...// He wanted to pin Dick to something solid and make him swear he wouldn't do anything... rash, flicks of that red and black wrong armor in his mind. //Stop that. He promised. (Not the first time he'd have bro--) Oh no. Knock it off.// 

"...Rose." Dick said softly. "Rose survived. Whatever he did, or had done... Rose came through." 

"Exactly. So he unlocked the secret." Dinah shivered. 

"Robin, I unlocked most of the surveillance equipment, but the diagrams are in need of your touch," Oracle said, causing a console to light up to show him where to work. "From preliminaries, Canary, I suggest letting the archers and B provide the distraction. You and the FBW are quicker at getting in and through security to get to him, and the FBW can disable the lockdown rig they have him in."

Robin got up and headed over, settling to work on the software, slowly starting to mutter in programming languages under his breath after a few moments. 

"Hey, O. Not that I don't appreciate the compliment, but do you wanna fill the rest of the class in on how he got locked in some government hellhole?" //You're the one that said you were doing the briefing and dropped Di and me live bombs to cope with...//

There was a pause, and the sound of a sigh. "Waller's meddling. He got listed as dead after signing up for his mission though....I know that project, and I followed up." 

"No body where they usually hide them?" Ollie growled. Bruce reached over and laid a hand lightly on Ollie's shoulder, trying to settle him down.

"None, Arrow. So I dug...I've got reasons to be as paranoid about him as certain others. And I found him buried in this facility."

"I can't believe even she'd offer that, not after what he pulled..." Roy muttered, eyes hard. //Not after the 'Haven...//

Tim was lost in his own little hacker's world, not paying any attention to the rest of reality. Right now he liked it that way. 

"Oracle?" Dinah's voice begged a question, and it had Ollie and Roy look at her from differing viewpoints. 

"Yes, Canary, it was a definite set-up. They intended to get him killed all along...and in his arrogance, he likely thought he could beat the odds." 

Dinah looked down, shaking her head, and they thought she might have said 'stupid' under her breath.

"If some of the people that know him were involved, they knew what would happen... god, that thickheaded stubborn _idiot_..." Dick growled.

Ollie looked from Dinah to Dick, then back at Roy, who shrugged helplessly. He hated this whole situation, as there was no way they could ignore this mission, but it was Slade... and Slade twisted Dick around so badly. And Dinah, Roy amended to himself, watching his friend/sister/mother look up with a mask of professionalism. //I do not like this.//

"And they have further complicated things. The prisons issued a death certificate. Slade Wilson is a free man, under the letter of the law, as the government will not openly admit what they did with him, if we get him out. And much as none of us like that thought, we have to, or face worse consequences."

Dick closed his eyes, hands tightening into hard fists. "Damn, Damn, Damn. Son. of. a. bitch." //We have to let him go?! No!//

"That's not important," Dinah said clearly. "What is, is getting in, trying not to hurt more people than we have to in order to do this, and get the bastard out. What we do after...well, I know a nice little island." 

The sound of quickly muffled laughter from their invisible teammate was a much needed tension breaker.

"Hopefully somewhere freezing cold and with continual rain?" Roy asked hopefully, mainly to keep his father from erupting all over again. //You'd better mean somewhere awful, Di...//

Dick finally re-opened his eyes. "Sorry. I'm good." His voice was perfectly level. 

"Better...Dinosaurs that all his skills did not save his butt from...and rain...and a nasty bunch of Japanese World War Two soldiers and scientists," she continued, until Ollie couldn't help but grin and lean over to kiss her.

"Sounds like the perfect hell," he told her. 

Tim found the cypher and finally cracked the compound's full diagrams. Using the surveillance feeds, he could see the route in to their target, and three viable routes out.

Roy grinned too, pleased with that. He wanted to do something to help Dick, but... There was honestly nothing he could do, not when it was Slade that was the problem... but his lover'd better plan on not stirring out of the hotel for a few days. 

Even Bruce approved of that thought, nodding once. Dick wasn't okay, but he had it under control, from the expression. That would have to be good enough. It would be ridiculous to expect much more.

`~`~`~`~`

It was a normal day. He woke up, kissed his wife, made his way to making coffee at half speed. Quick tour of the city while it brewed, pick up the papers and a gourmet breakfast for his wife. Back to the house, and he made his cup of coffee, then stood at the counter to read the latest news, still trying to get a handle on the world as it was. He made it to the society page, and the sip of coffee was suddenly decorating the newspaper as it fell to the counter, the air in the house stirring as he zipped straight out the door and beat feet for Coast City.

It was earlier in Coast City, but Hal was still up and around, just out of the shower, working on throwing something to eat together. The ring flared, warning him of someone incoming, then it informed him it was Barry--just after the Flash skidded to a halt on his doorstep, visible through the glass. He hauled the door open, "Barry? What's wrong? C'mon in." 

"Got a paper... of course you do." He zipped over, flipped it to the society column, and showed him a picture of Dinah Lance simpering up to Bruce Wayne in Hong Kong. "This... is a problem. What? I mean.... She and Arrow..."

Hal swore mentally, eyes narrowing at the page. //You two...// "Ollie said something about putting Di's civilian ID back together, I guess they're starting with a bang..." 

"With Bruce?! She's smarter than that," Barry said, before he could censor himself. "I mean... I like Bruce a lot, but that's carrying the public eye pretty far! He has to live under a microscope when he steps out in public. How are they going to act through a relationship and Ollie not get the wrong idea at some point? We know Oliver's temper."

//They don't have to, they're both sleeping with him,// flicked through Hal's mind, but he wouldn't say that aloud, not even to Barry. Not his secret, and he grinned at the commentary on Bruce, laughing. "Yeah, she sure as hell is," he agreed, then shrugged. "I don't know. What I do know is he told me not to worry about whatever I see, that it's under control. ...We'll see how long that lasts." 

Barry did not look reassured. "I think I ought to go see them...get a feel for it, and maybe ..." //warn Bruce this is how bad trouble starts.//

Hal's eyes flashed with light at that, trying to decide how on earth to respond when he was torn between warning Barry off and wanting someone else he could talk to about this absolute insanity. "If you really think you ought to. Ollie might get annoyed, but... I'm a little worried too. Bruce's had a thing for Dinah for years..." 

Barry's jaw clenched. "Think about it a minute, and tell me it's not a potential two way street. We know that girl...."

Hal shrugged. "That's what I tried to tell Ollie. He told me to leave it alone."

That did not set well with Barry. "Look, I just got back...and people seem to be pulling their lives out of abysses as it is," he said. "I'm going to speak to them."

"Maybe you'll have more luck that I did," Hal said. Honestly, he hoped Barry did. He'd bitten his lip on this mess for Ollie's sake, knowing anything he said against Bruce would just inflame his best friend's loyalty and make him hold tighter to the Bat, but Barry... Barry might have a chance at making the three of them stop this idiocy before they hurt each other any worse.

"Don't worry." Barry nodded once and took off for Star City...to find an empty house. That made him run for New York, knowing his friend spent some time over with his son there. He arrived at Arsenal's apartment to find Connor and Kyle in residence, getting Lian ready for school.

Kyle tilted his head as his ring, too, let him know they had company, and let Barry in after a startled glance. "Sir?" 

"Don't," Barry said to that politeness. "You wear the spandex too, it's just Barry." He smiled to take the implied reprimand out. "Do either of you young men know where Ollie is right now?"

The engaged pair, rings shining on their bare hands, glanced at each other, wondering how much they could and couldn't tell--not that they knew much. "I think he's out of contract," Kyle said, trying to work up the nerve to call _the_ Flash by name. He might just avoid that for a bit.

Barry frowned. "Out of touch, the morning after that hits the papers... so not good." He looked at Connor, flashed a smile, and then back to Kyle. "You two have a good day... and hello Lian. Wally wanted me to tell you he'd be glad to bring the twins by one day so you can get to know them." 

"Unca Wally's not being a..." 

The rest of her words cut off as Connor slipped a finger over her lips. "No Grace words," he reminded.

"Something came up," Kyle told him. "That's why we're here instead of Roy. They were both needed. And... what hit the papers?" He hadn't been near one yet. 

"Dinah had her date," Connor said calmly. 

Barry stared at the young man who favored his friend in a very exotic fashion. "So this was truly planned?" Right now, Barry almost wished Darkseid would drop in for a visit.

"Oh. Right, I knew they were planning on that." //Oh crap oh crap Connor you get to answer that....//

Connor did not miss a beat, completely imperturbable. "I know she spoke to Dad yesterday morning, early, and he was laughing. His comment that he would watch the papers did not make the connection that now was the time they had chosen until I saw the pictures this morning."

"And you didn't show me because?" Kyle grabbed the paper with his ring and flipped through it. "They look good. G--I don't want to know how much he spent on that suit, I don't." 

Lian tugged at Kyle's pant leg, demanding to be shown the pictures. "That's not Aunt Dinah... and Grampa Bruce looks funny." 

Barry looked at the young men and the little girl, twirling the 'Grampa Bruce' comment in his head. Much as he hated to admit it, it seemed more fashionable among the Titans and their agemates to go for their own kind, and he was just going to have to get used to it. 

"Your grandfather is playing his secret identity for other people, so he can't let any of the Bruce we know, or the Batman, show. And Aunt Dinah has to make a secret identity too, so that Grampa Ollie doesn't get hurt." Connor hoped he had explained it well enough

Lian thought about that, her little face creasing. "Oh. That's why her hair's all dark?" Then she looked a little indignantly at Connor. "I know about secret i-iden-identities. I always 'membered papa's secret, and Jesse's, and Unca Wally's..." her hands were firmly planted on her hips. "Still looks funny." 

Barry came over and crouched down on her level. "If you let me bring you out when Iris and I have the twins, I'll show you lots of pictures of your Aunt Dinah with black hair like yours. And your Grampa Ollie with no beard or mustache." He was damn well make sure he connected with these kids hard, to see how the next generation was going to be, and hopefully set them straight on what their gifts could do. He had no doubt that the children of the current heroes were their successors in due time.

Lian looked at Uncle Connor questioningly, then nodded. "If daddy says it's okay. I'll ask, too. Cause I wanna see! ...Grampa without the beard? That's funny..." She giggled.

Barry smiled at her, then stood up. "If you two really think this is a stable situation..." 

"It is, Flash." Connor was not about to call him by name either, but did not want the lecture if he called him 'Master Allen' or any other proper honorific. "They are all planning their moves to protect one another in the public and private sectors."

//Protect each other, period,// Kyle thought, but didn't say, and just nodded. Connor was handling it nicely.

Barry still wasn't sure, but was willing to trust the man's son to know his father well enough to guess. "Okay then. I guess I won't bother him." //Bruce, though, needs to be reminded, maybe.//

He looked so worried that Lian wanted to tell him everything was okay... but Aunt Dinah had made her promise to never, ever tell anyone that she was really Gramma Dinah. Though her face had turned kind of funny...

Connor scooped her up. "Dart. Time for you to get to school. Flash, I apologize, but Kyle and I have to..."

"I understand," Barry said. "See you all later." When he left, it was to head south for Gotham.

"Can we ride winged horsies, Unca Kyle? At least most of the way? Or a dragon?" Lian begged. He'd done that once, the pretty ones with the wings... even if horsies weren't supposed to be green. 

Kyle laughed. "I'll have to make sure no one else can see us, but sure, Lian. Let's go." 

"YAAAAY!!!" 

`~`~`~`~`

Alfred's head came up swiftly at the alert from the security system and he nearly went to acquire his shotgun before an image resolved into the Flash. //Master Allen.// Alfred went to meet him, wondering what had brought this on. He'd seen the news, and thought his eldest was playing a dangerous game but it was his game to play, if they all chose to do so.

Barry smiled as he stood on the doorstep, smiling even more when he saw Alfred. "Mister Pennyworth," he said, remembering the first time they had ever been forced to take refuge in Batman's cave, and the butler had made them all feel very welcome. He missed that camaraderie, and he was going to have to see about finding a new way to form the League. "I was wondering if you could point me in Bruce's direction? I wasn't sure if he'd still be in Hong Kong, and thought maybe you might help me."

"Come inside, Master Flash," Alfred invited. Once he stepped in and the door was closed, Alfred answered. "He is not. There was a situation requiring his presence. I believe he is most unavailable at the moment." 

Barry pushed his cowl back to rub at his hair. "Him too? Hmm."

Alfred inclined his head, inviting conversation for the moment, though he would not gossip about Master Bruce, or his chosen loves. 

"Look, Alfred, I'm not here to pry, but would you let Bruce know I'd like to talk to him?"

"Of course, Master Flash. As soon as the situation is resolved." 

"Thank you." He pulled his cowl back up, and decided he needed to go have a coffee with his favorite reporter.

Alfred nodded once more, and walked to the door with him. //Oh, my. This shall be interesting...//

`~`~`~`~`

Canary and Nightwing both moved through the selective video shadows, listening over the comm gear as their partners kept the attention focused elsewhere. Getting here had been the easy part; convincing a suddenly stubborn Ollie and Roy to leave the retrieval to just them was not. Dinah had caught it in Bruce's eyes; they all felt it was a bad idea to let the two most involved in Slade's life be the ones to pull him out. But, in the end, Oracle had firmly insisted that they were the only two who could make the run in the time she would be able to buy for them. Getting through the trapped perimeter had been bad enough. 

Beside her, Nightwing was moving like a ghost, carefully focused on the voice in his ear that told him when to move, when Tim would be able to flicker the cameras, focused on the successful run. Only if they could get into the heavily secured chamber they were holding--the target in were they going to get out without Dinah having to cut them a route... and nobody wanted that. Her Cry's aftereffect was too damn distinctive. Finally, they made it to the turn nearest the door. Robin warned them there was a guard, and Canary flicked her fingers, saying she would take him. He nodded once, and waited the few moments until he heard the soft noise of a body hitting the ground. He moved, and Tim unlocked the electronic component, leaving the actual mechanism to him. His hands were perfectly steady as he picked the lock open and went in, scanning the room. 

"Well, if it's not The Kid," Slade's rough, low voice growled from a containment rig, his ankles and wrists firmly secured, as he was held upright in one corner. There was a trace of pain in that growl, but the main emotion tracing the words, to one trained to hear it, was relief. //He's alive. He's all right.// "Brought someone with you?" he commented as the fully covered woman lingered in the door, keeping lookout.

"Just. Shut. Up." His voice was low and cold, as controlled as possible, as he worked on the restraints... this close, it took everything he had to control his reactions to Slade's presence, even now. He wanted to say about a million things, some of them enraged, some of them threats, and some the things he didn't think he could ever say.

"A bit touchy tonight?" Slade of course ignored that. 

"Wilson, please, not now." 

At hearing the voice, Slade knew just who that was hiding behind the covert body suit and mask. "Both my birds come to rescue me; how touching." His voice was amused, as he focused purely on their presence, on the fact he was going to be free at last. Of course, he knew he'd probably have to engineer an escape from these two and whoever was helping them, but they both had patterns he could use to that effect.

"If I wasn't so worried about what they might be able to do, I'd fucking leave you here," Dick retorted, finished with his wrists. 

Slade's one eye focused soberly on the young man he had helped shape over the years. "I'm sure, Kid." Those three words held a trace of... regret? in them. 

Dinah could not take the time to look inside the room, but even she knew things sounded different, more like... She cut herself off, focusing on the task of guarding from the door way.

Dick's head snapped up, studying the expression, running the tone through his mind, not quite understanding, and it was going to drive him crazy until he did. //Regret? He doesn't remember what that is.// 

"Good," he answered, keeping the cold in his voice and the complicated mess out of his posture. "Then try not pushing me." He finished working the restraints free and was on the other side of the room in another moment, hand against his ear. "Get us out of here." 

The voice on the other end started the pattern for him, fully immersed in strictly guiding and not listening to their conversations. 

Canary moved to the point position, hating the conflict she knew Dick was going through. A mantra of sorts was running through her own mind, reminding her of every reason Slade had gotten himself in this predicament, and just how good life was with her two men. Slade fell in behind her, knowing the kid would insist on keeping him in sight.

He was absolutely right about that, and Dick had their backs as they moved. //Too smooth... please, please let it last... too smooth...// the mantra repeated in his head as he struggled with himself. He really would have left him... wouldn't he? //No. You wouldn't, much as you want to. Look at the shape he's in, the patterns of the wounds... you wouldn't leave him to this. But you don't have to tell him that.//

Canary ran the hand signs based off what Robin was feeding her. When Arsenal reported they were drawing heavy fire, she cursed softly under her breath. "R, flicker faster, or we're going to get caught down here." 

Slade listened, all senses tuned outward. With a quick jerk of his hand, he indicated they had company within earshot. Dick followed that flick of his hand, going to handle it before he even realized it, hearing them behind him. //Hmm... Wrong line of work, boys...// he thought as he flicked a sign over his shoulder and flung himself into the fight. //Two apiece, no problem... just keep them away from the guns, Dicky boy.//

Canary moved into battle-mode nearly as swiftly as Nightwing, dealing swift, hard blows to end the fight fast. She was vaguely aware that Slade was in the fight, playing off Nightwing's style as if the two had trained for years together...and she realized they had.

It was too damned simple to fall back into that, too easy to move with him like he moved with Bruce... but it ended the fight very, very swiftly... just please, god, quick enough... 

"Move!" Robin told his team. 

Canary sprinted into the next shadow, Slade on her heels, holding up when she did to catch the pattern again. Dick moved right with them, then froze just off Slade's left heel. He held himself under tight control, keeping the mess of thoughts and snarled emotions forced back. He listened as the archers and Batman started a strategic retreat, pulling forces away from their exit point. 

"A squad of ten are not following the retreat, but that should be all between you and running for the Aerie," Robin reported. 

"Roger that," Canary said softly, getting used to him running her intel instead of Oracle, who was controlling all communication out of the facility right now.

"Ten," Dick told Slade, "between us and out of here." 

Ten was easy, unless they were extremely well trained, but the weapons made them trouble. He did, actually, want to get the man out alive. Canary was relaying Robin's directions to Slade, he didn't have to, and moved on every cue until they were on top of that squad, then he flung himself into it. Canary'd had point and the first two were down... and he was adding to that count quickly, hitting hard and fast from angles most soldiers couldn't deal with.

He was in the middle of that when Canary snapped a warning. "No killing, Wilson, unless you want me to have a reason to scream you into oblivion and dump you in Alcatraz again!" 

Dick saw the man shake his head just a fraction before he broke a man's jaw, knocking him out in the process. There was a lot of frustration and anger in the moves Slade was using, and from the marks on his body, Dick could guess why...but he was withholding lethal force.

//.... _Slade?_ \--PAY _attention_ , Grayson!// He yelled at himself, putting all of his attention back on the fight... or trying to. There was this hopeful little whisper that wouldn't shut up, stupid as that was. Nobody but a madman would fuck with Canary when she sounded like that, it didn't mean a damn thing. 

"Get your feathers down, sister," Slade growled her direction. It was more than enough to make her own concentration falter, and she kicked her last opponent just slightly harder than necessary, sending him down for the count. //He sounds...// She squelched that, and looked at the run they still had to make. "Follow me," she said, switching her lenses to let her guide through the perimeter booby traps.

Slade noted as they fought the small squad that Dick moved better than he ever had before, his body matured into the full potential he had seen years ago, defined by intensive training. And Dinah... she had apparently taken her art seriously at last, because she was on a much higher standard than he recalled. Both of these things made him grow pleased, and look forward to the next time he did have reason to cross their paths in combat.

Dick's breath caught at that tone, the phrasing, and he forced himself not to react as he followed them. //It. doesn't. mean. anything,// he told himself again, making himself believe it. //He's playing you. He knows exactly how to play you.// He turned to check their backtrail quickly, just to be sure. 

"Too easy," he barely heard Canary say, knowing that it should have been harder. "O! Tell me you got a doozy of a virus to hit their data thingies with," she said just as suddenly. 

"R and I have it covered, C." Oracle sounded calm, as she normally managed when working with Batman. He at least had kept her aware of the situation, like Arsenal, a fact she appreciated. She was pleased both archers had accepted their comm gear as permanent offers to be part of her stable of heroes on call.

//'data thingies'... She's worse than I am...// Seeing nothing back there just flipped him out more and he was hard on their heels.

"Treeline, mid height," Slade warned, catching something ahead of them, something suspiciously like a scope. 

"Don't move off my path! There's traps," Canary explained, wondering if they would make it through without getting shot even as she set a more erratic, difficult path between the devices her lenses were showing her. //This is when I need you, Bruce.// She had faith in her lover to have found the snipers too.

Bruce'd seen them, already out on another track, but it was their lover and other son that had the range to deal with them easiest... and they were. 

Dick held back a moment, watching, wishing for his own lenses so he wouldn't have to follow her so closely... Slade followed easily, and only once did he catch Dick's elbow, to make sure the kid was fully on balance when Canary paused unexpectedly, hearing the 'shwoop' of well placed arrows from well ahead of them. Dick had almost expected it--and that rattled him, but he couldn't easily pull away, not for a moment... thank god they were almost clear. 

"Straight path now, boys," Canary told them, clearing the last nasty explosive device and breaking for a full run. Slade made a displeased noise at her choice of wording, while Nightwing laughed and fanned out off her side... and even in this he couldn't quite keep from being... himself. Despite himself, he kept an eye on Slade, making sure he was keeping up. //Didn't get this far to lose you now.//

Slade pushed through and found the speed to keep up with them, cursing inwardly that his little stay at this facility had robbed some of his reserves. He'd get it back, and take care of evening scores at a later date. 

Canary knew their uneasy ally was having to push himself; she had glimpsed the marks still on him, bruises and more, and she kept telling herself she did not care. He deserved the hurt, he deserved far worse. Dick kept the comment he wanted to make behind his teeth, seeing Slade pushing himself, and his thoughts ran right along with Dinah's. He could almost feel his father and lover ahead, watching and guarding as they ran to catch up and get to safety. 

Canary made it first, accepting the strong reach of Ollie's hand to pull her up faster. She turned, offering her own assistance to Slade, defying him not to accept it... and keeping her breath even when he accepted the extra pull to get in safely. Dick vaulted up and in, letting Roy steady him once he hit the deck sole. No-one looked badly hurt... they'd gotten out easy.

Slade appraised the team that had pulled his bacon out of the fire, and was not pleased with it in the least. He would have been okay with Dick and his Titans, but to see the Bat, The Arrow, and that smug little Robin....This was not setting well with him. 

Roy kept Dick close to him, not caring in the least as the bird started to roll while Bruce dogged the hatch locks closed and dropped to a seat. Dick sighed and leaned against Roy, murmuring a soft thank-you before dropping into a seat as the wheels came off the ground. "Nice work, Robin," he called over, burying himself in his lover's scent and presence, though the touches stayed well-behaved for now. 

Ollie let his hands float lightly over Dinah, breathing that much easier to know she was not hurt, and then helping her go sit as she pulled the mask off.

Bruce was looking right back at their... rescue-e, no more pleased to have him there than Slade was to be there. He wanted to reassure himself that Dinah was safe and knew he could not, not without ruining Dinah's favorite piece of the game they were playing.

"Your boy and my girl work good, apparently," Ollie said, trying to reassure his lover on a verbal level, while also making it clear that Dick and Dinah were marked by the family, not the dangerous man they had just saved the world from by rescuing him. 

Slade ignored that, taking one of the other seats, taking in the fact that the Kid was tucked up with Harper so blatantly. He flicked a look in Robin's direction to see the boy watching him intently, but in that creepy way the boy had of not being overt. 

Dinah sighed softly to herself as the bird got fully in the air. This was probably going to be one of the most unpleasant flights she'd ever been on. 

Robin smiled sharply. "Someone has to keep you two techno-phobes out of the line of fire, bro," he said, easy as silk, though his eyes stayed trained just beyond one of Slade's shoulders. Honestly, the man didn't look good. Bruising old and new, slow-healing open wounds, loss of muscle-tone, winded when Dick wasn't...

Bruce had noticed the same things, and while he didn't mind him being out of condition, the circumstances still didn't sit well. That kind of treatment by the government, of their own people... 

Dick rolled his eyes, tossing his head to make the gesture obvious. "Yeah, yeah." He turned enough to look at Ollie, "Who's surprised by that? She's good--and not. one. word. from you on that," he snapped over at Slade before the man could open his mouth, posture as hard as his not-visible eyes were.

"Now why would I bother to say a word?" Slade said, pulling up the insinuating rumble just for Dick. "I know the skills the two of you can bring to the table." The unspoken 'intimately' hung between them, making Ollie bridle, and Dinah just shifted, moving to lay her head on his shoulder. "Not worth it, Arrow," she purred softly. 

Roy shot Slade one hard look, but he focused back on Dick, running a hand over his arms lightly. 

"Di, shoving him back out of the plane, or that little island of yours, is sounding better by the moment," Dick said, deciding to just ignore Slade for a while. Juvenile possibly, but they were in the air for a while at least. The conversation could wait until he was willing to do something other than kick his teeth in for--well, a lot of things. The Bat nearly growled, thankful he could hide his anger about Dinah in protectiveness about Dick. 

"Island?" Slade's tone shifted just enough to let Dick know that was a can of worms, and he happened to see as the faintest blush crossed her cheeks. "Planning a vacation with me, sister?" 

"Slade, please don't start with me... or I will push you out as gleefully as I did Cheshire." She leveled her gaze on him, putting him in the same category as the woman he hated. 

Ollie knew, despite the banter, that there was an undercurrent he really, really did not want to understand fully between the woman he loved and the man he hated. 

Roy brought his lips down to Dick's ear. "Glad you're back with me," he whispered.

"I told you I wasn't going anywhere," Dick whispered back, turning his head so Roy didn't have his ear any more and his lips moved almost against his archer's cheek, not bothering to hide the small, nasty smile at that shot of Di's that must have struck home... though the flashing train of thought that followed it ended with his city's death and made him shudder in his lover's arms, eyes closing.

Dinah held Slade's gaze for a long moment, watching his reaction to her barb, and noting it when the old pride flared... and was just as fleetingly chased away by self-anger before being masked to neutrality. 

"You didn't push her from high enough," he contented himself with saying, leaning his head back to rest. He could not sleep, as much as he ached to do so, but he could at least just listen to the people on the bird around him, and not work so hard to keep face. To anyone who did not know better, he was arrogantly posed, presuming he was perfectly at ease. Arrow was reading it as such, he could tell, but the others would never buy it.

Dick forced himself to relax, leaned up and kissed his lover--and then, unless Roy fought him--he was up and moving, prowling the rest of the plane as far from Slade as he could get, though his eyes tracked the man behind the cloth, well aware of what was going on behind those arrogantly closed eyes, and trying not to give a damn. 

Roy let him go, and was not surprised when Dinah found a reason to follow not much later. He gave Ollie a quick shake of his head, warning his father/mentor to stay put. Only the two of them really could understand what it was in their heads right now. 

Dinah did not consciously follow Dick; she just needed out of the presence of a silent Bat she could not go to, away from the man that was confusing her far worse than ever before. She hated him, hated what he had done, but... he kept flashing them pieces of the man who had made her stretch both mentally and physically on two separate missions, the man she had grudgingly found respect for.

Dick followed her, finally, route having taken them compartments away. He pushed the mask back to look at her with aching eyes. "You see it... don't you?" He wasn't sure which answer he wanted.

She slowly nodded. "Dammit, Dick...it's got to be an act, right?" It was tearing her up inside, and she could not even figure out why. Even as a working ally, he was a murderer back then. Even if a lot of his targets had been the better off dead sort. "I haven't seen him like this in a couple of years, Dick."

"I know. I keep telling myself it's got to be, that if he could make himself just like Chesh there's nothing left of him... but... he's... He held back. And not just for you... and I didn't miss that flash--not that he's not capable of playing both of us, that he doesn't know exactly how to screw up my head but good... I just... I don't know how to tell, anymore. I don't have any way to be sure he's not just playing me for his own ends..." He took a half-step towards her, despite how close they already were...

She met him, laying her head on his chest, letting him comfort her in the way she ached to have from Bruce. It was not that Ollie did not make her feel safe, but his temper kept flaring, despite his attempts to keep it in check. He reacted to Slade, whereas Bruce would have stayed calm on most levels. "We just have to try and sort through it...I saw the way he's reacting to you too." She looked up at him. "I think... I don't think he knew what happened to you after Metropolis." 

Dick blinked slowly, eyes widening as his arms curled around her. "I... maybe..." //Eight months? Eight months of not knowing?// "What do we do? He won't talk to me, not with Dad and Ollie here... He'll just goad them both, and..." 

"You take him to Savant's old cabin...let him get cleaned up, and dressed...there's clothes in there. Roy... I'll stay with Roy. The others won't like it, but I doubt anyone will try to stop you. You've been handling him longer than anyone in the hero community."

//I don't like it...// He nodded once, sharply, though. "Dad won't. Not... with what that would say. He won't give him that kind of leverage--I hope. ...Stick close to Roy, Di. I... I've barely got some of the wounds Slade put between us lanced, let alone scarred over..." 

"Yeah, I know. I'll sit with him, try to get him to understand." She reached up and stroked his face. "I've got faith in you...and if he tries a head game on you, he will pay." Her eyes went hard. 

"When's he not, Dinah?" Dick asked bitterly, eyes conflicted. "Oh, well, no time like the present..." He leaned against the counter top, putting himself back together again as best he could, then headed back that way.

She followed him, regaining her own composure somewhere along the way. As they entered the main cabin, she casually dropped down with Roy, her hand immediately finding his. It was more than enough warning to Roy that he was about to not like life even more, but he did not disobey that anchoring hand. If she wanted him right here, she and Dick had made some sort of plan.

Bruce's shoulders, and Tim's, tightened in almost the same moment, even before Dick's steps got louder as he walked towards Slade. He knew damn well the man wasn't asleep and could hear him as he stopped just outside the reach of those long legs, weight on the ball of one foot.

Slade lifted his head lazily, that one eye popping open with amusement. "Yeah, Kid?" His voice slid over the noun with familiar ease.

//Don't. Call. Me. That,// blazed in his eyes, but his voice was just as casual. "You look like hell. Come on." He jerked his head towards the forward compartments of the plane. 

Robin's hand tightened around the frame of his seat, //Dick don't be stupid...// 

A message popped up on his console. "Let it be. I'm listening and watching," it said, in a code few would have been able to read at a glance, outside the bats. "Not liking, but we have to know more." 

Dinah leaned in toward Roy, and he shifted, granting her the shoulder she wanted. It let him stroke her hair, anything to keep his mind off things as Slade nodded and followed the hero he saw as his protégée

Dick fought the way his shoulders tried to draw up for a few moments, then gave in to the urge to let them scream 'I don't trust you' at the man behind him, tensed as if for that first blow. He caught up a med-kit out of a cabinet along the way, then pushed open the door to Savant's cabin and slid in, trying to get himself under control enough to work the answers he needed out of the damned frustrating man. 

Slade stepped in and let shut the door, watching Dick with a multitude of thoughts. Chief among them, and quickly dominating the language of his body, was sheer relief to know the kid was truly healthy and still alive. The last he had seen of him...it still made his soul grow cold and black to see what had appeared to be the murder of his Robin at the hands of one of the men he had a private reckoning to attend to. "You don't trust me....and I can't say I blame you."

Seeing that, seeing relief on him, did nothing to ease the war going on in him... and then Slade spoke, making things better and worse in the same moment--//so damn good at that.// "Why should I?" //Give me a re--You did not just start to think that, hell no!//

"You shouldn't. Told you that years ago." His eye went dark, seeing just how much his... problem, had cost him. Dick's trust in him had been built on the same thing as his reputation; the fact he would not violate his word, that there were lines he would not cross. And now, that was all lost.

Dick's expression couldn't be called a smile, even if the corners of his mouth turned up as they pulled away from his teeth. "You finally convinced me." //What are you thinking? I see something, you're letting me see something, but what is it?//

Slade eased somewhat at that expression, holding his hand out for the med kit. "Shame it had to be some other guy that finally made the lesson clear."

Dick's head cocked curiously, not following, even as he handed it over. "Oh?" He backed away, leaning against the door of the cabin, putting space between them again.

Slade picked his words carefully, focusing on cleaning and dressing the worst of the wounds he could reach. "The last clear thought I have from before seeing you get blasted by my next mark, was waking up with a headache and thinking I heard Joey screaming for me to help him, and your kid brother's team being there with Raven." He kept his voice neutral, even as he vowed Alexi's death openly to Dick. "Since then, it's been like catching glimpses of the world through a fogged window."

It felt like his heart stopped beating, like the world went sideways under him, and he struggled to keep everything off his face. He wasn't sure Slade wasn't just lying, but that was so foreign to him it might as well not be possible, he never bothered, and admitting to... vulnerability like that wasn't something he would do, not even to shif--//he wouldn't. He's always owned up to his actions, at least to me...// 

//God, I want to believe you...// He realized only far too late that he'd said it aloud, low, soft, and ripped from his throat. 

The one eye had come up to Dick's face, to see how he handled the admission, but those words coming out...a brief flare of pain and he looked back down at a deep knife stab in the side of his thigh, already healing but needing to be cleaned. //I've lost him.// There was strong regret in his thoughts, before he schooled his mind. He would focus on his work, on trying to salvage his career.

The words were out, blood in the water, he might as well add to it. "Keep talking, tell me... hell. Tell me what changed, if I'm to believe you're still the man I thought I knew." 

"What's it really matter, Kid? I know enough of what happened to know I shot everything we ever had to hell and back. Not much point in me spilling useless words, now is there?" Now he did look up, and his face was the same neutral look of the man that had accepted a beating to let Dick get his grief out.

//Useless? With that look on your face? Try again, Slade. If... If you...// Flicker of thought, an angle to use, and the words were out of his mouth before he could check them. "That what you're going to tell your little girl? You know, Rose, the one that's terrified you're going to come back after her?" 

The mask faded into the feral look of an angry, protective father...the one that had worked alongside the Titans trying to find Joey, the one that had been seen from time to time when the chips got down for any of those early Titans. "I would never..." And then he winced, as those not-quite memories forced themselves up and he sank down on the edge of the bed. "Hell, Kid."

//Oh. My. God. He's telling the truth. He's... He's really...// Forcing the flare of incandescent hope off his face out of his voice, he slowly padded that way. "Yeah, Slade?"

"Care to let me know how she is?" the assassin asked as casually as he could.

"She's okay. Some pretty intensive therapy, radiation treatment and several months in the hands of two women I trust did a lot to put her back together." 

The slightest ripple ran through tight muscles; Slade was revolted by what he had been twisted to do to his own flesh and blood.

//Even he's not this good an actor, he's not. He never bothered to learn how...// "You have no idea how much I've wanted you dead over the last few months... but now you're telling me I was hating the wrong person... I couldn't understand how the man I knew could have murdered my city, twisted me up, done that to his own child when you knew what it did to Grant, to Addie..." Forbidden names on most lips, names he would normally never say but had to be said now, "I thought you'd become just as bad as the rest of them, but..."

"Just let it go, Kid. I'll settle the one that did this, and then you won't have to worry about me for awhile." He couldn't go to Africa; memories of Wintergreen lingered there. Gotham held its own problems, and Europe was home to more ghosts of Addie than he cared to admit. It was time to find somewhere new, a new base to remake himself.

"You won't have to bother hunting Alex," Dick told him. "Someone put a round in his skull... and the word on Gotham's streets is that the Joker did it. I don't doubt it, either." //Damn it, don't go and do something I have to hunt you for....// Something else tugged at him, something he didn't want to face. "Slade..." 

"Yeah, Kid?" He finished dressing the wounds he had found in reach, and offered the kit back, turning so the cuts along his spine could be cleaned.

"I... Nothing." He took the kit back and settled on a leg to work on some of the damage. "Jesus they worked you over..." 

"You were going to ask something, and I'm feeling a bit talkative...those two things rarely match up, Kid." He ignored the comment over his state. The boys that had done it were getting their own back, holding him accountable for things he had done over his years. And they had been following orders. Now that was another person to put on his list for future settlings, the officer in charge of him.

He gave up and asked, needing the answer, no matter what it was. "So what would you have done, when I went looking for you?" 

Slade chuckled. "Knocked some damn sense in your head."

The air left Dick's lungs as an answer he could accept came out of Slade's mouth. "Yeah?"

"That has to be one of the stupidest things you've done since your original costume, Kid," Slade told him.

"Not arguin--hey!" 

Slade's laugh was full and honest, not mocking. Dick glared indignantly at his back, muttering indignantly and trying to figure out if there was anywhere he could slug the smug son of a bitch that wouldn't impact a recent wound. "Wisecracks aside--and aren't those supposed to be my job?--you wouldn't have taken me up on it?" Stupid to let himself be this open, this fast, but... he had to know.

"Kid, there was a time...but not now. Not since Joey." That admission was one Dick knew only came out because Slade thought they were fully private.

Dick nodded once, shaken to his soul by a whirlwind of revelations that gave him some honest to God hope, and quelled some of the rage that had ebbed and flared for months, deep in him. His hand wrapped hard around one upper arm. "I've yelled at nine tenths of the Titans that they don't get to blame Rose for what happened to her.... same logic ought to apply. Not that any of them will listen to me on this..."

Slade shook his head at the idealistic words. "You know good and well, I never was one of the good guys." He looked at the hand, then back up to Dick's face. "Damn glad it was you who came."

Dick shrugged. "So? Manipulated and nuts is manipulated and nuts, and I said no-one else was going to listen to me. I also didn't say anyone else's going to forgive you." 

He couldn't break that gaze. "I... didn't think this was going to go near this well--didn't have any reason to--and I was trying to figure out some reason to get you thrown back in a cell instead of walking on that pardon." It was going to be a long time before he forgave Waller for that, even if Slade's words were the gospel truth. "Same time, no way was I risking someone figuring out the trick to the serum."

Slade smiled; he knew just where Dick was coming from, but for different reasons. He did not want the competition. "So, how about you 'lock' me in here for the rest of the damn flight, so I don't have to keep posturing around your broody Bat?" Slade suggested. He could use the time to sit and think, to start his plans, and he knew he could trust their honor even if they did not trust his.

Dick nodded once. "Yeah. I can do that--I'm pretty sure they weren't sure Savant wouldn't do something insane. Speaking of. There ought to be clothing in here, now that you're not going to bleed all over it. Get dressed. See you when the plane touches down." 

Slade looked in the small foot locker, and found the offered clothes, sliding into the pants and ignoring the shirt for now. "At touch down."

Dick walked out of the cabin and twisted the lock on behind him. Built to handle Savant, it ought to have a shot at holding Slade, and he had no idea what expression was on his face as he headed back to find his lover and the rest of his family. Probably some bastard mix of disbelief and hope and anger and relief--since that was most of what he was feeling. 

Pretty much all eyes were on him as he entered. Dinah stood from the warm spot by Roy, crossing the floor to rejoin Ollie, her eyes searching his, seeking any confirmation.

"If he's lying, I swear to god I am going to murder him, but..." his eyes shone as he looked at her, even as he dropped into the spot she'd left and curled close to his lover. She gave him one nod, then very blatantly attacked Ollie with a kiss, snuggling into his arms. 

"You..." Roy was haunted, seeing Dick in his colors, acting like _that_. "All okay?"

"Yeah. All okay, Roy. I promise." He twisted onto his side and pressed in tight, hand petting hard muscle. He swapped languages, going for one he was praying Dinah would know and Bruce was rusty in. "Mind-alterer in trouble soon, I think." Bastardized way to tell her what had happened to the man they knew, but if it worked... 

Dinah's back stiffened just a bit, but at Ollie's temper flowing to the surface again, she tuned out Dick and Roy and concentrated on distracting him with not quite innocent snuggling, wishing against fate that Bruce could join her.

Roy decided that he would just have to accept that, then shook his head at Dinah whispering to Ollie just before the elder archer picked her up and headed for the back of the plane.

Dick curled around him tighter, "We've got the man we used to know back, love... and he sounds like he's going to go bury himself a while. Guess that'll tell me if he's lying..."

"Well, at least it might give us time to get the kids trained before we have to nail his hide again." Roy stroked Dick's neck lightly.

Dick sighed, then nodded. "Yeah..." leaning close against him. 

"So...think we might be able to find a spot out of the way on this bird?" Roy whispered the words against Dick's ear, trying to ignore the brooding bat, the brooding mini-bat, and the fact he was still torn up over Slade's grip on his Dick.

Dick ran the plans through his head, then nodded and slid to his feet, pulling Roy up with him. He knew Helena'd kill them, so where... //Creote's old bunk? --No! Too close to Slade. Damn, where... screw it. Helena'll deal. I'll buy her new sheets,// and he headed that way. 

Bruce was discussing things in soft tones with Tim... and the monitor screen. Oracle had relayed much of the conversation between Dick and Slade, the gist of it, to that screen to keep the others apprised, even as she seethed over just how viciously strong a grip Slade had on her ex. She had no problem being the ex, but she was going to be damned if she let the man tear up the one relationship she knew was right for the man she would always have a soft spot for.

Dick tugged Roy into one of the open cabins. "Helena can kill us later," he muttered as he shut the door. This was as far as he could get them from Slade and still have the use of a bed.

"She'd kill you maybe; she likes me." Roy let his smug, cocky self show through, a bravado against the gnawing doubts in his soul.

Dick snorted and curled around his lover closely. "What's wrong, Roy? What's going on?" 

Roy did not really want to talk about it. Instead he caught Dick's lips with his own, pressing a hungry kiss home to distract his lover, and himself.

Dick relaxed and pressed up into him, opening his lips to let Roy kiss him deep, purring softly as he wrapped his arms low around his waist and the back of his neck. //Roy, it's okay...// 

The archer was not settling down, his hands beginning to move over still armored flesh, frustrating him. Dick twisted, slithering out of the top half of the unfamiliar armor, kissing him again. Now, Roy moved from kissing his mouth to his neck, small bites betraying just how worked up he had been the whole time.

"Roy, Roy..." he whispered his lover's name, pulling him backwards and dropping down onto the bed. 

"God, Dick..." The archer pressed hard against his lover, then reared back, stripping off the heavy chest protector and his own shirt. Dick just purred to him, hands sliding down his back, holding him close, hands threaded through his hair. 

"Tell me what I need to hear, Dick..." Roy hated himself even as he said it, even as his hand slid over sculpted form, possessively caressing that perfect, scarred skin.

Dick gasped, twisting under Roy's touch, pulling him closer. "Yours, Roy. I'm yours. I'm not going anywhere. You've got me." He let himself talk, trying to find the right set of words to ease the memories he could see lurking in Roy's dark eyes. 

//For how long?// He managed to stop himself from asking, but it lurked right there on Roy's face before he started a trails of biting kisses down Dick's chest and stomach.

Dick kept his hands tangled in Roy's hair, twisting under him, saying his name over and over again. "Roy, it's okay, I'm yours. I'm yours." 

"Yeah, I know..." Roy told him, as he opened the waist of Dick's pants. "On one level, I've always seen it...but the leaving...the pulls from other people..."

Dick shuddered, closing his eyes. "What's it going to take, Roy?" //How long are you going to make me pay for that, Roy? What's it going to take?// 

"I don't know, man." Roy looked over his lover. "Maybe only time can make me stop seeing you leaving me again."

"I'm not leaving you," Dick told him, looking up into his green eyes, "I am _not_ going to screw this up again. I won't."

Roy did not answer him with words; instead he inched the pants out of his way, kissing along the hips of his lover. Dick shifted under him, arching up, hands petting his back and hair. Wanting Roy was like breathing, and he let himself just react. 

Roy did not stop at kissing; he freed Dick from the pants as much as he could without taking too much time from tasting his skin. The hand not holding him up caressed the skin he exposed, while his mouth explored every hollow and plane of the hips. When he knew Dick was aching from the touches and licks everywhere but his shaft, Roy took it in his mouth and moaned against it.

"God, Roy," Dick breathed, trying not to buck too much, to let Roy have what he wanted--nothing else he could do, deep as that sliced.

The hand that had been caressing so gently, teasingly, came around to stroke the shaft and sac firmly, below Roy's mouth and tongue working just the tip, teasing and tasting hungrily. That drew a buck and a whimper, his lover twisting under him, making soft, hungry noises.

Roy shifted, to let himself be comfortable as he touched, one finger stroking back to tease from the steady massaging. His teeth grazed the ridge, his tongue flicking out. Dick writhed, twisting under his mouth, shuddering at his touch, whispering his lover's name again. Roy pushed the rhythm a little, taking his time, but wanting to be sure Dick understood in no uncertain terms that he wanted him.

"Roy, please..." low, soft whisper, hips rolling against Roy's touch.

Roy drew away, only touching him now. "Yeah, Dick?" His eyes were very close to gold now, shifting to ease the constriction of his own armored pants.

"Need you," Dick told him, reaching for him, wanting to be skin-to-skin with his mate again, and more. Roy nodded, moving back, hastily opening his pants and sliding out of them. His low moan at being free was heartfelt. When he moved back, it was to lie over Dick, pressing against him while he kissed his lover deeply.

"Mmm," Dick purred softly, pressing up against him in a long, slow ripple, wrapping around him, clinging to him, kissing him back over and over again. //I love you, want you, I'm yours, Roy...//

"Mine," Roy whispered, grinding his hips and closing his eyes at the feeling of the complete contact between them.

"Yes, Roy. Yours." Dick brushed kisses over the shoulder he could reach, hands running over his lover's back, tangled tight around him. "I love you, vestacha. my heart. mine..." 

Roy claimed his lover's mouth again, harder this time, already close and not even needing more than the feel of Dick against him to tumble over the edge. Dick moved under him, shaking at the feel of his lover's pleasure as he tried to follow him... but things just weren't quite right, not enough. 

Roy noted that, and it dampened the feel of pleasure as he got himself under control. He growled softly at Dick, feeling certain the fault lay in Dick wanting someone else, wanting to be with the man several cabins away.

Dick trembled at the growl, head spinning in too many painful directions, and buried his face in his lover's shoulder, squirming against him hungrily, trying to fall into this and give him what he wanted.

The archer's eyes narrowed, Pushing Dick to on side as he shifted off of him, only to settle behind him. He pressed hard against Dick's body, mouth finding the sensitive join of neck and shoulder with urgency, as he wrapped his hand around Dick's shaft, still slick with his own seed. He began to rock against his lover, forcefully, as he stroked him.

"Oh, god, Roy..." Dick bucked back hard, arching into that possessive bite as Roy moved them both, hand on his length so perfectly knowing, body behind him holding him in all the right ways.... It wasn't long before that was enough to take him over with a whimper of his lover's name.

Roy's soft use of Dick's name was one of half-pleading, half sorrowful emotion, not quite begging that Dick truly be there for him always as he kissed the spot he had accidentally marked in his need to make Dick his.

"I'm here, Roy. I'm yours. I'm yours." //Even if you don't trust me...// He made himself press tighter back against his lover's body, when what he really wanted to do was curl up around himself and just... stop until the world made sense again. 

"Dick," Roy said softly. "What does he do...that I don't?" He would hate the answer, he just knew he would, but if he had to compete, he had to know where he was failing.

Dick froze, jaw dropping, stunned, and it took long, long moments before he could even get words out. "What the _fuck_?"

"We've...I've never lost you in the middle like that, Dick...usually no matter what one of us needs, the other can match it, go with, be there through," Roy said, hurt in his voice. "But he's on your mind. And I lost you. So what does he do, what's his damn secret for keeping you so tied up in him that we...that we're not working?"

Dick twisted around, staring at him with complete and utter shock and hurt on his face. "It's not Slade fucking me up, Roy. It's that no matter how hard I try you're never going to trust me again." Even saying it felt like a knife in his gut. 

"I want to...god I want to, Dick...but you came back from that talk...and you looked..." Roy could not say it, could not tell Dick how much his relief had made him glow.

"Like what, Roy? I don't... I don't get what's going on in your head, I can't follow you, talk to me..."

"He made you happy, on some level that I can't even begin to understand, Dick...you were walking on cloud nine almost when you came back."

Dick stared at him, shaking his head. "And I came straight back to _you_ , you--" he bit off the oath.

"Yeah, but because you knew you had to, or because you wanted to?" Roy bit his tongue as soon as he said it, knowing he had seriously screwed up with that thrust.

"If you have to ask, Roy, I'll never convince you. You don't trust me. Why've we even been trying?" 

Roy didn't even try to answer. If it was coming to this, maybe it was time for him to take a page from the past and be the one to leave. He silently rose from the bed, gathering his pants, every line in his body screaming both defeat and self-pride.

Dick felt his heart rip in half as the best thing that'd ever happened to him got ready to walk out the door, and slid as far back and into a corner as he could, curling into as small a space as he could manage. He'd begged, submitted, and fought for his place in Roy's heart for the last time... apparently it had never been enough. 

"You walk out that door, Harper, and it is the worst mistake you will ever make." A warm, concerned alto said in his ear. He knew it to be Barbara, the real woman behind the Oracle mask. "He's messed up, but I listened, I watched; he's really, truly yours!" 

Roy growled in frustration, not knowing what to do, as he slammed his fist into the door frame. Dick flinched at that sound, breath shuddering in his throat, unwilling and unable to even look up. Babs must be trying to intervene... she wasn't going to have any luck. Roy was as stubborn as he'd ever been. 

Roy started to move again, and he thought of Lian, of how happy she had been when he took her house hunting and explained why they needed a bigger place to live. "Barbara, go away again," he growled, turning back to Dick. Dick didn't even move, barring the tiny, convulsive shudders. 

Roy went and sat on the edge of the bed. "Come sit with me." His voice was neutral, as he remembered just how good things had been. 

Uncurling from the ball was more effort than he figured it was worth, and he wasn't about to let Roy see him crying, not now. He'd been taught that by the best of them. "Why?"

"Because, even with this...I love you and my daughter too damn much to walk out that door, if there's even a small chance."

"There's not. You. don't. trust. me. That kills it," muffled, tiny voice against his legs. 

Roy sighed, rubbed at his face. "I trust you. I don't trust that bastard and what he fucking does to you," Roy said. "I look at you with him...and I see me, years ago on the smack."

Dick snorted. "Saddest fucking thing? I've never slept with him. Not that you believe me about that, either."

"Never?" Relief and surprise flared in his voice. "You..." He shook his head, laughing bitterly. "All these years, since ...damn, since Joey was with us, I thought....."

"No." //He never said yes.//

"Dammit, Dick, come here!" Roy turned toward the other man, his eyes expressing an apology he wanted to say. 

Dick slowly uncurled his body, looking warily up into those green eyes. 

"I'm serious." He held a hand out, wanting Dick to actually come to him. "I love you, Short Pants."

Pride warred with desperation and fear, and he reached out to catch Roy's hand, shoving down every acid-etched word he wanted to say as he reached for the strength to give in one more time. 

As soon as Dick touched his hand, Roy both pulled and moved, meeting Dick halfway and wrapping around him tight. "Forgive me," Roy whispered.

Dick curled around him tight, "Are you ever going to trust me?" equally soft whisper, heart slowly slowing down from the brutally fast pace it'd been running at. 

"Yes." The redhead stroked his lover's hair lightly. "You know, I'm an idiot." 

"I've mentioned that once or twice."

"Yeah, well, I'm not alone in this room for being one," Roy said with a light tone. "If I promise not to fly off the handle, will you just...tell me what it is exactly that makes him have this sway over you? Maybe, if I could understand it, I wouldn't freak out so bad."

"I'd have to freaking understand it, Roy," Dick replied, twisting to settle on him more comfortably, leaning against him.

"Try?" Roy drew him back down, caressing lightly.

Dick sighed softly, pressing into Roy's touch, shrugging helplessly. "I... hell, Roy. You know as well as I do what we've been through. He has the damnedest habit of pulling me out of hot water. Or at least warning me over it." 

"Right. But, it's sometimes like he's more your damn mentor than the Bat." As soon as he said it, Roy's eyes went wide. "Oh."

Dick sighed and pressed closer. "Yeah, oh."

Roy chuckled, then it built to a full fledged laugh. 

"What?" Dick growled, still curled around him. 

"I got Ollie and Dinah...you got Bruce and Slade," he finally managed to choke out, endlessly amused. "But who's the mom?" That sent him into new peals of laughter.

Dick elbowed him in the ribs, swearing at him. "Notfuckingfunny," he growled, pinning Roy against the bed. 

"No?" The sparkle in Roy's eyes tempted Dick to ignore the humor of the situation. As he did, he pressed up, his body sliding against his lover.

"No," Dick replied, "and trust me, Ollie wouldn't much think so either..." as he stretched out over him, kissing his throat gently. 

"Ollie's just going to have to trust Di on this one," Roy said, and considered the irony. "Just like I should have trusted you all along."

"Yeah. You should have." Dick shifted, cupped his face in his hands. "I love you. I'm not going to fuck this up again..." and he dropped tight against him, clinging close. //I can't take you walking out on me again, Roy. I need you too badly.// 

"I can't promise I'm not going to flip...but I won't ever try to walk out on you again," Roy said softly, hands roving down Dick's back, holding him closely.

Dick sighed softly, nuzzling against him. "Thank god. ...you know, we have the _awfullest_ timing. It's Valentine's Day, and you just about walked out on me." 

"Never again," Roy swore, baring his throat to Dick. Dick shifted up, licking gently, then kissing... then bit down slowly, sucking as he did, working his jaw slowly, petting his shoulder. 

This time Roy submitted, every line of his body inviting Dick to take the lead, his moans calling for more while his hands slowly caressed bare skin. Dick purred softly, hands moving and caressing as he tangled his body around Roy's, fingers tracing all over him as he kissed down his body, over his shoulders, getting Roy back out of the clothing before he seriously went to work. 

When Dick had done that, Roy let one hand come up to tangle in his hair, and raised his other one up over his head, fully trusting his lover as he swore never to let anything else come between them again.

"Naah, Roy. On me," Dick said, voice somewhere between Gotham and south Florida, running his fingers from upper palm down to his shoulder, over every spot that would make his archer lover gasp. 

"yes..." Roy brought that hand back to Dick's shoulder, bucking up at a particularly sensitive spot.

"Mmm..." Dick purred, letting go of the nastiness and grief between them to reassure his lover exactly who they belong with... each other. Forever. "I love you," was breathed against his throat again, his name whispered into a shoulder, "vestacha" and other, soft Rom endearments against his ribs and sides, Dick using all he had to push the reminder home. Roy accepted that reassurance, offering his own in his complete submission to Dick's wishes, letting go the fears and worries. 

`~`~`~`~`

He watched Dick sleeping so peacefully in his own arms //not the son of a bitch's//, and wondered again how this had happened. If anyone had asked him a year ago, he would have said he and Dick were in a permanent meltdown. But things had turned around, given him a grip on a life with Dick in it.

Now that the issue of Slade Wilson was behind them, Roy rested more easily. He settled back into Dick's embrace, feeling his lover snuggle in tight, and closed his eyes, content that this was no dream due to melt in the light of day.

`~`~`~`~`

Mia flipped through the channels, then sighed and rolled over on the bed so she could throw the remote to Kon. "It still sucks we got left here. And all those calls... I could kill whoever passed my number around to soothe worries about Arrow and Canary with Bruce and Dinah's stunt in the papers."

"I'm about ready to help," Kon agreed, bur shook his head. "I dunno. I don't wanna be in that mess."

"Why can't they just admit they're doing it?" Mia sighed. "Makes about as much sense as... As Vic and his two."

"That still freaks me," Kon said with a shrug. "I mean, we all knew it was Vic-and-Gar, but then it was Gar-and-Raven, and now it's the three of them... And you know why. Too many ID messes. Stupid damn things. And I actually meant that I'm glad we're not on that mission." 

Mia stopped and thought about it. "Yeah, you're right. Wonder just what was so damned important though."

"Deathstroke." 

"What?!" Mia sat bolt upright on the bed, staring at him. "Oh shit Kon, that's bad."

"You're telling me? They had to go get him out of some government lab. 'Wing filled us in." 

"That's worse than I thought then... thought they had to go against him. If they're rescuing his psychopathic ass, there's going to be fireworks when everyone gets back," she told Kon.

Kon tilted his head. "Whaddya know that I don't? I mean, sure, anything with him's bad, but..." 

"Do you know how many times Roy's cussed that man out just since I've known them?" Mia shook her head. "Apparently, Dick and Slade are pretty thick... confusing-thick."

"NO way." Kon had nothing resembling a good opinion when it came to Deathstroke, and well... Nightwing was _Nightwing_.

"Yeah... and rumor has it, from Connor at that, Dinah's got a history there too." Mia shook her head. 

Kon winced. "Whoo, boy.... can we grab Tim and go hide in the pool while the rest of them hash things out?" 

Yes!" Mia was all for that idea. "So are we going out for dinner, Kon, or staying in? 'Cause I'm not thinking about the grown ups anymore, not now that I know who the problem they went after is."

"Hmm." Kon reached out with his TTK and hauled the menu over. "Anything look good?" 

Mia watched him and nodded. "A few things. I'm good with either choice."

Kon shrugged. "Might as well just take it easy and let Bruce pick up the tab..."

"True." Mia grinned at that and reached for the room phone to dial room service. "Find us something to watch, and I'll order for us," she said.

Kon started hunting, looking for something acceptable. "Hm. This work?" some random action movie with one of the latest celebs--he'd seen the picture on a teen mag Cissie'd left around. 

"Sure... we can pick it apart," she agreed, then turned her attention to ordering for both of them. It was not much longer before the meal was delivered and the two of them were sitting against the head board, eating and watching the movie with rude comments here and there about the cheesy fighting.

Kon hadn't enjoyed this kind of thing this much since back in Young Justice, watching Wendy with Robin growling the whole time... Mia was funnier. But then, he knew a little more about it now. There was a marathon of them on, apparently, and that seemed to suit fine. He had most of the Mia-related gossip, so the movie was the topic of the moment. 

They were well into the third one, the dishes out of the way, when both of them grew quieter, more worn out by jet lag and other activities than either had admitted.

Kon got up and got most of the lights, leaving the dresser lamp and the TV on as he settled back down... and slowly fell asleep.

Mia barely noticed he had, and thought about moving tot he other bed, but sleep caught her between that thought and the motivation to do so. She slowly shifted down in the bed in her sleep, gravitating to the warmth beside her. Sweet-smelling, nicely warm-soft body... Kon tugged her closer, never waking.

`~`~`~`~`

Ollie came back to the main cabin sometime later, looking slightly more at ease...until Dinah walked back from having gone to the showers wearing her regular costume. He knew how much she preferred it, but he would have rather seen her more fully clothed. He did not complain when she did not go to her cabin again, staying in the main one with them to sleep off the rest of the flight. 

Bruce was not much happier to see her in the fishnets with Slade in the immediate vicinity. Tim noticed both, but he wasn't about to say a word--or react at all. He was far too distracted by worrying about Dick and Roy. Babs had suddenly stopped talking to him, vanishing completely for long moments, and had come back very, very composed. He could put two and two together and get four--and in this case four was a very bad thing. 

Oracle was abiding by Roy's demand for privacy, but it was difficult for her. She wanted Dick happy as much as Tim did, for her own purely selfish reasons. If Dick were truly happy, full committed in a stable relationship, she would not have to ever feel guilty that she had taken herself out of his life so harshly. Robin was keeping her distracted as best he could for the rest of the flight back, while Bruce was just keeping a careful eye on his lovers. 

When Lady Blackhawk told them they would be landing, Roy and Dick emerged, with Slade, into the main cabin. Roy was completely at ease with Dick, though he still bristled at Slade when the man looked around at everyone. Dinah drew her long coat on, rubbing sleep out of her eyes after and stretching without truly being awake. Ollie immediately moved to her, stroking her hair as they sat together for landing.

Dick was just staying close to Roy, and to someone that knew his face he looked both very well pleased and like some pain had been settled. He looked over at Slade, nodding a hello; before he reassured Tim and settled down to wait out the landing, close to Roy. 

Slade glanced quietly from Dick to Dinah, a smirk touching his lips at each of them before he evenly met Bruce's gaze. The look in his eye was one of inner amusement.

Dick rolled his eyes in frustration at Slade's capacity to annoy, while Bruce merely looked back at Slade coolly.

At touchdown, Dinah hung back at the hatch, having told Ollie she needed to speak with Zinda about their travel home to the States later that week. This left her in the position of assisting each of them out of the hatch and not even sharp eyed Tim saw the piece of paper that went from her to Slade in leaving.

"You go your own way, and we go ours, now," Roy told the man that had been enemy, ally, and nuisance to his family of Titans for far too long. 

Slade merely gave his trademark smirk and started walking, a single glance to Dick telling him he'd be in touch.

Dick sighed. "Passportless and cashless... who bets he still beats us back to the States?" 

"I'm not sucker enough to take that," Tim replied. "Wish I'd gotten through to Kon or Mia..." He would have liked the flight back.

"They're probably too busy arguing with each other still over something about the Titans." The amused bickering between Mia and Kon had been entertaining to Roy on his trips to the tower.

Tim shot a sharp look at him, then nodded once. Kon'd mentioned that Mia was fun to argue with, not that he disagreed. 

They took to the rooftops, taking a swift route back to the hotel, and down the building's side the few floors to slip in through Bruce's balcony.

"I'm going to book us a room," Dick told Roy as he moved towards the phone. "Not sharing with the kids." 

"Good." Ollie and Bruce waited impatiently for everyone to clear out... and for their pretty bird to arrive. She was almost twenty minutes behind them, but Oracle had reassured Ollie that she had needed to talk to the woman as well, which was partly the reason for the delay.

The second the door shut behind a Tim who was intent on finding his best friends and Dick and Roy, who were headed to swap outfits and go down and finish talking to the hotel about such matters as payment, Ollie was being kissed by an intent Bat. 

Ollie moaned into that, moving his hands over the Bat's sides, eager to give his lover as much pleasure as they could both stand. Bruce purred softly, hands working on the grey gi and underlying armor his lover still wore. He'd had enough of behaving for other's eyes for the next while.

Ollie cooperated by working Bruce out of his clothes, before pulling his lover toward the bed, falling back on it invitingly. Bruce followed, stretching out half-beside, half-over his mate, intent on the taste of his skin and the feel of him. Dinah could join in when she made it.

Ollie moaned and did his damnedest to content the Bat prowling just under Bruce's psyche, his hands and mouth busy enough that neither initially noticed when Dinah did slip in. She stayed across the room, watching, feasting on the way the two men moved, even as she pushed her own clothes off.

The Bat watched her from the corner of an eye, pleased that she came towards them so quickly, taking his mouth away from Ollie's upper chest to pull her down and kiss her. She moaned and returned the kiss, hand tangling in his hair a long moment before she tore her mouth away and leaned down to claim the same thing from Ollie. 

After that, the two men were both pleased to find her appetite leaning toward sharing Ollie with Bruce, to make up for a long separation. Ollie was not about to complain, either, when his Pretty Bird and his Bat took full charge of him. Nor was Bruce going to argue with that turn of events. 

`~`~`~`~`

"You're not there." The white haired girl was convinced of her sanity; therefore, the blonde with the bright red lipstick she could see through could not possibly be there.

"You can see me." The saucy voice... Rose knew that accent. It was the one her guardian fell into when she got very excited or angry.

"You're from Gotham." It came out before she could remind herself that the blonde could not exist.

"Pretty good," the non-existent girl said in a voice that was whispery in spots. "Look, I hate to bug you... well, not really; I bug whoever I can. But you're the first one who knows Tim who has seen me."

Now Rose could not help but look at the figure, studying it. As if her concentration sharpened details, she saw the girl was shrouded in purple, a cowl pushed back from that full blonde hair. 

"And this matters why?" She clicked her brain through Daddy's files, the ones she had memorized, finally placing the girl. This was Spoiler, heir to the so-called even Robins' curse.

"I'm hoping he can find a way to help me. I kinda got stuck here. And I don't really like hanging with Boston all that much. DiDi is baffled by me, and her sister Delirium is creeping me out." The ghostly girl moved closer. "Tell Tim Steph needs him one more time, please."

"I... sure. When I see him." As soon as she gave her word, Spoiler faded from view. "And that, Ravager, is why Daddy and a needle are never coming near you again."

`~`~`~`~`

Tim had gotten out of Bruce's suite as quickly as possible, checking the hallway to move fast to his room. He knew that expression more than well enough to get out of the way of the fallout coming. He, Dick, and Roy slid silently into the suite he'd been sharing with Dick, where they found that Roy's bags for the next few days had been delivered at some earlier point, and the redhead grabbed one to go change, Dick right behind him. Tim rolled his eyes, and looked around the room.

//Keys on the table, Mia's shoes under it, Kon's are back by the door... They're here, or they locked themselves out... What is that?// low, soft hum, not their voices. //TV? Maybe.// Dressed in civvies and moving in synch again--//thank you God, he didn't blow it//--Dick and Roy headed out again, and Tim walked over to push his door open.

Lying in the middle of his bed, the other one untouched apparently, were his boyfriend and best friend, Kon curled around Mia, her hands over his as they spooned.

Tim blinked slowly //Oh-kaay...// and studied the fast-asleep pair in his bed. Mia's hair was barely mussed, as if she hadn't moved through the day--//right. It's night in the US//--her face peaceful, relaxed... He didn't bother to fight the smile, studying Kon. He had his nose buried in Mia's hair, chest rising and falling slow and deep, dead to the world, holding Mia to him. 

A flicker-thought of how right they looked was firmly ignored as he moved easily over to exchange gi and armor for light pjs. He'd slept a little on the plane, but not well, and not since before they'd gone in after Slade. He could go three days without a wink, sure, but why should he? He walked back over and shut the TV off; attempting to decide which side he was crawling in on. //Curl around Kon, or Mia? Probably Kon...// 

Kon frowned and shifted in his sleep at the change in the room, but never woke. 

Mia cracked an eye open at him, smiling lazily. "Kon, hon... scooch," she said sleepily. The Super Teen grumbled in his sleep, moving away after she pushed lightly at his shoulder. "Warm spot, Tim," she murmured, not even pretending to think about leaving them right now.

Tim nodded and crawled in, stretching out along Kon's side, pillowing his head on Kon's right bicep. It was right there... and a good way to get closer to his mate. Kon nuzzled sleepily, breathing the right smell, and went into deeper sleep again, left arm curling around his Tim possessively. Tim yawned, despite himself, and reached out for Mia. 

She moved into his arms, resting her head on his chest, arm looping over him to touch Kon lightly. She closed her eyes, feeling perfectly safe and content, back with both her best friend, and his boyfriend, and not bothered by the oddity of it in the least. Tim settled her against him, holding her. "Everyone's fine," Robin's voice told her softly. "We can rest." 

"Good. Tell me later." She pressed a chaste kiss to his shirt. "Sleep, creepy stalker boy, is what we all need." Her tone was light and teasing. His hand said, 'you're talking' against her spine as he stayed quiet, letting his eyes close. She let herself drift back off, knowing she would have to give the boys space later.

Some time later, a soft whisper broke the silence of the room, '"no..." It was Tim's voice, and he was still deeply asleep, though the muscles of his back and chest were tight against some unseen demon. Kon nuzzled sleepily at the back of his neck, not actually aware of anything, but something didn't feel quite right. 

Mia twitched, a soft whimper breaking from her as she tried to pull up on herself. She moved and Tim clung, wrapping closer in an unconscious attempt to ward off the dreams.

That safety, remembered comfort, drew her back to him, clinging tightly as silent tears squeezed from sleeping eyes. "Please, don't," she whispered hoarsely.

Kon's eyes snapped open at those words, twisting up, checking on her, and he reached to put his hand on her shoulder. //Aww, no... Tim, wa--// Just then, Tim whimpered, and Kon tensed. //Oh, shit. Not both of you...//

Mia flinched violently, burrowing into Tim, away from the touch that was not quite yet the fully safe comfort. Kon swore mentally. The other time she'd been having nightmares, at the Tower, she'd let him help... "Mia, Mia it's okay..." he said softly, watching them both. "Tim, wake up..."

His voice had a better effect, reaching past whatever it was that haunted her, giving her a rope to hold onto. Her hand convulsively squeezed on Tim's shoulder, before she managed to wake with a broken cry. 

That dragged Tim out of his broken, nightmare-filled sleep with a whimper, still holding her close. "M-ia?"

"Tim...you okay?" Kon asked in a deeply concerned voice, as the girl burrowed into her best friend's arms, sobbing softly. 

"Sorry, Tim...god, are you okay?" the girl asked when she pulled back, freeing one hand to take Kon's while he rested his free one on Tim.

"I..." he hauled himself together. "Yeah. I'm okay... ssh. shh Mia, I've got you, I've got you...." He held her, hand petting her hair, trying to soothe her. 

"I'm fine...fine," she protested, before Kon 'shifted them both firmly to him, wrapping a TTK field around them both in a hug that defied all trouble. 

"You're both gonna be just fine now, cause I have you." He nuzzled Tim's neck, then pressed a light kiss to the side of Mia's head.

The way Tim's other hand slid hard down Kon's body probably told what he'd had been dreaming, and he shifted to look at Mia, wiping tears away from her face, holding her close, watching Kon holding her. 

Mia smiled sadly, eyes still haunted by her dreams, dreams she still had not told the two of them about. "Hey, I think I'm going to go check out the hotel now," Mia said softly. "Been asleep too much." She wanted to make room for Kon to reassure Tim; she had seen that touch, knew just what it was that drove Tim to night terrors so much. 

Kon let a moment's hesitation show on his face before he tightened his hold on her. "You don't have to duck out on us..."

Tim frowned at her, worried, not letting go. "You sure?" Kon's words made him nod, agreeing. 

"I'm sure." She gave them both a smile. "Come on, Kon, let go." 

Kon did so, and pulled Tim even tighter, as Mia left, taking her bags to the other room of the suite. Tim wrapped himself tight around Kon's strong body, stretching up to take Kon's mouth in a deep kiss, wrapping himself in his lover's solid, living presence. Kon decided that was exactly the cure to any nightmare, as he pressed Tim back among the pillows, hands and TTK both stroking and removing clothing as swiftly as possible.

Tim let him, pressing up into his touch, twisting to help strip Kon's clothing off, hearing only too late his whisper of "You're here."

Kon gently griped Tim's face in both his hands, sliding back to tangle his fingers in Tim's hair, before he claimed a long, slow kiss, his body pressing Tim down into the bed, but using his TTK to keep it just comfortable. Tim purred softly, kissing him back just as slow and deep, letting Kon calm him down, blot away the once-reality of the nightmare with his touch and taste.

`~`~`~`~`

Dinah used every skill she had to free herself of her lovers, thankful Bruce was so comfortable with them that her reassurance she was going to the bathroom soothed him back down. She did go into the bathroom, cleaning up as silently as she could and changing into the casual outfit she had left in there before her date, that seemed so long ago.

Getting out of the suite required more skill, moving at the level of noise Bruce would expect, and still not rouse him fully to the sound of her leaving. Somehow she managed it, as there was no immediate pursuit. She moved down to the elevator, and was soon moving out into the early, early morning throngs of Hong Kong, on her way to a meeting she knew she should not be holding like this.

She settled in at the small café she had chosen, one that catered to a mostly European and American clientele, ordering a macchiato as she waited, hiding her nerves, to see if he even came. While she waited, she reviewed in her head just what she needed to make clear to the man, namely that she wanted him to not try and take Rose away from her, not drag his daughter back into life at his side, when Dinah just knew he would be back in business by the summer.

He got within five paces of her before she acknowledged him, turning her body just slightly in her chair. With a casual motion, she offered the other chair to him, and watched him as he took it.

"Thank you for coming, Wilson."

"You piqued my curiosity with your note." He watched her, weighing the way she projected a casual air to see how much was bravado, how much was really there. 

"I just... I felt that I had to speak to you before you vanish and we don't see each other again until I have to kick your butt," she said saucily.

"You could try, sister." He smiled easily at her, falling into the banter that came so quickly between them.

She shifted, her eyes acknowledging the past while also marking it as clearly behind her to him. He gave a subtle nod and sat back casually. 

"I wanted to talk to you about your daughter," she began in a neutral voice. He nodded slowly, his face more guarded. "I know what happened to her last foster family, Slade." The shift to first name was a conscious acceptance that she was dealing with the sane, rational man who lived by his sword, his honor, and the principle of money. 

"She's with the Titans. Do I look that stupid?" 

"That you never were." She looked at him with a shake of her head. "I'd appreciate a very simple promise from you, though, concerning her. I know you want to see her, want her to know... well, that you're not..."

"Insane?" His voice came out as a low growl, and she nodded sadly.

"I won't get in your way, but I would like it if you promise not to draw her into your ...business."

"What's the interest?" Slade demanded.

"I took her in, when Dick asked me to." She met his gaze clearly. "I'm not letting that child kill, Slade. If you try to take her away from the life she's building, before she's old enough to legally decide that a jail cell is a cozy alternative to freedom, I'll hunt you down." She flashed that bit of steel at him, and watched as he shrewdly considered.

"What's in this for me? You know I don't give without taking," he reminded her, putting it on contract terms. In reality it was a weight lifted; he was going to be far too busy trying to rebuild himself to properly take care of Rose, of her training, and the Titans were good kids, but they usually lacked in the adult mentors department.

Dinah considered him for a long moment. "I agree not to actively hunt you, unless you do something that warrants League level intervention?" If he knew that had been her intention all along, her deal was worthless. If he had not...

Slade knew the deal for what it was; Dinah was admitting she did not want to cross his path as an adversary. It would take time to get back to the type of contracts that had kept him in hot water with the heroes, so the deal gave him something he wanted, Rose's protection, without costing him a thing. Still...

"I'll hold you personally responsible for her welfare, Dinah Lance," he growled.

"I already do," she said with a wave at that. She sipped her macchiato, eyes never leaving his face.

"Then we have a deal." He held his hand out, and she slowly brought hers to it, sealing the agreement in a handshake. "Now, I think I'll be on my way. I have no wish to dodge pointed sticks, or break your boyfriend in front of you," Slade said with a smirk.

"Wilson... Slade," Dinah stood as he did. "If Dick or I see any sign you're getting that way again..."

"I'll trust you both on that score," he agreed, the threat in her words welcomed by him. He never, ever wanted to be someone's puppet again. He then walked past her, an 'accidental' caress of his hand over her arm the one indication that he had been quite pleased to talk to her alone.

`~`~`~`~`

Kon left Tim sated and sleeping--much as it almost hurt to crawl out of bed with him--dressed, and went to see if he could find Mia in the suite. The room that had been Dick's was apparently hers now, and she was sitting in the window, looking out over the city, her laptop balanced on her legs.

"Hey," he said softly, standing in her doorway.

She looked over at him, her eyes lighting up. "Hey." She moved, setting her laptop on the nearby table and made room in the window for him.

He walked over and settled in it. "You okay?" He didn't figure she'd tell him what she'd been dreaming, but he wanted to be sure she was okay now. Or at least better.

"Yes. I went out, saw a little of the city, came back and found out Dick and Roy got their own suite."

"Cool. Kinda pretty, isn't it?" 

"Busy. Noisy." She wrinkled her nose. "No one has any concept of personal space."

"I noticed that," Kon nodded. "Too many people."

"Yeah." //So many people, all moving as alone in the world as me.// "Tim okay?"

"Yeah. He's fine. Out like a light again."

"Good. He missed you so much...all the time he's let me be close, you were a subject he'd speak of, in his way, the most."

"..yeah?" half-startled voice.

"Yeah. Once we started really talking... about things we meant, anyway," Mia said. "It's why I worried so much when you did come back...I was scared to see him get hurt, if you didn't feel it."

Kon shook his head, "No chance of that."

She smiled. "And I knew that pretty darn quick too." She laid her hand on his arm. "You're good to him, and for him."

"I try," Kon replied softly. "He's... complicated. Sometimes I don't know what's going on with him... but that's okay." 

"Boy of mystery," Mia teased. She looked back out at the city, her eye invariably drawn to the streets, imagining the little signs of who was dealing, who was buying, who was selling, and who was trolling. It bothered her, but she knew, even in upscale places like this, her eye would find them, if she was at the street level.

"That's putting it mildly... What's eating you, Mia?"

"Just remembering things, how they used to be." She turned her smile back on him. "Thankful to know you, Tim...Ollie and the family."

"Same here," Kon told her. "Ya know we're both here, right? If you need something?"

"Yeah." She leaned over and hugged him. "Don't worry about me; I'm fine."

Kon snorted. "Right. Fine. Thought you were an Arrow, not a Bat." He hugged her back. "I'd tell you to come back to bed, but Tim'd die of embarrassment when he woke up. And that just wouldn't work for me." 

Mia giggled. "I think I'm done sleeping for a while. I have some work to catch up on." She let him go and reached for her laptop. "Besides, this way I don't have to hear your snoring."

"I do not," Kon grumbled. "Okay. Me, too, I think, but he'll flip if I'm gone too long. See you in a few." 

"Okay. Want me to order dinner in for us all?"

"Yeah, go for it," Kon voted as he headed back to his boyfriend, still worrying over her.. 

She watched him go, then let the mask slip some, breathing out slowly. There were days she hated the disease in her blood, hated it with a passion. Waking up next to Tim and feeling him so torn up had reminded her of that, and the nightmares only reminded her why she was cursed. Yes, she would live hard and well with it, but it did not mean she had to like the distance it placed between her and a normal life.

Tim resettled against Kon's body as he slid under the sheets, laying on and over him. He'd be down at least an hour more, then up for the night. As long as nothing woke him.

`~`~`~`~`

Dinah knew good and well she would not get in unseen. They would be awake now, and she would have to endure their suspicions. Even with shopping bags in hand, they would think she had done what they both worried over. She could not blame them; she just hoped they would not let it get in their way.

They were awake, still in bed but both sitting up... and Bruce's eyes scanned her intently, settling on her lips, reading the lines of her body. 

She smiled at him, projecting mischief. "I found the best clothes since I left Italy last time." Which had only been about two weeks prior, Bruce knew, from keeping up with his nightly phone calls to her. Ollie mistrusted that bright cheerful tone, flicking to her eyes.

"Anything interesting?" Bruce asked, trying to convince himself not to fight with her, that she couldn't be with them the way she had been and still want Wilson.

She pulled the three bags' contents out, spilling the comfortably styled kung fu work out clothing onto the bed. One was in gray, another in a dark green, and the last was in black... the smallest set. "I discovered this hotel has a gym," she said, a wicked smile replacing her other one, as she indicated the sparring clothes. 

Ollie had to shake his head. "You two are going to kill me," he groaned, falling back among the pillows.

Bruce smiled slightly. "I'm sure I can manage to secure it for us, if you want... at some later point." He reached over to pet Ollie's shoulder. "No. Just making sure you can keep up."

"Have you seen the way she moves? I don't think so," Ollie protested, then sat back up as Dinah slipped onto the bed. He reached for her, having bit back his worries too long, and she let herself move close. "My Pretty Bird," he murmured, burying his face in her hair. 

She stroked his neck and back, hearing what his body was not hiding; she had not wanted to worry either of them, but only alone could she be completely sure of Slade's reactions. Bruce moved close, settling along their sides, petting Dinah's side possessively, struggling about rather or not to just get the conversation over with. 

She felt him, felt the debate in the way he touched her, and wondered what she could say to put their minds at ease. Admitting to an ill-advised affair at the particular time it had happened was out of the question. Telling them why she thought Slade would listen to her and honor any deal concerning Rose did not seem workable. 

Ollie ran his hand up into her hair, holding onto her as he moved to her mouth, letting his kiss show her that he needed her to show him, again, that she really was theirs. Bruce felt that demand from Ollie in the set and lines of his body, and refused to argue. Instead, he breathed into her ear. "Ours, Dinah. Yes?" 

"Forever," she whispered, when Ollie pulled back enough to let her answer. 

Ollie groaned softly and touched her face. "Show us," he demanded softly. It wasn't often that Ollie took the lead, and Bruce just backed him, hands running over her possessively. For answer, she reached down and pulled off her blouse, shifting to remove the remainder of her clothing, taking her time at doing so. There were no marks on her that were not already firmly catalogued as being battle injuries or passion marks from themselves, as she settled between them again, lightly caressing Ollie's chest. 

Bruce purred softly, and started darkening a few of those marks, hands running all over her skin possessively, holding her back against his body. 

Ollie moved slightly, his mouth finding one breast as his hand took the other, claiming her with slow, tender skill, a contrast to Bruce's more aggressive style...and Dinah moaned as she lost herself to both of them, banishing the ghost of Slade Wilson hanging over her. Bruce had ideas about making her call their names, and was fairly sure Ollie agreed, as they re-claimed her. 

`~`~`~`~`

Roy pulled Dick close again, getting his lover to settle on his shoulder as they both caught their breath. "You still...amaze me when you just...give like that." He had really enjoyed the time together with Dick since they locked themselves in, intending to just make all the hurts vanish.

Dick blinked, confused, and nuzzled against his shoulder. "Huh?" His hand petted down Roy's side, pressed as close as he could easily get. 

"You, Dick...when you..." Roy just smiled. "You make me think I am the only person alive on the earth sometimes, when you focus like that...and it feels damn good." Roy turned and wrapped himself around his lover. 

Dick nuzzled against him again. "Maybe not the only person on earth... but the only one I want." 

Roy chuckled. "Yeah, that too." He laughed even louder when his stomach made a request quite audibly. "Forgot to eat somewhere in the middle of all that working out..." he teased.

"That's what room service is for," Dick told him, and picked himself up to lean and reach for the phone. As he did, Roy leaned up and teased at one of Dick's pecs with his mouth, making his lover shudder and tap at a thigh with his free hand, mouthing 'stop that' with a smile on his lips. 

'Make me' was the retort, as Roy slid a hand along Dick's skin. The entire time Dick was ordering, Roy teased by touch and kisses. Dick writhed under his hands and mouth, but his voice stayed perfectly steady. As Dick was getting ready to hang up, his lover finally stopped, standing and looking toward the shower.

Dick considered that. "Sounds good," he nodded. "Ought to be about half an hour..." 

Roy got a wolfish grin on his face. "I think I can fill that time."

"Insatiable," Dick told him as he twisted to his feet. 

Roy caught his wrist, pulling him tight to his chest. "And you've loved every single second," he retorted.

"Absolutely," Dick agreed. 

Roy started to nibble on his shoulder, walking backwards with him to the shower. If he had his way about it, they wouldn't see another soul outside of the wait staff until time to leave. The rest of his family could handle themselves. Dick could handle that. Really he could. It sounded just about perfect, even.

"We'll call Lian when the call won't wake her," Roy said as they slipped into the shower. He did keep his fondling to a minimum, contenting himself with helping Dick get clean.

"Mm-hm," Dick agreed, returning the favor, finally willing to believe they were going to make it through this after all.

Roy was certain they would; he had resolved never to question Dick's feelings or loyalty again...even if it wound up killing him inside with jealousy once Slade went active again.

Dick, on the other hand, knew exactly what he had to lose, and wasn't about to risk it. No matter what might look attractive--or have hooks in him. 

`~`~`~`~` 

Eventually, a late meal eaten in the privacy of their room, Bruce decided to see what he'd been missing for the last... almost day. //What a day,// he thought with a small shake of his head, turning the phone on... and he studied the number of messages with an annoyed look. 

"What, Bruce?" Ollie looked at the man in amusement, while Dinah still slept, a sheet barely draped across the small of her back.

"The number of people who have tried to call me since last night," Bruce replied softly, scrolling through them. "Alfred... twice. Clark. Jason. ...Vic Stone. Interesting..." 

Ollie went and found his phone, listing off numbers as he scrolled through 'calls missed'. Hal, Kyle, Connor....he growled Clark's name as he came to it.

Bruce looked over at him calmly at that growl, "Ssh. You'll wake Dinah." 

"Hmm," the woman in question asked, raising up and peering back over shoulder at him. "What?"

"You woke her...can't say her name," Ollie teased.

"I'll keep that in mind. Go back to sleep, Dinah."

She pouted. "No...the bed's gotten cold." She sat up, drawing the sheet around her as she did, her hair very sleep tousled around her face, lips pouting as she held the sheet with one hand and stretched up with the other.

"God...." Ollie had stopped looking at the phone to just stare at her. Bruce's hand stilled on his phone, distracted by the sight of her moving like that.

She finished stretching, then used the sheet as a sarong to join them. "So what is up with the phone thing? Can't leave the world outside even with a naked woman in your bed?" she teased.

Bruce reached out and tugged her down onto his lap. "Just seeing what chaos we've sown..." She'd been so enthusiastic about the idea, that ought to settle her slightly ruffled feathers. 

"Oh. Ollie, bring me mine?" She grinned as she pointed to hers on the bureau. Ollie did so, actually listening to his messages. "Barry was worried," he said, listening to Hal's message while Dinah scanned her list. 

"Enough to go talk to Alfred, yes," Bruce said, listening to his set. "And so is Clark, of course. Jason Blood... just wants to know when to duck... and Vic wants Dick to call him." He tilted his head expectantly towards Dinah.

"Ted...asking if I'm insane. Jay, lecturing me about putting my life back together in a calmer fashion. Alan, reminding me again that the press beats down on you." She rolled her eyes. "Clark...asking if I'm alright." She then smiled very brightly. "J'onn inviting me to go shopping with him."

Ollie snorted. "Incurable gossip."

"Incurably curious," Bruce replied, "but you know how rarely he shares what he knows... Are we calling them back?" 

Dinah considered. "You call Alfred, reassure him. Ollie, call Clark...I know you don't want to, but it is the easiest way to get Barry settled. I'll call my loving uncle Ted."

"Crap, the Boy Scout."

Bruce looked amused, but did as requested, free hand idly petting her. 

"Master Bruce?" Alfred answered.

"Good... morning Alfred. Rather interesting party, but everyone's back safely."

"Indeed, sir. Miss Gordon was kind enough to call." The man let a bit of reproach show at that. "Shall I forward any inquiries to your well-being?"

"Of course. Have that many people been calling?" 

"A few...one in particular."

"Oh?" 

"You might say he is a study in scarlet."

"Him. Yes, I'd heard he was rather worried. Thank you, Alfred." 

"Anytime, sir." Alfred kept his tone perfectly dry.

Bruce chuckled softly and hung up, looking over to see if Ollie was keeping his cool while dealing with Clark. 

Ollie called back the number he had been left, and smiled in full politician mode when Clark answered. "Clark!"

"Ollie?" startled voice from the Boy Scout. 

"I saw you called...had some business out of town," he said, his voice staying in that warm, 'I'm-your-friend-just-elect-me-and-find-out" range he had been practicing.

Clark didn't say //I'm surprised you called me back//, but he certainly thought it. "Yeah. I couldn't help noticing a certain article out of Hong Kong..."

"Oh, yes...I tell you, my girl certainly knows how to stage a production. Had begun to think she liked the shadows...but that was priceless."

Clark's stare at the phone should have been audible. "Ollie... everything's fine, then?" 

"Perfectly, Clark. Dinah's pretty smart, and I could almost kiss Bruce for helping her work out the details of bringing a secret identity back." Ollie's eyes sparkled at the inside joke there.

Clark laughed, shaking his head at the impossibility of that thought, and went on. "All right. As long as you're sure. There's a mutual friend of ours that would probably like to hear that, too. Just... be careful."

"Oh, we are being careful, Clark." Ollie smiled hugely. "Later, Big Blue."

"Later, Ollie." 

Ollie hung up and sighed. "There, I played nice." 

"No you didn't," Dinah said playfully. She flipped her phone open and dialed Ted's number.

The phone rang twice, then a sleepy Ted came on. "Hello?" 

"Ever going to crawl out of bed, Uncle Ted? And if you tell me it's Karen's fault, I swear I'm kicking you in the shin." Dinah took the light tone of his favorite niece. 

"Hey Kitten," Ted replied, chuckling. "And wouldn't dream of it. Tell me what's up...seemed a bit splashy." 

"Ted...it's perfectly under control. You know Bruce...he never does anything without careful planning, and both Ollie and I have too much riding on this working to let it fall flat," she said with just the right amount of frustration at his meddling to make it sincere. 

"Still not sure about that, but...I want you happy, Hellcat. I'll back the other two down, but I can kick both their asses and turn you over my knee if you screw it up between the three of you." 

Dinah laughed merrily. "Ted you bawled worse than me, the one time momma insisted you spank me for what I'd done....but thanks. It's good to know you've still got my back." 

"Anytime, Di...now let an old man get his sleep." They passed quick parting words, and Dinah hung up, smiling triumphantly.

Bruce had heard all of that, and chuckled softly, shaking his head. "At least he'll handle Jay and Alan," he said before he kissed that smile gently. 

Ollie came over and stroked her hair, one hand on Bruce's shoulder. "This is very true...and I'd really rather not get into another fist fight with the man." 

Dinah laughed, breaking her kiss to do so. "I'd rather you not either...your face was a mess."

"I'll agree with that. He could probably still beat me, if he was angry for your sake. Now, about that kiss, Ollie..." Bruce was obviously in a much better mood than they'd gone to bed in. "How did Clark handle that comment?" 

"Laughed it off," Ollie told him, leaning down and kissing him just for the hell of it.

Bruce kissed him back, hand light in his hair. Being with them was like dreaming, like something not quite real--but at the same time, it felt more real than almost anything he'd ever done. The thought of losing them terrified him when he allowed it to cross his mind... but they were more than capable. The hero life was so uncertain... all he could do was trust them. He shook off the worried thoughts, leaning into Ollie's kiss. 

Dinah slipped free from Bruce, and Ollie slowly knelt in front of him, moaning into the kiss until they broke it, resting his head into Bruce's chest. Dinah smiled at the two of them before heading to the shower, pleased at the way her life had shaped up, even if it was so...different from what she imagined.

Bruce sighed softly; hand moving lightly over his back, holding him, then tugged him up onto the couch with him, arm slung behind his back, content--odd a feeling as that was, for him.

`~`~`~`~`

Tim opened his eyes, hearing sound outside the room, and lay still until he recognized Mia's voice //flirting?// and another, then the sound of the door closing. //Food. Must be. Okay. I'm awake.// He nuzzled Kon's chest gently, and slowly sat up, back arching in a stretch. 

"Oh, man. That's just cruel, Tim..." 

Tim ended his stretch half draped on his lover again. "Why?"

"'Cause Mia's out there with food, it'll get cold and cold Chinese sucks, but..." 

Tim smiled. "Come on...we can eat." Besides, he needed to be sure Mia was okay.

Kon nodded and pulled him down for a kiss, then let him go, nodding. Tim slid out of the bed and went to go find clothing, then headed for the door. 

He stepped into the common area to see the table laid out already, and Mia sitting in one chair, sipping her water. When she saw him, her face lit up and she smiled at him. "Nice of you to rejoin the living."

He smiled back and walked over, standing beside her chair. "Yeah." 

Kon stayed in the bedroom, giving them a minute or two. If Mia decided to talk he'd wait, if she tried to get out of it he'd go rescue dinner and then go find something to do to stay away from the room for a while.

Mia reached up and squeezed Tim's hand. "Hope you got some better sleep once I quit hogging the bed," she told her friend, a carefully worded negative on talking about her side of things, but inviting him to open up if he needed to.

Tim rolled his eyes. "You're not the one that takes up most of the space," he replied, eyes dark, and he settled his hand on her shoulder. "What about you?" He wasn't quite willing to let this drop that easily, hand squeezing hers. 

"I'm fine... had slept too long as it was. Got caught up on my studies while you lazed around." She grinned up at him.

Tim sighed and decided to leave it for later. "Well, that's good. God... I don't want to even think about testing out, but I'm going to have to..."

Kon walked in and eyed the food hungrily, waiting. 

Mia flashed him a smile. "Spicy, tonight," she told him. "Decided to be more adventurous, talked to the cook, and let him plan our meal."

"You and Rose both," Kon said before he thought about it. 

She raised one eyebrow at him for that comment. "Something we should know, Kon?"

"No, just, you both do that. Generally works pretty well, though." 

Mia nodded. "I'm getting used to this more money than god attitude Ollie uses."

"You think Ollie's bad about that?" Tim asked, eyes wide, as he settled to a spot at the table. "Try living with Bruce." 

Kon shook his head. "No, thanks..." as he, too, settled down to eat. 

Mia just smiled, and started eating, rather quiet for the meal. Her eyes flickered over the pair of boys from time to time, and she pointed out which dishes she enjoyed. Kon made up for it, telling Tim all about working as a Bird of Prey, how Rose was coping, the way Dinah took care of them. Tim was drinking it up, glad to hear him. He'd actually had Mia's company more than Kon's, odd as that was, but it worked. 

Kon finally ran down about the time they were finishing the meal, and he looked at the door kind of curiously. "I'm going to go see if it's safe to bug Dinah, I think, see if I can bribe a couple extra days out of her since she ran off with you..."

Mia looked startled, then laughed. "Good luck for that little mission...she snuck out this morning, from what the cleaning lady told me, and they haven't been out of the room since she came back," Mia said, shamelessly admitting to getting the floor gossip.

"Why would sh--" 

"Oh, hell. No. Just. No."

Mia shook her head. "I think the fact we did not hear any yelling says a lot," Mia told them both. "But yeah, she's not so smart sometimes."

Kon blinked. "Okay, someone tell the dense one what you know that I don't..." 

Mia and Tim exchanged a glance, then Mia leaned in. "Do you really think she would go out if she was not meeting someone? You know she's not a morning person."

"Yeah, she hates mornings, but... wait. Deathstroke? What? Why?" 

Tim dropped his head into his hands, "Mia, you take this one..." 

The girl archer sighed softly. "Connor is the one that dropped this bomb in my lap. He got to talking to me about Dinah, and was describing a mission they wound up on, but not together, on this weird little island. And from the way he talked...it was easy to see that he was carefully not saying Dinah and Slade had a thing."

Kon shook his head, spluttering, "I... do not get that. Okay, fine. Damn, they can't be taking that well... Oh, well. I'll go see anyway."

Tim nodded once. "Yeah. That's what I got, too."

Kon shook his head again, and headed out the door. Mia stood and stacked the empty dishes, squirreling away the leftovers in the suite's fridge. Tim helped out with that, then flicked the TV on to a local news network and listened with half an ear, arm flung out along the back of the couch. 

When she finished settling things, she came and sat with him, accepting the out flung arm as an invitation.

"What was it, Mia?" he asked softly, hand gentle around her far shoulder. 

"Hmm?" She snuggled closer to him, watching the news.

"You woke up crying, and scared... what was it? You know about mine..." 

Her eyes darkened. "Just remembering life before Ollie, Tim...it wasn't pretty."

"Tell me?" He twisted, sitting up to pull her closer protectively. 

She shook her head. "I can't, Tim...I don't want it to change things."

"Nothing you could say would change anything, Mia." 

She laughed bitterly. "You don't know that, Tim." She pulled away and moved to the other corner of the couch, knees drawn up into her chest as she regarded him. "I was a runaway, wound up on the streets."

He'd let her out of his grip only very reluctantly, and paused to try to figure out which body-language would be best to use, finally reaching out for her, saying 'come back' silently. "Yeah, I do. And I knew that much..." encouraging her to go on. 

She compromised, giving him her hand, but still a tight ball of defensiveness. "I found a guy...he made me think it would all be okay." She looked away so she would not see his face. "Turned out he was looking to make a buck."

"Oh. God. Mia," his voice shuddered as he crossed the couch, getting as close to her as he could with her knees in the way, putting his hands on them. He knew this story. He'd heard it from too many working girls, too many broken up fights between pimps and girls, too many times he'd tried to get some of them into shelters and treatment programs... You weren't a Robin in Gotham these days without knowing some of the worst things in human nature. 

"It's how I met Ollie...I was a party favor at a gig he busted up." She wiped away a tear irritably. "Something about seeing him fight like that...made me fight back too. Had a talk over the blade of a knife with Richard. Walked into Ollie's shelter the next day." She sighed. "That's why I'm sick. Because of that. Because I was a ..."

"You weren't a whore. You were an abused kid, Mia."

"Did it to myself, running away like that," she said, evenly as she looked back at him.

"Doesn't mean you deserved to get trapped into that. And you must have thought you had reason to run." 

She shrugged. "It's all in the past. I live with it, with what happened, with what I have now." She settled behind the mantra of surviving in her mind, the one that told her she would not die without making a difference first.

"Yeah, I know you do," Tim agreed, hand running up her arm to her shoulder. "And you're becoming one hell of a hero." 

She looked into his eyes, and slowly unfolded. "Never wanted to tell you, anymore than I wanted to admit the HIV."

"It doesn't change a thing, Mia," Tim told her firmly, trying to get her to settle against his body again. "I... can't say I know what it's like to be in that kind of situation. I don't. But I know who you are... and I like you a lot."

She slowly moved, turning back to his comfort, moving into his space and settling with an almost sob of relief. "God, Tim... you've kept me sane just by letting me be your friend."

"Sssh... shhh Mia, it's okay... it's okay, it's okay..." He really wasn't good with this whole crying woman thing, but he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

She let it go at that one sob, stronger than most girls were supposed to be, by all accounts. "Thanks Tim."

"Let. it. go," he told her. "I've got you." 

She laughed softly. "Not my style, Tim...Can't waste tears on something I can't change... too much to do in too short a time still."

"Okay." He held her close. "It doesn't change a thing, not between us." 

Mia nodded slowly. "I should have known better, too."

"Yeah. You should have," Tim agreed with her.

She lightly fisted him in the ribs. "Would you want to admit to hooking for survival?"

"Well, no. I wouldn't."

"Okay then." She stretched up and settled in a more companionable, less needy manner. "So, you gonna tell Kon?"

"If you'll let me." //Not if you don't, you ought to know that.// 

Mia nodded. "He should know why I freak out sometimes, seeing's how he keeps coming to the rescue."

"All right. I'll tell him enough." He shifted, pushing the tension out of his back, and settled. "We've got your back, Mia." 

"Yeah, and I've got yours, both of you."

"We know." He leaned against her. "Wonder if Kon's still trying to find Dinah..."

"Not hard to find...hard to get maybe..." She giggled. 

Tim laughed. "Definitely that, probably..."

`~`~`~`~`

Kon knocked on the door to the suite, and tried not to swallow hard when Ollie was the one to open it, dressed in pants and a hotel robe that was not belted tight enough. "Kon! Can I help you, son?"

"Need to talk to Dinah for a minute."

The blond opened the door more widely and moved out of the way. He walked to the door of one of the sleeping rooms and poked his head in, speaking quietly. After a minute, Dinah came out, and Ollie went back in. Dinah was in a hotel robe as well, but hers was firmly belted and covering her fully. 

"Kon?" She could not keep the worry out of her voice; she was very much a mother hen to her kids.

"Hey. So, think you can talk a couple extra days out of O, since she stole my boyfriend for one?" 

Dinah smiled softly. "I've already handled that... so go enjoy yourself."

"Awesome. Now, what can I find to do with myself for about half an hour?'

"Tim and Mia catching up?" Dinah intuited. "You could keep me company."

Kon nodded. Catching up worked as a description, yeah. It was better than telling her Mia was having nightmares again. "Um, I think Bruce and Ollie might kill me. I have you all the time."

"They're busy," Dinah said dismissively. "And I need to talk to you anyway."

Kon tilted his head. "Okay, sure then. What's up?"

Dinah paused, took a breath. "I want you to keep an eye on Rose. Her father's free again, and... I just want to know she's got someone to fall back on if she gets confused."

Kon blinked at her. "Y'have to ask? She's a Titan. We take care of her own. Why did you have to let him go, again?" 

"On the one hand, a signed pardon. On the other, the government's not going to want to admit he's alive." Dinah frowned. "I don't think he's a threat to her...but she doesn't know that yet."

"Damn," Kon muttered. "Okay. I'll keep an eye on her." 

"I'm going to talk to her, but she probably won't believe me until she sees for herself...and that's where I'm trusting you, just to be safe." Dinah was pretty sure of Rose's ability to slip the leash long enough to find her father. And, knowing Slade, he would make it easy on his daughter by learning where Dinah lived.

"Sure. I can follow her. She'll know, but I'll do what I can." 

"It might actually mean something to her, that she knows you're there," Dinah bet. 

Kon just crossed his fingers. "Here's hoping." 

Dinah nodded. "So, have you thought anymore about what you want to do? You know, after you get that diploma?"

Kon sighed. "I really don't know, Di... I mean... a) I hate school, b) I'm a hero more than anything, and c) ...I'm five! I have no idea what I'm doing."

Dinah smiled slyly at him. "How would you like to have your provisional changed to full time, for Oracle? Not cutting in on Titans, but sometimes, we need a Super."

"...Sure, why not?" That sounded pretty good, actually. 

Dinah nodded, taking his hand and squeezed it. "Thanks. You're a hell of a lot easier on my nerves than Joe Gardner was," she teased.

Kon grinned and hugged her. "I'm glad I'm easy on your nerves."

She hugged him back. "I still don't do sidekicks," she teased.

"Sure Dinah." 

The blonde stood up and smiled. "Do me a favor?"

"Yeah?" That was one of those smiles that worried him. 

"There's a florist downstairs...go buy a dozen roses, red, and send them up to Dick's room, unsigned." Her eyes twinkled. "I want to be able to tell Roy with a straight face I didn't do it." She handed over her credit card.

"You... want me to go send Nightwing roses. Why?"

"So he'll think they're from Arsenal, and Roy will agree, and pretend to be smug," she said, as if it was obvious.

Kon blinked, then nodded. "Sure. Okay. Right. Roses. Longstem or otherwise? Anything else?" 

"Longstem, and no...unless you want to tweak Tim and send him something," she said with a smile. "Go on. And thank you."

Kon skittered. Actually, now that she mentioned it, that didn't sound half bad... 

`~`~`~`~`

Dick was the one who got the door, to find a delivery of flowers with his name on them, but no signature. "Har~per..." he took the flowers back into the suite, shaking his head. 

Roy sat up on one elbow, saw the flowers, the look on Dick's face, and let a cocky smile shine through. //Dinah Lance, you are a nut.// "Yeah, Dick?"

"These your fault?" He was caught between grinning pleasure and amused frustration.

"Maybe," he replied with a grin. "Want to say thank you?"

Dick stood the flowers on the bedside table and pounced, pressing close. "You are such a nut. Flowers, really?" 

"What can I say? Being romantic runs in my family." Roy nuzzled into his lover. //Thank you, Dinah.//

Dick kissed him, laughing, wrapping his arms around him. "Well, yeah, guess it kind of does... C'mere, you." He tangled his hand in the hair Roy was finally growing out and tugged his mate over him. 

`~`~`~`~`

Kon finally let himself into the suite after returning Dinah's credit card--he'd heard both of them laughing, it was safe--and went to find a spot to crash with them.

Mia pulled Tim up so Kon could slip in behind him, as she firmly believed Tim always belonged in the middle. "Dinah still in one piece?" Mia asked impudently.

"Yeah, she's good. Grinning, and being mischievous." 

"Oh?" Tim and Mia both looked at him.

"Yeah." 

Tim twisted around, looking at him. "Kon..." 

"What?" Kon blinked innocently. 

"What did she do?" Mia asked. "You have to spill the gossip; it's what Titans do."

Kon shook his head--and Tim looked at him. "Okay, okay. She had me go send roses to Dick's room." 

Mia covered her mouth and giggled. "Like they're not already having enough sex to wear out a stud farm," she added.

Tim blinked, then started to laugh, leaning back against Kon. "Oh, man... that's a riot. Wonder if Roy'll pull off pretending he sent them..." 

"What do you want to bet, she's done this for him before?" Mia said, and Kon grinned. 

"She said she wanted to be able to truthfully say she had not done it."

"That sounds like a yes," Tim said with a smile. 

Kon nodded. "Something like that." 

Mia snickered. "Must be cool to have a mom-type figure who gives a damn about your life." She sighed. "She's been great to me, to Connor...she even keeps up with Ollie's other kid...want to bet she ducks over to Japan while we're here?"

"Shado's still there," Tim nodded. "So she probably will."

"Shado?" 

"Ollie's other kid's mom," Tim answered.

Mia saw that had not cleared anything up for Kon. "Ollie had an affair with this chic back when the two of them were still living together in Seattle....and she got knocked up. Dinah's kept touch, which Shado allows, because Ollie can't, because Shado forbid it."

Kon blinked. "She won't let him see his kid?"

"Nope." Mia shrugged. "Doesn't want him influencing the boy."

"Oh. Okay." Kon shrugged. "Whatever." 

A quick, sharp rap on the door, and Kon didn't move--he was pinned by Tim. Mia stood up and walked over, a casual touch on Tim's arm, then Kon's shoulder before she went to get the door. A member of the hotel staff was standing there, holding a moderately sized stuffed bear and a box of chocolates. He looked startled a moment, then consulted the card. "Tim?" curiously. 

Mia stifled her smirk and opened the door fully, turning to look at Tim. "It's for you, stalker boy," she called cheerfully.

Tim got up, padding towards the door... and he started to flush as he realized what was going on. He reached out, took the gifts, thanked the man nicely, then turned around to glare at Kon. "I cannot believe you..." 

"What? It's Valentine's Day..." 

Mia slipped the man a tip before shutting the door, then very casually went to her own room. 

"Chocolates?" His voice was incredulous. 

"What? I know you like them..." 

"Just... I cannot believe you went and--" 

"You mad at me?"

"Well, no..."


	7. St. Patrick's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The extended family settles a bit more.

The Birds of Prey--which Dinah absolutely loved Zinda for suggesting as a team name--had enjoyed a long break after Valentine's... and then started running missions back to back, non-stop. Dinah managed to put Rose and Kon down for either Titans or more Bat training, by their own choice, every other week, but she had hired a second shopkeeper to cover just how much Oracle was running her under the gun. 

She had not even managed to do more than simply tell Rose about Slade's 'rescue', and had no idea if the girl had pursued that fact, or the outcome, as Rose had declared her father a no-talk subject immediately. She had further confused both Dinah and Kon by asking how soon it would be before she could see Tim again, but refused to say why. She was keeping up that denial in spite of Kon's questions, much to the super-teen's annoyance.

When Dinah's phone rang and showed Pieter's home number, she was so tired from everything else that she was confused why he would be calling her, even as she clicked to answer it, sprawled across her couch. "Pieter?" 

"Dinah, I'm going to need you to bring the young lady to me. We think we have something, but it's going to take her express consent to test it." 

Dinah processed the request, and all fatigue drained in the hopes that meant what she thought it did. "Let me clear the week, and I'll go get her; the new Headquarters?" 

"Yes," he assured her. 

"We'll be there." She hung up with him, and cleared her throat, activating Oracle's line. "Babs? Not available this week, for any reason short of Doomsday, Darkseid, or Warworld."

"Dinah? What's going on?" 

"JSA business." It was a slight prevarication, but this was Mia's personal life she was affecting.

"...All right. I'll put Helena on primary."

"Thanks." Dinah signed off, and stood up with a groan, walking unsteadily toward Kon's room, knocking on the outer door frame as he and Rose played a video game. "Guys, you two can either clear out to the Tower, or stay here and keep an eye on things. I need to go tend some business with the JSA." She watched one blue eye and then the other pair meet her face. 

"I'd rather stay here, Dinah," Rose said. "If I drop in unannounced, they might think I'm up to something."

Kon finally had enough of his TTK back to fly where he chose, and looked at her. "Need me to run you somewhere? I think I'll stick around here, if you trust us not to burn the house down or anything..."

She shook her head. "No, I'll ride. Have to handle some other stuff first." She smiled at both of them. "And I trust you both." She walked away to go arrange for Ollie to get Mia to her, in New York, by morning.

Kon nodded, and didn't listen as she worked on whatever it was she was doing. He wondered... but she'd so kick his ass. He finally heard her hang up and head out the door. 

Rose nudged Kon in the side. "Going to skip off and see Tim?" she asked in a low voice, amused at him.

Kon gave her his best, most innocent, Superman look of "would I do such a thing?"... then grinned and nodded. 

"Take me with, or bring him back here?" Rose looked perfectly serious, and looked past his shoulder for a long moment, before growling. "Please?"

"... Sure, I can take you with. Um, why?"

Rose stopped, and closed her one eye. "Swear you won't think I'm insane?"

"Remember who you're talking to? 'Course I won't." Rose was becoming kind of like a sister. Which... was pretty cool. 

She sighed. "About a month ago, I started seeing and hearing that Gotham kid... the girl who wanted to be Robin."

"Spoiler? Steph?" 

"Yeah...the dead girl." Rose glared at that empty spot behind his shoulder. "She says you should believe her, because of Secret?"

"...Oh-kay. Hi, Steph. ...um, did you tell 'Nita bout this?" He figured the voodoo priestess might know something about ghosts. 

Rose smacked her forehead. "No! Been too busy listening to her talk about Tim, swearing he could figure out how to get her unstuck somehow." She sighed; Empress was one of the few new Titans she got along with, and she hadn't thought to mention it.

"...Tim hates magic, blondie," Kon reminded the air standing next to him. "How 'bout we try the priestess first?" 

Steph stuck her tongue out at his head, then sighed. "I just figured Tim would get that creepy Blood guy to fix this," she said, a comment relayed by Rose. "But the voodoo chic works, Rose. Anything to either get back or go forward.... Delirium is really really creeping me out." 

"She says Empress is fine." Rose would just be glad not to see the apparition anymore.

"K. Let me call 'Nita." He grabbed the phone and dialed, waiting. 

"'Lo, mon....why you calling and waking the parents?" He could hear the squall of overtired toddlers in the background.

"Sorry, 'Nita. Forgot how late it was," he admitted, wincing at the clock. "We've got a problem with a ghost, though. You never met Tim's girl, I don't think, but y'heard about her, right? Spoiler?" 

"The Girl Robin...tragic." Anita picked up her father, bouncing him on her hip until he calmed, then swapped him back to the bed to pick up her mother and repeat the process.

"Yeah, well, she's haunting Rose."

Rose snapped. "Knock it off, Stephanie Brown, and sit down! I hate that floating nonsense." 

"So I hear," Anita said thoughtfully. "Can you two break away from the Black Bird, come down t' see me?"

"No prob. She headed out the door 'fore I called you. When? Now?" 

"That will do, mon. Just got them down again, so be quiet," she added.

"Sure thing." He hung up, and tilted his head at the balcony. "She says come on down."

Rose turned off the game console and snagged the two blades that had been lying beside her. Three months in Dinah's home, and she still could not be found without them in arms' reach. "Then let's go, Super Teen....the girl is so not my type."

"Not mine either," Kon replied. That was... putting it mildly, actually. He and Spoiler were like oil and water. Not least because she'd tried to replace Tim. "Try and keep up, blondie," he told the air as he wrapped an arm around Rose once they were out the balcony door, locked it, and took off. Rose held on to him, shivering when Steph wrapped ethereal arms around her and held on for the ride.

"You okay?" he asked as she shivered, headed for Anita's just as fast as he could fly. 

"Damn clinging ghost," Rose growled. "So not liking being her medium."

Kon nodded. "Can't blame ya there. How'd you get elected?"

Steph laughed brightly at the question. "Probably your brief bout of insanity or that nifty precog thing," the too-bright blonde ghost told her. 

"Bad luck," was all Rose answered.

"K." He dropped, tapping lightly at Anita's door.

The door opened to show Anita in a long, loose skirt and a half shirt, already enjoying the warmer weather of her native city, even this late. "Kon!" A quick hug, slow kiss on the cheek, and then she took Rose's hands, squeezing them. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to make out the sight of the presence she could feel. "Rose, you should have told me, when she first showed up. Think she might be bonding to you, girl." 

"Hell, no!" Rose growled, getting a laugh from her spectral companion.

Kon had hugged her back, then found a spot on the wall he could lean against to stay out of the way. 

Anita tisked, and drug Rose to the den. She had been looking for the right rituals, and now she worried if there was one. "She might not have known it, but since you acknowledged her, she's been staying close to you?" Anita questioned. 

"Hoping I'd see Tim and get her help." Rose was not liking the sound of this. 

"She's made a connection to you. Going to be hard to break that."

Kon followed, but hung back. 'Nita's voudoun was powerful stuff, and he didn't want to get caught in it. And no way was he opening his mouth, not after the way she'd gone off at one of the movies they'd watched... 

"But you can?" Rose sounded almost desperate. Stephanie was probably just fine in the flesh, but as a spirit, Rose could not bully her away, could not get any real privacy. She had not let herself go find her father yet for fear Steph would see and find some way to rat her out.

"It may take time. I'm looking." Anita frowned. "You used to babysit, right? Ask that Black Bird you work for to let you come help me a time, and I will be able to study more."

"We've got the next week, Anita, Canary's working something of hers..." 

Anita nodded. "Should be enough time." She smiled at the Super Tee. "You...make yourself scarce, Kon. You upset the babies."

Kon looked insulted, crossing his arms at her. "Why do I upset the babies?"

"Because you are loud, and hyper. Then they get loud and hyper, and then I have to find a switch," Anita said. "So you upset them."

"I can be quiet," Kon replied, looking at her with big, unhappy eyes. He ought to stay, right? 

Anita gave him a disbelieving look. Rose snorted. "Go visit Tim like you planned the second Dinah said she was cutting out on us."

"Okay, okay..." and Kon was gone about as fast as Bart would be. 

`~`~`~`~` 

"Oliver," Dinah said, and her helmet phone started dialing. The archer picked up, a smile in his voice. 

"Pretty Bird," he purred. 

"Love you, Arrow Boy, but I need you to do something. I need Mia at Roy's house, pronto."

Ollie blinked, startled. "Okay, but why?"

"Pieter called me tonight. I'll keep her for the week." Dinah shifted lanes, her bike almost an extension of her thoughts at this point. She was tired, but the adrenaline of anticipation for Mia's sake was enough to guide her to her son/brother/friend's home.

"Pie--oh. They've got something?" hope in his voice as he went to find Mia. 

"They need to talk to her," Dinah said, keeping a neutral tone. She refused to get her hopes up just yet. She could not bear the thought that Mia might never be as happy as she deserved to be. And, selfishly, if they could help Mia, maybe she could make her conscience back off for her moments of weakness on the island.

"All right. I'll get her there. Talk to you soon, Pretty Bird." 

"Yes, Oliver...I love you." She turned off her phone, and concentrated on not scaring the other drivers. 

Mia was in the basement, just sliding into her cloak, getting ready for patrol.

"Mia," Ollie called to her as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "You need to go pack for a week." 

"But..." She paused, the domino in her hand. "Patrol, Dad."

"Dinah needs you in New York. I can handle patrol." 

Mia shifted instantly. "Something wrong with Lian? Roy? Kyle? Connor?"

//Stupid.// "No, no. Everyone's fine. Shoulda said that first. She just needs you over there." 

The girl archer cocked her head sideways, then shook it. "Dad, that's going to leave you with no back up."

"So I'll take it easy. Go get packed, Mia."

Her jaw set in a stubborn pattern, but Ollie crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine...don't let me hear you did anything you needed Speedy with you for!" She ran upstairs, taking her quiver, bow, and the rest of her costume to pack it away.

Ollie shook his head, and rang his soon-to-be son-in-law. "Kyle, where are you boy," he muttered under his breath as the phone rang.

"H'lo?" sleep-thick voice after several rings, and half-heard muffled grumbling came through the line. 

"Kyle," Ollie began. "Hate to bother you, son, but I need to get Mia out there, immediately," he explained. 

"...Ollie?" he was starting to sound a little more aware. "What... can't you get Hal? He should be home..." 

"I was trying to keep it in the family," Ollie said. "But you're right...I'll give him a call. Sorry, Kyle." //Not really, dammit, you get him all the time now.//

"It's okay... wait. You said... you'd rather I come?" 

"It's not an issue, Kyle. Hal will be fine." Ollie shook his head. "Tell my boy I said hi." He missed his younger son... it was bad enough letting Roy live so far away.

"I was just thinking he was closer, Ollie... okay. If you're sure." 

"Later, Kyle." He hung up, took a deep breath, and called Hal.

The Lantern actually had the night off, so to speak, and was kicked back with a beer and a fight, making low comments at the skill--or lack thereof--of the fighters, so his phone got an annoyed look until he read the display, then he smiled as he answered it, voice almost as lazy as he felt. "Ollie." 

"Hal, buddy...need a favor." Ollie had not felt perfectly comfortable with Hal lately. Part of it had to do with reading the underlying disapproval; the other...well, he understood now, what Dinah had said about Ted and Michael. Ted had been growing up, moving on, and Michael... had not. Hal was still very much in his glory days, but Ollie felt the need to do more than just sling a bow these days.

Hal sat up, curious. He hadn't gotten a lot of time with his best friend lately, so whatever this was... "Y'know I will, Ollie. What's up?" 

"Dinah needs my girl out there in New York, at Roy's house."

"So you need me to play taxi. Sure, I can do that. Pronto?"

"Yeah." Ollie breathed out in relief. "Sorry to buzz you like this, but Kyle's already in New York."

"Ollie. It's no problem. Besides, I've hardly gotten to meet the girl," he said as he shut off the game, finished his beer, and headed out the door.

"She's packing now," Ollie said. "Maybe, since she's gone all week, you can come catch a game with me?"

"That sounds great, Ollie," Hal nodded at the phone. "Be nice to get to catch up. And hey, ought to be something good, considering that St. Paddy's is tomorrow..." 

"True...and I could use a chance to hit the local bars," he chuckled.

"Been a while since we did that," Hal agreed, already on his way. 

"Yeah, too long, Hal." Ollie would try to find the old connection...maybe he could bring Hal back into the circles again.

"Come open the door, Ollie," Hal said, lighting on the step.

The door swung open as Ollie pocketed his phone. Mia came down just then, and looked at Hal. //Great, the sky jockey.// She was unsure of Hal; the man seemed like a bad influence on Ollie at times. 

"Hey green jeans." The Archer thumped his friend on the back as he came in.

Hal pulled him into a quick embrace, thumping his back, then let go again. "Hey Old Man. Hey Speedy."

"Hi, Hal." Mia slung her bag over her shoulder; she had packed two days' worth, since she already had clothes at most of her East Coast relatives'. 

"You know where Roy's new place is?" Ollie asked Hal. "Dinah said she'd meet Mia there." 

"Yeah, the kid told me where he'd moved," Hal nodded. "When do you want me to drop back by, Ollie? Around game-time tomorrow? Or earlier?" 

"Come on out earlier." He flashed his best devilish grin, then drew Mia into a rather tight hug, thinking about what this trip might mean to her. He half-wanted to be there for her, but Dinah's touch was what was needed now.

"Umm, Dad...enough?!" Mia got free, shaking her head at his weirdness. She knew Connor leaving had not been easy on him; he needed his family.

Hal studied Ollie and Mia a moment, wondering what was going on, but he'd figure it out later. "Ready, Mia?" he asked, offering her a hand. She picked up her kit bag, the other on her shoulder already. She took his hand, and let the Lantern take her to New York, and whatever mystery Dinah was holding.

"Ollie okay?" he asked somewhere over the Rockies, trying to figure out if Mia knew what was wrong. 

"Connor's been staying in New York. It's temporary, and they're supposed to move this way, but..."

"He's missing his son. Both of them. That makes sense, though Ollie didn't use to be the family type..." 

Mia laughed, then covered her mouth. Her eyes were dancing. "Think that went out the window with the Battle Of Metropolis. Or when Roy got hurt so bad a while back before that. Or...maybe when he got back from the dead and decided to connect with both his sons."

"Maybe so," Hal nodded. "...so. I'm not asking for gossip, but is the damn Bat really treating him okay?" 

"The 'damn' Bat is treating us all very well." She bristled, then brought it down to a neutral tone. "It's a rare day they don't touch base at least by computer, now that we finally dragged Ollie up into the Information Age. And he's had no problem with Kon and me dropping in on Tim, or Dick taking a few days here and there for Roy."

"Huh. Doesn't sound much like him... but good." 

Mia shook her head. "People change, Hal. And I know that's been a thing for a lot of people... not wanting to see what almost losing the world, because everyone forgot what this gig was all about, has done to make some people change." Mia cut herself off, realizing she was lecturing an older, far more experienced hero. "Sorry...it's just...I want this world right...and I think my family is on the right path to being strong enough to make a big dent in that goal."

Hal turned and looked at her, obviously thinking intently about what she had to say, and not too angry about the heat of her words. "It's okay, Mia. I'd say you're a pretty smart girl. You're right. A lot of people are changing... here's hoping it's all for the better." He glanced down, seeing the turned earth of fields through the Midwest. 

"I hope so too." Mia looked up at the stars, thinking about each of her 'family' members. She had come a long way, and she would not trade Ollie's assorted family members for anything.

"You kids doing okay? I know the Titans are getting things back together. That was some nice work the other day, with Merlyn. Good to see him back behind bars." 

Mia grinned; She and Cissie had taken the front of that mission, outshooting Merlyn with ease. "We've decided to field two teams. All senior Titans and juniors, and rookies setting up rotations."

Hal nodded. "Get the youngest experience and the older ones some time off... sounds good." They were getting close to the city, time to be paying attention to where he was going. 

Mia glanced sideways at him. "Still plotting for a League?" She smiled at him. "You know Dad's kind of hoping Roy's on the invite list."

"Rather have him, but it sounds like he's going to be too busy with this politician thing, and we do need an archer... but do you think he'd leave the Titans?" 

"He might... might not. Depends on Nightwing, probably." The girl shrugged. "There's also Connor to consider." She was not above putting her brothers' interests forward.

Hal nodded. "That there is. And he's good. We'll have to see how it goes, but I can't see one of them not getting an invite once we're back in gear. Got some others to convince, though. The League... we've got a lot of bad press to get over. But we will." He was firm about that, about them reforming, and being the force they'd once been. 

"If I were helping, I'd say let the Titans start...and then wait until the JSA goes official again." She was casual as she dropped the strategy Dinah had planted in her ear weeks back. "The older members have the public love, and we kids appeal to their sense of adventure. Both teams active... getting relied on, the public will be more likely to accept a new League."

"Huuuh. That's... pretty smart, kid. Well... here's your stop." He dropped them at Roy's door, knocking. 

The red head came to the door, looking confused to see Hal and Mia. "Umm, is everything okay?" 

"Dinah forgot to call you," Mia said, amused. "Ollie said for me to meet her here." 

Roy blinked, then shrugged and moved to grab Hal up in a back-thumping embrace. "Hey old man. Got turned into a taxi, huh?" 

"Hi Roy. Seems like it." 

Mia slipped past, going to drop her bags in the spare room, and peek in on a sleeping Lian. She came back to the living room about the time a motorcycle could be heard in the distance. 

Hal thought about sticking around to banter with Dinah, but decided he didn't need to. "Catch you around, Roy, Mia." 

"Sure thing, Hal. Anytime." Hal headed on out with that, taking off. 

Dinah pulled into the drive, watching the green light fade for a moment, then secured her bike and helmet in the garage before going in. The minute she walked in, a freshly awakened Lian pelted into her arms ahead of either Mia or Roy, making Dinah smile and cuddle her goddaughter tight. 

"Hey, Dinah," Mia said, settling on the couch as Dinah took the gliding rocker, petting Lian's hair gently. "Mia, Roy...Don't worry, I'll get her back to sleep," Dinah said before he could say a word.

Roy nodded, and caught his sister to drag her into the kitchen by the arm around her shoulders. "So, any idea what's up?" 

Mia shrugged. "Not a single damn clue what could be important enough to leave Ollie alone in Star." Mia sounded frustrated. "You know that saying, Bat or Arrow? She's very Bat sometimes."

"Don't I _know_ it?" Roy muttered. "Bad as any of them. Don't start that, okay?" 

"Not in my nature," she said, before blushing. "Hell, Roy, I started giving Hal Jordan a lecture...had to catch myself."

Roy started to laugh. "What were you chewing him out about?" 

"Oh he was sniffing about 'the damn Bat', and I pointed out people change." She sniffed. "Think he'd know that first hand, ya'know? No slight on your friend, but...history speaks for itself."

"Yeah, it sure oughtta. Hal, damnit... Oh, well. Want anything, while we're in here?"

Mia shook her head. "Kind of got an itch to be doing, not sitting... Ollie caught me just before patrol."

"Huh. Well, once Di talks at you, we can go do a round..." 

She looked at him with relief in her eyes, then jumped up as Dinah walked past, carrying a soundly sleeping Lian to bed. "I'll meet her in the living room," Mia said.

Roy nodded, and decided to see what he had in the fridge that they could eat when they got back. 

Dinah rejoined Mia, her eyes studying the girl intently. She sat down on the couch and took a deep breath. "Mia, you know I have a tremendous amount of respect for you, for your privacy, right?"

"Well sure, Dinah." Mia dropped onto the arm of the couch, watching her worriedly. 

"I discussed you with my friends at the JSA." Dinah looked nervous. "Because I thought, maybe, they might be able to help you."

Mia's eyes widened. Sure, since she'd joined the Titans, more people knew, but... "How could they help, Dinah? I've got HIV. It's not like there's a cure, and Ollie's already got me the best docs money can buy..." That still bothered her, but he wasn't listening to her 'noes'. 

Dinah fidgeted a minute. "You know that story Connor enjoys telling about the second time we worked together. The Island lost in time thing? We were there to get a cure...and it has the potential to cure all diseases. Star Labs has been trying...and I decided my friends should try too, for you. I made Eddie meet with them, give a blood sample...and now Pieter...Dr. Midnite...wants to talk to you, so he might be almost ready to test."

Mia's breath caught, and she kept her hands still with an effort. "You... really think it might work?" //Why me? I'm just the ex-hooker... I got this cause I screwed up, not through bad blood or an attack or... anything... Just... me.// 

Dinah took the girl's hands in both of her own. "I can't make any promises....but Eddie was very sick, Connor said, and he's healthy as an ox now." 

Mia swallowed, nodded, and tried not to cling to Dinah's hands too hard. "I... guess it's worth the shot..." 

"You'll meet them tomorrow. Dr. Midnite, Mr. Terrific, the rest of the JSA. If you thought the Titans were family oriented...the JSA will feel like home. And they'll respect your privacy, but there's no way they won't know what Pieter's trying for you, for humanity at large. So if they seem a bit...interested, just try to let it go." She rolled her eyes. "I grew up with it; trust me, I know a little family can go a long ways sometimes."

She nodded again, kind of sharply. "Guess this makes me... kinda a guinea pig, huh? I mean, if that's what your friend wants..." //That makes it better. If he's trying for all of us... I still shouldn't be first, but it's worth trying...//

Dinah shook her head. "You are...but only if you choose to risk it Mia." The older woman stood and moved to hug the girl tight. "I just want, very very selfishly, for you to be well, and have the freedom to pursue life a little less guardedly."

Mia hugged her back, wrapping her arms tight around Dinah's waist, trying not to shiver in reaction to that. "W-why selfish? You're trying to help me... That's not selfish."

"Yes it is, when it's all so my family can be happy." Dinah kissed her forehead. "So... sorry about the no warning, but I've tried to keep it under wraps. I started it the day after Christmas, and only Ollie and Bruce...and Eddie, obviously, knew."

"It's... it's okay, Dinah. I mean... What if nothing'd happened? It's okay." 

Dinah nodded, then yawned., covering it quickly. "Sorry, honey. I'm beat to a pulp. Oracle is a very harsh mistress." 

Mia hugged her again. "It's okay, Dinah. Where're you gonna sleep?" 

Roy walked out of the kitchen. "Di, take the spare bedroom, I'll put Mia in my room and bunk on the couch." 

"I already put my gear in the spare room... it's a big bed," Mia offered. 

Dinah shook her head. "Keep the spare room, Mia; I should probably take the couch, because Lian will come find me first thing in the morning." 

Roy sighed at both of them. "Dinah, you're not sleeping on my couch. Dad would kill me." 

Dinah ruffled his hair. "Fine, I'll take your bed, but Mia needs a night of good sleep... So you can bring your butt to bed there, Roy."

Roy snorted, "We'll figure that one out. Right now, you to bed, you look like you're about to fall over." 

She leaned into him as she hugged him. "You're not joking, Boy-o." She then left the pair of them alone, with Mia trying hard to cover the shock she still felt.

Roy curled his arm around his sister. "I'm an eavesdropping jerk, but I heard everything. Y' all right?" 

Mia shook her head. "It's...so...big."

He let go, and dropped onto the couch. "C'mere, lil sis," he said as he reached out for her again.

She moved close, shaking her head still. "It's just...I'm no one. Never was anybody. And just because I happened to be in the wrong place at the right time, I got caught up in Oliver Queen's life, and now look at this!"

Roy pulled her close, holding on to her. "Shh, Mia. Yeah, you're caught up in Ollie's life... but you're not just caught up in it. You're one of us, now. And we move worlds to take care of our own. If there's a way, we'll find it... and god, Mia, I hope they can..." 

"Yeah, me too..." Mia wiped the one tear away in irritation. She hated letting anyone see her cry, even herself. Tears were a waste of time. "Tim won't have to worry so much," she whispered.

"There's that, too," Roy agreed, stroking her back. "Y'know, you don't have to be so tough. You've got backup..." 

Mia nodded, her back straightening, looking determined. "You promised me a round." She nodded to the door. "I really need it." 

"Alright, alright, Mia. Let me suit up." 

She popped up and ran to the spare room, suiting up with intense fervor. He went to suit up himself, shaking his head at the girl's damn stubbornness. It wouldn't hurt her any to let go once in a while. 

`~`~`~`~` 

Dinah cracked one weary eye as Roy stopped in to check on her, after the patrol, once he was sure Mia was staying in her room. "Seriously Boy-o...big bed," she whispered. 

"No, Di. Thanks. I got this." //No. way. Too wierd.//

She pushed herself up, wearing a pair of sweats borrowed from him and a too big shirt, also his, and grabbed the pillow. "Fine." She had all intention of taking the couch.

"Dinah. Stay. I'll be fine. You're not sleeping on my couch."

"No sense in Lian waking both of us first thing in the morning...if I'm out there, she'll leave you alone," Dinah argued. She kept moving for the door.

"Di~nah." She wasn't going to get through said door. He was in it. "No. Go back to bed. She'd wake me up anyway." 

"I can stand here all night, or I can use up what little rest I got to kick your ass," Dinah informed him. "I'm not kicking you out of your bed."

"No, you're not. I'm giving it to you." 

She crossed her arms over her chest, weight all on one foot, the other tapping. "It's not too late for me to drive on over to the JSA, and get someone to let me in. I'm sure Pieter is probably still up."

"Why're you being so stubborn, mom? It's a fine couch. Even long enough. I just want you to have the bed." //And I don't want to embarrass the hell out of both of us by waking up wrapped around you...//

"Because you're the man of your house, now, Roy, and it's your bed."

Roy rolled his eyes. "So listen for once and go back to it."

"No." Dinah shook her head. "I'm not sleeping in that big bed, when I'm tinier than you by a long shot, and I'll be up early regardless."

Roy swore at her, thankful he'd never tried to teach her Navajo. She responded anyway, with a very ugly insinuation about his relation to stubborn oxes in Mandarin.

Mia's door opened and she padded out in pjs. "Knockitoff. Botha you. I c'n hear you. Worse'n KonnTim. Dinah, bed. in here. Roy happy you happy, I c'n sleep."

Dinah let an amused smirk touch her lips. "Roy? If you'd move?" She still held the pillow she had swiped from his bed.

"Fine," he muttered, then went back to growling about frustrating, willful stubborn females as he walked into his bedroom.

"Mia, go to bed," Dinah said as she slipped into the hall and down to the living room, the smirk growing into a smile. 

"Not arguin'," Mia said sleepily, going back in her room.

`~`~`~`~` 

Dinah kissed Lian one last time, then handed her back to Roy. "Going to swipe one of your helmets, Boy-o," she told him cheerfully. "Come on, Mia; if we get there early enough I can annoy Ted by waking him up." She was not a morning person, but if she had to be up, she was going to annoy as many people as possible by being cheerful.

"Go for it," Roy said, downing the rest of his coffee to go get his baby ready for school. "Ought to be a holiday," he grumbled. He'd made sure he had green on by pulling on a green and gray T-shirt the second he stepped out of bed. 

Mia was in jeans and a green tee shirt that had the 'kiss me' logo on it; Dinah had just opted for a green sweater, complaining that it was not her color even as she stole it from Roy's closet. Mia settled her jacket on, and followed Dinah to the garage. Within minutes, they were cruising the early traffic to reach the new JSA Headquarters.

They got there and Dinah introduced Mia to everyone in their path, mostly the older members, before she got her 'daughter' to the medical bay.

Dr. Midnite was waiting on them, and he smiled at Mia. "Welcome, Miss Dearden."

"Thanks... Dr. Midnite, right?" 

"Yes." He indicated the chair. "We need to talk."

She dropped into it, watching him. "Okay. Di told me what she asked, so... what.." 

"We have a potential cure." He watched as Dinah settled by the door. "But there are risks."

"What are they?" //Business. Business. Business.//

"To make the cure work...and this is where Star keeps failing...we have to make it tailored to your genes, and the virus's." He paused. "Writing at that level...could have unforesseen consequences."

"...So, you need my DNA to try and make it work, or, it's a one-shot either this works or whatever consequences happen happen?"

"I will need your DNA, and then there are chances it will work, and chances it won't." Midnite laid it out bluntly, but without the statistics. "If it fails...your condition could immediately flare...or worse."

Mia swallowed hard, eyes widening. //I don't want to get worse... but... Dinah got them this far. I've got to try... but... the risk... I don't want to go into full-blow AIDs, I don't, I don't want to die any faster than I have to--but what if it works? ...right it'll work. Miracles don't happ--Kon came back. Yes, they do. They wouldn't say try this if it was a death sentence. This's the JSA.// "Okay." 

Dr. Midnite released a slow breath. He had worried she would decline, when he was confidant he could make a working cure...but he knew the risks, and had to present them to her. "I'll just get the DNA sample I need today, and I'll see how it goes from there. Black Canary says you're to be in town all week; I hope to have a guideline for the treatment by that time."

Mia nodded once, watching him. She'd had more than enough vampires after her blood over the last couple of years. That was routine... and she was scared to death. 

As if sensing it, Dinah was right there, standing behind her, taking her by the shoulders and squeezing. "Treat my girl good, Pieter," Dinah said soothingly. 

"I will, Dinah; I promise you that."

She held onto her composure by a thread when Dinah held her shoulders, forced to reach for Robin's voice steadying her through a new routine that pushed her to the limit--and thinking about Tim nearly did more to break her control than steady it... but it finally worked. She tilted her head at him and offered her arm, waiting.

The blind man moved steadily, making it a nearly painless procedure, then turned immediately back to work. Dinah waited a moment, then helped Mia up from the chair. "Come on; we'll make Uncle Ted buy us lunch later, but right now, I just want to see my new Headquarters."

"You're going back to the JSA? Aren't you wearing enough hats already?" 

Dinah looked at her with a smile. "I can't... can't be active League, once it starts up again, Mia. At least one person I love is going to make that team, and... I won't risk hurting our family relationships by doing the teammate thing again." Mia knew good and well it was Bruce she was concerned about. "So, Birds, with the expanded team Oracle is letting us use, and JSA makes sense." She shrugged as they walked. "Sand asked me a couple of weeks ago. I just haven't told the family."

Mia was glad to have something else to think about--really really glad. "Huh. That makes sense... not that any of the Titans would agree with that idea," she said, grinning slightly. It was easier to figure out which Titans hadn't been involved with another hero than know which ones had. "Can't believe you told me first... but I like it." 

Dinah laughed softly. "I haven't gotten to spend the same amount of time with you as I did the other Speedy. And I need to fix that, because you are very much part of my family now."

Mia stared at her, touched and pleased. Sure, she was Ollie's kid and Di was sleeping with him, but... that didn't necessarily mean anything. "I... thanks, Dinah..." 

"Hellcat!" A loud roar of that nickname made Dinah stop and turn, just before Wildcat crushed her into an embrace. Dinah laughed softly, pressing him back. "Sand told you!" she accused. 

"After I threatened to act out, yeah," the boxer said, looking at Mia. "You joining up too? Could use another saucy blonde." 

Mia shook her head, watching the big man squeezing her... mom? Wow. That was a weird thought. "No... I'm a Titan, and that's plenty for me!"

Wildcat shrugged, and it was almost the exact way Dinah did it, Mia noted. It was very easy to see where Dinah's rougher edges came from, seeing them together. "Anytime you want to trade up," he teased. 

"Ted, stop recruiting my kids and go on. You're buying lunch!" 

"Can't; gotta meet Karen." He nodded to Mia once and took off, leaving Dinah shaking her head.

"Hard to trade up from the Titans!" Mia called after him. She was just a little loyal to her team, after all.

"Damn straight," Dinah said, thinking of all the Titans had done over the years for her Boy-o. It had been the Titans that had held it together the best through the recent Crises, and they were still plugging away.

Mia nodded sharply, proud of her team. "Okay, so let's check this place out, Dinah."

`~`~`~`~` 

Kon touched down and made sure he looked like a normal teen before he made his way up to where Tim was sitting in the cafe, watching as Dick and Bruce good-naturedly argued over the bill for the benefit of the staff.

Tim saw him coming in and waved. Dick had him trapped in, that was about the best he could do. 

"Hey guys," Kon said as he stood at the edge. Dick considered making him sit on Bruce's side, then magnanimously rose and let Kon scoot in. 

"We weren't expecting you today," Bruce said, his eyes asking if everyone was okay.

Tim was asking that same question with his own eyes, though his hand moved below the table to slide into a back pocket. Kon settled into that hidden touch, and smiled charmingly. "Di's got some business; let me and Rose pick our place." He did not say that the options had been the apartment or Titans Tower. 

Bruce merely nodded. "Alright. Tim, I'll still expect you to join me first thing in the morning."

Tim rolled his eyes, "Yes, dad. Of course. Can we cut out now?" 

Bruce gave a curt nod, and Kon tried hard not to just pull Tim along with his TTK. Tim was letting him know by the hand on his shoulder that he'd kill Kon if he even thought hard about doing that, at least until they were somewhere out of the way and could take to the air.

Dick shook his head, watching the two of them disappear, then finally let Bruce win about the check. Bruce gave his elder protégé a smile for that, and it was the smile of peace that had been so rare in Dick's later life, the one they were all getting used to again. 

Kon did wait until they were clear before grabbing a hold of his lover and pulling him into a kiss as he took them into the air. Tim kissed him back, deep, arms wrapping around him, loving the feel of honest to god flight, even if Kon was doing all the work. 

Kon finally broke from the kiss, grinning hugely. "Whoa man... I am so ready for you to be home, so I can see you more."

"Yeah. You're telling me. Dick and I're about ready to gang up on Bruce 'til he decides he's done enough retracing his steps and we can go home. I like traveling, but enough's enough. I'm missing so much of the setup, and it's killing Dick, too. I hate to think about the phone bills we're racking up... me to you guys and Dick to Roy and Vic about the Tower..." 

Kon shrugged. "Can't be any worse than the nightly porn talks the grownups are having," the super teen said without even thinking. He could not help what he heard, much as he wished he could. 

"....Say. What. Now?" 

Now Kon realized what he had let slip, and flushed. "Figured you knew...They call each other every night...night by his time, since she's usually fighting at our night. Ollie too."

"I knew they were talking, but not all of us have super-hearing..." Tim was shaking his head, trying to block any and all images of Bruce and... //phone sex? God. Traumatized, I'm traumatized.// "Never. Ever tell me something like that again, okay? There are, actually, things I don't need to know..."

"Oh-kay," Kon said, actually enjoying the sight of Tim being a bit uncomfortable. "So, where we going?" He could fly anywhere now, as long as he could rest when he got there.

Tim shrugged. "The hotel? Over east a ways and south a few blocks, you'll spot it. Brucie needed to show up again. Any idea what Dinah's up to that you're suddenly at loose ends? Normally you call... and where'd you leave Rose? The Tower?" 

"Rose is at Anita's....remind me to tell you about that, and Dinah had business in New York." Kon licked playfully at Tim's ear as he flew.

"New York... JSA? ...Why on earth.." he shivered at the licks, "did you stick Rose with 'Nita?" 

"Rose is being haunted by your ex-girlfriend," Kon blurted out before he dropped them toward the hotel.

"...You're taking entirely too much pleasure in freaking me out today, knock it off," Tim growled at his boyfriend. 

Kon chuckled. "No, seriously, Rose...been acting a little odd. Finally admitted that Steph...Spoiler...has been following her around, talking to her. So I took her to Anita."

"...Steph's... haunting Rose? Why Rose?" //Steph? God, Steph I'm sorry...// "Good call on Anita. If anyone can figure out something like that, it's her." 

"Rose isn't happy with her, by the way." Kon shook his head as they made their way up to Tim's room. "But yeah, 'Nita will fix it." 

"...Rose. And Steph.... yeah. I see that being a disaster. On... kind of a large scale. And Rose probably can't shut her up... I think I feel sorry for Rose." //Right. Calling Rose tomorrow morning.// He wasn't about to ask his boyfriend if his dead ex-girlfriend had said anything about him. 

Kon wasn't volunteering either, as he did not want Tim guilt tripping at all over something he had no way to fix or prevent. "So, we're going to be alone a while, right?" Kon's eyebrows waggled as TTK flowed over Tim's body in provocative manners.

Tim shuddered, hand fumbling with the keycard a moment before he shoved the door open. "We should be, yeah..." 

Kon never relented, adding kisses and real touches all the way to the bed.

"You're getting... entirely too good at that..." Tim growled as he twisted and tried knocking Kon backwards into the bed... and god, but he hoped Steph hadn't also been haunting him...

`~`~`~`~` 

The man did not necessarily stand out. Tall, but not unusually so. The cap pulled tight over his shock of white hair obscured it, as well. Hands fisted into the pockets of his black leather coat, casual slacks at odds with the way he held himself casually ready for the world. 

Roy had only intended to check on the progress of the Tower going up on the newly cleared Titan Island, before he went to make sure his part of the city stayed to an acceptable level of insane over the rowdy holiday. As he was leaving, he had gone past the memorial, and noted the man watching the construction. Now Roy knew where their nemesis had landed. For a minute, he seriously considered Ollie's offer to move back to Star City with the family. Then he put it aside, and knew he was being ridiculous. Besides, when Slade went active again, Roy wanted to be sure they caught him early on. 

The redhead drummed a hand against his thigh, trying to decide if he ought to do anything about one of the Titans' biggest problems suddenly showing up on their doorstep, and had a sudden, nasty wish that Gar hadn't taken back off for the West Coast the day before. He hadn't yet heard of Slade causing trouble, but it was surely only a matter of time. 

The man shifted, his gaze taking in the way the Tower was shaping up, likely taking in all he could about how defensible this one would be. 

Roy gave up fighting himself and headed that way, checking the placement of his weapons as he did. "...Don't suppose you'd play nice and tell me how the hell you got over here without anyone noticing you?" 

"I'm me." That was all the answer Slade was willing to give to this Titan, anyway. "Impressive layout, Harper."

"Thanks. Vic's doing a damn good job. Not that I'm surprised." //God. Damnit. I told him to get the cameras working before we got this far. I'm going to spend the rest of the night checking those systems... Damn and double damn. I was going to deal with the bar crowd tonight... Maybe I'll sic Wally on the vids. That's got possibilities.// 

"I've seen some of those kids coming over to help. You have some potential there." Slade was well aware what his knowledge of new things Titan was doing to Harper. He considered it a partial payment for whatever Harper had done to Dick, to make him look so...hurt, that night on the plane, when they had come to get him for landing. 

"Damn right, we do," Roy agreed, much as it sat like acid in his throat to agree with anything Slade Wilson said. "I think this's the biggest team we've ever tried to field. Which means plenty of trouble cut off at the pass, once we're up and moving at full tilt." //Including you, if we have to. You're still just one man.//

"Should have enough senior Titans to handle the teams," Slade commented, rubbing at his beard lightly. "Heard all five of you original ones are running around again."

"Now... where'd you hear that? Everyone knows it's Barry back in the suit. Might want to check your sources..." 

"They run differently, Harper. Same suit, two men... I did check." Slade gave him a look that was a gentle reminder of who he was dealing with. "Witnesses that night in Seattle saw two men in red, not one." He was quite thorough.

"Damn. Eh, it was worth the shot." He hadn't had any faith it would work, but he'd had to try. For the kids' sake, if nothing else.

Slade gave a wry chuckle at that, then looked back over the memorial stones. //Why not my sons?// The thought was heavy in his chest as he thought about all the miracles his sources had turned up.

It wasn't hard to guess where Slade's mind was wandering to, not with that look and expression. //I miss Joey too.// He couldn't spit it out, though. Not to Slade, and he wasn't about to get within arm's range of the man. Not for anything less than an absolute disaster. "Take care of yourself. And get off the island before you leave your scent everywhere. I don't wanna have to calm Gar down again." That had been... an interesting few hours. 

"Tell him not to get his feathers in a ruffle," Slade said in a friendly tone, before he shifted, suddenly in Roy's range, and reaching one hand out to his shoulder. "And Harper?" The voice was low, not pleasant, but not menacing.

//Shiit..// "What?" He snorted at Slade's words. "Riight. Ruffled feathers is the least of what you're going to have to worry about with him." 

"Don't ... Don't let me see that look on Grayson's face again." The subtle menace did come into those words.

Redheaded temper nearly boiled over at that, and he tensed all through his shoulders and arms, "Then stop fucking with his head." //It's your damn fault.//

Slade inclined his head. "Haven't gone near him, Harper." The mercenary had more important things on his plate now.

"I know." //Keep it that way, would you? He's a hell of a lot more sane when you're out of his sight.// "Haven't heard him complaining, either." 

Slade matched gazes with Harper, not fully satisfied by that answer. "Let me hear different, Harper, and I'll be sure to make him the right offer," Slade said neutrally, backing away.

"The hell you would. You know that's not who he is... unless you lied to him." Hell no, he wasn't above using the man's own words against him. Not when they profited him so much. 

Slade smirked. "Haven't heard of me breaking any laws, have you?" He left it hanging at that, that he was a fully pardoned man, with no criminal record in his new life.

"I'm keeping my ears open," Roy retorted. Slade wasn't going to quit, it was just a matter of time before Deathstroke was back to his usual tricks.

A low chuckle was the only reply he got to that before Slade walked away from him, away from the construction.

Roy let him go, swearing under his breath. //The hell I'll give you another shot at him, clean or not, you son of a bitch. Mine.// 

//Maybe the Harper kid finally understands.// Slade was not going anywhere too soon. He still had not seen his daughter, and was laying odds on her being part of this team more than the other one.

Roy turned around and jogged back towards the construction site, hunting whoever else was around. If his playtime with the local idiots was going to be interrupted, the misery was going to be shared.

`~`~`~`~` 

Clark Kent, ace reporter for the Daily Planet, was mildly amused at the reactions he got when he showed up to get a story about the newly reforming JSA. He started to go straight to Sand, but then he saw Dinah, with the new Speedy and Stargirl. That changed his plans, as he needed to check up on Kon.

Mia was still out of her costume, and her eyes widened as she saw her other best friend's... quasi-parent mentor-person headed her way. It was still kind of wild to know who Superman was--not that she'd ever say a word about it.

Dinah looked up, saw him coming and smiled at the two girls. "Courtney, take Mia and show her the room I picked out. Maybe you two can figure out what to do with it." 

"Sure thing, Canary." Stargirl headed the other way; she thought the reporter guy was a little geeky.

Mia trailed her, buoyed into good humor by running around with Dinah and the addition of Stargirl's cheerful good humor. 

Clark walked up to Dinah, trying to figure out how not to break character and still get the answers he wanted about how his son was doing. They'd talked a few times, over the phone and in person both, but... Kon was... oddly stubborn about not telling him things. 

"Clark Kent, isn't it?" Dinah was cheerful as she held her hand out. "Why don't I help you out. Sand's running around somewhere, But I know a good office we can talk in."

"Thank you, Black Canary. That sounds fine."

She led him up to one of the offices that would be used for the museum part, and closed the door behind him once he was in. 

"Hi, Dinah. Thanks. Is Kon doing all right?" 

She nodded. "He's staying at home, while I'm here."

"Good. He didn't bother to tell me he was working with you girls now, but I saw the news the other day." He wasn't quite sure what he thought about that... and speaking of things he wasn't sure of with Dinah Lance... No. He wasn't going to ask. Bruce had told him it was fine, Ollie'd told him things were fine, that was enough. He was worried about Bruce, though, and what it was doing to him to have Dinah so close and so far away.

"He accepted Oracle's invitation to join the team for whenever he's not at the Tower," Dinah said, quite pleased. "It lets Oracle worry a shade less about my guns-blazing moments." She let her smile at Kon cover the amusement she had knowing what he wanted to ask.

//..She's letting someone cover her back?// Clark nodded. "Had any luck getting him to decide on when he's taking the exams?"

"He's almost ready." When Rose had turned that into a competition, Dinah could have cheered. And if Rose was holding back in certain areas while spurring him in others, again, Dinah could not fault the girl for wanting to fit into the family.

"Good. I hate him just taking the GED, but... it seems like the best idea. I've been trying to talk to him about college..."

The woman gave her old friend a look that said it all, echoing Kon's thoughts on that subject. "College isn't for everyone, straight out of high school."

"All right, all right. I'll leave him alone about it." 

Dinah reached over and took his hands in hers, squeezing. "How about you? Barry said you have a few of your powers flickering in."

Clark couldn't help the size of his smile. "Yes. I'm starting to get them back, finally. Not up to leaping tall buildings yet, but... I think I'm going to get there. It's starting to feel like it again, at least." 

"Good. I'm sure that makes Hal and Barry both very happy." She knew the two men were plotting thick as thieves on who to bring into a new League.

"It seems to," Clark replied, nodding. "They're plotting away, you know. But... we're not going to have you on the team?" His look at the walls explained the question. 

She shook her head. "I'll take reserve status again, Clark. Whichever Arrow they pick doesn't need me over their shoulder."

That... did make sense, given the dynamic there. Since Ollie was so busy in Star City, it was going to be Connor or Roy, and neither boy needed their 'mother' as a teammate. Personally, he was betting on Connor, as stirring Roy out of the midst of the Titans was going to be... difficult at best. 

"If Kon's being ...a teenaged boy, why don't you and Lois just come over for dinner one night. Let you see him at home." Dinah was being quite open, her normal self, not tainted by the rumors of Bat-ness.

"I'd... like that, Dinah. I'll call you. Now... about that interview..." he flashed another smile at her, inviting her to share in the joke as he settled to drag information out of her.

She settled in to give him the interview, and he was quick to see that she had the most unique viewpoint of all the ones linked back to the JSA originally. A child of a member, raised by them, trained by them, never a sidekick as Sand had been...and then a member of its current line up. She gave him both a tour and the interview, introducing him to the various heroes with tidbits that rarely saw the news, about how each member fit within the team.

It was... interesting, hearing all of that. He sometimes forgot how deeply connected she was to so much of the community... but somehow, he doubted many of them would be forgetting those connections again, the links between them all, more than just the 'job' in common. It looked like the JSA had a pretty solid handle on that, at least. He left with more than enough material to write a couple of articles, and a promise hanging about dinner with his son.

`~`~`~`~`

It was Wally who first saw the muscular, vaguely familiar man in a domino, and as speedsters tend to do he acted before he thought, buzzing over to do quick circles out of arm and leg range, trying to figure out who in hell this was. Some of the tech on him looked Bat, but no... this one wasn't familiar. "Who are you?" polite enough for the moment. //Roy is going to go ape. God, I feel a lot of sensor emplacement getting dumped on me post-haste...// 

The man took a pose that was part Dick, all eased and comfortable, part Bat in the deep awareness of his surroundings, and part...there was only one man Wally knew who was that cocky in his body language, and this guy was no Wilson. 

"Name's RedBird."

"And you're here because?" Wally decided to stop, he wasn't throwing this guy and the circling got annoying after a while. 

"The Titans are here, and since big bro's off running around the world, I'm here to pitch in."

"Big... bro... holyshit, _Jason_?!" His eyes widened--this was one for the books. They'd all been warned about Red Hood, more than once, even, by Robin and Nightwing, in the midst of some frustrated growls about not knowing what the hell he was up to. 

"The one and only." He laced his fingers together, cracked the knuckles outward, and grinned. "So, what still needs doing?"

"Well for one, you to prove you're not effing insane, two, me to figure out how many standing warrants are on your head, three, related to that calling that big brother of yours." //So that he doesn't kill me. Unless you do it first.//

"One: call Alfie. Two: None...pulled a deal. Three: do that." Jason gave him an 'innocent' smile that was anything but.

"Freaking stay put. Arsenal's pissed off enough already." Wally went after a phone, not actually having any faith that Gotham's most quietly notorious new Rogue would behave, and rang the Manor as he headed back that way. 

Jason started whistling, off-key, just to show he was standing still. It galled him, really did, but he knew there were steps to follow, to keep himself out of jail and still be able to break the heads that needed breaking. He still thought Bruce was nuts... but there it was. 

"Wayne Manor." Alfred's dry tones were completely unperturbed.

"Hey, Alfred, how goes?" 

"Master West, so good to hear your voice." Alfred smiled as he looked at the big note left in a scrawling hand on the calendar. "I take it Master Todd has arrived?"

"....ah, yeah. He's here. Last I heard that wasn't a good thing..."

Alfred nodded sagely on his end of the phone. "He has been assiduous in assisting Mister Dent in keeping Gotham clean and safe, the terms of his...parole, from Commissioner Gordon."

"...Uh. Huh. I'm gonna kill Dick for not letting us know..." low, annoyed mutter. "So, he's clear?"

"Master Dick and Master Bruce are not in the know, so to speak. He wishes his actions to speak for him. And he is 'clear'."

"Guess I'll forgive him, then. He's so not gonna be happy... Okay, Alfie, thanks." Shaking his head, he hung up and skidded to a stop back in front of Jason. "Damn. You grew up good after all." 

Jason threw a glance over Wally that would have made just about anyone feel stripped naked. "Not bad yourself." He shifted his weight to walk with Wally. "So, let's get busy; I'm ready to start teaching those kids how to throw a proper punch."

"Please don't do that. Bad enough—never mind." He shook his head, thinking about that tape of Dick and Roy at New Years he'd finally conned out of Vic. He'd almost forgotten how... impetuous Jason could be. "Most of the kids aren't here--they're underfoot more than anything, right now. We're working on getting back up and running--" 

"And the security breaches every damn half hour aren't helping," the redhead with the loaded crossbow and highly annoyed expression growled from just outside the Tower doors. 

"Hey, Arsenal," Jason said nonchalantly. "Want me to look them over? Give you an insiders point of view?" His grin was just short of mocking in its cockiness.

"Ease down, Arsenal. I talked to Alfie, Jay's cleared. Everything's cool." 

His hand came off the trigger slowly. "Yeah? Seems I can think of a couple people that might not be so happy with that idea." //You know, like both of your brothers, you arrogant ass? Wally what the hell are you thinking?//

"Hey, Arsenal, ease off. It's not like they've been home for me to have a nice family chit chat, or anything like that," Jason said. "I'm working straight, and Alfred's got my back on this."

Wally nodded. "I checked, take it easy."

"Alright. He's damn hard to fool, if he's got your back, come on. Where the hell did you come through the sensor net? I know it's thin, but it's not that thin..." 

"Got a diagram? I can show you all the ones I plotted out the last two days." Jason did know security systems; he was a lot like Catwoman in that regard.

"Like I said, come on." //Dick, you're so not going to like this...// 

`~`~`~`~`

By the time Anita finished testing possibilities, doing what she could magically, and explaining everything, Rose was not a happy formerly insane young woman. But, at least now people could see she was not currently insane, as Steph, in a foggy incorporeal eggplant cloak accompanied her. The white haired Titan was convinced she was in a ring of hell that had previously not been described to her, knowing that the ghost was bound to her, and would always bounce back to her if she was tired or injured on her plane of existence. It had taken the entire week to get them to this point, too, and the continual presence of Anita's toddler parents hadn't helped her nerves either. 

"There was good news," Steph said. "I can be seen and heard by everyone now. And Boston showed me how to borrow a body, if the person's willing. And I don't have to stay right where you are," she continued, her voice entirely too bright. "Who would have guessed? Me, an agent of Chaos?" 

"Not an agent," Rose growled. "A tool, that's what Empress said."

"Agent, tool, whatever," she said just as enthusiastically, watching as Kon grew big enough to actually see in the sky.

Kon dropped... and stared, forcing his jaw up. "Wow... you look like Greta used to." //This is so not cool.//

Steph dimpled. "That was the best Anita could do. And it's pretty cool...I get to be all sneaky still."

"Not in that color, or that shade of lipstick," Rose muttered.

Kon snorted, "Just watch where you decide to be sneaky, ghost-girl." 

Steph stuck her tongue out, while Rose stepped close enough to Kon to be picked up.

"Anita said not to disturb her, which is why we're waiting out here," Rose told her house mate.

"What's she up to? And are you ready to go?" 

Rose shrugged. "I really don't know and can't care right now." She threw an arm around his shoulder, her bag hefted in the other one. 

"So, I hope Dinah's not too miffed to have me around again. She never was real keen on having a sidekick," Steph chattered.

Kon closed his eyes, slowly, and sighed. "Do you just have to hang around Rose?" Obviously, it wasn't his fault she was apparently planning on being at the house a lot... Damn. //Play nice, Kon. Tim liked her--Tim dated her, and she can't have him back! ...stop being stupid. She's a ghost. That didn't stop Greta from crushing on Tim, and he might get all weird about it and _she can't have him_. Mine.//   
"No, but when I get tired I do," Steph told him. "I accidentally bonded to her."

"Karma hates me." Rose was very annoyed, to be griping about it openly.

"Apparently," Kon agreed, picking Rose up to take off. "Heard anything outta Di?" 

"She hit my cellphone the day after we got here, wanting to know where we had taken off too. Figured I was less likely to be involved." Rose said that last word with a leer in her voice, enjoying the way Steph frowned at her. "She and Mia are going to be home tonight. And we're supposed to have company, but she did not say who."

Kon laughed. "She was right, too... less there's something I don't know? Huh. Wonder who's dropping by." 

Rose shrugged as best she could with one arm around his shoulders. "Don't know. Hoping Mia's going to stay the weekend. She needs to do some work on her hand to hand."

Kon nodded, "Yeah, that'd be nice... though we're all supposed to hit the Tower, aren't we? Eh. You two can still spar. Just... be careful with her, ya know--and yes, I know you are." 

"I think we're supposed to pitch in on the new Tower this weekend," Rose said, eyeing Steph as the ghost flew higher and higher.

"That's what I was thinking, yeah. ...'Wing got a phone call from Roy that put him in a seriously weird mood the other day, but he wasn't talking about whatever it was... wonder what's up--no, they're fine, they talked the rest of the week," he hastily fixed what he'd implied, before his almost-sister could get too upset. 

"Good." Rose was highly protective of Dick, they had all discovered, and that extended somewhat to Tim and things that could upset Tim. "Guess we'll have to wait to find out."

"Guess so. I swear, they keep secrets for the hell of it," Kon grumbled as he headed towards the apartment, diving from high up to the balcony fast enough not to be seen by normal eyes. "Other than ghost-girl, how was your week?" he asked as he unlocked the door with his TTK. Of course, he'd left his keys in the apartment when they left. 

Rose looked around, realized Steph had not accompanied them here, and shook her head. "Pretty good. Anita is damn good company. Wicked stick fighter." Rose's voice was almost purring; she loved a good fight like other people enjoyed sex. Kon wasn't sure the two weren't the same for Rose.

"I will never understand the kick you get out of that, but I'm glad you had fun. Huh. Looks like we lost your ghost." Kon wasn't particularly displeased. 

"Probably visiting other people she knew," Rose remarked offhandedly. The girl headed to her room, dropped off her bag, then set about getting things out Dinah had told her to.

"Need help?" Kon asked, leaning against the wall and trying to convince himself not to go call Tim immediately. He'd told him something was up with Steph, he didn't need to do anything else. He didn't... hell he didn't. "Be right back, Rose, and you can point me at a list." 

"I've got it...Dinah says you're not allowed in the kitchen without her being here."

"One little bitty grease fire..." Kon bitched as he headed for the phone. "She's the one that dared me to anyway..." 

`~`~`~`~`

Steph was glad Anita had left one little detail out of what she could do. If she concentrated hard enough, she had learned she could catch impressions from minds. And Kon had Tim strongly enough in the front of his mind that she had figured out where her ex was. She did not have to travel by conventional flight, and distance had different meanings on the plane she was stuck in. She ignored Delirium's little pets and pushed back into the mortal realm where Tim was. "Hey," she said shyly, floating nearby.

Tim jumped half a mile, heart slamming into his throat as he stared at the speaking hallucination not five feet from him, giving one hard shake of his head to try to clear it. 

"You okay? You look like you saw a ghost," she said, trying hard to be teasing. 

"No shit, Steph. You..." //She looks like Secret used to. Kon said she was tied to Rose, but that he couldn't see her. He hasn't had time to get there and back. ...I'm confused.//

"I'm as better as I can get," Steph told him with a sigh. "It's better than before. At least now I can talk to everyone. Not just the insane and people with mystic abilities."

He shoved his hands into his pockets to keep them from shaking (from reaching out to her), and just stared. "You... how?" Gotham's ghosts were in her silences and corners, in the weight of shadows too thick for the sunlight to banish... they didn't speak, or smile. 

"You know how magic...shifted?" At his nod she pointed to herself. "Unwitting victim, one more time, but it's cool. Before the Lords of Chaos pulled back, they pushed a bit of that on me, and made me an anchor for chaos in the new scheme of things. That's why none of the incarnations of Death could budge me one way or the other. Anita just helped me find all that, and now...I'm like your friend Greta was."

"Chaos..." //How appropriate.// She always had made his life a little crazy. "Steph, I..." //I'm sorry, I should have been there, I'm sorry I got angry at you I missed you I love you what the hell do I do...// 

"Timothy Drake! DO NOT go worrying over me being like this," she fussed. "Let my life...and my death be on my own head, not yours." She floated close. "I never wanted to hurt you, Tim... and if you tell me it hurts too much for me to hang around... poof, I'm gone."

He let himself swallow hard, pulling one hand out of a pocket to reach up towards her. Greta'd been able to touch a little... "I..." //I don't know, Steph. I just don't... I...// His phone started to ring and he ignored it, unable to take his eyes off her. Losing her and Kon had nearly driven him insane, especially the way she'd died, and... he couldn't decide if he was glad to be able to talk to her or not... Not when she wasn't really there. 

She smiled softly at him, and willed herself to be as solid as possible, letting him touch her. "Tim, you've been the best friend a crazy daughter of a two bit villain could hope for...and I still messed up. Big time. Wasn't your fault. Now I get to see about doing what I should have...helping within my limits...instead of trying to prove myself to anyone."

Tim glared at her. "You're not crazy." //What is it with the men of my family and villain's daughters?// flickered through his mind at her phrasing. He couldn't argue with that she'd screwed up, she had. "You were... I missed you, Steph. I could've killed Bruce for not letting me be with you," the words spilled out hot. 

She made a moue at him, before crossing her legs and sitting Indian style... midair. "Ya know, Tim, this could be the beginning of a great renewed friendship. I can be invisible and sneak around and spy on things and people and pass information to you..." she said, trying to push it away from the personal. "And then there's the whole body borrowing trick I'm dying to try but it's got to be a willing thing."

Tim couldn't help the wicked smile at that thought, //oh, Steph, you ought to know better... but that could be so useful...// then his eyes went wide. "...body... borrowing trick? Like Deadman?" 

"Yeah...he taught me, but because I'm different, I have to get permission." She bounced to her feet, and had to concentrate on putting her feet on the floor, not in it. "Kinda neat."

"Kinda creepy," Tim retorted, watching her. 

She batted her eyelashes at him. "Maybe that too...must have hung out with the Bat too much, got my own brand of creepy."

"Mm." Robin at his most inscrutable. 

She answered that with a grin. "Tim...be happy. I am, honestly."

"..okay, Steph. Okay. Kon said something about you haunting Rose... why Rose? And are you going to quit now?" 

"Can't." Steph did look a tiny bit apologetic about that. "Accidentally hooked into her as an anchor when I realized she could see me...because I knew she knew you."

//That's going to go well...// the thought was reflected in his eyes. "Please don't make her crazy again?" was about the best he could do. 

Steph looked at him with a full blown pout. "She really doesn't like me."

"She doesn't like much of anybody," Tim replied. "Dick. Me sometimes. Kon sometimes... a few of the Titans, from what Kon and Mia say." 

"Yeah, like Empress," Steph giggled.

"She likes anyone she can fight with. And she's got some pretty big issues she's still working out. You hovering probably isn't helping." 

"I'm not hovering now," Steph pointed out in flawless Spoiler logic.

"True," Tim agreed. 

Steph sighed softly. "Going to have to work on this tired thing...Have to go back to Rose, but I'm going to try hard to make it where she doesn't have to see me, Tim...think that will help?"

The rapid shake of his head came before his words. "That would make it worse. She'd rather know where you are." 

"Kay." She moved and hugged him, feeling like a press of cool air on his skin. "So, can I visit more?"

Tim looked at her, Robin giving Spoiler hell silently for being an idiot. "Of course you can." //I... don't know how to deal with this, but you want me to be happy, so... I'm trying. I'm trying.// 

She smiled before fading from his view, allowing herself to be drawn back to her anchor. 

`~`~`~`~`

Mia looked at the site of the injection, and listened to Dr. Midnite. 

"You can't do the heroing thing until this all stabilizes, Mia. We can't take the risk of injury at this point," he warned her. "Weekly checkups are going to be needed."

"How long--before I can go back to heroing, I mean. Do you have any idea?" 

He shook his head. "As soon as I can measure the stability of the retrovirus's progress, I can give you a time frame."

"Okay. So we might know something by next week. I keep my usual routine up, right? My drugs and the tests? Or not? I don't want to screw anything up..." 

Dr. Midnite nodded. "Keep up the cocktail. It will further weaken the virus while the new one overwrites it. And counts are a good idea."

"Okay. I can do that. I... I said thank you, right? For trying?" 

He smiled at her. "You did. Now, go; I can feel Dinah shooting worried looks through the door."

She giggled softly, more from stress than because it was funny, and nodded. "She's good at that," she said as she hopped down and headed out. She wasn't going to do anything to risk herself. Not right now. 

Dinah was, as Pieter had guessed, waiting in the hallway. "All set?" She opened the nook at her side, inviting Mia to walk close under her arm.

Mia tucked herself against Dinah's side, nodding. "Yeah. I can't hero, and I have to be back every week for him to check up on me, but... we're started." 

Dinah turned it into a sideways hug, and nodded. "I'll talk to Alan about that. I'm sure he or Jay would be glad to bring you out until we get the teleporters working."

"...Okay." More than anything, she wanted somewhere quiet to breathe until she could get the awful combination of emotions running rampant inside her, making her queasy and nervous and... too many things to count... under control. She was not going to be sick from nerves, when no case yet had made her throw up. Dinah grew quiet, leading her downstairs and out. It was a bit of a drive, even with Dinah handling the bike, to get to her place in Metropolis.

Mia just tucked herself tight against Dinah's body, holding on hard, getting herself under control during the drive. //It's done. You're either better, or dead, and if you don't keep hoping for the first you're going to get the second. Now get it under control. Kon can't see that there's anything wrong. He can't. You can't let him. Or Rose, either. No way. Get it together. Get it together, Mia Dearden-Queen!//

She and Dinah had discussed it, and Dinah was willing to respect Mia's wishes not to let it be known. She had even agreed to be the reason Mia was unavailable for weekend jaunts, if it came to that.

By the time Dinah parked the bike and Mia slid off, she had herself under control, even had her usual smile on. They were her friends, and living on opposite coasts was a pain. Dinah let them in after securing her bike. Rose was in the kitchen as requested, and Kon...was pacing with too many nerves bundled up. 

"Whoa, there, Kon. What's up?" Mia asked almost as soon as she came in the door, seeing the lines of worry in a heartbeat. 

Kon spun around, "Hey, Mia!" and went to pull her into a hug. Anything was better than stressing about Tim.

Mia pressed into the hug and hoped Kon kept his strength in check without being reminded. 

"He's upset because you three have a new complication in your little...circle." Rose came into the living room, nodding to Dinah. 

"Fill me in too, kids, so I know what to expect." The blonde put her jacket on the hook by the door. 

"That would be me," Spoiler said as she filtered into view. 

The blood drained from Dinah's face for just a moment, before she shook her head. "My head hurts," she complained.

Kon had reacted to that sudden pallor, if the solid nothing around Dinah's shoulders and the tight expression on his face was any clue. She was almost outside his range... and he had, indeed, been careful with the hug. "Damnit, Steph; don't do shit like that!" he snapped at her. 

"Sorry." Spoiler did not look that repentant. "Canary, I kinda flubbed up the afterlife thing, and then a Lord of Chaos intervened, and I'm kinda stuck to Rose, but now I can be seen and heard," Spoiler told her former teacher. 

"Mmm-hmm. Alright. At least you're not actually a mouth to feed," Dinah said with a darker humor than usual, and Stephanie laughed for the joke. Mia shook her head, understanding immediately why Kon was tense. Rose merely sighed in disgust and went back to cooking, unsurprised when Mia joined her to help out.

Kon made sure Dinah was okay, then immediately shut himself in his room. His low voice could vaguely be heard after a few moments, but not what was being said. 

After a few minutes alone with Spoiler, laying down the laws of the house, Dinah came into the kitchen and shooed the girls off. They went to Rose's room and Mia started using the computer to catch up on class work. Steph left them alone, finding she could shift to the other realm to stay out of sight, rest, and hopefully not annoy anyone else.

It took a bit, but eventually a more relaxed super-teen came out of his room, looked around, and went to find Dinah. She was in the kitchen, looking very seriously at what she was doing. "Kon, go see if there's a nice arrangement left down in the shop suitable for a dinner table," she said, not even looking up as he came in. "Then come back and we need to talk."

Kon blinked, slowly, then nodded and headed down to see what was there. He came back up with something low enough they wouldn't be craning their heads over or around it to talk, set it on the table, and went in to lean against the counter, wondering what trouble he'd gotten himself into now, and fighting to keep his mouth shut. 

"We're having Clark and Lois over for dinner," Dinah began. "I know you've been typically teen with Clark, but can you loosen up a little?"

"What d'ya mean, Dinah?"

She gave him a fond look. "I hate being pumped for information by Clark Kent." She shook her head. "He didn't know you were on the team, didn't know what you were planning concerning your schooling..."

"Oh." He sighed. "Sorry, Dinah. He just... it's hard to talk to him. Especially about hero stuff. I hear it in his voice, Di, he misses it... And I'm still not sure what I'm doing, except arguing with him about college that I don't want to go to..." 

"I took care of that," she promised him. "Did you think about encouraging him?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "He's getting it back, Kon, and it's both exciting and nervous making, as you know. You've been there...lend him a shoulder."

"Thank you." Kon meant it, too. Ace reporter Clark might be, but he didn't want anything to do with that. Or more classes, period end of story. "Me? Lend Clark a shoulder?" the thought boggled his mind. 

"Yeah, you'd be surprised just how important it is to us old folks, to have you guys give us a cheer up once in a while, or a little support. Shows us how well you are growing up."

"You're not old," instant denial. "Okay. I'll see what I can do." //Me? Help Clark? How screwed up is that?//

"Thanks." Dinah put on an impish smile. "Did you explain about you and Tim to him?"

"...No. No, I didn't. Well, I tried, but... he just wasn't listening. I think I'd have to cuss to get through to him, and... you just don't do that..." He could and did swear, but... not at Superman. Even if he was being Clark.

"He'll either wake up and smell the coffee, or Bruce will introduce him to the facts at the perfect opportunity to make him choke." Dinah shook her head. "Set the table for me?"

"Can do," Kon nodded. //Thank god, she's not mad at me.// Yes, the little blonde did scare him and he didn't care who knew it. She was the cook. 

`~`~`~`~`

While Kon was setting the table, the doorbell rang. Per standing orders, Dinah answered it, checking the security feed first. She would never risk the kids opening the door if she was home. When she was not, it fell to Kon. Who generally kept an eye and ear on things anyway, but was kind of busy with the silverware at the moment. 

Dinah opened the door and smiled brightly at Lois and Clark. "A bit early, but dinner's almost ready...come on in."

Clark smiled back at her, and offered the bottle of wine they'd picked up. He had better sense than to buy flowers for a florist. "Thanks, Dinah."

Dinah took the wine, and handed it off to Mia who had appeared from Rose's room. "Hi, Mister Kent; Mrs. Kent." The girl archer was bound and determined to make a good impression for Kon's sake. 

"That's Mia, Lois, Ollie's and my girl," Dinah said with a sly smile. 

"I had not heard you two were official," Lois managed, flabbergasted at the casual admittance to a family from the most independent woman outside of Diana she knew.

Kon finished with the table just in time to hear that and had to swallow his smile. "Hey, Clark. Lois." He still remembered flirting with her--and hoped to god she'd forgiven him. 

"Kon!" Lois smiled at him, held her hand out to squeeze his, then stood back as Clark engulfed him in a back thumping hug. 

"Have you grown some more?" Clark asked, amazed at just how healthy his son looked. 

Kon hugged him back, tight, and blinked. "Um... I dunno. Clothes still fit okay, but, maybe... Tim's the one putting height on, though. You been okay?" 

"Doing good," Clark said, noticing Lois follow Dinah to the kitchen, Mia in tow. "So you've been keeping up with Tim on his world safari?" He gave a teasing grin for that.

"Yeah. Finding him gets interesting sometimes, but I manage." Kon tilted his head. "Di said something about you getting your powers back?" 

Clark nodded, flushing. "Not much yet, but, it's there. Traces of kryptonite still in my system seemed to be inhibiting it."

Kon shuddered at the thought. "Ow. Yuck. All that. Table's set, dinner's almost done... guess we might as well go ahead and sit down."

Clark nodded, then stopped mid-step as the Ravager came out of the hallway to join them for dinner. He felt the flush of adrenaline, then confusion, and finally a touch of anger that Dinah was harboring someone so unstable under the same roof as his son. 

"Mister Kent, isn't it?" she asked in a neutral voice. "Rose Wilson, in case my name slipped your mind." 

In the kitchen, Dinah cursed softly, picking up that exchange, and Mia nodded. "On it, Di," the girl promised, going to make sure things remained civil.

"Ro~ose," Kon complained. //Damnit, play nice..//

"Kon," Rose said evenly. 

"Rose is Dinah's unofficial sidekick," Mia teased. Rose laughed at that. 

"Don't let her hear you say that. She doesn't do sidekicks." The girl took her place at the table, not letting the history between her and Superman get in her way of enjoying a night with her family. Figuring out who Kent was had been a fairly simple process. 

Kon relaxed, watching Rose settle. "And yet she's got you and Mia?" he asked her, teasing while Dinah was saying something to Lois in the other room. "And is trying to knock sense into me? How's that work?"

"Don't ask me. She started this not-sidekick mess when she taught the original Speedy how to fight." Rose watched as the reporter settled into a wait-and-see approach. 

"Yeah, it was so funny when both Roy and Ollie corrected Hal on who taught Roy," Mia said with a grin.

"Oh, man, I'd'a paid money to see that," Kon chimed in, finding his spot between the girls. "But Roy was Ollie's, so, guess that makes sense... and besides, what would you call a sidekick of hers?"

Rose looked at them both. "Black Bird, of course," she said with a firm intent.

"Huh. Guess that'd work..." //Thinking about a name change, Rose?//

Mia must have thought the same thing, but she did not do anything to show it. Dinah and Lois came out and sat down, with Dinah introducing Rose as her 'ward' to Lois. That was a new one to Kon, but he wasn't going to say a word about it. Rose looked askance at Mia, who let out a light shrug that only they really picked up on; if Dinah was categorizing Rose as hers, they just had to go with it as dinner progressed. 

Dinah kept up the conversation between them all, even handling Lois's questions about the Hong Kong date with ease. That made for an interesting look or two across the table, Kon not having picked up the Bat poker face, but he was trying. 

Mia finally found herself relaxing for real, as the night turned to an amused dance of words over who was what to whom, in several gossip circles. 

`~`~`~`~`


	8. Easter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fixing the families, and spilling out the karma to more of the DCU, continues

Getting his full flight back had made Kon a very happy boy. Between trying to keep Dinah alive //why do the mostly human ones fight so hard// and giving Roy his full help //who knew a Tower took that much work to build without contractors//, getting to Tim would have been damn hard.

As much as he liked Dinah, and was growing used to Rose, he really needed those stolen moments with his boyfriend, just to remind him that this was really real, not some warped death dream.

Tim enjoyed showing him over and over, just how real it was. 

With the Bats finally coming home at last..., well, Metropolis to Gotham was a real short flight.

`~`~`~`~`

Zatanna looked at the Latino shivering on her couch. She vaguely knew who he was, understood that he was a hero…and that he had been missing ever since Batman took on the Brother Eye satellite. 

"The thing is possessed." 

"No, Jaime, there's a soul trapped inside it." She saw him get ready to argue that it was the same as possession, good little Catholic boy that he was. "I know, but not quite," she told him. "I think I know who, since you felt drawn to come to me…" 

"Who?" 

"You'll see in just a moment." She closed her eyes, concentrated on that second soul, and focused more power than she had in a very long time. For this man, the man who had given all, she could only try, and if his soul still existed outside Death's realm…well, it wasn't really resurrection then, was it? 

`~`~`~`~` 

Alfred had decided that the term 'Good Friday' was blessedly appropriate today, as he helped bring in the luggage from his boys' nearly year long trip around the world. He would be glad to have them home for good, even if it was about to be spectacularly deafening in silence, once…ahh there, Master Bruce had stepped out just in time to see Master Jason lifting the heavier valises.

Contrary to Alfred's thoughts, it was not silence but a low, hard growl. "Jason." Bruce _despised_ moments when Alfred decided to do things like this.

"Hey old man," Jason said irreverently. "Dick, how you doing?" His grin was pasted firmly in place, though Tim got a genuine smile.

Given that the last time Tim had seen Jason the man had tried to kill him, he got a wary look in return. 

Dick, however, had heard chapter and verse from Roy on what Jay was up to, and grinned. "Hey, little wing. Didn't think you were going to be here, bro." 

That added Dick to the list of people Bruce was actively unhappy with. 

Jason nodded. "That boyfriend of littlest wing is still at the Tower, helping clean up so everyone can go home, and they don't need two of us brutes around. Though I think he was planning on heading this way later." 

"Master Bruce, it is a pleasure to have you and the young masters returned safely," Alfred intruded just then.

"It's good to be home, Alfred, all... interesting visitors aside," Bruce said with a long look at his _very_ estranged... middle child. 

Tim eyed Jason at that, considering protesting... but despite the amount of height he'd put on, he was growing up with more Dick's dancer's build than Jason and Bruce's larger forms... "littlest" was still appropriate, much as it annoyed. 

Jason ignored the look, getting back to unloading the car. He was doing his best to follow Alfie's suggestions to just act as if he belonged there.

"Miss Dinah called. She will not be here as early as she hoped," Alfred told Bruce. 

Bruce nodded slowly, and turned to walk inside, easy pace falling away within steps to the Bat's long, hard stride. 

"Bets he's headed straight for the Cave to figure out what's up with you, Jay?" 

Tim flicked a kick at his eldest brother's shin, fully expecting the forearm that blocked it. "So one of you start talking, d--ang it. I knew Kon was hiding something, how the heck did you convince him to keep his mouth shut to me?" Not a happy Robin. 

Dick and Jason exchanged glances as the three of them actually managed to convince Alfred to let them carry some of the bags in. That, Tim filed for later discussion. 

"Yeah, Bats is going apeshit about me," Jason said easily. "And Kon got convinced that it would be a nice Easter present if no one else knew," he told Tim with just a hint of wickedness in his voice. 

"Jay wheedled Dinah into pleading the case for him, from what I heard," Dick ratted his younger brother out.

Tim snorted. "That explained it. So, how about one of you two explaining to me why Alfred's okay with this and Dinah was willing to go along with it?" 

Dick shook his head. "It's actually all Jim's idea, in the long run." 

"Wouldn't have happened if I hadn't dropped by to see him," Jason snorted.

"You're right... you'd be sitting in Blackgate by now," Dick told him, earning a skeptical look and sound. "Anyway, Jason pleaded his case to the commish when Jim took it back over. The Commish being who he is, and trusting Batman, told Jay to keep his nose clean, and back Harvey...or else." 

"So I did, and here I am...not in jail, still breaking heads, and home!" Jay proclaimed.

"...The Commish is a good man. ...Not sure how you convinced him into this, but... We did leave Harvey in charge of Gotham..." Tim still wasn't sure about the sanity of that one, but it had worked out well enough... And if Harvey'd had Jay at his back, that explained just why Gotham had been so quiet. He had his own reservations about the sanity of this one, but... if Jay and Bruce could come to terms... That wouldn't be a bad thing. 

"And I think that's the time I head downstairs to hash it out with the old man," Jason said, ruffling Tim's hair in passing. 

Tim ducked out from under the attempt, "Watch it, Jay." He wasn't that sure he was happy about this whole thing. 

"Good luck with that," Dick wished him. "If you're not up in half an hour I'll come try and separate you two..." 

"Better give us an hour," Jason said. "First half will be him grunting at me."

"...good point. Right." 

Jason made his way to the study, and from there down to the Cave. He refused to be nervous; he was a grown man, he had played by the rules, and it was just Bruce.

The Bat in question was going through various files, studying the terms of Jason's... parole was the better term than pardon, apparently. But then, Jay'd been quite careful not to leave evidence tying back to him on his rampage through the city. He heard Jay's steps, and... something twisted inside him. His memories of Jay's time as Red Hood were entirely too clear, not least the showdown they'd had over the _Joker_ , of all people... //If he's changed, come back...// He closed off the hopeful thought, and turned slightly. 

"Looking it all over? Ironclad clauses in the deal I signed," Jay said casually. "Commish was pretty decent about it, actually."

"I see that. How did you convince him, after..." and the silence was every one of the deaths. 

Jason shrugged slightly. "The evidence really wasn't there, was it, Bruce?" He did not show shame or regret for his actions.

"Your arrogance always was your downfall, Jason." //You're very good, but not that good.// 

"Learned it from the best, if you would class it as 'confidence in your own abilities'," the younger man retorted. "I don't get my hands dirty now, but I still get to clean the streets...just a little more roughly than you're willing to."

The war was silent, and swift, the struggle between the black and white morality he'd held for so long and the sure and certain knowledge that both his lovers had blood on their hands... and the part of him that remembered how good it had been to have Jason at his side joined in. "If you regretted it, Jay, it would be one thing..." //But you don't, and it's not. And despite what Harvey was willing to allow, an unrepentant killer doesn't belong in my family.//

"So, if I stood here, willing to say I'm sorry and I shouldn't have done that, it would all be okay?" Jason stepped slightly closer to Bruce with a neutral face.

"It would... be better than the arrogance," Bruce told his middle child, remembering the time he hadn't had this argument, and wondering if things would be different if he'd done this then. He wanted his son back... but Jay had crossed every line there was. //...and he's been right here, protecting your city, while you toured the world with Dick and Tim. He's been doing the right thing. ...Because he chooses to? Or of necessity?// 

"It's not arrogance," Jason retorted, but quietly. "It was the way I saw the world had moved, what needed to be done."

Bruce shook his head. "Jay... We don't kill." //Taking a life doesn't change anything, you know it doesn't, all it does is black your own soul... And that we don't is what separates us from them.// He could accept that the code he followed was not adhered to by every hero, not even the ones he loved, when they were driven far enough... but the answer would determine if Jason was still his, or still lost.

Jason nodded. "What's done is done, though, Bruce. Can't take those back, you know." He leaned on a console. "I play by the rules now, because it's the only way I'm going to stay out here and have your backs."

Bruce nodded. "You're right. You can't... but if you're planning to keep it that way... I... missed you." 

"I know." That irrepressible grin came back, flashing memories of a Batmobile being pillaged by a street tough kid.

Bruce shifted, opening his posture, hand turning up at his side. "You would." 

Jason held his hand out. "Shake on my new status as a reformed nutjob killer turned vigilante?" he offered, keeping his voice light.

"I seem to be collecting those," Bruce said idly, and his hand wrapped around Jay's--and he pulled him in against his body, other hand wrapping around his shoulders for a moment before he let go again. "Welcome home, Jay." 

Jay had tensed, but then relaxed into that brief hug, thumping Bruce's back once. "Alfie's been feeding me off and on since not long after you left," he admitted.

"And arguing sense into you with his usual flawless logic?" 

"Humph." Jay shook his head, smiling slyly. "So, you guys are home to stay. And that means Harvey can get a few breathers, right?"

Bruce nodded. "It should." His eyes flicked over the Cave, noticing everything that needed to be brought back to peak status in the single, sweeping look. "How is he? I've... tried to keep from looking over his shoulder." 

"He's doing fine. Big Bad Harv hasn't peeked out of him the entire time." Jay had kept a close eye on that, done all he could to prevent it. Robin history with Two-Face was just slightly less intense than that with the Joker.

Bruce nodded. "Good. I... hoped it would last." 

"We'll see to it, Old Man." Jay swung an easy arm over Bruce's shoulders.

"'Old', Jason?" the Bat's voice was dangerous. From Ollie it was bad enough. From Jason....

"Call them like I see them," he said impudently.

Bruce snorted, eyes narrowed, and was sorely tempted to see if his middle son would see the jab aimed at his ribs if he took it... and Jay laughed with a twist away that was preemptive and casual. "Why don't we get out of this dusty cave and go settle in upstairs? I think you need to tell me why 'Miss Dinah' is coming, why she's got Slade Wilson's kid, why a lot of things, so I'm not lost when she does show up. I mean, she's damn easy on the eyes, but, still."

"I ought to make you figure it out," Bruce replied, though his eyes had flickered hot with Jason's last comment. 

Jay, quick as he was, caught it, and grinned. "That date in Hong Kong wasn't just for show, huh? Finally moving away from the bad girls and going for the hero type?"

"I have enough things to worry about without the added complication," Bruce replied. Which was or wasn't an answer, depending. 

Jay just shook his head. "So Dick and Roy finally hooked up, Timmy's got a thing for Kon, and you're bagging the Blonde Bird. I can hang with that."

The heel of Bruce's hand smacked into the back of his boy's head, not particularly softly. "Watch it, Jason." 

"I have been, when she stops by," the young man laughed. "Nice piece to watch." Now he was just trying to get under Bruce's skin, teasingly.

Bruce had two options... and went with the probably unexpected one. "Yes... yes she is. She's also mine, so keep your eyes where they belong." 

"Yours, huh?" Jason changed his tone of voice, glanced at his former mentor. "Got it." He was actually pleased to find Bruce would go so far as to claim someone as his own that way.

"Good." Bruce nodded once as they headed back up the stairs. 

`~`~`~`~` 

From the Tower, Dinah picked Rose up on her bike, waving Kon on his way to Gotham. "Spoiler, make yourself scarce," she ordered as Rose settled on the bike behind her. After a minute, Rose squeezed the woman's arm telling her it was all clear, and Dinah sped off. Rose felt the prickle of a precog feeling; Dinah's insistence that she and Rose spend the afternoon in New York together held some kind of significance for her.

Dinah turned off into an area overrun by cafes and bistros, then parked in a side parking lot. She waited until Rose slid off, then locked her helmet down. "Come on, I don't think we're late," Dinah said. 

"Where are we going?" Rose finally asked, her nerves taut with the feeling and the mystery. 

"Someone would very much like to see you," Dinah said softly. 

Rose's one good eye went wide, but she said nothing as Dinah led her around a corner and to the bistro the man had agreed on. Dinah waited at the door as Rose saw him waiting for her. The white haired girl turned to look uncertainly at her guardian. "Dinah?" 

"Go. Visit. I'll be out here." 

Rose looked at her another long moment, barely believing that this was really okay, that it was safe to be near him... and carefully, her eye dark, she walked towards him, placing every step as though she expected the floor not to be there as she checked the placement of everything and everyone in the room. Eventually, her hands settled on the back of the chair across from him as she tried to figure out what to say, how to react. 

He stood up, moving just to the side of the table, and opened his arms to her. "Kitten?" His own eye was shadowed by what he knew had happened.

She swallowed hard, caught between flinching back and what she could hear in his voice, see in his eye... "Daddy?" //She said you were okay now... are you really okay now?// She hated how small her voice sounded. 

He nodded silently, turning the palm of one hand up, offering to draw her close. "It's me, Rose."

There was so much in his voice, though it was still so controlled... and she flung herself into his arms, wrapping hers up around his shoulders. "Daddy." //Don't you dare be lying!//

His arms closed around her, and one hand came up to stroke her hair as he held her tight. Over her head, he looked outside to the tables to see Dinah flirting with a waiter, and smiled, knowing she had been very right to insist that Slade not let it go any longer without meeting Rose again. "You've got to tell me how you're doing, Kitten," he said as he glanced back down at his sole remaining child.

She twisted to look up at him, smiling, "Dinah's great. And Kon's fun. We're both almost ready to take the placement tests--I'm going to beat his scores, though." 

He seated her, and took his own chair, sitting near her, rather than across the table, and listened, while being inwardly pleased that a casual seduction had given him the dividend of another hero actually willing to do something nice for him from time to time.

`~`~`~`~` 

He stared up at the Towers and was slightly daunted. This was not his idea of fun, in the least, but he wanted to make his debut to the person best able to help him find a new life. From all accounts, Michael had gone back to the future anyway, so, he turned to the only other person who had ever really listened to him. Well, among those who had not blown his brains out once upon a time. He knew she was inside; all he had to do was get a message up to her. He walked over to the concierge, and came up with just the thing. 

"The Bug's in mothballs, so's my suit, but I just thought I should tell you Zee said I'm good as new, and I'd like to see you. -- Bumblebeeb." 

Barbara stared at the handwriting, the wording, and shook her head. Easter was not supposed to be a time for cruel jokes. "Helena, please go check the lobby discreetly, for anyone out of place." Babs was not going to take a stupid chance by reacting. 

"Can do, O." 

Barbara contented herself with running a mission pattern for some of the Titans out West. Ten minutes later. 

"Oracle." The voice was shaken. "Do you want to come down here, or should I bring him up?" 

"Who, Huntress?" The redhead pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Ted Kord."

`~`~`~`~`

Kyle hated having to be inconspicuous, but... there were times it was necessary, and heading to Wayne Manor was one of them. He'd picked Roy and Lian up from the Tower, running late--Mia'd gotten some kind of a case of nerves and Ollie'd had to practically drag her out of her room, but he'd made up most of the time. He dropped them onto the front lawn of the Manor, not far from the door, and dropped the force-field. 

Connor leaned into him and whispered against his ear. "Very nicely done." 

"You two are worse than newlyweds, and you're not even married yet," Ollie groused at them, none too happy with the talk he and Mia had gotten into at the house. 

"You're just jealous, Ollie," Roy laughed. "They can live together and not argue incessantly like you and Di used to."

Kyle ducked his head and kissed Connor, cheerfully ignoring his grumbling father-in-law and his elder brother. 

Dick came out the door, grinned... and was suddenly in motion, turning handsprings as he bounced towards Roy, making Lian squeal happily. He twisted back up onto his feet and wrapped an arm around his lover's shoulders, pressing close. "They'reokay!" 

It took Roy a minute, then he shook his head. "The world is going to end now," he joked, before he claimed a kiss. 

"Who?" Ollie demanded, looking to Mia to see if she knew, and getting further irritated when his reliable gossip was clueless.

Dick finally pulled out of the kiss. "Jay and Bruce. They're okay. They didn't kill each other and Jay's clear to stay in the city and he and Tim might decide to play nice sometime this week and--" he kissed Roy again. 

Ollie shook his head and left the kids then, going in search of his lover. Everyone moved inside to settle into their rooms and drop bags, glad that the other half of their family was home at last--well, Lian was happy to be back, but mostly happy to see Alfie.

It might be a bit before Dick and Roy came inside--as that was going to require Dick calming down. Alfred had already spoken sternly to him over using various bits of the furniture as gymnastic props while he tried to burn off the energy seeing his dad and his younger brother okay with each other had built up in him. Tim wasn't helping keep him calm, he was wrapped up in Kon--who'd arrived not that long after Bruce and Jay surfaced from the Cave without even minor scratches. 

Bruce was, oddly, with Jay in the den. They weren't talking much--talking not being Bruce's way on the best of days--but they did have more than enough to catch up on. 

Ollie paused just long enough to see Mia turn and go up to her room, a little listlessly, and hoped she would take his advice. He then continued into the den, nodded once to Jason, and went straight over to drop a kiss on Bruce's mouth. 

Bruce's hand tangled in his hair, and it was a few long moments before he let go. "You're running late..." 

"Mia had an attack of girlish non-logical emotion," Ollie grumped, settling near enough to touch if Bruce wanted, then noticing Jason's dropped jaw and utter speechlessness. "It's Jason, right... but they call you Jay?" 

The former second Robin shook himself out of the shock and nodded, trying hard to regain his casual aplomb. "You're Ollie Queen, the Green Arrow," he came back with.

Bruce settled a hand on him, arching a brow at that statement. //What's wrong with Mia?// 

Ollie sighed, eyes closing. "She had not told the boys." He did not say what, since Jay was in the room, and the kid was not yet... family.

"I wondered, when he didn't say anything." That hand slid higher, stroking gently up Ollie's shoulder, seeing/feeling the stress in it. 

Jay thought seriously about leaving and checking which universe he was living in, if there was a way to do that, because he was seriously beginning to believe those rumors of divergent timelines. He could not believe his eyes, but at the same time, he knew he needed to keep his ears on this conversation; it was information concerning the new setup in Wayne Manor. 

"We talked it out. I told her I would not tell the boys...yet....but she needed to come clean."

Bruce nodded. "She does. Tim's moved from uneasy to actively worried." 

Ollie nodded, then looked over at Jay. "Mia's my girl, the new Speedy. She's not been at the Tower lately, so you probably haven't met her yet."

Jay nodded. "Looked over her file when I was scanning over the rookies and the juniors." He then decided to just ask. "Okay, what gives? This.... is 'Wing and Arsenal... and you two are seriously creepy right now." He waved a hand in their direction.

Bruce shrugged a shoulder slightly. His relationship with Ollie had been over long before Jason came into his life, he wasn't surprised that they were startling Jay. "More that they're imitating us, Jason..." 

Ollie chuckled at the young man's slow head shake. "Thought the Bat was too strait-laced, huh?" he teased, the gibe aimed more at Bruce. 

"So back to the conversation about the blondie with the legs and the voice," Jay started, a gleam in his eyes as he saw a huge amount of potential for irritating Bruce now.

Bruce tilted his head slightly. "What about Dinah, Jason?" 

"I'd ask where she fits, but I can imagine," Jason said, earning him a hard look from Ollie, and then a rueful chuckle. 

"Kid's got sass, Bruce." 

Jay made a motion with his head in their direction. "So you two, plus her, and all your 'wards' are really one big really screwy family? Behind closed doors, of course." 

"He always has," Bruce replied, then looked amused at Jason's last words. "Something like that. Though Dick and Roy may never forgive us for basically making them step-siblings, Tim and Mia seem to enjoy the brother and sister dynamic." 

"And there's Kyle, who got roped in, through Connor. We're watching out for him." Ollie cocked his head at Jason. "Roy tells me you've been pitching in up at the New York Titan's Tower. Planning to help teach the kids to fight? I heard you're good." 

Jason hid the surprise that Roy had actually mentioned him, and that he had been complimented by someone to Arrow. "Yeah, thinking some of those kids that are coming in are really going to need it."

The idea of Jason teaching vaguely amused Bruce, but he merely nodded. "He's one of mine, Ollie. Of course he's good." 

"Hmmph. Arrogant old Bat," Ollie teased. "I'll wait until Dinah gives me an opinion to have about how good you fight, kid, but it is good to meet you."

"You too... I think this takes the cake for weird event of the year, but hey...whatever gets your rocks off," Jay said, standing up. "Think I'll go pester Alfie for a sandwich to tide me over."

Bruce was attempting to figure out an appropriate response to the "old" cracks he seemed to be receiving on a regular basis, and merely flicked his fingertips at Jay in acknowledgement of his words. 

`~`~`~`~`

Tim had heard the doors opening and closing, and stepped out into the hall in time to see Mia heading for her room. "Mia?" 

She paused, flashing him a smile that barely hid her nerves. She was not feeling well, though Dr. Midnite had assured her she was fine, just in the middle of a hard stretch of her body curing itself. "Hey Tim."

Tim frowned, and walked to her, Kon following him. "What's up?" He could easily see that she wasn't okay.

"A little tired, guys...been a pretty busy week, school and all that." 

The frown just deepened, his expression worried. Tired wasn't something he liked to hear from her, and he moved almost completely into her space, looking down into her blue eyes worriedly. "You all right, though?" 

Ollie's words echoed in her ears, as he had called her on her decision to go through this alone, with only Roy knowing, outside of the adults. She looked at him, then at Kon who was just as concerned, and wavered in her conviction that she shouldn't worry them too much. "I've had a rough week," she admitted, weighing if she should speak more.

That got her a gentle hand at the small of her back and her door pushed open. "So let's sit down, and you can tell us what's going on." 

This was going to be very hard for Mia, and she almost chickened out, claimed a low count, but that it was getting better. That, however, was not the kind of relationship she had with Tim, or even with Kon. They settled on her bed, the two smaller ones leaning against Kon when Kon laid on his side, propped on his elbow. "I've been trying an experimental treatment," Mia began.

Tim's shoulders tensed, his eyes worried. 'Yeah?" 

Kon wasn't a lot better, shifting to prop higher up on that arm, trying to crane his had t look at her

"Started it back around Saint Patrick's Day. It's why I have not been coming to see you, Tim, or going to the Titans, and spending every weekend just about at the JSA." She showed them her arms, where the marks of test needles were still visible. "Dr. Midnite thinks I have about four more weeks of treatments. It tears me down a little, not so bad as they say chemo is, but still rough."

"...Midnite? The... JSA's on this? He... wait. 'thinks you have about four more weeks'... until?"

Mia looked down, her guts twisting. This was the part she did not like, the part that might mean losing the casual closeness they shared. "Until I am clean of the virus."

The sound of Tim's brain running those seven little words over and over in his head was almost deafening, his eyes going impossibly huge. "He... thinks he can cure you? Oh, god _Mia_..." and he went from leaning back against Kon to holding her tight, face buried in her hair. "He... really thinks there's a shot at curing you?" voice muffled in her hair. 

Kon felt his throat tighten as he shifted up too, plastering to Mia's back and holding her tight between him and Tim. "Damn, girl, why in hell haven't you told us before this?" 

Mia tried to hide the tear that escaped her control. "Yeah, they think they can...and I ...it had a chance of going really bad...still could, guys. I didn't want you worrying."

Tim snarled at her, a low, harsh frustrated noise, and just held her tight. "You... god you are such an _Arrow_ sometimes! How could you--" He shook his head, hard, stopping that before he said anything stupid. "Okay. What risks, how big a chance of them? What're you risking, Mia?" Worried Robin. 

Mia felt Kon ease back some, and took a deep breath. "Not being cured, but in deep remission instead... not so bad a result. Not being cured, and the disease flaring...bad. Not being cured, and the disease going to advanced stages, very bad. Not being cured and having the disease mutate and flare...worst." She shook her head. "I started with a twenty-five percent chance of a negative result. Down to only a six percent one."

//Too damn high!// Something in Tim yelled, but... he'd have taken any risk to cure her, and she was so brave... It didn't surprise him that she'd been willing to take the chance. 

"No. None of those work for me." One hand let go of her side to slide hard down her back, holding her. //She's really going to be okay? Six percent chance she won't. Oh, shut it.// 

"You're going to be okay; you have to be," Kon said, his voice gruff. "And dammit, we're here! We share the risk, the worry!" 

"Yeah, Ollie kicked me in the can for not sharing already," she told him. She rested her head on Tim's shoulder. "Just couldn't see making you two worry over me." Both heard the slight emphasis on 'me' that said she was still struggling to believe she had any real value in the grand scheme of things.

And Tim lifted his hand to smack her in the shoulder--much more gently than he would have anyone else. "Good for Ollie, Kon's right, and you stop that right now." The threat that he'd smack her again was more than strong enough in his voice to not need to be said. "When were you going to tell us?" 

Mia gave a soft laugh, one that was tinged with relief. "Not until I was clear to go back to the Titans." 

"Way too freaking wrong, Mia!" Kon shook her gently, his TTK around her shoulders. "No more keeping secrets like that!"

Tim gave serious thought to smacking her across the back of the head this time--but Kon's frustrated shake took care of things well enough. "Why in god's name did you think you had to handle this alone?" He wasn't pleased with her. "Sure, Dinah knew, but we're your best friends..." //Right?// "We should've been with you." 

Mia rolled her eyes. "Tim...you needed that trip... bad. You needed the family time like crazy. And Kon, you've been about killing yourself, trying to help Dinah on her team, with her shop, and build the Tower plus be there for Tim." She shook her head. "No, I handled it fine, without having to bother you." 

"You don't make any sense," Kon said. "Really. Don't you get it that you're..." He stopped, having been a step away from saying ours, and he wondered when the bats' possessiveness had rubbed off on him, even as he flushed.

Tim cocked a brow over Mia's head at Kon's expression, though he completely agreed with Kon about that Mia made absolutely no sense whatsoever, worse than most females he knew. "It's not about 'handled it fine'. It's about... wanting to be there for you. And don't tell me you're not scared." 

Her breath hitched as he hit it right on the head. "Terrified."

He shifted, moving to cup her jaw in both his hands, gently making her look at him. "Then why didn't you want us to be there to help you, Mia? At least we could listen. And Kon makes a good pillow." 

"Damn straight." Kon had accepted his lot in life as Tim's pillow...forever. 

"I just didn't want anything to change." Mia refused to cry now, but she did look down with her eyes.

//Huh?// It took a few moments before that sunk in, before he could make the leap of baffling feminine logic that was behind that statement... and then he started swearing at her in Japanese, low and pissed off. Mostly for Kon's sake, he wound down into English after a little bit. "You... I can. not. believe. you. Change things, not change things, that doesn't make a damn bit of difference to the fact that you've been mostly alone and scared for I don't know how long because you were being stupid about this... How could you think there was any chance I didn't want to know I might not have to lose you?" 

"That's what Ollie said." She sank in on herself at his anger, slowly pulling away from them in mind. "I just...look, I don't handle this well! I wanted, so very much, to just get through the treatments and then have to deal with what it would mean between us!" 

Kon kept quiet, feeling like anything he might say would be enough to drive her out of the room, or for her to throw them out if she remembered it was hers.

"Oh, Mia..." Tim shook his head, making his eyes and voice soften, trying to get her to stop pulling away from him. "Sorry. Didn't mean to yell at you... I just... When Kon told me you weren't coming to the Tower I got worried. And then you looked so off... I don't cope well with being scared. I... didn't mean to yell at you." 

"I'm sorry." Mia shook her head. "I was pretty damn scared too."

Tim wrapped his arms close around her again. "I bet," and petted her hair.

She gave a small shake, forcing herself to project calmness. "I really should take a nap, so I'm okay at dinner."

Tim nodded. "Sounds like a good idea." He didn't move, other than to shift his grip on her a little.

Kon used his TTK to settle them both just how he wanted them, his arm sliding under Mia's neck so that he and Tim could keep her tightly between them. "Suits me fine," he added lazily. 

Tim muttered softly about being moved, but didn't actually mind. 

Mia closed her eyes, and shifted down between them so she could put her forehead on Tim's chest, murmuring softly as Kon drew a blanket up over them. One hand came back to rest on his him, while the other rested flat against Tim's stomach. Kon threw a long arm over them both, his hand resting on Tim's hip.

Tim stroked her back, settling down, making himself relax. If he was tensed, she wouldn't sleep... and at least now he had the data. He still didn't understand why she'd been so worried, but that discussion could wait. It was enough, right now, to have her warm and safe between them.

Kon wasn't sure what Mia was so worried about either, but he made no pretense at understanding girls anyway. He let himself drift off as he felt Mia's back unknot, knowing they had made her feel safe again.

`~`~`~`~`

Jay left the two men alone, thinking over the various permutations of alliances this strange family setup would cause, going to find Alfred. When he found Alfred had Lian, who he had met briefly in New York at the Tower, he started to not go in the kitchen. The kid tended to shy up around most strangers, and had certainly not warmed up to his attempts to talk to her. He was hungry, though, and figured it would be a good idea to try and get the kid used to him, if Roy was his brother-in-law for all intents and purposes.

"Master Jason?" Alfred had E.S.P. That was the only explanation. 

"Hey Alfred," he said easily. "Lian." He nodded at the little girl as he sat at the breakfast bar. "I'm a little hungry," he said, using just a hint of the childish whine and petulance.

Alfred reminded himself yet again to adjust the household budget, and went to create one of Jason's preferred sandwiches. 

Lian studied him intently. "Redbird," she finally said, still watching him. 

"Your dad calls you Dart, right? For your codename?" He figured there had to be some way to get her to relax around him.

Lian nodded. "Yeah. He does. But it's not a codename yet."

"Yet," he agreed whole-heartedly.

Alfred sighed, not particularly softly. "One might hope that it never will be, Miss Lian. Master Jason."

Jason looked at Alfred with a rueful shake of his head. "World's doing its dam...worst to get bad, and it takes us to fix that, Alfie."

Alfred placed the sandwich in front of him and had to slowly nod. "I suppose this is true enough. Miss Lian. Master Jason is Master Dick and Master Tim's brother, if no one told you." 

Lian nodded slowly, still watching Jason warily, but thinking over his words. 

Almost as if on cue, Dick breezed in with Roy a step behind him, and plucked Lian up off the stool. "Hi, baby girl," he grinned at her. 

She threw her arms around his neck, squeezing hard. "Miss me?" 

Jay nodded at Roy, watching the archer's wariness toward him with amusement. Despite that they'd been working together for weeks, Roy still wasn't sure of him. 

"Of course I missed you, Dart," Dick told her, hugging her close. 

Lian managed to twist in his arms to where she could stare at him fiercely. "When are you coming home then? Daddy got us a nice big house! With a yard. And he said I can have a dog if I learn how to take care of him." 

Jay ate the sandwich slowly, studying these two and how they interacted.

"I'm going home with you once the party's over, Dart.... a dog, huh? That'd be fun. Not as fun as an elephant, but... elephants don't much like houses." 

"Don't you dare," Roy said, snapping his eyes at his lover. "Or I'll have to kidnap Gar to come entertain her for a day by imitating the circus animals!"

Dick shot a wounded look at Roy, then grinned. "I'd like to see you manage that one." 

"I'll charm Rae," Roy said, aware Jay was studying them intently. He had noticed that Jay did that a lot, sizing up each of the Titans who had come through the New York tower.

Dick laughed, nodding. "That just might work... if Rae wasn't immune to you," he teased. "Dart, you've met Jay, right?"

Lian pressed her forehead to his neck. "Yes," she said softly. "Your brother."

"Yeah. He is. He's pretty cool." //My poor girl.// He hated the shyness she had now. 

"We'll see." She popped up and gave the man in question a look. When Jay winked at her, she gave him a shy smile.

Dick nodded, "Jay, be nice to your niece." 

"I'll be nice to Dart; I promise." His words were innocent enough.

"Good." Dick nodded and shifted to hand her over to Roy, if she wanted to go. If not, he didn't mind holding her at all. Roy took the girl when she seemed willing, then had to let go of her almost immediately as she squealed and took off at a run. 

"Dinah must be here," Roy said. "I swear she feels the rumble of Di's bike."

"Or something," Dick agreed, chuckling softly. "She's got good ears, too."

Jay filed that little piece away as well. He paused a moment, "Jay, did anyone fill you in on things?" 

"You mean the Bat and the Arrow and the Bird?" Jay shook his head. "Too freaking weird."

Dick snorted. "Oh, come on, like we haven't heard weirder?" 

"It's Bruce!" Jay exploded.

"Yeah, so? Not like it's actually new... okay. The willing to share is new."

Jay shrugged. "Whatever." He pushed his plate back, smiling sincerely at Alfred when he took the plate, and stood. "Well, I should head out, go check in on Harvey."

"Will you be returning for dinner?" Alfred asked. 

Jay considered. "If he doesn't need me tonight."

Alfred nodded. 

"You'd better come back," Dick told him.

Roy was amused to see the two of them getting along so well... but then, once Dick'd gotten over his issues with Jay, he'd tried to take care of the kid, so it made sense. 

"City first, Dick," Jay said, with just a hint of firmness. He nodded to Alfred before heading out, passing Dinah in the hall.

Dick followed him. "Like you have to tell me that? Hey, Di." 

"Hi," she said, taking a moment to hug his neck, before she looked at Jay. "Staying out of trouble, Redbird?" Her voice was teasing; there was something about the cocky Titan she liked, from meeting him a few times at the Tower.

"Yeah, right," Dick cracked before Jay could answer. "That'd be a first." 

"Hey, man, I would never do anything to knock this little lady's respect," Jay said, turning on the charm. 

Dinah laughed softly. "You can knock it off; been deflecting those lines since Roy was thirteen."

Dick chuckled softly, and looked up the hall as Bruce surfaced at hearing Dinah's voice. //Better than a whistle.// 

Jay laughed at her words, imagining Roy hitting on this woman. "I'm sure of it." He gave her a jaunty wink, and headed out.

Dinah gave a small wave to Bruce. "Be there in a minute." 

Bruce walked towards them, watching Jay's back as he left, then his head tilted, wondering what she was thinking. She looked over at Dick briefly, then back, implying business, and Bruce nodded once and went back to the den and Ollie to wait this out. 

Dinah breathed a soft sigh of relief. "Just wanted you to know, Dick..." She paused, hoping again she had done right. "Rose's with her father for the weekend."

"..." Dick tried to speak, swallowed, shook his head, and tried again. "She's... with Slade? And is okay with that?" 

Dinah nodded. "I waited, made sure the reunion went well. When he was sure, and she seemed comfortable, I left. He'll drop her off near the Tower Sunday night." She shook her head and sighed again. "Dick...I know it's so damn wrong to have anything to do with him, but I can't help but feel she deserves some contact with her only bloodkin."

"As long as he doesn't hurt her... but he won't. Not now, anyway." //Not with the way he looked when he remembered what happened to her.//

She squeezed his hand as she started to move past. "I told him yesterday I would show him just how much better a fighter I am now if he did."

Dick grinned. "Good threat." 

Dinah nodded, not adding that he had seemed to like that possibility; Dick would know. "See you later, Dick." She headed to the den to see her two men.

Dick took Lian from her and headed back towards Roy, wondering where the other three had gotten off to. 

Bruce was still standing, braced on one leg, talking to Ollie idly as he waited. 

Dinah stepped in and smiled prettily at them. "So, I hear it's Easter, and no one has a place to be."

"Not at the moment, though given what happened at Christmas..."

She smiled even wider, and threw herself into Bruce's arms, one hand reaching for Ollie, and Bruce wrapped his arms around her, kissing her. 

Ollie pressed up behind her, kissing her neck as she clung to Bruce, feeling the lines of her hips with his fingertips, and just pleased to have them both back again. 

Bruce held her close, fingers stroking through her hair as he kissed her, a flicker of worry crossing his mind. When she pulled away from his kiss, she twisted and Ollie received the same treatment, with his full cooperation. Bruce mirrored what Ollie had been doing, sucking at her throat gently, one hand on either of his lovers. 

When Dinah steadied between them, her eyes were closed and she was almost purring. "Oh I have missed you both." 

"That goes double for me, Pretty Bird." Ollie stroked her hair, and ran a hand over Bruce's flank.

"All three of us," Bruce agreed softly, hands moving gently over both of them. 

Dinah placed a hand on his chest and pushed, eyes playful as she gave him a gentle incentive to go back to the couch, and Ollie smiled, going to lock the door to the den.

Bruce offered no resistance, letting her urge him back to the couch. 

Ollie joined them, and Dinah set about showing them both just how much she had missed them. 

`~`~`~`~`

Mia stretched between her two best friends, feeling rested for the first time in weeks. Tim's eyes opened when she moved against him, and he firmly ignored his sleepy instincts. That was Mia, not Kon. 

She looked up at him with a smile. "That was a good nap, Tim. Thank you." Her voice roused Kon, who did run a hand over Tim's hip, while stretching against the warm body in front of him.

"Mm. Glad you slept well. I did, too." The hand on Kon's back tightened slightly in his shirt at the petting. 

Mia closed her eyes briefly, then cleared her throat to get Kon to fully wake up. 

"Mmm," Kon opened his eyes, realized who was right in front of him and blushed. "Oh, man...sorry Mia," he said.

Tim hid the amused smile. Not the first time they'd woken up... oddly entangled, or with a hand somewhere it shouldn't have been... at least this time it wasn't him getting embarrassed. 

"Not that you don't have a great bod, Super Teen, but your boy is over here," Mia teased him, trying to be light-hearted. "It feels like it's almost time for dinner, too...if my stomach is any indication." 

"Mine too," Kon agreed.

Tim nodded. "More time for breakfast, for me, but food still sounds good. And... yes. We've got about half an hour, and Alfred said relaxed, so, plenty of time." 

"Plenty of time says the boy who just needs a comb-thru." Mia kissed his cheek and gave Kon a push, so he would move and let her up. "Out, both of you! I'm exercising my sisterly rights and throwing you out!" Her face and eyes were very amused.

"Yes, Mia," Tim said, smiling slightly at her. 

//Not my sister, Mia,// flickered through Kon's mind before he could shut it up. //Not unless you're claiming Rose.// He let her shove him backwards, though, and slid out of the bed. "Sure, Mia. Y'look fine the way you are, you know." 

She turned her gaze his way and flashed an appreciative smile. "Thanks Kon." She chased them out the door, shutting it behind them. She then took a slow deep breath, her insides shaking as she leaned against the door, thinking she had done just right, and neither would know just what it was weighing on her.

"When did you pick up tact?" Tim asked, arms lightly crossed over his chest. He wasn't entirely certain that Mia was really okay, not yet. 

Kon shrugged. "She does. She's... Mia. Guess we ought to go get ready?" 

Tim nodded at the 'she's... Mia'. That covered it nicely. And they probably should, yes. Kon followed Tim, wondering just how much fooling around he could get away with in the time they had. Tim... wouldn't object much.

`~`~`~`~` 

Dinah paused as she was putting her jewelry back on, and cursed under her breath. Ollie and Bruce had already cleaned up and left her to go talk about the Cave and what needed to be done to bring the Bats back online. She had begged off, too tired of working on the exact same problem for the Society, and too aware she had not yet told them she would not be joining the League. The source of her current dismay with herself was that she had not told Barbara that Rose was off-limits for the weekend. She walked out of the room and activated a link to her partner...and got Helena instead. 

"Yes, Canary?" Helena's voice was buzzing with some form of emotion being held back. 

"Where's Oracle? Not that I'm not glad to hear you too, H, but..."

"She's... busy." 

"O doesn't do busy," Dinah growled softly, worried now for her best friend. "What is up?"

"It's okay, Canary. It's... very, very okay." The hidden emotion was getting stronger, pleasure and shock in fairly equal amounts.

Dinah changed her tactics, going for the wheedling Helena would expect from her. "Tell me, H...please!"

"We... had another one of those resurrection moments, just a little early." The Catholic woman was disturbed, but thankful, for the heroes that had been restored to them. 

Dinah's heart thumped as she tried hard to think of what the latest resurrection had wrought that could have made Barbara leave her workstation. She felt her pulse increase and she could only reach one true conclusion. "H....is it...?" 

"Don't know who you're thinking about, Canary... but Ted Kord walked into the Towers early this afternoon. Haven't seen them since."

" **Oh.my.god.TED!** " Her voice carried through a good bit of the manor as she stopped in the hall, one hand on the banister. Her mind flashed over every single event since Ted had started his crusade and been horribly murdered, and she could not help but cry, to know the wonderfully loyal Beetle had somehow cheated death.

Ollie heard that cry and took off at a run, scared for his lover. Bruce was half a step behind, afraid for both his lover and the teacher she might well have yelled about. 

Tim'd heard that cry and bolted out the door of his room, looking a little mussed. 

Dick, though, was nowhere to be seen or heard. 

Kon was just behind Tim, looking very upset. Mia came from her room, hastily wiping at her face. When Ollie reached Dinah and found tears streaming down her face, holding herself up, he took her in his arms, and turned so Bruce could help him.

Bruce pulled them both close, supporting her, unable to see her face because of how Ollie had pulled her against him. Tim was at their sides in a few moments--it really, really worried him when Dinah screamed like that. "Dinah?" 

She shook her head, and it was Tim who spotted the smile of relief and joy through the tears first. She had barely noted Helena cutting her out after her cry, with a quick mention of other channels to deal with. "Ted's alive; he's alive!" 

Now Mia heard the happiness, and clicked through what could be causing it, what Ted she meant when she had just seen Wildcat the weekend prior. 

"Dinah?" Ollie's voice held a note of hope as he realized just which Ted had been thought dead.

" _Beetle_?" Tim's voice went high, eyes going wide. That had Bruce's full and total attention. 

Dinah nodded vigorously before kissing Ollie full on the mouth in her exuberance. "He's with Babs now, he went to her at the Towers!" She twisted to claim Bruce's lips next, vibrating with the energy of knowing a good man had gotten a second chance. 

Kon looked suitably impressed; he didn't know Ted but most of the hero community had been told the story of Beetle's final days--which meant he was very surprised when Tim whooped for joy and tucked himself against Dinah's side, a very not-Robin, wide smile on his face as he tried to hug her, too. 

Dinah wiggled free of her two men to hold her younger Bat-Boy in that hug, laughing and still crying tears of joy. "She's got him back, Timmy," Dinah said softly. "She's got him back." 

Ollie looked at Bruce over their heads, cocking an eyebrow at the uncharacteristic show of family hugging from Tim.

"I'm going back with you, when you go," Tim demanded, holding her, still grinning and making certain he didn't start to cry, even if he was pretty close. 

"Yes! And if she lets him out of her apartment before we get there, I'll kick her...shins!" Dinah laughed softly as the family stood down from the full scale alert. 

"I take it your friend Babs has a history with our Blue Beetle?" Ollie inquired, amused. 

Kon just tried to keep the grin off his face that Tim was coming home with them. Mia, smiling at the joy in both her 'mom' and her best friend, turned to go back to her room.

Kyle finally surfaced, looking vaguely sheepish and a little sleepy--then his eyes widened as he caught the "...Blue Beetle?" and the fondness and amusement of the tone. "Okay, catch me up..." 

Tim grinned, "I'll _help_. And unplug all her cables, for being stupid."

Ollie shook his head, sliding his hand around Bruce as Dinah moved away fully, her own arm companionably around Tim as they kept threatening Oracle's livelihood if she let the man get away. 

"Blue Beetle is with Oracle right now, apparently, and that's got my Pretty Bird on cloud Nine...and loud about it."

"Apparently... looks like Tim's pretty happy, too." 

Considering that Tim had just barely gotten the urge to grin like an idiot under control, that was very true. //He's back he's back he's back ...// 

Dinah turned and looked at Kyle. "Sorry to disturb everyone, but Ted...Ted being back goes to show that good men do get good breaks." She gave Ollie an apologetic glance, but he nodded; Ted was one who would never had harmed a soul, unlike many of the ones who had gotten that second shot.

"It's okay, Dinah. Glad everything's okay, and that's great news.... How long 'til dinner?" 

"Twenty-one minutes, give or take two," Tim answered over his shoulder. 

"Okay. See you guys then," and the Lantern vanished again. 

Bruce was making plans to visit Oracle's domain shortly. He had... a significant apology to make. 

Dinah let Tim go at last, and grabbed for her phone to call and start relaying the news. The fastest way was to get J'onn, and that would take a few minutes of trying his various identities. She kept walking downstairs, her steps light as air. 

"Should we go tell Roy and Dick?" Kon asked.

Tim thought about that. "Where are they? And where's Lian, for that matter?" 

Ollie drew Bruce back to their room to see what was bothering his lover.

Bruce let him, not that he was much willing to talk. 

Kon shrugged, "No idea. So, probably downstairs?" He looked around, saw Mia vanishing back into her room, and shrugged--she probably wasn't finished getting ready.

Ollie closed the door and cocked his head to the side. "What's eating you?"

Bruce shook his head. "Nothing I can't handle, Ollie." 

"Don't make me get Dinah on your case...just let me know, Bruce." Ollie absolutely hated being shut out.

"I... owe Ted an apology. More than."

Ollie tried to control the surprise from his face. "I see." He shook his head. "I get the feeling you won't be the only one."

Bruce shrugged a shoulder slightly. "Probably true." 

Ollie leaned into his lover. "Going to intrude on them tonight? I can probably keep Dinah occupied if you want."

Bruce shook his head. "No. I'll leave them alone, unless and until Oracle notifies me... or until tomorrow. Huntress didn't, and Dinah hasn't told Babs yet..." 

"That's not the only secret our pretty bird is holding," Ollie said. "Hal told me he spoke to her, and Barry did too. She declined to help figure out who needed to be in the new League."

"And begged off helping downstairs because she's been working with the JSA on their roster..."

"She's joining them," Ollie surmised. "I bet she's already accepted."

Bruce considered that, torn between various reactions. "Probably." 

Ollie pressed. "You realize she probably was influenced by your well known aversion to intra team relationships?"

"And?"

Ollie shook his head. "Just saying. Hal and Barry were put out. She's the third one to refuse them."

"Who else?" 

"Arthur. And me." Ollie shrugged. "That should have been a no-brainer, but Hal had to ask, I guess."

Bruce nodded, "It should have been. You're slightly busy... and it doesn't surprise me that Arthur said no." 

"His boy's going to hold dual teams, though, if Barry gets his way." Ollie grinned at that. "Well, time to go down stairs?"

"Too close to time for dinner to bother, now," Bruce disagreed. 

"Ehh, we'll have the rest of the night after. Get the boys assigned to their jobs."

Bruce nodded. "We'll see if Jason makes it back." 

Ollie gave him a quick kiss, then moved away to open the door back up. "We'll do that."

Bruce caught him for another kiss, slow and easy, then let him go as he heard Alfred's voice.

`~`~`~`~`

Tim had checked the gym first, then headed straight down to the Cave, and couldn't help stopping to smile at the sight of Lian, carefully held in a safety harness, swinging on the trapeze. 

Dick turned his head, Lian safely in Roy's grasp, and blinked. "What's up, Tim? It's not dinnertime yet..." 

Tim tried to contain the grin, but part of it crept into his eyes, his lips, his voice. "Dinah just found out that the weekend is a very appropriate one this year." 

Roy took a moment to look at his lover's kid brother. "Yeah? Why?"

"Blue Beetle's back." He didn't yell. He didn't. He'd scared the bats once in the last six months. "Somehow, Huntress didn't say how, he's back." 

Dick tilted his head, thinking about Ted and Babs... and started to smile. "You said Huntress didn't say?" 

"Yep." 

"Well, now..."

Roy grinned, ear to ear, hearing what his lover was implying. "Guess he's getting a hearty hello..."

Tim nodded. "I wouldn't bet against it. Dinah is over the moon, and calling everyone she can think of." 

"That's a lot of people," Dick commented as he tossed himself down to the net, twisting through a flip as he fell. 

"Bet you're wrong Tim. There's just one person she's trying to call," Roy said, knowing his Dinah. "He just happens to have too many phone numbers."

"..true enough, if she can get him," Tim nodded. 

"I hate it when you three do this..." Kon grumbled. 

"What?" Tim, Dick, and Roy chorused.

"Who're you talking about? You all know what you mean, so you don't bother to say..." 

Tim rubbed his shoulder, "Sorry, Kon. She's trying to get to the Martian Manhunter, if Roy's right." 

Kon looked thoughtful. "Makes a lot more sense than a billion phone calls. He's cool. Eats a lot of cookies, though, when he stops by."

Dick laughed at that. "Yeah, he does.. which is the only reason prepackaged cookies enter this house." 

The intercom chimed softly, and Dick looked over at it. "Alfred wants us up for dinner, apparently. Let's go, Dart." 

The girl fearlessly fell into his waiting arms, laughing and smiling as she did. Roy joined them, shaking his head at his daughter, smiling about the news, and wondering just how long until the cracks in the universe sealed up and they no longer got news like that. That question was on Dick's mind too, but he didn't say anything as they headed upstairs again. 

`~`~`~`~`

Jason came in just as Tim and Kon were escorting Mia to her place, having met her at the base of the stairs. Kon pulled the chair out, and Tim kept the contact a gentleman should, as they seated her. She smiled at both, and Kon smiled back, while Jason checked out the pretty blonde girl at his table. Tim's eyes narrowed slightly, and he settled beside her. 

Kyle and Connor were both a bit damp, but clean, neat, and downstairs on time. Bruce and Ollie were seated on time too, but Dinah came in as Alfred was beginning to look slightly annoyed. However, when he saw Dinah's face, the complete serenity, he merely smiled and reminded himself that women, like kittens, made their own rules.

Dinner was, as usual when Alfred was cooking, an absolute feast.

Dinah was being more of an observer than a talker that night, not liking the subtle signs she saw around Mia's eyes. She kept one eye on them, and watched with vague amusement when Jay's attempts to engage her in flirty conversation failed spectacularly. Lian did eventually take pity on him, consenting to talk to him.

Tim was making himself let Mia fend for herself--and enjoying her comebacks immensely. Dick found Mia entirely amusing, and Lian even moreso... though he, too, could see something was up with Mia. Kon watched it all with a slight air of hostility, feeling out of sorts over the strong possessive/protective streak Mia had kick-started in him. That had Roy's eyebrows arching--he'd spent plenty of time with Kon over the last few weeks--he could see something weird there. But then, he'd been starting to bristle Jay's way, too. Could just be that.

Jay was amused by the two boys flanking the target of his attentions, and resolved to see just how far he could push the littlest wing concerning the girl. 

Tim found himself using a low-level calming routine to keep his temper in check, keeping a very, very sharp ear and eye on his Mia. If she got upset.... all bets were off. And as he'd spent the year doing far more training than anything else... Jason was going to learn just how much better he'd gotten. //Yes, I am that good.// 

Dick took it on himself to break that up with a cheerful insult aimed Jay's way about sticking to his own age group. 

That earned Roy a solid leer. "Not a half bad idea," he drawled lazily, before proceeding to inspect Connor and Kyle head to toe as well, an equal opportunity offender and flirter.

"You're not my type," Kyle told him calmly, completely unworried. 

Roy snorted. "Try it somewhere else, little brother."

Jay laughed full and long, and then grinned. "Guess I'll just have to wait for 'little sister' to come home. She was a pretty one, after all."

Tim very nearly decked him. "She's not coming home, unless you figure out the trick to sex with a ghost." 

Jay turned and looked at him in confusion. "What? What happened to the Batgirl?" 

"He thought you meant Spoiler," Mia said, amused at the misunderstanding. 

"Jay, Cass is perfectly fine. She's not sure yet on coming back to Gotham though," Dinah told the middle Bat-Boy.

//Cass isn't our sister. No more than Babs,// flashed through Tim's mind, even as he went cold with anger at letting his temper get that far away from him. "I misinterpreted. Alfred, thank you for dinner, it was, as usual, excellent. Night, all." 

Mia looked at Tim in concern, and started to excuse herself as well, until Kon stood. 

"G'night everyone," the Super Teen said, following Tim. 

Jay watched, doing some shrewd calculations in his head. It did not add up that his gibing had pushed Tim's nerves that hard unless he was keyed up over something else already.

Dick was actually even more worried. "Jay, some days--no, strike that. You never know when to knock. it. off." 

"Sue me, big bro...it's my nature. And Robins shouldn't be so thin-skinned." 

"This Robin has had to shoulder a hell of a lot more crap than ten kids ought in their life," Mia hissed. "No disrespect, Jay, but sometimes it's a hell of a lot harder to live than to die." And with that, she got up, nodded curtly to Alfred, and went after her friends.

"I'll do more than sue you if Tim doesn't sleep tonight," Dick warned him. "And Kon will tell me." His hand spun idly... as if he were walking one of his sticks over his fingers.

"Boys," Bruce called them down, eyes narrowed. "Stop." 

Tim got upstairs and into his room, fighting the shaking in his hands. 

Ollie eyed Jay, seeing Roy at his most belligerent and then some... and decided that every family had to have at least one problem child. The others stayed out of it, jumping on the idea of dessert when Alfred broached the subject to try ad clear the air. 

Kon was there right behind him, wrapping him tight to his body, and only opening his TTK field when Mia slipped in and up against Tim's back.

"I should not let him get to me," Tim hissed softly, angry with himself. 

"Hey," Kon said. "He's an ass. Our own Guy Gardner." 

Mia rolled her eyes, but she pressed a small kiss to the middle of Tim's shoulder blades to show she understood and sympathized. 

"I knew he'd been around Rose," Tim muttered, furious with himself, locked in on himself. 

Kon grabbed him by the shoulders and squeezed. "Don't. Okay? Not a day goes by with him up there that he doesn't start a fight with somebody." 

"Tim...beating yourself up for letting him get to you...still counts as him getting to you," Mia pointed out, raising her hand to stroke his hair lightly.

Tim let himself curl around Kon, sighing as Mia's words got through his anger. "You're right. He's an ass and not worth the time."

"Not one bit," Kon agreed. 

Mia just smiled, pulling back. "Alright, then; I should let you guys have some privacy."

Tim reached back and caught her hand. "Don't. May need to hear that a few more times." 

Mia looked at Kon, who nodded, showing he was okay with her staying. Mia pressed close to Tim again, resting her forehead on his shoulder. "I appreciate you guys trying to back him off of me," she added.

"You don't need to deal with his bullshit. ...but you were doing damn well," Tim added, lips curling slightly. 

Kon shrugged. "He does that to everyone, but it's about time someone shredded that ego of his. He's not that hot."

"No, not even in the looks department," Mia said.

That actually startled a soft laugh out of Tim. "True. Dick's the pretty one."

Kon shook his head. "Pretty maybe, but not hot like you." 

"Gotta agree with Kon on that one." Mia started working his shoulders.

Tim actually flushed, then sighed and slumped against Kon's body as Mia's strong archer's hands worked on the disaster he'd made of his shoulders. //Unlock the body, unlock the mind... oh, no. Time to be quiet.//

"Kon, lay him on the bed for me. He needs a solid massage." Mia would relax her friend, and that would make Kon's job a little easier. 

Kon moved, and shifted Tim, peeling him out of the shirt as he did. "Hm..." //You have oil here somewhere. I know you do...// 

Tim sighed. "Top dresser drawer. In the first aid kit."

Mia smirked. "Where every good superhero keeps it," she teased, waiting for Kon to flip her the bottle he retrieved. She climbed up on the bed, kneeling over Tim's hips. 

Kon settled beside them, noticing the way Mia's arms corded just slightly with strength she could bearing to bear in her arms, while he stroked Tim's hair.

//Entirely too good to me,// Tim thought softly, relaxing into Mia's touch. She knew what she was doing, not that he was surprised. Words bubbled up inside him, and he started murmuring softly in Hakka. It would undo her work if he fought the urge to talk, but that didn't mean he had to do it in something they would understand. 

Mia worked his back all the way to his waist, working each muscle group with the precision Connor had trained in her, then had to stop. For the Arrows, she would have worked their legs, as it was just as much a part of a cool down after a stressful run as the back and arms. With Tim, she could not; she'd have to let Kon tend to that if he needed more massage to relax.

He looked over his shoulder at her, relaxed almost enough to sleep, but wondering why she'd stopped, confusion faintly written over his features.

She leaned down, kissed his cheek, then sat back up and concentrated on his neck and scalp, her eyes meeting Kon's. 

Kon saw the briefest flicker of something deeply emotional in Mia's eyes before she flashed him a warm smile, and he could almost believe he had imagined it.

Tim settled again, stretching against the bed. "Mia... thank you. Very much..." He was so very glad neither one of them had understood what he was saying. 

"Anytime, Tim, anytime." She continued until he was right on the edge of sleep, and then shifted to leave the room, so Kon could lay with him, and she could clean her hands.

Kon caught her, this time. "Keep your ears open, Mia," he said, barely audible. "Hopefully he won't, but..." //Jay shoved Steph in his face...// "Might need you." 

She nodded. "I'm right across the hall, Kon; door will be open so I can hear." She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek too, before leaving the boys alone.

//Why is she being skittish?// Kon wondered worriedly, then stripped to boxers and settled he and his drowsing lover under the covers. 

"m'a?" 

//God you're wiped...// "Cleaning up." It was true enough, and Tim might really sleep. 

Mia listened outside the door a long moment, then nodded casually to Kyle and Connor going to their room. She went across the hall, cleaned up, and stared a long time at the mirror. One way or another, she was going to have to bite the bullet and really decide what she wanted, and then find out if it was what they wanted.

Bruce and Ollie had gone down to decide what needed to be done, created a few fairly massive lists, and decided to table it all for morning--Bruce's night, until his body reset--and gone up to find Dinah. 

They got into the room looking for her, only to have her come from the other end of the hall and step in behind them, looking sharply at Ollie.

"You told her she had to let them know, didn't you?" Her voice had a small edge to it, that made Bruce wince inwardly, seeing an infamous Arrow/Canary argument brewing.

"She wasn't even going to come, and I had to make her see how unfair she was being to Tim," Ollie retorted, his eyes meeting hers warily. Spending Easter weekend fighting with either of his lovers was not on his agenda. He had not seen either of them nearly enough.

"It would not have hurt Tim to not know for a month, two at max," Dinah said in a low voice. "Now she's going to have another thing to stress over."

Bruce, knowing how worried Tim was in the back of his mind over Mia's health had a hard time agreeing that anything could warrant hiding what Mia was doing, but he listened, even as Ollie ran a hand over his hair.

"Explain it to me, Pretty Bird, how having her two best friends supporting her right now could add stress?"

"Because she's terrified that the friendship is going to suffer once there is no 'security blanket' between them." Dinah relaxed her tone, and Bruce felt the tension lapse, even as he waited to hear the explanation of the faulty feminine logic. "She does not want things to change from the way they have them... Kon with Tim, and her as their friend, and she's pretty well convinced it will."

"I'm not following." This made absolutely no sense to Ollie, and less to Bruce.

Dinah took a deep breath. "Ollie, what did Mia do before she met you?"

"We don't need to go into that," he said gruffly.

"But we do... it's the core of her problem once she is clean." The woman came and sat between them on the bed, having changed into a light robe as they talked. "For too long the only time men touched her was when they wanted that... then along comes Tim, willing to go past the fact she's carrying the disease, willing to touch her and it not mean anything more than affection."

"She thinks getting clean is going to...?" Ollie still did not yet see the whole picture, but he did wince to see Mia's viewpoint.

"She's been worried over things changing, and now she's going to worry over them worrying it will get weird." Dinah pressed into Bruce's arms as he caught and held her, while her hands took Ollie's and drew him to rest close. "The disease has been a huge stop sign about thoughts of sex for Mia and for the boys. Once that's gone... she's just worried because she doesn't want things to go wrong."

"Not a very good reason, but if she's having issues about her past," Bruce rumbled, pausing when Dinah shook her head.

"Here's the real rub, and the reason I chose to not convince her to speak up," she said. "She loves Tim, loves Kon... that's obvious. But she really doesn't know if she wants them to be interested that way, or not. It's probably partly because of how fierce she protects them being together, doesn't want to get in the way, and partly because of her past, but she does have some conflicted thoughts on what could happen down the road."

"And rather than add her worrying over their reactions too, she just chose to keep it quiet for now," Ollie said, finally understanding; even if the logic was severely flawed, he could see the merit of not adding anymore stress on top of what she was already feeling. Dinah merely nodded, then indicated time to talk about the children was over by very solidly kissing each of her men. 

`~`~`~`~`

Kyle sighed with relief as he shut the door behind he and Connor. It'd been a long several days, chasing arms dealers through three states trying to shut them down. He was more than ready to have time alone with his lover again, especially given the mood he'd been in almost the entire time they were hunting... he pulled Connor close, kissing him deep, a hand in his close-cropped hair, the other at the small of his back. 

Connor returned the kiss hungrily. He had grown far too accustomed to having Kyle close, intimately so, every night since his fiancé had come home, and the time they'd spent hunting these last few days had not allowed them that closeness. 

Kyle purred, walking his lover backwards towards the bed as he used a trick he'd gotten very familiar with, using the ring to soundproof the area. Connor smiled into their kiss, breaking away at last. "I do miss this, when we go and work."

"Me, too. God, me too," Kyle agreed and kissed along Connor's jaw, hands sliding intently down his back, caressing. He wanted his lover, right now, on his terms. The archer moaned softly, and moved his hands along Kyle's hips, caressing. 

"Clothes," he said, giving Kyle the word to rid them of what they were wearing. Kyle licked at his ear, hands sliding slowly up under Connor's shirt to peel it off him just as slow. "Mm-hm..." 

Connor shivered, feeling Kyle's mood for what was wanted right now. "You are a tease, and merciless," Connor purred. "I love it."

"I'm glad," Kyle told him as he stripped his lover's shirt off, the quickly shucked his own and nudged Connor down into the bed, getting rid of shoes with a thought, then joined him, knees on either side of his lover's, braced up on one arm to kiss him, slow and deep.

Connor ran his hands over the tight skin of his lover's stomach and ribs. Kyle purred softly at the caress, kissing down Connor's jaw, then his throat, tongue tracing the lines of muscle and vein, free hand sliding over well-known sensitive spots with hungry intent. The archer twisted and rose to meet every kiss, every caress, soft whispery moans escaping him.

"Love how you sound," Kyle said against the hard curve of his upper shoulder, pressing against him, hand tracing slow, hungry lines down the side of his chest. He did, Connor could practically drive him crazy just with that... 

"Really, lover?" Connor smiled as he traced a lazy caress along Kyle's back.

Kyle shivered, and bit gently, lightly worrying a mark onto his skin, sucking slowly, then pulled back to smile at him. "Yes, really. Not that you didn't already know that..." 

"Tell me, Kyle, what else do you love about me? My touch, my taste?" Connor asked as his fingers ghosted over sensitive nerve clusters.

"All of the above," Kyle said softly, meaning it as he licked and sucked over his upper chest--he was madly in love with the shapes of his lover's body, sculpted archer's form absolutely perfect to his eyes and touch--his hand returning his lover's caress with interest, and utterly unwilling to let Connor take over as usual. 

Connor took a moment to shift up against Kyle and brought his hands to Kyle's hair, twining his fingers there. "More, lover."

Kyle tensed his shoulders against the pressure and lifted his head, "When I feel like it," he answered, and licked him, long and slow. 

"Sweet torture," Connor whispered. "I want to feel you, Kyle, I want to have your hands and mouth everywhere," he continued.

"Of course," Kyle replied, body shifting against him as he lapped and sucked gently down to dark, sensitive tight flesh, nipping gently. 

A soft gasp accompanied that, before Connor let his hand trail over Kyle's ear. "Oh...yes."

Kyle purred, sucking harder, fingers pressing into his side and petting, pressed close against his lover, mouth slowly sliding over to the other side of his chest.

"This is killing me," Connor said, moaning again as that mouth caught his skin so tantalizingly.

"I'm just getting started," Kyle told him with a smile, rubbing his cheek against one pectoral as he did. 

"Such a tease," Connor purred, dragging his fingertips along Kyle's back, and feeling his lover shift back into the touch.

"No. Tease would be pinning your hands," Kyle said as he turned his head again, kissing down the line of one bicep, tongue flicking along the division between muscles, purring. He was so damn perfect.

"You wouldn't," Connor said, amused at the very thought of his lover doing that. He twisted and drew his other hand up, caressing Kyle's other ear.

"Yes. I would." Kyle replied, even as he shivered at the touch, still lavishing attention over Connor's arm, down to the join of an elbow. 

"But then I could not touch you," Connor reasoned. "I would not be able to do this..." And he ran a single finger over the nape of Kyle's neck, making him shiver against his body.

"And I might actually get to finish something I plan?" Kyle teased lightly, though he did mean it. Connor had this way of derailing all of his plans. 

"Whatever do you mean, Kyle?" Connor made the touch evening more maddening, running the finger along the line of Kyle's ear. 

"...you're distracting," his lover told him as he shivered... and a flare of green light wrapped lightly around his lover's wrists. 

Connor tensed briefly, then purred softly. "I distract you?" He flexed his hips beneath Kyle.

"Horribly," Kyle said, shifting his fiancé's wrists away from his skin and slowly upwards, mouth returned to tracing muscle-lines and pressure points.

"I think I enjoy distracting you, but..." He gave way to the pressure, relaxing into Kyle's urging.

Kyle bound them together lightly, light shaped like soft rope holding him loosely, and went back to making Connor insane, tracing every line of his lover's chest, mouth and fingers teasing scars and pressure points and sensitive spots hungrily. 

The archer moved into those touches, shivering at the new sensation of having to accept without touching in turn. Kyle smiled to feel that, and twisted to open his lover's pants, tugging them down and away, then went back to the lines of Connor's abs hungrily. 

Connor could only moan, hips grinding up hopefully as the pants were removed.

"Oh," Kyle breathed at the sound of that moan and the way Connor bucked, licking down, one hand stretched up and petting the long line of Connor's bound arm and down his side as he tugged the rest of his fiancé's clothing away... and pressed hungry kisses down the inside line of a thigh. 

The moan keyed down, drew out into a long groan of need and anticipation. "Merciful one, that feels...so good."

Kyle smiled, kissing him again, stroking down his side, other hand slipping over sensitive spots all down his lover's other thigh, loving the way Connor sounded like this.

"Kyle, please... three days of being near and not touching was unbearable enough," Connor told his lover, before crying out very softly when Kyle grazed a very sensitive hot spot.

Kyle purred and caressed that spot again, then admitted the point and ran his tongue slowly up his length, flicking over the tip. A long, low, hushed cry greeted Kyle's efforts, the sensation of being restrained freeing Connor to show his appreciation verbally.

"That's right," Kyle whispered against him, "let me hear you. No-one else will, love," as he licked his lover again, long and slow. He wanted that so badly, to hear his lover reacting to him.

"Kyle, that feels...." He could not help but rock his hips on that long slow swipe, words giving way to another moan.

"Mm?" Kyle asked, kissing his tip gently, then licking slowly, twisting his tongue along the slit there... so rare he got to do this without Connor driving him mad, nice to be able to focus on nothing but his lover.

"Mo~re," Connor demanded, his voice strained by the desire to touch, by enjoying the lack of ability to do so, and the sheer pleasure of Kyle's mouth. Kyle made a small, softly pleased noise and sucked at him lightly, tongue pressing just below his tip, hand pinning his hips down, now. 

"Insane, that's what this is doing...driving me insane...Kyle, oh..." Connor tried to buck up.

Kyle purred, slowly dropping his mouth lower, mouth working around him, keeping his hips pinned. That brought a higher cry, one that seemed to still demand, but there was an edge of plaintiveness too. Connor kept his eyes on his lover, except when the way Kyle would suck made him close them in satisfaction. Kyle purred softly and went all the way down on him, throat working around him, hands now kneading his hips gently. 

"Oh, just like that...."Connor groaned, wanting to flex his hips, to thrust, but knowing he could not. Kyle moaned softly around him, moving on him, making love to his beloved with all the passion he had, making soft, hungry noises as he moved without any intention to. 

There was never a thought of holding back, once the restraint was placed on his wrists, Connor knew. As Kyle drove his body along to a sharp peak, he moaned and cried out.

Kyle loved it, every moment, every cry and move... and kept making love to him until he pulled his mate over, drinking him down hungrily, oddly detached from his own arousal. Connor's voice sang out, louder than Kyle could ever remember hearing him before. His hands knotted in fists, body arching strongly as he spiraled through the sensations.

The sound of Connor letting go like that... god, it was almost better than the way his body writhed... but still not as good as the taste of his lover's pleasure, and slowly he slid up to curl against him--and the touch of Connor's hot, sweat-slick skin against his chest shoved notice of his arousal hard through his nerves, making his shudder against him. 

"Kyle," Connor groaned, his body still shaking. "Lover...please...don't wait, don't stop...I want you."

Kyle stripped out of the rest of his clothing faster than thought, finding the lubricant they'd left in the room with a few moment's thought, and slicked his fingers to gently caress his lover, shifting enough higher to kiss him hungrily, banishing the bonds around his wrists. Connor's hands were on him in an instant, sliding along his back, his shoulders, his arms, all with a potent hunger as he worked his hips against the insistent caresses from Kyle.

"I love you. I love you. God, you feel so good, I missed you..." Kyle said against his lips between kisses, fingers slowly sliding into his beloved gently. Connor moaned, before shifting to kiss Kyle's throat. Kyle bared his throat, back arching slightly to give Connor better access as he stretched his lover gently, controlling himself as best he could.

"Now, Kyle," Connor urged. "I need you now!" He knew as active as they had been it wouldn't take much, and he was already aching again, needing to feel his lover. Kyle shifted, settling between Connor's legs, hand sliding away as he rolled his hips and pressed into his lover. 

Connor cried out again, this one full-throated, needy and trusting. Kyle buried his face in the join of Connor's neck and shoulder, hands sliding under him at his neck and the small of his back to hold his beloved close to him, braced on his elbows to move... "My Connor, my love, my heart..." he whispered softly.

"Yes! Yes, Kyle, all, and more... soul to me, heart of mine," Connor said in a fierce, needy tone.

"Yours," Kyle agreed, moving slowly in him, sucking at his throat, hands sliding, "Mine." Moving slow was almost more than he could stand, but he wanted Connor's pleasure so much.

"Yours...make me yours..." Connor's hands slid over Kyle's back and sides.

"Always," Kyle told him, but took the permission for what it was and let his body move, deep and sure against him over and over again, wrapped close around him. Connor locked his eyes on Kyle's face, watching his lover's pleasure grow. 

He whispered an apology, wishing he could hold off longer for his lover's sake, but Connor felt too good and his control had been shot the moment his lover's hands were back on his skin... his head dropped against his fiancé's other shoulder as he lost it with a whisper of his Connor's name. 

Connor's arms closed tight around Kyle, holding him close, hard, fast kisses on his ear and jaw as the Lantern found his pleasure, and satisfied Connor's need to know Kyle had enjoyed it. Kyle stayed buried in him and wrapped around him, breath coming quick and fast in little half-pants, clinging tight to him. 

"We're together," Connor whispered softly. "Always and ever."

"Yes," Kyle agreed softly, kissing his shoulder slowly, lazily. 

Connor's hand played over Kyle's back lightly. "I can't believe you tied my hands," he said softly, a smile on his lips.

"Shouldn't have told me I wouldn't," Kyle replied, nuzzling his shoulder just to stay in contact. 

"Just remember that," Connor teased playfully, thinking of things he might one day try.

"Looking forward to it," Kyle replied. "Wanted to hear you. Love your voice." 

"Tired?"

"Mmm... little bit." Kyle kissed his shoulder again, and again. He was more than a little bit tired, but not all that willing to admit to it. Connor caught his chin and pulled him to where he could kiss him deeply. Kyle kissed him back, just as deep, still curled close around him. 

"Rest, my love." The archer would let them both sleep for a time before they tried another round.

"Mmm." Kyle shifted, slipping out of him only to curl around him, nestled in his lover's arms as he dropped the shield around their room. He wanted to be able to hear if anything happened. 

After all, the holidays were always interesting in their family.

`~`~`~`~`

Barbara had gone back to her consoles sometime early in the morning, Ted vaguely remembered. When he had come to her, knowing she would not turn him away, that she could help him the best, he had never thought to... He couldn't stop grinning even now. All that 'let's be friends' on both their parts, and now they were bumping up to at least friends with bennies.

At said console, an alert chimed softly, letting her know that someone was on her doorstep. She checked, running full scans to verify who it was before she let the locks slide, surprised he had used the door.

Not only had he used the door, he was in civilian clothing, and walked to her, studying her with all the Bat's intent... and nodding once, slowly. "You look well," he told her softly. 

"And you look...rested, if a little pensive." She could read him almost as well as Dick some days. "What can I do for you?"

"Is Ted still here?"

She nodded slowly. "Still resting." She kept a perfectly straight face about that.

"I need to talk to him, if you think he could be stirred..." 

"Give me a moment." She flipped a switch, putting everyone on a filter loop. She made her way down to her room, pausing and looking in to see Ted was sitting up on the edge of the bed, dressed in his pants. "Bruce is here." 

He nodded. "Thought the voice sounded familiar." He stood and stretched as she turned to leave him alone. He came out not long after Babs had returned to her station.

This conversation wasn't one Bruce wanted to have where anyone could hear it... but then, Ted would probably tell her as soon as he was out the door, if he read this situation right. "Ted," he said softly. "It's... good to see you." 

Ted considered his last memories of Bruce, of the Bat, and made a rueful smile. "Never thought to hear you say that about me."

"...understandable, given how I treated you," Bruce replied. He took another breath, and told himself again to say it. "I'm sorry, Ted."

The man standing in front of him, casually dressed in a pair of slacks, hair still sleep tangled, blinked. Twice. "I...Thank you."

Bruce nodded, "I thought I could still control things. I couldn't." That said, he considered what else to say. "There are a number of people who are ecstatic that you're back. Robin happens to be one of them." 

Ted grinned. "Robin is a pretty darn good kid," Ted said. "Makes a great ally." He then looked at Bruce. "Never meant to make such a joke out of my life no one would believe me when it was time."

"Yes, he does." Bruce shook his head slightly. "You had help. And there were many reasons for what happened."

Ted shook his head. "Thanks..." He looked a little awkward at having to deal with Bruce.

Bruce wasn't much more comfortable. "Be safe, Ted." 

Ted turned to go back down the hall. "Hey, Babs, going to grab a shower. " 

"Okay, Ted." Barbara looked at Bruce, her eyes expressing her thanks.

Bruce shrugged a shoulder slightly, nodding at her. He had felt he had little choice. Now to go home, and back to work on his Cave. "We're back to stay, Babs. We need a few days before we're up and running, but we're home." 

"That's good to hear... you've been missed," she told him softly. 

He nodded, accepting the words, and turned to go. 

"Bruce..."

"Yes?" He looked back over his shoulder, curious. 

"Don't hurt Dinah." She kept her voice even. "She thinks she has me blind to the facts, but what ever little shell game you three have going on, whatever the truth is, don't hurt my friend."

Bruce turned back to her at that. "Babs... hurting Dinah is the last thing I want." He knew better than to say that he wouldn't. 

"That will do, then." She relaxed somewhat. "I've missed you, Bruce."

"You too, Babs."

She smiled. Her nickname had not rolled easily off his lips for years. And after he had left, she went back to work.

`~`~`~`~`

Ted was still somewhat at a loss for the inexplicable miracle. Not him coming back; he really wasn't surprised that his man of science way of life got trumped by a mystical artifact. It came with the territory.

No, his miracle was in the form of one redhead, already hard at work again, who wanted him in her life on a face to face //and more// basis. He knew he still had a lot to get used to, from all he had missed, but Ted Kord was not one to back down from challenges.

Even if the new day to day one would involve how to part the Oracle from her tools of the trade.

`~`~`~`~`

Bruce walked back up into the manor, having taken the helicopter back and forth on his quick trek to Metropolis. He found Alfred awake and beginning breakfast preparations, and went up to wake his lovers. He would get the boys up once they were. He slipped through the doors, stopping to simply look at his lovers.

Ollie was laid on his back, one arm tucked under his head, face turned toward Dinah. She had draped herself over his chest, her ear pressed to his solid heart beat, her hand curved up to rest along his neck. The covers had slipped down to just above their waists, showing the image perfectly.

Bruce just watched them for long moments... absolutely perfect, both of them. Both so light and lovely and strong... wanting them again came so easily. //You. have work to do,// he reminded himself sternly, trying to bank that desire for later and get on with the work to be done.

It was Ollie that cracked one eye open first; not surprising, considering the woman they both loved had been working overtime. "Pretty Bird?" the archer murmured, raising his free hand to stroke her hair, coaxing her to wake up. He was rewarded with a solid stretch against him, as Bruce watched the woman writhe through a fitful wakeup.

Bruce walked over, settling beside their hips at the end of the bed to caress her back gently, other hand running lightly down Ollie's side. "Good morning..." he told them both softly.

"Good morning," Dinah purred, voice still low and husky with sleep as she smiled. 

Ollie ran his hand over to rest on Bruce's thigh, grinning. "Early morning for you isn't it?"

"Here, yes... but not where I've been. My body's trying to tell me it's time to be out, despite the sun..." The sound of Dinah's voice tugged at him, and he dipped his head enough to kiss the side of her throat gently, without intent behind it. 

She moaned softly, shifting to where she could move her hand around his waist, to trace the line of the waist band on his back. "I don't seem to know when it's night or day anymore. I sleep when I can, and go when I'm not sleeping," she admitted. 

Ollie chuckled. "Going to have to do something about that, Pretty Bird." His words were teasing; he knew she was thriving on the multiple needs for her attention. "We've got some work to get to."

Bruce made a low, small noise at her touch, and agreed with Ollie. "Yes we do... not that you have to come help," he told her. "I know you've been running hard." 

"Mmmm," Dinah said softly. "With Dick back, I think the Titans will start picking up more of the load. And Sand wants the team public by month's end." She looked at Ollie, then Bruce. "He invited me to join again. I said yes."

"We'd guessed," Bruce told her softly, stroking her back again. 

Ollie nodded. "It's a good move for you. You'll be happier there," he said. 

"Probably." Dinah would always feel the pull of the League, but she would not jeopardize what she had with Bruce by being his teammate, and there was no way the new League would not recruit the Bat. Even Hal knew they needed him.

Bruce nodded, hand running down Ollie's side again. "Wildcat must be happy." 

Ollie let his own hand run over the other man's muscular thigh as Dinah slowly sat up, hair falling and curtaining her in provocative ways. "He is. So are the others." 

Bruce swallowed the sigh at that, but let his eyes flare... rather she was doing it consciously or not, she was so very provocative... //Work. You have work to do downstairs.// 

She moved off the bed, taking Ollie's eyes--and Bruce's--with her progress, and padded nude to the bathroom. 

"Too bad we have work," Ollie said, only half-teasing.

"Yes," Bruce agreed, watching her. Ollie sat up slowly, and leaned toward Bruce, his eyes lit with the early morning reactions to Dinah and Bruce both.

Bruce kissed him, hand running up into his hair, keeping it light with an effort. Ollie used restraint, breaking the kiss before he got carried away. "Got all weekend," he reminded himself.

Bruce nodded, his eyes saying just how much he would prefer to topple them both back into bed and spend the morning involved in other ways. "Yes we do."

Ollie got up and took over the bathroom as Dinah came back. The smaller woman kissed him in passing, then scrounged jeans and a shirt from the bag she had brought with her. "So, how much work is involved in remodeling the cave?"

Reopening the Manor fully would be less work. Tim and I shut almost everything down before we left, and again after Christmas. And everything mechanical needs maintenance, despite his work. And there's a year's worth of new technology to attempt to integrate... We're going to be busy."

"Dibs on the mechanical...with Roy, probably." She flashed him a smile. "Ask Babs what happened the last time I helped with her computers."

"I heard that story," Bruce replied with a slight smile. "You're not getting near my systems."

Dinah moved very close to him, one hand moving directly to his groin as her other snaked around his neck. "I'll just wait for my chance at your systems," she breathed against his throat, massaging through his pants one good time before kissing him.

Bruce kissed her hard, arms wrapping around her back, growling at her softly. //Minx of a woman, we have work to do...//

Behind them, Ollie cleared his throat as he jerked a pair of pants on. "Dinah, stop tempting us and go get the kids up," Ollie suggested, amused by them.

Bruce let her go, hands sliding away. "He's right." 

She gave a teasing pout. "Fine. But we're stopping an hour before dinner, no matter what."

Bruce smiled at her, though he happened to wonder if that would be enough time... "Pretty when she does that," he mentioned to Ollie. "Though extremely hard to resist."

"Tell me about it." Ollie felt old regrets chase through his head, the urge to go out on the streets overcoming the hurt and disappointment in Dinah's eyes. It was different now, he knew. Now, she was more likely to be the one prowling the streets endlessly than he was. 

Dinah shook her head. "Let me go roust Connor and Kyle; they're the most likely to actually be awake."

Bruce nodded. "I'll get Dick and Roy, who can get the rest of them up." 

"Bets on who's sleeping where in regards to the youngest ones?" Ollie asked with a sly grin. 

Dinah shook her head. "No bets, they're in bed together, likely. Tim was far too upset after dinner for anything else."

Bruce nodded, agreeing with Dinah. He'd been tempted to look in on Tim, but decided against it in favor of catching him at some point today... and was going to be keeping a very sharp eye on both of his younger sons. 

The woman blew them both kisses and made her way to Connor's shared room with Kyle, knocking politely on the door. "Boys! You are both helping with the work load today, so finish up, clean up, and get to breakfast!" 

There was a muffled noise, then Connor's voice called through the door. "Yes, Dinah. We will be...right down."

Bruce followed her, and rapped at Dick's door. 

"Yeah, we're up... Time for breakfast?" came Dick's easy, clear voice. He'd had the same trouble his father had, being wide awake with the onset of what should have been nightfall. 

"Yes. Get the rest of them?" 

Dick sighed, then nodded at the closed door. "Sure. I can do that." //You just don't want to have to wake Tim and Kon. Fine, I'll do it.//

Ollie strolled out and joined both Bruce and Dinah on their way down the stairs, feeling ready to tackle anything. 

"You poor Bats are on the wrong clock schedule," Dinah teased.

"I know. We'll get back on the right clock within a day or two, though." 

Dick slid out of his room and went to shove Jay's door open, where he had to dodge the pillow thrown at him for the intrusion. "Go'way."

He caught it before it hit the ground and threw it back. If Jay didn't catch it, it was going to hit him across the face. A strong hand came up, snatched it, then tucked it under his body as he rolled to burrow into pillows and covers.

"Jay, don't make me come over there," Dick warned. "It's morning." 

"I know it is; that's why I'm trying to sleep! I just got in..." He raised up and glared at the clock. "Two hours ago."

"That's your fault. We've got work to do downstairs." 

"But I was working then," Jason whined, sitting up and stretching, showing skin tattooed by their way of life in scars.

"Alfred's making breakfast," Dick told him, not above blatant bribery.

"I'm coming," he promised, standing so he could stretch, body muscular, but without an ounce of fat over it, sculpted by hard living and high nerves.

Dick nodded. "Good. Get the kids. I'm going to go wake my stepdaughter, if Roy hasn't already." He then frowned. "Just be nice to Tim, damn it." 

Jason frowned. "I won't start shit before noon, promise."

"...That's probably the best I can hope for, from you," Dick nodded and went to go wake Lian and take her to breakfast. 

He found Roy in the room with her, the little girl in his arms as he petted her back and hair, slowly drawing her up to the waking world. Dick settled down with them, leaning over for a kiss. "Little wing's still a showoff. And if he starts anything with Tim before noon, shoot him." 

"I can do that. Mia's got enough on her plate to not be worrying about Tim so much." Roy kissed him soundly, then Lian made a noise at them and had to be kissed and tickled some. Dick had nodded at that, then turned his attention to their daughter, leaving the rest of the kids in Jay's hands... stupid as that might be. 

Jason finished dressing, ran a comb through his hair with more of a promise than an actual attempt to clean up, and went to find Tim. He'd wake the kid up, let him get his friends moving.

Tim was out cold, securely caught between his boyfriend and his best friend, face buried against Kon's shoulder, and not moving for anything. Mia had heard Kon call her at the first of Tim's dreams in the middle of the night, and had joined them. Her scent and soft voice reassuring him had seemed to do the trick, and all three had curled up tightly, legs intertwined and arms cocooning Tim. Kon was just as deep asleep, listening to Tim and Mia and for trouble, but nothing else. 

It was the girl, with her bright blonde hair who finally roused, seeing Jason standing in the parted doorway. She frowned, then glared at him, shifting to an even more protective position around Tim, her hand tensing on Kon. 

"Cool it, blondie...we're being summoned," Jay said. "Breakfast, for now. So get your boyfriends up, and get them moving." He had to admit that his little brother wasn't doing too shabby for himself, with a built boyfriend and a stacked girlfriend like that.

Kon's eyes opened at the sound of voices and the grip of Mia's hand, looking for the source. //Oh. Jason. Breakfast? Okay.// He petted Tim gently, and smiled at the way just burrowed closer. 

Jay remained in the doorway, watching as Mia leaned down to Tim's ear. "Tim, I think we need to get up, 'kay? Probably has something to do with Ollie and Bruce exploring the cave yesterday."

Tim muttered, and slowly opened his eyes. "mia? didn't think you'd stayed?" his voice sleep-thick and confused, but not unhappy. 

"I came back," she told him.

"Oh. Okay... god. It's late..." 

"No, it's early," Kon told him, then looked 'go away' at Jason. 

Jay smirked but did go on his way. Mia petted Tim's hair. "Got to get on States' Time."

"I know," Tim said, trying not to stretch while Mia was so close to him. 

She smiled at him and moved to sit up so she could stretch, not wanting an awkward scene. Kon's eyes fixed on her as she moved, before he could make himself look away, trying to make himself not appreciate the sight of his best girl friend arching like that. Tim rolled to his back and stretched from toes to fingertips up over his head, yawning as he did. 

When the pair had finished stretching, Mia stood and gave them a toss of her head. "Tim, can I borrow an old shirt? I don't think I have anything to hold up to a day of working down there."

"Sure," Tim shrugged and slid out of the bed to go find one for her. That took a couple of moments in a dresser drawer and he tossed the red shirt back at her as he picked one for himself. Kon followed them out of bed, kissed Tim, and went to get dressed himself, pulling stuff out of his suitcase before he headed into the bathroom. 

"Thanks, Tim." She left the room to go change in the privacy of her own. 

Tim dressed quickly, then went to lean against the bathroom door. "When'd Mia come back? And why didn't I notice?" 

"You were asleep," Kon pointed out, pulling his shirt over his head. "Middle of the night sometime, I didn't look at a clock." Kon then looked at Tim. "You were starting to dream; she fixed it."

Tim sighed. "Dream, translated, nightmare... sorry." 

Kon shrugged. "Don't worry about it. We both figured you'd have them."

Tim shook his head at that, frustrated. "Okay. Remind me to tell her thank you. Come on, we're going to be late for breakfast." 

"Can't have that," Kon protested and headed downstairs with him. Mia came flying down behind them, bright smiles turned on for them both as they crowded into the dining room, the last to arrive.

"Thanks, Mia," Tim said against her ear as he pulled her chair out, then settled beside her. 

Bruce watched the three of them, recognizing that shirt and the behaviors that meant one of the three of them had had a bad night, presumably Tim. 

Alfred saw to getting a full breakfast into them, knowing he would be lucky if they ate the sandwiches he planned for lunch, once they all got working. He had intentions of holding Mia to refreshment duty as much as possible, having picked up on the fact that she seemed to be less well than on other visits. They all ate quickly, willing to get to work... well, the Bat-boys were. Kon just figured he was there, he ought to help, which was Kyle's opinion as well. 

Breakfast finished, they headed downstairs, studied the lists, and split up to get things accomplished. Bruce and Tim tackled the computer systems first, putting everything back together and running upgrades. Dick went after the non-computer machinery, the training equipment the next thing on his list once that was done if Connor didn't beat him to it. Kon wound up moving things and re-positioning them along with Kyle, whose ring made some things a heck of a lot easier. Roy was co-opted into playing mechanic along with Dinah, not that he minded in the slightest.

Mia assisted with tight work, as Tim was getting just big enough that he had a little difficulty getting at some of the smaller spots. She and Lian also aided Alfred when they were needed, which proved to be the one stumbling block of the day. Jay had teased all morning as he assisted in the brute work, but when his flirting with Mia made her actually step back from him; both Kon and Tim flowed to her side, making a three on one glaring match. Mia had to take a deep breath to steady herself, trying hard not to let the unnerving ex-Robin push her buttons. "Jay, I'm not interested in you; I will never be interested in you. So drop it, and then we can be friends," she said.

//Take the no for the answer it is, Jay,// Tim glared, standing at her back. 

Kon had just about had enough of this, and if Jay kept pushing, he was going to find himself dropped in the very cold river that had originally cut the Cave, and still ran below. Despite himself, his eyes tried to flicker to red. 

Jay took in the appearance of her friends so swiftly at her unease, then the way she had regrouped, and was holding out an olive branch. Slowly, he let his lazy grin turn to a proper smile, and held his hand out. "Deal, Speedy... and nice to really meet you."

Kon settled back, relaxing as Jay cut the bullshit. Tim nodded once and stayed at Mia's back until he was sure she was okay. 

Mia shook the young man's hand, and then turned to go finish what she had been doing for Alfred, her fingertips brushing Tim's lightly. "Thanks, guys," she said softly as the three of them moved away.

"Anytime. Not your fault my... brother... is a jackass," Tim said just as softly. 

"I was gonna chuck him in the river if he didn't knock it off," Kon told her. 

Dick had spotted that, and Jay found himself pinned against the back of a set of computers. "Did I, or did I not, tell you not to start something with Tim?" 

"It's after noon," Jay pointed out. "And it wasn't littlest Wing I wanted to start things with," he added in a smug tone.

"It wasn't when you started, little bro," Dick replied, then his eyes narrowed. "...Messing with Mia is starting things with Tim, idiot, even if they aren't together. Also, she's too young for you, and off limits in general." 

"She doesn't carry herself too young," Jay said. "And if they're not together, they sure have a funny way of being that way...all curled in on each other to sleep like they were."

"Her life makes yours look like a cakewalk, Jay. That grows you up fast.... damn. Wonder which one of them had the nightmares? Probably Tim, no thanks to you..." 

Jason counted from ten backwards, as it was supposed to be a calming trick. "Okay, tell. I know about Tim losing his father...is that what knots Littlest Wing up?"

Dick sighed. "C'mon, Jay. Let's go have a chat." He let his brother down, and headed for a quiet corner of the Cave. "What d'ya want first?" 

Jason considered. "Why don't you start with Timmy, and move forward to how come we inherited the Arrows, and Bruce is actually a god damned human again?"

"K. Well, Tim's always been... wound tight, but... his dad found out," an open gesture of his hands said about what, "and flipped, demanded that Tim stop or he'd go public, tell everyone who we are... Tim agreed, even though there's no way he could have made it stick... which wound up giving us Steph as Robin, 'til she was killed in the gang war, then we lost his dad when everything came out about the League and Dr. Light... and then Kon died stopping SB -Prime and Alex Luthor... I was terrified he was going to follow them." 

Jay cut him a sidelong glance. "Heard you almost bit it in the big fight," he admitted.

"It was close," Dick nodded. "Which probably didn't help any." 

Jay nodded. "So somewhere along the road, you guys all hooked up with the Arrows."

"They stuck Roy and I in the same hospital room, once I was out of the ICU, so they were all under each other's feet. Then we took off, but Roy and I stayed in touch, and we wound up all doing Thanksgiving at Ollie's. Di and Bruce'd gotten together a couple months before, while we were in Budapest, and then sometime over Thanksgiving, he and Ollie got her into bed. She's loud, by the way. Roy and I were back together by that point, and Tim didn't have anyone to talk to but Mia, so they'd spent almost all day together. Passed out that way, too, which was cute."

"If they had not had clothes on, what I saw this morning would have counted for a freeze frame from a porno," Jay snorted.

Dick rolled his eyes. "You're obsessed. They're not involved. They can't be, not safely. Anyway. They'd gone out and done some hero-style bonding, and by the time we left, they were IMing each other like crazy. Speedy and Robin at it again.... then we got Kon back for Christmas. Hell of a present Di brought Tim." 

Jay caught that 'safely' and cocked his head. "Girl's sick?"

Dick nodded. "She's HIV positive." 

Jay nodded then. A lot of things clicked into place then, and he could see how his little brother would be very tense over her, knowing he could one day lose her to something other than their way of life, something he could not fight, if Dick was right on how well they had bonded. "I get it now."

"Good. Gonna play nice, now?" 

"Mostly."

"Of course. It's you. Anything else, while I'm answering questions?"

Jay sized him up, then grinned. "How's it feel to be starting your own family? You and the Arrow Head with his little girl?"

"Great," Dick replied, grinning back. "Just... great." 

Jay laughed then, throwing an arm around Dick's shoulders. "Back to work, bro."

Dick nodded, and headed that way. 

Dinah looked over at Roy, having stopped to watch the drama with the kids and Jay. "Any idea which way she wants the thing with her and the boys to go, once she's well?" she asked softly. "Because it seems to me they are being highly protective for just brothers."

Roy shook his head. "She's not telling me. Body language says more, yeah, when they're not paying attention, but... I dunno. You know she's scared to mess things up with them." 

"Yeah. Damned protective of them as a couple. Like she wants them to have a happily ever after no one can screw with." She shook her head. "Like she doesn't believe she deserves that."

"...I'll have a chat with her about that," Roy said after a moment, voice dark. 

"Thanks, Boy-o." Dinah threw him a grateful smile. 

"No problem. Not like I don't know that mindset." 

"My thinking...hope I broke you of it." She grinned at him then, letting her pride in him shine through.

"Y' did, Di. Y'did." He kissed her cheek, then went back to cussing at an engine. She moved back over to her own vehicle currently being cussed at, cheerfully adding her voice to his with colorful mechanical inflections.

`~`~`~`~`

"They're back, Harvey," Jason said, sliding into the man's office. "You can finally relax a little." He had not been able to tell Harvey the night before, as their patrols had gone two very different directions and outcomes.

Harvey looked at him, studying his sometimes-partner with sharp eyes. "They are, hmm? I thought they intended to stay away the full year." He wasn't... quite certain how he felt about that. He'd... enjoyed his time as the city's protector, after all, and with Batman back... Things were going to get interesting. 

Jason walked over and perched on the desk. "Yeah, but you know, Harvey...I think there's more than enough that goes on here, that you and I can still work together. What do you say? Still partners?" He wanted to keep the reformed psychopath right under his eyes.

Harvey nodded. "Bruce and I will probably butt heads quite a bit, but... that's the peril of working with him, I suppose. Still partners, sure, kid." 

Jason shrugged. "I know we'll all butt heads. Doesn't matter as long as the right heads get busted."

"...There's a point," Harvey nodded. "Good enough." //Maybe we can finally clean this city up, all of us working together...// 

The rough and tumble former Robin grinned like a devil. "That's the spirit."

`~`~`~`~`

Slade pulled up to a corner near the ferry to the Tower, dark car completely unremarkable. "Take care, kitten," he told his daughter, turning in the seat to look at her. The weekend... had been good, had smoothed over some of the damage between them. They both still bore the traces of healing bruises from sparring, and she looked... well. Both rested and eager to get back to the Titans.

She reached across the seat, moving close enough to hug his neck. "Thank you, Daddy." She did not ask when they would do it again; she would trust in him to contact her or Dinah some time in the future, as he had told her he would be watching over her.

"You're welcome, Rose," he told her, arm curling around her back to hug her for a moment, then he let go again. "I'll see you."

"I know." She was very happy with that, but she had one burning question. "Daddy...should I know anything about Dinah? She's very...trusting, for a hero, of you. Almost like Dick was."

"No, Rose. There's nothing you need to know. Dinah and I go back." The powerful attraction between the two of them was still there, but Dinah had apparently made her choice elsewhere. Not that that arrogant archer would ever be good enough for her, but... who understood how any woman's mind worked? 

"Good." Rose did not need that complication on her life; she was fond of Dinah, but not that much.

He chuckled softly, amused. "Go on, Rose. They'll be waiting, by now." 

She nodded, slipping out of the car. "Be careful, Daddy."

"Always, kitten." Once she closed the door, he drove away, not looking back. Neither did she, secure that he loved her, that he was sane, and that somehow, she would still have what remained of her family, in addition to her new one.

One day she was going to get the full story out of either her father or Dinah. What was the hold between them, that they were sharing the responsibility for her? She knew it wasn't sexual, despite the occasional flirting between them. She was pretty sure it wasn't even a life debt, in either direction.

Whatever it was, though, Rose was happy for the first time since before she knew she was Slade Wilson's daughter. Dinah didn't try to be mom, but she was like a big sister to talk to at the right moments. And Slade…she had the impression her father's hell-raising wasn't over, but he was in a quiet phase, just willing to teach her and spend time.

That suited her, and she could put the mystery on the back burner, for now.

`~`~`~`~`

There were so many Titans now. Dick could hardly remember when the roster had been quite so full of active members. And it just kept getting better, as former Titans heard and got back in touch, opting for reserve status and getting new comms. 

He wasn't sure it could last, that they wouldn't fall right back to old habits…and even as he thought it, Roy slid in behind him, arms circling his waist.

They might falter, as it was human nature, but they'd never again let the team fail. Not now that he had finally planted his roots down.


	9. Memorial Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The youngest start to settle at last

Dinah slipped into her seat opposite the white-haired man with haste, a stray bit of wind whipping her scarf from her before she could react, causing her to cuss softly and try to pull the neck of her blouse higher. His quick eye noted the rather fresh marks left there before she managed to get herself situated.

"I needed to let you know I'm not going to be home this weekend at all…and I think Rose would appreciate not being trapped at the Tower." She tried hard to keep her voice level, but his shrewd gaze was affecting her composure.

//Fresh love-marks, Dinah, when the Arrow's been off in Star City so long?// "You know, sister, if you're losing your taste for archers..."

She blushed brightly, looking anywhere but him. "It's got nothing to do with losing my tastes," she stammered.

One eyebrow arched, eyes deliberately on one of those now-hidden marks... familiar, now-hidden marks. He knew that shape... "Oh, really now? Well. That explains it... Who would have thought the gossip mags would ever get something right?" Oh, yes. That explained quite a bit of Batman's annoyance with him, that utterly locked-down body language in his presence... and he'd thought it was just Dick getting his cape in a twist.

"They're not!" she said too quickly, before finally meeting his eye and shaking her head. "Oh god, Slade…you have to keep quiet on this…even to them if you cross their paths," she pressed. 

He smiled slowly at her, a wickedly amused expression on his face. "What's it worth to you, little bird?" Not that he would say a word to anyone else, but if he crossed either of their paths. She groaned.

"It's worth quite a lot, because I don't need my current lovers trying to kill my ex-lover over some perceived macho-bullshit rite," she said in exasperation. "Especially when I would have to give them even odds if they were in the fight together against you."

Slade chuckled, smiling at her for both the compliment, and the irritation in her voice. "Mm... they would be trouble... and I don't need you annoyed with me for breaking them both. Perhaps it's not worth the effort."

She laughed softly. "Still the same old arrogant son of a bitch." She was amused, and not so irritable. "So, Rose? Can you rescue her from the Tower? She can't go with me; she doesn't know all the i.d.'s of the people who will be around, and Bruce would kill me if I bring her under those circumstances."

"I think I can manage to spend time with my daughter, yes." The rest of her words simply gained a smile. 

She reached over the table and squeezed his hand. "Thank you. Now, what have you ordered for our lunch?" She batted her eyelashes at him, continuing the playful flirt/banter routine of their meetings.

"I asked the cooks. We'll see when it gets here." Rose had mentioned that little habit of hers.

"Sounds good." She smiled as she sat back.

`~`~`~`~`

Mia smiled at Tim and Kon as she got out of the car ahead of Ollie. "Hi!" She held up her bow case as way of explanation for her bright smiles.

//Bow. She hasn't been, because of the--// thoughts cut off as the realization crashed into him, and he took three fast steps forward to wrap his arms around her, barely managing not to spin her around. "You're okay?!" Kon blinked, coming to it a little slower, and then they were both in a Kryptonian bear hug.

She hugged his neck tight. "Doc told me yesterday I'm free to start training again, get back to shape while he monitors, makes sure everything is stable." 

Ollie watched the kids, then shook his head and started on in. He had noted the helicopter was on site, so Bruce and Dinah should be back.

Kon hugged her, grinning madly, while Tim just hugged her tighter, so much relief in the eye she couldn't see. "I'm not going to lose you," he whispered against her cheek. 

Mia clutched even tighter to him, her smile fading at that reminder of his crosses. She was grateful when Kon added TTK to their hug, letting them all three feel safe in a cocoon of his energy.

Tim shifted his head back a little, looking into her eyes. "It'll be interesting, getting you worked back into the team..." he smiled at her, changing the topic deliberately. Kon wasn't letting them go yet.

Bruce was, and met him in the hallway. "Easy trip?"

Ollie nodded, grinning. "Connor and Kyle may not make it at all. House hunting in Star this weekend."

Bruce nodded, "And keeping an eye on the city." He knew as well as Ollie must that that wasn't all the pair was going to be doing. "Dick and Roy, on the other hand, are coming down with Lian." He listened. "Mia and the boys still outside?"

"Yes," Ollie began before he was distracted by Dinah coming down from the staircase. "Pretty Bird…" 

She had taken advantage of their arrival to change into a pair of jeans and a half shirt, which left her looking young enough to be Mia's sister, especially with her hair twisted up in a pony tail. She had taken the time to cover the marks still fading, not wanting to scandalize Alfred, but she was radiating a glow of contentment. Bruce had been on business in Metropolis for days.

"Oliver." She flowed up to him and kissed him soundly. 

Bruce watched her with a smile, enjoying the sight of both of them, especially with her dressed the way she was, though a flicker of thought about how young she looked did cross his mind. When she broke from Ollie, the archer wavered on his feet a minute, eyes closed.

"Hmm…Bruce, if that's how you get her all cheered up, we're going to have to send you up to Metropolis more," Ollie said.

"Oh, that was a perfect little pick-me-up…but I'm just as happy to be home with both of you." Dinah looped one arm around each man's waist. "So, Bruce, does Alfred or Dick handle the grill duties?"

"I do, actually," Bruce replied, smiling both at the reaction that was sure to get, and the sound of her calling his home her home. "Alfred insists on preparing everything, but it's my grill."

"This should be interesting," Ollie teased. "Alfred has the fire department on speed dial?"

"Ollie!" Dinah sounded amused. "You know the boys will have fire extinguishers at hand…" She grinned slyly at her more serious lover.

Bruce smiled back at them both. "Oh, they probably will." Dick would do it as part of the long-running joke, while Tim's reasons tended to remain his own.

Dinah watched as the three kids finally came in, Mia as firmly tucked between her two 'friends' as Dinah was between the two men. She saw the bow case and smiled, knowing just what the girl would be up to, and resolving to find time to help Speedy.

"She's been doing nothing but going over her equipment all week, waiting for the go-ahead," Ollie murmured low enough for just the two of them to hear.

"And apparently got it," Bruce said softly, arm tightening in a silent thanks around his lady. 

Tim looked at the three of them, at he, Kon, and Mia, and shoved certain things aside yet again.

Mia grinned as she pushed away from the two boys. "Come on! Roy promised me there were archery targets downstairs! I'm dying to get started again, and Ollie wouldn't let me before our flight," she said, heading for the study.

"Congratulations, Mia," Bruce called after her. She waved a grateful hand his way before they vanished together.

Tim shook his head, amused, and followed. "Yeah, we've got some set up." 

Kon shrugged and followed. "Bart used to go play fetch with Cissie's arrows, guess I can for you."

"You two don't have to stay…My aim's going to be awful," she pointed out. "I'm perfectly content to practice alone while you two…go do other things."

Tim snorted. "Your aim is not going to be awful. And what if we don't want to leave you?"

Mia shrugged. "Just saying, pretty boring to stand around and watch a chick pull bow over and over again. I want to work on that, get my upper body back, before I try sparring again."

"Mia, if we get bored, you'll know it. Until then, let us be glad you're coming back, and that you're okay." That came from Kon, oddly enough. The girl leaned over and kissed his cheek for being so sweet, before slipping ahead of them on the stairs leading down.

"Well, it might be good to have your eyes anyway. Tell me where my posture is failing, like Cissie taught you guys." Tim nodded. That would give Robin something to focus on other than simply watching her move.

"Sure. Tim'll be better at that than I will, but I'll try and help."

`~`~`~`~`

The girl had debated where to go first, as she owed first loyalty to the one who had granted her the right to her warrior name. However, she was drawn to the concept of home, and her mentor no longer lived at home.

That decided, she had found herself back in Gotham, back among the prey and the hunters she had categorized, analyzed, and filed away within her many, many muscle reflexes. The first place she had headed was the Cave, his Cave, not hers. She would need to retrieve her suit, her things, to take back her job.

Mia looked startled as the alarm beeped, warning of an intrusion on one of the few footpaths into the Cave.

Kon tensed and looked to Tim, who was in motion instantly, going for his mask, though he had no time to get into the full suit. "Mask," he called back to Mia, not at all pleased at the moment. Mask settled over his eyes and staff flicked out to its full length, he headed to that entrance. "SB?" 

"Right behind ya, man."

"Like you have to tell me," she muttered, fitting her mask quickly before following with her bow at ready. She listened carefully, and then almost jumped out of her skin as an Asian girl near her own age melted out of a shadow just in front of Tim.

Tim snarled mentally that she'd gotten that close. //Damn it. Have to go back to training against her.// "Welcome back, Cass," he said mildly, small smile on his lips. 

"Cass!" Kon whooped, "Man, girl, it's good to see you!" His mild crush on her was gone into what he shared with Tim (with Mi--Shut Up!), but he still liked her.

"Still loud," Cass told Kon, before smiling at Tim. "See you're back. City ready for me?" she teased.

Mia kept quiet, not knowing the girl, but taking in the fact Tim approved of her, as did Kon.

Tim smirked slightly. "Is it ever?" There was a compliment in the words. "Couple of new faces you'll need to know about, though." He reached out to her, offering just the clasp of his hand. Cass... was no more the hugging type than he normally was. 

Kon shrugged. "Yeah, even dying didn't change that. Sorry, I'll try and be quieter." 

She took Tim's hands, squeezed, then faced Mia, and read her. What she saw was amusing to her, but she kept it out of all but her eyes.

"Cass. Batgirl."

"I'm Mia, err, Speedy." The blonde found herself just slightly unnerved by those soul-searching brown eyes.

Kon grinned, amused. "You're both, cause you're not in the suit yet?" 

Tim shook his head, amused. "I was going to introduce the two of you, but as usual, Cass handled things herself."

Mia gave Kon a glare, then smiled to take the sting out. "If she's a Bat, no point in hiding who I am," she said.

"Point." Cass continued their journey into the cave. "Tim, tell all?" She had fallen back to her clipped vocabulary while traveling with her mother, neither of them big on conversation.

"We've been back since Easter. Two-Face got himself cured and is protecting the city, handled it while we were gone. Well, other than Christmas. Red Hood decided that he would be more effective if he didn't have to worry about getting jailed, stopped killing, and is back to annoying the heck out of the rest of us. It really is Jason, by the way." His long, long look at where the Case had stood told her which Jason. "They're the new players in town. It's been a good month, with all of us working. Dinah's in every so often, and Dick and Roy come down from New York if we need more hands."

Cass looked at Mia, who nodded. "Yeah, me and Ollie…Green Arrow come over on the holidays." The archer smiled when Cass did, accepting that as part of life. "My brother, Connor, and his fiancé, Kyle, sometimes do too."

"Big family now." Cass looked from Mia to Kon, then to Tim knowingly.

"Yeah. We are," Tim agreed, then narrowed his eyes at Cass with a slight shake of his head. //You're reading too much into it.// Her slight smirk said otherwise. "Makes life interesting."

Mia walked off, to let them get reacquainted, her mind and soul focusing back on her art, on the bow. She had been driven all week to get to this point, and Dr. Midnite had been very slow to agree to let her.

Kon sighed, "I hate it when you talk over my head." 

Tim looked over at him and smiled, "Don't worry about it. Bat-thing. Anything else you want to know, Cass?" He couldn't wait for her to see Ollie, Bruce, and Dinah in close proximity. Speaking of whom, one of them ought to be... //oh, duh. no suit upstairs, not enough time to get in to one before... duh. Thanks, boss.// "As soon as I let everyone know it's okay, I mean."

"Will learn as I see. Came for suit, found new cave to use." She would not throw herself right back into their mix.

Tim nodded. "Yeah, I guess you will." He headed for the comm. back, and tapped it. "Alfred?" 

"Yes, Master Tim?" concerned voice.

"Everything's clear. It's Cass. She came after her stuff."

"Master Bruce will expect her to join us for dinner, Master Tim. Impress this upon her." Alfred could not quite keep the happiness out of his voice.

Cass looked less than convinced, but Kon's body language indicated a tense wish for her to be at dinner too, much like Tim's. She then nodded curtly. 

"Will stay."

"She says she'll stay," Tim relayed, and cut the connection. "Up for a match, Cass?" he was looking towards the mats, eagerness in his eyes when he pulled the mask away.

"You get butt whooped." Cass's smile was infectious as she walked with him.

Kon snickered. "That'll be fun to watch on replay," as he headed over to reclaim his spot a few feet away from Mia. 

"Oh, no. We're not taping this. I may get humiliated, here, and that's not going on camera," Tim protested. He didn't think he would, he had a few new tricks up his sleeve too, but she'd been with Shiva so long.

Mia listened with one ear, trying hard to concentrate on her target, on the pull of the bow. She did not think about the history of Batgirls and Robins. Or the rumors of Superboys with Batgirls. None of that needed her attention; her archery did.

Cass was very much her mother's child…and more, as she met Tim on the mats. He had a slight edge in the fact that Dinah and Connor had been sharing the Shiva style, looking for counters with them, but Cass had done nothing but train and travel with her mother for most of a year.

Kon could see that something was up with Mia, but he didn't have a clue what, and just watched her worriedly. "Mia, your shoulder's dropping..." he told her when it became noticeable even to him. 

Tim had attention for nothing but the fight, Kon's words barely registering as he worked with everything he had at keeping her off him and managing attacks in return--and he grinned tightly every time one of the counters they'd worked out worked on Cass.

Cass, in turn, was taking note of the counters, and of the newer influences on her friend's style. She was aware of peripheral things, such as Mia's angry jerk up into a firmer posture, and Kon's frown when he noticed the rough move.

Mia caught that rough annoyance and chastised herself inwardly. //Be happy for them. They knew her before you.// "Thanks, Kon." She let an arrow fly, wincing when it was nearly three millimeters off the center.

"No prob, Mia," he replied with a smile, reminding himself to take this up with Tim later. 

It wasn't all that long before Dick came bounding down the stairs into the cave, heard the sound of blows and the thwap of arrows, and headed that direction with a grin. He didn't want to disturb the sparring pair, so he headed over to Mia and Kon. "Tim getting his butt kicked?" 

"Doesn't look like it to me, but what do I know? You tell me," Kon replied. 

Dick looked that way, and watched for a bit. "No... not too bad. Cass's scoring on him pretty good, but he's tagging her back." He looked Mia's way, watching her. //What's got you upset, Mia girl?//

"Seems Connor's training has been helping out." Mia put her bow down, her shoulders aching from the hard practice already. //So not good…too long not pulling her.// She went and sat by Kon, not too close, as she had already pushed to the sweating point.

Cass caught Tim, ensnaring him to where he could not move for a moment. "You join?" she invited Dick. 

Kon reached out, rubbing at a shoulder gently. "Shoulders bugging you?" 

Dick grinned. "Sure thing, Cass." 

"You two go one-on-one, while I've still got some pride," Tim told them both, and waited for Cass to let go. She did, smiling at him.

"Tim got good. You get better?" the Asian baited Dick.

Mia moved closer, letting Kon work her shoulder. "Just out of shape."

Kon shifted up behind her as Tim came over, a pleased smile on his lips. "I have never scored that many points on her." He sounded pleased with himself as he dropped close to them, stretching out on the cold floor of the Cave less than a foot away from her to cool down, breathing hard.

Kon chuckled softly. "Guess you ought to thank Connor, huh?" 

"Try me and see, Cass," Dick invited as he moved onto the mats with her, then threw the first strike.

"You looked good," Mia told Tim. "You've learned a lot since we started this cross training."

Cass concentrated, keeping in mind the moves Tim had thrown, and tested Dick's full mettle with joy for the fight.

The compliment from her got a pleased smile, his eyes warm. "Thanks, Mia. It was learn or get trounced, and yes, I need to thank Connor, next time I see him." 

Dick had his own variation on things, given the wildly different styles he and his brother used, and fighting Cass was always a trip--an easier one now that he'd been sparring with Connor on a fairly regular basis, and had been back on the streets for a month... and he was still more in the air than on the ground, even in the confined environment of the mats.

"Won't see him this weekend," Mia said, with a roll of her eyes. "He's house hunting with Kyle, and abusing the empty house."

Cass was very pleased that both her male partners had gotten so much better since she left. She gave herself almost fully over to the fighting impulse, until she knew more would do damage, rather than help them train. She brought it to an end by flipping off the mats, and bowing to Dick.

"Both good…better."

Tim nodded. "Memorial Day weekend, and they're house-hunting? Sounds more like an excuse not to come deal with us..." 

Kon shrugged, still working on her shoulders. "So?" 

Tim shrugged. "Nothing." 

Dick grinned at her. "So glad you approve, Cass. It's good to have you home. Tim fill you in on things?" He looked... blindingly, blazingly happy, now that he wasn't sparring with her.

"Did. Big family now." Her eyes were mischievous as she looked at the three young ones.

Dick started to laugh, amused. He could hear what she was thinking. "Yeah. Especially with Jay back. Did you ever run into Red Hood?"

She gave a tiny shrug, dismissing that issue entirely. "Was bad, now not; I'll keep him right." She had that look of utter confidence that made many hoodlums back away.

Dick chuckled, shrugging at her. "I bet you will. Good project for you. We both need showers, then you need to come up and meet Lian."

Tim was still laying close to Mia, getting his breath back.

"Can do that." Cass smiled and jogged to the showers, not a hint that she had just sparred with two very good partners.

"She's damn good," Mia said, with a touch of envy, her fingers absently stroking Tim's hair back from his forehead. 

"Yeah, she is. Of course, if I'd been trained continually from the time I could stand, I'd be good too," Tim said. 

Dick decided he should probably shower upstairs instead, and went that way.

Mia smiled down at him. "I think you're damn good too." She then leaned back into Kon's hands. "Thanks, Kon…I can probably pick my bow back up now."

Tim shifted against her hand. "Thanks, Mia. Bet she'd teach you, if you want..." 

Kon let his hands just settle on her shoulders. "You're not gonna be able to move tomorrow if you go back to it right now..."

"Sure I can," she said, relaxing just slightly now that Cass was out of the room. It vaguely crossed her mind that the boys had not paid attention either, as she walked out. "Just need to be careful on my limbering."

Kon snorted. "If you say so..." 

"Just a thought, but abusing some of your other muscle groups might be wise, Mia," Tim pointed out, eyeing the variety of exercise equipment in the Cave.

"Spot me?" She moved up to her feet, smiling at him.

"You didn't think I wasn't going to?" as he got to his feet. "We'll need to reset everything. Boss was the last one on them."

Kon decided he might as well follow, too. Not that he thought anything would happen, but...

"Good."

As Kon was watching over the pair, who had fallen to bickering over just what weight level Mia should use, the new Secret appeared right next to him. "Umm, Kon, Rose wants to know if she can borrow your leather jacket for the weekend."

Kon jumped about a mile, "DAMNIT Steph! Sure, fine, whatever, but she'll swim in it..."

"I think that's the point...the oversized look pisses her dad off." Steph grinned at scaring him, then went almost invisible. "Oh my god." Her voice was a bare whisper as she saw Cass stepping out of the shower area. 

Cass, for her part, had no words to see her...there were no words in any of the verbal languages she had learned to describe just what Stephanie was to her.

Tim's attention snapped over to them. "Oh, man..." he breathed, watching the girls, his hand going to find Mia. "Cass, it's okay..."

Mia stopped and laced her fingers in Tim's, knowing Steph still unnerved him.

"How?" Cass fell out of her fighting stance. 

"Umm, I got stuck between living and dead, and then this Chaos Lord made me his agent, and then I kinda got stuck to Rose, but I'm so going to see if I can change that….if you'll let me," Steph said, shyly hovering closer to her friend.

Kon blinked, watching them, and keeping his mouth so shut. No matter what he said, someone would hit him. Though he was betting he and Rose were going to have a party if they really got rid of Steph's too-perky self.

Cass reached out, and Steph touched her hand. There were no words, then Steph was gone. The Asian suddenly smiled, her body language shifting abruptly. "Whoa, thank you, Cass." 

"I take it Cass said 'yes'." Mia shook her head.

Tim looked away from Steph's body language in Cass's body, "Hey, Steph." 

"Freakish," Kon muttered. Sure, he'd seen Anita play 'horse' to powers before, but... this was Batgirl...

"Hi, Tim." Steph then shifted back from the front of Cass's mind, and let the other girl have the body.

"Together, now," Cass said, her voice full of satisfaction.

"Can't get more together than sharing a body," Mia agreed.

"You two... going to be all right?" Tim asked carefully, watching them now that it was Cass's voice again.

"Should I just call Rose and tell her she can?" Kon asked, figuring Steph might not want to leave.

Cass nodded, her use of the physical more a sign of Steph's inhabitation. "We are good. This is the way we should be."

Mia slipped off the weight equipment, standing behind Tim, still holding his hand. A light gesture of her other hand brought Kon to them, and he offered silent support to Tim.

"Hey, Tim," Mia whispered. "I think they really are happy."

Tim nodded back at Mia. "Good, Cass... Steph. I'm glad you two're okay." 

Kon figured they'd get around to giving him an answer at some point.

Cass turned to look right at Kon, a mix of that unearthly reading ability mixing with the too perky nature of Steph. "You should call." Another smile. "No more loneliness." She seemed amazed at that, a lot of Steph coming through right then.

Kon nodded and took one of the flier's exits out to go call Rose. Tim was glad to have Mia there, because this was just breaking his brain on all kinds of levels. The archer stroked Tim's shoulders lightly.

"Cass, if you like, I've got clothes upstairs you can borrow." She pointed at the clothes Cass had been wearing to spar that she had put back on.

"Thank you." Cass went to go upstairs then, her motion moving fully back into the smoothness of the warrior.

"That... was unexpected. And freakish. But she, they... god. It's like dealing with the Demon... look happy." He allowed himself to lean back into her touch. "Want to go point stuff out to her, or do we trust Alfred to handle it?"

"I somehow think she'll have it down pat. Or didn't you know Steph's been peeking in on you?" Mia grinned at her best friend. "So, back to spotting or what?" She moved away from him, letting him go.

"Yeah. We can do that." He did know, but tried not to think too much about it.

`~`~`~`~`

Jay had to look twice to recognize the pretty Asian. He then wolf-whistled at her, sliding with easy grace into a predatory stance. 

The next thing he knew, he was flat on his back, her knife edged hand in his throat, and his legs refusing to cooperate from some nerve strike.

"Disrespect." Her eyes glittered. "No more." She then leaned in and kissed him, full on the mouth. "Even if you are cute," she said, in a completely different tone of voice, before releasing him, and touching him one more time, freeing his legs, though they did ache.

He made a move to catch her, but she evaded without making it look like she had. He pushed up to a sitting position, grinning from ear to ear.

"I think I'm in love!"

Dick came down to see Jay trying to get to his feet and Cass standing there with arrogance in her body language and tilted his head. "Little Wing, what did you do?"

"Got a kiss," Jay said with the same grin. He looked at Cass. "Care to show me more later?"

"You bet!" The language of the body was the warrior, but Dick heard…Spoiler in the voice.

Dick shook his head at his brother's insanity, then noted the shift in her speech "...Cass? What did you do?"

"Oh, yeah, you weren't down there…" With a shake at the separation, Steph floated free of Cass, though the ghost and the human remained very close.

"Share…never alone now." Cass looked inordinately happy with the situation.

Jay shook his head, then shrugged. If the girl of his dreams happened to be possessed, it just made the fun all the more strange.

Dick blinked, shook his head, and couldn't help but smile. "Rose is going to be so much happier. You two look like you're going to, too. Come on, Cass. Lian and Roy are probably both in the kitchen, since he wasn't upstairs." 

Steph slipped back into the body of her soulmate, and the pair in one body followed Dick. Steph had been filling Cass in on things, and Cass was vaguely amused by the way the family had grown so full in her absence.

Sure enough, Lian was kneeling on a barstool watching Alfred chop vegetables and chattering at him, while Roy just leaned against the wall. "Lian, baby," Dick called, warning her he was behind her. "Someone I want you to meet..."

Lian looked up, her head cocking to one side as she looked at Cass. "Hi." She was not as shy with people as she had been by a long shot, but Cass looked funny to her eyes.

"Hi." Cass moved close, offering her hand. Lian took it, wrinkling her nose.

"Family hugs; you're Papa Dick's family." At Lian's words, Cass moved closer and hugged the little girl gently.

"Right."

Dick chuckled. "You're right, Lian. This is Cass." He paused a moment. "She's... I guess an aunt of yours."

"Miss Cassandra, it is so good to have you home again." Alfred smiled at her, and pushed a small plate of cookies to her when she sat next to Lian.

"Is also Stephanie," Cass told Alfred, tapping her chest. "Sharing."

"Indeed…things do stay interesting," he said with an unshakable attitude.

Roy's eyes widened at her back, and he mouthed at Dick, "They're... sharing?" 

Dick shrugged, and stole a cookie off Cass's plate. She swatted his hand for the theft, then offered one to Lian. The little girl accepted, nibbling on it as she went back to helping Alfred.

"I do believe so...there were many ...giggles and much laughter coming from that direction."

"...He's playing clown, and they're buying it." His eldest son rolled his eyes. "Please. They ought to know better."

The thought did amuse him, though... and it had been a long, long time since he'd seen behavior that light-hearted from his father--when he wasn't playing the fop.

"They likely do, Master Dick…but sometimes playing the audience is just as enjoyable," Alfred pointed out.

"Good point," Dick grinned at him. "Guess I ought to go play my part..." His eyes danced as he went to grab the fire extinguisher kept in the kitchen.

"Go see?" Cass extended a hand to Lian, offering to take her with.

Lian smiled, still confused by her, but willing to be friends, and scrambled down from her stool to take her hand as Dick slid out the door. 

Roy looked over at Alfred. "Do I want to know?"

After Cass had slipped out, hand in hand with the child, Alfred smiled. "Master Bruce insists on doing the grilling. As he is technically impaired in matters of cooking, he has always been teased over this, by his boys. Despite handling the grill quite superbly, he does enjoy playing into the teasing."

Roy grinned. "Oh, this I've got to see," and he took off after his lover, his daughter, and the apparent amalgamation of Batgirl and Robin--and he was never thinking of them that way again, ever.

Bruce chuckled as Dick came out brandishing the fire extinguisher. "Ollie, has he managed to light his sleeves yet?"

"Not quite, Dick, not quite," the archer laughed, but his eyes took in the Asian girl holding his granddaughter's hand more.

Roy got out there just as Bruce caught sight of the young Batgirl, after Dinah had tugged his sleeve to make him turn. Cass stood tall, her chin up, and her eyes flicking over the body language of the other two adults with Batman…no, this was honestly Bruce before her.

"Cassandra," Bruce said softly, settling the fork and tongs down to walk to her. Dinah had kept him informed of what Cass was up to, as best she knew, at least, and so far as he was concerned, things were settled. She knew what was expected of her, and she'd come back. "Welcome back."

"You got a welcome back," Steph said as she floated free.

"Shh," Cass told her ghostly companion, holding her hands both out to Bruce, as Tim had in the Cave.

"Stephanie Brown, if you're going to lurk, behave," Dinah rebuked. The ghost promptly settled her feet on the ground, solidified as much as possible and dropped her head.

"Sorry, Di." 

"Got that momma voice down pat…too bad you didn't have it years ago with Roy's stubborn self," Ollie teased.

"Stephanie, had I seen you properly at any point, you might have as well," Bruce replied, and his hands clasped each of Cass's.

Dick blinked at the parent voice coming from not one, but both of them, and shook his head, amused. 

Roy came up just in time to hear that and snorted. "Like I'd'a listened to her then?"

"Like you listen to me now?" Dinah grinned at her own eldest, still very much his on levels the other kids could not quite touch.

"Sorry, Bruce…I kinda thought I wouldn't be welcome," Steph said, a trace of bluntness, a lot of honesty, and a shade of concern in her words.

Cass reached out after releasing Bruce's hands, taking Steph's barely tangible ones.

"I listen," Roy protested indignantly. 

Bruce looked at the wispy ghost with level eyes. "You were Robin," as though that was all that needed to be said.

Steph looked very torn, and even tearful despite her form. She glanced at Dinah, who nodded, and then Bruce had a ghost girl wrapped around his waist, hugging him for the words he might not have said a year prior. When Steph peeled away, she retreated into Cass, needed the safety of her new anchor.

"Made happy," Cass said approvingly to Bruce.

"Good." //Tim is very much not going to take this well,// Bruce thought to himself, but now was not the time to point that out. It could be done later. A sound caught his attention and he turned back towards the grill, taking care of the dripping steak before it could become a problem. 

Cass settled nearby, becoming the observant silent one again. When Jay joined them, and sat near her, neither she nor Steph voiced a comment, though she did smile a little more. She had told Tim she would handle Jay. She had not known who the man in the red had been, but had studied him as he had studied the Gotham crew. Now, knowing his story, she was intrigued enough to set herself as his watchdog. Even if Steph found him too hot for words.

Dick settled in to crack wise at Bruce every so often, Roy shaking his head in amusement as he watched his daughter attempt to entice Cass into a game of hide and seek. Bruce, for his part, was watching both of his lovers as much as the food, and not bothering to hide the attention.

Cass watched the way Bruce interacted with the two adults, saw that they were a large part of the openness she could see in him. She noted that the freedom Dick had in his body language hinged strongly on Roy, and decided that the family atmosphere had been as healing here as it had been for her and her mother.

Eventually both Jay and Cass joined the game with Lian, after Cass promised Lian to break Jay's arm if he scared her any, reading the body fear she still showed. The three of them disappeared soon after. Dinah was giving several good teases, and Ollie had managed to find a few remarks that were subtle enough to go over Lian's head but entice his lovers for later.

Dick shook his head at most of those comments, flushed at one of them, and grinned at one he'd heard from a very different source. Bruce's replies back, though, finally chased him back inside the house. There were things he didn't need to hear, and Bruce being intent on flirtation was one of them. //Bruce. Flirting--or close to it. Swear to god I landed in the twilight zone somehow.//

Roy followed him, catching him and pulling him very close. "Lian's occupied…" he murmured softly.

"So she is... we'd have to be quick, though..." looking over his shoulder regretfully.

Roy grinned. "I think I'm up for a quick one."

Dick twisted and punched Roy in the shoulder. "God, I know where you get your sense of humor now..."

"I taught the old man," Roy defended. "Of course, when Dinah opens up…duck. She's got a few good ones." His lips found Dick's throat, nibbling right down the tight skin to the shoulder.

Dick shifted into the touch, leaning against him, then twisted against the hold. "Upstairs, bowhead, just in case..." Roy nodded, moving with his lover up to their room.

`~`~`~`~`

Dinah went and lounged on Ollie, much to his amusement. He fished an ice cube from his drink, using it to draw a line down the back of her neck, making her hang her head forward.

"I always miss the winter," she mused. "Just here in Gotham. Give me hot sandy beaches elsewhere, but winter is Gotham for me. Once it heats up like this…" She leaned back when Ollie was done, watching Bruce idly.

Bruce tilted his head at her, wondering what the rest of that was. She smiled wickedly.

"Go on, Pretty Bird," Ollie rumbled, running a hand along her thigh.

"Once it gets nice and hot, I can't help but think of far better things to do if I'm going to have to sweat." She licked her lips before taking a sip of her drink.

Bruce chuckled. "True enough, but there's something about a hot Gotham night and the rush of a good fight..."

"Bruce, this one just needs the fight to rev up," Ollie chuckled. Dinah grinned, purring into his throat as she kissed him just under his jaw. "And sometimes not even that!"

He smiled and walked over to drop beside them both and demand a kiss of his own. Ollie managed to claim his mouth, while Dinah's teeth and tongue played over his neck and ear. Their nights in Metropolis had been intriguing, as his business had not let him patrol with her, but he had reaped her after-fight rewards in full measure.

He was keeping both an ear and a mental count on the steaks, and until he needed to move, was quite content exactly where he was, hands on both of them.

`~`~`~`~`

Dinner had gone well, peacefully even, Kon had noted. Now, laying in Tim's bed with Tim just getting his breath back, he wondered if it might not be a good time to point out Mia's odd little mood in the Cave. He reached out his hearing…and Mia was not in her bedroom, which meant they might have enough privacy to talk about her.

"Tim."

"Mmm?" Tim tilted his head, curious.

"You been thinking about Mia?" Kon wasn't sure what to say to start this, to be honest.

Tim blinked at him, angle of his head changing again. "Mostly worrying about her, but I guess you could say yes... why?"

"Ummm…I've been thinking a lot about her. And I was kind of worried, earlier…she got kind of weird in the Cave, real angry or something while she was practicing." Kon shrugged, trying to downplay it, in case Tim wasn't thinking in quite the same way.

Tim's eyes narrowed. "When?" //And why didn't I see it?// His hand stroked Kon's shoulder.

"You were busy with Cass." Kon nuzzled his lover. "Before she stopped trying, when she was screwing up her pull and posture."

//..busy with--shit.// Breath left him in a sigh as he shook his head. "Oh, great."

"Huh?" When Tim saw the picture crystal clear, Kon still needed pointers on occasion.

"...She got jealous, Kon, not weird, I'd bet on it. Shit."

Kon ran a hand through his hair, then shook his head. "This is the part where I point out we're all just friends, right?"

"I didn't say it made sense," Tim pointed out. "Just that I'd bet it's what happened. And I think we'd better have a real serious talk about that." 

His lover shifted, getting more comfortable and more able to see Tim's face. "Yeah…we should."

"I don't want to screw things up," Tim said, "not between me and you, and not between us and her. We've got something good, right now."

Kon considered that, then slowly nodded. That was not what his body had told him when they had last had her in their bed, but Tim's logic made sense.

"So, no coming on to her or flirting or stuff, and not acting all Neanderthal when she starts dating," Kon said casually...and Tim's body tensed at that last, betraying far more than he wanted. "Uh huh." The super teen shook his head. "You like her."

"And you don't?" That was, actually, the most important question.

"Not the point, man." Kon grinned. "We go hands off, she's bound to look around…hell, she's already being looked at, I bet, over at the JSA headquarters. Wait until she comes back to the Tower."

Tim shot him a look that said exactly what he thought about that, and it was nothing pleasant. "I can just guess. ...Kon, it is the point. Answer the question."

"She's ours." Kon said what he felt, from the bottom of his heart. "Can't screw anything up…cause she's a part of us already." He then shrugged. "Unless she doesn't want us, and then…well, she's pretty, but I can handle no touching if it means keeping her as ours the way she's been."

//It's so simple for him,// Tim marveled at the way his so-often-underestimated lover could make something so complicated in his head sound so amazingly simple. //"She's ours."// He just shook his head, smiling. "Yeah. You're right. She is.... So how do we figure out what she's thinking about all this? I mean, it's not like we can just ask..."

"Why not?" Kon then grinned to show he wasn't serious. "We just have to pay attention. To her and to how she acts, I guess."

"When you're telling me this, I know there's a problem," Tim said with an amused smile, shaking his head.

"No, you're just distracted by the fact you're stuck between seeing her as off limits, and potential," Kon told him. "So, problem solved, and I'm sleepy." He tried to pull Tim in and tuck him close.

Tim smiled slightly. "So nice that I have you around to straighten things like this out." He was, actually, serious. He curled up with Kon, setting a mental alarm for a couple of hours later. He needed to be out there by midnight at the latest, when the insanity crept close to peaking... but he could take this time.

`~`~`~`~`

Mia was in the Cave when Tim…Robin, came down. She ignored him steadfastly, her concentration reserved for the maneuvers she was performing over and over, training the muscles, on the mats. Nearby, her case sat open, ready for more target practice.

Tim's eyes narrowed and he walked over to her, standing about a foot away and frowning at her. "Mia..." There was concern in his voice.

"Safe patrol, Robin." She was not going to be distracted.

"Mia, you've been at this since just after dinner...." which made it 5 and a half hours. Plus the time this afternoon. Damnit, that was more workout than he put in a day and he was in shape, not two months out of it.

She favored him a look, and even without the mask, this was assuredly Speedy in front of him.

"Go patrol, Robin, and let me train!"

"You're going to be a wreck tomorrow, how is this logical or helpful?"

"I'll handle it," she informed him. "There's other things I need to brush up on."

"Mia, you're pushing too hard. Take a break, at least." She stopped, and he could see the way her body trembled slightly when not in motion.

"Let it go, Robin. I'm not sick, I'm not an invalid…I need this."

"I know you're not sick, and I know how bad you want back in the game--but you're shaking. You're trying to do more than even your usual routine, when you haven't put this much stress on yourself in, quite literally, months. There's a time to stop, Mia." His eyes were worried, watching her, and no, he wasn't about to let this drop.

Her jaw clenched tight as she shook her head. "Fine, Robin." The growl was not a typical method for speaking to him, but she made her way from the mats to the computer, logging in to monitor everyone's patrols.

//Now if she'll just stay there...// he thought as he went to change into the suit, then head for his bike and head out. //Thank god she sometimes listens to reason. Unlike some Arrows I know,// he thought as he settled the helmet and headed out to pick up his own patrol, checking in as he did, asking Batman if there was anything unusual going on, with the link open to Oracle.

The night was relatively quiet, with so many heroes on patrol. He heard the happy violence that was Cass and Jay finding a rhythm with each other. Then he got treated to Batman ordering Green Arrow out of his city in earshot of Montoya, with Black Canary coming to his defense. She caught a scathing remark about using Gotham when it suited her, before the Bat moved on. Even Oracle, not fully in on the real relationships, believing the shell game the three heroes were playing, got a good laugh out of that.

Not to be outdone, Nightwing and Arsenal were out in their own portion of the city, Dick handling his old turf with his usual... enthusiasm and Roy's quite capable backup. Robin took up his own part of the routes, finding it necessary to break up a few fights between half-drunk (or more) individuals spilling out of various bars and into the wrong areas, but that was nothing new for a holiday. He didn't dare even think anything else, though with so many of them out, the Rogues might actually be sensible.

The only major event of the night happened when some teenage punks tried to set fire to the park, and dormant plants from Ivy's occupation retaliated. It took a few well-placed gadget arrows and batarangs with special functions to end the menace, and then Batman suggested the younger heroes head in.

Dick and Roy certainly weren't going to argue, and neither was Tim, if they thought they had it covered. He headed for his bike and back to the Cave, aware that he'd beat them home by at least a few minutes... Dick's bike was stashed halfway across the city, while his hadn't been far at all. Worried Mia might still be down there, he cut the engine and walked the bike the rest of the way in, eyes searching the Cave for her. Or Kon if he'd gotten restless.

He saw that her bow case had been moved, back over to the weapon lockers, but she was at the computer, her head pillowed on one arm, the other dangling into her lap as she slept…and she was not sleeping restfully.

//Oh, Mia,// he shook his head, went to change out of the suit, and came back quickly in boxers and a T-shirt to kneel at her side, watching intently for the clues that would tell him which way to handle this.

Her hand in her lap was clenched in a fist, working every few moments as if switching the hold she had on a knife that was no longer there. She growled a name, a name he had heard in her nightmares over and again, the name of the man who had prostituted her, and knew it was getting quite ugly.

"Mia. Mia, come back to me. Mia, come away, wake up," he called to her softly, knowing better than to touch her right now--she'd strike at him even in her sleep. His voice, the repeated use of her name in his gentle tones, helped, and her hand relaxed, before her eyes cracked open.

"Tim…"

"Hey," he said softly, reaching out now to lift her with strong, gentle arms. "It's okay, I've got you..." She curled into him for a moment, nuzzling his neck. She then realized just where they were, and tried to get down.

"Let me walk, Tim…too many stairs."

Tim gave a half-shrug of his shoulders. "You're not heavy, Mia. It's okay. Go back to sleep," he told her gently, for once regretting the ability to wake swiftly and completely she'd probably had long before she started putting on a costume. For the moment, he was standing still, just holding her easily.

"Not sleepy now," she said, barely able to open her eyes.

"Hell you're not," he said softly, stroking her side gently with the arm looped under her shoulders, shifting to hold her a little more easily. "I've got this, Mia, just rest..." She shifted into his hold then, resting her forehead on his neck.

"So good to me. Kon's damn lucky."

"Mmm. Want us with you, in case they come back?" as he walked across the Cave and started up the stairs. Mia was right, it was a long damn climb, but she didn't need to be trying it now, and he'd bet the punishment she'd given her body had had something to do with the nightmares.

"No…won't come back in the same night." She'd see to that, as she tried to force her mind to wake fully up.

"You sure?" He stroked her side again, gently, and then felt the tension in her. "Thought you were going back to sleep..."

"Girl's got things to do before sleep sometimes," she said, keeping her voice light.

"If you say so." He started to shift her to push the clock open, //Do not drop her.// She moved with him, both helping him open it, and helping him maintain his balance. The way she moved was so in synch with him that it reminded him sharply of how Kon and he worked in tandem.

//Yeah. Kon's right.// He slipped them both through and nudged it slowly shut with a foot, then headed across the study, glad Alfred had left that door open. His arm twinged faintly, but was completely ignored.

"Could walk now," she murmured, her voice right at his ear. "Very awake now."

He managed to leash the reaction to her breath over his ear to only a faint shudder, no more. "I noticed. Thanks for the help with the clock." He didn't seem like he was in any hurry to put her down--for good reason. He liked the feel of her like this.

"Stubborn," she teased, but she did tighten her arms on him and snuggle closer. 

"Didn't you know that already?" //More stairs. I'm too stubborn for my own good sometimes...// He started up them, well pleased with her snuggling against him.

"Yeah, I did. Think that's half of why you're my best friend." Mia idly played with his hair. "Patrol okay?"

He pressed back into her touch a little. //Mia you're a tease...// "Yeah. Some leftover treats from Ivy's little trick woke up, but they died, nothing else major. Bunch of bar fights, couple gangs feeling the holiday a little too much... Easy. ...How d'you feel?"

"Perfect," she lied, not wanting him to know just how much her body was already aching.

"You're lying," he told her bluntly. 

She sighed softly. "A little sore. Kon's massage is wearing off."

"Need another? I do know how, and I think I owe you one..." It was an idly musing tone. Mia started to say yes, but then she'd go back to sleep, she knew…

"No, that's okay, Tim."

"You sure? No sense in you hurting..." 

Mia purred. "Nice offer, but a hot shower might be wiser."

"I'm still awake. You could have both, but make sure you get the shower either way. It'll help."

"You need your own shower, and you have a boyfriend waiting for you in bed…he won't be happy if you stay away too long." She drew her fingers away from his hair as they reached her room.

"Kon would not care if I stayed to take care of you." No doubt whatsoever in his voice about that. "But you're right about the shower."

"See you in the morning, Tim," she told him, wiggling free of his arms, and putting an end to her temptation.

"All right Mia," he said with a sigh, heading to get his shower.

She got inside her room, closed the door, and then leaned against it with a heavy shudder. "God, Mia, you should not want…" she whispered, before going to get her shower.

Tim, on the other hand, was muttering soft imprecations about stubborn women as he went to go get his shower. For that matter, he was still thinking them when he crawled into bed.

Kon curled Tim in close to him, then listened for a moment, to hear Mia was in her room, and relaxed right back into sleep, a kiss brushing Tim's ear. Tim settled back against him comfortably, yawning, deciding it wasn't worth being irritated.

`~`~`~`~`

They both heard Mia calling down the hall for Dinah to come to her room, making Kon cock one eyebrow at Tim. "What's up with Mia? She's not usually so loud," he pointed out.

"She's probably hurting too much to move. She was still down in the Cave when I went down, and she'd passed out down there when I got back. Keep your ears open for her. She was in the middle of a nightmare when I got to her."

"So why's she calling for Di, not us?" That did not set well with Kon in the least as he heard the elder woman go inside Mia's room and close the door firmly.

"I'm not sure. And I don't think I like it."

Kon's grumble made Tim aware of his opinion. The super teen stood up, stretching in the sunlight filtering in. "I think we need to keep her in sight today."

Tim nodded, watching Kon with hot eyes. "I'll go talk to her once Dinah leaves, unless you'd rather?"

"Nah…me talking might wind up too much …not-talking for right now." Kon's eyes glittered as he looked Tim over hungrily.

Tim smiled up at him. "You might have a point there," he agreed as he slid out of the bed and went to dress properly. "Though, I think you need to pay some attention to her. She used the 'your boyfriend's waiting' excuse to get me to leave her alone." Not at all chiding, just Robin-observation.

"She does that. Always points at us, as an excuse to get herself away," Kon noted. "Like you and me being together is one of her goals in life, or something." 

"I had noticed that." He shook his head. "Well, considering what I was like while--it makes a kind of sense. She wants us happy." He combed his hair into rough order quickly, and went over to kiss Kon.

Kon took charge of the kiss, his body pressing tight to Tim, hands cupping his backside and lifting just a little. He took his time, making Tim melt a little. Tim pressed close against him, purring softly as Kon stole his breath, shifting against the solid heat of his lover's body.

When Kon broke the kiss, he was smiling devilishly. "Tasty."

"Brat," Tim replied, wondering what was going on in Kon's head to stir up these reactions. 

Blue eyes were very dark with desire, as the sun touched his bare skin through the curtains' center part. "Maybe…but I don't think you'd be leaving this room anytime soon if I really was."

"Mm... maybe not. But then, I'm planning on going to check on Mia, so..."

Kon nodded, striking the thought that if they had this settled right, she'd already be in their room and joining what he wanted. "Yeah." 

Tim kissed him again, quickly, then slid out of his grasp and went to lean across from Mia's door.

After a few minutes, Dinah slipped back out into the hall, carrying a very strong Asian liniment.

"Morning, Dinah." //Mm-hm, you're hurting.//

"Good morning, Tim," she said in a firm voice. She had already looked Mia over, and extracted a promise of no more solo training.

"Is she decent?" Dinah looked like she'd settled something, he'd find out what from Mia.

"Decent enough for your company," Dinah said, moving on past. "See you at breakfast, little bird." Her lips twisted slightly at her unconscious use of that particular epithet.

"See you," Tim agreed and slid through the door, looking for Mia instantly.

Mia was standing by the bed, or rather stretching very slowly, a pair of loose pants hanging on her hips, and an athletic bra/shirt keeping her mostly decent. She had her back to the door, but he could see the effort it was taking her to move her arms through the limbering exercises.

Tim moved silently, and settled on the bed behind her, smelling the harshly reassuring scent of the liniment. //Hurting bad. I shouldn't have let you argue me out of rubbing you down last night.//

"Morning, Tim." Her voice was carefully neutral as she used a slow, almost yoga technique to bring her body back in line with the flexibility she would need just to move today. The liniment could work miracles, but there was some effort she needed to make to insure the limbs did not lock up later.

He couldn't keep his eyes off her, off the way she moved despite the pain and the way her skin shone faintly in the daylight, even the fall of her hair. //Beautiful, Mia.// "Morning," and despite his best efforts his voice was threaded with not only the concern he fully intended to show, but the appreciation he didn't, yet. "I'm only going to say it once, but 'I told you so.'"

"Thank you. I know. That it?" Her voice was hard, pushing at him, berating herself, but she could not hold it, as she sighed, then hissed as she let herself fall beside him, laying so that she was practically touching him. "Sorry, Tim…just…" The intense frustration she felt at her long benching came through in spades. "I need Speedy."

He shifted up to look down at her face. "Trust me, I KNOW. When my father blackmailed me into leaving the suit, I nearly went insane, and I was out of it long enough that I had to train like crazy to get back in shape before things went so bad. I know what it's like to know your family's out there and _you can't help_. I do. But... you just set yourself back days." He paused, looking at her again, watching her reactions to that.

"Not going to let it…" She looked somewhere far away. "Train the mind for now, light sparring."

His hand ran lightly down her face, trying to call her back. "I'll spar you… and if I know you, you've been learning theory and files the whole time."

She pressed hard into that casual caress. "Trying. Memory's not as good as it needs to be, but Mister Terrific has me practicing memory tricks."

He nodded. "He'd know. Of course, if you're going to learn memory techniques, talk to Bruce." His hand slid down her cheek again.

Mia snorted. "Yeah, like that's happening." She grinned as she drew a hand up to caress the one on her face. "He's too busy. And the JSA have been treating me damn good."

"I wasn't saying they weren't, Mia," he replied calmly, then went after the other half of that argument. "You're family. And he loves to teach, in his own way. If you ask, he'll teach you--it won't be fun, you can guess what he's like as a teacher, but you'll learn."

"I dunno. Seems there would be more important things than teaching me how to remember the difference between Captain Cold and Killer Frost." She sat up slowly, looking into his eyes for a long moment. "Isn't it almost breakfast time?" she finally asked, looking away.

"If you're better, more capable, we all benefit," Tim replied with a shrug, hand still cupped around her cheek. //God, it would be so easy...// "Yeah, but Alfred will have made things in batches. He knows we all hate mornings... well, barring Dick, half the time."

"Yeah…" She pressed into that touch again, before moving away. "I need to get dressed," she said softly, not looking at his face.

"For Alfred, anyway, yeah," Tim agreed and twisted to slide off the bed. Because he was Tim, he saw the bright crimson that rushed to her cheeks before she turned her back to him.

"See you at breakfast, then."

"Mm-hm," he agreed, telling himself sternly to behave until he was sure. "Mia?" Very casual tone.

"Tim?" she replied, voice very soft as she glanced at him while pulling a shirt to her, looking over her shoulder, hair falling somewhat over her face.

"Why Dinah and not us?"

She dropped her eyes, but not before he saw something there that was haunted and lonely. "Just seemed smarter to bug her, when you guys…you know…" She forced the words to be bold and brash.

He snorted and went to wrap his arms around her. "Are a little wound, mornings?" She'd been in with them often enough to know what they were like, no reason to hide it. "So what? You need us; we're there. And we weren't... occupied."

"Didn't want to assume." She turned into his arms, hugging him tight.

"Mia Dearden-Queen, we've told you that. Start remembering it." He could no more help the reaction to her partially dressed body than he could help breathing, though he locked it down as much as he could, holding her like a friend, not... what he wanted her to be.

"Thanks Tim." She shook slightly, dismissed it, since he had admitted he and Kon had not had their usual morning escapades, and pulled back. "Now let me get dressed." She made to swat at him with her shirt.

"Sure, Mia." He let go, though his hands slid along her sides, backed up, and turned to leave. He actually made it out the door this time.

Kon was in their room, pacing, and he almost pounced on Tim, drawing him in close and nuzzling. "So? How is she?"

"Sore. Realizes she was dumb, I'm fairly sure... Damn, I meant to ask her what Dinah said." He hissed to himself. "She rattles me, I swear... And I reminded her she's not a damn imposition again. I think she listened this time. She's lost more weight than I thought, I didn't notice all of it yesterday, even carrying her." Mainly because he hadn't carried her before, not like that, and didn't have an accurate reference.

"She rattles you, huh?" Kon grinned. "We'll just have to make sure she eats today. And takes it easy. And spends most of her day with us."

"Sounds like a plan... aren't those supposed to be my job?"

"Normally, Tim, but when it comes to putting the moves on a person…you take too long." Kon kissed his lover deeply. 

//We know that,// he thought and arched into the kiss, glad they'd kept matching heights--it would just have been weird to be taller than Kon. He finally pulled away, shrugging slightly. "Good thing I've got you around, then."

"Yep…now, I'm starving!" He laced his hand in Tim's and pulled him toward the door.

Tim smiled and followed, not letting Kon drag him along.

They made it into the hall and were joined by Mia, as if on cue. She grinned at the two of them, her clothing falling so that Tim could not truly see the thinness he had noted earlier.

Kon reached out with his other hand and pulled her in, wrapping his arm low around her waist. "Morning, Mia. Why didn't you come wake me, if you were going to be up half the night? Bet the bats were lousy company--I mean the furry mammals!" he pointed out quickly, just in case one of them not-Tim was around. She slipped her arm around him, so that her fingertips played with a belt loop. 

"You need your beauty sleep, handsome," she bantered with him.

"To keep up with you? Yeah, guess I do. Still. Wake me up next time." For the first time in his life, Tim didn't react badly to hearing Kon deliberately flirting with someone else.

She pressed into him, not really answering him, but not outright refusing to either. "What are you two doing today?"

"Making sure Bruce doesn't burn the house down, checking a few programs I've got running, sparring you when you decide you can move well enough..." was Tim's answer from the other side. 

Kon shrugged. "I need to run one of the study programs for the damn tests sometime today, but other than that, unless the Birds get called, I'm just hanging out, preferably with you two."

"I think Dinah informed Oracle rather bluntly this morning to pick on Huntress's half of the team." Mia then grinned slyly. "I don’t think she wanted to explain where Rose was if you three had gone out."

"No, she wouldn't." Before, he wouldn't have picked up on Steph saying wearing his coat would piss off Rose's dad, and matched it with that. Now, it was easy. "Nice of her. Cool. So, couple hours with a computer, other than that..." 

"There're a couple of beta-versions of games I haven't had time to test, yet, if you're interested..." There were times having friends like Hiro was useful.

"I'm in, geek-boy," Mia said. "Dibs on Kon for a back rest, though." She grinned up at the super teen. "Think I can bribe another shoulder rub out of you?"

"Don't have to bribe me, but if you feel like it..." The tone said he was wondering what she intended to use for that.

"Hmm, think I'll have to come up with a worthy enough bribe," she said playfully. "Since Alfred won't let me in the kitchen long enough to cook you up something sweet."

"Can't believe you're bribing him, when you wouldn't let me," Tim complained, though the light in his eyes said he was just teasing--and part of him was yelling about being this open, throwing danger warnings like crazy that he needed to get alone and get settled before riding their good humor and that things were okay between them made him do something he shouldn't..

Kon laughed, grinning, "I'd say something but she'd hit me..."

"Never know until you try me out," Mia told Kon, before leaning around to see Tim. //So odd to have Kon between us.// "And you needed to go to bed worse than you needed to nursemaid some idiot girl."

Kon's mouth shut fast, his eyes flashing dark before he could get a hold of what he wanted to say, let alone do on the heels of those words. 

Tim snorted. "At least you admit you were being dumb."

"Some of us sidekicks know when to," she teased Tim, sticking her tongue out briefly at him.

Three sets of reactions hit him, darkening his eyes as his instincts reacted to the tease, his good sense told him to stop being stupid, and Robin tried to lock both of them down. He covered the instincts and went with the good sense, rolling his eyes. "Sooner, next time."

"I'll just have to keep you two around to get it through my thick skull more firmly," she said, her own eyes darkening as she saw a glimpse of something in her Tim that made her wonder.

"We can do that," Kon agreed as they walked into the kitchen, waving at Dinah.

"Kon, a word…" Dinah had already made arrangements with Oliver, but she needed her…other ward's cooperation.

"Sure, Di. Be right back, guys." He headed her way, tilting his head.

She led him into another room, then turned back to him. "I need a favor, Kon. I need you out of the house, off the team for two, maybe three weeks. Before you ask why, it's for Mia…I have an idea how to train her a little better, but it won't work with you there."

Kon tilted his head, "Why not? If it's for Mia, okay, I'm out, but why?"

Dinah paused, considering her words. "You…are close to Mia. And she's going to hurt the next few weeks. You won't want to see that. The other part is that you add a layer of security to missions. I don't want her leaning into that, once I let her drop."

"She's _already_ hurting, from being dumb yesterday and not listening to any of us." His shoulders had tightened at the very words, and he was trying to get a handle on the over protectiveness to listen to her. "You're going to run her on Birds, when she's... Never mind. You know what you're doing." That he really didn't like the idea didn't matter in the least. "So, what, I hit the Tower for the next couple weeks?"

Now Dinah shook her head. "Actually, Ollie could really use a heavy weight in Star for a little while. He's still got a little mess left over that needs some, Super, assistance…and even with Clark almost back on his game, that doesn't fly well."

He couldn't even object. It made too much damn sense. Had him mad as hell, but that, obviously, didn't matter. "Fine." She reached up, resting her hand on his cheek. 

"Kon, I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it was for her own good too…but I already know her pride and she's not going to want the two of you seeing her like this; it's why she got me to come work her muscles this morning." Mia would have walked on fire before letting them see the tears that Dinah's deep massage had drug out.

"I said fine, Dinah." God, damn, but he'd just sounded like Tim.

She drew away, closing herself off behind the harder woman who taught the JSA kids the right way to fight.

"Thank you, Kon." Her words were more formal, cool even, at the tone he had taken with her. She moved away, going to finish the breakfast tray she had been making for her lovers still in bed.

He didn't watch her go. Or follow her. Hell, he was seriously considering seeing who was at the Tower that could handle him for a sparring match, since Rose was with her dad and he wasn't getting within sight of that guy. //God, get a grip. She's right and you freaking know it... and she manipulated me into a corner that I'm really NOT okay with just as easy as Tim used to tie me up, or Oracle does now. I do NOT have to like it.//

"Hey," Mia's soft voice came from behind him, before her arms slid around his waist. "Tim's taking our plates to the den." She could feel his temper vibrating through him, and it bothered her.

"Hey," Kon replied, leaning back against her, breathing slowly to get his temper under control. "Okay. Good. Be there in a minute. What, you heard that?"

"Heard what?" She slipped around him, face very concerned. "Should I get Tim? You look pretty upset." 

"I'm pissed off, yeah. I'll get over it. Just... gimme a minute."

"Wanna talk to me about it?" She leaned into him, getting him to hold her, knowing he always did better with someone to 'protect'.

Kon curled tight around her, hands possessive as he kept her close. "Dinah just backed me into a corner."

She hissed slightly. "Damn, Kon…you'd think a woman who has that done to her daily would know better!"

"You'd _think_ ," was his frustrated reply. "Guess not. And she's pissed at me for being pissed at her. Which doesn't help." //Keeping me away from you on purpose, no matter the reason, is also not sitting well with me in the slightest. You're mine.// 

"She'll get over it the first time one of her men hits on her," Mia said callously. "And she better fuckin' apologize to you!" Her voice was tense and angry on his behalf. "Oh Kon, I'm so sorry. I just wanted us to have a good day."

Kon tightened his arms carefully, making sure he didn't hurt her. "It's... I'll get over it. I'm not letting her ruin one of the last days I'm going to have with you for a while." //And I should not have broken that that way, shit!// She stiffened violently in his arms, then forcefully made her body relax.

"Oh?" The very casual sound was anything but in her mind. 

"Yeah. She's bouncing me to Star while she's got you." Kon's opinion of that was blazingly clear in his voice. Neither one of them was paying enough attention to notice the silent shadow head back towards the kitchen.

Mia squeezed him tight, burying her face into his shirt. "My fault…" She shook her head against him. "I asked her to let me stay, when she offered to help. I didn't think she'd make you go somewhere else…" She pulled back, looking up to his face. "I'll just tell her I'm going to stick with Connor as my teacher." //Even though his style and me don't work well together.//

"No you won't. She sounds like she's got a plan, and she wants to help you. And I told her I'd go."

"But Kon, why? Why can't you be there?" Mia sounded very upset as she pulled fully away, wrapping her arms around herself. "When I asked, that was half of why I did…knowing you'd be there, hoping maybe we'd get time to ourselves to sneak off and snag Tim…" Her voice trailed off.

"Because she knows you're going to hurt, doesn't think I'll want to see it, or that you'll want me to," Kon replied, shrugging, as he pulled her back into his arms, not taking no for an answer. That she'd asked to be close to him, them, did... a lot to settle his temper. Not all the way, but he felt less like knocking holes through mountains with his fists, now.

She looked up at him, then down, blushing. "Yeah, it is a little hard to see your face when I'm hurting. You and Tim both…It's pretty damn amazing, how perfect you two are together, but you still have time to worry over me like that." She settled in his arms. "We really ought to go eat."

Kon ran his hand down her back, "Make that make sense to me? I mean, I know I hate seeing you hurt, but..." He was still holding her tightly with the other arm, not near settled down from the aggression and the anger at the situation.

Mia almost blushed; he could sense it in her body more than see it on her face. "I don't like seeing you or Tim hurt or worried over things, especially not me."

"Part of the bargain," he told her, wondering what that blushing thing was about. "You're ours; we worry."

She cocked her head to one side, eyes showing puzzlement. "Ours?"

There was no taking it back, he didn't want to anyway, and she didn't look pissed, just puzzled. "Yeah. Ours. You fit, with us. Why d'ya think I'm so pissed about her trying to keep me away from you?" //Tim get in here!//

The blonde archer considered that for a long moment, not sure what to say. She processed it, then decided it really was only a statement of friendship, the fitting of her as their best friend, as it had been since Kon came back and accepted her as part of Tim's life.

"I can handle that," she said softly.

"Good. He'n'I talked about that last night." His hand slid up her back, to her face, touch gentle as he tipped her face up a little more and dipped his head to kiss her, blue eyes open and on her face, romance being slightly less important than making sure she really was okay. Maybe it should've been Tim doing this, but... he was the one that was here.

Her eyes went wide, and she did not respond whole-heartedly, her hands clutching on his waist convulsively. When it really sank in he was kissing her, she jerked back, stammering.

"Kon…I mean…oh shit…" She turned her back to him, as the confusion of all she felt, the fact Tim was not there, the doubt she felt on herself and what she was worth all collided into a maelstrom.

He tugged her back against his chest, not letting her leave him. //Shit, shit I read her wrong or she read me wrong she doesn't want this SHIT!// "Mia, Mia, It's okay, it's okay, easy, easy..." //Shit shit shit Tim NOW! You're good at the perfect entrance this would be a great time for on--Oh thank god.// 

Tim was suddenly there, in front of her, hands settling on her shoulder and her jaw, standing close to her, not speaking, just there, his eyes locked on her with absolutely intent focus. "Mia it's all right." 

"I…" She could not continue, wanting to move to where they could not reach her, to keep them safe from her, from what she was. She forced that away, the feelings of being dirty, and tried again. "You two…so perfect. Like Connor and Kyle." She had to look up, away from their faces, not wanting them to see her shame, or her wet eyes. "Can't…won't…"

"Why not, Mia?" Tim asked her. "We both want you. You already fit with us. Why not?" 

Kon wasn't about to let her go anywhere, not right now, and he held her close, pressing his cheek tight to her hair.

She did finally look at Tim, as a single tear tracked her cheek. "You know what I was…how can you want that? Either of you? When what you have together is so pure?"

He leaned in and kissed it away, hand sliding up into her hair as he resisted the impulse to smack her for that--//last thing she needs to associate with me.// "Because it doesn't matter, Mia. Not to me and not to Kon. You're Mia, and you're Speedy, and you're ours. Think about everything you've done for both of us, every time you've been right there with us, and tell me how we could not want you."

She drew a ragged breath in, looking at Kon. "I'm sorry…your kiss…it startled me; made myself see you both as…not to be looked at that way." She looked down. "Because I fell…hard…months ago." She looked back up at Tim. "Was only supposed to be your friend, but I loved you even as I accepted that, and then…Dinah and the JSA changed it all, and…" She took another shaky breath. "I just knew I'd make it all wrong if I ever, ever hinted that I found you both sexy beyond my dreams…"

"'S'okay, Mia." 

"You're not making it wrong, Mia," Tim told her, "and neither are we. You're already so much a part of us..." 

"And damn sexy, too," Kon put in, kissing her hair. "Seeing you scared or hurt or sick already fucks us both up, just as bad as seeing Tim hurt freaks me..." //She does want us, she does want us, thank you god...// 

"Let me show you a real kiss, then," she said softly, moving to kiss Kon properly, since she had freaked him out by pulling away from his. Her hand found Tim's, curling tight in it as she used her other one to hold on to Kon's neck…and she proceeded to show Kon just how much love and want she could show in one kiss.

Tim petted her back with his free hand, shifting to the side far enough to watch them kiss, watch Kon throw everything he had into it to kiss her like she deserved... //God. They're going to kill me.// He stopped watching, finally, and went to listening as he pressed close behind her and dipped his head to kiss along her throat.

Kon, for his part, was kissing her back just as deep, hands petting low on her sides as she absolutely stole his breath, //God. So good...//

She moaned, a deep, husky sound, before she slowly brought the kiss with Kon to a close. Her eyes were half-closed as she shifted, turning so she could take Tim's face in her hands, slowly moving to where she could kiss him, pressing back into Kon with a sensual rub against him that left no doubts to the fact she desired them.

Seeing her like that, flicked triggers on in Tim's head and he forced himself to let Mia come to him, keeping her close between them as her lips met his... and he kissed her deeply, hand tangling again in her hair as he tried to see how many of the places that made Kon shift and gasp got to her, too. //My Mia. Our Mia. Damn, find a language with a correct plural possessive,// he made a note for later. 

Kon growled softly and moved just as slow against her, his eyes hot as he waited for the kiss to break. "All three of us, upstairs, bed, right now."

She leaned back into Kon, her eyes closing as she got her balance back. "Yeah," she whispered, half in a dreamy state, a small smile on her lips. "Sounds best." She took Tim's hand, not even caring that their breakfast was waiting for them in the den.

Tim nodded his agreement, hand in hers, and the three of them somehow managed to get up the stairs and into his bedroom without being seen, or falling over each other.

`~`~`~`~`

A floor up and a few doors down, an annoyed redhead was leaning against the wall across from the master bedroom, replaying his very terse conversation with an angry Robin mentally. It wasn't often Tim admitted to wanting to hurt someone, rather than it being necessary. That alone, especially directed at Dinah, had caught his full attention very damn fast. That Tim'd told him what he'd overheard of the conversation between Kon and Mia about what had Kon in a seething rage... //Di, damn it.// / He'd spent quite a bit of time with Kon while Dick and Tim were still out on their trip with Bruce, and knew just how much the kid hated to be manipulated, pushed to somewhere he had to obey. Ask him, and he'd do what you wanted, order, and he might do it, but you didn't want to deal with him anytime soon afterwards.

Dinah finally came out, eyes smiling as her hands slid away from adjusting her earrings. She paused as she saw Roy, reading anger in his body language, but being a touch too slow to realize it was aimed at her.

"Boy-o?"

"Come have a chat with me, Di," he said, keeping his voice under control, tilting his head towards the stairs. He didn't really want to lay into her in the middle of the hall. 

"Alright." She flicked through her encounters with Roy recently; when he wanted to 'chat' with her, it usually meant she'd done something screwy by his lights. She wasn't really coming up with anything where she might have stepped on his toes though as she walked with him. "O, I'll do my brief with you in a bit. BC out." She turned the transmitter back off.

He pulled the door of second-floor study open and held it for her, then stepped in and shut it. "Di, what the _hell_ were you thinking, pulling an Oracle-move on Kon? I'd swear you've been the one living with him..."

"What?!" She could not help the anger rising in her voice; she hated being compared to Oracle like that when she was usually the straight forward… A glimpse of Tim in the kitchen earlier, so utterly controlled and quiet-Robin flashed through her mind. It made her rethink the earlier encounter with Kon, and she groaned softly. "Aww, hell, Boy-o, I did, didn't I?"

"Mm-hm. You sure as hell did, at least if what Tim had to say was right... and you had him pissed at you, too. He said he was going to go try and settle Kon down, though. You know him, what were you thinking?" He really, really wanted the answer to that. 

"I was trying to protect Mia," Dinah said. "You know she won't let them…hell, hardly anyone see her cry, and she's going to hurt…though a lot more smartly than what she pulled yesterday."

Roy sighed, not softly. "Yeah, she hates it when anyone sees her upset, gotta admit that... Man, I hope they manage to settle him, the kid has a hell of a temper..." 

"I'll fix it, Roy," she told him, softly. "I screwed up, I will fix it." She loved the boy, had opened her heart to all the kids. 

"Good." He couldn't be too pissed at her for trying to protect his too-proud little sister... and he'd let Mia herself lay into Di over that one if she felt like it. Dinah squared her shoulders, giving him a short little nod before going in hunt of the kids.

She wasn't going to have an easy time finding them, given that the lock had been turned on Tim's bedroom door, though the untouched plates in the den got her attention. When she noted the plates, and a second round of the house pointed up Tim's room as the only possible place, she sighed softly to herself, and promised to find them just as soon as they came out from sulking and plotting her demise.

`~`~`~`~`

Tim flicked the lock on the door, ensuring their privacy--or at least a few seconds warning, then pulled Mia to him to kiss her again, deep and sure--and Kon hooked a hand behind his back and tugged them both forward, toward the bed, obviously not above moving them if necessary, and Tim broke the kiss to laugh. "Alright, Kon, alright..." He didn't let go, just eased his hold enough to let her move, nudging her towards the bed with bright, hungry eyes. 

She smiled softly, still half believing this was a dream of some kind. She moved toward the bed, then stopped at the edge, looking at both of her friends, her soon to be lovers, to see if they wanted to get rid of the clothes first.

They exchanged a quick look, some thought passing between the two of them, then one of them was on either side of her, Tim kissing her as hands slid under her shirt. Both of them were listening for any sign of resistance as they started pulling her shirt up. 

Mia did make a sound…one of soft contentment at being unwrapped like a present by both of them. It made her feel special, and also set her blood to thrumming with need. Tim pulled away from her mouth to tug the shirt off completely, and Kon ducked in to claim a kiss of his own as he petted her, hands sliding all over her skin. Tim left one hand on her as he peeled quickly out of his shirt--and shoes and socks while he was at it.

As he got to that point, Tim felt her hands catch his, her eyes lit with the emotions of the moment. "Let me…" she murmured, hands going to his waistband. She leaned in to kiss his neck, as she adeptly opened his pants, slowly sliding her hands between the fabric of his underwear and his skin, before easing them and the pants down. As she pushed them down, her kisses peppered down in a trail over his chest and stomach, to just above his hip before he was able to step out of them. The entire time she did this, she made sure she moved slow enough and just right to tease Kon's senses.

Tim shivered slightly at the feel of her hands, her mouth, and he stepped out of the clothes, wondering if she liked what she saw--he didn't remember being this nervous with Kon, ever, and he caught her shoulders to pull her up and kiss her again, then. "Hey, Mia. Kon's overdressed," he pointed out. 

Yes, Kon was, and Mia had made him about half crazy with that little tease of hers, his hands running all over her back, firmly telling himself to leave her bra alone for the moment.

Mia turned to her other lover, taking her time in running her hands under his shirt over his chest before actually pushing the cloth up and over his head and arms. She ran her tongue along the line of his strong pulse in his throat, fingers tracing down over his abs to the fly of his jeans. She moved just as slow as she repeated the trick of getting him out of his pants, pausing long enough for him to get rid of his own shoes.

"Hmmm, now I'm the one overdressed," she purred.

Tim's quick fingers slid between them, arms around her from behind, "We can fix that." He kissed over her shoulders as he worked on the pants... and Kon laid his fingers on her bra, the catches falling open apparently on their own after a moment, and he slid it down her arms. He'd remind her at some point that the last thing she needed to do was be a pro with them, but god, she knew how to tease.

Mia was not looking at it as being a pro at all. For the first time she could remember, she was doing this with someone(s) that she truly wanted, without any fear, and with a feeling that it would be perfect. She had certain skills to show off to them both, a gift to them, from the bottom of her heart. 

She moaned softly as the bra fell away, a reaction both to being exposed, and to Tim's kisses. Her finger tips traced the definition of Kon's abs, finding the spots that were so sensitive with an almost uncanny ability.

Tim's kisses went down her back as he dropped to get her out of her clothing, hands sliding over her skin, //Pretty, pretty Mia,// he thought, running his hands back up her sides as he stood again, pressing up behind her, "oh," almost-startled half-breath, "You feel so good, Mia." 

Kon was quite blatantly staring at her as she teased over his abs, touch like fire... god, he wanted her. 

The archer pressed back into Tim, eyes closing as she felt him, felt the way his body was reacting to hers, and slowly moved her hips just enough to fully tease him. "Mmm…I'd say it's you that feel damn good," she said before opening her eyes to meet Kon's gaze. "So gorgeous, both of you." Those light touches trailed from abs to hips, hand twisting to a palm up position before moving lower, more centered, cupping Kon with a sure touch.

That startled a quick laugh from Tim, and a head shake, then Kon's gasp caught his attention and he ran his hands up her ribs, petting her, watching over her shoulder as she wrapped her hand around his lover and made him rock up against her hand. 

Kon gasped again as her hand moved and dipped his head to kiss her, hands running where Tim's weren't. The girl between them gave herself over to the kiss, continuing to move slow and sure against Tim, knowing just how to make her body touch him to keep him hungry for more, while her hand teased and stroked Kon. She moaned softly at their touches, pressing into them hungrily.

Kon caught her wrist, gently, still kissing her, and slowly eased her hand away. They had all day, far as he was concerned, no reason to hurry things--and god she was going to if she didn't knock that off... 

Tim was a little distracted by running his hands all over her, sliding over her breasts gently, and trying to figure out how to get all three of them down and into bed with her making them both crazy.

Mia let Kon take her hand away, before slowly breaking the kiss, and running her other hand down Tim's flank, eyelids at half-mast.

"Kon, think you can lay us down?" she asked, drawing him closer so she could feel both their bodies against hers.

"Easy, Mia," Kon nodded, suiting action to word to settle the three of them in the middle of their bed, on their sides, hand stroking down her side. Tim pressed tighter against her, still petting her. 

"Oh…" Mia kissed Kon again, before shifting to her back, so that they were each on her sides, and she could kiss Tim as well…which she did with a long, slow conquest of his mouth.

Tim kissed her back hungrily, while Kon shifted a little back and away to slide down and start kissing down her throat. Mia made a small noise at Kon's kisses, her hand moving to the back of his head, fingers playing in his hair lightly. She gasped as she broke from Tim's kiss when the super teen reached her collarbone.

Kon purred softly at that reaction and sucked at that spot, one hand petting over still-defined abs and up along her ribs. His mouth worked out her collarbone after a few minutes, seeing what other interesting noises he could get. Tim felt himself smile as she gasped, and turned his attention to the curve of her ear, exploring curiously.

The archer decided staying quiet was not in the cards, as they both explored, finding spots that made her feel so good. She ran her hands along their necks, into their hair, letting them do just what they wanted, and caressing their ears with cries and gasps of pleasure.

Finally finished exploring her ear, Tim started tracing down her throat with his tongue, following the curve of muscle-lines as he found his own way to her other collarbone, pressed close against her side, fingers resting lightly between her breasts as he hunted for spots that would make her react. 

Kon sucked a light mark onto her shoulder, out where it would be covered, then kissed down towards the outer curve of her breast--//so pretty.// He couldn't help noting certain differences to his past experiences, but oh, man, Mia's suited him just fine.

"More," she encouraged, running a single finger along his neck lightly. She then caressed the outer rim of Tim's ear, loving the way his mouth played on her skin.

"Trust me, yeah," Kon agreed with the sentiment, but wasn't about to be hurried. He kissed in down over the swell of her breast, licking at times, and moving towards her nipple on his own time. 

Tim pressed his head up against that touch as Mia made him shiver... then slid down to almost-mimic Kon. Not quite, and not just because his hand slid up to cup around her breast. Kon was all unbridled enthusiasm and humor... Tim was learning her, focused and intent on her reactions, her pleasure.

"Ohhhhh…" Mia pressed up, into them, her whole body breaking out with gooseflesh at the contrast between the two techniques. "God, that's…mind-blowing." 

Kon grinned up at her. "Good," then went back to what he was doing--which at that point was sucking her, careful at first, then slowly upping the pressure, making sure not to hurt her--human and fragile (not that he'd ever call her that out loud!). 

Tim slid a thigh over hers to hold her down lightly--and give him more contact with her, he admitted--tongue making careful spirals in over darker flesh, feeling and watching as she reacted... then ran his tongue over tight flesh firmly, fingers tightening gently.

Mia's back arched up despite the pressure of both boys, as she closed her eyes and cried out. The dual pleasure, something unknown to her, both in the gentleness and the sincere wish for her to enjoy, had her mind pushing rational thought away in favor of just feeling.

Kon purred around her, delighted to feel and hear her reacting, and Tim made a low, soft noise of his own as he wrapped his mouth around her, fingers stroking the inside curve of her breast almost in time with the quick, sure slides of his mouth and tongue. //Good.// Kon took advantage of that arch to run his arm under her back and hold her closer, keeping her lifted against both of their mouths.

Her fingers curled into both boys' hair with firm pressure, not wanting them to stop. She felt every nerve pulsing, electric fire in her body that began and ended where their mouths did. Tim hummed to her reassuringly, not about to stop, and Kon tightened his arm around her a little, TTK brushing up her back to her neck as he picked up on what she liked.

"Yes…" Her voice was throaty, showing a hunger that had been kept in check too long. "My Tim, my Kon," she purred, running her hand down over each one's shoulder.

Kon arched up into the touch, and the hand on her ribs petted her a little more intently as she claimed them.

Tim pulled back to breathe and smiled at her, sharp-eyed and hungry. "Yeah, Mia. Yours. Ours." He licked her again, then twisted to get the arm he was laying on under her a little as the hand curled around her breast slid down her ribs and side, watching her reactions a moment before his mouth followed his fingers.

Mia twisted some at Tim's fingers, a gasping laugh escaping her before she moaned and pulled Kon's head up so she could kiss him. She writhed in their grasp as Tim's touch mingled pleasure with almost-tickles while she kissed Kon hard.

Kon was absolutely, perfectly happy to go try and kiss Mia's brains out, holding her with the arm around her shoulders and the TTK he couldn't (and didn't want to) keep from running over her body. 

Tim firmed his touch when she laughed, not interested in tickling her at the moment. Scars over her body received gentle, possessive attention, and before long he was kissing at the strong, prominent arch of her hip.

Mia jerked her mouth from Kon's at that kiss, arching strongly. "Oh, god. That is…oh yes…" She tried not to shake at the thrill that raced through her body.

Tim purred, and shifted to kiss down that inner line, hand pressed light against her abs, not holding her down as much as staying in contact with her as he twisted his body up over her leg to curl between them. 

"Pushy," Kon told him affectionately, hand running through his hair, kissing Mia's throat. She gave a tiny mew as she felt Tim settle, then purred strongly as Kon's kiss blazed new trails of heat through her. She ran one hand down Kon's shoulder, stroking lightly, as her other one went to caress Tim's ear again.

"So?" he asked, then went back to what he was doing. He was taking mental notes extremely quickly, putting all of her reactions, the scent pouring off her--different but good; the way she twisted as his mouth moved lower into his mind--and he hoped he wasn't going to mess this up. Not something he'd done, after all... but as much as he enjoyed it with Kon, he wanted to try. Speaking of... 

Kon shrugged and went to caressing Mia's breasts, watching her face instead of what Tim was doing--which meant he bucked and swore softly as Tim's hard, sure hand wrapped around him where he was pressed to Mia's thigh.

Mia smiled and gave a low laugh at that. "See our Tim is multitasking again," she told him, before moaning at the feel of the mouth on her again. "We'll have to make it ….oh, my…up to him in a bit, Kon…oh, Tim…yes!"

"When--fuck--isn't he?" Kon asked, rocking into Tim's hand. Horrible angle but god it felt good anyway... 

Tim purred and nudged her legs further apart so he could settle more comfortably and slide his tongue against her, along insanely soft, hot, wet skin, shock of her taste hitting his tongue--//oh, god. So good.// Indescribable, but damn good, and he licked at her again.

Mia arched at the second swipe of Tim's tongue, before she placed her outer leg over his shoulder, changing the angle and moaning as he adapted. She kept her hips mostly still, tiny little jerks here and there as he continued. 

Kon finally did twist around to watch, arm still under Mia, and he shuddered when Tim finally pulled his hand away to press it against her hip, silent encouragement for her to move as he tried to learn every especially sensitive spot she had.

She gave into his silent wishes, eyes closing as her body took over. The way she moved was hungry, slow, and very insistent about keeping her firmly connected to the boy giving her intense pleasure. She whimpered softly, her hands both clutching at the two boys with the closeness of her peak.

"C'mon, Mia," Kon whispered to her. "Don't hold back on us." If the way Tim lapped at her was any indication, he completely agreed with that. The girl's body tensed from head to toe, a softly strangled cry escaping her as she arched into Tim's mouth one more time, unable to see or hear anything beyond the white-noise behind her eyelids as she fell over the peak. The hand on Kon gripped at his back, trying to pull him closer for more skin to skin touch, while the one on Tim gripped tightly at his hair, trying not to pull. 

Kon pressed tight to her... and wrapped his TTK snugly around her upper body, holding her to him. Tim purred harshly at the feel and scent and sound of his girl's pleasure, and licked at her slowly, staying pressed right where he was, sucking quick breaths. When she managed to get her senses back, she tugged gently at his head, bucking changing to squirms as she wanted more, different, wanting to learn them now that they had given her one very intense climax.

"No more, Tim…"

He let her pull him away --this time--and slid up--stopped half way by a very intent, hungry mouth as Kon stopped him long enough to steal every last bit of Mia's taste out of his mouth... Kon let him go to breathe, and he slid on up to kiss Mia. She moaned softly into the kiss, hand moving now over his neck, shoulder, down his arm as she moved against them. 

Tim petted her as she rubbed against them both, and finally broke the kiss to ask 'next?' at her with his eyes and the tilt of his head, wondering what she wanted... most. She smiled, then looked at Kon with purpose. She wiggled out from between them, causing Tim to kneel up to let her get free, moving to where she was behind Tim, her lips finding his shoulder teasingly. As she did her hands snaked down over Tim's flanks, until one rested on a sharp hip, and the other was lightly gripping him, presenting Kon with a pretty picture.

Tim leaned back against her, feel of soft curves against his back so very different, but so wanted, and he let his head tip back further, hand sliding backwards to find her hip and hold on, moving into her hand. 

Kon purred, eyes dark, and licked his lips. "Pretty, Mia..."

"I think he's absolutely gorgeous," she purred, her lips next to Tim's ear as she stroked him slowly. She then kissed just behind his ear, tongue flicking lightly over the spot right there to see what it did to him.

It made him shudder, tremor running halfway down his chest as he rocked into her hand. He still didn't agree, but was smart enough not to argue.

"Well, yeah," Kon agreed, and slid over to press against Tim, leaning to kiss Mia as his hands ran over Tim's sides. Mia met the kiss more aggressively, her tongue snaking into Kon's mouth as she did, tasting him fully. Her hand moved from Tim's hip to Kon's, stroking down gently as she continued touching Tim.

Tim's free hand slid up around the back of Kon's neck, holding on to him as he fastened his mouth to the other side of his throat, mainly for something to do other than lose his mind at being trapped between them. Kon purred, kissing Mia and petting Tim hungrily... this he could do for a while. 

Mia's hand moved over the tip of Tim's shaft, thumb rubbing there for a moment, before she stroked back down to the base. A long, slow pull up again, with a light twist near the end became the rhythm, while her tongue and Kon's twined.

"God, Mia," Tim moaned softly, hand sliding up her side and down her back... then he distracted himself with Kon's broad chest, sucking and licking across what he could reach without trying to break their kiss, hand around Kon's neck sliding down his back and forward to wrap around Kon like Mia was stroking him. Kon shuddered, gasped into the kiss, but didn't break it.

Mia purred into the kiss, feeling Kon's reaction. She started to move, her breasts rubbing against Tim's back, the feel of his scars making her nipples crisp hard. That got to him, as much as her hand was, the undeniable feel that she was enjoying this, and he moved into her touch a little more, a little more erratically. 

Kon moaned and broke the kiss as Tim's mouth slid over him and his hand teased wickedly, perfectly... He left one hand on Tim's side, but slid the other to Mia's back, holding both of them close.

"Love the feel of you, Tim," Mia whispered against his ear. "Love the taste of Kon's mouth. The press of his hand while I press tight to you." She firmed her grip just a shade, increasing the rhythm now that he was moving into her touch.

"Mia," low, soft whisper, broken between syllables as her touch changed, and Kon shifted back to look at his face.

"God, Mia, you're making him crazy... tell by his face..." Blue eyes flashed at him and Tim's wrist twisted in a touch that left him gasping.

"Seems he's got you well in hand." Mia ran a long swipe of her tongue along the back of Tim's ear, down into a sucking kiss at the base of his neck.

Tim and Kon both snorted at the bad joke, but Kon nodded, "Oh... yeah," as Tim stroked him again, making him buck. Tim shuddered again, pressed his shoulder back into her mouth, and just tried not to moan as she kept stroking him--Kon was right, she was making him insane.

Mia purred at the way Tim moved, at the scent of both of her lovers, so fully aroused. She ran her fingers teasingly over Kon's hip, keeping her touch on Tim steady. Tim finally twisted around enough to kiss her, the urgent slide of his mouth saying more about how badly he needed her than he might have preferred, but... 

Kon shuddered at the taste of both of them and his eye flared at watching Tim like that, almost abandoned to his pleasure... almost, because Tim's hand never stopped on him. Mia gave Kon's hip a small squeeze as a promise for more later, and came back to Tim. While the one hand continued its maddening stroking, her second one ran down his thigh, tracing the lines of the muscles there.

Tim moaned softly into the kiss, moving against her hand, shuddering, hand still working on Kon, but with much, much less control. 

Kon shuddered, watching Tim, watching Mia tease Tim, feeling Tim working him... Mia was getting neglected, and his TTK slid down her back to caress like fingers between her legs.

Her sudden gasp and violent shake against Tim, the way her hand gripped Tim suddenly and tightly, made it clear that she had not expected that in the least.

"So unfair, Kon," she moaned. "My turn to please…"

"Turn, hell. You're not getting left out." 

Tim bucked at the grip, hissed at her shudder, finally figured out what Kon had done and smiled brightly at him, completely agreeing. The girl closed her eyes as she mouthed Tim's shoulder, timing her strokes along Tim's shaft to the way Kon stroked her with his TTK. 

"M~ia," he moaned finally, hanging on to his control with everything he had, wanting her so badly--and he'd never in his life been as grateful the nasty, low sense of humor of his brother's that had left a box of condoms in his bedroom a few weeks back. 

Kon'd seen Tim leash himself, wondered if Mia had... and had nicely refrained from doing something to break it while Mia was having her fun.

"Yes?" She stilled her hand, holding him. She could not help but writhe at Kon's caresses, though, sliding against Tim's back. "You want more?" she breathed on his ear.

//You and I are going to talk about this thing with my ears,// he thought at her even as he shuddered at the breath, and twisted to look at her. "Yeah, Mia..." 

Kon purred, feeling it only right that Tim have her first--and, yes, trying to figure out how to work himself in there, too.

"Hmm." Mia smiled, kissing first him and then pressing tighter to kiss Kon hard and hungrily. When she broke, she slipped around in front of Tim, between the boys, her back to Kon's chest.

Tim's arms snaked tight around her as he looked over her shoulder, "Kon?" 

"On it," Kon nodded and moved, pulling the drawer open and coming back with a couple of condoms. He could always go get more if they needed them. He and Tim both hated them, but no way were they taking chances with their Mia.

Mia gave Tim a full out kiss for remembering, for having them, before taking one and opening the packet. She kissed his throat, as she slid the condom over his shaft, adding a caress once she had it settled.

Tim shifted against her hand, smiling at her, "Not taking chances with you," then kissed her again, deep and sure, one hand snaking up into her hair, slowly pulling her down with his other hand to rock against her, shuddering at the feel of her heat even through the barrier between them. 

Kon's hands slid over both of them as he knelt beside them, petting them. If Tim laid Mia down, things might get a little awkward but Tim could have Mia, he could have Tim, and all would be well. //Well? Damn excellent, though god am I glad we have enough practice for control!//

Mia let Tim lead, let him guide the next step, throwing all her trust into him. Her eyes showed that, lit with her love for him, for Kon, for the union they were making.

Both hands slid to her hips to hold her as he rolled his hips back, lifted her a little... and slowly, slowly slid into her, eyes half-closed against the way she felt. "God, Mia... All right?"

"Hell, you two are beautiful," Kon said from beside them, watching Mia wrap around Tim.

Mia's eyes were closed, as she pressed her head to Tim's chest, the feel of being with him taking her breath away. She nodded, unable to put words to how very good it felt to make love to him.

He purred, holding her, moving slow, then slowly slid a hand up to support her as he slowly laid her down, never breaking their connection. Kon had slid his TTK over to help, almost content just to watch the two of them--actually content with that for the moment. //I am one lucky, lucky guy...//

Mia moved slowly, her hips gliding under Tim's. She looked up at him, then reached out, taking Kon's hand.

"Kon, get over here," was Tim's comment as he shifted his legs apart. This was going to be a little awkward, maybe, but... he doubted any of them had much longer to last. Well, maybe Mia. She had advantages. 

Kon laughed and went instead to grab lube out from under the pillow, then moved to slide his fingers down Tim's ass. "Hey Mia?"

"Yes, Kon?" she murmured, rocking under Tim. "Tim, that feels…so good."

"We're going to make him completely insane, you know that?" His tone was almost conversational as Tim bucked back against his touch--and kept silent by kissing Mia's shoulder.

"That sounds like the best plan of the day," Mia purred. She ran her hand over Tim's arm, smiling past him at Kon. "Just remember, turn about's fair play too. You'll be in the middle next time."

Kon's eyes nearly crossed at the thought, but god it was a hell of an idea. "I hope so..." He slid another finger into Tim, watching him writhe... and Tim growled at him. 

"Kon, quit teasing damnit..."

Mia laughed softly, finding the control she needed, tightening her muscles around Tim. "He's so ready for you, Kon," she said.

"Not arguing," Kon said and moved to join them both, using his TTK a little to stay where it would be easy.

Tim moaned, moving between them, trying to even his breathing and control out to stay with them. Mia got still as Kon found a rhythm, driving Tim's body. She matched that, crying out softly as she did.

Tim rocked back against Kon's body, into Mia's, pace set by Kon's moves but that didn't mean he couldn't work with it.

"Tim, god. Tell me how she feels..." 

"Perfect, so different... so good... hot. So hot.... soft..." Getting even that many words out of Tim was an accomplishment, and Kon couldn't help grinning at the softly hungry awe in Tim's voice as he moved all of them.

"All I know, is it feels so damn good to have a pair of lovers I want, two men that I care for so much, showing me how sex should be," Mia said softly, bucking her hips up to meet Tim.

Tim lifted his head to smile at her, then kissed her... and Kon's aura stroked between them, making them both shudder. Mia made the kiss very tender, gentle this time, as she gripped Tim's hips, hands overlapping Kon's.

Tim just kept kissing her as Kon's touch slid lower, caressed her intimately, trying to make her as out of control as he was and knew Tim was. Her soft moan was half hungry, half pleased as she bucked with less control. That nothing-touch against his body made Tim twist, too, but he purred at Mia's reaction, and again as Kon just kept caressing her.

She clamped down on the urge to just ride into it, to let herself fly again, not wanting to crest without Tim, without Kon. She found the will to resist, and focused on Tim's face, wetting her lips.

"Just like that," she purred softly.

Kon shuddered, almost to the end of his control and he didn't know how she was holding out... Tim moaned softly, holding her tight, whispering to her, "Let go, Mia... please."

"Only if you do," she told him, reaching up to caress his neck and ear. "I need you too, Tim…need to feel your body tense and release, like a good pull of my bow," she said in a husky whisper.

He'd been fighting to hold out against the hot pleasure of her body and the maddening feel of Kon moving inside him, but the need in her voice was more than he could resist and his head dropped as his back arched and his hips moved hard, everything but heat falling out of his mind as she pulled him over.

Her hands went around his neck, holding onto him as her own body rebelled at her control. Her soft cries grew louder, praising them both with just how they made her feel.

Kon mewled softly and his own control shattered at the feel of Tim's pleasure and the sound of her voice. 

Tim kissed hard along her throat, one hand petting her, whispering, "Mia now..."

She arched into him, letting everything flow through her, all sense of self and them rolling into one as she flew high with them.

Kon pulled them all over onto their sides so he and Tim's combined weight wouldn't crush her, arm wrapping around her back. The three shuddered a little, as the aftermath caught up to them, but Mia was smiling and kissing them both soon after she could think again.

"That was wonderful."

Tim purred his agreement, kissing her back, hand petting her. 

Kon nodded. "Yeah. It was," and kissed her. 

When she absolutely had to move, she held on to Tim lovingly, and helped rid him of the condom. The archer then had to stifle a yawn and twinge as her body pointed out that had been strenuous exercise in her already much abused state.

"You all right, Mia?" instant question from two voices at the sight/feel of her reaction.

"Little tired," she admitted, as there was not much point in denying it. "Could use a nap." She snuggled into Tim, her hand reaching out to rest on Kon's side.

Kon slipped back from Tim, then wriggled the blanket out from under them to pull it up over them. 

"Sounds good. Food later," Kon said, and considered sliding over to curl around her back. 

Tim, too, nodded, and petted her hair. Mia closed her eyes for a moment, then sat up to look over at Kon. 

"Would it be really, really selfish of me to want middle this time…so I have you both close?"

"Was just thinking about that," Kon told her as he moved, crawling over them both to curl up around her back. 

With Kon no longer a solid wall at his back, Tim shifted to lay down and pull Mia half over him, keeping her close. "Not selfish at all, Mia. Right."

She giggled. "Only once in awhile…Kon still snores too much." She ran her hand back along Kon's thigh before settling fully, eyes closing peacefully.

Tim chuckled softly, then looked over her head at Kon, who smiled at him, peaceful and easy, then nuzzled down against Mia's back, ignoring the comment. Tim could take the hint, and he let himself head towards sleep. 

`~`~`~`~`

Bruce hadn't been precisely impressed to find Dinah vanished by the time he and Ollie stepped out of the room, but they'd both had business to catch up on. After bringing them breakfast, she had nibbled some, and gotten ready fro the day, needing to check up on Oracle and find out if Huntress's team was handling them being off call alright. She had promised to wait in the hall, but with her not in sight, the two men headed to the study to discuss Ollie's plans for the long term. Ollie had reinvested most of the money he 'inherited' from his benefactor when he was resurrected, but he was of half a mind to reacquire the bits of his company Bruce had folded into Wayne Tech, so the kids would have funds as they got older.

That was going to take some very interesting negotiation, but Bruce was willing to make the attempt. Now, just finding the right way to do so…

Ollie was showing the shrewdness he could, as he sketched out ideas on how to pull the bits back into a limited licensed corporation, still under the Wayne Tech aegis. He was not the complete flake so many had accused him of when it came to business.

As he was wrapping up his plan, Dinah slipped into the study, face blanking away something from them both before she smiled, and slipped into Ollie's lap.

Bruce arched an eyebrow. "What is it?" She wasn't that good at hiding from them.

"My mess. Don't worry about it," she said, causing Ollie to stifle his question into it.

"All right," Bruce said mildly, moving enough to kiss her hello lightly. She returned the kiss with just enough promise for later to show she was okay.

"Already talk to Oracle?" Ollie asked, making her swear in Vietnamese. She stood and moved away from the two men, going to check in and get her report. Ollie watched, one eyebrow going up. 

That made Bruce wonder, but she obviously didn't want to talk about it. He'd see if anyone else knew what was going on. It did not take the woman long to wrap up her morning business. They caught her mention that Blue Beetle had been flying with Huntress's team, to Dinah's considerable approval; she had been concerned that Ted would choose to truly retire. No one would have blamed him, especially since Booster had yet to return from the future, but she had been hoping Blue Beetle would return to the heroics.

When she came back, and this time used Bruce as her lounge, she shook her head. "Gentlemen, if I don't let her know soon, the crap will be flung far and wide when it spills accidentally," she commented. "I was holding off, to be sure we were stable…I think we are."

"Hell yes, we are," Ollie said gruffly.

Bruce wrapped his arm around her, stroking her back. "You're right, it will. She's going to be furious in any case." He kissed her hair lightly. "And yes, we are."

She purred into the touch, closing her eyes and slowly unwinding. "I think, if I tell her that we were holding back for that reason, she'll understand. Outside pressures are a pain on relationships, as she knows all too well."

"She's your partner, Pretty Bird. You let her know when you're ready." Ollie moved so he could be closer to them, helping Bruce relax her from whatever had set her off so early.

Bruce's hands slid lightly down her sides and arms, petting gently. "Yes, she does. How are she and Ted doing?"

"Very good." Dinah laughed softly. "She had to clear another floor in the Dalton Towers. Seems rather than keep his work at the Kord building, he keeps dragging it home to tinker with. Well-matched in their work patterns, but remembering there is a bed in her room…"

Bruce nodded. "That sounds like Ted. And good."

Ollie chuckled. "Does she know he had a crush on you once upon a time?" That got Dinah to laughing, putting Tim and Kon and Mia fully from her mind. 

"That was ages ago, Ollie."

Bruce chuckled softly, amused, and glad to feel her relax completely.

`~`~`~`~`

Dinah tried not to seem like a busy body mom, but the kids had not emerged for lunch. She was relieved when she heard them on the stairs, apparently not miffed enough to ignore Alfred's rules about dinner being mandatory. She caught them on the stairs, and immediately noticed just how…glowing Mia seemed to be.

"Kon." She met his eyes, sincerely contrite. "I'm sorry about earlier. And I'd like you boys both to consider coming to the apartment for the next few weeks, with Mia."

Kon blinked at her, startled, then shot a look at Tim. "If I'm needed out there, I can make trips out, but yeah, I'd rather stay." 

Tim nodded once. "Easy enough. I can't leave completely, but," and his lips curved in an amused smirk, "that's why I have a boyfriend that can fly--or if worst comes to worst, I borrow the chopper to get back and forth. Work, Mia?"

"Yeah…I'm going to be damn busy," she pointed out. "But I'd like you two there, at least during the times we normally sleep." She then smiled a little and moved a little closer to Kon.

Dinah kept her surprise off her face, as well as her amusement as she realized it had not been teen tempers keeping them holed up all day. "I think that will work for us all. Since Mia switched to the test programs too, you can help each other study for them." //Yeah, like you three will study much together…think I better call up the gang, and go through with the new modifications to my floor in the building…Rose won't want to hear you three constantly.//

Kon smiled down at her, a softness in his eyes. "Yeah. That sounds about right," he agreed. 

Dinah kept from shaking her head just barely, before she moved out of their way. "Better hurry to the table; I think Alfred was ready to send a search party," the older woman teased them.

Tim smiled slightly at her, situation resolved, to his way of thinking, and nodded. "You're probably right."

"Thank you, Di." Mia tightened her grip on Tim's hand, as the three of them made their way to the dining room. Dinah waited a moment, let them get in there, so she would be last in to reserve Alfred's disapproval to herself. 

They slid in, Tim's eyes flicking over his family quickly, then he went to go pull Mia's chair out for her and settle on one side, Kon taking the other. Mia gave almost the same cursory glance over everyone, then settled so that one of her feet was right by Kon's and her napkin hand was actually on Tim's thigh, indulging herself in the need to touch them, to keep believing in what they had begun.

Roy eyed them, noted the air of 'together' around them, and gave Dick the look of amusement that said it all.

Ollie frowned slightly, but Dinah slipping between him and Bruce distracted him. Before he could go back to glowering at Kon and Tim, Dinah pinched his leg hard, her face warning him to cut it out.

Tim made sure he kept his leg where Mia could keep a hand on it, and Kon calmly hooked his ankle lightly around hers. 

Dick grinned at his lover, far, far too amused. 

Bruce was concerned, when he noticed their body language, but if he, Ollie and Dinah could manage this with their history, surely the kids, with less baggage hanging between them, could do the same.

`~`~`~`~`

Several Days Later

Dinah tossed Mia a credit card, sent the kids on their way to the shopping both girls wanted to do with Kon and Tim to carry bags, and then crossed the road to Dalton Towers. She headed up, hoping Ted was at work this morning, and preparing herself for a tongue lashing.

Barbara was working, as usual, but she looked relaxed, and turned to watch Dinah come in. "Have a good weekend?" One of these days, Dinah was actually going to tell her what in the heck was going on that every holiday put her with both Bruce and Ollie... she didn't much buy that the families celebrated together because of Dick and Roy, though she did have to admit it made an excellent cover story. 

Dinah nodded. "Very good. And in training mode...Mia's under my care for the next few weeks, and Tim came home with us too."

Barbara arched a brow at that, "Oh really? That's going to make life interesting in Gotham... and your apartment, I'd think."

"I had the JSA come redo my floor...more space, better walls," Dinah admitted. "Ted was amused." The blonde came and sat next to Barbara. "Babs, you know I'd never keep anything back without a reason, right?"

Babs shifted to look at her more comfortably, her eyes serious. "I know. I might not like the reason, but you don't keep secrets for the fun of it." //Unlike some people, myself included.//

Her friend shook her head. "There was a bit of fun to be had at holding the secret, but really...I've been scared things would fall down around me." Dinah took a deep breath. "Bruce, me, and Ollie...it's a family thing."

Barbara had to struggle to keep her jaw from falling open, to control the incredulity of her first responses, and to try to be rational about the completely insane thing that had just come out of Dinah's mouth. She could feel how wide her eyes had gone, and made an effort to control them. "You... are actually serious about that... Dinah, what are you thinking?" 

"We've made it work since Thanksgiving, Babs." Dinah got a soft smile on her face. "Ollie and Bruce...never even suspected it, but...it suits us."

"Ollie... and Bruce?" Something in the way Dinah'd said that made her quick wits pay attention, despite how stunned she was. "Thanksgiving. Thanksgiving," she could hardly believe it. //She's not supposed to be able to keep secrets from me that long!// 

"You... Well. That explains a few things." The smile on Dinah's face almost made her hold her tongue, but she was seeing a thousand kinds of heartbreak ahead for her dearest friend and her mentor... and the thought frightened her. "Dinah, how long did you and Ollie make it work the first time? I'm not trying to be cruel, but..."

"Barbara...I can't make you at ease with us. I am just asking you to understand that we have to try. Between me sleeping with Bruce in Budapest and then Ollie trying to step back and clear the field for him, apparently Bruce opted for us both, and it's...it's done wonders for all three of us."

//...Bruce's idea? Are we sure he wasn't replaced with an alternate during the Crisis, because that sounds nothing like him...// Her eyes were dark as she studied Dinah's face, all of the hope and love there, and nodded once. "All right. If you want this, I'm not about to stand in the way... And if you need to yell about the two of them doing something stupid, I'm here, and I have ice cream." 

Dinah giggled at that. "So you and Ted...any plans to keep it this way, or just letting it happen?"

"I... think we're just letting it happen, for now." She was very fond of having him around, though, and certainly had no plans to stop... 

"Good. I was fond of Ted before, but now he's got my full sanction...he makes you smile." She then looked over some of their more recent open files. "Got a few in here the kids might be up to helping me on," she added after a few minutes.

"...That's true, most of those ought to be good experience for them. How is Mia, by the way?" 

"Pushing too hard, just like a Speedy would." Dinah snorted. "Actually, Tim's rubbing off on her. Stubborn as a bat, and about as logical when it comes to herself."

Barbara shook her head. "I suppose there wasn't much chance she wouldn't, with all the bad examples around..." She had to admit to pushing herself too hard a few times, herself. 

"Rose is going to help me watchdog her. But today, they're shopping for things they all need or want...so the expense account is about to be hit hard." Dinah smiled unrepentantly. "And I need to see about getting to Midnite soon." She sighed. "Physical turned up anomalies. He thinks it is linked back to my dunking in the Pit."

Barbara's eyes sharpened. "Did he think it's anything dangerous?" 

Dinah snorted. "As he left it up to my ability to squeeze time, I guess not."

"No, he'd have insisted you stay or come straight in, if he thought it was dangerous," Barbara nodded. "All right."

"So we're all set to run the future Justice League through missions," Dinah teased as she marked the cases most within the kids' abilities.

"They have a few years before that, I think..." //I hope.// They'd had enough universe-shaking for the moment, the kids had time to grow up... and she wasn't so sure Ravager would stay on the straight and narrow, but she hoped so. The girl had proven to be a good asset. 

"Speaking of...Connor and Kyle both being on the League is fine...they've both settled, but rosters need to be worked to try and keep them off teaming together as much as possible. Shouldn't be a problem with Hal also Leaguing." Dinah grinned at her partner. "I know, I'm not on the new League, but I can still point out my field experience."

"Mm. J'onn should be the one running the rosters, but I'll pass that on, just in case. You never fought being on a team with Ollie, why the concern over Kyle and Connor?" 

"Kyle's got loss issues. You don't put a ring wielder on a team with his lover when said lover could get hurt severely in front of him. Hal was known to use higher force than necessary over Ollie...and they were only friends supposedly."

Barbara nodded. "Good point... especially with what Kyle's been through." The laugh in Dinah's voice made her curious, but she couldn't quite justify asking.

"Need anything, Red?" Dinah rose to go find the kids, now that business was handled.

"No, and Mia does. If something comes up, I'll call." 

Dinah squeezed her shoulder in passing. "Enjoy yourself." Her voice was teasing as she left. Barbara smiled, turning back to her work, and idly wondering when Ted would be back.

`~`~`~`~`

The little vigilante fell heavily into her wing chair, as the last of the giggles, laughter, and raucous noise died away from the bedrooms. She probably did not want to actually pay attention to who was where. Bart had speeded in, while both Tim and Mia had found a way back to her place, again. That meant two bedrooms, most likely, even though she'd play dumb the next time she had lunch with Slade on Rose's bedroom activity.

With a content sigh, she reflected, yet again, that the woman who had given up on having children of her own could be so lucky as to have five gifted teens under her roof now. They each brought unique challenges, and she found as much fulfillment on helping them, these days, as she did in her work for Oracle.


	10. Father's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes an ex-girlfriend just has to speak her mind to an ex-wife.

Kyle sighed softly, tracing Connor down to lean against him a few moments before the family descended on them. They liked the house they'd picked--obviously, or they wouldn't have chosen it--and he'd enjoyed the challenge of playing interior decorator instead of artist, but trying to dissuade Alfred from assisting with everything about the housewarming party--scheduled for Father's Day so they all had reason to be away from jobs and... other duties...--had been, mm, interesting. But he'd wanted to handle most of it with just the two of them... It might not be as perfect as one of Alfred's parties, but it was going to be theirs. 

"Just think, one day...we'll have to host a family holiday on a regular basis," Connor told the man he loved.

"You had to remind me? This one's bad enough, and they're just checking out the house..." 

"And bringing presents, I am told," Connor reminded. "To fill all that nice, clean open space...."

"True--though I'm scared of what Bruce might think is an appropriate gift," Kyle smiled wryly. "Are we sure everything's set?" 

"Yes." Connor kissed his fiance deeply. "Now, stop worrying."

"I'm not worried," Kyle protested half-heartedly.

"Really?" Connor ran his hand under Kyle's shirt, over his back.

"Maybe a little nervous. Not worried," Kyle protested again, shifting to kiss him again. Connor drew this kiss out, hands playing over toned skin and muscle drawn tight with frantic work schedules. Kyle was pressed tight to him by the time they broke the kiss, his own hands having long since slid under Connor's shirt to return the caresses. 

"Your home and all that, but...hello, better lock the door next time," Mia joked. 

"I heard you come in," Connor said firmly, after slowly sliding from the kiss. He turned and smiled at the girl flanked by her two usual companions.

"You're lucky it was us and not Dick and Roy," Tim told them, eyes amused. "You'd never hear the end of the jokes. I'll be nice." 

Kon shrugged, grinning over at Kyle. He kind of liked the other flier, and they'd gotten not-too-bad at working with each other. "Hey guys. This looks really nice." 

"Thanks. We like it. But you'll have to wait for the tour, even if you did get here early," Kyle replied, smiling back at him. 

"We're not that early." Mia rolled her eyes. "Besides, Titans meeting coast to coast was very brief, and we're all on alert and wanted to be sure we got here for the food," she added. 

"The food. Of course. Had nothing to do with wanting ringside seats to find out the truth of those rumors?" Connor prodded.

Tim shot him an unpleasant look. "I want to know what's going on, so I know if Batman's going to calm down, or keep being impossible to live with." 

Kon nodded, his own expression slightly conflicted. He hadn't minded crashing at the Tower for the last couple of weeks, but Dinah'd been so vague about why she was disappearing that he couldn't help worrying a little. 

"All I know is, I got an email from Cassie saying she should be back this weekend. Why Cassie knows this is anyone's guess..." Mia told them. 

"Curious." Connor shook his head.

"Very," the World's Greatest Detective's protégé muttered softly, looking as displeased as he always did when a puzzle didn't want to come together for him. 

Mia shrugged and curled into Kon's space as they took seats together, knowing Robin would likely pace and brood until this settled. Connor carefully kept his features neutral; the three were emulating the parental figures quite handily. 

Kyle grinned and mentally sketched the two of them, dark and light, solid strength and lithe grace. It wasn't hard to put Tim beside them--it was a typical enough sight. 

A loud call came from the door, "Hello, the house!" in Roy's voice. 

"Hello, the loud one!" Connor walked to the door to see if Roy needed help, or at least to gather his favorite niece into his arms.

"Uncle Connor!" the small bundle of energy flung herself into his arms with a happy cry, hugging him. 

Roy grinned at his brother, shrugging. "True enough. Shoo, we have presents to haul in!" T-jet to rental car to house in under an hour, not bad. 

Dick was hauling things out of the trunk, and waved over at Connor. "Hey, bro."

"Want me to send the brute squad?" Connor teased, holding Lian and listening to her chatter in one ear, looking at the picture she dutifully unfolded, insisting Uncle Kyle had to have it. 

"Here." Kon smiled, having managed to gently get up from Mia, while Kyle walked out behind him.

"No, I want you two to get back in the house already. Kon, though..." 

"On it, on it," Kon said, waving a hand as he trotted over to help. 

Kyle'd heard his name in Lian's voice and came to see what she had... and grinned. "That's pretty good, Lian. Want to come help me put it on the fridge?" 

Dick handed him a couple of packages, and got most of the rest as Roy came over and snatched up the rest of them before anyone could mess with him about letting everyone else do the work. 

There was some good natured teasing and pushing and such as they got everything inside. Mia jumped to her feet and ran over hugging Roy, then Dick; spontaneous hugs had become a very family thing for her, now that she was...settled, was the word Roy used most about her.

Dick hugged her back. "Hey, you act like we didn't just see you, girl," he teased as they piled the gifts where Connor pointed out, Kyle obviously being busy with Lian and the picture. 

"Yeah, but that was business," Mia told him. "This is family." She bounced away, back to Tim, determined not to let him brood too much. 

Connor shook his head. "All my clean, open space is soon to vanish, isn't it?" he mourned.

Roy wrapped an arm around his shoulder casually. "Nah. That's mostly kitchen and bath stuff we discovered you really do need. We know you, bro." He might think some of his brother's beliefs were a little odd... but then, he'd rejected every house that didn't have an east facing door, so who was he to talk?

Tim watched her moving with a small smile. She did not say anything, just moved into his space, offering herself as his focus to distract him from problems, her fingers lacing in his. 

Connor shrugged. "I hope Kyle..." He broke off as Kyle came back, holding Lian on one hip, cookies in her hands.

"Hope Kyle what?" the Lantern in question asked, tilting his head as Lian struggled down and trotted over to Uncle Tim. 

"You look mopey," she informed him bluntly. "Have a cookie." 

Kon bit back a laugh, grinning, and Dick just tried not to laugh too loudly, proud of his little girl. 

Connor smiled at his fiancé broadly. "Likes everything we get." 

Mia watched as Tim accepted the cookie and smiled. "Lian...make sure to do that to Gram'pa Bruce," Tim said with a calculating plot on his mind to make Bruce not brood so he would not have to so much.

Kyle shrugged. "Probably will," and walked over to curve an arm around his waist lightly, amused by his family. "Speaking of whom, where is he?" 

Tim shrugged. "I'd assume at the airport, by now. Or on their way over." 

Roy nodded. "Guess the other question is where's Ollie, I know he's just across town..." 

"Actually waiting for the right time to show up?" Kyle suggested mildly. 

"Went to pick up Bruce," Mia replied, as if it was a no-brainer. 

"Probably right, Mia," Connor replied, leaning into Kyle's embrace much as his sister was doing to Tim right now. 

Roy flicked two fingers at his sister, acknowledging the point. "Bet you're right." 

Kon was standing behind the two of them, left hand on Mia's hip, right hand apparently rubbing Tim's shoulder. 

"Nothing left but to wait for the grown ups," Mia teased, happy and content to just curl up with her two lovers if they would let her. It had been a rough few weeks, with Dinah going off on her mysterious errand when she was supposed to be teaching Mia...but that just meant her teammates had picked up the slack, while Rose helped.

Kyle nodded, "So what've the Titans been working on?" he asked idly, figuring it'd be good for a few stories. From the way the rest of the family grinned, he was right. "Come on, let's go hit the couches," he encouraged, "before you all start." 

Connor thought that was a very good idea, and planned it so Kyle wound up sitting in front of him, lying against him on their couch, much as Roy attempted a similar tactic with Dick. Kon settled first, with Mia lounging pretty at his side.

Dick contentedly curled back against Roy, Lian clambering up on top of them. Kyle looked over at Dick, exchanged an amused look with him, and settled in. The Arrow males being possessive... what else was new? 

Tim settled beside them; hand on Mia's side lightly as Dick launched into a story about their latest fight, slowly nibbling on his cookie from Lian. 

`~`~`~`~` 

Bruce walked off the jet and across the tarmac. There was a minor issue with some of the Manor's plumbing, and Alfred had insisted he go ahead, the older man calm about coming over on a later flight once it was taken care of. Jason had dropped by the night before to settle a wrapped package beside the computers and disappear after insisting he, Harvey, and Cass could handle the city while he and Robin were gone. He was grateful the packages had been shipped to Ollie's already, it left him with nothing but the carry-on to handle as he headed towards Ollie and the car, trying to mask the tension that had preyed on him since Dinah's sudden vanishing act. Even with her earlier reassurance, he was uneasy, especially given some of the circumstances...

"Hello, Bruce." Ollie carefully hid the fact he half expected Dinah to be at his side, arriving with him. "Good flight?"

"Rough over the Midwest," Bruce said with a slight shrug, "but not bad." He'd almost expected Dinah to be with Ollie--he was fairly certain she wouldn't miss Kyle and Connor's party, after all. He waited until they were both in the car, and then leaned over to kiss Ollie lightly.

Ollie returned it with the right amount of 'I've missed you but I can wait for home' before getting them on their way.

"Heard from Dinah?" Bruce finally asked, hand resting over along his lover's thigh. He had been not-asking that question for almost the last two weeks, but with Ollie right here.

"No." The sound was clipped. "I finally called her 'Uncle'...he couldn't even talk to me for laughing and telling me it was private."

Bruce muttered something foul under his breath, shaking his head.

Ollie moved his own hand to Bruce's leg, kneading lightly. "Donna called me yesterday to say Dinah would be home this weekend."

Bruce tilted his head, "Donna? Interesting..." 

"Cassie spoke to Mia, I heard." Ollie looked at the man with him. "Do you have any idea why Dinah went to see Midnite?" he finally asked. 

Bruce shook his head once, sharply. "No. I don't." //Or why she would disappear like this...// Not that he wasn't used to her being out of contact while on mission, but this hadn't been a Bird's case... Barbara had been willing to tell him that much. 

"Infuriating woman." Ollie sighed.

"Yes," Bruce agreed, hand moving slowly on Ollie's thigh, mainly to calm himself. 

"The boys found a nice place," the archer said to change topics.

"I thought they would. They both seem to have good taste," Bruce nodded, willing to file the problem of their vanishing lover to the back of his mind again.

"Connor had me help get what Kyle needed." Ollie sounded smug. "Full artist studio."

Bruce smiled slightly. "That should help keep them both happy. Good choice." 

"Connor's worried Kyle won't like...but hey...I think it suits just right."

Bruce shook his head slightly at Connor's worry. "I think you're right." 

Ollie turned into a neighborhood not far from his own, and Bruce shifted to watch the scenery a little more alertly. He pulled up to a modest house, one that already had a fenced yard, and the benefit of being a corner lot. Bruce nodded, approving of the choice, and slipped out of the car once Ollie parked, studying the house--it looked like it would suit them well. 

Ollie grinned as Lian came roaring out of the house, then stopped short as she threw herself on Bruce's legs, holding up a cookie. "Eat!"

Bruce blinked down at her, took the cookie. "Hello, Lian. Why did you bring me a cookie?" 

"Unca Tim said to," Lian said with a smile. 

"He did?" Bruce asked as he picked her up with the other arm. "Why?" 

Lian snuggled up to him, laying her head on his shoulder. "So you'd be happy, of course! It's what cookies are for."

Ollie snickered at that and followed them in. Bruce shook his head slightly, amused, and went inside; listening to the hum of laughter from the den with a slight smile, though he wondered what had prompted this. "Your grandpa would probably like a hug," he told her, and moved to hand her over to Ollie so that he could figure out what to do about the cookie she'd pressed into his hands. 

Ollie's eyes warned him to eat the cookie so she would not cry. Ollie then snuggled his granddaughter close, whispering in her ear just how much he loved Lian-hugs. She giggled and let herself be set down, flying back into the den ahead of them.

Bruce gave him a long look, then sighed softly and started eating the cookie. It wasn't worth upsetting Lian... and the cookie really wasn't bad. The two men entered the den almost together, and saw the couples plus the trio lounging and laughing as they traded stories to catch up on the last three weeks.

Tim hid his smile as he saw Bruce finishing the cookie. //Go, Lian,// and called out. "Hi, Bruce, Ollie." 

Roy turned, looking at the two of them, and frowned. //So where's Di?// "Morning, dad, Bruce."

Dick shifted and smiled over at Bruce. "Dad, Ollie... how was the flight? You hit that same storm we did?" 

"Welcome," Connor told Bruce, as he nodded to his father. 

Kyle grinned. "Ollie, Connor said we need to take your bow away; heard you missed a shot last week." 

Ollie harrumphed at that but did not deny it. 

"Should have been home to see that," Mia said, laughing at his expense.

"Really? At what?" Roy's eyes sharpened, "And why am I only hearing this now, little brother?!" 

Bruce had heard about that, in some detail, and hid his chuckle. 

Ollie sighed. "I did not miss...I redirected my shot." He glared at Connor. 

"Oh yes, it was redirected...right through the car tire...because Ollie thought we should continue on foot," Connor teased in his dead pan voice. 

Roy started grinning, trying not to just fall over and howl at the deadpan tone of Connor's voice as he messed with their father... Kyle had apparently been damn good for little bro. 

Kon tried--and failed miserably--to hide his grinning. Mia was giggling so hard she almost rolled out of Kon's space, but Tim stopped her. Kyle was grinning as Ollie shrugged and smiled. 

"Everyone misses sometimes," he finally said.

"Not to hear you tell it," Roy managed around gasps of laughter, arms wrapped tightly around Dick, who was keeping them both braced so Roy wouldn't shove them to the floor, and he looked up at Bruce with a shrug of 'what can you do?' 

Kon added his TTK to the mix, keeping Mia safely where she was, and Tim was just trying not to let the howls of laughter in the room get to him more than the smile... Which was difficult, especially with Connor's deadpan expression in the middle of it, and Lian's happy giggles, apparently infected by her father and aunt. 

Ollie eyed Roy a long moment. "Don't get me to telling stories, son," he warned, but he was smiling. 

Mia snickered. "Go right ahead, Ollie...We'll just get Bruce to tell us a few of your more youthful mistakes."

Roy finally got his laughter under control, "Just... your face, and Connor over here playing saint..." as he waved one hand at the blond in question. "Struck me as funny, especially..." and the expression said he was thinking about some of those stories. 

"And c'mon, we all know I have no shame, and my--mess-ups are well known..." //Running too much with Jay, haven't been tempted to swear in front of Lian like that in forever...// 

Bruce chuckled, soft and low, and smiled at Mia. "That would depend on how badly he mis-related events, Mia..." Ollie's tendency towards hyperbole and exaggeration had been curbed over the years, but he wasn't above pricking his lover's ego by a true recount of events if necessary. 

Ollie sighed in long suffering fashion. "Why does everyone pick on me?" 

"Because..." And the new voice was quite welcome to their ears. "You set yourself up for it, by swaggering and telling tales on the rest of us," Dinah finished, sweeping in to the room. Her hair was down, and there were bandages visible under the pants and loose blouse she wore. "Sorry, Kyle and Connor...it took me a little longer to get a ride home than I thought."

Bruce caught her as she came in, fingers testing for bandages before his hands wrapped around her, pulling her close as relief swept through him that she was safe. "Yes he does," he said against her hair. 

Ollie was right behind her in a moment, hands running over her back and finding more bandages before he closed the cocoon around her, breathing in the smell of sand and surf on her. "You know me best," Ollie agreed. 

Mia shook her head as the two men lost sight of everything else in the room, but her smile was soft. 

Kyle looked back at his fiancé with light amusement. "She steals his thunder, doesn't she?" 

"Yes," Connor agreed.

Bruce filed the scent to ask about, trying to place it more than just 'beach', and held her very close. 

"That's not news, Kyle," Roy said softly, smiling with relief that Dinah was safely back with them. 

Dick looked over at Tim, eyes dark. He'd known Bruce was in deep, but that reaction... Tim nodded back, lips tight. He hoped Dinah'd had a damn good reason for vanishing on them. 

Dinah sighed softly, then broke free gently of her lovers. "Long damn trip." She kissed both men before moving toward Lian, catching the girl up and hugging her even tighter than usual. "Missed my Dart too!" 

"We've got cookies," Lian told her, but she did not wiggle down, sensing Dinah wanted her close for now. 

"What about me, Di?" Roy called to her teasingly. 

Bruce wondered, when she went straight for Lian, what was bothering her, but was utterly unwilling to make a public scene of things. 

Dinah tossed Roy a saucy look, though she did not shift the way she would normally have to look at him with a hip out. "Boy-o, I miss you always." She deposited Lian on top of Dick, so she could mess with Roy's hair, before she found a spot to sit down. She gave a casual nod at the kids in their typical pile, an eyebrow raised at Kon. 

"She's visiting," he answered, knowing it was her other ward on her mind. That got another nod, even as Ollie opted to sit by her legs on the floor below her.

Roy grinned to himself, reaching to mess with Lian's hair, much as Dinah had his. She sounded okay... didn't quite look it, but... 

Bruce settled beside her, close to her, deliberately in her space, arm behind her. 

Kyle was watching them, wondering if they weren't overreacting just a little--not that he'd say it in a million years! 

"Spill it, Dinah...where were you?" Mia finally asked/demanded. 

Dinah shook her head. "Just the good side of it, I think. Paradise Island, the original one, is back...and so is Hippolyta." 

Bruce tilted his head, intrigued by that. Diana had sounded fairly certain that Paradise Island was gone... and having Hippolyta back... That would be so very interesting, for some. //Dinah, what aren't you saying...// 

Dick blinked, startled, and watched her, interested. Roy frowned. "'Only the good, Di?' That doesn't sound good..."

"Boy-o, may you live a thousand years and never take a Greek up on her offer of a little adventure," Dinah said firmly.

Now Mia looked very intrigued, as Kyle and Connor leaned forward.

Bruce frowned, "You didn't..." 

Dick's face tightened, too, out of worry. They both knew those old legends... and the unpleasant way myth had of becoming reality around Diana. 

Dinah nuzzled Bruce gently. "Diana, shall we say, made a compelling case for me assisting her, and we journeyed to the Underworld." //Jealous thing had to see I was worthy of you, Bruce.//

Roy shuddered violently, hands bushing down his arms, "Not me, Dinah. Never in a million years." He sounded completely certain of that, and Dick leaned back close against him, turning his head against his chest, petting his arm.

Bruce held her, frowning slightly. "You made it back safely, but... what was she thinking?" he sounded just slightly annoyed with the Amazon. 

Ollie's answer was quick on Bruce's words. "Diana did have a thing for you, Bruce." 

"She did?" Connor asked, thinking the Amazon was chaste. 

Kyle nodded. "I remember that."

"And that woul--Diana," and the rest of what he had to say was in rather profane Greek, making Tim turn his head away, and Dick flush slightly as he moved to let Roy stand up, the archer still having trouble leashing his reaction. 

"Connor, where've you stuck your glasses?" Dick asked.

Dinah turned into Bruce, holding him tight. "I'm back. I was never in any real danger...just had to show I was tough enough." Her hand reached down, tangling in Ollie's hair for support, and he leaned over Bruce's thigh. 

"She's back now, and that's all that really matters," Ollie said. 

Mia looked at Tim. "Other than Rose and Spoiler, any girls I should worry about trying to do that to me? What about you, Kon? Cassie going to get me like that?"

Connor glared at Roy, or as close as he could get. "Diana struck me as a devoted warrior, one...pure."

Bruce held her, shaking his head, annoyed by Diana, but slowly settled. 

"Um... she might..." Kon looked a little uneasy, himself. 

"No, they like you already," Tim said, shaking his head. "And you get along fine with Cissie..." Who was the only other girl he could think of likely to want to interfere in his life. 

"And your point?" Roy asked, really not understanding what was going on in his brother's head. 

"Dad is right. She is home." Connor drew in a deep breath. "I'm sure the Amazons had a purification for her return to the living world," he added.

Dinah looked at Roy, nodding. "Part of why I'm late, Roy."

Roy nodded sharply, relaxing somewhat at that, but he was still not easy in his skin and smiled at Dinah then walked out of the room. 

Tim looked after him, tilting his head in concern. Even Bruce was mildly worried by the strength of the reaction, but Dick looked as though he understood, and that was enough, as far as he was concerned. The boy would settle down soon enough. 

"Dick...should I...?" Dinah was going to rely on his judgment if she should follow, since every nerve in her body screamed for her to do so. 

"Yeah... go ahead. He's probably pissed as hell at Diana right now, though..." 

Dinah shrugged at that, going after Roy after kissing Bruce lightly and squeezing Ollie's shoulder.

Kon gave up. "What's up with him?" 

Dick sighed. "The Navajo have... strong beliefs about death. And stronger ones about ghosts, and that's how Roy was raised." 

"Bad enough when I came back." Ollie tried to keep the tone light. "So, tell me what's been going on, Mia." 

The girl archer started just that, telling how things had been among the Birds and the Titans. 

Dinah caught up to Roy, and carefully caught his hand. "Hey."

Roy turned into her, pulling her against his body, his eyes dark. "You're all right?" 

She pressed tight, arms around his waist, head on his chest. "Perfectly fine, Boy-o. I could not say no. Between my pride and what it would mean to the JSA...you heard Karen and Ted split, right?"

"I heard that," he agreed. "I know you couldn't say no, and I know it's just my baggage, but... ciditah is no place for the living, and with what I know of those myths, the unquiet ones you must have been in with..." 

Dinah shuddered. "Roy, it was...awful. Makes me glad to not be Greek, to be honest." She tightened her grip on him. "I knew I should not have said anything. But Bruce wasn't going to settle, not knowing..."

"I know a Singer that won't care much that you're not Dineh, you're my family," Roy offered, hoping she would say 'yes'. The rational side of him had things to say about worrying over ghost sickness, about throwing a fit over this when he was so often near the dead... but there was a reason he went home every so often, and why he made so certain not to take the killing shots... "I know, not your ways, but..." 

"You're mine, and your ways mean a lot to me," she told him. "I would do it."

He nodded, almost shuddering with relief, and held her tighter. "We have to go soon, how long has it been?" 

"Diana brought us back at twilight, yesterday, island time...little while, cause they had a ritual and a feast."

Roy nodded. "All right. We have another couple days. Good." 

Dick was worrying over the strength of Roy's reaction, but then, he'd talked to Roy a lot, and done some reading... It made sense. He listened to Mia, sticking his nose in every so often while he held Lian. 

"Daddy's worried about chindi, isn't he?" she'd turned in his arms to whisper it, and he nodded. "Yeah, baby." 

Lian nodded soberly, and looked very thoughtful. Tim had never bothered to look into Roy's background, but now he was mentally trying to figure out where to look to figure out what the usually fairly easygoing archer had reacted so horribly to. Mia only had a vague understanding...just like her grasp on Connor's beliefs. She shivered at a cold chill that did not actually exist, and used it as an excuse to get up and walk into the kitchen. This weekend was supposed to be all about the engaged pair, until Sunday, when they had something special planned for Roy, Ollie, Bruce, and Alfred.

Roy sighed. "Time for me to go apologize to my brother." He let her go, made himself smile, and headed back into the living room. "Sorry to rain on your parade, bro," as he dropped down close to him. "I ought to have a better handle on that one, but the culture-shock still hits every so often." He looked properly sheepish, too. 

Connor shifted Kyle off of him, stood up, and hugged his brother close. "It is understood, Roy."

Roy nodded. "Okay. Thanks. So... how about showing off the rest of your house? I think we're all pretty acquainted with this room by now..." 

Lian slithered down and went over to her daddy, scrambling up into his arms to ask something quietly, and he chuckled. "Yeah, We are. That's my smart girl." He kissed her cheek. 

Kyle started the tour of the house, as Dinah slipped back in, and got between her two men for it. Mia scooted back in, walking behind Kon and Tim.

Bruce stroked down her back, tilting his head at her. "He all right?" 

Tim reached back and tangled his fingers in her hand. 

"I need to go somewhere with him, soon," Dinah told her lover.

"Taking you home?" Ollie asked, getting a nod. Bruce nodded, understanding at least mostly, and turned his attention back to Kyle and Connor's home. 

Roy was paying attention to his daughter and the house, and not thinking about it. 

Dinah hooked her fingers in both her men's belt loops, and it slowly bubbled to the surface for Ollie that she had not mentioned her trip to Midnite just before her disappearance. He decided to leave that for later, in private. He had firm intentions of taking Bruce and Dinah home, and the smallness for Kyle and Connor's home worked to his advantage there.

`~`~`~`~`

Ollie sighed contentedly. Dick and Roy had stayed with Kyle and Connor, while Kon had taken his lovers down the coast to use the Tower for the night.

Bruce followed them in, letting Ollie take care of the security as he wrapped an arm around Dinah again. It had been a good day, the kids in high, playful humors, especially once Kyle and Connor had gotten into their gifts, then the food, and he'd put his questions for Dinah aside until they could reach Ollie's home... and preferably the bedroom. One of the things he'd worried over seemed disproved by Dinah's trip to the underworld, given that he doubted she would risk herself so if she... but that still left him wondering.

Dinah nuzzled Bruce, but slipped away to go put the leftovers she had snagged in the refrigerator, before letting out a happy noise. 

Ollie grinned. "Making chili," he explained to Bruce. "She must have seen the pot was out for it."

Bruce smiled, equally pleased. He'd never quite understood why people complained about Ollie's chili. "Is it just me, or is she dodging us?" 

"Not dodging...still edgy." Ollie shook his head. "Picked up Roy's case of nerves, I bet. His opinion is her bible," he added.

Bruce shook his head slightly, not surprised by the words, but vaguely exasperated by the fact that the boy had managed to upset her again. "Possible." 

"What's possible?" She came back into the room, smiling as she fell onto the couch. 

"That you would decide to stay down here, when a bed is calling for us, woman!" Ollie teased.

Bruce nodded his agreement with what Ollie'd said and walked over, offering her his hands with a tilt of his head that asked if she had any particular reason for her choice. 

Dinah smiled at Bruce. "Wasn't really thinking, was I?" She did look tired around her eyes as she grabbed his hands, using his weight to pull up against.

"Apparently not," he told her, wrapping an arm around her waist to head both of them towards the bed, expecting Ollie to settle on either her other side or his. She snuggled under his arm firmly, then sighed softly as Ollie reached her other side. "You two spoil me, you know?"

"Of course, Pretty Bird."

Bruce smiled, "You deserve it, even when you decide to scare us both." 

She sighed. "Diana said it was nothing to worry about, and I listened."

"And probably didn't expect to be gone so long?" Bruce had had an experience or two with Diana's gods. He preferred never to have another. 

"Not really, no." She slipped her hand under Ollie's shirt to feel his skin.

"Hands are cold, Dinah," the archer said. It was June, and she had always been hot-natured. Bruce caught her other hand in his fingers, and his expression tightened slightly. Her hands were cold... unusual, and probably not good. 

Dinah shook off their concerns. "It's really nothing. Perfectly fine, and probably a lingering side effect from my trip."

"Hmm." She might be right about that, probably was, even, but it did give him a lead in to ask her about the other concern. "'Perfectly fine,' Dinah? Sure of that?" Getting through the bedroom door meant letting go of her, but only for a moment. 

"Mmm-hmm." She purred as Ollie moved to pin her against Bruce. 

"I think we need to warm our bird up, Bruce...it's not just her hands." Ollie was concerned too, but Dinah was not one to lie.

Bruce nodded, and moved back towards the bed, taking them both with him. She was here, and safe, and said she was fine...She might well be more forthcoming later, also.

Dinah was more than willing to tumble onto the bed with them both, her eyes half-lidded the moment Ollie joined them. "Did I mention, I missed you both?" 

"Missed you, Pretty Bird... hard." Ollie kissed her neck lightly.

She hadn't, but Bruce didn't quite see the use of pointing that out, preferring to kiss her deeply, hand stroking down her hip possessively. She responded to that with a deep moan, sliding her leg up over his as Ollie moved in close behind her. 

He slid the arm he was resting on under her shoulders, holding her close against him, and his other hand over to Ollie's back, kissing her again, and again, long and slow. //Ours, Dinah... don't worry us like that.// 

She tried hard to be open, to return every bit of it to him, but her streak of independence was rearing its ugly head. Ollie felt the tension start in the small of her back, and wondered just how to help her relax to Bruce's possessive streak. Normally, she did not seem to mind it from Bruce, not the way it had bothered her in him. 

Bruce could feel her fighting him and broke the kiss, asking softly, "Dinah?" 

She sighed softly, looking down from his eyes. When she looked back at him, she moved forward, taking his lips in along kiss, growing slightly aggressive.

Ollie pulled back, shifting to the other side of Bruce, as he caught an inkling of what she was thinking. Bruce kissed her back, hands petting down her sides now. He wondered idly if it was Diana's influence or just missing them, but it was easier not to fight her.

With a hungry moan, she moved them so she could be over him, her hips against his as she continued to kiss him deeply. When Ollie began stroking her back, she purred softly, gentling some, but not giving back control to Bruce.

His arms curved strongly around her as she moved them, one hand in and against her hair, the other running down her back, feeling the tension in her, wondering. 

"Bruce?" Dinah moved very slowly, letting the friction of their clothing between them drive her body crazy. "Tell me you missed me," she purred. 

Ollie tried not to tense; that was not usual for Dinah in the least. She might demand little things from him, drawing out verbal statements of affection, but with Bruce, she was content to merely accept it as a state of existence.

//What is going on with you?// he wondered, his eyes darkening, but it was a small thing... "I missed you, Dinah." He said against her lips before he kissed her again. 

"Dinah," Ollie began, as his hand closed on her still cool neck, rubbing gently. "Did you have anything happen to you in the Underworld?" 

She laughed at the careful tones. "I didn't eat or drink anything...fought a few ugly things, and negotiated with Cassie's brother while his wife stewed that Diana and I were successful." Dinah's eyes were still half lidded as she sat up enough to get rid of her shirt.

"Circe," Bruce hissed softly, eyes hardening for a moment as he ran his hands over her bared skin hungrily. 

"The witch?" Ollie took in the bandages along Dinah's back and upper arms. He decided to be quiet about his nerves, running a finger down her back to make her arch. 

"The same. She hates for Diana to win." 

"Must have been killing her then, because we were fairly unstoppable together." Dinah's tone was very cocky, as she leaned down to take another kiss.

Bruce's shoulders tensed as he kissed her again, deeper, hands settling on her hips again, //What did you do, witch?// he thought at the absent goddess. Very faintly, he thought he heard a laugh in response, solely in his head. Dinah broke the kiss with a gasp as Ollie's mouth blazed a trail up her spine, making her writhe.

Bruce's eyes went almost black at the sound of that mental laugh and he arched up to suck at her throat, hands sliding up to her breasts. 

"Oh yes...that feels good, so good..." Dinah ran her fingers through his hair, holding his head to her throat. Ollie had to shift, knees either side of Bruce's thigh, hands going to Dinah's hips to steady himself as he started kissing between bandages, his mouth pulling livid marks to the surface of her skin and drawing hissed words of pleasure from her, while Bruce licked at her skin and sucked at her pulse, hands sliding over her hungrily, teasing her skin. 

She went with it until it felt like he had too much control, and then she pulled at his head, drawing it back, pressing tighter against his groin and grinding while she moved to bite his ear. He hissed softly at her, certain now that the woman he loved was being manipulated... He was uncertain if it was best to allow this to run its course, or if he should fight her, if giving in to the spell might somehow cement it... //Diana, I swear....//

Dinah licked right over the bite mark, down his throat, back up to his ear. "I want you...too many clothes..."

Bruce stroked up her sides, turning his head to take his ear away from her, "You're not quite acting like yourself, gorgeous... but yes, I want you..." he moved against her, leaving no doubt that he did, indeed. 

His words broke like ice water on her, as she seemed to come to herself. "Not myself?!" 

"No, Dinah...you're not," Ollie said, taking her weight when she moved back from Bruce. 

He stroked over her skin, hands gentle, unwilling to let her move too far away, watching her face intently. The shock in her voice... could this really be broken so simply?

Dinah shook her head, cursing in a very low, distinctly gutter Chinese dialect as she realized she had not come away unscathed. Both men could feel her skin warming now, as she struggled to control her temper. Bruce filed away a few of those curses for possible later use, eyes darkening as he watched her, still running his hands over her skin, letting her get her temper out. 

She finally took a deep breath, and then nuzzled back against Ollie. He responded by running his hands over her stomach, easing her forward into kissing Bruce again, to make it all right. Bruce ran his hand up into her hair gently as he kissed her again, testing as he deepened it... She went with it, moaning deeply at that hair pull. She made no protest as Ollie opened her slacks, gooseflesh rising as he brushed his fingertips over her hip bones under them.

//There's my girl,// Bruce thought, much more pleased as he kissed her deep for a while, then broke it. "You were right about one thing, Dinah... We're all overdressed..." 

She chuckled and stood away from him when Ollie moved. The archer decided to see to her pants first, taking his time to roll her panties off as he took advantage of it as a chance to kiss her repeatedly along the hip. She held his shoulder, her nipples very crisp with anticipation.

Bruce moved to get Ollie out of his shirt, hands sliding on his skin, then slid out of his own, watching him tease Dinah with a smile. 

Ollie stood up at last, and assisted Bruce out of his pants, while Dinah moved to the bed, lying back among the pillows. Ollie straightened to kiss Bruce, smiling at the more docile Dinah laying out so invitingly for them. Bruce kissed him hard and deep and finished stripping his lover, then turned and went to Dinah, kissing her deeply as his hand ran down her body again. If Dinah wanted to be aggressive with them, that was one thing, but he was grateful the spell seemed to have broke and that she was theirs again. 

"Hey there, lovers," Dinah purred. 

Ollie chuckled, lying along her side, using his hand to tease her body. Bruce purred softly as he started kissing down her jaw, her throat, fingers teasing. 

"I want to hear both of you crying out in this bed," Ollie informed them, looking very content to merely kiss and touch from their side. Bruce tilted his head enough to look at Ollie, the expression reminding him just who he was speaking to, and how unlikely that was... but he completely agreed about making Dinah cry out for them. He went back to stroking her body, fingers teasing a breast with gentle hunger. 

"Humor an old man, and don't be so quiet tonight," Dinah teased, her eyes shining at Bruce, before turning her face to kiss Ollie.

Bruce laughed softly, amused, and shifted to kiss lower, mouth on her shoulder hunting sensitive places again. Dinah gasped and twisted into his searching, pressing up to his lips, making Ollie smile into their kiss. 

He pressed his weight over her, mouth sliding down her skin as he reached over to stroke down Ollie's side and back. 

"Nice," Dinah purred when Ollie pulled back, her eyes moving to watch the man moving over her. 

"Best damn lover I had until you came along, Di." Ollie never hid just how much he enjoyed Bruce.

Bruce lifted his head from Dinah's upper chest to look towards Ollie, eyes asking what he was thinking, hand moving on her skin, now, down over her breast again. 

"I think he might have taught you a thing or two," Dinah agreed, getting a laugh from Ollie, who leaned in to kiss Bruce. Bruce kissed him back, asking the same question again, hand sliding down over her ribs, caressing hungrily. She wasn't wrong about that. 

Ollie slid from the kiss to caressing Bruce's ear with his lips. "Make her happy, Bruce," he whispered softly. "She's going to need reassuring, since the spell seemed to be targeting you."

Bruce nodded, kissed him again, and returned his attention to Dinah, wrapping an arm under her lower shoulders to keep her close as he kissed over her breasts, knowing exactly how and where she most enjoyed being touched, and how... Dinah was responding to him in a heartbeat, purring and flexing into his touches, his kisses. She slowly let her eyes close, small cries accompanying every touch. 

He worked down her body slowly, arm staying under her as he turned all of his focus and skill lose on her body, kissing, caressing and licking down her, eventually spreading her legs with his shoulders before dipping his head to her dark curls, kissing down them until his tongue traced over her folds hungrily 

Dinah surrendered absolutely to him, settling as Ollie caressed her breast idly, knowing he was there with them, and allowing her to return Bruce's intense focus whole heartedly.

He moved to hold her down with one hand, other hand at the small of her back, using everything he knew about her to draw out teasing her even as he drove her wild. She pulled her leg up over his shoulder, heel catching in his back for leverage when she wanted to feel more; moving with abandonment and telling him mostly in English just how good he made her feel. He smiled against her skin hungrily, and eventually slid from teasing to serious attempts to make her cry out for him. 

Ollie watched avidly, one hand casually tending himself, just easing the ache as he let the two he loved most enjoy. He had learned to be patient, that it made it all the more enjoyable.

Dinah's voice went from coherent English to broken profanities and praise for Bruce as she pressed against his mouth, bucking when the waves began to build. Bruce purred against her hungrily, tongue sliding over her over and over again, insistent and knowing. 

She gave a sharp cry that just stopped, throat stressed beyond their hearing, as she clung tight to the arm Ollie laid over her, body shaking as she came hard for Bruce. He licked at her a bit longer; then slowly slid up her body, bracing up enough on an arm to kiss Ollie, sharing her taste.

Ollie licked at that taste, taking it from him, moaning at the way Bruce tasted like that, Dinah's taste all across his mouth.

Dinah's hips moved with new hunger, watching her two men share her taste like that. Bruce shifted against her at feeling her writhe under him, and kept kissing Ollie, stroking her side. 

She shifted, bringing her legs up around him, drawing him close as she could. He moaned soft and low in his throat, and his hips moved, starting to slide into her.

She met him, mewing softly to feel him inside her, wanting him deep and hard and NOW. Ollie stroked her hair, watching the almost pain of that fierce need move into her eyes, knowing it too well from other, longer absences. Bruce could feel the urgency in her and pulled away from Ollie to kiss her, letting himself move strongly against her. 

She opened to him, her body and mouth drinking him fully in, moving for him. Ollie caressed Bruce's neck, watching them and stroking himself a little harder. Bruce pulled her closer, tighter, giving her what he could feel she wanted, and he pulled away from the kiss to whisper into her ear, voice low and rough as he told her how good she felt, how perfect.

It did not take much before she was coming for him again, showing just how hungry for him she really had been. He held back, not finished with her yet, and kept moving, not giving her time to recover, kissing her throat. 

Now Ollie moved, when Dinah whimpered, still moving hungrily. He caught her nipple and started teasing it with his thumb and finger, pinching as a distraction from the intense feelings Bruce was provoking, letting her find the control to enjoy and be satisfied. Bruce's own pace slowed, then, gentling even as it seemed he took her more deeply.

Dinah arched up one more time to meet him, she locked her arms around his neck and claimed a fierce kiss. He kissed her back, holding her, moving deep and sure and slow in her, delighting in the feel of her.

"Damn that's gorgeous," Ollie whispered, hand holding still and just drinking in the sight of why he was the luckiest man on the earth. His voice made Dinah smile, almost shyly, into the kiss. 

Bruce eventually broke the kiss to breathe, mouth settling against her ear, "You are..." 

"Bruce..." she murmured, head going back to expose her throat, legs tightening around his body. He bit gently at that bared throat, shuddering at the sound of his name like that on her lips, control starting to fray.

"Oh yes," she breathed. "Bruce...please..." 

"Mm?" soft question against her skin, sucking gently as he moved more strongly against her again.

"Now, Bruce...please make me scream..." she panted, moving against him, crying out as Ollie pinched her nipple. Bruce growled softly and moved harder against her, a hand sliding to her other breast to stimulate her more... He'd make it up to Ollie shortly. 

Ollie was in no way feeling shorted, as he kept lazy strokes, knowing neither lover would leave him to suffer. 

Dinah did scream, calling out both their names in short gasping cries before she did, letting Bruce take her over one more time. She cried out, shuddered and clung tighter to him, and her body's reaction took him with her, his own world whiting out for long, long moments as his body spasmed. 

Ollie shifted, hands going to Bruce's shoulder and hers, giving them both a comforting presence to follow back from that kind of release, glad to have seen it, when he knew they both needed it.

Bruce arched his shoulder into that touch, moaning softly, slowly coming back to himself, opening his eyes and looking over his shoulder at his lover, eyes dark and sated, still pressed tight to her.

Ollie leaned in close and kissed Bruce's shoulder, then gently coaxed him to lie to one side, knowing Dinah would roll with him. Bruce followed the encouragement, hands sliding down her body before he freed one to reach for his lover. Ollie nuzzled him, watching Dinah tuck close to Bruce, feeling her hand snake over to touch him. Bruce pressed back against him, hand petting down his hip, pulling himself together again.

Ollie pressed a light kiss to the nape of Bruce's neck, enjoying the feel of him so close. Bruce dipped his head slightly, lips against Dinah's forehead, giving Ollie the back of his neck as he slowly rolled back against Ollie's solid weight, still getting his pulse back under control

Ollie made a small noise in his throat, slowly moving against Bruce, asking if that was what he wanted without letting Dinah see just how unsure he was, when she was starting to kiss Bruce's throat and shoulders. Bruce purred softly, hand sliding against Dinah's back, other hand running over Ollie's hip as he shifted a knee up over Dinah's thigh, the movement an offer he so rarely made. 

The archer could not help the way his breath caught as he slowly ran a hand over Bruce's hip to steady himself. He had to shift, to get what they needed, but he came back and pressed close, moving slow as he did. His kisses peppered over Bruce's shoulders as he used the small bottle of lube to slick his fingers. He made it a very slow production, running his hands down, and then using one finger to tease Bruce into accepting the slow stretching invasion. 

Bruce's breath shuddered, hand tensing on Dinah's back as he slowly shifted back against Ollie's touch, grounding himself in the feel of her body against him to stay under control. That was most of the reason he so rarely took the more passive role--it took his control too swiftly, but the thought appealed at the moment. 

"I'm here," she whispered against his ear as she moved enticingly for him, more than willing to be his focus, knowing on a subconscious level how rare this was. 

Ollie knew that he would never last either, pleasing Bruce this way, and was taking his time, one finger at a time, at preparing his lover. Bruce kissed her deep, then pulled her upwards, moving her up to where his mouth could run over her chest even as he writhed back against Ollie's fingers, breath catching over and over again as Ollie's fingers moved inside him, sparking fire.

She was pliant to his wishes, moving up and stretching her back upward to more firmly offer herself to him. Her eyes closed as she moaned, about the same time Ollie worked the third finger inside his lover.

"Mm," he purred against her skin, hand flattening at her back to hold her tighter up against his mouth... and he shuddered at that stretch, at the hot, sliding pressure. He rocked backwards, making it a demand though he hissed softly at the burn.

Ollie took a deep breath before he kissed hard at the edge of Bruce's shoulder blade, withdrawing his fingers. The emptiness was slowly replaced by Ollie, freshly slicked with lube and moving as slow as his own self-control issues allowed him to.

Dinah had opened her eyes at Bruce's hiss, and now watched his face in fascination.

"Ollie," Bruce whispered, voice thick, eyes closed as his head tipped back, away from Dinah's skin. "Yes." His arms tightened around Dinah's hot, lithe body as he controlled the almost instinctive reaction to resist. 

"Yeah, Bruce...still yours," Ollie promised him, knowing just how difficult it could be. "Let me please you, let me take care of you," the archer rumbled, rocking into Bruce with shallow strokes, going deeper on each one. Dinah moaned and shivered at hearing Ollie quite that way, at feeling Bruce's fierce hold on her.

That got a soft, low purr of pleasure as he rocked back against the strength of Ollie's hold, at each of those moves. "Yes, you are..." One hand snaked back suddenly, off Dinah's back to twist and flatten at the small of Ollie's back, pulling him closer... and his teeth scraped over one of Dinah's nipples. She hissed and then moaned, pressing up into his mouth, wanting more of that kind of attention. Ollie made a low rumbling noise as he used one hand on Bruce's hip to help him control the rhythm, his back corded with good tension as he did.

Bruce moaned softly, purred at her, and nipped at her gently, again, mouth working, hand still on her, holding tight, knee still draped up over hers as he rocked back into Ollie's body. 

"Oh, god, this is..." Ollie had to bite the inside of his cheek as he nearly surged on that rock of Bruce's. 

Dinah purred over their lover's shoulder at him. "From here, it's hot as hell," she told him. Bruce shivered; rocked back against him again, held tightly to them both as Ollie moving in him slowly drove him mad again...

"I'm not going to last, Bruce...can't...." Ollie pressed close, this time fully inside his lover, holding still for one long moment before pulling back.

Bruce purred to him harshly, twisting to look over his shoulder, and his body arched again, "Come for me," he ordered, still holding Dinah tightly. 

She shivered violently at that order to Ollie, almost in time with the archer's full body spasm and deep thrust that let him lose control completely. Bruce moved with him as he bucked, twisting his head back to kiss Dinah again, hand sliding from Ollie's back to her hip, fingers slipping down over dark curls. She bucked up against him, small cry of pleasure on her lips. Ollie managed to not bruise Bruce's hips, holding them tight as he shuddered violently. Bruce broke the kiss to lick at the line of her jaw, wanting to hear her voice as Ollie shook against him and held him hard... and she gave him just what he wanted, her body quaking to the lightest touch as she called their names over and over.

His fingers slid over her over and over again, touch skilled as Ollie went still against his back, the two to them wrapped so close around him... so very good. Ollie's breath played over Bruce's ear as he came back to himself very slowly, pulling free. 

"Bruce..." The tone of voice said much, that he was happy, that he had enjoyed the rare privilege, and most of all that he loved the man.

Bruce kept stroking Dinah, caressing her as he turned his head again, slow and lazy, and smiled, small but real, eyes dark and contentedly hungry. "Hmm?" 

"Hmm," Ollie rumbled, laying beside them as Dinah writhed and finally caught that hand, holding it, with a smile of pure contentment. Bruce arched up and kissed her again, still hungry for her but well contented with what they'd had. 

"Very, very good, Bruce," she purred after their kiss.

"Yes." Ollie caressed his shoulder.

Bruce smiled, holding her. "Yes..." then slowly twisted to pull Ollie into a deeply possessive kiss. Ollie opened fully to that kiss, moaning hungrily. Bruce tangled around him possessively, kissing him deep and sure, hand tangling in his blond hair. 

Dinah watched them, loving everything she saw, from Bruce's firm command of it, to the eager, wanton way Ollie responded to him, body moving with quickly renewed hunger.

Bruce moved with him, easy, sure twists of his body that rode Ollie's hungry moves, controlling him even as his eyes closed at how it felt to be locked body-to-body with him again, Dinah curled close behind him.

The lady with them added kisses and caresses to Bruce's body, knowing so many nerve clusters from her training, ones that let her use every touch of fingers or lips to help heighten his sense of pleasure. 

Ollie moaned and bucked up, before sliding a hand down to find Bruce and begin stroking him to full hardness. 

"Dinah," he breathed, shoulders twisting back into her touch as his hips bucked into Ollie's hand, nipping at his shoulder. 

"Yes, Bruce?" She slid a hand lightly over his backside, caressing as Ollie found just the right grip to use. The only answer was a low, wordless purr and a sharp, hungry twist of his hips into Ollie's hand, then back into hers. 

"Shall we make him boneless, lover?" Dinah asked Ollie in a playful voice. 

"That's a challenge...but we should try," Ollie agreed.

Bruce twisted a hand backwards, stroking down her side, nipping sharply at Ollie's throat as he moved between them. Dinah purred in her throat before she slid her hand down and started massaging Bruce's sac while Ollie stroked him. Her mouth continued to play havoc on his nerve clusters, enjoying the way he moved.

Bruce hissed softly, moving between them with small, hungry shudders... and his hand snaked down to wrap around Ollie's length, stroking him. Nor was he disappointed; Ollie twitched back to life, moaning and thrusting hard up into that touch. Dinah continued her careful caresses, moaning at their bodies moving together.

Bruce nearly echoed that moan, moving between them hungrily, hand working Ollie steadily, hungrily, counterpoint to the pace Ollie was driving him utterly mad with. Ollie's eyes closed as he arched into Bruce's hand, letting it just flow over him, the sensation of being touched and touching in turn, hearing Dinah's soft whispers of love for them, as well as her moans at the feel and sight of them making love.

Bruce purred, watching the content on Ollie's face, //Make who boneless, my archer?// he thought, wickedly amused as he caught his breath and found his own voice, low, rough whisper as he told Ollie how he felt, how good this was. 

"No fair, using his weakness against him in bed, Bruce, my love," Dinah purred. She guided her hand up, conscious of his tenderness, but lightly caressing there. Bruce looked over his shoulder at her, questioning, then his body jerked at her touch as he kept stroking Ollie hungrily. 

"Ollie's a sucker for a sexy voice," she told him, evidenced by Ollie bucking sharply up when her voice dipped into full provocateuse range. 

"Mmm..." Bruce went back to talking to him, though his breath caught as Ollie's hand stroked him. Dinah kept up small words of teasing nature, hands moving over both men as she shifted. Her touch on Bruce remained light, not wanting to hurt him, but knowing from the past just how sensitive Ollie was from that tight ring to the flesh just behind the sac.

Bruce let Dinah keep talking as he started leaving bruising kisses over Ollie's broad chest, struggling for control at the combined touch of their hands... Dinah began painting a wickedly vivid picture of just how they looked and felt to her, the way she loved their sounds, even the scent of them as they both stroked and twisted at each other, moving closer to mutual pleasure.

"Ollie," Bruce called for his attention, hand moving a little faster on him.

Ollie's eyes were barely open as he added a smaller caress with his thumb at the end of each pull. "Yes, Bruce?" he asked, voice gone deep with barely held pleasure.

"Now," Bruce demanded, hand moving on him perfectly, sucking at his throat again. 

"With him," Dinah purred in Bruce's ear, finger lightly caressing the opening again. Ollie was barely breathing as he thrust into Bruce's touch, almost spilling just at Bruce's word. Bruce shivered at her voice and the touch, and forced his eyes open, watching Ollie's face as he stroked his thumb over his tip on an upstroke, "Ollie, now, come for us..." 

"Bruce!" Ollie whispered the name hoarse and needily, before his eyes rolled back and he did let go of his control, barely maintaining his skilled grip and pull along Bruce's shaft. Bruce shuddered as Ollie's hand tightened, Dinah's voice slid along his ears and he lost the battle with his own restraint, pulsing into his grip. 

Dinah shifted her touch to the two men's shoulders, purring for their release, smiling gently at them both as they collapsed more or less together in their release. Bruce panted softly, hand sliding from Ollie's length up to curve around his hip and pull him closer, still mostly out of it. 

Ollie obliged, shifting so that Bruce was holding him close, Dinah sliding in to be behind her blond lover. She kissed his neck, making him shudder against Bruce one good time.

"You two," Bruce said softly, shaking his head slightly as they settled. 

Dinah sat back up once to grab blankets, pulling them up over the two men and herself. Showers, she decided, would wait. "Who, us?" she played innocently.

Bruce tilted his head enough to give her a long, level look, the 'yes, you minx,' silent.

She returned it with invitation to make her 'pay' for it the next time they were together. He reached over Ollie's body to stroke his fingertips down her side, smiling dangerously at her in a promise that he would. 

She shivered, more for the intent in his eyes than the touch, and Ollie ran his hand back along her thigh. 

"Mmm...Pretty Bird," he murmured, fast losing the fight with sleep.

Bruce petted her again, then him, voice gentle as he spoke. "I think we need to move, before you fall asleep, Ollie..." 

"Sleep sounds damn fine," Ollie grumbled. "It's bed..."

Bruce sighed and shifted his grip on Ollie to pull him across his body and move both of them out of the mess they'd made. Ollie might be tired enough not to mind, but he wasn't. Thank god Ollie's bed was as hedonistically large as his own was. 

Dinah assisted, shifting Ollie from behind, and even grinning. "Ollie's cares went out the window," Dinah murmured as Ollie snuggled into Bruce, half asleep already.

Bruce smiled slightly, and reached to pet her with his cleaned hand, holding Ollie close with the other arm. Dinah smiled back, shifting to lay firmly against Ollie's back, her hand over on Bruce, caressing.

"Mine," Bruce breathed softly, speaking to both of them 

"Yours," Ollie mumbles sleepily. Dinah petted his hair, before looking at Bruce. Her eyes were impish but she nodded to his claim. Bruce let his own eyes close, letting the feel of Ollie's body slipping into sleep pull him towards it as well. 

Dinah watched both slip down, knowing she was not far behind them, even as she wondered just how much peace life would let them have. 

`~`~`~`~`

Connor was nervous enough to fidget on the bed as Kyle used the phone to call Donna. They had come to a decision on the future of their family, but that decision…scared Connor to some degree, and did not seem to be setting much better with Kyle.

"Hello?" came the soft, sleepy voice of the woman Kyle had once dated. It was still early in the morning, and Donna was not always an early riser.

'Hey Donna. It's Kyle..." //As though she doesn't know your voice?// "Sorry to wake you up, it's not urgent, if you need more sleep..."

"No, Kyle…good to hear from you." Donna sat up, wondering why in the world he would be calling her. Surely nothing had happened with him, or his lover.

"Yeah... good to hear you too. Could... you come out here? I'd like to show you our new place, and…maybe ask you something. You may put me through a wall for it, but..." He could hear how damn nervous he sounded, but this situation was like writing the book on _complicated_ and he wasn't in the slightest sure it was going to turn out okay.

"I'll be there in half an hour?" Donna had to shake her head; Kyle sounding nervous? The world was coming to an end; he had out grown that a few years back.

"That sounds fine. You still like blueberry pancakes?"

"Yeah, Kyle." She smiled at that. "See you soon," she said before hanging up to get ready.

Kyle put the phone down, and went to settle his head against Connor's shoulder. "She'll be here in about half an hour. Guess I need to go get breakfast started."

"A wise idea," Connor said, none too calm about the idea of what they needed to do once she got there.

Kyle let go and went to work on breakfast--if he was doing something, he had less time to fret.

True to her word, Donna arrived about half an hour later, dressed in civilian clothing and smiling as she was let in by Connor. She looked the archer over critically one good time, as if reassuring herself that he was good enough for Kyle.

"Welcome, Donna Troy," Connor said formally, moving to show her to the kitchen, where Kyle was cooking.

"Just Donna, Connor. Kyle!" She hugged her ex-boyfriend in a friendly fashion.

"Hey, Donna. You look great." He kissed her cheek lightly, arms curved around her for a moment. "Heard you were picking up photography again. Breakfast's almost ready."

"So what in the world had you calling me at nine A.M. on a Saturday morning?" Donna asked curiously.

"Food, first," Connor said. "Sharing hospitality, then we can discuss matters."

Kyle tilted his head Connor's way, agreeing with that, then smiled at Donna, "Bread and salt, kind of..."

The sleepy, half-dressed figure of Dick Grayson wandered into the kitchen, drawn by the coffee and food-scents, and his eyes lit up as he spotted Donna. He reached out and crossed the space to her, curling against her side. "M'ning Donna..."

Donna was pleasantly surprised to see Dick, but she hugged him tight, ruffling his hair. "Hi, Dick," she murmured across his ear. She accepted the mug of coffee Connor pressed to her hand to give to him, knowing his habits quite well. "Wasn't expecting you to be here."

"Roy is as well," Connor said. "Though no doubt still asleep."

"Party yesterday. An' tomorrow. Easier just to stay... Mm-hm, he's 'sleep. Coffee? Thanks Donna... thanks Connor..." he didn't really move from her side as much as free a hand to work on the drink. 

Kyle shook his head, chuckling at the slowly-becoming-typical sight of Nightwing pre-coffee and coherence, then set the first plate of pancakes where Donna could reach it despite the affectionate Bat tucked against her side.

"Mmm." Donna moaned around the first bite. "Connor, hang on to him. A man that can cook that good is worth the headaches," she teased.

"I plan on it," the quiet archer promised, eyes blazing with his devotion to his mate.

"Sap," Dick accused him mildly, between drinks... and considered attempting to steal Donna's fork from her as he finally pulled away a little. 

Kyle just grinned, pleased, then protested, "What headaches?"

"Ink blots on all the surfaces, the smell of paint, crumpled up paper balls…" Donna teased him.

"This can be true," Connor agreed with her. "One reason I insisted his studio be in its own room."

"Developing chemicals smell worse than my paints," Kyle replied, his eyes teasing, "And leave worse than ink blots. And sharp bits of cut film are worse than paper wads," he added as he settled a plate in front of Connor, too. 

Dick set the empty coffee mug down, leaned back against Donna again, and his hand feinted at her fork, mild intent behind it. 

Donna shook her head, then took pity on the Batboy, feeding him a bite of the pancakes. "Doesn't Roy feed you, Dick? Or still using that growing boy excuse?"

Connor smiled, slightly more at ease as he ate, to see just how relaxed Donna could be about her exes.

Dick flashed a smile at her, "He's asleep, remember?" 

Kyle rolled his eyes and levitated a plate over, "Stop stealing Donna's food and eat. Sheesh."

"Dick's been stealing my food ever since we first started running together," Donna laughed. "We all picked on Wally's appetite, but Dick gave him a run for his money."

That brought a smile to Connor's lips; he had seen the early Titans through Roy's eyes, but glimpses like that, from a woman he barely knew, helped show him the more complete view.

Dick shrugged, "More fun this way. And it'd make Roy crazy..." grinning up at Donna for how that wound up turning out. "Speaking of. Ought to go see if he's ready to wake up... Surprised Lian's not in here already." 

"She was worn out; Dad and her playing does that," Connor added. 

"I wouldn't mind seeing feather-head," Donna teased lightly, brushing her cheek over Dick's. 

"I'll see if I can get him u--out of bed," Dick corrected himself, moving back from Donna to go refill the coffee cup and add another couple of pancakes to the plate, hit them with some more syrup and balance both, turning to head back upstairs.

Kyle's lips curved in a smirk, "Since the other's not much trouble for you?" 

"Damnit, Kyle, I was trying not to go there. Donna, smack him..."

"No…you want him smacked, I leave it to you; I heard his fiancé has a wicked command of the Arts to protect him with." Donna's eyes sparkled merrily as she looked at Connor. The archer merely nodded, amused by Dick.

"Yeah, but you're an Amazon, and my hands are full," Dick pointed out over his shoulder. "Y'ought to spar Connor. He's fun." That said, he headed upstairs to try and bribe Roy into waking up--and eventually getting out of bed.

Connor gathered up their dishes as everyone finished, giving Kyle silent support to start this conversation.

Kyle looked at Donna, watched the sunlight in her hair and the sheer presence she filled the room with as easily as she breathed, and wondered one more time what they were thinking.

"Spill it, Kyle…you look more nervous than the day I took Jenny to lunch," Donna said, a soft smile on her lips in memory of the woman Kyle had moved on from her with.

Kyle flushed, ducking his head like the kid he hadn't been in years, "Really really awkward question to ask you..."

"Just ask it then, Kyle." She reached out and ran her fingers through his hair. "I don't bite, and I'm still fond of you."

"Let's see if I can not imitate Impulse, here," he muttered, then looked at her, "You sure about that first part? Because I--" he shook his head and shut up. "Anyway... Connor and I've been talking almost since I got back," //got my sanity back// "about maybe... maybe a kid, and I _know_ youmisshimandIshouldn'tevenaskbut," he stopped and took a breath, trying to slow it down, then just looked at her, waiting to see if he needed to shield himself... or Connor. Probably himself.

"Kyle?" Donna's voice was as soft as her eyes were troubled, remembering what it had been like to hold Robert in her arms, to feel the joy of motherhood.

"We know what we are asking is a momentous one," Connor said softly. "But of all the women we both know, you are the only one that we kept finding acceptable to both of us. The thought of it being a stranger…is repellent."

Kyle moved around to her, wrapping an arm low around her waist, "What Connor said. I don't want a stranger, and adopting might be okay, but I'd rather it be a child that's mine, or his... and there's no-one else I could ask, or trust as much... Don't be afraid to say no, Donna, I know this is... absolutely crazy, but it's what I wanted to ask, if you'd just think about it..."

"You plan to let me share the parenting? All the headaches and heartaches and the mess and the joys?" She held onto him gently. "And which of you would be the father? Or, if it goes well the first time, would you both choose to father a child?" She had tears rolling down her cheeks, but the sheer fact they had asked her was an honor she would not lightly turn away.

"Our home would be yours, if you chose to make it so," Connor agreed, but his head was spinning at her other questions.

"Wouldn't keep you out, Donna," Kyle promised her. "Your baby, too." He lifted his other hand to wipe her tears away, hating seeing her cry. "We're still working on that other question," he told her, lifting his hand away long enough to beckon at Connor, wanting the man he loved closer than he currently was while he talked to his ex about having a baby.

Connor moved to Kyle's side…and Donna drew them both close. "I will have a baby for us," she whispered, kissing both of them on the cheek as her tears got them both wet. "And we'll work it all out…you two aren't even married yet!" She laughed softly, squeezing them.

The archer slid arms around his fiancé and the mother of their future child, nodding. "We wanted to know now, if this was even remotely a possibility for us."

Kyle held her, wiping at her tears again, "God, Donna... you sure?"

She nodded, smiling through her tears. "Yes." She then laughed softly. "Oh this is going to make tongues at the Tower wag."

Kyle couldn't help laughing, "Oh, and the Watchtower, too, you just know..." He held on to Connor tightly, other hand still on her cheek. "Didn't mean to make you cry, Wonder-chick..."

"It's okay, Ring-Slinger," she told him, nuzzling his hand. "I do need to get to know you, Connor, a whole lot better."

"Agreed," Connor said. "I've heard so much about you."

Kyle nodded, sliding his hand back into her hair gently, and held them both. 

`~`~`~`~`

Upstairs, Dick had settled cross-legged on the bed, coffee cup on one knee and plate on the other, and waited. His patience paid off as a long-suffering sigh emerged and Roy opened one eye.

"Sleeping in on Saturdays is not against the universal laws," he complained.

"I know. Not sure why I woke up, but breakfast is hot now, we can go back to sleep once we eat.... 'cept we can't, cause..."

"Because why, Shortpants?" Roy shifted to take the coffee, since his lover was intent on being awake.

"Donna's in the kitchen, and will be mad at me if I don't get you downstairs before long."

"Why is my ex in her ex's kitchen?" Roy asked mildly.

"Mm… she was feeding me pancake bits, and apparently Kyle cooked, so I'd say he asked..."

Roy grunted at that. "Wonder why. Sure we'll find out soon." He took the pancakes and started eating them.

Dick nodded, "Probably," and went back to enticing someone--this time Roy--to feed him. "Kinda wondered that myself."

Roy was not as generous with the bites he gave Dick, but he made up for that with the kisses he stole between the bites. They had finished the plate off when Lian bounced in, looking far too bright eyed to bode well for the day.

"Pancakes? Where's mine?!"

"Hey, baby girl," Dick said with a smile, setting the coffee-mug on the bedside table. "Probably downstairs in the kitchen, where food normally belongs..."

"You brought Daddy some, but not your little princess?" She turned the biggest, most soulful brown eyes up at him with a solemn expression.

"Thought you were still asleep, baby girl," Dick said, trying to get himself out of this batch of hot water. "And besides, you might have to go beg Uncle Kyle to make more..."

"Uncle Kyle loves me...he would have saved me some," Lian said, with perfect understanding of her favorite uncles. 

"Shall we go see if he did?" Dick asked, starting to slide out of the bed.

"Yes!" She clambered up to his neck before he got fully out of the bed. "Daddy, don't you go back to sleep," Lian warned.

"You go get your pancakes, and I'll be there in a minute," Roy promised.

Dick wrapped his arms around her and packed her down towards the kitchen, laying his fingers over her lips as he listened to the sounds from the kitchen... Nothing but soft conversation, everything sounded okay... "Hey, Kyle, did you save some breakfast for your favorite niece?"

Kyle looked up, smiling, "Of course. Here, Lian," as a plate swooped over in front of a spare chair, and a green booster-seat popped into place.

"Thank you, Uncle Kyle." Lian remembered her manners, but all she had eyes for was Donna as she wiggled down from Dick's arms. Donna reached for her, and the little girl was soon wrapped tight in her arms.

"Hey, little Amazon," Donna said softly, nuzzling the girl.

"Hi, aunt Donna," Lian whispered.

Dick walked over and went after another cup of coffee, checking all three of them over for any sign of what the heck had happened.. and faint traces of tears on Donna's cheeks made his eyes narrow sharply.   
"You were crying," Lian observed, just as sharp eyed as her Papa Dick. 

"Yes. Your uncles asked me something very special, and I cried happy tears," Donna admitted. 

Connor squeezed Kyle's hand, smiling softly, glad they had gone through with their plan to ask her.

Dick relaxed at that, and moved over to run a hand over Donna's hair. "Roy should be down in a minute, Wonder-chick."

"Thanks, Boy Wonder." Donna put Lian in her seat as she met Kyle's eyes. It was Connor who first let a small laugh escape, before the three were all sharing a private laugh at how well their news was going to set with Roy.

"Now I'm worried..." Dick muttered, bouncing up to sit on a counter, disdaining chairs as usual.

"What are you worried about?" Roy came in, sauntered over to Donna, and kissed her firmly. She returned it, surprised, and then smiled as Roy stepped back to where Dick could touch him. "Hi, Donna."

"You're looking very good, Roy. Our Boy Wonder must be good for you." She approved whole-heartedly of the union, even as she was vaguely amused two of her exes had chosen their own kind to settle down with.

"These three, and a private joke? That worries me..." Dick said as he stretched a leg out to pull Roy back against him. "I try, Donna. I try."

"Kyle, why don't you set our niece in with that television we got, so she can watch cartoons," Connor suggested mildly.

"Adult stuff in the air," Lian said with a grin, laughing at Connor's solemn nod.

Kyle chuckled, "Can't get anything past you, can we Lian?" as he got up to reach for her.

"Nope." Lian grabbed her plate and her glass of milk and let Kyle take care of her. When he got back, Connor pressed close to him, and took one of Donna's hands.

"Kyle?" Donna was going to let her ex make the announcement.

Dick's eyes widened at the positioning, and the leg still wrapped low around Roy's legs tightened slightly as Kyle glanced at Connor, then looked at Roy, taking a breath. Roy slid a hand up behind Dick's neck, gripping it tight, his eyes never leaving his brother, his ex, and his teammate.

"Connor and I, ah... asked Donna to think about carrying a child for one or the other of us, here before too long..."

At the words, Roy stared at Kyle as if he had grown a pair of horns, before looking at Donna with concern. 

"Donna?"

"I'm okay. I said I would. I want to be a mother again," she told her former lover sincerely.

"We knew what we were asking was a hard thing, but Donna was the only woman we knew who seemed appropriate to both of us." Connor gave a quick, relived smile. "That she said yes makes our lives very rich."

Kyle flicked his hands up defensively at that look, then stretched to squeeze Donna's shoulders. 

Dick couldn't believe the kid had had the gall... but then, he did tend to wind up on the 'Bat' side of family games... "Okay, Donna. Whatever you want... hell... Welcome to the family?"

He really wanted to whoop and holler once he got the idea through his head that this was just perfect for his friends //practically brothers and sister//. The gentleness of both Connor and Kyle were good matches for Donna's nurturing side, and there was never a doubt as to the warrior ability involved. If anything, Donna might soon learn she had a good match for the sparring ring in Connor.

That Donna was whole enough within herself to consider a child with anyone was the main reason for Dick's joy. Losing her son had been a devastating blow, and her unwillingness to settle with anyone had reflected the worry she might never have another one, or be able to love it as much.

That, Dick knew, would not be a problem and looked at his partner/lover/everything.

Roy cracked a grin as he contemplated it all. "Your 'sis', my ex, is having a kid for my bro and her other ex…how much more fitting for this family could it be?!" 

Connor nodded. "Donna…we do apologize…we bring far too much insanity to the fold."

Donna shook her head. "Insanity is what makes a Titan."

Dick laughed, "True enough, true enough... good sum-up... Oh, my god. You two do realize that Bruce. Is. Going. To. Kill. All. Of. Us...."

Roy nodded, and then Connor shook his head. "Donna," the blond archer began. "We should probably warn you…Dick and Tim are not the only Bats in the family," he managed, perfectly straight faced.

"Yeah, you follow through on this, and your kid is inheriting Bruce as a grandfather," Roy said with a snort.

Donna raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh?"

Dick sighed. "The little game it looks like he, Dinah, and Ollie are playing? It's not a game. They're involved."

Donna covered her mouth at the laughter that boiled up at that. Straight-laced Batman, in a ménage a trois with one of the most volatile couples in the history of the League? "Oh, Hera…what a family to join!"

"Too late to run away, Donna-girl," Dick told her, grinning. "But pretty much, yeah..."

"This should be very interesting." Connor sounded rather smug about that.

Roy shook off his amusement as he thought about Dinah and her recent problems. "Donna…did you have anything to do with Diana picking Dinah to assist her recently?"

Donna flushed slightly. "Not exactly."

"Not... exactly? Donna..." Her favorite redhead looked real unhappy with her.

"I mentioned the fact that she had gotten both Hal and Ollie back, that she was one of the first to see Kon, that Barry came back right where she was…and Diana ran with the idea. I think, maybe, Diana was wondering just what Dinah was up to with Bruce, and thought she'd get answers if they ran a mission together."

Roy crossed his arms at her, green eyes unhappy. "Okay, long string of coincidences, yeah, but..." He growled, shaking his head at her. "Uncool, Donna. Real uncool." 

Dick chuckled, "And Di played dumb about that that's what Diana was really up to... and now you've got the answers Diana wants, and I know you won't tell her."

Donna moved and bumped her forehead to Roy's. "Diana would never truly endanger a sister. It was rough, yes, but Dinah was safe with her."

"It was her choice, Roy. You know you can't stop Dinah once she makes her mind up," Connor pointed out.

"Oh, I know it," Roy agreed, still grumbling. "Differing ideas about what's dangerous, Donna-girl," he told her, then shook his head. "But that's my baggage, and I can't say I mind the visit home, even if I don't like the reason so much."

Donna gave him a solid hug, then moved back to Kyle and Connor. She could get used to the way Connor seemed to like caressing her hand when he held it, or find new ways to connect to Kyle, now that they had decided to make a child. She contemplated the future, and found that she liked the way it was shaping up.

`~`~`~`~`

Ollie was the first one in, and he blinked to be sure he was not seeing things, as Connor lounged against a bolster pillow, Kyle in front of him, and Donna held in the artist's arms. 

"Long time, no see," he managed, just as Dinah and Bruce followed him in.

"Donna!" Dinah was surprised, and hoped Ollie's body had hidden the fact she had been holding Bruce's hand. She looked over at Roy, with Dick, and saw he had a devil-may-care grin on.

Dick hopped up from where he'd been perched to go wrap an arm around his father for a minute. "Hey, dad. Dinah, Ollie. ...What is it with... naaah, nevermind." 

"Dick..." He looked over at Donna, "Donna. It's been a while." His posture started to change, and Dick smacked him across the chest lightly.

"Don't do that. Come on, Donna's known you forever, no need to go all Bat, or all playboy...."

Ollie's eyes narrowed as he looked around at the situation, not seeing the logic.

"Father," Connor began, rather than let the older archer stew. "Donna is…family, now." He got a very soft look on his face, and she turned to smile at him, amazed at how easily just a morning together had made that right. 

"Your son and Kyle asked me to do something for them, something I found to be a great honor, and I accepted," Donna told Ollie.

"Oh my god, Donna?!" Dinah squealed and launched over at the younger woman, hugging her and being very happy to pass more hugs on to Kyle and Connor both.

Dick chuckled softly at the sight of Dinah tossing herself at Donna, then hugging the breath out of the boys. 

Bruce's head tilted consideringly, watching that, then looked at Dick, "Is that what you very carefully didn't mention?" 

Dick nodded. "Yeah, you guessed it." 

Kyle smiled, hugging his... mother-in-law back.

"Someone clue me in," Ollie whined.

"Donna's having a baby with our boys, Oliver," Dinah said softly, before she hugged Donna again. "You're a very good woman, Donna Troy…welcome to our family." 

"A kid," Ollie breathed. "Another grandchild for me to spoil rotten," he added, looking around for Lian, and hearing her with the television in the other room. Dinah watched him look at Bruce, to get Bruce's reaction, as she moved over to Roy and settled with him.

Kyle grinned, "Yeah... though I think Connor and I would rather be married before we start that, so... would you hurry up already?" He grinned, amused and teasing. 

"So, should I assume certain secrets are no longer in effect?" Bruce asked Dick softly, and did not sigh when Dick nodded. 

"Yeah, you should. She's family, and not going to tell anyone," Dick told him.

"Least of all, Diana, Bruce." Donna smiled warmly at the man. "Though she's still going on about how you should pursue Dinah in seriousness," she added.

"See? Told you I was good for you, Bruce," Dinah purred, stroking Roy's hair.

"Where are the kids?" Ollie asked.

"Kon decided to go talk to Clark today, and Tim decided he and Mia would tag along, hang out in Dinah's apartment until he was free," Connor said softly, drawing a collective sigh from Dinah and Ollie both.

"Poor kid," Ollie said.

`~`~`~`~`

Clark was right on time, meeting Kon just where the super teen had asked him to.

"Getting an early start?" Kon said, idly amused. "Glad to hear that." They were both trying, but he and Clark had almost nothing in common but their DNA and problems with Luthor. "Well, that and I figured if I let it slide 'til tomorrow, you'd be dealing with some kind of disaster and then I'd be late... Or, you know, O's going to come up with something that's just got to be dealt with..."

"I hear she has problems with holidays," Clark replied with good humor. "What have you been up to? I heard about the Titans taking down that rogue Manhunter robot," he added, showing he did pay some attention.

"Yeah, she's got some kind of a grudge, I swear," Kon grumbled. "It used to make sense, but now? I don't get it. Yeah, that was a fight," Kon grinned, remembering it. Taking apart robots was still entirely too much fun. "Mostly running around with the Titans, or Birds, like I said. Plenty to keep me busy."

Clark looked out over the city, listening, glad to hear Metropolis very calm for a change. "Dinah make it back?"

"Nah, she's out in Star City, probably won't be back until Monday."

Clark frowned. He was not sure what to make of the latest Arrow/Canary affair, especially with Bruce helping them by providing civilian cover with random dates between his playboy image and her minx one.

"Passed your tests, right?"

Kon nodded, "Yeah, I did," then this huge grin split his face, "And Rose had to eat her words, I kicked her ass in the math parts." //Squeaked through history, but so what? It's just dead people...//

That got another frown. Dinah had nailed him to the wall for his doubts about the girl, but he still did not feel sanguine about Kon living under the same roof as Deathstroke's daughter.

"Good for you."

"Clark, come on. Rose's a Titan. She's one of us."

"Tried to kill me, tried to kill your teammate…" Clark began, then shut himself up. He had learned the hard way that Canary's Cry could rattle his skull when he made that argument once before. "I did not come to talk about Rose. What would you like to do this afternoon?"

Kon shrugged a shoulder, "I dunno. Isn't there a game starting sometime in the next couple hours? Be kinda nice to just go do something sorta normal..."

"Sort of normal." Clark smiled. "Baseball?"

"Yeah, that... nice and normal... because I'm not playing and everyone on both teams is human and we're not playing for our lives..." Young Justice memories popping up to make him smile. "Any idea when one starts?"

Clark glanced at his watch. "About an hour." The man smiled. "Enough time to go get tickets, and load up on food?"

"Like it'll take us that long? Now, getting seats you might have a point about...." //Cool. Go do something normal for a few hours, then have a chat with him.// "Let me go let Tim and Mia know I'm gonna be out for a few, okay? Wasn't sure you were going to have time..."

Clark nodded. "Think they'd like to come along? I don't mind, Kon. I know they're your friends."

"I'll ask, if you're sure that's cool..." //Oh, man, this'll be interesting...//

"It's 'cool'," Clark promised. "I'll wait here."

Kon flicked his hand, thumb and pinky out, and disappeared down the stairs, letting himself back into the apartment.

"Hey man," Mia said, holding onto Tim, no doubt having pinned him to keep him from prowling. "How's the parent?"

"Not bad. We're gonna go catch a game, you two want to come along?"

Mia wrinkled her nose. "Not if it means being on best behavior, Kon. No offense, but I hate feeling like what we've got is something to hide."

"You're here to spend time with him, not us," Tim said logically. "We'll be here after the game." He did pet Mia's back, understanding what she meant, even if he was far more accustomed to secrets.

Kon shrugged slightly, "I'm tired of dodging the subject around him too, Mia. That's actually kind of what I was thinking about... but okay. Don't have too much fun without me?" He was just teasing. If he came back and they weren't in bed, there was something wrong. He leaned in and kissed her.

She kissed him back, hands both twining into his hair as she held him there for a long moment. Her eyes closed, and Tim could have smiled at how pretty she was when she gave herself completely to a kiss. As Mia pulled back, he took his opportunity to kiss their boyfriend just as thoroughly.

Kon kissed him back, just as slow and sweet and deep, hearing Mia's pulse jump at the sight, then pulled away. "Love you both. See you in a few."

"See you soon, lover," Mia purred, even as her hands were finding the openings to Tim's clothing. It was too much to ask her to behave, after seeing that.

"Damn, do you know how little I want to leave, now?" Kon whined, TTK sliding over both of them.

"Oh well," Tim said so unhelpfully. "We'll make it up to you tonight," he added at the look on Kon's face. He then closed his eyes as Mia's hand found him with sensuous skill.

Kon growled softly and made himself turn to leave, struggling to get himself back under control before he got out the stairs. "Nah, they're busy... and to quote Tim, 'you're here to spend time with him, not us, we'll be here'."

Clark nodded. "I take it Robin still has not learned that every minute does not have to be spent training," the man said, misinterpreting 'busy'.

Kon choked, then shook his head, laughing. "Nah, we finally managed to get that one through his head..." //And how...// He walked close, looking towards the stadium out past Clark's shoulder. "So, shall we?"

"Discreetly," Clark said, with a grin. "I know you and that team of yours loves to make a flash."

"Hey, now, Birds do plenty of covert," Kon protested, "And I really can manage discreet nowadays." //God, I wish you would get a clue, I'm going to have to smack you over the head, aren't I?//

"They were the ones I was complaining about! That stunt in Morocco last month?" Clark teased. "Of course, I shouldn't blame you. Dinah's been making splashes since she first struck out on her own."

"That wasn't our fault!" Kon protested. "We tried!" as he went off the roof. Clark followed him down, then straightened his tie as they started walking to the stadium.

"Hot dogs?" He was getting into the spirit of an all American afternoon with his son.

"Absolutely," Kon agreed, grinning. Like he would ever turn down the possibility of food? "You buying?"

"Are you telling me you don't have one of Oracle's infamous expense accounts?" Clark teased. "Sure, I'll buy. In exchange for an exclusive interview on teenaged superheroes."

Kon choked, "Okay, okay, I'll buy!" That made Clark laugh as they settled in for a game, dogs, and good natured bonding. Clark actually knew a lot about baseball, and opted to not use his press pass, preferring the everyman seats.

Kon had picked up on baseball after that disaster in space, and…found himself actually enjoying this. Clark wasn't so bad when he wasn't deliberately being a geek.

"Lois mentioned she wouldn't mind if you came over a bit more often," Clark said, toward the end of the game.

"That... would be kind of cool. Y'know, when you're not busy..."

"Tell us when, and we'll make every effort not to be," Clark said seriously.

Kon nodded. "Okay. I'll do that."

Clark joined in the cheering when the home team pulled off a winning run in the last possible minute of the game, coming to his feet and looking every bit as normal as Kon had ever wished for. Kon was right beside him, cheering happily for 'his' team--Hawai'i didn't field a team, after all. Though they totally should.

"Let's let the crowd thin out," Clark said, when people started making for the gates.

"I'm with that," Kon agreed, settling back.

Clark munched on his peanuts as he watched the people leaving. "It's amazing. I have seen so many of these people in both my other job and as a reporter," he commented. "I never get to a point where I don't just thrive for being among them."

Kon smiled, "Yeah... there's something about being in the crowd that's just..." he shrugged. "It feels good. Rather they know or not, it's good to be around them." That was probably the single biggest difference between he and Tim, honestly... maybe between all Supers and all Bats, though Nightwing normally liked people... And he so didn't need to be thinking this hard.

Clark squeezed his shoulder in a friendly fashion. "You full? I know a decent ice cream shop…best sundaes this side of Wally's kitchen."

"Me? Full? Clark, what planet are you living on?"

"Earth, last I checked." Clark guided him out one of the lesser-crowded gates as the crowd finally thinned.

Kon shook his head, "Apparently not, if you think that's possible... You offered ice cream, lead the way!"

Clark laughed and guided his son to a small ice cream shop that was tucked between a boutique and a jewelry store, almost lost in the crowded shop fronts. He opened the door, and was greeted by name, with a fond hello to the young man at his side.

Kon grinned at him even as he wrote the name of the shop into his mind as somewhere he might find Clark later, and went to go order ice cream.

"Make that two," Clark said, ordering one monstrosity equal to what Kon ordered. "Here, or eat on the walk back?"

"Eat on the walk back," Kon voted. //Or flight...//

"To go." Clark paid, then let Kon precede him out of the shop.

Kon headed back towards Dinah's place, making very quick work of the ice cream as they walked, trying to talk himself into actually _telling_ Clark straight out that he and Tim and Mia were... together. He finished off the ice cream and looked back at Clark, pitching his voice low. "Come out flying with me. Need to talk to you, and you're probably going to yell. I'm thinking a ways out over the Atlantic is a good idea."

Clark looked startled, but he nodded. They took off out of sight, and Clark again looked at unease to be flying in civvies, but he also did not want to change to the Suit. 

"What's wrong, son?"

"Not wrong. Just nothing you're going to like." Digging a toe against the ground worked better when there was actually ground there, a mental voice disturbingly like Tim's told him as he felt his foot tensing.

"Then tell me, and let me make up my own opinion on this," Clark said, entirely too tense. "Lex been after you?"

"No, haven't seen anything of him, nothing like that... " Kon waved his hands. "I've been hinting around half of this for months and you haven't been paying attention, so here goes with the blunt version. I'm sleeping with Tim and Mia."

Clark blinked. "Tim? Robin Tim? And Mia…the girl Oliver took in, the one with HIV?" He drew in a breath to point out how stupid that was.

"She doesn't have HIV anymore, the JSA figured out how to cure her. And yes, Robin Tim."

"It's not…normal, Kon, to be involved with two people at once. What in the world were you thinking? I thought you and Cassie breaking up was normal teenage drama, but…" Clark was completely at a loss.

Kon shook his head, miming 'time out' at him. "Like anything in my life is normal? We didn't plan this, but it works, Clark. Mia was good for Tim while I was gone, they're damn close, and she and I kind of bonded, so we work..."

Clark shook his head. "It's a mistake. You'll see that in a few months, maybe weeks. Just some experimental phase the three of you are going through."

Kon shrugged slightly, "Maybe. Maybe not. I can't imagine not having them both with me, though. ...It's more like we've been being stupid about this for months and finally got smart. She was trying so hard not to get in the way, when we were both worrying about her all the time... "

Clark ran a hand through his hair, still not at all sanguine about this. "You and Tim…" He drew in a deep breath, trying not to be judgmental. "You're telling me you're bi, that it's a full…sharing?"

Kon nodded. "Yeah. That being the half I've been trying to get you to notice for months. Mia's newer, but... it's been me and Tim since I got back."

"I…can't just welcome this, Kon. It's not right by my raising. One man, one woman. Or, if you insist, two men. Not a threesome…it sounds so…dirty."

Kon shook his head, reaching out to him. "I know that's normally the way it looks, Clark, and the way people think about it... but it's really not. ...It's just... I don't see the point of making Tim hurt, and Mia miserable, when I love her just about like I love him. They've got this bond, this... I dunno, maybe it's the legacy thing, maybe it's just something with them, but they'd be hurting if I fought with Tim over her... why should I do that?"

Clark pinched the bridge of his nose. "My house is open to you, when this blows up in your face." He refused to admit that teenagers could possibly know what was right for them, especially something so unconventional.

Kon smiled at him, "Thanks, Clark. I appreciate that... and I'm not gonna say it won't happen, cause that's just asking for trouble, but I'm crazy about them. They're pretty damn crazy about me. We're managing so far. Mia and I both speak 'Robin' pretty good by now, so that helps." 

Clark sighed. "Good luck, Kon." He knew he should say more, but it cut too harsh across his grain.

Kon just shook his head. "Told you you weren't going to like it. But I _refuse_ to make Mia feel like she's a whore again for loving me, or like it's something we have to hide."

Clark winced at the phrasing, reminding him just how the young lady had come to be ill in the first place. He took a deep breath in, and looked up into the sky.

"Come eat dinner with Lois and I," Clark relented. "Bring your…bring them."

"...Sure, Clark. We can do that--just make Lois be nice to Mia!"

`~`~`~`~`

Lois looked up from her computer as Clark came in. "Hey, Smallville. Day with Kon go good?"

"...Most of it," Clark replied, still mainly floored by the revelation his son had seen fit to drop in his lap.

"Words, Clark? Most of it means some was bad."

"I'm... concerned. And thinking I need to have a talk with Dinah. And possibly Ollie and Bruce while I'm at it."

"I thought you had decided Dinah was doing good in the surrogate mom department, despite that Wilson kid," Lois said, coming over and looping her arms around his waist. "What's got you so wound up?"

He wrapped his arms back around his wife, holding her closely. "Kon decided to tell me that he's gotten involved with both Robin and Speedy... So either they know, and don't think there's anything wrong with it, or the kids have been doing an exceptional job of hiding and decided to break that with me… which, from something Kon said, I doubt... What are they thinking?" he worried.

Lois leaned back to peer up at him. "Clark…the kids are making life and death decisions every weekend, and you want to fuss because they found something that gives them comfort?"

"When it has the possibility to hurt them so badly, yes."

"You really are an idiot sometimes," Lois told him affectionately. "They're kids. It's in their nature to try new things, flirt, love, and get their hearts broken. And sometimes, Smallville, no matter how odd or wrong something seems outside a relationship, kids do find something that works just right."

Clark sighed softly, almost wishing he could be as easy about this as his wife was, but he just.... couldn't. "I know that, Lois, but... haven't they had enough heartbreak without deliberately courting more? I mean... I guess I hope it works, since Kon looked happy, but..."

Lois hugged him tight. "Let him live, Clark. And be there with support if it goes bad…but don't assume it will," she urged.

He hugged her back carefully, nodding, "That's all I can do. Do you mind if they come over for a late dinner in a few hours? Maybe if I see them, it'll help..."

"Not a problem, Clark…you get to go round up the food, though. I have an article to finish." She patted his cheek.

He nodded, "I'll do that," then leaned in and kissed her. She returned the kiss, then moved back to her computer to finish her work.

`~`~`~`~`

Kon got back inside the apartment to see Tim's eyes open, but their lover asleep in his arms. He crawled in with them, trying not to disturb Mia, and kissed Tim's throat.

"S'okay?" Tim asked, knowing Kon was upset. Mia shifted, curling around Kon as his warmer body drew her in.

"Could've gone worse," Kon replied softly, stroking Mia's shoulder when she curled around him.

"Hey baby," Mia murmured, slowly rousing to the sound of his voice. She ran a light hand over his chest. "Missed you."

"Not so good, then." Tim shifted so that he was on Kon's other shoulder.

"Missed you too, gorgeous," Kon told her, his TTK curling around both of them possessively. //Mine, mine, mine.// He shrugged the shoulder Tim had settled against, "Eh. It's Clark, and we're still invited to dinner, late. Could've been worse."

Mia felt the tension in him and started caressing him in a soothing fashion. She nuzzled at his neck, and purred softly in his ear. "Love you. Nothing changes that."

"Same here, Kon. We're in this together." Tim was very sure of what they had.

"Love you too. Both of you. Not going anywhere, mine, yours." He petted Mia with one arm, shifting his other arm to hold Tim tight against his side, dipping his head to kiss Mia.

"Late dinner?" Tim questioned, as Mia flared to Kon's kiss.

"Mm-hm. Clark said he'd call, but it would be a few," Kon broke the kiss long enough to answer, then kissed her again deeply, TTK caressing down Tim's back possessively.

"Good," Tim said decisively, as he and Mia reassured Kon directly just how together they were.

`~`~`~`~`

This was not the path of the world, not the way it should be.

The tall, shadowy figure fingered the book he carried, looked across the Eternal plains to where the door still sat ajar, despite all efforts to close it.

When his sister had failed to contain the last Kryptonian, the world had gone askew, and he kept finding edits within his book he had not approved.

His brother told him the world dreamed of better times, of simplicity and days when not everyone could claim to have met a hero or a villain face to face.

His sister of upside down rainbows and feathered frogs told him she had many friends now, which never boded well in the long run for humanity.

He was half tempted to turn to the last page.

Despair tended to agree with that sentiment, as she was having difficulty keeping up with her office these days.

Desire insisted they could not be so irresponsible, as flames of new passion ignited to combat the growing darkness.

Their warrior brother merely smiled, and continued to follow the bloody wars, the altercations, sitting neutrally at the center of the battles.

But it was Death…DiDi who bore the brunt of that failure against the Last Son of Krypton the hardest. She performed her job diligently, just to see more and more escape her careful cataloguing.

It made Destiny take a closer look at the descending madness, to see just what needed to be done, to help her close the door at last.

`~`~`~`~`

"I thought we did close it," Gar told Raven, after she explained her dream to him.

"Apparently, it doesn't count until the one who left it open shuts it," Raven told him, shaken by that concept.

"So you've got to take Superman into that place?"

"Yes."

"That's going to be creepy."

`~`~`~`~`

Like before, there were a pack of dead souls, drawn by the nature of the ones come to close the door. Superman was at the center, escorted by three Titans. Raven steeled herself to take on Brother Blood one more time; Gar made himself not flinch from Tara's hateful attacks. Starfire dealt with the vicious combination of Addie and Grant, while Superman bulled through the opposition given to him by Mongul.

"CLOSE THE DOOR!!!" Raven screamed as she engulfed the entire battle in her soulself, trying to give Superman the strength in this magic realm…And the door slammed shut with a sucking pull that reclaimed those things that belonged in the realms Death guided, while Raven held her living team together.

She felt a tear, or just a very sharp pull within the soul self, as she struggled to guide the team out, feeling Superman lend his shoulder in figurative fashion, her teammates supporting her with all their will. She could not take the time to consider what that tear was, could not stop, for fear of being lost here forever.

So she was just as shocked as her team when a healthy, sane Addie Kane spilled out in the real world with them, having stubbornly clung to the Titan rather than be banished again.

`~`~`~`~`

"This is very bad." Gar continued to pace, as the object of their scrutiny just looked amused.

"It remains that I did make it back, and no galactic threat emerged with me," she told him. "So unless you are itching to try and kill me to right some balance, I suggest you just let me go my own way."

"You've been dead for years, the world's changed, and you're going to need some help." Starfire looked at the other Titans, who nodded in response.

"If you stay," Raven began. "It would make the task I have ahead of me that much easier."

"Which is?" Addie asked, a touch of arrogance in her voice.

"Recovering Joey's body. He's not dead."

`~`~`~`~`

Jason swung his legs on the side of the building, not even considering how high up they were as he threw a rock to the next rooftop. Next to him, Batgirl lounged back on her elbows, looking smugly pleased.

"It's really not fair the way you two can do that," Jay complained, but there was no bite in his words. It had been really hot to watch the dual personalities drive each other insane with words and wildly differing touches.

"Cass says you still can't touch." She stuck her tongue out before separating into the Secret form, leaving Cass in control of her body.

"Why not, BG?" Jay leered at Steph, watching her flirt outrageously with him. They kept him revved up, always just out of touch unless they were sparring.

"Not beat me yet," she told him, impudent in her superiority over him for their fighting ability.

"Guess I'll just have to take more lessons," Jay said. As much as he itched to be with Batgirl, as much as Steph teased him to hardness, he had decided this was one dance he would be patient in. After all, he had seen signs she was going as insane with the wait, teaching him more, faster and harder every night. 

"It's a crappy day," Stephanie suddenly announced. "Here's to dear old Dad; may he be rotting in hell for all the grief he ever gave anyone!" She pumped her fist in the air, then looked down. "Especially me."

Cass nodded silently.

"Fathers aren't all that important," Jay agreed. "So screw them, the bitches they rode in on…" That earned him a smack from Cass across the back of the head. "And let's just keep kicking ass."

"Amen!"

`~`~`~`~`

"…so we're in the middle of a late dinner, and Kory calls, tells Clark she needs him at the Tower, and he bugged out." Kon shrugged. "The only good thing of last night is that he seemed cool with things by the time we got there," he added, settling Mia in front of him as they lounged, waiting for Alfred to make it in from the airport.

"The Titans calling Superman for something is totally bizarre," Donna said. They had done all the catching up, and Donna was accepting all the elements of the family cheerfully.

Kon nodded. "Yeah, tell me about it... but hey. We can all read the mission log when we get back, right?" 

"Why don't I call and check?" Roy said. "Just to be on the safe side." He pulled his phone out and dialed Vic. 

It took a few rings, before someone that was decidedly not Vic picked up the phone. "Titans Tower..." Cassie's voice was determinedly light. 

"Wonder Girl?" //Of course she's not doing Father's Day...//

"Arsenal. Hey. What's up?" 

"That's what we want to know. Heard about the pull for the Boy Scout..."

"...Yeah. I found out about it this morning, going through the logs. I think I should let you talk to Starfire... Let me call her." 

"Thanks, Wonder Girl." Roy paced the kitchen as he wondered where Vic was off to.

After a few moments, Kory's warm voice came over the phone, "Good morning, Roy." Despite her best intentions, there was a tiny shake in her voice. 

That made Roy stop and stand perfectly still. "What is it, Star?"

"...Addie's back. She wouldn't let go of me... and Raven took her and Vic and Gar to try and get Joey back..." 

"ADDIE KANE!?!" Roy could not help the tone or volume of his voice.

Dick was on his feet, into the kitchen, and at Roy's side before the bellow died away, his eyes blazing with the questions he couldn't get to either of them to ask. 

"We know another?" Kory asked, nodding at the phone. "I... should start at the beginning, I'm sorry, Roy. I'm still..." 

"Answer me one question." Roy took a deep breath. "Is she sane enough to not be a problem?"

"She seems perfectly sane." 

Dick shifted from foot to foot, uneasy and brimming with questions. 

"Here's Dick," Roy said, not wanting the headache. He then grabbed the phone back as Dick tried to reach for it. "WAIT?! Get Joey back?!"

It became a sudden struggle for the phone, one Kory could hear, and she stayed quiet until one or the other of them spoke to her, hearing Dick's voice in the background still. "Yes, Roy. Get Joey back. Raven... said since he'd never crossed over, and Vic had his soul, we could..." 

"Oh man..." Roy let the phone go then, ash white.

"Kory, talk to me!" Dick said at the phone, sounding more like Robin than Nightwing, "I'm gettin' bits 'n' pieces and it's not making sense..." 

Kory nodded silently and answered him. "Raven called Superman because she dreamed that the Gates of Death weren't closed fully, that it didn't count until the one who opened them closed them, so she took Gar and I with them to guard them. Some of the... the dead had crept out, and Addie latched on to me as Superman closed the door. The rest of them were sucked back in, but Addie... Addie fell out of Raven's soul-self with us..." 

Roy was growling at himself, that no, he shouldn't, yes he should as he paced. He knew good and damn well the person this would affect most had left contact information with Dinah, just because she took care of Rose.

Dick shut his eyes tightly, "Okay, Kory. Thanks. About Joey?" 

"Raven thinks she's found something to get him back, since he never went through the gates, he was--" 

Dick cut her off before he had to hear it again. "I know where he was, Kory. Okay. Thanks. Addie with Raven, then?" 

"Yes. Dick... if she really can..."

Dick smiled at the contagious hope in her voice, "Yeah, Kory. If she can... We'll be down tonight, okay?" //I have to go to him--I can't, not today--I can't let anyone else tell him...//

Donna nodded, having managed to be silent, so far, as the story came out.

"That would be good. None of the children understand what this means, Dick..." 

"I know, Kory. It'll be okay. It'll be okay. I... gotta go, all right?"

"Yes. Dick. I know you're busy." 

"Later, Kory." His hands shook as he hung up the phone. "Oh my god. Oh. my. god." 

"Dick?" from a very uneasy Tim.

Roy walked over and saw that Dick already knew. "Guess I don't have to ask Dinah to cough up his number, huh?" 

Mia watched the three older Titans with suspicion.

Dick looked up, confused. "Huh?" 

Roy shook his head. "You know how to get in touch with him already." He was trying hard to clamp down on jealousy; they had walked that road, put it aside already. Dick was his, and he knew it, not Slade's.

"He dropped me contact info a couple months back, yeah. Hadn't had any need to use it..." 

"I'd hope the hell not," Roy said, a little too tersely. He then sighed, at Donna's warning sound. "Sorry. This...he needs to know. I understand that. But I'm going with you when you go tell him," he said.

"Would somebody please open their mouth on sentences that make sense to the kids in the room, please?" Kon shoved his nose in. 

"Not now, Kon," Tim got a hand up just a little too late.

Dick nodded and wrapped an arm low around his waist, calmly ignoring the Super-teen and Robin. "Course. Wouldn't ask you not to." 

Donna turned to the kids. "Slade Wilson's wife and our ally Joey apparently are back...or in the process of coming back, in Joey's case," Donna told them.

Kon shook his head rapidly. "But--never mind. I'll make Tim explain later." 

"Tim would have to understand, first," the Robin in question protested. 

Roy shook his head and started to laugh quietly. "Dick, set your kid brother straight...I'm going to most carefully not mention this in Ollie or Bruce's hearing, because Ollie might accidentally cheer Addie on, and then he and Di might get into it."

"Yeah, nobody says a word around them, okay?" Dick dropped cross-legged to just give up and brief the kids and Donna--and Kyle and Connor while he was at it. 

Donna would find out that story later, she decided. Explanation finally given to the kids, Dick wrapped his arm back around Roy and tugged him out of the main room. 

"Hey," Roy said, starting to really feel the happier part of the news.

"Joey, Roy, Joey," Dick was practically purring as he curled against him. 

"Joey." Roy buried his face in Dick's shoulder, and Dick curled tight against him. 

"I just... Joey... ...Where's Donna?" 

"Stayed with Kyle and Connor, to explain better?" He was just as puzzled.

"Maybe... Donna!"

The woman poked her head into the hall. "You bellowed?" She was wiping new happy tears off her cheeks.

"Come here, damnit." 

She held up a finger, ducked back into the other room, and then came to join them.

Dick reached out for her, and whispered into her ear, "Joey, Donna, Joey..." 

Donna nodded, and then she and Roy had Dick sandwiched between them. Dick blinked, but wasn't about to protest that, hanging on to both of them. "Donna... Kory's..." He didn't want her to leave, but... 

"Kory needs me?" she asked softly.

"I think it's just the kids at the Tower. Not that I want you to leave or anything, and I know you need to talk to our younger brothers, but..." 

"I know, I know." Donna was feeling curiously loathe to leave the family atmosphere here. "Tell them I had to go for Kory. I shouldn't have stayed so long as it is." 

Dick tightened his hand on her. "Sure you should. You're not on call, why shouldn't you be with them, talking this out?" 

Roy chuckled. "Don't think they minded, know I didn't."

Donna shook her head. "Hello, Robbie...today...father's day ringing a bell?" 

"What better day, Donna?" Dick asked curiously. "Well, other than mother's day... anyway. Even the 'rents didn't seem to mind when they came by again." He deliberately used the old slang to see if he could get a grin or two. 

She shook her head, kissed his cheek, then Roy's. "As you so ineloquently put it, Kory needs support." She moved away, to take her leave of the two men she was looking forward to parenting with.

Dick let her go that time, and settled back against Roy again. "I... can barely believe this..." 

"Yeah," Roy breathed.

"I just... when the hell is the bad gonna hit?" 

Roy popped him in the back of the head. "Shit, man, don't invite it!"

Dick flinched away from the slap, and rattled his knuckles against the hardwood paneling. "Sorry, it slipped." 

"Hmmph."

"Shouldn't they be about back from the airport?" 

"Ollie....Lian....ice cream," Roy said, as if that explained everything.

"...Good point. She's gonna be so hyper..." 

Roy just pulled Dick tight and squeezed. Dick tucked up close to him again, and intended to stay that way until he heard the car. 

It was half an hour later before that noise impacted their awareness... and no one mentioned the Titans revelations.

`~`~`~`~` 

The day of festivities for the fathers...which wound up including Dick as one of Lian's fathers, had included a meal prepared by the non-fathers (mostly Dinah), gifts, including the one from Jason, and a lot of trying to be patient on Dick and Roy's part.

Dick was actually doing a fantastic job of hiding his impatience, mainly by cracking jokes in rapid succession and telling a series of old stories mainly designed to give Tim ammunition against Bruce later--and to make Kon and Mia a little more aware that Bruce really was human, and a decent guy under the mask. 

Dinah was very quiet through most of the day, until Alfred asked her to share something about her father and Jim Gordon. That got her to telling a very old tale about a young pair of cops, with considerable enthusiasm. Dick wound up begging her for another story while he worked on a bottle of water, settled on the floor with Lian in his lap, head against Roy's leg, and very deliberately not watching the clock. 

She declined, until Ollie wheedled her to tell the one about her father taking her on the public tour of the JSA Museum. Dinah did, though the end of it embarrassed her, as that tale had ended with her in hot water. Bruce teased her over that a little, gently, his eyes amused, and Dick kept very quiet about museums and hot water. 

She turned the floor back over to Roy, coaxing him into telling a tale on Ollie.

Roy was always good with that, and cheerfully ratted the old man out, grinning the whole time. 

It was Alfred who finally mentioned the evening was growing late, and Dinah who fussed at the boys that she had the clean up. 

Kyle just arched a brow at her and waved his right hand. "Cleaning, really not a problem, Dinah..." 

Dick cocked his head at Tim and headed for the hallway. Tim followed him and raised one eyebrow.

"Need you to keep Lian, maybe a couple of hours, and... not show up at the Tower until we get there..." 

"Okay..."

Roy caught Dinah's attention carefully and managed to get her out of the room without drawing attention from either of the grandfathers being monopolized by Lian. 

"I... have to go tell him, Tim." 

"True." No argument from him on that. 

Dinah slipped out into the yard with Roy, hugging him around the waist. "You remind me of my dad, the way you are with Lian."

Roy hugged her back, tension low through his spine again. "That's a heck of a compliment, Di. Thanks." 

She curved a hand up his neck, eyes troubled. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"...Big news from the Titans. Big, messy news that's got Dick twisted up in knots and is gonna do the same damn thing to you." 

Dinah's breath caught. "Rose? What's happened to my girl?"

"She's fine, she's fine. Easy, Dinah, sorry, she's fine." Roy yelled at himself mentally for upsetting her, //Stupid, stupid, stupid.//

"Then what?" She kept her eyes locked on his.

"Raven had a dream or vision or something, that death's door wouldn't stay closed unless the one that opened it closed it.... so she called up Superman and took him down into the Underworld with Kory and Gar. They got jumped by a bunch of old Titans problems, and when Rae pulled them back out... one of them wouldn't let go of Kory." 

He could see her mind working over that, trying to figure out just who could affect both Dick and her...and the detective skills she was rarely called for showed themselves. "Son, or wife?"

"Addie. Addie Kane's alive again. ...and Raven thinks she's found something to try and get Joey back into a body, instead of stuck on the computer disc Vic put him on. They're still working on that part."

Dinah looked vaguely...shell-shocked despite having made the deduction. "Oh...."

"Yeah, oh. I mean, she probably still hates him as much as she loves him, for Joey, but... Dick says he has to go tell him, and I'm not about to let him go alone. And if we get Joey back, it's gonna hit Rose..."

"Yeah,, boy-o, I needed to know, so I can help Rose." This was damn well going to hit Slade in the guts, no matter how he bulled through any non-emotional reaction. It was a shock, but Dinah... //Woman, please...just see him as he is...//

"Exactly. We gotta go. I'll come up and get you tomorrow, we'll head for the Res." He kissed her hair, hugged her close, and went to find Dick, who was finishing up talking Lian into going with Tim, Kon, and Mia for a little bit. 

In short order, the boys were en route to New York, to the home Slade kept there. Just in case, Dick called from the plane. 

"Your bill, not mine..." Rose said.

"Hey, Rose. Let me talk to your father." 

"What's in it for me?" Rose wanted to know.

"Me not telling him you're still sneaking smokes?"

"Am not," she shot back, but he heard her carrying the phone quickly to her father.

"Riiiight," Dick drawled, amused. 

"Grayson?" Slade rumbled, sounding content with life at the present. He had picked up Rose early Friday.

"Hey, Slade. Mostly just checking that I'd find you if I dropped by..." 

"We're not going back out tonight," Slade agreed.

"Alright. Be there shortly." 

"Very well." He hung up at his end.

Not two minutes later, his Titans comm went off and he grabbed for it. "Nightwing." 

"Yo!" There was a huge grin in Cyborg's voice as he whooped. "She did it man! She did it!!!"

"She... Raven? Joey? He's Back?!" 

There was a very loud whoop again, and the sound of back pounding. "He says hi!"

"Hey, Handsome!" Dick said louder into the comm, figuring Joey would hear it. "Not quite free yet, but we'll be there just as fast as the jet can fly soon as we are!'

"See you then, Nightwing!" Cyborg signed off then.

Dick tucked the comm back in his pocket, his eyes overjoyed as he looked over at Roy, grinning his head off. "He's back, Roy, god, he's back..."

Roy closed his eyes, saying a note of gratitude in Dineh, before nodding. "Took too long."

"Yeah, it did, but...." Dick tangled his hands through Roy's, letting the autopilot drive, "he's back now. That's all that matters, right?" 

"YES!"

Dick held on until he had to let go to land the jet at the Tower, then headed for a bike in the garage, flinging a leg over easily and waiting for Roy to settle behind him. 

Roy squeezed on behind him, arms tight around his waist.

Dick leaned back into that and drove, getting them into the city and headed for Slade's current residence at somewhat more-than-legal speeds, eventually walking up to the door. 

Rose opened it, looking very young in her oversized clothes and obviously playing up the Daddy's Girl to the hilt. "Daddy's in the den."

Dick hugged her, "Hey Rose. Thanks. Den's... where?" 

She rolled her eye and led them both to it, just off the kitchen, and down a half set of steps. Slade was up on his feet as soon as they entered the kitchen, and noted Harper with vague amusement. "Grayson. Harper."

"Hey," Dick said softly, walking over, hoping Rose would head back out again. 

Like her father, she was adept at reading a situation. "Daddy, I'm going to go work on those lessons." She left the three men alone, as Roy tried not to be too uncomfortable when he took the seat Slade silently indicated.

"There's news out of the Titans," Dick told Slade, "News I don't want you finding out from anywhere else, or Rose walking into blind." 

Slade chose to stay on his feet, prowling around the mantle of the fireplace, looking at various awards and pictures. Dick was staying nearby, out of the range of his prowling but not really out of his range, as he started talking. "Raven had some kind of vision or dream, about the door she thought she closed. It wasn't going to stay closed until the one who opened it shut it, so she had to take Superman into the afterlife, and took Kory and Gar for backup. Some of the spirits had already worked their way out... and when Superman closed the door and Raven pulled them back out... Kory had someone that had refused to let go of her. I guess it's appropriate..." 

"Oh?" Steel-voice, but holding neutral tones, as Slade turned to regard Dick.

"Yeah. It... was Addie, Slade."

The face was perfectly calm, the jaw staying relaxed. Dick caught the bare flicker of pain in the eye before Slade had himself fully under control. "Doesn't change the past. I wish her well. But then, she'll make a good life for herself."

//Stubborn sonuvabitch.// "From what I remember? Yeah. She probably will. ...that's not all. Raven'd been working on something, and she took Addie with her to do something to get Joey back. I got a call after I talked to you... he's back. Somehow, she got him off that disc and back." Dick was lighting up as he talked, going into that incoherent blazing joy all over again.

That did get a strong emotional response from Slade, Roy noted. There was joy at war with caution, and remembrance of all that had happened to and because of Joey. "My son is alive?"

"Yeah. Joey's alive. And he must be okay, or Vic wouldn't have sounded so overjoyed when he called to tell me..." 

Slade nodded slowly. "Appropriate that it is Cyborg." He remembered what the possessed Joey had done to Vic. "I am sure Rose will be glad to meet her brother," he added, settling the emotions under lock and key again.

Dick's jaw set as he moved into Slade's space again, growling, "You know, you really are allowed to be happy he's back," as he reached up to a shoulder. 

Roy carefully maintained his silence, watching as Slade did give Dick the strong squeeze he was capable of. "I am. But, you two should not be here. You both have a daughter to deal with, and fathers of your own." He drew in a breath. "And likely something at the West Coast Tower to attend?"

"Spent the day with Lian and the dads," Dick shrugged, leaning into the hold a moment. "Wasn't about to let this get to you any other way, since I have no idea what she might do... and yeah, we do need to head back West pretty soon."

"Then go." Slade released him. "This day is for my daughter, not ex-wives or sons who may not choose to forgive me."

Roy's head jerked at the 'ex' part of that, and even Dick's eyes widened, then he nodded once. "Alright, Slade. You and Rose enjoy your night. Want me to tell Joey anything?" 

Slade inclined his head. "That I have missed him."

"I can do that. See you around." He headed for the door, tangling his fingers in Roy's as he reached him. 

Roy decided that was enough for now, and nodded once at Slade, getting a return nod, before the man followed them out to lock up.

Dick sighed to himself as he walked out, swearing mentally at stupid-stubborn-arrogant-pigheaded--//Slade, when did you turn into Bruce?// 

Roy waited all the way back to the plane before he finally exploded. "That....if ever I doubted the comparison between your two teachers, that threw it out the window!"

"Tell me about it!" Dick growled, dropping into the jet's pilot's seat with a frustrated, almost mutinous look. 

Roy cursed himself in his own head, and then took up the devil's advocate position. "I was there. Not just you and him."

"...Okay, that might have had _something_ to do with it," Dick agreed. "Look, I'm not talking about it. He wants to just... do that, and bury himself in Rose, fine. She can use the attention." 

"What if he doesn't want to be hurt again?" Roy asked softly, again amazed he was fighting for Slade's position. "He called Addie 'ex-wife'. I noted the ring was off a few years back. Maybe he found a place where he could accept them being over at last, and now, with her back...he can't let himself slide?"

"...That could be. That really could be. ...But about Joey?" 

Roy shrugged. "Again...ahh, shit...Dick. He knows he can't ask to see Joey right now, 'cause Addie is there! He's not going to put Joe through that mom versus dad tug of war."

"Joey's not a kid..."

"To Slade...all of us still are," Roy said soberly. "I realized that years ago, Dick. He'll treat us like adults here and there, but we're all..." Roy grimaced. "In the end, he sees every Titan of our group and Rae's as his kids."

Dick sighed, again. "I fought that fight once, now I have to do it again?" 

"I say give him time." Roy offered Dick his hand. "And drop the address to Joey."

Dick nodded. "Yeah. I can do that," and he tangled his hand tight through Roy's. 

`~`~`~`~` 

Only Roy and Joey himself were not floored when Dick flung himself into the returned Titan's arms, with only the yell of his name to warn him. 

Joey caught him, thumping his back and squeezing him tight, then letting himself be sandwiched by Roy and Dick, with a huge grin to see the signs that they were truly together.

Dick held on like a limpet, arms wrapped tight, just whispering his name, hand hard in his hair. "I... god, Joey. So damn good to really see you..." 

The blonde nodded, then shifted Dick enough to be able to use one handed signing. "Missed you."

"I... god, yes, Joey. I missed you, too." 

"Damn, Joe...great to have you home." Roy gave the other Titan another squeeze, then turned and gave a rakish nod to Addie, having felt her eyes on them. "And welcome back, Addie Kane," he said smoothly. 

"Hmm." She appraised him and the other 'boy' closely.

Dick finally pulled back from Joey, squeezing him again, "So good to have you back." He turned slowly. "Addie. Welcome back. Good to see you... whole, again." 

"Grayson. You certainly filled out." 

He turned his best smile on her, hand still on Joey, "Thanks, Addie... it has been a while." 

"Yes." She was playing her impressions close to the vest, it seemed.

"...Wow, the usual conversation starters so don't work here..." Dick said ruefully.

That made her laugh. "Enjoy your time with your friends, Joseph. I'll be outside for a time." She stood from the couch and left the common room. Joey shrugged and nodded.

Dick watched her go, bit his lip, and arched a brow at Roy. Roy nodded, clapping Joey on the back. "Joe..." Right about then, they heard the excited peal of a child, and Roy grinned. "You need to meet someone."

Dick grinned at hearing that voice just as much as Roy did, and Lian trotted into the room just in front of the young man in the green, yellow, red, and black and the girl in red and yellow, looking for her daddies... and she stilled for a moment at seeing someone she didn't know in the Tower. "Daddy?"

"It's okay, Dart. Come on and meet one of my best friends ever," Roy said to her, his voice radiating warmth as he kept a hand on Joey. "Joey, that's my little girl, Lian. And the three refugees of sidekick hell are Robin, Speedy, and Superboy." He smirked. "You'll have to get their names out of them, though I hear the Super's laid back." 

"Hey!!!" Kon protested. Lian shot up into her Daddy's arms, peeking at Joey, who had waved at them all.

Tim arched one brow at Roy, making it obvious even behind the mask, "I thought sidekick hell was your generation's specialty, Arsenal...." His hands flashed. "Hello, Joey. You've been... very much missed." 

Superboy shrugged after a moment. "The name I prefer to answer to is Kon-El, Roy, you know that..." 

Roy chuckled, especially when Mia sniffed. "I have no problem making the name Speedy uniquely my own," she said. "But you can call me Mia, Joey...Jericho, that is." She winked at him. 

"You are definitely prettier than him," Joey signed back at her. "Nice to meet you all."

Kon watched the moving hands, and bitched in Japanese, "Another language I have to learn?" 

Dick had very quietly slipped out of the room while they were distracted. He found the person he was seeking down by the water, sitting on the bench there, looking at the night sky. "Hello...Nightwing still? Or do you prefer I call you Grayson?"

"It's still Nightwing, Addie." He dropped to sit not that far from her. "How're you doing? Hell of a thing you managed."

"Stubbornness comes in handy at times." She shifted, to look at him. "I should be quite fine."

Dick chuckled. "Yeah, it does.... I'm glad. ...You're not holding a grudge against Star, are you?" 

"Why should I?" she asked, genuinely amused by that.

"Okay. Good. Just... checking. Might not be my girl anymore, but she's still one of my best friends." 

Addie snorted. "Let me guess. He held a grudge."

"Oh, just a little." 

The woman shook her head. "And he claimed I let emotion influence me too much."

"Hey. He never came after her..." 

"We're really not discussing him my first day back, are we?" she asked.

Dick smiled at her, "You mentioned him first... but okay. Further discussion's in your court..."

She sighed. "He's still thriving, isn't he?"

Dick couldn't help the smile that flashed over his face. "Yeah. He's... doing damn well. ...Managed to get his record wiped, and is staying mostly legit... but some really awful things happened between when you died, and when he finally recovered from..." he cut himself off, shaking his head. "Not important... other than that you need to know, when you go looking, that the worst of what he did... was no more him than what you did between the transfusion and when Kory killed you was you."

Addie considered his words. "A mother never forgets her child's suffering. Let alone two of them."

Dick looked at her, shaking his head. "I can't imagine what it was like for you. To have Grant destroy himself, and then..." He closed his eyes, making the words come, "And then to lose Joey the way we did... but haven't you hated him long enough, Addie? He wouldn't talk about it, but I know he still loves you... And the man that made a horrible mistake at what, thirty? Thirty-five? Isn't the same man that Canary and I broke out of a black ops project with his sanity finally back." 

Addie looked at him. "You and...Black Canary, rescued a known felon? Let me guess, they wanted the serum's secrets."

"Yes, they did.. and hey, I told you he got his record clean. He wasn't a felon when we went after him, or now." 

She looked out over the water, her face hard. "I have far more important things to worry about than what that man is or is not doing with his life," she said coolly.

"Addie..." Dick tried to find the right words, any words to beg her to finally give Slade a second chance... but they just wouldn't come, until, "Addie, please... at least see him. Wintergreen's gone..." 

That did strike a note with her. She shifted slightly. "Nightwing, I have my son to consider first and foremost. He'll know how to find me."

"I know Joey comes first with you." //Who could ever doubt that?// "But I don't think he'll come... He's so damn stubborn." 

"Then it gets left alone, and the world is spared me having to try and shoot him one more time," she said darkly.

"Hasn't he died enough times already?" 

She let a small smile touch her lips. "Time will tell."

"Okay. Fine. Be stubborn." He muttered in Rom, "Prove just how alike the two of you are," and turned to go again, to go back and sit with Joey. 

Whatever thoughts Addie might have on that she kept firmly to herself. 

`~`~`~`~`

Dinah walked alongside Roy, as the desert morning slowly moved toward the heat of a summer day. Dick was walking on the other side of the archer as Lian used him as her personal taxi.

Roy reached for her hand, as he called out to the elder seated in front of his home, greeting him formally in Dineh. The old man rose and shook his head slightly. "This is a strange situation you have brought me, son of my cousin's heart, but I have thought on it. Let me speak to her, while you go and see to your daughter. You will be needed later." 

"Yes, Uncle." Roy knew better than to argue with the powerful hataali, so after introducing her to the older man he walked back away. 

The older man studied her with sharp eyes. "This is a rare thing he asks me for, Ms. Lance... and before I perform a Sing for an outsider, I must ask if you are here only for our Lost Arrow."

Dinah shook her head. "I am here for me. What my boy-o feels affects me, and I won't ever feel right unless he is comfortable."

He nodded. "Then you have belief enough. Good. So, I will tell you what must be done, and once we begin, my cousin's adopted son can translate the chants for you." His sharp eyes studied her again. "You carry more than one name, warrior. Which shall I name you to the old ones by?"

"I am Black Canary." Solid to her core, since the day with her first team when she had seen the truth of her life, she knew that was her true name. 

He nodded, and turned to bring her out of the summer heat into the hogan, beginning to explain what would be done. She listened carefully, having long ago vowed to never give Roy cause to regret sharing this part of his life with her.

For his part, the archer was making some very heartfelt thanks to his closest friends in the clan for their help in gathering the necessary materials--it should have been Dinah's responsibility, but it would take more time to teach her what was needed than it had taken his old friends to handle the preparations--not that they'd left him nothing to do. He shook his head in amusement, let Dick entertain Lian, and started to finish the preparations.

`~`~`~`~`

On the way back out of the desert, Dinah managed to get Dick off to one side, speaking very quietly to him.

"You told Slade, right?"

"Yeah, before we went down to the Tower."

Dinah nodded. "Alright. Pretty glad not to be the one to tell him on one hand."

Dick sighed, looking frustrated for a minute. "Hell, he might've taken it better from you."

"I sincerely doubt that." She ran a hand over the back of his head. "But, since that implies a bad thing, better fill me in, since I have to pick up Rose."

"Eh. 'This day is for my daughter, not ex-wives or sons that may not choose to forgive me'," he said in a decent imitation of Slade's tones. Dinah's eyes narrowed before she swore in Thai.

"I never thought I'd regret the day he took that ring off for me," she hissed. "I'll talk to him, Dick. I promise."

Dick's jaw tried to drop before he could get it back under control and he sucked in a harsh breath, then nodded. "Okay. Good. Maybe you can knock some sense into him, since I failed miserably with him and Addie..."

Dinah considered that, before nodding with a devilish smile. "I think I might be able to do something."

`~`~`~`~`

Slade was the one to open the door, to see the five foot four blonde minx on his doorstep. He could read a stubborn set to her jaw and body as easily as reading a book; she had never really been one to mask her emotions.

"Why in hell are you here, instead of seeing your son?!"

"Hello, Dinah. Come in?"

"The question stands, Slade," she growled as she did enter the house. "You have a son and the woman you love, just back from the dead in San Francisco, and you have yet to set eyes on them. Why?!"

"That they're back doesn't change the past, little bird. I have no desire to be shot, again, by the woman I loved. And the Titans are not yet comfortable with the idea of my presence."

"Fine. Then you wait at that park near the wharf, and I go drag Addie Kane out of the Tower long enough for you to say you're sorry and her to really SEE you!" Dinah informed him.

Slade blinked at her, surprised, once again, at just when his little bird's stubborn streak would crop up to make his life interesting. "The thought of you attempting to drag Addie anywhere almost amuses me enough to agree to this... Almost."

She looked up at him, blue eyes full of a fondness that reminded him of just how strongly they had leaned on each other before things went south, and sighed softly.

"Never thought to see you back down from admitting a mistake. Especially one so many years old. Even if she never wants to see you again, don't you think you owe her that small piece of closure?"

"You've changed your tactics," he observed after a long, silent moment, blue eye dark with tangled emotions... one of which was surprise at her words. She had to be the only person left on the planet that _would_ expect him to admit to fault.

"Come with me. You make the first steps by going where she is, and I'll do my damnedest to get her to listen," Dinah told him. "I've been told I can be persuasive." She gave him the shy little playful smile.

He nodded once, then smiled back at her, amused, "Oh, that's one way to put it..." He looked back towards the gym. "Let me go tell Rose she's on her own for a few hours."

Dinah nodded, and went to get herself a quick drink from his kitchen. This would prove to be an interesting trip.

`~`~`~`~`

Cyborg blinked, and made a long arm to catch Beast Boy. "Is that Black Canary waiting for pick up?" he asked, pointing at the monitors.

Gar peered at the screen, "Looks like it... Wonder what's up. I'll get SB to go grab her, though." He wriggled out of Vic's hold to go find Kon. "Hey, SB!" 

"Yeah, BB?" 

"Go grab Canary off our dock, man." 

Kon blinked, "She's back off the Rez already? Cool. Okay..."

Dinah smiled as her younger partner showed up. "Good time so far, Kon?" she asked, letting him pick her up for the carry.

"Yeah, it's been fun... What's up, Di?"

She shook her head. "Just trying to handle some very old business, Kon. Nothing for you to worry over."

"Okay..." he dropped them both at the Tower door. "If you don't need me, I'm gonna go see how many times Imp's killed my character since I left it." She laughed at that, but squeezed his shoulder and sent him on. She followed her ears to the sound of the common room, pleased to find both the refound Kane and Wilson in there, talking with other Titans still in the tower. She had no interest to make a scene, but it really wasn't that hard to get Robin's eye and have him come out to her in the hall.

"Robin…I need you to ask Adeline Kane to come out here, tell her one of the senior heroes is here to meet her."

Robin studied her for a few moments, flickering between troubled at her interfering and relieved at anything that would put a greater distance between her and Deathstroke, especially after everything on Valentine's Day and after. He nodded and walked back into the room, leaning over the back of the chair Adeline was sitting on to speak quietly to her, looking towards the door again.

After a moment, the woman shifted and rose, walking out of the room with the purposeful stride that said so much about her, her head tipping slightly to the side to study the woman standing there, details filing away into her memory. //She's a little thing. Completely impractical costume, but it certainly does identify her...// "Black Canary. What could you possibly want with me?"

"Five minutes of your time, and honest consideration of what I say in those five minutes." The blonde had an earnest, open face, and her body language screamed high personal interest in this attempt to seek Addie out. "Outside, or private, please?"

"Privacy in this place seems to be nearly non-existent, but we can step outside." //What do you want, girl?// Either this was a newer successor to the costume, or the woman that had been part of the League's founding had found a way to ease the passage of time.

Dinah waited until they were outside, phrasing it carefully in her mind. "Ms. Kane, I am here to ask that you meet, one time, with your ex-husband, and let him speak to you." She kept her tone solid, her eyes clear of any other motivations, and her body still. "He did not ask this of me; I am doing it as a woman who does have a personal interest though."

//How does that man manage to win so many defenders, given both his profession and typical behavior?!// Even Logan had tried to convince her! Her posture shifted to military precision for a moment before she could leash the instinct, and she studied the little blonde through hard green eyes. "Why, then, Canary?" She was firmly keeping most of her thoughts on this to herself, and trying to ignore the crackle of almost automatic dislike the phrasing brought, reminding herself that she did not care what the man had done with his life.

Dinah looked at Addie with her own jaw shifting to stubborn, a look of fight in her eyes. "Why? Because, from what I've gathered about you, you're not going to want to see that he might have changed in the time you've been gone. You weren't around to see it. And you'd see the hell he'd been through as just punishment…an attitude I can almost get behind, but for the fact I already knew how badly he's been punishing himself for years."

Addie snorted dismissively, her eyes just as hard. "You're right. I wasn't... and however much he's punished himself, it's no less than he deserves."

"You know, they were right. You are a ice cold bitch at times." Dinah shrugged. "But I also know you were psy-ops, Ms. Kane, and that means you had to have both sides of the stories, to put the right spin on things. So go listen to what he's got to say, and decide for yourself if you want to keep believing the life as you see it, or the one that exists."

//Yes, I am,// Addie completely agreed with her first words, and an annoyed look crossed her face at the rest of them. //Damn, the girl's right...// "Where is he?" the question had edges like broken glass.

"The park, two streets from the wharf." Dinah did nothing more than smile a little at hearing the concession, no matter how bitter. "I had to twist his arm, but he's waiting there."

"And just why, Canary, does the personal life of one assassin matter so much to you that you would come and twist not only his arm, but mine? The children I almost understand, disturbing as it is."

The smaller woman took a deep breath, and gave the one thing that was her trademark, honesty. "Because I still care enough to want him to be happy. Not to mention, he's going to want to see his son, without stressing his son's life where it intersects yours."

Addie fought down the bristle of protective anger her words brought, eyes narrowed again... but the woman was right, Slade was going to want to see Joey. //And why do you care so much, girl?// Not a question she would bother to ask. Her jaw set again, and she nodded once. "I'll ask one of the children to take me across. Or should that be 'us'?"

"I wouldn't presume," Dinah said, with just a hint of cheeky spunk in her words. She touched her ear. "Kon? Honey, need you outside."

//Presuming, girl, is all you've done thus far,// Addie thought acidly as the teen went out an upper-story window and dropped beside them after a moment. 

"Yeah Di?" he asked, trying not to think about just why Di might be talking to Addie.

"Would you take Ms. Kane to the wharf? And then we need to get home and pick up your sister." 

"Sure... Okay. I'll be back in a few... Ma'am?" He held his arm out, and Addie stepped into it, as poised as if she was accustomed to being carried by fliers.

`~`~`~`~`

Slade had refused to prowl the park as he waited, but he did choose a place to sit where he could view most of the park, with an eye toward the bay's direction. When Addie walked into sight, he debated getting up and walking to her, but had the distinct impression that would do nothing to earn him favor. Instead, he just watched her, taking in the sight of the woman he had loved most in all his life.

She found him in barely another moment, head turning towards him, her jaw setting in the same stubborn lines he well remembered, and she moved straight towards him like she'd moved across every course she ever set him, precise and casual at once, until she was within a few feet of him.

"Addie." In another time, he would have greeted her as 'wife'. "Won't you sit?"

"That depends on how long you're going to talk." 

He smiled at her, a soft snort at her tone and body language. "Welcome back."

"Thank you. Stubbornness does, apparently, have its advantages." One eyebrow arched at him, asking if he was going to get to the point already, or if she was wasting her time.

"I'm almost surprised she succeeded in her stubbornness." Slade glanced away, toward the tower, before he gave her his full attention. "I have to tell you two things." Dinah had argued for three, but the third would depend completely on how she took the first two.

"Interesting woman. And apparently an interesting history... Oh?" 

Slade took a deep breath. "When we originally went separate ways, you were right. The first thing I have to say is I never should have hid my life. I should have told you…and let you help us protect our family from the repercussions."

Her body tightened in shock as she stared at him. Of everything he might have said, _that_ she would never have expected. "You're right. You should have." //I'd have done a better job of it.//

"And I was wrong to put my word over Joey's life."

"You're damned right," snapped out of her mouth before she could get over her shock at his actually admitting to the wrong. "I _might_ , eventually, have forgiven you the lies." He managed to bite back the immediate reply to the implication she could not forgive him for Joey. Instead he merely nodded, and sighed.

"There, Addie. I said what I came to." He was willing to let it go, to grant her the closure Dinah had mentioned, tucking the fact he still loved her deep inside and concealing it as much as he ever had been able to.

She studied his face, the body language, the way he'd bitten something back, and sighed herself, some of the tension easing out of her shoulders. "You thought you could do both, I finally realized," she told him, all the while telling herself to walk. away. already.

"I never doubted that I would save our son, Addie. I was as horrified as you to see that knife move," he rumbled. "But still too damn stubborn and proud to admit it to you, to the woman who taught me more about being strong than any other human being."

"...I'm not sure I can claim that," she replied, watching him, seeing the truth in his eye. "Your damn hubris..." //Who let him keep that arrogance, Adeline?//

He shrugged. "It's past. I just wanted…to set the account straight with you. To finally give you the apology you deserved." //Damn myself for ever having discussed it with the little minx.// His thoughts were half amused though, that he was here, at her urging, to speak to Addie at long last.

"As apologies go, that one wasn't much, Slade." //But why should I be surprised at that?//

"You'd have to let me in, to let me tender one that mattered, Addie."

She gave that a few moments' thought. //Slade, how am supposed to let you in, if you refuse to give me the only thing that might convince me to give you the chance?// She sighed slightly. //Damned Man.// "Slade..." She moved, and settled down on the far end of the bench. "Why don't you give it a shot?"

That one eye watched her every move, not quite hungrily, but completely devouring her, for memories to last him beyond this meeting. "Addie…I do feel the loss of every thing those two things cost us, every moment I live. And I can never atone for either wrong, to you or to our son." He drew in a deep breath. "But, Adeline Kane, I would very much love to have the chance to show you every attempt to do so."

"...You couldn't have said that fifteen years ago?" she whispered softly, closing her eyes to hide the strength of her reaction to his words, to the honesty in them, to-- the cold armor forged over long years, ice that had only cracked as she was dying the first time... started to melt as she sat there with her eyes closed, arms tensing with the struggle not to bring them to her face--or reach for him.

"It's a long journey from over-weaning pride to admitting you're wrong," he offered, his voice low and carefully holding no hope for himself, but comfort for her, if she chose to take it.

"Yes... yes it is..." she opened her eyes again, despite the faint shimmer across them, and looked directly at him, her eyes searching his face with as much intensity she'd ever searched intel files. "I... probably wouldn't have listened, then, in any case--I have just a little pride of my own. And I was very, very angry with you."

"I noticed, the first, second, and third times I stared down your barrel." He let a little amusement creep into his voice. "Addie…I can't ask you for what we had. But I can, and do, ask that we give a shot at being civil."

Her own lips curved, just slightly. "Damned jamming guns and stubborn old friends," she grumbled, then nodded once. "I... think we can be civil. After all... we have our son back."

Slade heard the words, weighed them in the moment they fell, and closed his eye, a look of peace easing the lines of tension in his face. When he opened the eye, there was a fierce determination there, as he reached out and held his hand to her.

"I would very much like to see our son, but for now…may I take you to lunch?"

Addie managed to smile at him, an honest one, and nodded. "A meal spent somewhere more quiet than that Tower sounds like an excellent idea."

He did laugh fully at that, remembering better days. "I agree, if it is anything like the madhouse it used to be in New York." He stood, offering her his hand to pull her up.

She laid her fingertips over his, and stood on her own. "Probably worse. There are more of them."

"And I'm glad for that, considering how close they came to losing so many," he said fervently. "Now, for lunch…I happen to know a very good Thai restaurant nearby."

"You and your fondness for Southeast Asia... I never have understood it."

"Addie…there's something else I might ought to mention…"

"Slade... I hate that tone…"

He smiled. "It pertains to Thai, my love for things Asian, and what I've been doing lately," he admitted. "And might, just possibly, account for the Little Bird's interference."

"Talk, Wilson."

He knew that tone all too well. "I have a daughter, a Titan, from a retrieval I made several years ago. I didn't meet her for some time…but I have her on most weekends."

"That's why they've been walking on such eggshells... and I though it was my own reputation."

"Probably did not want to say anything before I had a chance to tell you." He walked with her toward the small restaurant. "Dinah takes care of her when she is not home with me or at the Tower in New York."

"'Dinah'?" the casually familiar tone of voice had caught her attention.

Slade nodded. "Black Canary." He decided, in the interest of avoiding more showdowns with a pistol in her hands, to go ahead and admit to the nature of things. "We were lovers, before things went…wrong. And since I came back to my senses, we've agreed to co-parenting Rose, while maintaining a friendship, in spite of what her interested parties prefer."

"I caught up on most of that," Addie told him. "And Grayson provided me the information on why." Her hand tangled tightly through his for a moment, at that. "Her 'interested parties'? Hm... well. When you run around like that, you ought to expect attention."

"Damned impractical girl," Slade grumbled. "She had sense, once upon a time, in what she wore. I swear she chose to go back to that just to tweak my sense of humor," he added. He then opened the door for her to precede him. 

"Your sense of humor?" There was a trace of wicked humor in her voice as she stepped through the door. "Not quite what I would expect that outfit to tweak..."

Slade considered telling her, then decided Addie's sense of humor would likely understand it. "She changed her costume…the week after she and I had our first affair."

"Interesting timing, certainly... Order for me," she smiled at him. He inclined his head, and shifted to Thai to do so, falling into an easy manner with her. Life, he thought, had turned quite intriguing.

`~`~`~`~`

It took some time negotiating, as they were both proud, stubborn people.

"You don't shut me out of either side of your life."

"Deal…you let me know before you pick up the gun when I screw up."

"I might."

They looked at each other, and a slow smile hit them at the same time. There had been more than enough pain and hate, as far as either of them was concerned. The sharp-eyed woman looked at the house her former husband had brought her to, and decided it might just do, if neither child was to actually live with them full time.

"Captain Kane?" Slade gestured for her to precede him.

"I honestly did prefer Mrs. Major Wilson, at least for a time," she told him, getting inside. When the door clicked short, she moved up against him. "So why don’t you remind me why?"

Slade needed no further invitation, but he willingly took her guidance, just as he had since Camp Washington. 

`~`~`~`~`

Hewas glad that Addie saw the sense in coming to stay with him, while she got herself set up again. He was relieved that they seemed to be working toward a partnership of some kind that included more and more intimacy everyday.

What he shouldn't have been, but was, was nervous as Rose came through the door, waving back at Dinah's retreating bike for a moment before turning her attention to her father.

"Daddy…" Her warm greeting fell away as she saw not only Addie, but also the tall blond who could only be her brother, Joey.

"Kitten…there's someone you should meet…"


	11. Fourth of July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all spills out

Getting back to normal had taken a long time, it seemed. Over a year had passed since the Battle of Metropolis. But now, there were two full teams of Titans, a functional League, and a very full JSA to cope with the ills of a world that was rapidly seeing a swell in criminal activity of the meta variety. The villainous sorts were crawling back from under their rocks, and getting smacked down properly.

Tim, Kon, and Mia normally ran together, but the rotation cycle did not always allow for them to pull Tower duty on the same coast. Rose did the same rotation as Mia, to keep her company when they weren't with the boys. Joey had decided this was due to her not being comfortable with his mom being in their father's life. Not that his mother was living with his father again (yet, he hoped), but they were spending quite a bit of time together.

Cass and Steph were still working Gotham, mostly in the East End since Selina was…not able. Jason, more often than not, overlapped their territory toward morning, so they could all have a few minutes peace together before they went off to sleep.

Kyle was settling in to the local sector, working right alongside Hal and loving it. It meant he was home very regularly, getting settled into life with his fiancé, and watching Donna and Connor get close as friends, preparing for making a child together.

Roy and Dick had finally gotten a decent place to live, where their little girl could have the puppy that a very obnoxious (in Roy's opinion) 'uncle' had gotten her. That it was a trained German Police Dog, and that Lian could now speak German commands was a bonus, no matter how grudging Roy was on the added protection.

Bruce was back in the League, and Ollie occasionally lent them a hand. He was swamped, though, getting ready for the elections. Dinah had settled nicely back into the JSA, and still ran her missions for the Birds. She had no lack of help, between Rose and Kon, who both still lived with her, and Tim, who was there often enough to always have a plate waiting. Mia made it a little less often, but never turned down a Birds mission, getting serious experience under Dinah's watchful eye.

The routines were becoming normal for them all. Enough that by the Fourth of July, when they had all planned another big family get together, this one at the Grayson-Harper house, they had all their plans made so that none of the teams would suffer for their not being there. 

Then a wave of disappearances struck the scientific community, people renowned for their skills in technology or the higher sciences. Many of them were kept quiet, companies fearing incoming ransom demands--not quiet enough to avoid the Bat's notice--and it was the simultaneous attacks on Mr. Terrific and Red Tornado that provided both the first escape and the first major warning to the hero community.

Mr. Terrific made his get away and went straight to his team, who went on high alert. Cyborg was not quite so lucky, and was taken by the androids... who suffered severe losses when he got himself unscrambled enough to trigger a Titan call. Both cases were presented to Batman, giving him the final pieces he needed to finger who the likely culprit was.

Knowing who was responsible, and locating that individual, were two separate things, but he finally tracked down a probable location for the League to assault. He had Kyle Rayner as his Green Lantern while Hal was on Sector patrol, Wonder Woman, Superman, and his Flash was none other than Barry Allen. Between the five of them, he had no doubt they would handle the problem.

Kyle and Bruce made their way deeper into the compound, evading the androids that Professor Ivo had made in literal hordes. Bruce knew the three metas could handle them, and they needed to catch Ivo, find out what his real goal was before the man could slip away.

He'd had to warn Kyle back to work through a section of defenses sensitive to light (and when had Ivo taken his defenses this seriously?), leaving him to cover their backs, when another wave of the androids found them despite their care.

Kyle proved his mettle then, using the ring to capture and hold the bulk of the androids until he could disable them. Bruce had started to turn back to deal with one last defense when he saw Kyle had it in hand, and caught a flash of movement that would be out of Kyle's field of vision. With the amount of will going into holding the androids already, it was entirely too likely the ring would not give adequate warning.

They had proven to change targets when attacked, and he threw, one aimed for the weak spot, one for the optical sensors. It reacted, and so did the two that had come to join it, catching Bruce in a crossfire of their energy disruptors. The armor held through the first shot (though he felt the suit's electronics all fry), his ability to evade handled the second, but they'd trapped him too well. 

He took the third blasts full-on--and the world went black.

`~`~`~`~`

"Arsenal here," was the automatic reply from Roy as he tapped his comm, his eyes never leaving the drill he was supervising.

"Bro," came Kyle's voice, and something in it made Roy's senses scream warning before the next words were even out of his mouth. "You and Nightwing're going to be needed at the Hall. Maybe the kids--no, not yet."

Roy's heart hammered hard in his chest as he tried to remember just where Connor had been this weekend, and when he remembered it was an ashram week, he paled. His eyes darted to his lover, knowing just why Kyle had to be calling.

"Want me to call my dad for you?" Roy managed, turning away so hopefully his voice did not carry to 'Wing.

"It's him, yeah... He's... they think he'll be okay..."

"I'll tell 'Wing, and we'll get moving that way…I'll let Dad know." //And Dad can tell Di, 'cause I just can't…not after telling Dick.// Roy took a deep breath. "Stay with him, bro, and we'll be there soon."

"I'm on it," and the harshness in the Lantern's voice was another warning to the archer.

//Shit, Kyle…you were getting better.// Roy kept his voice neutral when he spoke. "We'll all be there soon." He hung up, and walked over to 'Wing. "Walk and talk, Fearless Leader…we need to be at the Hall, yesterday."

Dick whistled to Kory to take over and twisted to follow Roy, getting clear of the training field before he asked, "What needs us at the Hall?" He knew they were supposed to be busy today...

"Bruce got hurt... I don't have details, but they said he's going to be fine... I think Kyle was involved... he's damn tore up." He was heading up for a jet, but his hand went to and stayed on Dick.

"...they were going after the androids today, that's why we're tagged for stateside. God, we saw what those can do--and Kyle called?" Dick was focusing on the details, trying to avoid the solid knot of ice in his chest and the instinctive panic that still hit when a call came too close. //Bruce!// 

"Yeah, man. He's pretty tore up, and I still got to get Ollie on the line…can you do pre-flight?" Roy knew it had to be hitting hardest with Dick, with the fact Dick and Bruce had only just gotten tight again this past year.

"I can pre-flight these in my sleep," Dick retorted and went to do just that, using the routine as another way to keep himself from thinking about how bad it had to be if they still had Bruce in the Hall facilities. //Maybe not... less trouble hiding him there...//

Roy hit Ollie's number on his phone, hoping the man wasn't mired down with campaign groups today.

"'Lo?" Ollie said, his voice tired.

"Dad... need to talk to you. Private."

"I'm alone, son... just going over the finances for this beast." Ollie leaned back in his chair. "What's going on, Roy?"

"Kyle called me to have me get Dick scrambled to DC, asked me to call you and get you and mom headed that way, too." Gods, but he hated talking around things like this.

Ollie gave a long pause, not even able to savor the feeling of Roy treating him and Dinah as parents in that coded wording, just feeling the impending doom.

"I'll get myself there, son, and I'll handle her finding out too. See you soon." His voice was tense, too much worry there that betrayed just how hard Oliver Queen wanted his current life to work just as it had been.

"And I think it'd be a real good idea if you'd get little bro, too," Roy tagged on.

"I'll handle that... Kyle needs him?"

"Yeah, Dad."

"I've got it, son."

They hung up, and Dick took off, heading south to DC.

`~`~`~`~`

Ollie quietly told Connor they were going to head to DC, 'borrowing' League transport time, but Mia overheard, heard the careful way Ollie tried to keep from upsetting Connor when he said Kyle needed them there. He was just glad Connor had decided staying home to teach Mia was more important than going to see Eddie this week.

She grabbed her phone, ducked downstairs, and called Tim.

"Mia? Everything okay?"

"I don't think so. Dad and bro are headed to DC, because Kyle needs him. And Ollie's not mentioning a word to me. You heard anything?" Mia fidgeted by holding the phone against her ear with her shoulder, and running her hands over her latest armor design.

"Not a word." He didn't like that fact, either. Not if something was going on with the League part of his family. "Talk at me, while I see what's in the chatter today."

"I don't like the way Ollie was looking pinched in the face. I know this campaign is already eating him up, and the three of them have not had any time outside the holidays completely together... I really hope everything is okay, but I just feel like this is that other shoe." She paced around the mats, wishing she were like Dinah, able to just throw herself into solitary kata and lose her anxieties.

"That doesn't sound good," Tim agreed as he settled in front of the Cave computer to crack the League communications--and Mia heard as he stopped breathing for long, long moments. "I'm going to send Kon to get you," Robin's voice finally said, and she could hear him moving.

"Shit." She slid out of civvies and into the armor without even thinking from that tone. "I'll use the tunnel to leave; he remember where it comes out by daylight?"

"I'll find out." He cut the connection with her and called Kon.

"Yeah?" Kon was, from the sound, listening to a new CD and playing his latest video game, which meant he was home alone.

"Kon, I need you to go pick Mia up. She'll be outside, you remember where?"

"Yeah, dude... how could I forget?" Kon grinned at the last time he had snuck away to Star City. "On my way, and where am I bringing her?"

"The new place your father hangs out all the time. I'll meet you there."

"Hell." Kon got picked on for being the muscles, but his brain was sharp enough to pick that one up, and he got moving. 

`~`~`~`~`

"Call for you, Junior," Alan said, ducking into the office Dinah was using. She nodded, cursing Merlyn again for shooting her cell phone out of her hand, and for not having had it replaced yet.

"Black Canary here," she sing-songed, continuing to pour over her latest case notes on tracking the al Ghul sisters.

"Pretty Bird," Ollie's voice was stressed, not light, and she could hear the sound of his armor settling into place.

"Arrow..." She kept her voice neutral then, her eyes floating to the open doorway. "What is it?"

"No details yet on my end, but something's wrong with your society boy..."

"I'm on my way, Arrow." He heard her click into the professional voice that hid a multitude of emotions. She so rarely went 'Bat' with any of them, but he knew she was at the JSA HQ.

"See you there," he agreed, and let Connor contact the Watchtower to bounce them through.

`~`~`~`~`

Clark had expected Dick to come. Seeing Roy beside him was not terribly surprising, as the two were all but married since the Titans reformed on the East Coast. Roy could help Dick cope... except both boys were going straight for Kyle first, to help him out. One of Roy's hands settled to Kyle's shoulder, one of Dick's went around his back... and Kyle slumped against Roy. 

Connor arriving at a run was not too unusual; again, Clark was enough in the know to understand the artist and the young archer were a pair. Roy and Dick shifted seamlessly out of the way as Connor reached them, letting Kyle settle against him instead, then settled back in. The fact Oliver was just behind him, and just as concerned over Kyle threw the farm boy a bit.

Dinah's presence was a complete mystery to him, as was the arrival of Mia with Kon, when Tim had made his own way there already, arriving just behind Connor and Ollie. The hallway outside the medical bay was getting extremely crowded, very quickly.

He could not help but turn his ears there, hearing as Tim reassured Ollie //why in the world would Ollie care?// that Jason and the girls would hold Gotham as long as needed. 

Dick turned to arch a brow at his little brother, wondering how Tim had picked up on this when he was supposed to be in Gotham... and watched the way Mia curved into his side. //Aah.... Since when do the Arrows play messenger-bird?// the thought might have amused him if he hadn't been quite so freaked. 

Dinah shooed everyone off of Kyle, except Connor, and managed to get her arms around the artist anyway, coaxing his head to her shoulder, reassuring him softly.

"What can you tell us, son?" Ollie asked, trying to be calm, but more worried than he had been since the day they had kept vigil over Dick, nearly a year ago.

Kyle leaned into Dinah, and looked straight at Connor as he answered. "He took two shots from multiple androids' disruptor weapons that I saw. I must have missed one. By the time I could get them all disabled and get to him, I couldn't find a pulse... and the docs lost him again once I managed to get out and get here. They said the multiple hits scrambled his nervous system..."

The entire family looked pale at the news, before Dinah finally spoke up. "He'll pull through," she whispered, tears stinging her eyes, but she could not let them fall. Roy watched her, saw it as she put away her fear and worry, to be the Nurturer they all loved.

"He's got us," Ollie agreed, hand at the back of her neck.

Clark blinked, startled. //What on earth?// 

"Once he's up," Dick started to growl, and Kyle glared at him.

"No way, 'Wing, I get second crack at killing him."

"Second, because I have first," Dinah said softly, agreeing with Kyle's reasoning.

"I was counting both of you, yeah," Kyle agreed, before Ollie could lodge a protest.

"Damn straight." 

`~`~`~`~`

Diana stopped as she rounded the corner to the infirmary, blinking in startled surprise to see the crowd gathered in the hallway and on the few benches. It was, after all, Batman that was injured. She had expected Clark to be there, and Green Lantern due to the circumstances, possibly Bruce's children by this point... but there were far more people there than she would have thought. Nightwing was there, but with Arsenal close at his side. Both Green Arrows had somehow known to come, Connor holding a still-shaken Kyle close, while Oliver watched over them, face drawn tight with concern. Black Canary appeared to be trying not to flutter... but she kept moving from group to group, checking on them. And it was not just Robin there, but Superboy and Speedy were at his side and back, his arm around Speedy while he leaned back against Superboy. 

It surprised her that Oliver and Dinah were both there, especially given the shell game the three of them seemed to be playing with most of the hero population and the world in general. It seemed... unwise. Even taking Dinah with her down to bring her mother back had not let her get the answers she badly wanted as to what game they were _actually_ playing. 

At least Clark looked as puzzled as she did. 

Then she heard the telltale sound of flight in the corridor behind her and turned around to see her 'sister' coming, lips tight as she twisted around the corner. //What are you doing here, sister?// 

"Donna," she said softly--and her sister never paused. 

"Not right now, Diana," she said as she dropped to the ground and kept moving, hands settling light on Nightwing's shoulder, then Arsenal's as she reached them... but it was the Connor and Kyle she stopped with, her arms wrapping around... each of them?

Connor pressed back into her embrace for a moment, before she nuzzled Kyle's ear with her lips. "Kyle, honey, it's not your fault...." she said softly. 

Kyle half-turned into her and freed an arm from his fiancé to wrap around Donna, his voice low and thick with hurt. "He took those hits to take them off me, Donna..." 

"Right. Because it is what teammates DO." Donna cupped his chin in her hand, forcing his gaze up to meet hers. "It is who and what we are, and we cannot change it anymore than you can cease to draw, Kyle. So do not let me catch you taking blame for this."

He closed his eyes a moment, leaning into her hand, then opened them again, green still darkened by his emotions... but Donna was right, there was no way around that. "Alright, princess..." he said, managing a touch of a smile. 

She leaned in and kissed his forehead, then pressed one to Connor's. "That's better."

Connor smiled gratefully at her as he heard the change in Kyle's voice, one of his hands already on her shoulder, and nodded his agreement. "Yes, it is. ...Word must have traveled fast, for you to be here already, Donna..."

"It helps when you have the Titans' ear, and the gods whispers," she teased them both.

Connor nodded, and Kyle shook his head slightly, still leaning into her touch. 

Nightwing had caught that low exchange, and was amused. It had to have been the gods this time, given how careful he and Roy had been not to betray it to the Titans. He settled back against Roy again, having shifted enough to watch the complete puzzlement on both Diana and Clark's faces. He knew he shouldn't be as amused as he was... but watching them try to figure out what was going on was entirely too much fun--especially when it seemed so obvious to him. 

He looked over at Tim, saw that Dinah had slipped over to him again, and hid another smile. Those two were the oddest pair--and one day he was actually going to look into seeing if they were related as Dinah had claimed to Jim at Christmas. His ears caught motion before he saw it from the corner of his eyes--Ollie again, pacing, jaw tightening with words he was trying not to say yet.

"Oliver." Dinah's calm voice reached out to her lover, begging patience of him, until the doctor cleared someone to go to Bruce. 

Clark watched the assortment of Bats and Arrows, with the odd Super, Wonder, and Lantern attached. It was all very confusing... and just slightly unnerving, to see them all there for each other and for Bruce.

"I know, Pretty Bird," his voice was a low growl as he answered, and went to her, cheek dropping against her hair, hand curving around her hip. 

Diana looked at Clark and coughed very softly, tipping her head slightly, back towards the corner and the hallway beyond, confusion written all through her blue eyes--not least when she looked at the entangled trio of Donna, Connor, and Kyle, he noticed.

Clark went toward her, taking her to the indicated corner to discuss this in soft whispers.

Diana looked at him, close enough that the two of them could whisper low enough that no human ear could pick it up. "Do you have any better idea what's going on than I do?"

"None, Diana. I knew Kon was...involved...with both Robin and Speedy, but this entire gathering...it unnerves me, to be frank."

"He is? Well, that explains that." She was surprised she hadn't heard about that from Cassie, but only for a moment. The Titans could be very... insular, when it came to their own. "It unnerves me, as well. Especially seeing she and Oliver like this, when she and Bruce have been so..." her hands flicked in a complicated gesture. "They must have moved so quickly, to beat us here..." 

"Barry mentioned being bothered by the roles they had taken, and he honestly could not tell which relationship was truthful."

" _Barry_ couldn't tell?" That startled Diana. Barry typically had a keen instinct for people. 

"They are being flippant, tightlipped, and batty...depending on which one is approached."

"That's much how she was with me, when we went to bring Mother home again..." Diana had to agree. 

"She helped you on that?" Clark was startled. 

"Who better, given how often people in her life have already come back?" Diana asked him, then returned her attention to the topic truly at hand. "I know Kon-El is living with her, most of the time... has he said anything?" 

Clark looked frustrated. "No. Not that I...I'm trying, Diana, but between the Planet, Lois, and what I am, it's hard to make time."

"I know you are, Clark... and it's a difficult age for young men, I've noticed." She squeezed his shoulder gently, regretting that she'd brought up the complicated relationship between the young Super and her old friend. "I'll talk to Donna, once she lets go of... her former boyfriend..." 

Clark turned, glanced at the trio. "Former..." he mused.

Diana sighed, studying the three, and the younger three, and shook her head slightly... and when she turned her sense of Truth towards them, she could almost see the bond running between all three of them. She shook it off, returned to truly normal sight, but the impression she had gotten would not let go.

At least, Clark decided, having seen a similar connection, Dick and Roy were a normal pairing.

After another very quiet ten minutes, with soft words between the small groups, the doctor finally came out of the room where Bruce was. He glanced at the crowd in surprise. "He is not awake yet, but he is stable. I must insist that only two at a time be in the room with him."

Nightwing looked at Black Canary and Green Arrow, and just nodded. "Go on, guys. We can wait." 

Dinah looked at him, and then Tim, before looking at Kyle, her hand on Ollie's wrist to hold him back. "Are you sure..."

"Stop being so self-sacrificing for once, would you?" he replied gently. "He's going to need to know you're there." 

"Come on, Dinah...Dick's right." Ollie coaxed her forward. "Bruce needs to know he's not alone."

Dick nodded, settling back into Roy's arms to let his family's 'mother' and other father go to _his_ father. 

Bruce was very still, and very pale against the sterile white of the sheets, when Ollie and Dinah stepped through, a host of monitors making their soft beeps and chirps as they kept watch on him. 

"This...is always hardest, to be honest," Dinah said softly. "The white-cold fear of what could have been, the waiting, the worrying..."

"I know, Pretty Bird... and it's stupid to be hit harder just because it's him, when we know he's just human, but..." Ollie was moving to his lover as they spoke, hands cupping around one of Bruce's, needing to feel the warmth in them, dropping at the side of the bed. 

Dinah sighed softly, nodding. She'd been at too many bedsides in her life, too many funerals, and it was beginning to make her feel her own mortality to look at the man who had been a rock of solid support most of her hero-ing lifetime in Gotham. "Oh, Bruce..." She settled on the opposite side, finding a part of his arm not hindered by tubes and wires to touch.

"Get back here, old man," Ollie said roughly, around the worry and strain, "you've got our middle kids in a wreck..." 

"Oliver, behave," Dinah chided softly. "Bruce, you rest through it... keeping you in bed will be hard enough once you get conscious."

Ollie sighed softly, "He is going to be difficult, isn't he?" Seeing his lover be still was hardly new, but the utter quiet of the drugs overlaying his face and body was... deeply wrong, and it rattled him. "Between us and his kids, though..." then he snorted at himself, and shook his head. "No, it's Alfred we'll need to keep him abed, isn't it?" 

Dinah laughed quietly at that. "We will get nowhere with him without enlisting Alfred's aid."

Ollie made a quiet noise, agreeing with that, and stroked his hand along the back of Bruce's wrist, watching both of his lovers, taking only faint comfort from the way the ventilator seemed to be only aiding his lover's breath, not forcing it. "We... ought to let the kids in, shouldn't we?" His tone was reluctant despite himself. 

"Yes... let the boys see he's okay." Dinah put a note of optimism in her voice as she stood and brushed her lips against Bruce's forehead.

Ollie straightened with her, hand slipping though the night-black of Bruce's hair gently. "Yeah, he will be. Too stubborn to be anything else," he made himself agree. 

Outside, Dick glanced at Kyle. "Coming in with me, bro, so you can check on him?" he leaned back into Roy a second, but Kyle's need to check on him was probably far worse than his lover's--and Ollie and Dinah might well need Roy, depending on how bad it was in there. 

"Take Tim." Perversely, Kyle felt a need to go alone, to see what he had...no, what had happened.

Dick nodded once, and settled to watch the doorway, quiet, tense stillness in every line of him.

Tim gave a low, softly annoyed breath at Kyle, but nodded and turned his attention back towards the Man of Steel and the Amazon, watching the way their heads were tucked close together, still talking softly--//almost certainly about all of us,// he was sure.

Dinah and Ollie came out relatively quickly, and Dinah gave one of her assured smiles, while Ollie just nodded and smirked at Dick. "Get in there, Dick, and tell him to quit lazing."

"Like you didn't already?" Dick asked with a sudden flash of smile. //Okay. Can't be that bad.// 

Tim slipped free of Kon and Mia and came to his side. Dick noticed again, how much taller his little brother had gotten, and slung an arm around his shoulders as they moved towards the door--only then feeling the corded muscle at his brother's neck. He realized just what memories this had to be bringing back for Tim--and pulled him closer with that arm as he pushed the door open with the other.

Tim swallowed the bile that had risen the instant the hiss of the ventilator hit his ears. He was trying to be strong, trying not to walk the useless path of 'what-almost-happened', trying harder not to see the ghosts of other hotel rooms, other fallen that crowded into his mind. It didn't change that the man who had taken him in, taken him under a wing for years, was laying in that bed, with all those tubes and wires, unconscious. It had been a very close call, almost losing their entire extended family one of its fathers... the one Tim cared for nearly like a real dad.

Dick kept him close as he moved to the side of the bed, his own mind flicking through every loss Tim had suffered, every time he'd been at one of these beds... then firmly put it aside to check the monitors with a wary eye. He breathed a slight sigh of relief after a moment at what they told him, and leaned down to take his father's hand lightly. 

//Guess it's my turn on this side...// he thought, fingers instinctively checking his father's pulse, finding it a little quick, but steady. //Really, Bruce, making it over a year without any of us in the hospital wouldn't have been so bad...//

Tim knew people usually said things, to encourage the person in the bed to get better. And he wanted Bruce to do just that, but silence was his way, as much as it had ever been Bruce's. Instead, his eyes flicked over all the readings, putting it against what he knew to be normal, and actually almost smiled to see the pulse closer to human normal than so slow and controlled.

Dick muttered softly, "Need you back, dad... On second thought? Stay asleep. You'll actually stay in bed if you're asleep."

"That's the truth." Tim let out a relieved sigh; if Dick was able to tease, no matter how much seriousness was in it, things were going to be okay.

Dick let go of his father's wrist, still keeping his brother close. "Isn't it, though? Hope we can move him home soon--he intimidates the docs here too easily."

"It seems to be a Gotham thing too. BC always gets herself checked out quick."

"Well, not like I can say a lot, there..." Dick admitted ruefully, though he relied more on charming people into letting him leave than growling until they did. 

Tim smirked at that. "Come on...he's going to be fine."

Dick managed to hide the sheer amount of his relief as Tim said that, and nodded. "Yeah. Looks this good already? He'll be awake and growling before we know it." 

Tim nodded, knowing full well it was half bluff and bluster on both their parts, but he did feel optimistic.

Dick nodded, took another long look at his father, and turned to go out and let Kyle come in, arm still around Tim's shoulder.

The brothers coming out with smiles, even if they were slight ones, had a small effect on Kyle, helping bolster him as he slipped free of Donna and Connor. He needed to go in, to see it for himself, and get this through his own head that he wasn't a pariah, bound to lose everyone.

Dick squeezed his shoulder as they reached each other, "He'll be fine, bro."

"Yeah," Kyle said, forcing a smile. He went on inside, and took the left side, standing there to look down at the man who had been his tactical leader for the entire length of his League career. "You are going to be fine," he said after a few moments. "And I know, in my mind, it's not really my fault. None of their deaths were, or the injuries, or the hate..." 

He drew in a deep breath. "It's hard to keep that knowledge focused, though, when it just keeps happening to you." He paused for a very long moment, trying to find the right things to keep him on this path of healing he still needed. "Robin'll never know just how much respect I have for him, for what he's been through, Batman. I hope I learn a little of that strength in this family."

Kyle stood there a little longer, letting himself absorb the fact that Bruce truly would be fine, feeling his shoulders and back straighten as he relaxed, then finally turned to walk back out.

Donna and Connor both searched his face, and saw he seemed more at peace now than they had honestly hoped as he went back to them, and they both pulled him close. 

Dinah looked around to see if anyone else wanted back in with him, and moved to go herself when they all gathered around Connor's smaller part of the clan. Of course, Ollie was not far behind her, even if he had been softly arguing with the doctor over how soon Bruce could be moved. 

Clark caught Diana's look, and shook his head. "I behaved." He had learned too many things over the years he wished he could unlearn to eavesdrop, even in this odd situation.

Diana nodded slightly. She should have already known that, but there was always the chance... Her curiosity and concern were gnawing at her, as the pair that were one of their more legendary couples vanished into Bruce's sickroom again. 

Robin looked at Speedy and Superboy, Titans' hand signs flashing between them. [How hard is it to add three plus three plus three plus two?] 

Speedy smiled at that. [Don't want to see it for what it is.]

[It's New-Age math, who's surprised that he is?] was Kon's quick reply. [Look at how he dealt with us.]

The youngest part of the clan had a private smile over that one. "Come on, Kon... get us back home so Jay doesn't get too antsy." //They don't need me here, and Gotham does. Bruce wouldn't thank me for leaving her to fuss over him.// 

"Alright. Speedy?" Kon checked with her, more to see if she wanted to make any goodbyes before they left than anything else. No matter how okay Tim looked right now, they needed to stay with him.

The girl turned, flashed a quick sign at Connor, who nodded, and then she slipped her arm around Kon's waist. "Ready as always."

Kon just nodded and wrapped his arm around her, fingers tangling with Robin's as they headed into the more public part of the Hall, Kon stopping long enough to flash a grin at Clark.

Clark watched the three of them go, sighed, and squared his shoulders. "I want answers." He headed toward the group left, aiming for Dick.

Dick was currently giving the trio a little bit of space and leaning back against Roy, unwilling to leave until he _really_ knew Bruce was going to be okay, all his brave words to Tim to the contrary. 

"Nightwing, a word?" Clark invited, tone a little too serious.

"Yeah, Superman," Dick agreed, managing not to sigh under his breath as he slipped out of Roy's arms to go walk with one of his other oldest friends. 

Clark walked a little way with his young friend and then stopped. "We're concerned, Dick, about all the display today."

Dick looked up at him, narrowing his eyes slightly through the mask. "Bothers me that you're concerned about a family needing to be together when my dad just tried to die on us."

"It's not that," Clark said, appalled at Dick's accusation. "We're worried just how this all is setting with him, if it's healthy for any of you to be so ... intertwined." 

Dick flicked the lenses in his mask back to look up at Clark, realizing he'd been a little too harsh. "Sorry, Kal. I'm still edgy, even with how good everything looks, all considered. Hasn't been all that long since it was me laying there."

"One year, almost exactly." Clark shuddered. "I remember stopping by... Roy was up and moving, but you weren't..." He remembered then that Dinah had been close, holding onto Tim most of the time.

"Yeah. Exactly. ...and yeah, he said you did. Thanks."

Clark stopped, realized how close to putting his foot in his mouth he just might be. Still... "That's no shell game. Bruce, Dinah, and Ollie are like Kon and his two...friends."

"You're the Planet's star reporter for a reason," Dick agreed without saying as much, unable to lie to Clark, even for Bruce's sake.

"What about the other three?" In for a penny, he figured.

"... _Kal_ ," Dick's voice was mildly scolding as he frowned at him. //You're asking me to gossip about my family...//

"There'd be fewer misunderstanding if we actually knew, Dick. And none of us should have emotional links that are not known among friends, so we can help each other cope in times like this," Clark retorted.

"Okay, point, and once they settle out the details it can't help but be gossip... Kyle and Connor want a child--don't ask me why, but it's the way it is. They're still negotiating that, last I knew." 

Clark's brow furrowed, then got the idea that Kyle and Connor were the couple, with Donna as a potential surrogate. "Oh."

"Yeah. That was fun to wake up to, her in their kitchen with them talking about it," Dick said ruefully. "Let alone how Roy took the idea of her and his little brother."

Clark frowned; it was awkward enough that Roy and Kyle had both dated Donna, he was sure. "I suppose they'll have to stop calling you the Bat and Arrow clans...."

Dick shrugged slightly. "Yeah, we're pretty much one solid family, these days. Though keeping this to just the seniors is, for pretty obvious reasons, really important. They shouldn't really both be here, but... how could they not be?"

"They would have to be, Dick. And the secret won't leave the inner part of the League." He sighed ruefully. "Now I understand why Dinah turned me down for the League, at least."

"Yeah. She won't run on a team with him... makes sense with the way he is." These days, he could barely imagine being on a team without Roy, but they'd done that, too. It was a different story, given Bruce's personality and issues, though. 

Clark appraised the man he had known for his entire hero career, and took the final step. "Are they...are all of you...happy?"

"Yeah, Kal. We really, really are." He smiled up at his one-time idol with complete relief and joy. "Oh, not always, they've had two pretty bad arguments, Roy and I have had a couple of screaming fights, the two younger sets tend to cope within themselves, but Kyle is--or was, looks like still is--finally getting over his past, and don't _start_ me on Jay and how that's working, but... we're happy."

"Jason's part of all this?" Clark asked, shocked more by that than anything else.

"Didn't you hear that? He came home for Easter to settle everything out and has been keeping an eye on Harv and running with Batgirl."

"Ahh...that makes sense." Clark shook his head. "It is all very odd, to those of us seeing it. And they...all of you...are our friends. There's bound to be some concern."

He sighed, and wrapped his arm around Clark's ribs. "Trust me, they've been having way too much fun playing this shell game of theirs with all of you--it appeals to Dinah's sense of humor, B's in it because, well, he needs to be--and I think he's been really enjoying it; and Ollie'll do whatever it takes to stay with them."

"Good." Out of all those indicators, it was the last that Clark had to be most concerned over. Ollie was a great guy in a fight, but rather feckless with his heart.

Dick nodded, grinning in amusement at how much fun they really had been having. "Yeah. It's a good thing--and I think it works a lot better than the scattered, trying-to-cope on our own thing we had been doing."

The taller man reached out and gently squeezed Dick's shoulder. "Alright."

Dick curled into it, smiling up at him. "Curiosity dealt with?" 

Clark laughed, fully. "Yes. And I can keep Diana from chomping any more bits."

"I'd watch that kind of reference with her," Dick advised solemnly, "but good. I know you and B have been talking a lot more, lately... don't hold this against him? It's really hard to find something he'll play with..." Big blue eyes looked up at Clark hopefully. 

Clark looked shocked... and then realized the way he had reacted to Kon was probably known to the whole combined clan. "I won't, Dick."

"Good." Dick hugged him again, fiercely. "I know it's not normal, Kal... but neither are they." That said, he turned to head back for the hall.

Clark stood there a very long moment, thinking about that. What Dick had said was so extraordinarily the truth that Clark was ashamed for not having seen it before. None of them had lived lives approaching normal, and yet he had kept trying to shoe-horn normal into Kon's life, wished it for so many others. Perhaps what suited him with Lois just really wasn't enough support for people who were mostly human, who bled and hurt like humans, and still threw themselves into the breach on a daily basis.

Dick walked back to Roy with a smile on his lips, shrugging a shoulder in amusement as he leaned back into him. 

"Big Blue all better?" Roy asked, lips against Dick's ear.

"Yeah, I think so," Dick said into his cheek. "He knows, anyway. And is gonna handle the Princess, thank gods." 

Donna snorted. "Diana will be handled only once she personally talks to Bruce."

"You weren't supposed to hear that," Dick replied, then nodded, "You're probably right about that."

"Do you forget, Short Pants, just how good I am?" she teased.

"Never, Wonder doll," Dick said with a grin at her, "Just figured your armfuls there would have your attention..."

"We do," Connor murmured, a soft smile on his face as Kyle nodded. 

The artist even added, "We're just enjoying the banter of our seniors." That earned him a small thump from Donna, but it was a loving one.

Dick snorted, mildly stung, while Roy just grinned, "And don't forget it, kid." 

They settled in, mildly teasing one another, to await the news on Bruce's further care. 

`~`~`~`~`

Jason let the pebble fly from his hand, skipping it across the pond for lack of anything better to do. Harvey watched the ripples, nodding at the skill in such a casual thing.

"How's Bruce?"

Jason shook his head and grinned. "Giving everyone hell, but at home now."

"That dame…Dinah, still at his side?"

"Whole damn family's in town. Plus a few."

"Should be a quiet time in Gotham then." Harvey looked out over the city, feeling the itch under his healed skin. "Good. Got a few cases to get squared away."

"Just let me know, and I'll be there. My girl too."

"You got it, kid." Harvey then laughed. "She know you call her that?"

"No, and you better not tell her, or she'll kick my teeth in." They parted ways then, to go tend their daily lives.

`~`~`~`~`

Bruce wanted to growl at the fact he was being coddled. Ollie, at least, wasn't so bad about it. Alfred was, as always, fairly matter of fact about his injuries. But Dinah...

Dinah was a fury to behold every time he tried to even think about going against doctor's orders. In a lot of ways, it would have amused him to see her fuss so, if her 'victim' had been anyone but him.

He did, in the privacy of his own mind, admit that it was nice to have her in his personal space so much. She couldn't sit in his lap for long, but maintaining constant contact with him seemed to be her answer to his stubbornness. 

Forced into relative inactivity, Bruce had to opt for the role of the observer, as the manor was readied for the arrivals of family... and friends. After the revelations in the med bay, Ollie and Dinah had held a small talk, and then approached Bruce once he was lucid again. Between the three of them, they had decided just who should know what, and they were going to use this weekend to clear the air.

Bruce tried not to flinch from letting part of his private life become known, had had to buckle down on the urge to pull back from dangerous personal involvements. They would be at risk, because of him, because of their own lives and enemies. How could they take a chance on being this close?

He realized he had let too much of his thoughts seep to the surface, as Dinah nuzzled into his neck from her place in his lap, and Ollie came to sit close, hand reaching out. 

"We can do this," Ollie said.

"It's better than being alone, to take the risk," Dinah promised him, and he nodded, believing in what they had shaped for themselves. Later, when he was well, Dinah promised herself, there would be time to talk to them both about whether to have children, now that she knew she could again. It was something she doubted Bruce would want, and she wasn't sure herself, but knowing the option was there...it felt good.

`~`~`~`~`

Jason finally caught up to Cass on a rooftop and grinned as he managed to tag her. She turned and cocked her head to the side, questioning.

"You don't have to play hard to get to keep my attention."

She smiled then, dropping back against the grotesque to listen to him.

"You've got to come for a least a little while, to the party. Alfred said so." Jason grimaced. "He's making me be there."

"Family."

"Yeah, but...I'm not looking forward to it. With you there..."

Cass nodded and Steph shifted free, appearing as an apparition.

"We'll be there," the ghostly half of the bonded girls promised. "So that you behave!"

"Who, me?"

`~`~`~`~`

"Why am I the one sweating my butt off?" Roy wiped at his forehead for dramatic effect, but it only made Dick grin.

"You're the one who said Ollie wasn't allowed to grill." The brunette of the relationship lounged on the nearby chaise and watched Roy setting up the grill.

"I don't see why that gets in the way of you helping me," the archer informed him.

"Not fair to Bruce. He'd hate me showing him up," Dick said cockily. That answer got Roy distracted as he went after his lover playfully, knowing good and well that logic made no sense what so ever.

`~`~`~`~`

Dinah got off the phone and smiled at Kon. "Rose said she's having a good time with her brother and Raven at Slade's house. Apparently, Rose got Addie's attention on her fighting skills and is learning new tricks."

"Just what we need," Kon groaned. "She's sneaky enough as it is!"

"Sounds like they're settling in well," Tim ventured, even as he questioned just when having a reunited Wilson couple would rebound on his family, and with what drastic results.

"Sounds like. But Rose is still living with me. Slade insisted, and Rose prefers it." Dinah kept the smile off her face from the last lunch she'd made with the merc. He had told her Addie was getting ideas on how to better handle the way he'd been doing business. With both Joey and Rose to think of, plus his beloved wife back in his life, it would be a while before the Titans had to worry about Deathstroke again.

"Cool. She's better at the games than Mia," Kon said.

"Don't let Mia hear that," Tim cautioned.

"Hear what?" the girl-archer of their trio asked sweetly from the door. Kon flushed, and quickly covered Tim's mouth to keep him from ratting him out, letting Dinah make a graceful exit to rejoin her men.

`~`~`~`~`

The crowd of people expected for the holiday had Alfred working twice as hard as ever, to be sure everything went off without a hitch. He let them in as they arrived, smiling and showing them to where Bruce had taken over a lounge chair for his use, under duress from Dinah. Alfred was more than pleased to watch the woman in Bruce's life railroad his recovery. She had a knack for it, though Alfred suspected it would take a forceful personality to make her settle and recoup if she were the injured one.

The Kents, the Allens, Mister Jordan, Mister Curry, Mister Jones, Miss Prince and Miss Troy had all arrived by the time Master Roy was taking the first platters to the grill, and all of them had experienced a mild shock at seeing the very large family in one place, save Miss Troy. That young lady was enjoying herself immensely, watching as the others tried to make sense of the two couples and two trios. The confusion increased when she decided to walk over to Connor and Kyle, talking in low, soft whispers to them.

"Thank you all for coming," Bruce said, once everyone had gathered. He made it to his feet, Ollie close at hand, in case it was too much on his still recovering body to stand. "Apparently, because some people got worried..." Bruce managed a menacing glare at the members of his family, who mostly shrugged it off or grinned back at him. "...it got around the gossip chain that things between the so-called Bat and Arrow Clans...with a few additions...have gotten complex." He nodded briefly at Kon, at Kyle, to acknowledge them, and just shook his head a fraction at Donna being with the junior green team.

Dinah moved to stand on his other side, looking around at the friends of theirs that had gathered. She winked at Cass and Jason, the girl perched in the young man's lap, a sure sign it was Stephanie in charge currently. "It's not complex, though," she said. "It's family."

Barry cocked his head to the side, clearing his throat after he weighed her words. "Family? How so? This shell game of you three dating oddly?"

"It's no shell game, Bar." Ollie faced the first leader of the League squarely. "Bruce, me, and Di are a family. I'm staying in Star, Bruce in Gotham, and Di is in Metropolis these days. But we've made a family."

"We won't have a single household, but the commitment is there," Bruce said. "We all have pulls in other directions, with Ollie's election coming up, my work here, and Dinah with a houseful of kids."

"Amen to that," Roy said, low under his breath, getting Dick to elbow him.

"I suppose if it works..." Clark began dubiously.

"It makes a lot of sense, Clark," Lois informed him. "They've got built in safeties in their family, so that no one winds up alone, without support. In your job, that's a good thing!" She looked over at the senior most trio. "I'll do what I can to help the...'shell game', Barry? continue." She looked pleased to know the truth, but was enough part of their world to see the need for secrecy.

"I'm just damn glad not to have to keep it a secret any damn longer," Hal complained. J'onn, Barry, and Arthur laughed hard, joined quickly by Dinah and Ollie. 

"You, keep a secret, oh fearless 'leader'?" Arthur teased him. That got the other older heroes cracking up, until Donna carefully cleared her throat.

"We have an announcement as well," Donna said, once they were all watching her.

"Donna has agreed to be mother to a child for Kyle and I," Connor said. "After our marriage, once Dad gets elected," he added. 

Diana blinked back tears at the unexpected news, before going to Donna, hugging her tight. "You have my support, sister. All three of you."

"Thanks, Diana," the three of them chorused.

"And on that note..." Roy's voice rang out. "There's food to be had!"

`~`~`~`~`

Tim laid his head on Mia's lap, watching the fireworks above the grounds. Jason had been the one to choose to do it, showing off for Cass, who had never really paid much attention to the displays, and to gain more of Steph's favor, since she loved them. Kon lounged at his side, and the three were pretty quiet, stuffed and content that the buzz was centering on the adults. Sure, some had pointed out that they were doing the same thing as the adults, but that was one example Tim had no problem following Bruce in.

The adults were all mingling, talking about gossip from other corners of their lives, like if Oracle and Blue Beetle would tie the knot one day. The look on Dinah's face made Tim suspect an elopement in the future on that one. Dick and Roy had spent some time with Donna, Kyle and Connor, but were now sitting off to a side, Lian sprawled out on them, and looking entirely too domestic. Tim was glad, though, because Dick's happiness only barely fell below the happiness of his lovers.

Tim was pretty sure things couldn't get better, but at least he was no longer looking for 'worse', as he felt Mia's hand on his hair, and twined his fingers with Kon.

`~`~`~`~`

Roy laid his sleeping baby in bed, kissing her forehead, and tucking the covers up around her. He then quietly left the room, and rejoined Dick in his, snuggling up to him.

"Well, it turned out okay."

"Yeah, featherhead, it did." Dick kissed his lover lightly. "Who would have thought it?"

"Hmm?" Roy caressed his life-time love's chest.

"That that night, the two of us in that diner, would ever come to this point?" Dick watched Roy's eyes go more gold than green, his own hands stroking and touching.

"As long as it has a me and you together, I'd say it was damn near perfect and great that it did." 

Dick had to agree, and leaned in to show Roy just how much so it was.


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All tied up in a family package...

Alan laid the loudly crying girl down in Donna's waiting arms, and nodded as Kyle smiled happily. It was Kyle who walked him out of the room as he prepared to leave.

"Fine baby...good lungs," Alan congratulated Kyle. 

"Thank you, sir...but...I wanted to tell you...we named her Jennie..." 

Alan had to swallow, turning his head to the side for a moment, because grown men did not tear up in public just like that. Except he had. "Thank you, son...thank you," he managed in a voice that was barely a hoarse whisper. 

`~`~`~`~`

Roy had gotten in early to the monastery since he'd been on a case in Washington State, and was there as the family started arriving in small groups. He passed the time chatting with Master Jansen about things in the ashram, ignoring Eddie as much as possible, and just looking forward to Dick getting there with Lian. Three days separated was too long these days.

Not surprisingly, Kyle was the first one to arrive, holding his family inside a futuristic shuttle plane. Not long behind them, Bruce arrived with Dick and all the young bats, plus Lian. Even Alfred had come, and Master Jansen's eyebrows had rolled up his forehead to see just how large a car it took to hold the seven of them...apparently Tim had been confined to the car which meant giving him and Jay enough room between them to keep the scuffling down.

Kon and Mia arrived soon enough though, with the Superboy holding Mia at his side, a pose that quickly shifted to take Tim in, 'kidnapping' him from the Bats.

It wasn't as if Roy was much better, rejoining his lover and little girl so quickly he completely missed the arrival of Dinah and Ollie and Rose, courtesy of one Hal Jordan. It did not really matter that Rose was there as far as identities were concerned, Dinah had argued, making Bruce concede that Wilson had long since determined his identity and was unlikely to keep that from his daughter.

Roy looked to see Bruce had been drawn into conversation with the other two parts of his union, while Rose, Jay, and Cass/Steph were off, already plotting. That was a group to watch, he thought. 

Then, not long after, Master Jansen motioned for everyone to gather and be quiet, as Donna stood between Connor and Kyle, holding their beautiful little girl.

"Friends, we are here today to give the child of these three a name, to guide her into her destiny..." Master Jansen began. "To welcome her into the arms and hearts of her family...large as it seems to be," he added with a smile, and got a few laughs. He then looked as solemn as a Buddhist could...and took the baby, turning her to face the gathering. "I present Jennifer Selene Hawke to you all!"

Roy smiled, through tears in his eyes, and even saw Jay dab at his. Their family was one stronger, a promise of the future for them all. 

`~`~`~`~`

Dinah stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room, looking at the chaos sprawled out across that floor.

Hal was shoving Ollie every time his team scored, and Ollie was being loud about how it was only a matter of time before his team came back. Kyle and Connor were nominally watching the game, but really paying a lot more attention to each other. Lian was playing happily with their baby, as Donna kept a wary eye on them. 

Though Bruce and Tim had absented themselves from the festivities, Kon and Mia were present, arguing. Mia was of the opinion football was the gayest sport ever, and Kon was defending its manliness. Bart kept chiming in on differing sides of the argument, making both Rose and Cassie laugh at him. Rose had opted to come to Dinah's party, since her Dad wasn't actually conducive to having hero friends over for fun.

All in all, it was a happy scene, and Dinah basked in it, while hoping Gotham treated Batman and Robin decently tonight.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [HappyVerse Bits and Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303105) by [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph), [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly)
  * [Robin Day Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412188) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly)




End file.
